


Beyond the Veil Book 2 Challenges

by megamatt09



Series: Beyond the Veil [2]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 273,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world as we know it has changed and Harry Potter, his collective, and his allies have to deal with new challenges. The Apocalypse could be near. DC/Marvel/Harry Potter crossover, Harry/Multi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows of the Past Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, United States Congress, A Lemonade Stand, A Cheerleading Squad, Power Girl's Rack, or Your Souls._

The Veil was an anomaly located within the Department of Mysteries. There had been many curiosities regarding magic studied in that location but none had been more mystifying then the Veil. There was something about it that drew people to it. For years, it was used by the Ministry to send prisoners who had done horrific things to a place where they would suffer a fate worse than death.

Then the Ministry made a deal with the Dementors and the Veil forgotten about.

Harry Potter was another mystery that had defied all explanation.

Harry Potter stepped through the Veil.

The essence of magic flowed through Harry Potter in that world and followed him out of it. After the events of Halloween 1981, Albus Dumbledore stated foolishly that the Magical World owed a debt of gratitude to Harry Potter. The Ministry agreed, even though it was a politically motivated maneuver to get them into the good graces of the general public. They would put their wagon behind this young hero and reaped the benefits.

The moment the Wizarding World failed Harry Potter, that debt caused the lives of every man, woman, and child to be in peril. They forfeited any freedom that they would have.

Some lost their powers, others perished, and for some, it was like they never existed. They were erased from the vast tapestry of the multiverse.

Harry Potter stepped through the veil and the pouring of magical energy swirled around them like a vortex. Said Vortex caused reality as it was known to be rewritten, lives to be changed, and twisted all around until they were recognizable.

Lord Voldemort clung onto life, he refused to be defeated by his own mortality. He refused to lose this easily. His body burned down to its very atoms as his essence was torn cleanly from it.

Sirius Black was the first to go through the Veil. A physical body was never sent through, rather a ritual was sent to banish their souls through the veil whilst the physical body was burned as a symbol, but be that as it may, Sirius Black's body went through the veil. His soul ripped from it whilst it floated aimlessly in the void and his body was left in a state of flux.

Harry Potter followed him, the moment he stepped through, the debt that Dumbledore and the Ministry claimed that they owed him was called into question. As a result the world became unraveled, it was no longer the same.

The second Harry Potter passed through the veil, a soul was torn from his body. However, the powers that be were not particular about whose soul was torn from his body. The soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle was ripped from his being and floated aimlessly. Harry's body drifted in stasis for what seemed like an eternity and given the nature of time and space passing through this Phantom Zone, it might as well have been. Then somehow he escaped through a backdoor that had been set up by his bloodline.

The Phantom Zone was a place that no prisoner had ever escaped but Harry Potter always defied expectations.

Once he found a way to get out of this room, it had been secured with a powerful seal that he could not break. And then after he killed Potter, and his friends he would find out where here was.

The Dark Lord found his way out of the Phantom Zone through a weakened body that was strengthened over time through Potter's foolishly noble efforts to revive his godfather. Little did he know that there were three things that went through the Veil that day.

As for Sirius Black's soul, he was forever lost in an endless void, it's fate undetermined. Lord Voldemort suspected that this soul fragment was consumed by the Phantom Wraiths. The Phantom Zone was a worse fate than twelve years under the tender loving care of the Dementors of Azkaban.

Despite the fact that this body was inadequate, Voldemort summarized that this was better than the alternative. He remained asleep, in this place, until the moment where Harry Potter would return and he would finish the job he started on Halloween Night of 1981.

Then he would slaughter all of Potter's friends because that's what he did.

Once he found a way to get out of this room as well, it had been secured with a powerful seal that he could not break. And where he found out where here was.

* * *

**Chapter One: Shadows of the Past Part One.**

All was quiet in the Xavier Institute, the X-Men were known to the news media where they had been mere myths a few weeks ago. It was only a small relief that none of the names could be attached to the faces. Only time would tell whether or not they would be outed even further to the public but the Friends of Humanity membership swelled over the past couple of weeks.

A young woman with a hood pulled over her head made her way to the Xavier Institute. She was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and jeans. The woman phased through the front gates of the Institute, unseen by the Mansion's legendary security system. The woman turned around to ensure that she was not seen by any unsavory individuals on the outside before lifting a hand and knocking on the door.

She waited for someone to answer the door. The hooded individual knew that things likely would have gotten rather chaotic thanks to Harry's disappearance. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

The door creaked open and she heard a laugh track in the background and a faint, but still audible, uttering of "Hello, Megan!" from the television in the Institute. A smile crossed her face as she waited for the person on the other end to answer.

The individual who opened the door was a red haired woman with green eyes. She had short hair and was dressed in a green top that hugged her upper curves, along with a tight pair of black shorts.

"Rachel, isn't it?" the hooded woman offered.

"Yes, this is me," Rachel commented in a distracted voice. "Who are you?"

"My name is Megan Morse, I'm here about an urgent matter," the woman stated and Rachel tried to peek underneath the hood. The hood fell down to reveal a woman with red hair and green eyes, along with freckles.

Rachel's eyes flickered, as she looked from the Megan on the television screen to the Megan in the doorway and blinked. The redhead telepath tried to keep her mind on the business at hand but curiosity brimmed through her mind as she wondered what was happening here. She faced the other redhead, and decided to get straight to the point.

"What is about?" Rachel asked in a curious voice.

"It's about Harry Potter," Megan told her and Rachel's eyes widened.

"If you're here to see him, you're too late," Rachel stated, her voice nearly choking a little bit. She managed to keep herself calm.

"He's still alive."

Rachel's eyes widened before she turned around and saw a few other people sitting around the mansion's living room.

Rogue sat there, dressed in a yellow jacket along with a green top and green pants that tightened around her shapely hips. She had shed most of her goth look over the past couple of weeks, it was a phase that she went through as she was a teenager, but now it was time to move on to something else. Even though she was still technically one, the point still stood.

Given that it was also a byproduct of Mystique's attempt to control her surroundings, it was just as well. Rogue recalled that it was something she was conditioned to do and she had been thinking about making the change for some time. After what happened with Harry, this was the ideal time to pull the trigger.

Wanda sat around the front area of the Xavier Institute as well, her long dark hair flowed freely down her back. She thought about cutting it but decided not to. She was dressed in a red tank top and red shorts, as she crossed her legs, deciding to skip wearing shoes for now. She had been hit hard ever since that ship opened so her eyes flickered with a far off expression in them.

Kurt was still Kurt, blue and fuzzy as ever, although losing a member of his team, even though it was one that was technically leaving anyway, took a lot of the fun loving part out of his persona.

The rest of the New Mutants were presently in the Danger Room with Scott. Scott's taking over the training from Harry went over about as well as a fart in church. He was not liked by many of the new recruits, with Tabby and Bobby being among the two most vocal about voting to enact a procedure to remove the stick from his ass.

"What is it?" Rogue asked as she turned around, watching the situation unfold.

"She says….she says that Harry's still alive," Rachel commented in a tense tone of voice.

Dare she hope?

"I must admit, I was quite skeptical about young Mister Potter's demise as well."

Doctor Henry McCoy, better known as Beast, stepped forward. His kindly demeanor was enough to offset his blue fur and skin. He watched the entire group, curiosity brimming through his eyes.

"What….what did you find out?" Wanda asked speaking up for the first time.

Beast waved his hand a little bit to get the group to calm down. "I've been analyzing samples from the area where Harry was….supposedly vaporized."

Rachel was the one who decided to ask the question that was burning on the tip of their tongues. "Supposedly?"

"Yes, it does appear that young Mister Potter could not have been murdered at that point, as normally there should be particles that matched up for him, no matter how microscopic it was," Beast commented to them.

"And we didn't find this out after this happened why?" Rogue asked, feeling a bit angry about the entire situation.

Beast held his hand up in a calming manner as he surveyed her. "It wasn't that simple. Tests of this nature take time, there are variables both intended and unintended that we have to hammer out, I'm just beginning to piece together a vague idea of what happened."

"So….there's a chance he's still alive."

These were the first words that Jean had spoken in almost two weeks since it happened. She stepped down the stairs in a funk. Her red hair hung loosely around her face as she was dressed in a red top and a black skirt as she edged down the steps.

The worst thing about this was that the Phoenix Force appeared to have left and Jean could not access it. Losing the Phoenix Force meant a huge part of her died and no matter how much she tried, it refused to respond to her.

There was something that happened two weeks ago when the ship landed down on the ground and Jean mulled it over in her mind. The redhead telepath could not determine what happened.

"There's more than a chance, he is alive," Megan offered them and they all turned to her.

"If he's alive, then he should have…."

"Do not judge what is happening before you hear me out completely," Megan stated, her voice flaring up with a certain amount of warning as she stared down the X-Men.

Ororo was the next one that showed up and she was followed by Professor Charles Xavier who turned up being wheeled in a wheelchair.

"The world has changed, although none of you realize it yet," Megan continued as she spoke to them in an extremely cryptic tone of voice. "Very few remember how things used to be before the change happened."

"How did it happen?" Kurt asked, curiosity getting the better of him but Rogue side stepped him.

"That doesn't matter, tell me where Harry is," Rogue stated as she prepared to adjust her bracelet and get some information out of this woman one way or another.

Megan's eyes flashed for a few seconds. "I cannot do that, but I do have a message from him from you."

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Rachel asked her. "Do you mean you can't, or you won't do it?"

"Calm yourself, Harry is fine," Megan argued trying to keep a cool head in the situation. "He's not been held anywhere against his will if that's what you're worried about."

Megan took a second to compose herself. She sympathized with the fact that they were worried about him, if the situation was reversed, she would feel the same way.

"Harry has left a message to give all of you, to Jean, Rachel, Rogue, Amara, Laura, Wanda, and Kitty in particular," Megan narrated for them.

"Kitty's not here, neither is Laura," Ororo informed Megan. "Laura left the morning after so she could track Harry, because she's adamant that he's not dead."

"And Kitty left in the middle of the night, with a note that said that there's no reason for her to stick around since the reason she came here is gone," Rogue added, had she known, she would have told Kitty to stick around for a little bit longer.

Yet, by the time she woke up to go use the bathroom, Kitty was already gone. She took her stealth training to heart as she did not even wake Rogue up. Rogue was very much annoyed about Kitty up and leaving and she'd better have a good explanation as to why she left.

"Just take these messages and make sure they receive them should they return," Megan told them as she handed them to Rogue who passed them around.

"What can you tell us about where Harry has gone to?" Xavier asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He asked a question to get the information first and foremost in this young lady's mind and with a telepathic prod, he tried to enter her mind.

Xavier was evicted rather quickly. Her mind was both that of an extremely strong telepath and also very alien, a human telepath would be unable to read it properly. Then again, he had never been able to read Harry's properly as well, the thoughts were too chaotic for him to handle for more than a few seconds.

' _I wouldn't try that again, if I were you,' Megan thought to him in a sweet tone, although there was an undercurrent that hinted of more drastic action should he do so._

"So he is okay then," Rogue offered in a quiet voice.

"Yes, he's fine," Megan remarked before she added. "It will be a while before Harry will return. If you must have any solace, it will be a lot longer on his end then from your perspective."

With this cryptic statement, she slipped out the door phasing through it.

"She's a telepath," Xavier remarked to them and Ororo looked at her mentor in an exasperated expression.

"Please tell me you didn't try to read her mind," Ororo said to Xavier after she finally found her voice.

"I….I didn't read her mind," Xavier commented, his voice shaking a tad.

"Maybe because you were unable to," Rachel offered, there was something about the world that was different. She had a feeling that they would know about it all too soon.

It had been two weeks since Harry disappeared which meant that he must have been in bad shape if he just woke up. Rachel did not doubt that there was something that happened to prevent him from seeking them out. All of those meteors raining directly down on his head, plus that mysterious alien ship were two things that Rachel thought that she should known about.

"I'm afraid we have another problem," Ororo offered to them and the group turned to face her. "It appears that Kitty left but she did not return home to her parents as we thought."

"So where did she go?" Wanda asked and Kurt popped in.

"She wasn't at school or anything, I thought she went back to Chicago," Kurt offered, and the others nodded.

"It was the assumption to make, but Charles wished to get in touch with her, see if she had any second thoughts," Ororo continued before she paused.

The mystery of what in the world happened to Kitty Pryde was only secondary to what happened to Harry at this point. They wondered if she had come to a similar conclusion that Laura did and tried to track Harry down.

Jean was glad that Harry was fine but she wished that someone would shed some light on the Phoenix Force problem. Everyone assumed that her recent problems had to do with Harry and while that was not necessary untrue, there were other factors as well.

* * *

The Artic was secluded and out of the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect location for the Fortress where a certain emerald eyed young man rested and recovered.

The heritage of Harry Potter was many things; in fact, he tried to figure out what he was. He was a wizard or at least he could perform magic. Then he was technically classified as a mutant as well. His extraterrestrial origin was something that added an entirely new dynamic to this issue.

"So what am I?"

That was the question that Harry Potter asked of this mysterious Fortress. He had been out for eleven days and had rested for four more before he was able to move around for more than a few moments at a time. The meteors wouldn't have normally affected him as such but given the large quantity they did.

"It is a long and labored story, so I do hope that you can spare the time," one of the four Artificial intelligence constructs in the Fortress stated.

The Fortress had four artificial intelligences, advance and light years away from anything that would be crafted on Earth. It was amazing to think of the possibilities that such a technology could be made but it was true.

The first Artificial Intelligence was a blonde woman with bright blue eyes, dressed in white robes that wrapped around her body. Her name was Lara Lor-Van, she was the birth mother of Kal-El. Best they could figure was that Lily using Harry's blood to revive the injured infant Kal-El after his escape pod failed caused them to merge given that magical blood was different than non-magical blood. It was slightly sentient in fact. Therefore Harry Potter and Kal-El merged into one being, known as Har-Rell.

The second Artificial Intelligence was named Alura In-Ze, she also had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the mother of Kara, and thankfully Kara took after her mother more than her father from what Harry could find out. Her father undertook an illegal mining operation on Krypton that led in part to the planet's demise. Granted there were a lot of other problems with Krypton but that was one of the underlying factors that contributed to it's destruction.

The third Artificial Intelligence was Peve-Rell. She was the daughter of a lost house on Krypton and a genius inventor. She had created three artifacts that were the subject of much mystery, not to mention bloodshed, in the Wizarding World throughout the past several hundred years. She stayed on Earth for a time and after that time; she created an extremely sophisticated artificial intelligence that was supposed to seek out the one worthy of her heritage. She had chocolate black hair and dazzling green eyes that only a few shared.

The fourth Artificial Intelligence was something that was a surprise and quite frankly a shock to Harry Potter. It was a bit of a mystery how she got here. She had red hair, green eyes, and was dressed in robes that were white. Her name was Lil-Rell but she was better known as Lily Evans or as she became Lily Potter. She was the last daughter of the House of Rell, sent to Earth years ahead of it's destruction and found by the Evans family after they struggled to have a second daughter after the birth of Petunia.

If Petunia only knew how special Lily was, she would be far more jealous than she was to begin with but that was beside the point.

"The world as you knew it no longer exists and only a few remember what has happened before the flashpoint," Lara stated, breaking the silence.

"Once you opened up the box to escape the shadow realm, the crystal acted as a temporal beacon," Lily explained to all. "Some had already found their way through the barrier but not completely. Reality has a way of fixing anomalies whilst creating many more. There were many things that happened on many Earths. There was a collision of sorts, a Crisis On Infinite Earths. Everything reset and nothing was as you remembered."

Harry inclined his head, his jaw set before he commented with two words. "I see."

"The people you knew and even cared for in the Wizarding World, they may still exist in this new fusion world," Lily offered to Harry and he paused for a long moment. "However in another sense, they don't exist."

Peve was the next one who chimed in. "Those names and faces might be the same but their experiences, memories, and even powers can and will be different. They would be hard pressed to pick your face out of a crowd, many, if not all, of them have not even heard of Harry Potter."

' _There's a change,'_ Harry thought with a smile and it was a welcomed one.

Harry's head turned towards them and figured that this would be the case. He had truthfully made peace with that world months after he arrived here. It was going to be somewhere between a snowball's chance and when hell froze over of him ever returning. The fact that none of them remembered him would make it rather easy to make a clean break.

"You didn't sacrifice them and anyone who accuses you of doing so is a fool," Lily added in a firm voice. "They were the ones who tried to make you into a symbol. If Dumbledore had not done so, if he had kept his mouth shut and did not give birth to the entire Boy-Who-Lived legend, then none of this would have happened."

"Empires fall because of many actions, you going through that Veil was the final feather on an already back breaking amount of fucking idiotic decisions," Alura added, speaking up for the first time. "It happened with Krypton, it happened with that world, and it will happen on several more. The smallest event could get the domino effect rolling."

The domino effect of disasters fell over and that lead to the situation that was now. The fury could be scarcely believed.

"It's done now," Harry said in a conclusive tone of voice and everyone agreed with that point.

"Yes, it's over," Peve agreed. "And you have sent your messages through to your friends."

"Yes, I have," Harry remarked before he placed his hands on his lap and shifted his body, sitting perched on the block of ice. "I will remain here forever long it takes for my training to occur."

"It is a mature action not to seek them out immediately," Lara commented in a proud voice.

Harry waved it off. "If they are unable to function without me, then I feel in some way that I have truly failed."

"Or they have failed you," Lily remarked in a crisp tone voice.

Harry did not respond to this revision of his statement; all he did was keep his eyes calm.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, they have to be fine."

Kara stepped forward, practically floating a few inches off of the ground. She threw her arms around Harry in a strong hug. He pulled the blonde into him tightly.

Harry and this Fortress was all that she had left of Krypton, it was destroyed, her entire world crumbled to nothingness. The fact that Harry and her remained here together would give the blonde some time to come to terms to it.

She did not completely understand everything that happened with the death of Krypton. Thanks to the weirdness of the wormhole, she arrived technically after Kal. She was supposed to keep an eye on him but that didn't go as planned. Make sure that the AI system launched completely as planned.

Lara's AI was the only one that she knew of. Granted, she supposed that she should have figured out that her mother was adept enough to figure something out. Lil-Rell and Peve-Rell were surprises to her but Kara decided that the best she could do was roll with the punches.

"How are you finding the Fortress?" Kara asked Harry and Harry turned towards her with a smile.

"The Fortress is fine, I'm still in awe over the technology inside," Harry informed her. "And trying to figure out my own heritage….that was a surprise."

Kara supposed she could understand, all she knew of Earth came from television signals that came from the planet. Harry tried to educate her the best he could but there were so many things that needed to be explained and somethings that were hard to explain.

"I think that your heritage is elementary," Lily remarked as she mulled it over. "You are forty percent my son, thirty five percent Lara's, twelve percent James, and eight percent Jor-El."

"And that eight percent of Jor-El might get you in trouble," Lara deadpanned with a shudder.

"What as he like?" Harry asked, curiosity brimming from his voice.

"He was the foremost genius on all of Krypton," Kara chimed in, although she did not get along with Jor-El that much, she had to respect the many achievements of the man.

Alura on the other hand snorted. Sending a child alone to an unknown planet with no failsafe in an escape pod that wasn't tested made her question his intelligence. She had little to no respect for Jor-El at all and saw him as fairly immersed in his own hype.

"So he's kind of like the Kryptonian version of Reed Richards," Harry remarked and Lara let out a whistle.

"Yes, if Reed Richards is an absent minded scientist who focused more on his work and wouldn't notice a naked woman if she was dancing in front of him, then yes, he was Reed Richards of Krypton," Lara stated coolly.

Harry smiled, sounded exactly like Reed Richards.

The AIs were fairly intelligence and could interact with Harry, could be touched by him and touch him, and could feel. That was quite interesting.

"So how was the first fifteen years of your life?" Kara asked, trying to initiate conversation.

"Terrible," Harry chimed in, completely blunt.

"Well he has his mother's sharp tongue," Peve remarked dryly, not bothering to clarify which one she meant.

"But things improved when you left that world," Kara stated and Harry simply nodded towards her. "And for that I'm glad."

"I am too, I am too," Harry stated as he prepared to start his training.

"You're going to be amazing and are going to do some great things, you know," Kara remarked to him as she placed her arm around him, looking at him with wide eyed adoration.

"You have some really lofty expectations of me, don't you?" Harry asked her and Kara nodded.

"Wouldn't have them so high if they weren't so true," Kara remarked as Harry tightened the hug around her. She curled up onto his lap. "I just can't believe it's all gone."

"Nothing is forever," Harry informed as he ran his hands down her hair. "Krypton sounds amazing."

"It was," Kara remarked with a smile as she rested herself in Harry's arms. This was about the only place she felt safe, here and inside the Fortress, in their brand new world. "I can't wait to meet them."

"You will soon," Harry said to her.

"What if they don't like me?" Kara asked as she bit down on her lip.

Harry held her in tightly as he looked in Kara's bright eyes with a smile. The blonde stared back at him, she could get lost in his emerald green orbs for hours.

"They'll like you," Harry told her in a bold tone of voice as he stroked her cheek.

Kara nodded, she could not wait to learn more of her new home. Although she hoped to stick to the Fortress for a little bit longer because it gave her a sense of home and security after losing hers. For her, Krypton was still around a few weeks ago from her perspective and now it was gone. She still saw the images in the back of her mind.

On the outside world, he would be gone for a month but inside the Fortress, he would be in here for a year. He would not age physically but then again, he was slowly reaching the age where he would stop aging to begin with. Kara would stop aging as well when she reached her mid-twenties but since she just turned sixteen years old before she went into stasis, she had plenty of maturing to go.

* * *

"I want you on it right away."

Nick Fury barked these words to the SHIELD agents that he spoke through over the communication link as he was on route with the Avengers on a little recruitment mission.

"And what are we after sir."

"I told you, there's been sightings of a vigilante in Gotham City, that's in New Jersey," Fury told them, agitated that he had to repeat himself. "Reports are sketchy, but the clearest reports are that this vigilante is dressed up as a giant bat."

"A giant bat, sir?"

"I'm just telling you what the reports indicate, I want to find out more about this," Fury continued, the fact that there was someone out there who had been adept enough to escape Nick Fury's watchful eye put him in a dither.

Potter was another one but Fury knew that he was still out there. He had people searching for the last two weeks but the emerald eyed sorcerer turned out to be annoyingly resourceful. That was something that Fury learned anew time after time when he went up against that particular young man.

Now that they were on a mission of a different kind, Fury arrived at the lab of Doctor Henry Pym, flanked by Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. The rest of the Avengers were on other missions, the world did not save itself after all.

Fury was thankful as well that his men managed to salvage the alien ship before anyone could get their hands on it. They had not been able to get it open but it was only a matter of time. SHIELD needed to possess whatever secrets was on that ship, it was a matter of galactic security. If there were aliens among them, then Fury needed to take the steps necessary to protect the world.

The Commander of SHIELD walked forward and entered the lab.

"Nick Fury, it's….an honor to meet you," a young woman in her early twenties stated, in an excited voice. She had dark hair and was dressed in a stylish black top and tight black pants, she was buzzing with excitement. "You might have heard of me….I'm…."

"Yes, I've heard of you, Miss Van Dyne," Fury commented in a business like tone of voice.

That tone was so dismissive it nearly took the wind out of her sails. Janet Van Dyne, or as she now was called, the Wasp, a budding superhero who had aspirations of joining the Avengers, looked eagerly towards Fury.

"Right, I'm sure that you're here to recruit me to the Avengers," Jan commented as her voice bubbled with excitement. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet, overly excited and smiling widely.

"Actually we're here to see Doctor Pym," Tony stated in a business like tone of voice.

"But we'll be sure to get you an autograph if you're really good," Clint added with a smile and Natasha rolled her eyes at his antics.

She had been leading the search in the aftermath of Harry's disappearance, at least until Fury pulled her off of it. He commented that she had too much of a personal interest in Harry. It was just as well as she was having no luck but the rest of SHIELD had even less luck.

The man in his mid-thirties with sandy blonde hair barely looked up from his work. A number of inventions were strewn across the lab table, it was the true calling card of an absent minded inventor. He tapped his fingers on the table before he looked up. There were tanks of ants all over the lab as well.

"Hello, Commander Fury," Pym stated as he barely looked up from his work.

"We believe that your technology and how you've adapted it may make you a perfect fit for the Avengers," Fury said gruffly, getting straight down to the point.

"What about me?" Jan asked, and Fury turned towards her.

"Yes, Miss Van Dyne, you as well," Fury remarked calmly and Jan looked excited about the possibility of doing something decent for the world.

"Yes, I've seen what the Avengers have done," Pym commented in a docile voice. "I'm appalled at some of the actions that this team has undertaken in their attempts for so called justice."

"What do you mean, appalled?" Tony asked, he felt like he was personally insulted in some way.

"Well you use ruthless violence against those who you go up against, when you should just talk to the criminals to try and pacify the situation," Pym stated as his voice remained calm and even. "You may be making the situation worse with your heavy handed tactics."

"Talk to and…pacify the situation," Natasha muttered, as she mulled over those words in her mind. They sounded as absurd out loud as they did inside her head.

"Yes, I'm all for the fact that criminals can be rehabilitated, but they need to be treated with respect," Pym offered the entire group.

"Treat the murderers and crazed maniacs with respect?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow. "What, are we supposed to play patty cake with them, bake them some cookies, maybe do some hopscotch for an encore?"

Pym shook his head and tutted.

"I created the Big House for SHIELD and I am confident that the criminals inside will become productive members of society," Pym offered to them. "They are being treated with respect, I speak with them about their problems and try not to bait them or worse injure them with brutality."

Clint bit his tongue, it was very hard for him to be quiet now.

"Here are the readings you requested, Doctor Pym."

A robot with glowing blue eyes walked over.

"What is that?" Clint asked looking rather disturbed by the presence of the robot.

"That's Ultron, he is the next generation of artificial intelligence, based off of my brain waves," Pym informed them as Ultron stepped forward towards them and handed Pym a piece of equipment.

Jan, Tony, and Clint all shuddered but Natasha remained stoic and stared forward even though she was secretly unnerved. She had to resist the temptation to smash this stupid robot into pieces.

"Okay that's kind of creepy," Tony whispered as his gaze focused towards the head of the robot but Pym heard him and frowned.

"It's not creepy, it's based off of an ant's head," Pym offered to them sternly. "Ultron is a pacifist and wouldn't harm anyone. He does not know the concept of violence unlike certain Avengers."

"Yeah, well sometimes you got to get your hands dirty to protect people," Tony offered Pym but the scientist shook his head.

"I wouldn't suspect a hedonistic playboy who goes joyriding around in an overgrown tin toy to understand my work," Pym offered with a tut before he turned his attention fully to Stark. "You're still selling weapons to the government, to go against enemy countries."

"Not any more, Stark pulled his weapon's contracts," Fury corrected Pym, not sounding too pleased with that fact but it was something that he had to deal with.

"Well, maybe there's hope after all," Pym commented flatly as he turned away. "My answer, in case you haven't figured it out is no. I don't want any part of the Avengers."

"Okay, well if you change your mind, you know where to find us," Fury remarked and the group turned around.

"Wait, I didn't say no," Jan offered and Pym looked up, looking at her.

"You are actually considering joining these people," Pym stated, feeling rather betrayed.

Jan's face crossed with a bit of annoyance. "Hank, they might get rough a lot of times but the Avengers do a lot of good for the world. Like it or not, they are something that is necessary."

"If I can rehabilitate these people, with the help of my Ultron bots, I'll prove that the Avengers aren't necessary," Pym argued stubbornly, the doctor determined to show that his way was the right way.

The Avengers made their way back to the transport vehicle. As always, Tony could not resist putting in his two cents on the matter.

"Really charming guy, isn't it?" Tony asked to the group.

"Some would say the same thing about you Stark!" Fury snapped as he kept walking.

Clint frowned before he spun around to face Tony. "He hasn't been the same since he got married, has he?"

"When did this happen?" Natasha asked, confusion flickering through her eyes, this was news to her. Then again, she had preoccupied by other things.

Clint was all too happy to let her in on the news. "Well Fury met up with an old flame from during his CIA days. It was one of those whirlwind things that happened so fast if you blink you'd miss it. Go to Vegas, get smashed, get married, you know something like that."

"Fury doesn't seem to be the type," a woman off to the side stated, her face immersed in the shadows. She was a fairly new recruit to SHIELD having been brought along from the mission although she was trained by Natasha, which was the highest praise one could offer.

"I didn't think so either, but he surprised me," Clint remarked before he raised an eyebrow. "Although this woman….well she's a handful in more ways than one."

"Yeah, Nicky Boy likes his woman large and in charge," Tony commented with a chuckle. "She's tenacious like him, I'll give him that."

"She's more than enough woman to handle Fury," Clint added.

"If you two are quite done gossiping about my personal life!" Fury snapped and Clint and Tony shut up.

Natasha found some amusement that they had been smacked down like two children.

"Sir, an energy beacon has been picked up over the Jersey Shore, and it's heading North."

"What now?" Natasha asked but she got no answer.

The work of the Agent of SHIELD was never done.

* * *

"Krypton was not a world that prided themselves on their emotions," Lara explained to Harry before she added with a small smile. "Although we could get emotional with the best of them and it always got us in trouble, no matter what."

Kara picked up. "Yes, we were supposed to be the stoic race. Yet we were responsible for more wars than most other planets in the universe."

"According to the official archives, a lot of Krypton's problems were because it was in a strategic location between two warring alien races," Peve stated as she combed through the archives that Lara had left in the Fortress.

Jor-El had been killed before he was able to complete his AI Programming but given some of his more questionable decisions, Lara suspected that it might be for the best. He would want to test his son, making him run through hoops until he reached some vague and mysterious destiny.

It was mostly completed actually but Lara conveniently misplaced it. It was Lara who put Kal-El on the ship, cursing Jor-El for making such an inadequate escape vessel despite knowing that the planet was going to hit critical mass almost eight terminal cycles before it happened. Thankfully she had a failsafe that she could send along, giving it to M'gann to get to her son when the time was right.

"Those two races were the Skrull and the Kree, they've been going at it for thousands of years, long past the point where the entire point of the conflict has been forgotten even by them," Lara continued as her construct shifted her eyes around. "Several planets were destroyed. The Skrull had a prophecy that they would take over a new home world as their own. They tried a scheme to gain control of Krypton but Jor-El and Zod managed to uncover their plan."

"You've spoken of Zod a few times before," Harry told them. He was curious about something. "Who is he?"

That was a loaded question and Lara decided to give the most concise answer she could. "Zod was a brilliant war commander on Krypton. He waged several successful campaigns, both against rebel forces on Krypton and against attacking enemies as well. He waged one of the most successful campaigns on our planet in the Argo Valley during a bitter winter. Despite most of his troops suffering severe frostbite and fever, he managed to defeat enemy forces and was instrumental in protecting Krypton against many grave terrorist threats."

"Sounds like a true blue hero," Harry commented and Kara let out a long sigh. She looked despondent which Harry noticed and he grabbed her hand.

"Well he was," Alura remarked in a saddened tone of voice. "War turns people funny and Zod lost his sense of reality. He thought that Krypton owed him a greater debt and more credit than the Council was willing to give him. So he decided to stage a coup and overthrow the government."

"Zod failed but got the last laugh as he planted an explosive device that sped up the deterioration of the already unstable core, but naturally we were in denial for eight months, well most of us," Lara picked up where Alura left off. "The wars with the Kree and Skrull did more than their fair share of damage but mark my words; it was Zod who was the final nail in Krypton's coffin."

"So Zod was killed with the destruction of Krypton?" Harry asked them.

"No, Har-Rell, it was worse, much worse," Peve added, speaking up once more. "His soul was stripped from his body and it was banished into the Phantom Zone. It is a dimension that some of the worst criminals of the twenty eight galaxies were sent."

"Dementors were once creatures who escaped from the Phantom Zone but the Ministry thought that they could foolishly tame them," Lily offered them. "It was merely a ceasefire at best for their darkest desires were fed, the souls and memories of others which they could consume."

"The archway you arrived from your prime dimension, before the merger, was a primitive gateway that was lost hundreds of years ago," Peve explained to him. "Your Ministry used it as a means to dispose of less than desirable elements from your world."

This was a fascinating conversation but M'gann showed up once more. She was the only one who had been allowed entry into the Fortress, other than Harry and Kara, and had been used as a go between to the outside world if they needed anything.

"I delivered the messages like you requested," M'gann offered to Harry.

"I appreciate it, really I do," Harry told her with a smile. "You know why I did it."

M'gann nodded. "Yes, if you left, it might be difficult for you to return. It's best you get your training done before seeking them out again. At least they've been told that your okay."

"Yes, at least they've been told," Harry agreed but there was a few seconds more M'gann dropped the next bombshell on him.

"Kitty and Laura weren't there."

Harry's eyes flickered open and suddenly a feeling of dread filled. It was likely nothing but at the same time, he could not help but jump to the worst possible conclusion. That was the way that Harry was.

"Did you find out where they were?" Harry asked M'gann and she was prompt to answer.

"Laura left shortly after you disappeared, she never believed that you were dead so she went looking for you," M'gann offered Harry.

' _Well that's proof that she's Logan's daughter more than anything,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"What about Kitty?"

M'gann paused. "She thought that since you were gone….there was no point in her staying."

Harry could have smacked himself. "I should have…."

"No she left days before you even woke up so even if you sent something straight away, the point was moot," M'gann commented, she had been around Harry often enough, incognito, to know when a fresh round of self-loathing was coming up.

That was true but Harry had other problems. The world at large was not fond of mutants, especially one like Kitty. She had butted heads with the Friends of Humanity a few times already and while she was not as known as someone like Captain America or Spider-Man, there was a chance that someone might have recognized her.

Despite every precaution possible being taken, Harry was still outside.

"What about my ship?" Kara chimed in suddenly, that was something that she worried about but it had been lost in her concerns to make sure that Har-Rell was well.

M'Gann's eyes snapped open before she stated in an apologetic tone of voice. "I don't know…it was gone, someone took it."

"They won't be able to get it open, would they?" Harry asked Kara and she shook her head.

"I don't think so," Kara stated but never the less she dreaded the humans finding out more than they should. Harry sensed her dismay and placed an arm around her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"We'll get it…eventually, I need to find out where Kitty is….unless she went back home?" Harry offered M'gann but the Martian Girl shook her head.

Harry thought about it, it was time to take drastic action.

"Har-Rell, if it's important to you, go, but return once you have found that she is okay," Peve said firmly and the other Artificial Intelligences were in agreement.

It was time for Kara and Harry to venture out into the outside world, with all of the dangers of it.

* * *

The new semester was going into full swing at Midtown High School and Gwen in particular looked forward to seeing what would happen in her senior year. The events of two weeks ago still flickered through her mind and just this morning, she received a message that confirmed her suspicions.

Gwen hated to tell people that she told them so but she really did tell them so. The blonde stood at the edge of the schoolyard, waiting for the first bell to ring.

' _As usual, Peter is late,'_ Gwen thought, but then again, he always tended to run into some early morning crimes that he had to bust.

"Gwen, did you hear the news?"

Gwen's other male friend, other than Peter, walked up. Harry Osborn greeted her with a jovial smile.

"What was the news?" Gwen asked, curiosity getting the better of her. There was something that was going to happen but she had no idea what.

"My father has gotten a clean bill of health and he's back to work," Harry stated with a bright smile and Gwen tried to remain calm although she was a bit worried about Osborn.

She wanted to be happy but the truth was she was not happy. She knew what Norman Osborn did as the Green Goblin. Therefore, while he claimed insanity and was rendered in a catatonic state for nearly six months, she wondered how much of it was legit. Gwen offered a bright smile, trying to be happy for her friend.

"And my father is funding the new Mutant Response Division," Harry added with a bright smile on his face. "It's ironic, isn't it, because it's mutants that put him there in the first place?"

"Really, I didn't think….I didn't think you got along with your father all that much," Gwen offered and Harry looked at Gwen with a wide smile.

"I kind of don't but I'm happy that he was put in charge of the MRD," Harry remarked as he looked Gwen directly in the eye. "Maybe he'll micro-manage someone else's life other than my own. And maybe I'll stop getting lectures how I should take more after Pete or Lex or Tess."

Gwen heard all too much about how Norman downgraded his son and said that he should take more after his best friend or his cousins. Having never met them, Gwen could not say anything positive or negative, although she did hear the younger Osborn go on a few rants about them.

Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, where is our grandmaster of tardiness?"

"I don't know," Gwen offered as she did wonder if he had been caught up doing the Spider-Man thing a bit too much this morning.

The disappearance of Arcane was something that was the topic of discussion throughout the schoolyard. There were many people who had their own theories about what happened but none of them could even figure that point out.

"I tell you Arcane is still out there."

"Where is he, flying in a UFO with Elvis and the Loch Ness Monster?"

"I don't know, he might be," one of the students stated.

"I heard he crash landed on an island nation made up of nothing but Amazon women."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!"

A young blond haired man dressed in a Midtown High Football team jacket, a t-shirt, and sweatpants rolled his eyes at the spectacle. "I don't know why they're talking about Arcane like this. I mean, the guy's alright, but he's no Spider-Man."

That was the words that came out the mouth of Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Flash was the number one fan of Spider-Man and the number one tormenter of Peter Parker. Life did love its little irony's like that. Regardless he stood them, bold and brave.

"I don't know, I think he's kind of cool," a dark skinned girl with Hispanic features stated as she turned around. Her name was Liz Allen, she was the captain of the Midtown High School Cheerleading Squad and the on again and off again girlfriend of Flash Thompson.

Today they were on again but that could change before the next bell. Thus was the politics of a high school.

"You think….I can't believe it Liz, he's some brooding loner who is standing in the shadows, who does that?" Flash asked in an exasperated tone of voice as he threw his hands up.

Despite everything, he was pumped up for the latest Football season. Flash in particular could not wait for the game against Bayville High. He wanted to show up that low-rent, third rate, Flash Thompson wannabe, Duncan Mathews and show him who the man was on the field.

Gwen turned her head around and a red haired girl with a black t-shirt and tight jeans showed up. "Hey, MJ."

"Have you see Peter?" Mary Jane asked her.

"Funnily enough, you're only the second person to ask me that, and I don't know," Gwen offered Mary Jane and the redhead nodded in response.

"Fair enough," Mary Jane commented as she peered out before a smile crossed his face. "Ah, there he is."

Gwen noticed that there had been something off about Peter's demeanor over the past few days but it really set in to her now. The blonde eyed her friend; there was something vaguely unsettling about the way he was acting. She would not say that she was completely concerned but it was getting that way.

"Hey, Pete," Gwen offered with a smile but Peter brushed by her, with a sour expression on his face. "Okay, not….not the greeting I was expecting."

"Pete, good to see you," Harry commented in a cheerful tone of voice. "Did you hear about my father?"

"What did Osborn do now?" Peter asked, his eyes glaring with a serious bit of maliciousness.

"Well Dad….he was given a clean bill of health," Harry remarked, trying to keep his voice excited, as if he did not sense the serious undercurrent of hostility coming from his friend. "And he was put in the charge of the new Mutant Response Division. We'll all feel safer at night, won't we?"

"Don't be an idiot, the only person who benefits from this is Norman Osborn, just like it always has been," Peter offered, his teeth grinding together before he peered over his shoulder and then turned back towards Harry. "If you ask me, Osborn should have gotten blown up. Serves the psychopath right."

Gwen and Mary Jane exchanged shocked looks at this statement coming from the mouth of Peter of all people. Sure it was something that was thought, by Gwen in particular, but it was not anything that they would dare say out loud. The blonde wondered what Peter might have been thinking, there was a sense that his filter had been removed from his mind.

Harry in particular, well he was not too happy to say the very least.

"You know Pete, that's out of line, I don't know what your problem is."

"Hey look over there, nerd fight!"

"Butt out Eugene!" Gwen snapped angrily before she turned around and saw Peter and Harry who were both staring down each other, tension was raising between both of them.

"You know, your dad's a psychopath, I'm just telling you what everyone else is thinking," Peter answered.

Peter smiled, it felt good not being a meek little child. It felt good to pound those criminals today until they begged for mercy and then pound them some more. Sure he broke a few bones but they lived. Granted it was in pain but things could be worse, they could have been dead.

Gwen wondered what the problem as but the bell rang and that was the cue of everyone to go inside.

"Pete's taken a huge dose of the Jerk Juice today," Mary Jane whispered to Gwen and Gwen responded with a nod.

Gwen had no idea why Peter was acting the way that he was but it was starting to annoy her a little bit. She would have to worry about it later; she did not have a class period with him until fourth, so she would not be seeing him until them. The blonde edged her way into the school, her mind half on everything.

There was a sense that she was waiting for some sword to drop over the top of her head to lop it off.

"Gwen!"

Gwen spun around and saw the person who was waiting for her by a set of doors the other end of the school. She greeted her with a smile and a wave, before the young blonde with a headband was greeted by another young blonde.

"Hey Chloe, what's in the news?"

Chloe Sullivan smiled at the utterly bad inside joke that the two of them shared.

"Nothing good, it appears that a certain group wants to hijack my paper for their nefarious purposes," Chloe remarked as she lead Gwen inside her office. Well it was an office in the loosest sense of the word, in reality it was a converted Janitorial Closet but Chloe still counted it as such. "You might have heard of them, they'll the charming group known as the Friends of Humanity."

Gwen's eyes widened at this news and suddenly she was worried that Chloe said something that she should not. As long she knew Chloe, there was always this fear that the young female would say something that would not be in her best interest. The two blondes kept their eyes on each other.

"Yes, I've heard of them," Gwen said in a slow voice, really hoping that things did not spiral out of control in the worst way possible.

"I wrote a piece in the Torch, that talked up the X-Men, saying that they were misunderstood and did not deserve to be judged because of them being different," Chloe told Gwen as the two walked forward around her office. "Sure, it's not the latest awe inspiring Flash Thompson victory on the Football Field, but still I thought it was a relevant piece of information."

Chloe let out her breath in a long sigh before she turned her head around towards Gwen and cupped a hand on her chin.

"And that's only the beginning, he wants me to print awareness against mutants," Chloe said to Gwen, her frustration becoming obvious. "He wants me to spearhead a call to arms to out mutants and to put them in their place."

"So that didn't go over too well," Gwen remarked to Chloe and the blonde shook her head. "Actually can't he get fired for that?"

"Given how crap the school board is around here?" Chloe asked Gwen and Gwen nodded. "The only thing they put money into is Football and the circus er I mean the Cheerleaders. It takes them forever to get anything constructive done. No one's going to complain, for fear out of being outed as a mutant supporter."

Gwen nodded, that did not seem right but that was educational politics in the 21st century. The people running the place did not care, teachers didn't care, and they herded students out like they were cattle.

"And that's only the beginning, he wants me to print awareness against mutants," Chloe said to Gwen, her frustration becoming obvious. "He wants me to spearhead a call to arms to out mutants and to put them in their place."

Chloe's expression turned a bit irritated and there was a certain fever pitch in her eyes before she added.

"And if I don't do it, he'll find someone who could."

Chloe sighed, she turned around and looked out the window, when she started the paper, she didn't even have a window or a door. Her office was an alcove in the middle of the math corridor, so a converted Janitor's closet was a step up. That was how far she brought the Torch in the past few years since she came here. Even though she was in her Senior Year, she didn't want the paper to fall out of her hands just yet.

It was amazing, there wasn't a school paper until she founded it, well unless you counted the badly printed and full of grammatical errors lunch menu as a school newspaper with "dessert" being spelled as "desert". Chloe remarked one day that she'd have a Gobi with her lunch.

She was landed in Saturday detention for a month for being an disruptive force. In slightly related news, school administrations had no sense of humor whatsoever.

"I wonder if I could be fired from the paper that I set up," Chloe offered with a despondent sigh but Gwen placed her hand on her arm. "Guess we'll find out before long."

"Don't give up, if anything else, trying to silence you might make the story that you wrote more attractive to other people," Gwen remarked before she offered an alternative. "If push comes to shove, you can take it to the Daily Bugle. Jameson might be a hard ass, but if you fight for it hard enough, he'll give space to anything. Hell he's ran some pro Spider-Man pieces, in the same issue even where he is bashing the web head like it's nobody's business."

"The Bugle….I don't know about that," Chloe offered in an apprehensive tone of voice. "That might be….that might be stepping in on my cousin's territory."

Chloe smiled, said cousin may have gotten an overinflated sense of her own self worth and also her own mortality landing the job with the Bugle straight out of college. She supposed that she should be happy for Lois but she did get herself into situations that tested her mortality more often than not. Then again, she was adept enough to get herself out of some rather tight fixes.

"I'm sure that there should be no problem," Gwen offered before she eyed the wall with several press clippings and computer print outs that described Arcane. "Well this is new."

"It's merely a scientific curiosity, he's been connected to the X-Men or at least he was before he disappeared," Chloe remarked before she clicked her tongue and checked her e-mail. She deleted the male enlargement pill spam before she got down to the grim and gritty of what she needed to read. Amusement flickered through her eyes as she read the e-mail "Although after his disappearance, he's been sighted in more places than an army of Elvises. Or is it Elvii? I wonder, what is the proper plural form of Elvis?"

Chloe wondered if there were many more puzzle pieces that she needed to put together regarding the mystery that was Arcane. There were many theories, some of them really wild. One of them was that he was part of a race of vampires that sparkled in the sunlight.

Who the hell came up with such absurdity? Vampires didn't sparkle in the sunlight, they burned to a crackly crisp.

"Hey, Chlo, what's this?" Gwen asked as she looked at a pamphlet that was buried underneath some clutter on her desk.

Chloe raised an eyebrow before she turned towards Gwen. "Oh that's just some junk mail that I found when I was doing some digging. It's nothing."

Gwen looked through it; it was promotional material that advertised the First Church of Shi'ar Enlightenment that promoted the worship of the Star Child who they claimed to be the one true savior of the universe.

" **The Star Child and the Fire Bird Shall Unite To Bring A New Hope to the World."**

Curiosity got the better of one Gwen Stacy, even though Chloe discounted it as bunk.

"No way," Chloe breathed, letting out a prominent sigh.

"What?" Gwen asked as she corked an eyebrow.

"There's an alien ship that's been sighted outside of New York City," Chloe commented as she watched the grainy images come to light. A poor quality video clip really did not show her anything.

Gwen could not discount that business was about to pick up in the worse way.

* * *

The raven haired reporter with violet eyes walked down the streets of New York at a brisk pace with a purpose. She continued to keep her movements fluid, careful. Her name was Lois Lane, less than a month on the job at the Daily Bugle and already she was on the story of the century.

Two alien invasions in less than two weeks, that couldn't be a coincidence. New York was rocked by the meteor shower that brought the mysterious ship. By the time that Lois arrived to get a better look at the ship, it was gone.

Was it government intervention or was it something else?

There was a humming above her head and Lois turned her head around. She stood on her heels and there was a hushed crowd around them. The raven haired reporter continued to make greater strides to her destination.

A holographic image popped over the ship. The image was distorted but a milky white face with blue eyes could be seen. Lois arched her head over to the side, she wondered if it was going speak.

Would it be capable of sentient speech?

The voice module crackled to life and the entity stated in a gruff tone of voice.

"I am here to protect you from the Star Child. You have one of your orbital cycles to surrender him to me or you will face oblivion."

Lois wondered if her first big story would be the end of the world as she knew it. Somehow she wasn't feeling fine.

**To Be Continued in Part Two on August 22** **nd** **2013.**

_**I didn't respond to review responses for the last chapter because it was old news anyway. So if you read this and still wonder why, now you know. And if you don't read this, well…there's no use to really talking to you anyway because you're not reading this text to begin with.** _

_**Really simple explanation for the world as it is: When Harry opened the box, the DC and Marvel universes fused and retroactively combined together. Harry and Deadpool are the only ones who remember the world completely how it used to be. Given that this is a comic book story, it runs off of comic book logic. As we know, every time the Scarlet Witch has the sniffles, reality could get rewritten(*)** _

_***=This never happened, but it could have.** _


	2. Shadows of the Past Part Two

**Chapter Two: "Ghosts of the Past Part Two."**

The entire world heard the statement that echoed throughout the entire city. Every set of ears within hearing distance could pick it up and the news media heard it, which meant it would be spread far and wide all around the world. There were whispers that were overheard, as they wondered who the Star Child was and why they should turn him over.

One orbital cycle was the ultimatum that was given. There was no telling what the consequences might be but it would not be prudent to test this individual. That was the case with many consequences; there was nothing good that can come from it.

Harry showed back into town just in time to hear some mysterious enemy calling for his head. His form was cloaked so he could not be seen. The camouflage spells allowed Harry's body to warp into the surroundings around him, which worked like a charm as no one even flinched as he rushed in next to them. Given the nature of the message that he was greeted with, not being seen might have been the most promising thing in the world. The wizard turned on his heel and listened for the humming.

Kara floated next to him, dressed in some Earth clothes that they acquired. She wore a black jacket, a white tank top, and tight blue pants that wrapped around her lower half. The blonde saw the scene unfold before her.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's this about?" Harry breathed but Kara shrugged her shoulders as she tried to study the ship.

"I don't really know," Kara commented as she bit down on her lip nervously. "The problem is….well Jor-El made a few friends during his time and more than a few enemies."

Harry placed his hands over the back of his head and rolled it back, that was about right. Then again, he had to deal with the same thing from his Earth father making an enemy out of Snape. So why would things be different with the Kryptonian version?

Now was not the time to bemoan about what happened, rather it was the time for Harry to keep his eyes focused on the ship along with the mysterious occupant that currently called for his head. He saw a weird pulsing energy field wrapped around it. The energy was unlike anything that he'd ever seen or experienced on Earth. The young mutant alien wizard twisted his sight off to the side and heard it humming rather loudly.

Dare he rush it and see what was up with it?

Harry felt that this was only the beginning of something dangerous that could put many people within the city in the cross fire. He hovered high in the air.

"If the Star Child can hear this, your deception will only last for so long. I can shield the world from the dangers his presence causes you but you must hand him over. It's for the Greater Good."

Harry had no idea why but hearing that phrase made him want to hurl.

"So come out from beneath your rock and take the medicine that you deserve. I promise that things will be made easier on you."

"Melodramatic much," Harry remarked as he placed his arm around Kara who was hovering above the ground. The wizard spun around to face the blonde. The two of them looked at each other. "Well….there's really no point in hiding too much longer. He knows that I'm here."

Kara nodded in agreement. "And his…..that ship looks pretty high tech."

Harry wasn't exposed to Kryptonian technology for his entire life, so he would have to take her word for it. Knowing Harry's luck, the ship would be resistant to all energy attacks including magic. Any villain with a few brain cells in their head would find ways to negate magical attacks whenever possible. The few that didn't, well they didn't have many brain cells in their head to begin with to not negate an obvious and easy way to take them down.

The wizard's eyes followed the situation and sirens were heard. There were a countless number of people converging on the scene, the police were trying to close off the area around the ship to make sure no one got too close. It was futile.

' _There's nowhere on Earth they'll be able to hide,'_ Har-Rell thought to himself as he turned around, his eyes narrowed.

He tried to focus his X-Ray vision because he could analyze energy patterns with greater precision. And with any luck, he could analyze a weakness in the ship that he could exploit. The wizard saw several microscopic particles working together in unison, it was almost like a hive mind type situation as the nodes twisted together. The wizard's eyes flickered towards his destination and his heart thumped even more loudly across his chest.

Kara wondered what he was doing but she remained quite.

"It….doesn't appear to have a flaw," Harry whispered to her.

Kara opened her mouth but Harry silenced her.

' _Actually it's best if the two of us speak like this,'_ Harry thought to Kara.

' _I guess,'_ Kara thought to herself as her eyes closed and they flickered shut. _'I'm not sure if we can get to it from here.'_

' _We've got to try, just isolate the sounds the best you can and we'll go from there,'_ Harry thought to her as he grabbed her hand. _'It's all about focus, it's all about picking out one little hum out of a thousand. Trace the transmission because it's a feedback loop we can exploit.'_

' _How do….how do you even know it will work?'_ Kara asked, granted she worked with her powers a little bit in the training simulator her mother had. Yet going through a training simulation and going against an actual situation was two different things all together.

' _Have some faith, Kara, it will work,'_ Harry thought to her as the two Kryptonians tried to get a sense of what was going on around them.

The wizard listened to the situation at hand, and he wondered if the other members of the X-Men or the various heroes that were mulling around the area of New York heard the transmission signal. Knowing them, they were going to be on the ball as usual which caused Harry to be on the edge of his nervousness

Krypton made many enemies and that was a statement that Harry remembered that Kara informed him. Lara mentioned it as well, so it was something that he should be reinforced.

And given that he and Kara were the last two survivors of the planet. They were at the top of the hit list.

* * *

The Quinjet that contained the Avengers touched down in front of a nightclub with the marquee of "Delacour's" on it. It was one of the hottest night clubs in town. Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye exited the jet and tried to get a good look around.

"Okay, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Mockingbird are close by but it will be nearly thirty minutes before they are able to get here," Iron Man informed the rest of the team. "So can we….I don't know, try and go in there and not draw attention to ourselves."

"Something tells me that thing knows that we're here," Hawkeye stated as he looked at the energy field appearing around it that knocked the tanks over as they tried to approach it. "And something tells me that my arrows won't even ding the paint job."

"Yeah that goes without saying," Natasha agreed as she frowned and looked at everything but she heard the faint echoing and the humming that came from the ship.

"Once again, you harbor one who comes from a planet of war criminals. If you do not bring him forth within the time your sunsets upon your planet, then that will be the final sunset that you will ever experience for the rest of your life."

There was another humming as Tony tried to calibrate his suit to lock onto it. He whistled nonchalantly as he spun around.

"Well, they're not….well they're not lacking for any attention," Tony offered in a pained tone of voice.

"We've got to take that thing out, now," Natasha said as she held a gun over her shoulder and prepared to take fire. "It has to have a weak spot."

"Well, it's doing a damn good job at hiding it," Tony remarked as he tried to keep scanning the bottom of the ship but found nothing. "Just got to figure out how to coordinate a way get around that thing's defenses and then I'll be in, trust me, it will go off without a hitch."

There were many hitches in that plan as the Avengers were rapidly finding out. Thor and Ms. Marvel were still a short while from arriving but they couldn't help wonder what state they would be in by the time that got here. The ultimatum rang supreme.

There was one particular woman who was not a super hero but she also did not know any fear. Lois stood at the edge of the grounds and heard the winds whispering on either side. The purple eyed woman flickered her expression towards the ship. It was beyond army standard which meant that they were being visited by someone who was not quite of their world.

Again, twice in a little over two weeks that was about two much to be a coincidence.

Lois knew that she was not going to get any closer than her vantage point.

' _Unless….no that's too risky,' Lois thought to herself which meant it was more than perfect to take the risk that she wanted to take. The dark haired reporter climbed up a ladder and looked up over the edge._

She was perched in a perfect vantage point, to see the army helicopters circling around the ship. The reporter watched from her perch point, her fingers nervously drumming. The dark haired woman bit down on her lips as her head turned off to the side.

' _Okay, it's….it's moving in this directions, and they're trying to take a shot at the ship,'_ Lois thought to herself as her eyebrow raised a little bit before she let out the breath she was holding. _'Are they insane?'_

Again, there was no way to answer that question with picture perfect clarity. The dark haired woman placed her hands on the edge of the wall that she stood and leaned forward to face the situation. Her purple eyes flickered forward and she studied the situation. There was chaos on the ground. The first volley was not effective, so they were coming around to try to get in front of the ship to before launching another. The woman twisted her expression around and studied the scene before her once again.

' _Yeah its official, they are nuts.'_

Once again, Lois frowned as she heard the next few words.

' _Fire at will, yeah its official, they are nuts,'_ Lois repeated to herself twitching her thumbs slightly and her eyes widened as they followed the progress of the men on the ground.

They were nuts as the woman turned her head around and breathed in before she breathed out. There was a rumbling that echoed from underneath her.

Elsewhere, Harry made his way around the crowd, with Kara following him. The two of them flew over the heads of everyone. It was one of those damned if you do, damned if you don't type things, because if they flew too high, they would be running into the army helicopters. If they walked they would be running into the troops on the ground.

Harry preferred not to run into anyone at least for now. His knuckles cracked together as he kept a slight eye on them. The wizard's expression flickered forward as he scanned it but there was one thing that he established in a matter of moments.

' _The person who is in that ship isn't there,'_ Harry thought to Kara and her eyes widened. _'It's a scouter ship, he'll arrive once they've surrendered me.'_

' _You're not going to surrender, are you?'_ Kara asked.

Harry snorted.

' _I didn't even bother to look up the meaning of the word,'_ Harry admitted to the blonde.

Kara did not say anything now; she waited for Harry as his eyes followed the progress of the tanks. There was one statement that fluttered through Harry's mind as he breathed in and he breathed out.

' _Idiots.'_

Harry decided that it was best to clarify after that statement went through his head. _'They'll never be able to blow a hole through their defenses, not even in a million years, not now, now ever.'_

Harry saw everyone back off and the tanks roll in before a missile was launched at the ship.

There was a pause and the shell was held in place by the energy field. The commander raised a hand, telling them to cease their fire. A moment in time existed were everyone looked around and there was a long pause as he breathed heavily in and out.

' _Nothing,'_ Harry thought to her. _'See what you can do about getting the civilians out of here if things get ugly.'_

' _Right,'_ Kara thought to herself as she waited for the signal at a moment's notice.

An explosion resounded as the shell bounced off the tank.

Lois moved out of the way and scrambled down the steps. She never thought that she would see the army do something so entirely stupid. The woman's eyes widened, if her father saw something like this, he would roll over in his grave. And given that he was not even dead, that really would be a grand accomplishment in stupidity.

The reporter staggered a slight amount as she felt herself get rocked by the missile explosion beneath her. The building quaked around her and she lost her balance.

Lois was about to get crushed by the falling debris but someone or something pushed her out of the way. Someone caught her in his arms and things were happening way too fast for her to reconcile everything. The debris that flew towards the crowd suspended in the air.

The reporter did get a look at her mysterious savior for he moved too fast but he did save her ass. She would be getting her story alright if he did not intervene, her own obituary.

* * *

"This is Cat Grant of Daily Bugle Communication and I am on the scene here as an alien ship appeared earlier today. Our mysterious attacker from the stars showed up today and demanded that we surrender someone, or something he called the Star Child to him. The entire city must wonder one thing and that is, who is this Star Child? Why is this attacker here, what does he truly want? We're going to stay with this as long as we can, until the very end."

Rachel watched the television at the Xavier Institute with a nervous expression flickering through her eyes, she heard the mysterious Star Child being talked about. The red head woman put every single piece together. About a day ago they got the news that Harry Potter was alive and was out there. She supposed that she should have had more faith in him but it was just the way he supposedly died that was so shocking and sudden.

"Wait….there's been….what is that?"

The blonde reporter turned around as she saw a blur move off to the side. The woman who he saved had wide eyes and her breathing quickened.

"This just in a mysterious hero has shown up and saved civilians from the alien ship which has tried to attack us."

"No way."

Rogue breathed out this question as she popped up and placed a hand on her hips. The young mutant's eyes widened at the events happening on the television screen and her heart beat strongly against her chest. Her eyes blinked rapidly as her breathing became even more frantic. The young mutant arched her head back and let another breath out.

"It's actually….yeah I figured this was going to happen," Rachel offered but then she shook her head. "Looks like Harry returned."

"And he's in the thick of things as usual," Kurt commented as he showed up.

"So, he decides to show back up and gets himself right into trouble," Scott offered as he showed up for the first time that day. The mutant's eyes narrowed. "Figures."

Rogue was not in the mood to deal with Scott's bullshit and neither were Wanda or Rachel by the looks in their eyes. She was the one who finally broke the silence. "The thing about Harry is that he might get himself into trouble but he gets himself out of trouble pretty well. So I wouldn't really worry about him too much."

Scott's eyes flickered a moment and he was about ready to say something but there was another bit on the news that prevented him from speaking once again.

"This just in, our mysterious visitor from the stars has brought forth another message. We're trying to get the feed up so you the viewing audience can hear it."

The humming nearly blew out the television speakers as the group of X-Men edged around it.

"So he is present, but he does not show himself. The problem is that his kind does not care about anything when they conquer. I am a savior of this world but I will destroy it should the Star Child not surrender himself."

Rogue's eyes widened and she wanted to slap herself. What kind of backwards logic was coming out of his mouth? The southern belle could not follow that line of reasoning even for a moment and she wondered if someone was losing his mind the more he talked.

"I will give you a short time longer but if the Star Child does not face me, he will suffer the consequences."

"I don't think he wants to go there," Amara whispered, speaking up for the first time. She sat in the corner, quiet, watching, along with the rest of the new mutants.

"Well we got to go down there, don't we?" Bobby asked and Scott spun around to face him.

"This isn't our problem."

Scott stated these words in the most dismissive way possible, in such a matter that they could not believe what he said. The rest of the X-Men looked completely exasperated that he said such a thing.

Tabby decided to offer him her own two cents. "Isn't our problem? Are you fucking retarded? You know there's a damn good reason why no one likes you…."

"Enough, Tabitha," Xavier offered in a crisp voice, knowing that the last thing he needed was the team being broken apart by infighting. Now that Harry departed, Scott was going to be the leader of this team. He might not be the leader that anyone wanted but he was the leader that he needed. "We don't even know if it was young Mister Potter down there."

"Actually there might be a pretty good chance it was Harry, if that girl who came here informed him that Kitty was gone," Ororo remarked to the rest of them.

"I can't believe you didn't notice she left until the morning," Rogue offered as she gritted her teeth. "But then again, giving the mansion's stirring security system I'm not surprised."

Xavier allowed Rogue's comment to brush over him.

"So what are we going to do?" Kurt asked and Scott was the one that tried to answer the question but it was Jean that stepped up.

"We're all heading downtown, we're going to see what's going on," Jean said as she stepped on Scott's toes, taking the leadership of the team. She figured that someone was going to have to step up and do so, since Harry had other more pressing matters on his hand. Phoenix Force or no Phoenix Force, Jean was not going to just sit back and ideally wait for this team to sink into the ground.

Scott's disbelief was completely off the charts.

"I do think that it might be a good idea to at least take a look at the situation that's transpiring," Xavier offered before he added. "But this is merely a fact finding mission, do not engage the enemies. Let's not forget that given recent events, mutants aren't the top of the list."

"Don't see you doing much of anything to put out good publicity," Rogue said in a challenging voice.

"Rogue, that was out of line," Scott offered and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, boy scout!" Rogue snapped back.

"We should go now, see if we can help any," Kurt offered as he tried to be the one to maintain peace in this situation and Scott's eyes widened. "Hey man, nothing against you but that ship looks dangerous. People could get hurt."

Kurt thought that Scott should remove the stick from his ass before someone ripped it out of it and beat him to death with it. But he was not about to say that out loud.

The X-Men all got to their feet, with Scott following them, about to open his mouth but he was cut off.

"Follow my lead," Jean told them all and they all ignored a few half-hearted attempts by Scott to try and take the reigns.

' _Good for you Mom, a pet rock has better leadership skills than Cyclops,'_ Rachel thought to herself as the group scrambled out the door.

* * *

It was now time to show himself to the world for the first time, well kind of. Harry was not about to let Arcane make a return to the world. As far as the world at large knew, he was dead or at least in hiding. In fact, from the few bits of information that traveled to his ears at the Fortress, Arcane had developed some kind of Elvis like cult status where people speculated on whether or not he was dead, with a website that tracked various "sightings."

That both amused and scared Harry at the same time.

In the end, Harry wondered if people really should do better things with their time. He stepped forward, dressed in a black long coat, a black shirt, and black pants, with a silver symbol etched on the edge of the coat. It was a triangle with a circle in the middle and two lines down it, upside down for the world to see.

"Star Child, I am growing impatient."

"Then you should learn some patience!" Harry yelled, as he rushed forward. No one could get a clear shot of his face. The nature of magic prevented him from being picked up on camera as anything but an indistinguishable blur.

The menace in the ship remained silent, there was a moment in time where everything crawled to a stop. Harry wondered if he thought this little mission through so far or not. Kara returned, having herded many of the civilians off but she was ready to go at a moment's notice, in case more came.

"You are not a coward, that is a virtue that will serve you well upon your death," the voice echoed from the ship surrounded with an energy field. "And both of the last children of Krypton stand before me, soon to be defeated, but it is something that I have looked forward to for quite some time."

a rumbling echoed through the ship.

"I've waited for a long time…."

Harry analyzed the ship and several razor sharp spikes made of pure magical energy were conjured in mid air and fired. He was not going to mess around with this guy, he was going straight for the kill. While he sensed that the ship might be made invulnerable against magic, he was still going to try to bombard it anyway. On the off chance that he was wrong, he could get something done.

The blasts of magical energy connected with the ship with a solid explosion. It rocked the ship hard and Harry's eyes turned slightly.

There was nothing, not even a dent in the edge of the ship.

"A noble effort."

Harry was getting annoyed by him already. The Kryptonian mage edged forward before he threw his head back and spoke in a commanding voice. "There is nothing noble about your effort, you know."

"Arrogant whelp."

"Oh, that's cute, isn't it Kara?" Harry whispered to the blonde beside him.

"Yeah it is, Har-Rell, it's extremely cute," Kara stated as the ship hummed next to her.

Harry waited for his words to sink in before he began to speak once more and he spoke in his most commanding voice possible.

"Let's face it, you can't defeat me, you don't have the power to do so. So you're weak and….you're not even here right now are you?"

Harry's expression twisted to a rather malevolent smile.

"Let's face it, no matter what you try to do, you can't defeat me."

Har-Rell's face was smiling wildly, in a moment that should have been captured for the world.

"Sad really."

There was a rumbling within the ship as Harry shifted himself up and waited for the individual to present himself. Forcing him to fight head on by playing to the ego of this entity, that was what Harry was hoping for.

' _Actually, I wonder if this is…a good idea,'_ Kara thought to him through the bond link.

' _Kara, you'll learn before too long that heckling the bad guy is the most fun part of being a hero,'_ Harry thought, although he figured that he learned that from hanging around Spider-Man a bit too much to be considered healthy.

The crowd backed up, except for one reporter, who did not have enough near death experiences for one day. A large imposing figure strode forward. He had chalk white skin, with silver body armor that wrapped around him. His grey eyes focused on Harry intently and his silver hair stuck up in the air.

"You will pay for your insolence and your arrogance alien," it stated, although maybe it was he, although with some aliens it was hard to tell. "Krypton spurned my offer at alliance, and then humiliated my people."

' _Here's a nice fact, this guy tried to conquer Krypton,'_ Lara thought from the Fortress as she transmitted a message into Harry's mind.

Harry was taken aback that he had some kind of mental link to the Fortress but he supposed that now as not the time to ask questions about that. Rather his eyes watched the individual facing him down.

"My name is Tyrell, if you wish to know your executioner," the individual offered.

"Yeah, I do think it's a common courtesy to know the name of the person that I'm about to knock around," Harry fired back without missing a beat.

He shot a white energy pulse from his hand but Harry threw himself to the ground and dodged it. His eyes squinted before the wizard sent heat vision out of his eyes towards his enemy but his shield protected him.

"You wish to play with fire, you might get burned," Tyrell offered but Kara broke out into laughter. The villain seemed confused. "Do you find my statement amusing, girl?"

"No it's just….I've heard people use that sentence on Earth television before, it's kind of….well it's kind of corny," Kara offered before she turned her head around and there was a fireball that shot out.

Kara had some pretty good reflexes and she dodged out of the way. The blonde tucked and rolled but then she saw a group of children in the way. She darted out of the way, scooping them up, and speeding them off, before they could be crushed.

Harry jumped into the air and grabbed Tyrell around the waist, before leaping higher. His body flew to undreamed of heights, before he brought his enemy higher and higher above the pavement, to make the most impact before he hit the ground.

Tyrell struggled, this was not going as he planned, and sure enough, the Kryptonian let go of him. He tried to accelerate himself to the ground but a series of ropes shot around him. The enemy spiraled in the air like a demented marionette on a string, before he was flung head over heels.

"Just wait," Tyrell stated as he tried to heal himself but was blasted once more.

"I'm sorry, I thought that we were going to fight," Harry told him as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Just wait," Tyrell stated as he tried to heel himself but was blasted once more.

* * *

There was a loud round of explosions as the X-Jet touched down to the ground outside of the area that was roped off. Once the jet was safely on the ground, Jean exited it and stepped forward. There was something about the ringing in her ears now that was vaguely unsettling.

"I'm sorry, I thought that we ready to fight."

Jean would recognize that voice anywhere, and Rachel, Rogue, and Amara picked things up, with Wanda following behind them. The group exited the jet, followed by the others.

"Remember what the Professor said…."

"There!" Rachel yelled as she ignored Scott and pointed to see the blur in the distance that dodged an energy attack.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is that thing?" Bobby asked as he watched them all.

Tabby closed her eyes. "Someone that wants to take Harry down in the worst way."

"Is there a best way to take down someone like Harry?" Bobby asked but that statement got no answers whatsoever.

There was a loud humming around them once again, the ship was abandoned and Jean felt like she was drawn by it a little bit. Her eyes flickered in mild recognition and the humming got even more prominent. The ship was before her.

' _Jean….it's…'_ the garbled voice of the Phoenix Force sounded.

Jean shook her head, the Phoenix Force was back, kind of, and it was like a badly tuned radio. She wondered where it had gone in the last few days.

The debris fired out into the crowd but Jean stopped it with a telekinetic attack.

"I think we should take this vandal down with extreme prejudice!"

The thunderous voice of Thor could be heard as he showed up, with Ms. Marvel behind him, to join Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, who had most of the crowd out of the way.

"Well it looks like the gang is all here, so can we stop this guy?" Iron Man asked but Hawkeye raised his eyebrow as he watched the battle before him.

"Why, he's doing plenty?" Hawkeye asked Iron Man and sure enough the battle continued.

Harry thought that he held his own against some rather dangerous individuals but this guy had a real axe to grind with him. Which was a shame, as the wizard never met this Tyrell guy in his entire life and there was another loud humming that was driving him up a wall. He avoided hearing the humming and powered on through.

' _Okay, I might not have met him before but now I don't want to,'_ Harry thought to himself as he drilled him with several high impact attacks.

A combination of magical and physical attacks was the order of the day for this particular wizard. He sent them at his enemy like a volley of intensity. The wizard continued to push himself forward and tried to nail him back.

"I don't think you've grasped one simple point…."

Harry angrily blasted him backwards, managing to maneuver him so he did not hit anyone but also give him the greatest amount of pain possible. He did not know where the organs were for this guy but he was bound and determined to hit the most painful spots that would not kill him. Given the grunts of agony, Harry was a bit closer to getting to that point than he believed previously.

If only he was done but a wizard's work was never done. He twisted his head around before he watched his enemy stagger to his feet. Tyrell was struggling, armor slightly damaged.

"You aren't the only one who thrives underneath a yellow sun, Kryptonian," Tyrell breathed as he felt the sun's healing embrace.

"Maybe, but you're the only one who is dependent on it," Harry commented before he flickered his hand and a red dome appeared around them.

Tyrell held his hand out and saw that his healing had been haltered. The red solar radiation filtered in to him.

"My powers are derived from magic, whilst you're very dependent on the suns healing yellow rays," Harry offered to him.

The enemy's eyes flickered towards his face.

"Very clever, but ultimately futile."

An energy blast cut through the air and rocketed towards Harry's chest.

He dodged the attack and Thor showed up to smash Tyrell in the chest for all that he was worth. His armor cracked and the enemy flew head over heels.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl before his enemy smashed onto the ground with a thunderous crack. Bones could be heard cracking and snapping.

"I will not lie, that felt good," Thor offered, as finally that rogue had shut his mouth and silence was bliss.

"So, is it over already?"

Iron Man hovered over towards them, with the rest of the Avengers popping up, at least the ones who were able to show up for the battle on such short notice. The Armored Avenger used his armor gauntlet to analyze the blood that had been spilled on the ground.

"If I thought it was that easy….well I would be more concerned," Iron Man commented in a light tone of voice.

"Easy?" Harry asked.

Iron Man sighed before the man underneath the armor offered a few words to Harry. "Look, I know you're always a right little ray of sunshine but…."

There was a loud whistling sound from the ship, which had been left unattended during the battle. Kara flew over, clutching her ears.

It was now that Harry noticed that the X-Men were here but he could not really be bothered too much about that. The shrill sound assaulted his super powered hearing and his knees buckled slightly before him. He grabbed onto Kara as she nearly dropped to her knees.

"Awful," Kara breathed as she rubbed the side of her ears.

"Not just awful, he's done something," Harry offered as he picked up the beaten form of Tyrell, silver blood pouring out of his mouth. The emerald eyed enchanter shook Tyrell, glaring in his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Sealed your fate, sealed all of your fates. This world dies for its sins, and I am the savior that brings them to their realm of damnation."

Harry knew immediately then what it was, it was a bomb, and it kept humming.

**To Be Continued in Part Three.**


	3. Shadows of the Past Part Three

**Chapter Three: "Shadows of the Past Part Three."**

Harry's hearing was assaulted by the loud whirring sound and Kara as well was bombarded with the noises. The two Kryptonians found out rather quickly that super powered hearing can be extremely sensitive to extremely loud noises. The two lurched forward as Harry grabbed his ear and started to rub it, not really hearing anything of value as he turned around.

"So do you have any idea what that noise is?" Stark asked and Harry inclined his head as he considered the question until he confirmed that he did not with a rough shake of it.

"Not particularly, but I don't think it's something that we should be throwing up the red flag for," Harry remarked as he watched Carol and Natasha edge over to the crowd, keeping their expressions firm and extremely neutral. "If you can analyze it, it will be a big help."

"Yeah, I'm futuristic, but even this is a bit much by my standards," Stark remarked but never the less he calibrated his suit in an attempt to locate the sound that ship was giving up. "It's given off a high level frequency, some form of radiation. I don't believe….actually I might be able to figure this out, given time."

Harry's hands placed onto his head as he pondered what he had to do. The individual on the ground laughed even though he was secured and not in any position to triumph. Harry needed answers and since this man's brain proved to be quite resistant to any kind of mental techniques, he needed to be kept awake for questioning.

For now at the very least.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tyrell asked, his eyes flickering with a fury that could not be matched by anything Harry ever saw. "You see this thing before you, it is something that will wipe the rest of your kind clean from the face of this planet."

"For someone who hasn't won, you've got quite the mouth on you," Carol commented to him as Tyrell's eyes turned to the blonde with a furious expression.

"It doesn't matter if I win, as long as this false prophet dies," Tyrell offered as he still felt the ravages of going through the battle with this one. He was far stronger than he thought. "I always have a contingency plan. You were spared a few scant years, I do hope that you've made the most of them."

Harry blocked out these words, discouraging as they might be. The wizard's expression remained cool and collected. Most people would lose their cool when they came under fire. Harry was not one of those people, ever since the moment that he was born, he always kept his head in a crisis.

"Harry," Rogue offered the moment he walked forward to join her.

"Rogue, Rachel, Wanda, Jean, Amara, Kurt, Bobby…." Harry stated before he added as an afterthought. "Scott."

Scott nodded briskly.

"So I'm guessing that you weren't as dead as we thought," Scott offered back to Harry coolly.

' _Don't sound so broken up about it,'_ Rachel thought, eying Scott, wondering what his problem was. Although his problem could be a culmination of many things that had happened, including getting a strong sense of his own self-worth.

Rachel thought that if Harry could be the better person and just blow Scott's attitude off, she could do so as well. After all, Harry was able to be a great leader in spite of what the other people around him said. The magical mutant was someone who inspired others around him to do great things. Harry turned off to the side, green eyes flickering with intensity as he did.

"No, I wasn't dead, but it's a long story and I wish to have enough to time to do it the proper credit," Harry offered Scott in the coolest voice possible.

Rachel smiled, that was the biggest brush off ever.

"Hello, Harry, it's good to see you once more," Ororo offered as the group eyed the blonde.

"This is Kara, she's…just like me," Harry remarked to the group as they were about to questioned things.

They had their mouths open but Jean was the one who cut in with a few more words. "Yeah, I know things seem frustrating to try to figure out but we've got to wait for this to pan out. Trust me, Harry's got a good explanation for all this, he always has a good explanation for something like this."

Everyone responded with crisp nods as Harry moved away from them towards the Avengers. Harry held a device in his hand that was picking up the energy readings.

"Okay, I'm getting a reading on the ship, are you getting that Tony?" Harry asked.

"Gotcha lot and clear," Stark remarked with a nod as he saw the symbols around it.

"Wow, that's….I don't understand a word of that," Carol remarked as she looked over the numbers, and she had dealt with some pretty high tech stuff in her days. Especially the technology that she confiscated in her work with SWORD, it was amazing. She watched them click through everything, amazed as they got more and more information to try and pinpoint what needed to be done. "It's amazing though, I think."

"It is pretty amazing but we've got to focus, we have to shut that ship down," Harry offered as he locked onto a solution. "And I believe that if we siphon off the energy, to the point where it can't reach critical, I can put a shield around it and vanish it piece by piece. Your arc reactor can do that."

"It can?" Tony asked and Harry nodded his head. "Is that….is that safe?"

"It is," Harry offered to him, he would not have offered that point unless he was one hundred percent sure. "I'm sending you the calibrations right now, I tried to dumb it down as much as I could."

Tony's facial expression turned to that of a mild amount of annoyance.

"Hey….I didn't roll off the turnip truck yesterday," Stark protested as he continued to flicker through the readings.

"The real question is do you need anything explained?" Harry asked and Stark paused before he looked over everything.

"No, I'm good," Stark replied to him in a calm tone of voice before he asked the question that burned on the tip of his tongue. "So how long is this going to take?"

"Three minutes, and you've got three minutes and nineteen seconds before we get blown into microscopic dust particles," Harry informed them as he had everything prepared, all Stark had to do was work his magic.

"No pressure or anything," Hawkeye remarked as he let his breath out in a whistle.

Harry turned around and saw Nick Fury standing there, arms crossed. The green eyed wizard focused on Fury, his green eyes meeting Fury's one eye.

"So missed me Fury?" Harry asked of him.

"Yes, like bowel cancer," Fury offered to him but a smile crossed the face of the grizzled commander of SHIELD none the less. He took a moment to adjust to the situation before he remarked in a cool tone. "Didn't think for a moment that you were dead."

"No body, no death," Harry offered Fury and the Commander inclined his head with a brief nod.

"Right in one, although even if you did leave a body, I wouldn't be convinced," Fury replied crisply to him. "It would likely be a clone or a robot or a robot disguised as a clone anyway."

Stark meanwhile was shaking, siphoning off this energy caused the systems of his armor to go haywire. Harry's eyes flickered towards him and he placed a hand on his forearm to try and stabilize the billionaire.

"I'm fine….I'm fine," Stark managed as he shook badly. He twisted his head around and paused. "That was unpleasant but I've had worse."

Harry had no time to follow up on that statement as he managed to shield the ship. His eyes closed as he concentrated on safely getting it out of there. If he missed one part, that would be the end for them all. Piece by piece, the ship disappeared into nonexistence where it could not harm anyone ever again.

Tyrell's eyes widened furiously.

"YOU DARE!"

"This guy's really asking for it, isn't he?" Rogue asked.

Jean smiled, her Phoenix Powers were not back to one hundred percent but she could use them now.

Harry decided that if they worked together, they might be able to take him down.

"You might defeat me but…."

Wanda blasted him with a hex bolt causing his head to ring. His armor, which had nearly been healed, failed once more thanks to her powers. The young magical mutant held her hands up and watched him with a raised eyebrow before she remarked in a stoic tone.

"You talk too much."

Rogue was the next to attack him, flying at him with the utmost fury. Her punch rattled him, it was nearly strong as what Harry was capable of with his Kryptonian abilities. It rocked him with furious fury.

Kara zipped forward next but her training was rather rudimentary, so all she served as for the time being was as a super powerful distraction. She zipped to the right and zoomed to the left which caused Tyrell to swat at her, like trying to nail a fly.

Thor smashed Tyrell with Mjolnir and Iron Man, suit now back to full strength, fired at him with a series of repulsor blasts. The alien stepped back, his armor cracking but he pushed all of his bio-energy into protecting himself.

' _And he has a weakness,'_ Harry thought to Jean. _'His body might heal fast, but let's see how much of a hammering his mind can take.'_

' _On it,'_ Jean thought as she tried to lock onto the mind but the thoughts were too alien to comprehend.

The Phoenix Force flickered through her subconscious, she tried to push into his mind at full power. Jean felt like it was behind a locked vault, all she needed was a bit more time and she would have him. There was a loud cracking sensation as the Phoenix Force pushed out towards him.

Jean went full phoenix and knocked Tyrell back.

"They fight by you," Tyrell grunted as he ignored the ringing in his ears and Bobby fired a blast of ice towards him. It froze his legs but not for long. "They fight with you they'll…"

An arrow fired into Tyrell's chest and Natasha flicked a grenade. Water splashed on the ground at Tyrell's feet and the alien looked outraged.

"You try and defeat me with water," Tyrell remarked, unable to believe that such a thing occurred. "You must be….argh."

Natasha tried to defeat him with both water and a huge burst of electricity from the Widow's Bite. This fried Tyrell rather harshly. He screamed out loud in agony but he was not taken down, not yet. He refused to be dropped by an attack from a mere mortal.

The combined psychic attacks by Jean and Rachel put him down onto the ground and his knees buckled, before Harry focused his eyes.

He could kill him where he stood but if Tyrell died, he would not learn anything. Therefore the wizard threw his full might towards his enemy and with a blast of magical energy he flew backwards to the ground.

He followed this up by punching him so hard that in the face that his jaw cracked, sending Tyrell straight into dream land.

X-X-X

Tyrell leaned back against the wall of his cell, all things considered, he did not look too rattled by his predicament. The alien's eyes narrowed at Nick Fury who walked up towards him to stare him down.

""If you were smart, you'd end this right now before I escape, and believe me, I will be able to escape," Tyrell told him, even though it pained him to speak!. He refused to allow himself to show any vulnerability to these barbarians.

"In a moment," Fury informed him as his arms crossed and he kept his neutral expression on Tyrell. "What was the point of today's attack?"

Tyrell offered the most twisted and to the point answer he could.

"You humans were in the way; it wasn't anything personal, against humanity at least. The Star Child is another matter entirely. Sometimes planets die just for the sake of being in the way. Mine did, and others did and yours will as well."

Tyrell decided to offer Fury the courtesy of informing him exactly what he meant by these remarks.

"Earth is nowhere near important enough on the galactic arena to have mandated any sort of attention, until now. It is a planet that is ripe for conquest. Or ripe for destruction depending on the race. It's weak and primitive."

"If we were so weak and primitive, how are you in this cell and the Earth not a chunk of smoldering cinders?" Fury challenged him.

Tyrell's snorted as he held his hands on his chest, and threw his head back before looking at the director of SHIELD. A look of superiority that Fury wanted to slap off of his face crossed it.

"You do not get it at all do you?" he asked in a calm voice. His tone was icy and his teeth clenched together. "You do not get what you're dealing with. I would have destroyed you if it was not for your alien savior."

Tyrell paused before he continued in a calm tone of voice. "You would have been stomped by him. Of course, I would not have been here in the first place had he not been here. His kind is truthfully a double edged sword. He will lord over you and control you. Allowing me to destroy you would have been the kindest thing in the world for it has just begun. Now you have to face future humiliation at the hands of other races throughout the twenty eight known galaxies."

The alien's face contorted into an extremely ugly grimace before his eyes fixed on everyone around him. He turned his expression around before he continued to speak a tiny bit more.

"Perhaps the aliens have already arrived here and have infiltrated humanity."

That statement was not a good one for a known paranoid like Nick Fury to hear. He reached forward and nearly grabbed the bars before stopping himself, a demand spat out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

Tyrell kept his expression rather calm. "What makes you think I'm speaking about anything of value? I know little more than you do. You might contain me for now but there will be others. And there will be others that would draw out all of humanity's suffering to the point where you will be begging for the end but there is no end in sight."

Fury pondered over these words in his mind, it made him think more than ever. The Director of SHIELD found himself being drawn to paranoid thoughts and wondered if this individual knew far more than he thought that he did. The government agent twisted his expression towards his prisoner.

"That's all the free information you're getting from me," Tyrell offered Fury. "You wish to find any more from me; you take it up with the galactic council. But given the Earth is not regulated by them, you might not want to deal with them and any sanctions they might pose upon you barbarians."

"You forfeited any rights the second you stepped onto this planet and tried to blow us into smithereens," Fury barked as he lost his temper before his eye flashed towards Tyrell. "Let's see you chill here for a while. Maybe you'll be a bit more cooperative later."

"Death means nothing to me, imprisonment either, and torture is not something that I fear," Tyrell commented without blinking as he watched Fury. "You've never dealt with anything like me, I'm not one of your psychotic Earth criminals that you can shake with a few threatening words."

"You'd be surprised how many men I've shaken," Fury growled as he spun around and walked away.

"Nothing like me," Tyrell stated nastily.

"So any luck cracking Ziggy Stardust over there?"

That question was stated by Tony Stark who kept his eye on Fury who shook his head.

"The new prison should hold him, even if he breaks from his cell, he won't be able to find his way out of this realm without at least three sets of codes from three trusted agents of SHIELD," Fury informed Stark. "No, he hasn't cracked yet but he's let more slip than I think he intended to."

"Or just enough," Reed Richards commented before he looked over the notes on his paper. "42 should hold, this area of the Negative Zone cannot be accessed without the authorization codes to the portal."

"We might consider bringing more prisoners over here, it would keep them out of the way," Stark offered to them and Fury turned around.

"It would be more secure and they could escape but wouldn't be able to get out of here," Fury commented to them.

Fury had other things to determine, the report of Harry Potter's demise was greatly exaggerated which he suspected that it would be.

"Potter popped up quick and then he's gone back into the night," Clint offered as he joined the group after they exited the portal into the SHIELD facility.

"Well he's like that," Fury offered to him but then he saw a smiling Harry Potter standing before him. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Harry commented in a light tone of voice.

"Do you have any idea about this nutjob?" Fury asked to him but Harry raised a hand with a calm expression blinking through his eyes.

"I wish I did, but I really have no idea," Harry remarked as he took in the SHIELD facility and had a good look at everything that was around him. He was completely impressed by everything and he whistled for a few seconds. "Nice place you've got here, Fury."

Fury did not say anything, but he knew that Potter knew far more about this situation that he was letting on, it was just having him say anything that was another matter entirely. There was a few seconds before someone spoke up.

"So are you back for long?" Natasha asked as she turned up, thinking that she heard the sound of Harry's voice. The wizard's expression turned toward hers, with a smile crossing his face.

"Well I'm back for a little bit, just making sure that SHIELD has our little visitor from the stars completely secure," Harry told them as Fury looked over his shoulder. "May I help you, Fury?"

"You had another one with you, where is she now?" Fury asked but Harry turned towards him, his expression locked onto the Commander of SHIELD.

Harry turned his head towards her. "She's in a perfectly safe location. She hasn't caused any harm to anyone, so don't start getting it in your head than this is much more than it is"

"And what is it?" Fury demanded to Harry.

"Oh, it's nothing much, just two people who lost their homes trying to find a new one," Harry remarked to him, his expression warning Fury to let it die right now. "Don't push the issue Fury, I'd worry about other matters. Like how an alien ship got to Earth mostly undetected."

Again Fury grudgingly admitted that there was a point of some sort that was made. The fact of the matter was that if he allowed this ship thing to pass without incident, there was going to be a huge problem. This individual had a point, there were a lot about Earth's defenses that could need some fine tuning.

"So….welcome back I guess," Carol remarked to Harry who turned to the blonde with a nod. He had barely noticed she showed up until now.

"Well I'm not officially back, at least not yet, although give me a little bit and I'll be around," Harry remarked as he stepped forward.

"How long?"

Harry smiled as that question was given and he decided to give them the answer to them. "As long as it takes but don't worry about me being gone. This world stood for thousands of years without me, I'm sure it will hold on it's own for a couple more months."

The wizard knew that he left the prisoner in good hands but he paused before he offered Fury one more piece of information.

"You better be on your guard, because someone like that never works alone," Harry remarked to Fury and the Commander of SHIELD nodded.

"Duly noted."

X-X-X

Harry stepped to the edge of the Xavier Institute, with Kara on one side of him. She was dressed in a blue jacket, a red tank top, and blue jeans that fit snugly around her along with tennis shoes. She wore a pair of glasses that covered her face and a hair dying charm had been applied that turned her hair brown. It was hoped that this was a good enough disguise so that no one could put two and two together.

Harry wore a green jacket, a black top, and blue jeans, with a pair of glasses. It had been a long time since he wore glasses but naturally he did not have to. They were mostly for show, to maintain the human mask that he presented to the outside world.

A third individual joined them quickly, it was Megan. She was dressed in a green top and a jean skirt, along with knee high red boots. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail which flowed down her back. Not wanting to be left out, she wore a pair of glasses as well.

"I don't know, there's something about a pair of glasses that throws people off," Megan offered to them with a shrug. "Or at least it does on Earth television."

"I can't believe that people would be that gullible, well actually I can believe that," Harry offered them as Megan's expression turned into a smile. "So did you rest well in the Fortress?"

"Yeah, I just wish the security system was better," Harry offered as he reached forward. "Well this is the part a ton of meteors falling on the top of my head delayed for a little bit."

"Well I was there, I didn't get to do anything," Kara offered before she spoke to Harry. "Did you….did you do anything out there in battle like freeze up or something?

Harry smiled back at her. "I've done that a few times, don't worry. I didn't expect you to be the best in the world out there, you're still learning."

Kara nodded, her spirits lifted a slight bit before she turned towards the Mansion. "So this is the place that you lived at for a year in this world."

"Yes it is," Harry offered and Kara whistled as she looked over it.

"Pretty neat,' Kara commented to him as she continued to use her eyes to scan up and down the Mansion, her expression growing more expressive with each swipe over it. She shrugged her shoulders and peered over one to eye Harry. "It looks amazing."

"Yeah, I just wish the security system was better," Harry offered as he reached forward. "Well this is the part a ton of meteors falling on the top of my head delayed for a little bit."."

"Yes, I know, but it's for the best that you say your goodbyes before you leave and then you can focus on your training," Megan told him.

Harry smiled, the hardest part was leaving but it was something that he knew was going to happen from the moment he got here. The only regret that he had, minor as it was, was that he would get people's hopes up that his return would be permanent. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Now with that motion was out of the way, Harry tapped his foot on the ground impatiently as he waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and Jean looked outside. For a second she thought it was some Friends of Humanity idiot that she had to mind wipe again or make him think he was a three year old or something. Thankfully her mood and her eyes brightened as she saw who was on the other side.

"Harry!" Jean yelled as she threw her arms around Harry and got on her tip toes, before she kissed him heatedly.

Harry hoisted her off on the ground, his arms wrapping around her. Jean pushed herself into the embrace, her tongue inserting into his mouth. The fact she fought her very obvious attraction to Harry for months flickered through her mind and she felt stupid because of it but Jean made up for lost time.

Megan hummed lightly and checked her watch as Jean broke apart from Harry, both having swollen lips and messed up clothes.

"I didn't expect you to stop by….considering what happened," Jean stated and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I mean….I know you would if you could but there were other circumstances."

"I know Jean, trust me," Harry remarked as he turned over towards Megan and Kara. "This is Megan, I believe you two have already met."

"Yes we have," Jean agreed as she moved over to greet the girl. "The Professor is flummoxed by you."

"I aim to please," Megan offered with a bright smile, but there was a certain amount of mischief that danced through her glowing green eyes as she looked at Jean.

"And this is Kara she's….a fellow survivor of my world," Harry remarked, considering that Jean did not know much about anything.

Rogue, Wanda, and Rachel turned up before anything further could be said on that note.

"Harry, welcome back, Sugah" Rogue offered as she moved towards him with a tight hug. Harry noticed that she'd seem to done away with her Goth look.

While he didn't hate the Goth look per say, it did do Rogue a great disservice to her natural beauty. Even though she did pull the Goth thing off well but still she looked rather nice. He drank in her look, her dark hair with a hint of the white stripe in it. Her dazzling blue eyes and pouty lips were even more beautiful now. Her tight green shirt wrapped around her and showed off her skin, as the bracelet that Harry gave her was on. Her tight pants looked even tighter around her, as her sexy ass was well developed.

"Nice, to see you Rogue, you look beautiful," Harry told her and Rogue's face spread to a wide ear to ear grin, before she planted her lips on Harry's with a searing kiss.

She pulled back, with a hand on her hip. "Why thank you Sugah, glad to see you approve."

The Southern belle offered in a more serious tone of voice. "It's good to see you."

Rogue looked wonderful but Wanda looked absolutely stunning as well with what she did to herself. Her dark hair hung down past her shoulders, which suited her quite nicely. She wore a red top that showed off her toned stomach, along with a red skirt that wrapped snugly around her hips. Harry looked her over, and Wanda's feet were covered by a pair of red pumps.

"Hello Harry, welcome back," Wanda offered to him with a smile, pleased to see that her attire was getting the desired reaction from him.

"Wanda, you did something with your hair didn't you, it looks great," Harry remarked to the young magical mutant.

"Thank you Harry," Wanda told him, her lips curling into a smile, the first thing that he noticed was her hair. She was still quite pleased by what she'd done with it.

Rachel was silent for a few seconds. "Harry….don't take this the wrong way, but….Cyclops is being a dick and I might just strangle him if I'm here for too much longer."

"Well that was forward," Megan offered in a dry voice as Kara giggled off to the side.

' _He's her father, long story,'_ Harry projected to both of the aliens next to him.

' _Given my father, I can relate,'_ Kara offered as she wrinkled her nose.

' _Well I didn't have any parental issues, or I don't remember them'_ M'gann offered before she smiled in remembrance. _'There is my uncle J'onn, we got along pretty well.'_

' _You know, I can hear your thoughts as well being a telepath, don't you?'_ Rachel interjected but she sounded amused.

' _Sorry Rach,'_ Harry told her in an apologetic tone of voice through the mental link.

' _It's fine, why do I have a feeling that there are going to be a few new members of the family?'_ Rachel thought, blocking this thought towards Megan and Kara, so only Harry could hear it. The young woman's eyes flickered with mirth.

Wanda hugged Harry as he was thinking and he felt her arms wrap around him, along with her supple chest pressing against his. The young magical mutant was quite a sight to behold in her new attire.

"So what's with the new look if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked Wanda and she smiled back at it. It was good to see her smile given how broody she could get.

"Well, I was thinking, my old look…it was kind of a manifestation of the anger that I had towards my father," Wanda remarked to Harry before she held her hands up. The nubile young mutant thought about it, a momentary flicker of rage appeared through her eyes but she got better at controlling these outbursts. "I'm not going to forgive my father but if I've learned anything, life is too short."

"And my look was something that Mystique forced on me to control me," Rogue offered, although she did enjoy it at the time for what it was worth.

"Okay, fair enough," Harry remarked to them both.

"Harry, I thought I heard your voice."

Ororo stepped forward, followed by Kurt and Hank. The three of them nodded towards Harry.

"Ororo, it's good to see you," Harry remarked as he saw the mature woman's eyes travel over him, lingering in certain places for more than normal. He smiled at her before he cleared her throat.

"It seems that you have changed much since you left the Mansion," Ororo commented as she recovered with dignity. Although she caught her gaze lingering on his body for a bit longer but she chalked that up to the stress of the past few weeks.

"Well, we all go through changes, my species goes through a metamorphosis at the age of eighteen, it's just that mine seems to been a little bit delayed," Harry informed Ororo as he watched her, his eyes traveling discreetly over every inch of her. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Why thank you," Ororo offered although her cheeks felt a bit flushed. Harry was always a joy to have around, he did seem to be able to guide the New Mutants quite a bit better then Scott.

"Might I ask where everyone else is?" Harry asked.

"Well, Logan is out doing the Logan thing, you know how that goes," Kurt commented to Harry and he nodded. "The New Mutants are in a training session, they might not be out for an hour. Professor Xavier and Scott are overseeing it."

' _And they're all saying save us Harry, please,'_ Rachel thought to him in amused tone of voice.

"And I'm trying to undertake one of the most stressful endeavors that has ever been placed into my hands," Beast commented in a light hearted tone of voice before he remarked to Harry. "I'm trying to ensure that the Mansion's security system works in a way that is functional enough."

Harry smiled back at Beast. "I wish you the best of luck in that."

The fuzzy blue mutant shrugged that off. "Luck might not be nearly enough to navigate through the quagmire that it is, but I will endeavor to do my best."

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Jean remarked to him with a smile before she decided to address the elephant in the room that they had been all carefully sidestepping. "Well….I think we know the reason where you came out of your cave."

"Yeah, Kitty up and left in the middle of the night," Rogue chimed in, deciding to get straight to the point because there was no use in tap dancing around it.

"And no one had a hint that she was going," Harry commented in a crisp voice.

Ororo shook her head and her eyes gazed upon Harry's before she commented in an apologetic tone of voice. "No Harry, but we hoped….perhaps foolishly, that she would have turned back around and returned."

' _There's no telling what happened,'_ Megan offered him through the mental link and Jean hopped into the call.

' _Yeah, she might have decided to do what Laura did and track you down as well,'_ Jean thought to Harry before she added. _'I'm sure that's where Logan is, making sure that Laura doesn't get herself into any trouble.'_

' _And of course, Logan's the best judge of this,'_ Harry projected to her through a mental link in her mind.

' _Yeah well…let's just roll with it for now,'_ Jean offered Harry with a brisk shrug.

"So she's….not here," Harry offered, he felt an impending feeling of dread filling his stomach that he could not shake.

"There is no indication that she has been captured by any unsavory parties," Hank offered them before he added the other part to that unfortunate statement. "And there is no more indication that she has not been captured."

"I think Kitty is competent enough not to be captured by someone," Harry offered in a bold tone of voice.

He sure hoped that she would be but given that Harry partially trained her, he would feel like a failure if something happened to her. Not to mention the fact that she was one of his many girlfriends, so if something happened to them, any of them, Harry did not know what he was going to do.

"I'm pretty sure you're right, Harry," Rachel offered to him but her face contorted into a bit of an agitated expression. She was not too happy with Kitty right now.

Kitty better have a damn good reason to leave as she did. Rachel was numb with the shock but she was moved over to Gwen and Laura's way of thinking shortly after the funeral. The death was too clean and there was no way that Harry could not have survived.

"Harry, can I speak to you for a minute about something before you leave?" Jean asked as Harry smiled.

"Be with you in a minute, Jean," Harry offered her before he turned to them. "I'm sure you're all wondering about the new school."

"The thought did cross my mind once or twice, yes," Wanda offered him with a bit of a smile, she did not feel that much at home with the X-Men, because she technically was not one. "I thought you had premises set up and everything."

Harry turned towards her. "Yes, I'm setting it up but I want to make sure security is a bit more fine-tuned, it should be done by the time that I get my training done."

"Training?" Rachel asked but she shook her head. It was hard to believe that….well it was hard to believe that he needed more training.

"Yes, it has to do with my unique heritage, I believe Megan has told you that," Harry offered to them.

"Yes, I have," Megan remarked. "His training will take a month to six weeks, in the real world but it will be much longer inside the time bubble."

"So you should take some solace in the fact that it will be a lot longer on my end than it is on yours," Harry commented.

"I think Megan told them that too," Kara commented lightly towards them.

"It must be extremely important," Ororo offered them and Harry's expression turned towards her, before a smile popped up over his face.

"The most important training I can ever undertake," Harry told her as he placed a pair of hands on his hips.

He was confident in that and he was not knocking the training that the Xavier Academy offered, but this training was equally important as well.

"So, I believe that you wanted to have a few words with me, Jean," Harry offered her and the redhead nodded towards him. "Kara, Megan, you can get to know the rest of them a bit better, Jean and I will be back shortly."

"Right, see you later Harry," Kara offered as she planted a kiss on his cheek as she stood on her tip toes.

Jean and Harry made their way up the stairs of the Mansion. It allowed Jean to collect her thoughts for a few seconds.

Before too long, they reached Jean's room, a venue that Harry had been seen the inside of many times before. The young redhead telepath shut the door behind her after she ushered Harry inside.

"I didn't want Professor Xavier or Scott to find out about it, they think that I was upset about you being gone, which I was," Jean told her and Harry cupped a hand to her chin.

"Believe me, my beautiful phoenix, I know," Harry informed her as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Jean leaned against Harry, feeling the nice sensation of her chest pressing against his and that gained her the needed confidence to look him straight in the eye. She drew in a deep breath and continued to talk.

"So, the Phoenix Force, it vanished without a trace for a little bit, at least until you came back," Jean remarked as she spoke to Harry.

' _You know, since I'm back, you could have just asked me,'_ the Phoenix thought to Jean.

Harry smiled back at Jean. "There you go."

' _What happened anyway?'_ Jean thought to the Phoenix.

' _Your guess is as good as mine, someone tried to cut us off, so we lost touch,'_ the Phoenix thought to Jean with a slight flicker of irritation prominent within her.

' _Will it happen again?'_ Jean asked Phoenix.

Phoenix seemed thoughtful for a brief few seconds before she remarked back to Jean.

' _I will make every effort not to allow it to happen,'_ the Phoenix thought to Jean. _'Tell Harry that it's good to have him back.'_

"The Phoenix says it's good to have you back, Harry," Jean remarked to him and Harry's expression turned towards her with a smile.

"I've heard, it's good to be back, even if it is for a short time, especially with such company," Harry offered Jean and Jean looked him over.

"You know Harry, we're here alone for a few minutes, we could have a little fun before we leave," Jean remarked to him as she placed her hands around his waist.

Harry looked over Jean's body, a black t-shirt stretched over her ample curves, that showcased her sexy belly button, tight black shorts wrapped around her sexy hips, and showcased her beautiful long stems. They were gorgeous legs that could stretch on for miles and they were quite drool worthy.

"I'm open to it," Harry offered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and Jean placed one of her bare legs onto his hips, and looked in him the eyes.

"I'm sure," Jean offered him in a lustful purr as she straddled his lap and tightened her grip around his neck before her lips met his in a searing kiss.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry kissed Jean heatedly and she returned the favor. The sensation of her lips on his was like an extremely pleasurable fire and it was amazing. The two of them enjoyed their moments together, their limbs tangled around each other, and Jean's covered crotch moving up and down his.

Jean pulled back and allowed Harry to pull her shirt over the top of her head. This set her flaming red hair in disarray and Harry saw her generous bust encased in a black bra. Her amazing cleavage brought drool to Harry's mouth and she worked open the buttons of his shirt in response.

"Mmm," Jean moaned as she feverishly worked his shirt off to reveal his chiseled chest. His muscles got more defined since the last time. She straddled his lap and Harry traced patterns on the small of her back, feeling the lovely flesh underneath his hand.

She ground her mound up and down on his cock, causing his erection to grow even larger.

Jean wiggled her skirt off and it slid down her legs to reveal a matching black thong that covered her sexy ass. The redhead telepath threw her head back and moaned as Harry planted kisses on her neck, sucking on her flesh.

"Oh Harry, I missed this a lot," Jean panted, her eyes glazing over lustfully, as she unbuckled his pants, and motioned for him to lift his hips up.

Her pussy dripped wet for him and she burned with desire for him. The redhead felt her mind connect with Harry as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her into him.

"Harry, I need you," Jean panted as she looked at him as fire appeared around them.

Their strong and durable mutant bodies survived the fire around them, but their under garments had no such restrictions. Jean's eyes widened as she drew her tongue over her lips, licking it.

Was it her imagination or did Harry get much bigger since the last time they made love?

It didn't matter to Jean, in fact she was not complaining, she placed her hand on his throbbing member, all twelve inches of it and brought her hand up once and stroked it down. Her hand wrapped around it, clasping around the throbbing hard cock.

"Jean," Harry breathed as he felt her tight hand wrapped around him.

"I missed this cock," Jean stated as she twirled her tongue around him and licked it, pulling cues from his mind what he wanted from her. She kissed the tip of it, placing her lips around it, offering some suction.

"Feed me," Harry prompted her and Jean smiled.

"Of course, love," Jean stated as she threw herself over Harry's hand, feeling his hands maneuver around her hips and thighs. The caresses he gave her were intense and he worked around her.

Jean's eyes flickered shut as his tongue worked into her after a few more seconds and drove in and out of her. The redhead panted as her legs tightened around Harry's head and he continued to delve into her dripping hot mound. His tongue drew even deeper into her and she could have sworn that he found a way to make it grow in length.

"Damn it Harry, that feels so great," Jean breathed as she bent down.

' _Make sure to return the favor, Red,'_ Harry thought to her mentally to her.

' _Of course, Green eyes,'_ Jean projected to him, feeling the pleasure that her mate was giving her and was determined to give him as much pleasure that he gave her.

The redhead captured his cock into her mouth and drew it between her lips, sucking on it deeply. Her eyes closed together as she stuck her lips around his throbbing hunk of meat. Pure erotic energy flooded through both of the lovers as the two of them indulged themselves into each other. Jean's lips formed a vacuum tight seal around his throbbing member and she sucked him off deeply, her eyes flooded over with an extremely high amount of pleasure.

' _Mmm,'_ Jean hummed to herself.

' _Keep doing that,'_ Harry thought to her as he felt her tongue work him over and take her deep into her throat, the redhead continued to go down on him.

' _Believe me, I'll give you all of the….love you need,'_ Jean thought as her nose touched down onto his pelvic bone as his cock pushed down her throat.

' _Damn it Jean, you're amazing, amazing, fucking hell,'_ Harry projected to Jean through her mind and she placed her hands on his hips.

The redhead took more of his throbbing prick into her mouth, determined to coax all of his cum out of her. She felt the sensation of his cock throb in her mouth and she could not wait to have it spewing inside.

She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue probe her and begin to rattle inside her. The redhead screamed out loud as she felt a flood of her juices spill across his face. The redhead clenched her thighs and his tongue never broke motions, licking her deeply. Losing herself in the sensations Jean squeezed her thighs between him as his hands roamed her body, until she realized that it was not her hands. He sent little telekinetic caresses at her body, stimulating her most sensitive areas.

The redhead screamed lustfully as more juices spilled from her but Jean was determined to get his seed down her throat. She closed her eyes, sucking a lot of it up rather amazingly. She was going to bring every single drop he had out of his balls and into her mouth. Her face pushed down onto him.

' _Harry, cum, you know you want to,'_ Jean encouraged him, sending a small jab to the pleasure center of his brain with her abilities.

Harry returned fire, sending an even more prominent bolt of pleasure and Jean lost her juices on Harry's face, splattering him. The sticky juices flooded onto his face and Harry kept using his tongue to draw every single little bit out of her. She panted heavily, grabbing onto his thighs. The redhead sunk her nails into him and brought his phallus into her mouth.

Eventually something had to break and Harry's loins tightened, before sending a steady stream of cum into Jean's waiting mouth. He pumped his seed into her as she sucked him up heavily. The redhead's eyes tightened shut as she brought her mouth up and down, using her lips and mouth to stimulate him.

Jean broke away from Harry, his seed dripping down her lips and she stuck her tongue out to show his seed on her tongue. She then used her tongue to lick the excess off her face, slowly and then reached forward.

"I taste good don't I," Jean offered as she took her fingers into her mouth and threw her head back to suck off her own love juices. The redhead rolled her head back and moaned, licking the excess seed from her fingers as she sucked it, slowly, using her tongue the entire way through.

"Yes, yes you do," Harry remarked, unable to believe how hot this is and Jean took some of her juices and fed them to Harry.

His throbbing cock was primed for her dripping snatch and Jean could sense his want. It was just as well as it matched her own.

The redhead pushed herself up and with another moment, slid his cock inside of her tight pussy. She breathed heavily as he entered her body, working his throbbing cock into her tight center. The emerald eyed wizard pushed into her as Jean rode it.

The Phoenix fire licked their bodies, as the room heated up to an amazing temperature. The room burned around them lightly, but nothing was compared the burning passions that Jean and Harry shared to each other. She allowed his thick pole to enter and exit her. Jean pulled herself up so it almost touched her entrance before she slid back onto his throbbing cock.

"That feels so fucking good," Harry offered Jean as she rode him one hundred percent of the way and he tightened his arms around her.

Jean felt his thick tool work into her, as she rotated her hips slightly around his thick member. The redhead bounced higher and higher, wrapping her tight walls around him.

' _The only thing that fits my pussy, I missed this so very much,'_ Jean thought to him, keeping her thoughts on making him feel more pleasure than he ever had.

The walls tightened around his probing prick as Jean pushed himself up and down on him, riding him. Harry felt her walls caress him in the most pleasurable manner possible as she tightened around him. Jean's eyes closed as she reared her head back with a sigh and moaned lustfully as his cock buried into her.

"Deeper Harry, please," Jean breathed as he grabbed onto her hips.

The searing passion was nearly too much for her to undertake, but he penetrated her more deeply yet. She worked back into him, each other matching the other.

"Keep riding me that's it," Harry panted as his hands bound her swaying breasts, running them all over the delicious buffet of flesh.

The wizard sat up and Jean grabbed him around the head, before she pushed his face into her breasts. Not that Harry needed much coaxing to be in there but she was impatient. His mouth did not disappoint her. It worked over her breasts just as well as his stone hard dick cut a mighty pass through her beautiful pussy.

Jean's hips tightened up around him as she pushed herself up and down upon him, riding his thick and throbbing pole even more. She tightened around him.

Harry felt heaven and he encouraged her.

' _Ride me, faster, harder, oh that's it,'_ Harry panted to Jean mentally as the flames continued to surround them.

Sweat rolled down their very attractive bodies as they exchanged the age old dance of passion. Their green eyes glowed with an intense fury as Jean wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tightening embrace, his face continued to ram into her supple tits.

"Fuck, cumming so hard," Jean breathed as she reared her head back with a lustful moan.

His twelve inches of manhood was like sexual electricity tingling every single inch of her body, from the tips of her ears down all the way to her toes. The redhead's eyes flickered a bit open as she worked onto his throbbing boner.

He was amazing, no end in sight.

' _Keep it up,'_ Harry encouraged her as he sucked on her tits which made her cum son hard.

Jean understood the value of his penis penetrating her, the two going against each other like this, that made the perfect match. She rode him even harder yet, her walls tightened around him as she pushed herself up and down. Clear juices lubricated the prick that penetrated her center as he drove into her.

Orgasms passed through her body, each one causing a flutter of desire and the fire surrounded both of them. Jean felt his hands roam her and she continued to hold him onto her breasts. Her tight walls milked his incoming thrusts and he further worked into her.

' _Fucking hell,'_ Jean thought to herself as she felt another orgasm rock her body with glowing intensity.

Sweat covered her body but Harry made her feel so good that it was hard to forget about that. His cock thrust into her even deeper, each orgasm rattling her body.

"Oooh, ah, mmm, yeah," Jean moaned as her pussy wrapped around him. Her hot searing groin rubbed against his erection before she impaled herself onto him completely once again.

That sensation was nearly Harry's undoing but he closed his eyes as she tightened around him. The young mutant rode him heavily, the two of them working up an even heavier sweat as a lot of time went by.

It occurred to both of them in a fog of lust that their friends might have noticed that they were gone for a long time although Harry suspected that his time dilation powers might have kicked in. It was rather touch and go at this point. Her walls wrapped around him as she rode his throbbing cock.

"Harry, finish me," Jean breathed as she removed her breasts from his face and tilted his head up, so she could meet his lips with a kiss.

She sucked on his tongue as she squeezed around it, her searing hot core wrapped around him.

' _About to finish me, really,'_ Harry informed her and Jean smiled before she gave Harry pleasurable caresses with her center as she pushed herself up and out.

The sensation of their organs meeting was amazing and Jean worked him over. She moaned into his mouth and both stimulated each other's pleasure centers of their mind with their telepathic abilities.

Harry's loins exploded as his balls burst and he sent a heavy stream of cum into her pussy. Several ropes of cum shot into her womb as he pumped into her, a never ending stream came.

Jean came hard to the point where her body shook amazingly. Pure sexual fire and erotica flowed through her as she milked his prick for every single drop of semen that dropped from his balls. Her breath became rather labored but she held onto him with her tight walls.

The two collapsed in their enjoyment.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Jean's room was reduced to ashes, with her bed being the only thing that was not destroyed but it was soaked. Harry smiled at her and waved his hand, restoring everything back to normal.

"Magic, nearly as amazing as you," Jean stated as she pushed her body against his and she pulled him into a kiss.

Jean smiled as she felt him throb next to her. This caused warmth to spread to her loins.

"Guess someone's ready for another round," Jean purred, licking her lips and her body heated up all over again.

* * *

 

"So, I'll see you in a little bit,' Kara informed Harry as she leaned forward and gazed into his eyes. "What took you so long in there anyway?"

"Jean wanted to say goodbye," Harry informed Kara and the blonde looked perplexed a little bit.

"And Rogue, Rachel, and Amara did as well?" Kara asked, knowing that Harry spent a fair bit of time with them in their rooms.

"Yes," Harry commented to her, remembering that, granted he was up there was a long amount of time.

"Well at least Megan is in place and she'll be able to keep an ear out for Kitty," Kara offered before she reached over and tightened her grip around Harry's hand, before pulling him in close. "I know you're worried about her, I would be if I was in your position. I would be worried about my first girlfriend as well."

Kara hoped that Kitty would turn up soon so Har-Rell's mind could be completely at ease.

"I just have one more loose end to tie up, Gwen wanted to talk to me about something," Harry informed Kara and she nodded. "After I get that done, I'll see you back at the Fortress."

"I'll be waiting," Kara remarked to him as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

The blonde breathed heavily, his tight muscles pressed against her body. Her eyes flushed a tiny amount as she struggled to keep her head above the water. The next maneuver he did caused her mind to fly into overload.

Harry's lips met hers in a tender kiss. It was brief but it offered the promise for much more later. The blonde hoped that Harry would be the one to personally tutor her on several matters, one of them was love.

"Okay, I'll….see you in a little bit," Kara commented shakily as she turned around and flew off but her mind was sent into dream land.

Harry smiled as he spun around before he marched up to the door. Raising his hand, he knocked twice. A few seconds wait was all that Harry had before it opened to reveal a blonde that was not Gwen.

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw this young man standing before her. Slowly her eyes traveled down his body, taking every inch of his form in through her eyes. The blonde took a few seconds to clear her head but there was one thought that passed through her mind.

' _Oh hello,'_ Chloe thought to herself but she shook off those thoughts.

Harry caught that thought but wisely he said nothing.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm here to see Gwen Stacy, is she in?" Harry asked Chloe and the blonde's eyes flashed as she tried to focus.

"Right, I'm her friend Chloe Sullivan, she's in her room, I'll go take you to her," Chloe remarked to Harry shaking her head. "So where has she been hiding you?"

"Oh I've been around here and there," Harry informed Chloe and the blonde's head nodded before she led him up the stairs.

Chloe covertly maneuvered herself behind Harry so she could check out the merchandise ahead of her. The blonde liked a lot of what she saw, that much was for sure. She knew what Gwen saw in him and she had to admit, she liked it.

' _Must be a college student, that would explain why he's so much mature than the usual high school crowd,'_ Chloe thought to herself as she turned around.

"Chloe, who was at the door?"

"It's Harry," Chloe informed Gwen.

There was a pause of shocked silence, before the door of Gwen's room opened and Gwen rushed forward, before she greeted Harry with a tight hug, her arms wrapping around his.

""Harry, it's so nice to see you," Gwen breathed as she wrapped herself even tighter around Harry.

"Nice to see you too Gwen," Harry commented.

Chloe smiled, she thought that it might be a prudent idea to get out of here before things got a lot less PG rated.

"Okay, Gwen, thanks for the reference material, even though I can't cite you for it," Chloe remarked as she turned towards Harry. "I'll talk to you at school on Monday."

"Okay, Chloe, it wasn't a problem at all," Gwen remarked with a smile but her arms never left Harry's waist.

"It is nice meeting you Harry, hopefully we can meet up again sometime," Chloe offered but she shook her head.

"Oh believe me, I'm looking forward to it," Harry told her as he eyed her with a smile.

Chloe shook her head, she knew that working fourteen hour days was beginning to get to her, between school, her real job, and work on the Torch. She decided to bolt before she made an even bigger embarrassment of herself than usual.

"So how are you doing Gwen?" Harry asked her once Chloe was completely gone. "Did you miss me?"

"I didn't believe you were dead," Gwen offered him in a dismissive tone of voice before she led him into her room. There were two chairs in front of her desk.

"Well that's an astounding amount of faith," Harry remarked to her and Gwen's lips curled into a smile.

"Believe me, you're worth it," Gwen commented before she turned towards him. "I figured that little incident with saving Chloe's cousin was you."

"Oh that woman I saved was Chloe's cousin?" Harry asked her.

Gwen smiled. "Yes, and she'll be after you, to find the true story. Chloe too once when she recovers from having an unexpected up close and personal experience of the Harry-Kind."

Harry wondered in what sense of the word Gwen meant, when she said that they would be after him, but he shook his head.

"So, I'm glad you could stop by, because I need to talk to you about this, apparently you're pretty popular," Gwen remarked as she held the pamphlet that she took from Chloe's desk the other day out and handed it towards Harry.

"The First Church of Shi'ar Enlightment," Harry read as he looked at the pamphlet, he was both curious and suspicious. "They are dedicated to worshipping the Star Child."

"Yes, that's fascinating, isn't it?" Gwen offered Harry as she arched her head back and a smile popped her tongue a little bit. "You know, between this and the little altar on Nova-Roma, this isn't a coincidence."

"No, although I don't even know why I'm so well known before I even came to this dimension," Harry offered to her and Gwen shrugged.

"Could be anything, these ancient cultures are popping up everywhere with their own beliefs, and it's hard to trace back where they started," Gwen commented as she turned to face Harry but she bit down on her lip as she looked over the information she'd printed off. "And I've been able to dig up very little on the Church of Enlightenment, but it's been around for eighteen years."

"As long as I've been alive then," Harry offered to her, although once again, that did not add up. There were a few different explanations that coursed through Harry's mind, each as outlandish as the last one.

"I'll try and find out as much as I can but what I've got is facts that anyone with an Internet connection and fifteen free minutes can find on Google," Gwen told him as she turned her head around. "Although there is one extremely interesting thing that I've found out."

"And that is?" Harry asked her.

"The Church is made up of strictly women," Gwen informed him and Harry's eyebrows raised at that thought.

Now he was even more curious that he was before.

"I'll see what I can dig up for….how long will you be gone anyway?" Gwen asked Harry.

"About a month, give or take a couple of weeks," Harry offered before he decided to ask Gwen something. "You haven't heard from Kitty have you?"

Gwen offered him a slight smile. "No, Harry, I haven't but if she turns up, I'll be sure to let you know."

Harry hoped that Gwen would know something, given her and Kitty were good friends.

"I've got to get going," Harry offered and Gwen looked disappointed. "Yeah Jean, Rachel, Rogue, and Amara all kept me at the Mansion a bit longer than I thought for their goodbyes."

' _Hoggish bitches,'_ Gwen thought to herself, knowing that she could score herself some Harry time if that didn't take so long.

"Okay, I'll see you when you turn up," Gwen offered him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and pulled him into a long kiss.

The kiss lingered for a little bit, but Gwen wished it would have lasted far longer and went somewhere.

"See you later," Harry offered but he stopped before he handed Gwen a watch.

"What's this?" Gwen asked him.

"It emits a super sonic signal that I'll be able to hear from anywhere in the world, use it to contact me if you hear from Kitty," Harry informed her and Gwen nodded in understanding.

Before she could say anything, he vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 

Curiosity always burned within Lois Lane more than anything else. The reporter had the events of today, written down on paper but there were a lot of details that she missed. The twenty year old reporter placed a pen in her mouth and threw her head back, with a prominent sigh as she looked around the office.

"So….I was sprinted away before all the good stuff happened, that's about right," Lois remarked as she mulled over her notes with the second hand accounts that popped up all over the internet.

"LANE!"

"And there's the jolly one himself, one week on the job and I'm about to be on the unemployment line," Lois commented to herself in a dry tone of voice. She stepped forward as a red haired photographer sat in the side, fiddling with a camera.

"The boss sure does seem to have an axe to grind with you, Miss Lane," the photographer stated in a nervous tone of voice. There was a pause as all Lois could see was the red hair as the face of this reporter was down. "I could have got some great pictures even, but….I'm not sure if Mr. Jameson's going to be happy with anything. Peter warned me that he's a bit….well he's a bit…."

"Of a hardass," Lois commented and the photographer snapped her eyes up before she nodded. "I wouldn't worry about it, Jenny; it's just the way Jameson is. If you ask me, he has a big stick up his ass."

The photographer nodded but she was glad that it was Lois who stepped into the lion's den that was Jameson's office and not her. She shuddered at the thought and she had only been here on an internship for a couple of weeks now.

Lois, fearless and bold as usual, stepped into the office. Behind the desk and a cloud of cigar smoke was J. Jonah Jameson himself.

"Lane, I must be nuts hiring some kid who is wet behind the ears out of college as a reporter," Jameson offered to her in a critical tone of voice and an even more critical glare.

"Hey, if it wasn't here, I would have gone straight to the Daily Globe," Lois offered trying to puff herself up a little bit even though she was kind of nervous.

Jameson looked outraged at such a thought. "That glorified tabloid wouldn't know what to do with a reporter like you."

Lois was numb struck before her eyes turned. "Um thanks, I think."

"Don't thank me yet, Lane," Jameson told her in his most critical tone of voice, he had one of those tones that carried a lot of weight. His beady eyes fixed on her face as he surveyed her. "There's still a lot for you to do and one of those things you've got to do is track down the person that saved you."

Lois's eyes flickered, she did enjoy a challenge.

"The little blurb about him wetted the interest of the audience, but if I've learned anything about the people Lane, they're fickle, they want more, and they wanted it yesterday," Jameson informed Lois and the woman nodded. "Do you understand, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Lois offered to Jameson, as she did wonder what the angle of this individual was. She would find out before too long she suspected. The dark haired reporter turned her head around a tiny bit. "So how do you propose I get an interview with this guy?"

Jameson's expression flickered towards her. "I don't know….that's something that's up to you, you're supposed to be a creative writer, you should be able to figure it out on your own. I'm not there to hold your hand after all."

"Right, right, I gotcha," Lois offered as she thought about this.

It had been a shot in the dark that he saved her. What was she supposed to, put herself in mortal peril just to get one guy's attention? She hadn't even been that desperate in high school and she did some rather stupid things that she would like to leave in the past. The dark haired reporter thought about it and something flickered through her violet eyes.

"I want to know this guy's story, everything you can find out, but I want to know most of are what is he?" Jameson asked Lois and the reporter's eyes narrowed in deep thought. "For all I know, he's someone who escaped from a children's fantasy novel, he could be a mutant, some kind of alien, a government experiment gone wrong, his story could be anything. I just want to know what he is."

Lois thought that Jameson might be abrasive but he had his own way of motivating people and it worked for him so she couldn't really complain.

"I'd give you Parker as a photographer, but the kid's copping an attitude, teenager's these days," Jameson bellowed, angry that Parker had the gall to tell Jameson that he was being underpaid. "Olsen's, she's too wet behind the ears, so that leaves you one alternative."

Lois had only been here for a short time but she knew that this was coming. Jameson bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"BROCK. GET YOUR KEISTER IN HERE!"

Jameson's voice could have carried to someone who was on the moon and a man in his mid-thirties entered, he was built like a shaved gorilla, dressed in a black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, and nice dress pants walked into the room. His name was Eddie Brock, he was a photographer at the Daily Bugle.

"Brock, this is Lois Lane, you'll be working with her getting pictures of our mysterious blur," Jameson offered to her. "Lane, this is Eddie Brock, he's the best photographer the Bugle's budget could buy."

Lois could only imagine how good he was, given Jameson's notorious shoestring budget.

"Hey, there, Lois, mind if I call you Lois?" Brock asked her as he looked Lois over with a leering expression. "I'm sure we're going to have a close working relationship."

"Charming," Lois dead panned, wondering if she should take a shower.

She was curious about finding out about her mysterious savior but she did not appreciate the company she had to keep to do so.

* * *

 

The Friends of Humanity were still active and they were more vocal than ever. The group expanded their membership over the past couple of weeks after news about the X-Men hit the media. They played on the very real fears that people had about people that were extremely different than then.

There was a creaking sound as a young mutant ran the streets, the friends of humanity on his tail. All he could was turn any material into a sticky paste. That wasn't a very dangerous power, was it? Yet people chased him down.

"Come out you filthy little mutie, it's time to take your medicine."

The Friends of Humanity walked towards the young mutant, they were like a lynch mob. The leader of the pack holded a club that he would beat the freakishness out of the mutant. The young man backed against the wall, trembling and twitching a tiny bit as he shifted his expression towards him.

"P-p-please don't hurt me," the mutant stammered in a horrified tone of voice. He twisted his expression as the club was raised over the head of the leader of the Friends of Humanity.

The representative of the Friends of Humanity was grabbed around the ankles and pulled underneath the ground by a pair of hands. He screamed before there was a loud clanging sound.

The ground appeared to cough him back up into the air and he landed, breathing heavily, several bones in his body cracked. It appeared that whoever the attacker was they did the most painful damage possible.

"Come out you filthy little freak!"

One of the Friends of Humanity members put on a pair of brass knuckles and was about to pound his enemy if they should pop out of the ground. He stepped backwards and waited for their mutant to come up.

Said mutant grabbed him from underneath his feet and pulled him down. There was a loud smack and the member of the Friends of Humanity popped back from underneath the pavement.

The third and fourth members of the group were about ready to lose their shit and spun around, nearly tripping over themselves to get out of the way. Two hands pushed out of the concrete and knocked their heads together.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

That was a panicked scream and the final member of the mob was a lot braver than he felt in the first place. There was a sense that there was nothing he could do. He pulled a knife out and started stabbing at the sidewalk beneath him.

This proved to be folly as his knife was pulled from his hand and into the ground. The Friends of Humanity member staggered for a few seconds before an individual popped out from beneath the concrete.

A somersault kick smacked him in the face and the individual grabbed his head, before pushing it down into the Earth. One huge curb stomp knocked the final member out.

"Pathetic," the individual offered in the heavily modulated voice before facing the mutant the Friends of Humanity terrorized. "You're perfectly safe now, don't worry."

The mutant nodded but he was in numb shock. The figure wore a black cloak that covered the body for head to toe, with the slightest hints of red. Silver gloves covered the hands of this mysterious vigilante along with silver boats. A silver facemask with indistinguishable features covered this savior's face.

"Who are you?"

There was no answer; the mutant savior disappeared just as quickly the savior arrived.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	4. Interactions

**Chapter Four: Interactions.**

The Fortress of Solitude blinked to life as Harry returned and sat himself down upon a block of ice. There were certain things that he knew that he needed to do.

"The training should not take too long since you already know a fair bit about your powers work," Lara explained to him as her hologram turned her head around to face him, a smile crossing her face. "If you went into this blind without some grounding in your powers, it could take anywhere from eight to twelve years inside this Fortress."

Kara whistled and she was not the only one who did so. She leaned against Harry as the two sat down next to each other and Harry threw his arm around the blonde as she rocked in place a little bit, the blonde crossing her legs.

"Thankfully you've been able to access some of your powers and have fine-tuned most of them,"As Alura continued the explanation to them on Lara's behalf. "Flight was one power that could potentially have been hard for you to learn, but as it is representative of the freedom that you longed for, it came to you quite quickly if I'm not mistaken?"

"No, you're not," Harry agreed with her as he faced the holograms firmly, and did not even blink.

Kara could feel the intensity that was rolling off of Harry; she'd be lying if it was not a tiny bit intimidating. It caused a shudder to flow through her body and the blonde picked up on a few more stray thoughts. She practiced her powers only a tiny bit, enough to do some crowd control out there but in a fight, there were certain things that she had not been able to grasp just yet.

"I'm a bit nervous," Kara admitted to Harry but he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Don't be, it's not that bad," Harry commented as the holographic program in the Fortress kicked into place.

Kara smiled, she was going to take Harry's word for it. What was the worst that could happen after all? It was just a training session after all, a simulation.

Harry turned around, his eyebrow raised, it occurred to him how much the area around him resembled the Danger Room. In fact the resemblance was an uncanny one. The wizard looked at the surroundings that manifested itself around the two last survivors of Krypton.

"As you know, trying to pinpoint oddities within your surroundings is extremely important in achieving a victory in the long run," Lara explained to him.

Harry nodded with a smile, that was a lesson that had been hammered into his head over and over again. Or as a wise man once said, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Several walls appeared around Kara and Harry creating a maze-like area. Harry flashed back to his fourth year at Hogwarts, the final task in the Triwizard Tournament. It was not a happy set of memories to go back to and this scenario reminded him of that situation. Despite his heart drumming a death march against his rib cage, Harry remained calm and focused.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked Harry, concern dripping from her tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry informed her, feeling the flashbacks attempt to overwhelm him but this was not the time to be concerned by them. He shook them free from his mind.

It was time to go through the first stage of this training simulation.

"The exercise is extremely simple," Lara informed Harry as she hovered over the maze. "Get through the maze without triggering any traps."

Harry interpreted that to mean that getting through the maze was not a race to say the very least. That actually did bode out quite nicely in many ways, it would show patience, which was something that he had trouble trying to teach the New Mutants in the Danger Room. They were people who jumped in to the battle without thinking about things clearly.

Sometimes that worked and other times it failed to work more often than not. That was just the nature of training; one had to be up for experimenting through various steps, to see what worked, and what did not work.

Harry spotted Kara as she nervously fidgeted from one side to the next as she looked towards the maze.

"Focus your hearing, isolate one sound at a time, do not try and listen for anything that is further ahead or behind you," Harry told her and Kara nodded towards him in understanding.

"Super hearing is one that I had trouble with," she admitted as she stepped forward before Harry's smile continued to be reassuring.

"It often is an extremely tricky one, but you'll get the hang of it," Harry offered her with a smile crossing his face as he lead her through the maze.

They moved their way through half of the maze, thankfully not tripping any traps. That proved to be useful as their journey continued throughout the maze. The two Kryptonians worked together with Harry grabbing Kara around the arm as she nearly missed hearing something. The blonde stood on her heels with a set of widened eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Kara whispered to him and Harry inclined his head with a nod, they needed to keep going through the maze to reach the end.

"That's quite alright Kara, just keep your cool and everything will come out alright," Harry responded as he held her up into the air, hovering with the blonde. Her eyes widened as she swayed through the air.

' _Got to keep focus, if we lose the focus, we are done,'_ Harry thought to himself and also partially to Kara. Given their closeness, there was going to be a mental link that was formed.

Kara thought of the lofty expectations that had been put on her and the irony of this situation. She was sent from Krypton to guide Kal-El, well now technically Har-Rell, to make sure he understood how his powers underneath the yellow sun. The fact of the matter was the opposite was true, he found a way to guide her and teach her to be as strong as he was.

She felt a bit useless at first, due to the fact that he had already found his place on Earth but Kara shook those thoughts off. She was not useless, she could still support him. She drew confidence from him.

Kara was proud of what she heard about him, Rachel, Rogue, and Amara in particular could not say enough good things about him, and the other New Mutants had their own words of praise for him. The only one that did not seem to have a glowing review of Harry was Scott. He didn't seem to like Harry for some reason.

Which was just as well, Kara did not like him either, he reminded her of his father, always a condescending jerk.

"We're going around this tight corner!"

Harry stopped and paused, with Kara copying his movements as the two took the corner. There was a loud thumping that continued to resound all around them. The two Kryptonians offered a lengthy and labored sigh as they continued to edge their way forward.

"Next corner, and turn, taking this path," Harry offered, he saw that part of the floor was rigged.

He paused and used his X-Ray vision before he grabbed Kara's sleeve. She stopped and watched.

"Takes us into a vortex, good eye," Kara told him as he hung onto her and she nodded.

She would have to learn to be more careful.

"Yeah, it does, it lures us into a false sense of security and tricks us into taking the easiest way to the center of the maze," Harry remarked to her as the two of them picked up the pace.

' _Only fly twelve inches above the ground, any higher and we'll be weighed down and knocked out,'_ Harry informed her through the link.

Kara and Harry made their way through the maze, the training taking a few more minutes than it would have without the obstacles. Which was the point of the training exercise; it was testing to see if they could avoid obstacles and not have them trip either of them up. Kryptonians tended to have this ability to run head long into situations that could be easily avoided, which could have been mitigated with a bit of deep thought.

"Keep it up," Lara encouraged Harry as she twisted her head around a slight bit and they were about ready to reach the exit.

Both stopped and scanned the exit and sure enough, it allowed them to escape. Both Harry and Kara flew out of it.

"You did it!" Kara yelled as she threw her arms around Harry and he responded by pulling her closely into him.

"No, Kara, we did it," Harry informed him, feeling pleased that the two of them worked together.

"Harry is correct," Peve informed both of them. "It is not the effort of one that wins the battle but the effort of the team."

"I couldn't agree more," Harry said as the simulator turned off temporarily. He guided Kara over.

"Do you have problems trying to get your team to work with each other?" Lily asked him out of the blue.

"Yes, all of the time but I think that I made some headway," Harry offered to her. "I think I hurt Scott's feelings that I was a better leader than he was."

"Then maybe he shouldn't have such soft fucking feelings and he should just man up and do something about it," Lily offered him in an abrasive tone of voice.

Kara waited for Harry before she decided to ask him the question.

"Hey Har?"

"Mmm."

"Do you think….well do you think you could teach me anything about fighting the normal way? You know without powers."

Harry smiled at her as Kara placed her hand on her chin and surveyed him.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all."

Kara looked giddy with anticipation.

"So when can we begin?"

Harry smiled at her with a wide grin before he placed a hand on hers.

"There's no time like the present," Harry offered as he snapped his fingers and the red solar radiation bombarded through the Fortress. "Okay, you'll be mortal in a few minutes."

Kara crossed her arms and waited until Harry gave her the signal to go.

"Okay, you're good, hit me with your best shot," Harry offered as he prepared himself to drop into a battle stance and eagerly awaited what Kara had to give him.

Kara smiled as she lifted her hand and rushed forward towards Harry. One punch aimed towards him but the emerald eyed wizard ducked it before he twisted her arm behind her back and pushed her down to the ground.

She slammed down hard as he stood on her back, pinning an arm behind her back and twisted it around. The blonde twisted herself out of the grip and only got up because Harry allowed her to. Frustration swam through her eyes.

* * *

 

Gwen Stacy loved trying to dig up information about the unknown. It was one of the things that likely got her into so much trouble. She walked towards the handsome structure that was in downtown Manhattan. She adjusted the headband on her hand as she was about to delve into the unknown.

' _The first Church of Shi'ar Enlightenment,'_ Gwen read the sign on the marquee, the words passing through her eyes. _'Well the place seems rather innocent enough, I guess.'_

Gwen knew by now that appearances are going to be deceiving.

"So, this is the place you wanted me to tag along to check out?"

Chloe turned up to walk beside Gwen. Her eyes traveled towards the sign of the church and her mouth hung open as she read it.

"Well this is an interesting little place, isn't it?" Chloe asked Gwen and Gwen responded with a brief nod.

"Yes, the Church….I saw an exhibit relating to the Star Child during a trip I went on over the summer and I did some digging," Gwen informed Chloe and Chloe stopped her.

"Whoa time out, you mean the Star Child, as in the same Star Child that alien nutcase was going off about a week ago!"

"Yes, that Star Child," Gwen informed Chloe and the blonde with the headband stepped forward with the other blonde, the one without the headband, following her.

"So, is he some kind of myth or something?" Chloe asked before Gwen looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"All myths are based on fact, but then again, you wouldn't exactly shy away from the strange or the weird, would you?" Gwen asked Chloe and Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

She had an entire wall devoted to some of the weirdness that happened in the world around them and she had a feeling that she didn't even scratch the surface. The two blondes walked inside the church.

So far the church interior seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Gwen's eyes darted around, sure there were not the normal religious figures painted on the windows, so it looked rather Spartan at first glance. The young blonde moved forwards before she leaned forward.

"Well this might be the most bland church ever," Chloe commented as she broke the silence that existed between the two females. "I mean it's a good thing that you aren't smacked in the face with religion, religion, religion every time you turn around but I was expecting something….well that stands out!"

Gwen shook her head before she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Things aren't always what they seem, Chlo."

"Oh, I know that, I know that," Chloe informed Gwen as she waved her hand slightly before she turned to the office door. The blonde's own interest bubbled to the surface. She wanted to find out a bit more about this as much as Gwen did. "So, Lilandra Neramani, the head of the Church."

Gwen smiled before she asked Chloe the question.

"What have you heard about her?" Gwen asked and Chloe shrugged before she turned to Gwen.

"Nothing until now," Chloe informed Gwen as she stepped forward. "So what do you need to do to talk to her?"

"I'm guessing that you just knock on the door," Gwen offered Chloe with a half teasing smile and Chloe's expression turned quite exasperated.

"Yeah, I knew that," Chloe informed Gwen but there was a bit of trepidation that flowed through her body. Almost like she was about ready to dive into a situation that might change her life forever, things would never be the same again.

' _Ah well, Carpe Diem,'_ Chloe thought to herself as she raised her hand and proceeded to offer a knock on the door.

The knock on the door was answered right away. Gwen stood beside Chloe, about a header taller than her. The blonde continued to tap her foot on the ground and waited before she swayed her hips from one side to the next. She started to whistle but Gwen turned towards her, annoyance flashing through her eyes.

"Please don't do that," Gwen told Chloe and Chloe shrugged her shoulders, before an apologetic expression flickered over her face.

"Sorry," Chloe told Gwen and Gwen turned towards her. "I'm beginning to think that no one is here."

"Well that was a wasted trip," Gwen remarked, although she tried to put her ear to the door. There was someone inside, and they were trying to make sure no one was talking.

"What?" Chloe asked as she saw Gwen listening intently at the door.

"There's someone behind the door," Gwen offered Chloe in a small voice but Chloe felt a great deal of apprehension flood her. She did not know if she wanted to know.

"I really hope that we have not stumbled upon some demented cult ritual," Chloe whispered to Gwen, now she was keeping her voice down.

Gwen grabbed the door and turned the knob but it was locked from the inside. She shrugged, not thinking that it was going to be that easy but she would be a fool if she did not at least try to go in that route. The blonde with the headband was back to square one and now she was on the outside looking in.

At least until the moment where someone answered the door, a redhead with a beautiful face and brown eyes, who was dressed in a black shirt and a long dress shirt along with heels poked her head out the door, and fixed her expression on Chloe and Gwen.

"Yes, may I help you?" the redhead asked in a polite tone of voice, although she seemed to be rather curious as to why they were there.

Chloe, being the master of tact that she was, decided to inform this young woman of precisely why they were here. "We're here to see about the Star Child."

The redhead's eyes widened for a moment but then she smiled. "Well we're always here to seek out new believers to the cause, especially now that he has returned."

"What do you mean he has returned?" Gwen asked the woman. "My name is Gwen Stacy, this bundle of fun over here is Chloe Sullivan."

The redhead smiled. "Patricia Swann."

"As in the daughter of the legendary reclusive scientist Doctor Virgil Swann?" Chloe asked, her interest, not to mention her geekdom being piqued to an entirely new level. The blonde's eyes blazed with curiosity and when Chloe smelled something that awoke her curiosity, she was going to dig into it like no one else.

"Yes, my father, he passed away a year ago but he left behind a great legacy," Patricia commented in a somber tone of voice.

"Sorry to hear about your loss," Gwen told her.

Patricia waved it off. "Don't be, he left STARR Labs in very capable hands, the observatory is something that should be used to benefit people here and help establish contact with other alien worlds. Not something that is used to spy on other alien nations because we are paranoid that they could invade us."

"Am I sensing an undercurrent of bitterness?" Chloe remarked to her.

Patricia shook her head. "It's just that….there are certain government agents that thought that they could swoop in and take my father's hard earned work for their own purposes."

"Well some people think that aliens are among us and are here to take over," Gwen remarked to Patricia and the redhead shrugged her shoulders.

Patricia shook her head. "It's just that….there are certain government agency's that thought that they could swoop in and take my father's hard earned work for their own purposes."

Patricia also neglected to mention that they were in a safe place because if they were retrieved and translated, they might lead to a vital clue of how to stop the Star Child. And the Star Child could be stopped for all of the wrong reasons, as opposed to helped for all of the right reasons.

"So, is Miss Neramani around? Gwen asked as she switched topics.

"She is just getting done with a meeting with someone else who is interested in the church," Patricia offered before she checked the list. "A Professor Charles Xavier."

Now Gwen's interest was pushed up to the highest degree. Chloe also looked interested.

"Xavier runs that private school that some of the kids at Bayville go to," Chloe remarked to herself in a casual tone, she had her own theory about that school but it was not her place to blow the lid off of it yet. It was just a private theory that she kept underneath her hat. "I wonder what he has to do with this."

Gwen's expression widened as she thought about what Xavier might be up to but naturally there was nothing but a few thoughts of extremely idle speculation that went through her head.

A few snatches of conversation greeted the trio of females but Chloe did not say anything straight away. At least until she saw the statue that was in the corridor and this caught her interest.

"Hey, Gwen, look at this," Chloe whispered to her as she pulled on Gwen's sleeve and the blonde spun around before looking at the statue.

Gwen's expression turned towards the statue.

"Just like the statue that I saw when I was on vacation," Gwen commented as Patricia listened intently.

"You're referring to the temple on Nova-Roma, aren't you?" Patricia asked Gwen and Gwen's head inclined with a nod.

Chloe, on the other hand, was not about to let this statement go without a thought.

"You went to Nova-Roma?" Chloe asked Gwen and Gwen's eyes turned towards her as a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, yes I did," Gwen informed her in a slow tone of voice.

Chloe's expression was awestruck but she recovered quickly. "I thought that place was closed off to outsiders."

"It is," Gwen informed Chloe and she swung her head back, before her mouth hung open.

"Damn, how do you have all of the luck?" Chloe asked.

Gwen did not respond to that statement straight away but a look of smugness crossed her face as she edged forward. She saw a few pictures on the wall.

"So are these people part of the church?" Gwen asked in a would be casual tone of voice, careful not to seem too eager. Of course, she wanted to get all of the answers that she needed. Her arms folded as she watched everything.

Patricia's face contorted into a smile, her curiosity was amusing and she seemed eager to learn. Although the redhead could not help think that this young woman had a stake in this situation, a personal one. Lilandra would be extremely interested to find out even more about what this girl had to say.

"Yes, they are members of the church," Patricia remarked to them. "It has quite a following among celebrities."

"That's Marie Logan, doesn't she run some animal preserve?" Chloe asked to her.

"And was the star of the moderately popular 1980s sitcom, Hello Megan," Patricia offered before she turned her head around. "It has a fairly dedicated cult following from what I've heard."

"Amazing," Gwen told them. "And that's the pop star Alison Blaire."

"They all have pledged themselves to the church in different ways, but naturally we only take in true believers, those who are without skepticism that the Star Child has returned," Patricia offered as she spun around. "After we found a picture of the statue on Nova-Roma, some of the members of the board clued us in on exactly what was going on."

Chloe was bitten by the curiosity bug. "So who prey tell is on this board?"

Patricia kept her mouth shut before she faced them. "That information is on a need to know basis."

Patricia decided not to inform them that she did not know all of the members of the Board, although she had a few hunches about some of their identities. The redhead turned her head around as they kept walking forward.

"Professor Xavier, I appreciate your interest but you are not what the church is looking for. And I have given you a sufficient opportunity to say your piece. This is far beyond mutants and humans."

"Miss Neramani, I think that…."

"I know what you think and I understand the dream that you have. And I wish you the best of luck in your dream, although I'm not too confident that you'll succeed if you continue with your current course of operation."

"Well, I thank you for your time never the less," the voice of Xavier stated as he rolled out. Gwen and Chloe stepped into the alcove, hoping to get a few hints of why Xavier was at the Church.

"So, is this it, Charles?" Ororo asked as she followed him out of the office. The twenty five year old mutant was curious to see what he was going to say.

"I wish to find out what they know about Harry's arrival," Xavier remarked in a calm voice. "If I had known about this Church months ago, I feel that I would have had more then the mess of puzzle pieces that is Harry Potter."

Gwen felt a bit of smug satisfaction for some reason although she could not place the reason why this was.

"Perhaps it is not our place to learn everything about him," Hank offered as he walked off with them.

A dark haired woman stepped out of the office. She had midnight black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with long sleeves that stretched around her. She wore a tight pair of black pants that wrapped around her supple lower body. She gave the sense of an extremely beautiful woman with assets, although she was rather conservatively dressed and covered them. She wore a pair of dark high heel shoes.

"Patricia, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long," the woman remarked before she turned to Gwen and Chloe. "We haven't had the pleasure."

"I'm Chloe Sullivan," Chloe informed her.

"And I'm Gwen Stacy," Gwen commented as she reached forward to shake hands with the woman. "And you must be Miss Neramani."

"Please, call me Lilandra," the woman encouraged Gwen as she took a moment to survey both of them and her eyes narrowed towards them. "I think that it would be wise for us all to be on a first name basis given that the two of you have tried to dig up information about the Church.

Gwen's eyes widened before she opened her mouth.

"Curiosity is not to be blamed but you should be careful, for every person who understands all of the good the Star Child brings to the world, there is group of people who would like to bring him down," Lilandra told them as she frowned. "The Friends of Humanity have their new scapegoat."

"Of course, they do," Chloe said through gritted teeth. Lilandra and Patricia looked towards her. "Sorry, I've….I've had dealings with the Friends of Humanity recently."

"Most have," Lilandra offered, they tried to vandalize an altar a few days ago but she made them regret it. Creed and his band of hoodlums were going to be a problem but there were going to be the least of the problems. The arrival of that Tyrell was also another problem although that had been dealt with.

Lilandra knew who exactly Tyrell was, his people tried to white knight themselves as saviors. Yet they were far from saviors, rather they destroyed planets, offering twisted justification. If the planets did not bow to their demands, they would obliterate them like they were nothing.

She remembered her kind, the Shi'ar, which she was among the last survivors of. Most of her kind had been wiped out, another casualty in the galactic war between the Kree and the Skrull. Her brother tried to make a deal and sold out his own people, leading them to their doom, to save his own skin. And he was supposed to be their emperor.

He was exiled to the Phantom Zone where he would be forever more, like many other war criminals in the twenty eight galaxies.

Her sister, on the other hand, she disappeared into the night as well, in the chaos of the destruction. Not before causing her own chaos on the way out.

"Let's discuss more about the church in my life and I'll give you as much information as I am able to," Lilandra remarked to them and Gwen caught this statement.

Lilandra might be a top member of the church but she was not the undisputed force. There was this mysterious board of directors she needed to unearth as well but one thing at a time, one thing at a time.

She and Chloe would take this information, to see what else they could find out. Gwen really wished she had spent more time looking around Nova-Roma but it was too late now.

* * *

 

"Same old, same old at the Mansion?" Harry asked Rachel and Jean as they met him on the Astral Plane.

The two red heads sat around, feeling that this would be the best way to meet. Even though the temporal influx properties of the Fortress had to line up just right for it to work, they were confident that this was a good way to meet and discuss what had been happening.

"Business as usual, Scott's acting like his usual charming self," Jean remarked as she tried to keep herself calm. The last thing she needed was some Phoenix Force related tantrum to mess up everything.

Rachel twisted her head around, placing the palm of her hand on her face. "You'd think he'd learn by now that his leadership isn't something that he's entitled to but something he has to earn."

"I've been trying to lead the New Mutants, but a couple of them are showing promise for taking leadership in the future," Jean offered as she watched Harry. "And we took in that new girl that you mentioned, although she is looking forward to meeting up with you."

"Yes, Megan Gywnn, I know," Harry commented to them with a smile as he thought about it.

"Sam, Jubilee, Bobby, and Tabitha are all wondering what it's going to take to have you at least stop by three times a week to train them," Rachel remarked before she paused. "Actually I know everyone's thinking that, but they're the four who are being the most vocal about it."

"Tell them to take it up with Xavier," Harry commented, he was not going to do any free training unless it was for his own school. The training he did was to thank Xavier for the room and board that he gave him, there was nothing more to it than that. "I've got a lot to do."

Training in particular, well it was going to be a challenge as it was an entirely different kettle of fish than what Harry had experienced at the Xavier Institute. The fact of the matter was that Harry thought that he had been ready for training like this for a long time, but he was proven wrong. The Kryptonian training was that intense.

Rachel appeared to sense what Harry was thinking and she shifted her position from where she sat on the Astral Plane.

"Training intense?" Rachel asked and Harry smiled back at her.

"No one said it was going to be easy, although I feel like I already have a solid foundation in place," Harry remarked to Rachel before he shifted one leg over the other as he sat cross legged in the air. The wizard smiled before he continued to talk. "The Kryptonian training at the Fortress…well it's like if the Danger Room was upgraded about twelve or thirteen times."

"At least," Jean offered, barely suppressing a smile that twitched across the corners of her lips.

Harry agreed. "Yes at least."

Harry knew that there was a lot of new security features that he could make use of which used the Kryptonian technology. Granted, a lot of the most Stone Age Kryptonian technology was really advanced by Earth standards and he was going to take some time to really make this work. It was going to be an amazing set up by the time he was done. The young wizard twisted his expression around.

"Mission wise, it's been pretty quiet," Jean chimed in as she placed her hand to her chin. "Is there any news about….your friend?"

"If you're speaking of that alien nutcase that showed up, no I don't know any more about him than you do," Harry offered to Jean as he shifted how he sat in the air of the plane once again. "He seems to think that….well my people victimized his people. He's not the poster boy for sanity."

Jean smirked. "Yeah, I got that much after he tried to blow up the planet because you kicked his ass."

"Sore losers exist all throughout the universe but there are other threats around," Harry commented before he ran his hands through his hair. "Speaking of what, has anyone heard anything about our favorite Master of Magetism?"

"No, he's been quiet," Jean told him but Rachel's expression flickered harshly.

"Not a good thing, a quiet Magneto means that he's plotting someone," Rachel offered as she turned on her seat. "So far, no go with Kitty either."

"Yeah, I knew that once Megan didn't stop by and let me know," Harry commented, trying not to show the extremely real worry that he had. "I don't know what happened with her."

Harry's lips curled into a sigh before he turned his head around and Jean reached to the side, as she placed her hand on his.

"Kitty worked hard in the Danger Room, I would think that she would have some kind of survival instincts," Jean told him before she decided to give Harry the news. "Laura checked back in finally. We told her that you stopped by. She's not too happy about the fact that she was gone and missed you."

"Figures," Harry commented as he shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel's lips curled into a smile as she shifted her expression towards Harry. "So she might want to jump you as she comes back home."

"Again, that's about right," Harry offered as he rolled his shoulders. "So, I think that our time on the Astral Plane grows short."

"It's hard for even Professor Xavier to maintain this field, and he's been at this a lot longer than I have," Jean remarked to Harry but the wizard's lips curled into a smile.

"You'll be better than Xavier. Give yourself some time."

Jean flushed with a smile at that statement, she appreciated the faith that Harry showed in her and was determined to live up to every word that he said and more. The taller redhead stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly, pulling him into a strong hug.

"Thank you Harry, I really appreciate it," Jean said as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto Harry's. He returned the gesture, tightening his arms around her.

Rachel patiently waited her turn and she was honest, she was getting a bit turned on by this gesture. Then again, she and her mother had spent some time working out the tensions each other felt thanks to each other's powers.

"Senior year of High School treating you alright, still?" Harry asked after the kiss broke and he pulled Rachel into a hug.

Jean answered this question honestly, a smile spreading over her face. "About as well as it would given the circumstances, I guess. It isn't the blow off year that the upper class was talking about the last couple of years."

Jean was determined to graduate with the highest honors possible. That was just the her competitive nature coming to the fore, even though she took a course load this year that might be considered to be a bit insane on top of her responsibilities with the X-Men along with her extra-curricular activities.

Although there was something that terrified her, there were rumblings that the schools around the United States were going to issue a mandatory policy where students were tested for mutant powers much like some schools tested students for drugs. Even though it was two different things, some people have equated having mutant powers to being on drugs because they were ignorant. Jean did not agree with it but it was there before her.

The effort was being spearheaded by the Mutant Response Division and funded by Oscorp. Also it was being backed by Senator Robert Kelly, the uncle of current Bayville High School Principal Edward Kelly, who had taken a rather harsh anti-mutant stance. He managed to call in some favors to get Trask's sentence reduced in exchange for him building Sentinels for the government to make sure fugitive mutants who would not register with the MRD would be hunted down.

While the Mutant Registration Act had not been passed yet, there was a fear that it would. Congress was run by big business more than by the whims of their voters, so with Osborn backing it, it was obvious that some senators were ruled by the thoughts of having a few extra dollars in their pockets.

Jean shook her head, politics gave her a headache, dealing with sociopaths that wanted to kill her was much more pleasant on her sanity. What that said about her current level of sanity, the redhead had no idea.

"So, I'm taking care of that dragon of Kitty's until she gets back," Rachel commented as she turned around. "Because, let's face it, I can't exactly send the little bugger to the pound."

Harry laughed as he tightened his grip around Rachel and leaning down planted a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"You know you like him," Harry remarked to Rachel with a smile.

Rachel shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, right."

She was smiling though.

"Love you Harry," Rachel told him as Harry smiled.

"Love you too Rach, you too Jean," Harry commented in a light tone of voice before he turned towards them.

"See you later Harry," Jean informed him as both of the redheads gave Harry a few more parting kisses before the connection broke.

It was a credit to their training, Harry's a bit more so as of late in the Fortress, that the link was established for as long as it was.

* * *

 

Kara slumped against the block of ice, her shoulder sore from the impact from being thrown around the Fortress. She rubbed on her shoulder and tried to block out the pain.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did it?" Harry asked.

Kara shook her head and grimaced. "You make it look so easy."

Harry smiled towards her. "That was what I thought the first time that Logan put us through the paces. Then again, he's been doing this for an extremely long time."

Kara leaned back onto the block of ice before she winced as she felt a stabbing pain course through her shoulder. She knew that Harry did not mean to hurt her, but there were some things that happened during the course of battle. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub them in circular motions.

The blonde closed her eyes as she felt Harry rubbing her shoulders. The pleasure coursed through her body as Harry continued to work her shoulders with an amazing amount of gentleness. Her eyes flickered open and shut for a little bit before a soft little moan escaped her lips from his tender efforts.

Much to her disappointment, Harry stopped.

"Alright there, Kara?"

Kara bit down on her lip, red in the face slightly but remained calm without any shame. "Yes, Harry, I'm fine do you think….you could continue?"

Harry smiled, said nothing, but resumed his actions all the same, using his hands to work over the back of her neck and her shoulders. The blonde hoisted herself up off the seat, as Harry continued to work over her. The emerald eyed sorcerer was the best in the universe at what he did.

Kara lost herself to the pleasurable sensations and felt an unbearable heat fill through her body. His fingers brought so much pleasure and he slipped her jacket off, unknowing to her, to access more of the tender flesh that was her upper back. His fingers worked around circular motions.

Harry worked his hands around her neck and lightly brushed his lips across the back of her neck. This caused Kara to jump up but Harry gently pushed her down by the shoulders.

"Just relax, Kara," Harry told her as he leaned forward and started to nibble on earlobe.

Kara was nearly driven nuts by this, wondering if Harry knew what he was doing to her. The blonde's eyes glowed as she felt the arousal from what he was doing.

"Kara, relax," Harry breathed in her ear, his hot breath hitting it.

Kara felt cool liquids pooling from between her thighs as his hands worked over her upper neck and down her back. The blonde threw her head back as he worked her over, the moans continued to become even more vocal.

Suddenly his lips met hers in a tender kiss which she returned. He worked onto her lips and placed his arms around her bare waist. The blonde tilted her head back, allowing further access with Harry kissing her deeply before she returned the favor. The wizard's tongue poked at her lips.

' _Open your mouth, love,'_ Harry thought and Kara opened her mouth, as Harry's tongue stuck into her mouth, before he went down her throat.

Kara tilted her head back and sighed with a smile as his tongue worked into her mouth, working inside the blonde's mouth. She felt his tongue massage her lips and gums, as he reached underneath her shirt. The blonde's eyes widened but Harry grabbed one of her hands with his.

' _Relax.'_

Kara felt herself tilted back on the block of ice as Harry made her feel so good. The touch, the pleasure she craved, and he was the one person that could give her the sensations that she craved. His super powerful touched pleasured her super powerful body, and his thumbs rubbed the skin underneath her shirt.

With a tug, Harry removed her shirt the rest of the way.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry watched with a smile, he saw the beautiful red bra clad chest of Kara and it was amazing. The Kryptonian had skin that did not have a blemish on her and assets that were extremely amazing. He kissed the top of her head, feeling the smooth flesh underneath her and kissed down the side of her neck, along with her shoulders.

Kara closed her eyes as she felt his pleasurable motions going down her, the blonde felt so much amazing pleasure through her. His hands roamed through her hair as she closed her eyes as well and she arched her head up before the blonde blinked.

"Harry."

Kara's labored moans continued as he stripped her skirt off to reveal a pair of red panties that were soaked to the brim with her arousal.

"Your turn," Harry informed Kara after he kissed her a few more times.

"What…."

Kara got it immediately and she reached forward, unbuttoning his top. Drool appeared on her lower lip as she saw the chiseled physique before her. She ran her hands over his abs and chest and the blonde was completely transfixed by it.

Harry could feel her arousal, he had picked up that ability through his training, he was able to sense when women were aroused. Naturally he would need to manage it a little bit because it could get out of control if he was in a room of women. With those thoughts, Kara worked his pants off over his ankles. The blonde licked her lips as her eyes widened.

He sat in nothing but his boxer shorts. Kara tore them off in her excitement.

"Sorry," Kara stated but that word was lost nearly upon completion as she saw a part of Harry's body that she was not sorry about.

He used his telekinetic abilities to bring pleasure jolts through her body. Kara yelped as her eyes fogged over. More juices pooled down from her crotch, soaking her panties. She never felt this good in her life.

"More, Harry," Kara begged him as she grabbed his cock and started to stroke him, encouraging him to give him more pleasure.

Harry felt her firm grip around the base of his penis and for a second he lost himself in the thoughts. She was as strong as he was, so it was a different, more powerful sensation than he ever felt before. He did not have to hold back, not really. The wizard pushed his pelvis into her hand and she tightened around him.

"You feel so good," Kara breathed to him as she got down on her knees before Harry.

The blonde only saw this done in pictures, so she was not sure where to begin. She decided to let her instincts take control and pay attention to Harry's body language the rest of the way. Her lips wrapped tightly around his thick phallus, it was twelve inches long and it took her a while.

"Breathe through your nose, honey," Harry informed Kara, guiding her through what she needed to do and Kara remembered that fundamental fact.

The blonde also remembered that she had expanded lung capacity and she shoved more of his thick rod down her tight throat. The blonde pushed herself down his pole, her throat going around him. She tried to experiment with her throat muscle control as she pushed her nose against his pelvic bone.

Needless to say, this gave Harry a most enjoyable experience, as she worked him over. The blonde pushed herself up and slammed down onto his thick cock. She blew him and what she lacked experience, she made up in energy.

"Keep, yes, that's it," Harry grunted as his eyes flickered shut as he felt the pleasure.

Kara continued to deepen her sucks, working her lips firmly around him. The blonde pushed her mouth up and took more of his length down her throat. The blonde kept up a swift motion until she felt an unfamiliar experience.

Harry's loins burst and Kara was taken off guard. She tried to stay the course as much as she could. The blonde's lips wrapped tightly around his prick as she milked all of the cream out of him, with the young woman continued to suck him deeply. Her head tilted back as some of it spurted out of her mouth.

Kara's lips and cheeks were coated with a never ending coat of cum. The blonde's eyes lost herself as she saw the thick white sperm drip from her cheeks. The blonde tentatively scraped the sperm from her face.

The blonde popped her fingers into her mouth and she felt herself flushed with them. The wizard reached forward and removed her bra while she was busy gulping down the sperm from her face. The semen tasted so good in her mouth, it was so tangy.

Kara felt a cool breezed manifest from between her legs and Harry playfully splashed some water on her nipples causing them to become rock hard. The blonde felt his mouth on her breast and he slurped her mouth, taking her stiffing bud into his mouth.

"Damn, that's good," Kara panted but his thumb stroked her clit which caused her to nearly jump into the air and hit the Fortress ceiling but Harry grabbed her around the legs and guided her back down, before pumping his finger into her.

Kara's eyes fluttered open and shut with the unmistakable pleasure. She felt the pleasure continue to bubble in her body as his fingers pushed in and out of her. The blonde's panting continued to intensify.

"Would you like something, baby?" Harry asked to Kara, cupping one of her breasts with his hand and whispering in her ear.

Kara nearly became undone as he cupped her dripping hot pussy. He could feel how wet it was, hell she could feel how wet it was. The blonde's lips curled into simmering desire, as Harry stroked his fingers down her pussy, feeling her and cupping the sex in his hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, I need….I need you," Kara whimpered as she felt his fingers push in and out of you.

"You need…"

"You in me," Kara begged him as she bit down on her lip, her blonde hair framed into her face.

"This might hurt a bit," Harry warned her.

"I can take it," Kara panted as she spread her legs subconsciously as she slid back on the block of ice.

The blonde's pussy was open for him, she was eager to lose her virginity to Harry. The blonde had never been touched in such an intimate way. The sixteen year old alien beauty felt the pleasure of his cock head brush against her open. She braced herself for the penetration, for the ultimate meeting between male and female.

She grabbed her hands around his shoulder and encouraged him.

"Please."

Harry built up the anticipation and despite the cool Artic winds; he could feel Kara's body heating up a tiny bit. The blonde's expression widened as he penetrated her, his thick cock sliding between her pussy lips.

Kara's eyes widened as she felt her maiden head rip away. She was lubricated enough so it did not hurt completely. Still it brought a few tears to her eyes as she felt it breaking away before the healing powers factored in.

Harry leaned into her and started to kiss her tears away as he caressed her cheek in his hand. The blonde felt his hands roam her back and then her front. They stopped to trace circular patterns around her toned tummy.

"Okay," Harry breathed and Kara nodded, as she felt his cock hovering against her entrance, only about six of his twelve inches inside her. "Ready?"

"Yeah, give it to me," Kara as she tightened her legs around him.

The blonde felt him slide out before he took the plunge into her. Her eyes practically bugged out as he slammed into her tightly.

"Fuck, you're really tight," Harry breathed as he grabbed her tits.

"Yes, that's it, love me, Harry," Kara panted as his kisses continued to go over her body. "We're the last two of our kind, love me, like you can only love me."

His hands roamed down her body, and worked over her creamy flesh. He pushed his throbbing prick in and out of her, pumping it in between her legs. Each thrust was gentle as it worked Kara up to her first orgasm with a penis inside her.

The blonde grabbed around him and she pushed Harry's head onto her breasts. He took this invitation by licking and sucking on her breasts. The blonde felt the tingles as his tongue worked her over before his meat pumped between her lower lips. The blonde arched up to meet his thrusts with her own.

"I feel…so fucking great," Kara breathed, letting the passions pass through her as his stroke motions caused sensations to spread through her body.

"You do feel so great," Harry agreed as he felt her cunt spasm around him.

Harry sped up his motions a bit more and she screamed underneath him. Her eyes became barely restrained in the primal lust. They made love for a little bit but Kara wanted more. She sunk her nails into his back.

"That's it, that's it, that's it," Kara panted heavily as he worked his throbbing prick between her lovely lips.

The meat between her thighs was a sensation that the blonde never thought she would ever experience. Every single stroke was like a brand new dose of heaven coursing between her thighs. His balls slapped against her as he pumped into her. Another orgasm rocked her.

The second one of the night and Kara sank her fingers into his shoulder, nails digging into his flesh before she noticed something.

"Fuck me with all of it," Kara begged him as she felt his cock push into her.

The blonde's eyes widened.

"If you think you can handle it all," Harry offered to her, with a smile across his face.

"Yes, I can handle it," Kara breathed as he pushed out, having all but his tip outside her pussy.

The blonde's lips were hungry from some prime man meat and that was what she felt as it slammed into her. She pushed herself back as she rocked back. Her legs wrapped around him.

Kara hovered a few inches off of the ice block that he ravished her on. The blonde felt that the air offered a better area for their coupling. The sensations of the cool artic breeze spread through her.

Harry thought that it offered him a certain degree to do what he needed to do. His thrusts became harder as he tried to test his limits and by extension hers. In some ways, Kara was the perfect person to test his limitation up against.

The blonde thought his penis fit her better and she groaned out in erotic energy. Her pussy wrapped around his throbbing prick like a velvety vice. She worked around him and slid up and down his pole. She wrapped tightly around him and pushed against him. Another orgasm passed through her body.

"So good, so good," Kara panted as he pumped into her and his throbbing cock passed into her.

Another orgasm, this time more intense, damn he was really good, Kara felt her body shake all over and it made her feel better like she ever was. It was like she was in heaven, being delivered with all of the pleasures. Her walls stretched out.

Harry felt the velvety dream wrapped around his stiff prick, she continued to work against him, giving as good as she took. Kara was a bit tentative at first but damn if she did not pick this up rather fast. The blonde pushed herself back up and rammed herself down onto his throbbing prick before she worked around him.

"Rao be praised," Kara told him.

"I'm sure," Harry breathed as he planted his lips onto hers and they exchanged a sexually charged kiss.

The two of them tingled with the ultimate energy and they generated their own wind as they worked back and forth each other.

Orgasm after orgasm rocked Kara, the blond getting more enjoyment. His hands touching her breasts, that gave her even more pleasure than ever before. It was like every single orgasm was accompanied by a miniature one in between.

Harry was about to finish.

"I'm going to do it, are you…"

"Inside me….we….have our ways of choosing," Kara panted, knowing that she could explain her ways to Harry later and how Kryptonians differed from humans.

The blonde's lips wrapped around him as he pumped into her juicy pussy. This tight twat was snug around him and he kept drilling into her. He gained more speed as he anticipated the climax.

Kara threw her head back and screamed to release her pent up sexual energy. That gave her most powerful orgasm yet and this proved to be Harry's undoing as her cunt squeezed him like a python.

He pumped into her pussy, before drilling into her, sending several thick ropes of his cum into her.

The blonde shuddered as he filled her up with so much cum. It leaked from her pussy, it was so thick and gooey, she had to taste it as it dripped from herself.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

"Thank you, Harry," Kara told him, after they were done. They rested in the makeshift bedroom area of the Fortress, with a red blanket draped over them.

Kara snuggled next to Harry, feeling his warm arms wrapped around her. She still saw the images of Krypton dying around her as she found her way onto the ship. Yet with Harry, the pain was far less than ever before.

"There's no problem, you helped me," Harry breathed as he brushed her hair from her face.

"But you helped me in a way that I can never repay," Kara commented but Harry pulled her into his chest, before he planted his lips onto hers.

"You can repay it every single day, by being your amazing self," Harry told her.

Kara's lips curled with a smile, she could do that. She dropped her head onto Harry's chest as the two rested with each other.

* * *

 

Gotham City was a town that was notorious for one of the highest crime rates in the country and insanity that could not be matched. It was not a place that someone wanted to be in the dead of night, on a full moon, beside a broken down rental car. Those were the thoughts of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, dressed in a white jacket, a blue top, and sequined pants with high heeled boots as she waited looking around nervously for a cab to arrive.

That was the fate of the young pop star as she stood in the middle of the streets of Gotham City. Nineteen years old, Alison Blaire felt the perils of fleeting fame. She had her adoring fans but her agent was pressing on her to become something that she was not to widen her demographic. That was not something that Alison was going to jump onto the bandwagon of. The young pop star made a promise to her fans and she was going to keep it.

"Okay, the cab said that it was supposed to arrive in fifteen minutes," Alison whispered to herself, she was trying not to lose sense of herself as she twisted her head around. A hand was placed on her hip as she stood back against the wall.

Gotham City was an interesting place, although it was one that caused Alison to question her agent's sanity.

' _Maybe she thinks my CDs will sell better if I get stabbed,'_ Alison thought in a manner that she wished she was joking about but there was no joking about something like this. Her eyes closed as her lips curled into a frustrated expression. The blonde's hand reached around the back of her head.

It was unwise to lose her shit especially in a place like Gotham City, where crime rate ran rampant.

"Hey, sweetie, are you lost?"

Alison tried not to lose her cool as a trio of burly thugs edged their way towards her. One of them had a knife out already and the blonde pop star saw that the bouncer at the back of the club simply did not give a shit.

Actually he was well past giving a shit, he was passed out.

Alison made a pact with herself, if she got out of this alive; she was firing her agent first thing in the morning.

"No, I'm fine, there's someone, friend of mine's picking me up, big burly guy, you don't want to mess with him," Alison remarked as one of the thugs stopped and took a step back.

The thug raised an eyebrow before a leering grin crossed his face. "Hey, you're Alison Blaire, that pop star."

Alison was grabbed around the arm and pulled forward where the thug watched her. The blonde trembled, biting down on her lip as she tried to squirm away.

"Hey, baby, I know it's stressful being on the road, how about we take you for a little ride?"

The ride was postponed as there was a figure swooping above them. This caused the thug to drop Alison and she slid away. The second thug offered one oh so charming declaration.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE FUCKING BAT!"

That was the last thing that came out of his mouth before a pair of feet slammed onto the top of his head. Another swift motion and a second thug was knocked down as quickly as the first.

Alison watched the progress of the swooping avenger of the night. She could not see the person who saved her, they appeared to move too fast. Or perhaps it was the situation that she was in that gave the impression that was happening. Never the less, the blonde pop star felt her heart thump against her chest.

She could not follow the progress of the shadowed figure. Whoever it was, they wore a lot of black.

The next thing she knew was the thugs that tried to attack her were strung upside down and there were the loud sirens. Alison turned her head around, hoping to say a word of thanks to her mysterious savior, whoever they were. He or she worked quite quickly.

The blonde's heart continued to drum a steady beat across her chest as she arched her neck up in the air.

Alison stepped to the side, it all happened so fast, she froze up. She wondered what Arcane would do in a situation like this. He would not freeze up like a scared child and let some thugs grab him. He was amazing; he would take care of the situation faster than a speeding bullet.

Despite what people would say, Alison was not completely infatuated by him. No she was not in the slightest. She just respected his heroics.

* * *

 

A dark warehouse, with the smell of urine and dead cats filled through one of the worst parts of New York. Smoke that could choke even the most hardened man puffed through the air, as the lime rotted on the walls. There were blood stains on the carpet which had cigarette burn holes on whatever was left of the carpet.

"Oh, sounds like my mom's house. Wonder if she's baking pie?"

A tall individual stepped forward, dressed in a combination of red and black edged forward. He had a katana strapped to his back as he looked around, keeping himself walking through the shadows. The assassin sauntered forward and started to sway his hips seductively as he walked.

"Hey, hey, that's hired mercenary to you, buddy."

The hired mercenary moved his way towards the figure in the shadows. He always felt a tingle as he made his way into the warehouse. His head spun around before crossing his arms over each other.

He was one of the top mercenaries in the world, the Merc with the Mouth, the man with the plan, he was Deadpool.

"Don't forget ruggedly handsome."

He was pretty good at what he did but he had more than a few screws loose.

"Well, we all have our problems."

Deadpool, Wade Wilson, turned around, looking past the fourth wall, before he raised a hand and waved. He stood up straight as someone cleared their throat, before his eyes snapped forward. He edged forward.

"You use the term edged forward a lot, is it hard wired into your brain? And eyes do a lot of snapping too. At least you didn't have me spin around or something."

Deadpool stepped across the room.

"Ah much better."

"So you've come here."

"Yes mysterious shadow dude, I've come here, fanboys would riot if I stayed gone long but you called me, it's funny how much my business has picked up since I started using Craigslist," Deadpool commented to himself as he smiled. "What did you call me to of, oh mysterious mystery man of mystery?"

"I've called you hear to employ you to steal an item of great importance," the individual in the shadows remarked.

"Oh, have you now?" Deadpool asked. "Theft, I like it, a good old fashioned five finger discount. But the real question do I get to unalive someone?"

Deadpool paused before he turned towards the fourth wall.

"I can't say the D-Word, corrective therapy, plus soccer Moms be bitching."

He snapped towards the mysterious hidden figure in the shadows. Deadpool started humming "who can it be now" underneath his breath.

"I want you to get an item from SHIELD."

"Ooh, that doesn't come cheap," Deadpool offered as he stood up on his tiptoes. "How much are you talking to? More zeroes than there are in a Summers family reunion?"

Deadpool paused, before he added as an afterthought.

"We should really stop bashing him, it's like going up to a coma patient by this point and kicking him in the end no matter how cliché and boring it might seem. And saying things are cliché and boring is really cliché and boring. Besides, it's fun!"

"You will be paid handsomely," the man in the shadows stated, glowing eyes flickering towards Deadpool.

"Oooh, scary," Deadpool cooed as he turned around. "Don't worry, my good man, there's no need to fear, Deadpool's here! Put me in Coach, I'll do well!"

The Merc with the Mouth stepped back a half of a step as the hand from the shadows handed him more information on what he needed.

"Um to be continued, I guess," Deadpool remarked as his head turned towards the fourth wall. "BUY MY VIDEO GAME KIDS!"

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	5. Going Public

**Chapter Five: Going Public.**

Late nights were something that was part and parcel of the reporting industry. At least that's what Lois Lane believed as she sat at her desk at the Daily Bugle. It was not even a good desk, rather it was something that was second hand. She supposed she should not expect much for a college student.

Lois read the latest reports coming in, trying to find a connection between the mysterious vigilante who was taking out the Friends of Humanity and the mysteriously disappearing Arcane. There was a theory going around that they were one and the same and it was hard to discount it wholesale. The dark haired reporter bit down on her pen cap, ignoring how bad that was for her. Her mind went all over with millions of different thoughts.

Graydon Creed was obnoxious to a fault and she felt sorry for anyone who had to be in near proximity of him. Lois got some form of vindictive pleasure in getting to see Creed knocked down a couple of pegs in any way.

The problem was that more than a few pegs was not enough to get Creed down to a level where he might shut his yap. He continued to press on with his anti-mutant crusade, to the point where he gave Lois suspicious.

' _Someone that obnoxious has to have a skeleton in his closet,'_ Lois thought to herself.

As for mutants, well Lois was going to reserve judgment on them until she learned more. She suspected that they were much like most people. There were some good ones, there were some jerks, and there were ones that were pure evil.

"Hey, Lane, are you busy on Saturday?"

Lois sighed, speaking of the jerk category, there was Eddie Brock, supposed world class photographer, who took highly acclaimed photos. Or did if you believed the drivel that came out of Brock's mouth because Lois did not find any evidence of Brock's supposed greatness other than his own spoken accolades.

Naturally there were going to be people who were going to overstate their accomplishments and Lois had to deal with individuals like that time and time again.

"Yes, Brock, I have a lot to do," Lois offered, taking his comments in stride, she didn't even bother to turn around to face him, her attention remained on the work in front of her.

Her mysterious savior was something that caused her to raise an eyebrow. This Star Child, as he was dubbed, was an enigma and a half. The purple eyed reporter did not even get a good enough look at him.

Then again her entire life kind of flashed before her all at once. So there were more pressing concerns that passed through her mind and Lois took an instant to mull it over. The dark haired reporter encountered more and more stress as time passed. She had to figure out how something like this might have happened.

She tapped her pen on the desk, clicking on it absent mindedly. Which was strange as it bugged Lois when other people were tapping their pen. She placed the pen in her mouth and threw her head back, trying to think about all that she had to do. Her thoughts turned around in her mind as the crafty reporter tried to consider every single possibility.

"Late night."

A dark haired woman dressed in a black business suit stepped by. A pair of stockings covered her lovely legs and a pair of black heels covered her feet. She had her hair cut into a bob and was looking at Lois with a curious expression, an eyebrow raised slightly.

Lois shook her head before cupping a hand to her chin.

"No more so than usual, Betty," Lois commented to the woman as she turned her head to face her. "Jameson's leaning on me about the Star Child thing and I can't even get a fingerprint that might lead me to him."

"Well just keep…"

There was a whooshing sound that resounded through the office and it caused Lois to stand up so fast that she banged her knee on the edge of the desk. Wincing in the pain, the reporter took a few seconds to block the pain out. Betty was taken off guard and a few members of the office staff who stayed around to try and meet deadlines also spun around in confusion.

"WHAT THE DEVIL WAS THAT?

The lack of indoor voice indicated that it could only be one person who made this declaration.

"I don't know, Mr. Jameson, sir," one of the hapless office staff members stated in a timid voice.

Lois rolled her eyes but them she once again nearly jumped up. This time she spared herself the indignity of ramming her knee into the underside of her desk. She stopped herself and blinked as she saw it there on the side of her desk. It was an envelope that was taped to the side of her desk.

Thinking quickly, Lois snatched it and stuffed it into her bag. There was no sense in drawing anyone else's attention to it after all. Her purple eyes flickered as she placed her hands on her chin and threw it back with a lengthy sigh. The woman turned her attention towards the situation before she twisted herself around.

"Well you better figure out what it is or I'll have you busted down to the mail room!" Jameson bellowed in an angry tone of voice that practically shook his office.

"I wonder if he wants photos of Spider-Man as well," one of the office staff workers stated bravely although Jameson did not hear him.

Lois on the other end made her excuses and slipped out of the office. She'd learned a lot during her short time as a reporter and she knew that a mysterious note being dropped on her desk was far from a coincidence.

The woman rushed her way outside towards her car, and she scrambled inside it. With a trembling hand, she ripped open the envelope and a note fell out.

There was a message, it was short, sweet, and to the point but it offered her a lot of information never the less.

_I hear you want to talk to me._

_Meet me outside of Central Park on Midnight on Saturday._

_Come alone or I won't give you anything._

Lois read the note, holding it over in her hand. She almost expected a few more words to appear for some reason, as if it was like magic. She turned the note over in her hand and read over it once more.

"You better believe I'll be there," Lois commented in a low voice, even though there was no one around to hear her.

* * *

 

Natasha Romanov was used to the cold surroundings like those in the Artic. It was part of her training where she was bred to survive in some of the worst conditions possible. The red haired woman stepped onto the perilous ground and was joined by the rest of her team.

Steve Rogers was another individual who did not even blink at the harsh Artic conditions. The breeze barely even affected him as he edged forward before he crossed his arms.

"Stay sharp," Steve informed them as his head turned and the blinding white out kept them from pressing forwards through the snow. "Do you think you can get a visual on what we have in front of us, Tony?"

Tony adjusted the thermal sensors on his armor.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing much of anything other than snow, snow, and more snow," Tony informed them as the Avengers crossed through the snow. It was Carol, Natasha, Tony, Steve, and Thor who made made their way towards the destination point as the snow continued to blow around them.

"Aye, it is quite the treacherous….situation," Thor managed before he turned around. He had suffered worse conditions but it was still no picnic as the people on Midgard might say. The God of Thunder trudged through the snow as his feet sunk into it. Thor crossed the threshold of the snow and once again his teeth chattered together. Normally conditions like this should not effect him but there was something in the air that caused him to be slightly unnerved.

Carol looked up, there was something that Fury picked up in the Artic and SWORD picked up a brief beacon weeks ago. It was around the time of the Meteor Shower come to think about it. There was one conclusion that came to Carol's mind as she thought about certain aspects.

' _Not a coincidence, there is no way it can be a coincidence,' she thought. Slipping and sliding as they made their way over the ice. The entire group struggled but the five were extremely hardened, they knew what they had to do._

"I think I hear something," Tony remarked as the billionaire struggled to make his way over the ice. When a misjudged step, and the weight of his armor caused him to slide forwards as he suddenly lost his balance. Reaching over quickly Thor was able to grab him by the shoulder of his armor stopping his descent before he ended up crashing through the ice. After a moment Tony was able to adjust his footing under himself in order to regain his balance. He nodded his head towards Thor in thanks.

Natasha heard the same thing and her eyes widened expressively. There was a small structure out in the snow that was visible.

"Either we've discovered that there is a Santa Claus or someone else has set up shop here," Natasha remarked briskly as she pulled herself towards her destination.

The ice was treacherous and the temperature was below subzero.

Steve meanwhile looked thoughtful, he did know that HYDRA had outposts all over the world and despite the fact that they got most of them, they might have missed a few. Could this outpost in the Arctic be among them?

"It's bigger on the inside," Steve breathed after he got the doors open.

"Great, we've ran into the TARDIS," Tony commented in a dry voice as he tried to get inside but there were many hallways. It was lit with impressive crystal structures all over the wall.

The armored avenger did not say much of anything but never the less, he was extremely impressed all things considered.

"Keep going," Steve informed them as there were a few different doorways. Whatever they stumbled into, they would know before too long.

Natasha slipped away from the rest of the group. She decided to go do some exploring on her own. She did not roam too far but curiosity got the better of her. The redhead spy continued to make her way throughout the area.

"I see you're impressed."

Natasha spun around as she heard someone in the shadows. She reached into her belt and was about ready to shoot but a hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened as she turned around but another hand clasped over her mouth.

"It appears that I've caught the Black Widow in my web. I wonder what I'll do with her."

Natasha recognized the voice as he pulled her in close against him, before moving them down a level.

After they reached their destination, the hand removed itself from her mouth. The redhead spy came face to face with Harry, her eyes narrowing slightly as she focused on his green ones

"So this is where you've run off to," Natasha breathed to him and the young wizard expressed his amusement towards her answer with a stiff nod. She placed her hand on her hip before she turned her head around to the right and then to the left so she could survey her surroundings. One who did not get a good look at their surroundings ends up day "People were wondering where you went."

"I get that a lot oddly enough," Harry commented with a smile as he looked towards her. "People need to know that there are times where I do my own thing and you can't really fault me for that. I would think that you of all people would figure out that there are times where we just need to be left to our own devices."

Natasha smiled; she of all people did understand that better than anyone else. The redhead spy nodded her head slightly in agreement and her arms folded over her chest as she eyed his new development.

"So, I think the question is did you in particular miss me?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Harry smiled, his senses had heightened during his training in the Fortress. He could now sense when a woman was aroused or at least if they were sexually frustrated. That was a handy little ability to have but naturally one should exercise supreme caution with such a thing or it could run away from him. The young wizard kept his intense gaze focused upon the spy.

"Well…"

Harry was behind her immediately and he pressed his nose to her neck. His arm wrapped around her waist, narrowly brushing against her breasts for a moment. His crotch a hair away from touching against her leather clad ass. Her curves wiggled enticingly in that skin tight cat suit so there was very little room for imagination.

"You know, my team could find me," Natasha moaned breathlessly as she felt the desire to have this talented young man take her once again.

"They could," Harry agreed as he flipped her red hair back and pressed his lips on the side of her neck at that instant, kissing it. "But isn't that half of the fun?"

Harry smiled knowingly, The Avengers did not find anything that he didn't want them to. This was a dummy outpost that they ran into, the real Fortress was elsewhere. He figured that Fury was going to pick up on something, it was inevitable.

Natasha felt a sudden sensation of warmth.

"Magic, it's amazing," Harry commented as he tightened the arm around her waist as he ground his crotch against her backside.

Natasha nodded wordlessly as she felt his lips on her neck. Her body was starting to glisten with sweat because of the suddenly intense heat. It was a sensation beyond all the words that she could say, so she didn't say anything. Rather the heat rose from between her thighs as the wizard worked his way down her body.

"And you're nice a wet for me, amazing," Harry commented, as he slowly unzipped her catsuit to reveal more of her body.

Natasha spun around, and wrapped her arms around him, straddling him as he sat down on desk that appeared behind suddenly, as if by magic. She was not questioning it now, she was ruled by the intense pheromones that were going through the air.

**Smut/Lemon.**

"I've missed this," Natasha breathed as she got down on her knees, as she squeezed his bulge in his pants a couple of times. "I missed this a lot."

"It's missed you," Harry informed her as she groped him a little bit.

Her thumb unzipped his pants and then pulled them down. His boxers gave way next and his throbbing cock was presented for her. Natasha grabbed it into her hand and ran her hand down it. She was naked from the waist down

Harry cupped her breasts and gave her a tight squeeze which caused the redhead to moan extremely lustfully. She slid to her knees before him and her mouth was opened, prime to welcome in some of his hearty meat between her lips.

The woman wrapped her lips around his head and gave it a powerful suck. Harry placed his hands in her hair and ran his fingers down it, before he slid down.

Natasha bobbed up and down on his throbbing prick like she was a pro and she was. She took all of him into her mouth and down her throat, as she felt Harry's hands work down her. His fingers skimmed over her stomach, before he twisted inside her belly button, rotating his finger around it which caused her to moan in pleasure.

"I think I'll sample some of your nectar, my dear," Harry informed her which caused Natasha to shudder in the ultimate response of pleasure as a few fingers dipped down low beneath her. The woman closed her eyes tightly as the wizard pumped in and out of her. She thrust her hips forward, feeling the amazing sensation of the fingers probing her, making her feel the most amazing things possible.

' _Oh yes, really work me over,'_ Natasha thought without really thinking about it. The truth was Harry was able to pick what she wanted and what spots were the most sensitive so he stroked her slowly, building up the anticipation, teased her and tormented her.

Harry smiled, he was getting a sense of what she liked and he continued to work between her lips. The woman's eyes flooded backwards as she felt the pleasure of one finger, then another, then a third entering her.

This brought her to an orgasm as she continued to slurp on his throbbing cock. She was determined to have his seed down her throat, it had been so long since she had the cum of a real man, since the last time she indulged herself in Harry. She pushed herself further down his pole as it went down her throat. She hummed and groped his balls, trying to coax the creamy delight out from him. The wizard kept working into her mouth with each passing thrust.

Harry kept up the steady pace, working into her tight mouth. He grabbed around her head and pulled on her hair, the wizard gaining even more momentum as he thrust into her tight mouth.

"Shit, about done," Harry breathed as he brought his juice soaked fingers up to his mouth and started to slurp off of them. He closed his eyes and feasted off of them. The wizard enjoyed the tastes she offered and he was not about to let up on that at all. He licked them off of his fingers before bringing his tongue around them.

He thrust into her which caused her to increase her suction around his member. The woman expertly drew herself closer and close, her eyes flickered up towards him as she reached around and squeezed him, fondling his balls. The woman brought herself down onto his pole and worked down her throat. The woman continued to pick up the paces and took more of his meat down her throat.

' _Oh fuck yes,'_ Natasha thought to herself as she brought her mouth, her juicy lips tighter around him. She pumped his prick in between her lips as she rammed herself down onto him, going further and further down his member. _'That's it, that's it, fucking cum for me now.'_

It was like Harry heard her thoughts as he pumped into her mouth, bringing his seed between her lips. He thrust into her mouth and sprayed his fluids down her throat. Thick ropes of cum splattered down her and her eyes widened, before her lips wrapped around him. The sorcerer worked his magic into her mouth.

Natasha slid back and slid off her cat suit the rest of the way, past her hips and down. Harry drank in the erotic sight that was before him. Her large breasts bounced before him with pink nipples that were delicious. Her toned body was next, she worked for everything that she had and should have no shame in showing it off. The red strip of hair that worked down between her legs was next, and Harry saw her beautiful pussy, pink and ready for him. Her long legs went down a while and her curved ass was before him. The wizard felt his expression pick up, a lustful amount of desire spreading through his loins.

He was hard in no time and he grabbed Natasha before he pushed her back against the cool wall. Things were much warmer on the outside but her nipples still were stiff. Harry played with them.

"Fuck me," Natasha encouraged him, her pussy presented for him as her legs spread. She was ready to take in the full amount of meat between her lips and be indulged by something that was greater. "Take me and fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before."

Harry spread her lips and speared his thick phallus between her lips, pushing inside her. The young sorcerer speared his member in between her lips, working into her tight pussy. He continued to hammer into her, fucking her hard against the wall. The tight walls pleasured his prick and he got more intense motions as he hammered into her, deeper, going deeper, as his balls throbbed with the grand desire as he drilled this beautiful Russian woman.

Natasha panted as he grabbed her breast and sawed into her pussy, making greater strides as his thick member pushed between her lips, giving her even more pleasure. The woman bit down on her lip, lustful intentions spreading through her eyes. The woman increased her moans and lifted her hips up towards him. The pleasure was something that could not be measured.

Her tight pussy wrapped around his organ as he pushed into her. She enjoyed the dominance that he exerted over her, Harry could feel that much, his hands worked her breasts with fluid motions, tight squeezes.

More juices spilled down and lubricated his tight prick as she continued to work around him, like a tight vice. Her pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock as he picked up a few more paces and thrust deeply into her. His balls throbbed as he continued to work her pussy.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Harry asked and Natasha's eyes flooded over with desire.

"Yes, yes," Natasha begged him, her legs wrapped around his waist and he slammed his thick cock into her.

It went so deep into Natasha that she could hardly stand it, his balls slapped against her flesh as he made his way inside her. His passes got tighter, deeper, even more fluid as he worked into her pussy heavily. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around him as she pushed her hips into his invading prick.

"More, more," Natasha breathed as she came down from her lash powerful orgasm.

"Oh, I'll give you more alright," Harry told her as he slammed into her, causing her to moan. He alternated between slow thrusts, and hard and fast ones.

Each was a pleasurable and welcome sensation that coursed through her body. The widow felt her fingers tingle with the enjoyment that his cock caused her. The woman tightened like a vice around his prick. Her pussy wrapped snugly around his member as he pushed into her, drilling her hard as he could. His passes got even more intense as he worked into her, her tightening walls milking him like a warm vice.

"Yes, I feel, so fucking great," Natasha breathed as she wrapped her arms around Harry, before her legs tightened around him.

"I'm sure you do, my sexy little spider," Harry panted as he grabbed her cheeks and worked himself deep into her as possible.

The dance between the two of them increased with passion and intensity, as he worked his throbbing cock into her. The woman closed her pussy around him tightly and the wizard grabbed his hands around her, shoving his cock deep into her.

Her pussy lubricated his probing prick and he continued to assault her, thrusting into her. Natasha felt soreness come through her body but also a pleasure. She had much more stamina than most.

And his mouth was now on a nipple sucking it, which added to an intense amount of pleasure that she was receiving.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Natasha breathed as she locked around him in a tight grip, her back pressed against the cool surface.

His hands were amazing as they roamed her body. Each pleasurable caress sent a greater degree of sexual fire through her body. The woman closed her eyes tightly as he worked into her.

He grabbed his hands onto her thighs and rammed his throbbing phallus into her center. He felt her snug pussy wrap around him tightly and she squeezed him, milking his thrusts to try and claim his seed. The woman's legs tightened around him a slight bit more as Harry grabbed her breast, cupping it in his hand and his smile widened as he tried to push into her.

The intense dance continued as he rammed into her a few more times, offering her harder thrusts. She was completely in a daze as he worked his cock into her. He could go for a long time, that much was sure as Natasha could feel her pussy tightening around his prick.

"About to the finish," Harry breathed as he grabbed her breasts and played with them, feeling their texture in his hands.

Natasha screamed, hoping that he used silencing spells, because they might be able to hear her all the way in Russia from what he did to her. His throbbing member worked into her pussy, tightening around him.

"Yes, finish in me," Natasha panted as she ran her hands down his back, his sweaty body connecting with hers.

"Yes, but have you earned it?"

Natasha moaned before her walls tightened around him as she wrapped around him even more and his thrusts buried deeper into her tight body. The woman screamed out in loud, the passion increasing as his thrusts buried into her body.

"Yes, I've heard it, damn you, I've earned it," Natasha breathed as her hands snaked around the back of his neck.

Harry smiled widely as he continued to thrust into her sopping wet center and worked into her tight twat, hammering her pussy with everything that he had to give her. The redhead shut her eyes lustfully as he hammered into her.

His climax was memorable especially when combined with hers. His penis spurted his thick juices into her twat which squeezed him with all of the strength that he could muster. Natasha saw stars as he continued to work into her, as her tight pussy muscles worked out his orgasm, which some more thrusts working into her tight center.

His balls completely drained of the fluids and he pulled out, leaving her satisfied.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Natasha had to admit that was a reunion and she walked a little lopsided.

No sooner did that they finish, Carol broke into the room.

"There you are Natasha….oh hello Harry," Carol commented as she slowly took in everything.

She saw that Natasha walked around bowl legged and the smile on Harry's face, well it was not hard to put two and two together. Not to mention that they were in here for nearly an hour, if not more before she could find Natasha.

"Hi, Carol," Harry offered in a cheerful voice as he reached forward to shake her hand. "I trust you're doing well."

"Fine," Carol managed but she kept her voice steady and business like.

She hadn't really had a chance to look at Harry recently until now but her eyes were fixed on him now, trying hard to block out the thoughts that went through her mind that were of the risqué nature.

"Well I guess we can cancel the search party," Tony remarked as he showed up before he saw Harry. He paused before he locked eyes with the young wizard. "Yeah, I should have figured that you'd be a part of this."

"Am I that predictable?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Well no, no one should be able to predict you, given that you're….well you have your quirks," Tony remarked as he stepped forward. "Fury's not too happy that girlfriend of yours has slipped underneath the radar."

Harry paused to tilt his head to the side as he pondered that statement for a moment, before finally commenting in a slightly confused tone of voice. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Right, I forgot, you're everything that the tabloids say I am," Tony commented before Carol, Natasha, and Harry looked at him with three glares which caused him to step back, waving his hands wildly. "Well not everything, because you wouldn't believe some of the things but….still they….I'm just going to shut up before I dig myself an early grave."

"Smart man," Carol remarked to Tony before she turned back to Harry. "Anyway, he is referring to Miss Pryde."

Harry smiled as he thought about that, it appeared that the X-Men were not the only ones that Kitty gave the slip to. The wizard's expression contorted as he thought about it.

None of the tracking charms he placed on her were working, which meant that either something was very wrong or she was smart enough not to wear any clothing that had been in her possession when he was around.

He grimaced, truly he taught her too well.

"We have a problem," Steve remarked as he turned up before Harry could even say anything more.

That was never good, that was one thing that the Avengers could all agree about it.

"Remember how Fury said that the cargo was being moved today?" Steve asked them and the Avengers nodded in response.

"What cargo?" Harry asked calmly as he eyed them and suddenly things got more than cool.

Carol decided to be the one to break this news to Harry. "Well the alien ship that arrived….SHIELD managed to get ahold of it…."

"And we haven't been able to get it open, even though both Reed and I put our heads together," Tony remarked before he tapped his head in confusion. "Do you think you can maybe voodoo it open?"

"Voodoo it open?" Harry asked Tony with a surprised expression on his face and he corked an eyebrow.

"He means use magic to break it open," Carol commented and Harry smiled.

"That's not the current problem, someone is attacking the transport vehicle that the ship is on," Steve remarked and in response Tony's eyes widened.

"Who is it then? Doctor Doom? HYDRA? The Mad Thinker? Paste-Pot Pete? Who could be crazy enough to attack a SHIELD transport vehicle?"

"It be that troublemaker, the one known as Deadpool," Thor commented as Tony's eyes widened before the shock set in.

"Deadpool?" Tony asked in confusion and he chuckled. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Yes, Deadpool," Fury commented as holographic representation suddenly popped up. "I want the Avengers to make sure that fruitcake doesn't do anything to destroy the ship. If we can get it open, we might be able to figure out a clue of what that nutjob Tyrell was going on about."

Harry smiled mysteriously in the shadows but said nothing.

"Yeah, stop Deadpool, it shouldn't be too hard, he's just someone with mental issues, thinks he's a fictional character," Tony commented as he placed his hands on top of his head.

Steve shook his head before he offered a word of warning. "Careful, Tony, just because someone doesn't seem dangerous, it doesn't mean you should take him lightly."

"Well we aren't going to accomplish anything by standing around here, are we?" Natasha asked and their heads were shaken.

Steve's expression turned to a triumphant one before the spoke in a bold and commanding tone of voice.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Harry tagged along for the ride, because no one was going to turn him down if he went with them, plus he was a founding member of the team, even though he was currently a part-timer.

* * *

 

Deadpool stood over the various SHIELD agents that he took out. The Merc with the Mouth thought that they might have been better trained but he was more creative with his maneuvering. He reached forward and took the information that his mysterious benefactor gave him. The Merc with the Mouth's eyes read the typed up instructions.

"Don't know why mister mystery didn't come and get the ship himself," Deadpool commented as he kept reading the document as he shook his head. "Lazy bones."

The Merc with the Mouth whistled as merrily as he could be, his hands clutched together as he spun his head around. He walked in front of the ship.

"Oh, my Avengers sense is tingling,' Deadpool commented as he looked over his shoulder. "I better pick up the pace."

The Merc with the Mouth reached forward and began to diddle with the lock of the ship.

"Heh, you said diddle," Deadpool commented as lightning cracked in the background. He threw his hands up in surrender and stated in a soft tone. "Joking, joking, joking."

He was completely insane but he knew it was time to buckle down and be serious. The door was wedged shut, at least for now. The Merc with the Mouth threw his head back.

"Damn, neck crick," Deadpool commented as he threw his head back. He threw his head back again and again, making like a bobblehead with a demented grin crossing his face as he did so and he placed his hands on his hips, swaying from side to side a little bit. He decided to edge forwards and try and find his way into the system to unlock the ship.

The instructions were straight forward, so much so that even a child, or an idiot could figure them out. Which made sense considering who's hands they currently resided in. How this individual knew exactly how to disable this ship, well that was something that Deadpool would figure out later. Right now he had to keep his mind on the mission and not on asking stupid questions that would be explained if he exhibited a little bit of patience.

Not that it was easy for Deadpool to do so but that was just the way that he rolled. He kept himself focused on the panel, clicking through it, causing the front of the ship to open.

"Face it Tiger, I've just hit the jackpot," Deadpool commented as he continued to open up the ship.

' _Wait for it.'_

There was a second where the doors to the hanger burst open and the Avengers showed up, right on schedule. The Merc with the Mouth turned around.

"Let me guess you're shutting me down once and for all, aren't you?" Deadpool asked as he placed a hand on his hips and smiled.

Tony's eyes widened, he had the line all ready and everything. He didn't like it when he was cut off at the pass, not at all.

"Step away from, it Deadpool," Natasha commented, hoping that this guy gave her a reason to hurt him badly.

He was number one on SHIELD's most annoying yet somehow dangerous list. She thought that there was an obvious way to correct his behavior.

"So wait, it's Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Iron Man, and yeah its Arcane, hey Arcane, sup, remember the time where I transported you and your friends to Mojoworld, and put you on television and I was like really a robot, man that was so sweet and by sweet that was…"

Black Widow kicked Deadpool in the mouth mid-stream which was quite frankly kind of rude.

"What's your problem lady?" Deadpool asked as he picked himself up off the ground before he pulled out two guns, anger flowing through his tone. "NEVER INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M MONOLOGING!"

"Bang! Bang bang bang! Bang bang bang!" Deadpool fired off a series of shots which caused the group to scatter. They ran around, trying to duck and run for cover. No matter what, Deadpool was trying to get in some pretty good shots at them.

Captain America used his shield to block the attack.

"Again, don't underestimate anyone ever," Captain America commented before he rushed forward and tried to disarm Deadpool.

"NO!"

Deadpool dodged the attack by sliding forwards underneath it, taking out Captain America's legs as both of his feet connected with the Super Soldiers ankles, and sending him flipping forwards over his head. He drew his sword from his sheath only for it to be turned into a rose as Harry blasted him with an attack.

"That's really….that's really low Arcane," Deadpool commented as he stepped forwards only to hear the ship click open the rest of the way behind him. The Merc with the Mouth spun his head around before a triumphant smile spread over his face. "Hey, it's done. That's awesome!"

Deadpool cheered with a smile on his face as rushed forward, trying to get to the black box.

Ms. Marvel grabbed Deadpool around the back of his head and flung him backwards. The Merc with the Mouth flew head over heels and slammed against the wall with a loud crack.

"At least I didn't drop down to the ground," Deadpool grumbled but then he dropped down to the ground. "Hey, there it is! Spoke too soon."

Deadpool picked himself up before he checked his watch.

"It's time to make a strategic retreat," Deadpool commented to himself before he pulled out a cylinder like object which he shook like mad whilst doing a jig. "Come on, let's get crazy! Let's go nuts! Let's get dangerous!"

Deadpool hoisted the cylinder up before he hurled it like a grenade into the air. It plummeted to the ground and it exploded with a loud crash.

"What did he throw at us?" Carol managed as her eyes watered over.

"That be a putrid smell," Thor remarked as Harry waved his hand, to clear the room. "Ah, that is much better."

"I believe that was a stink bomb," Harry informed him as he coughed a tiny bit.

"Yeah, that's about right," Tony commented before his eyes watered.

The sound of an escape pod clicking open was heard and Deadpool was about ready to get out of there.

"I've got this one," Harry told the Avengers before he waved his hand.

The loud shock wave spell shot out but it only succeeded in pushing Deadpool further away from them rather then stomping him completely flat.

"Well that didn't work as well as you intended," Tony remarked to Harry but the wizard shrugged.

"Trial run," he informed him and Tony whistled.

"That was a hell of a time to do a trial run," Tony informed Harry, as he turned his head around but Steve shook his head.

"No time to worry about that, we need to get to the jet, let's go."

* * *

 

"The ship broke apart the moment that he took the hard drive out which means there's something tangible on it," Fury remarked as he shifted in his seat as he checked in with the Avengers. "We're trying to find out who hired Deadpool because it might give as a clue of what the method to his madness is."

"Well Deadpool sure as hell has it now, doesn't he," Harry remarked as he moved across the ship and sat in one of the seats. "SHIELD had that ship, who's to say that they had any right to it? You should have told me that you had it when I was there, I could have made sure that a nutcase like Deadpool didn't get his hands on it."

"Sorry, I didn't decide to run confidential SHIELD business past you, Potter," Fury commented in an argumentative voice and the Avengers all looked nervous.

Any time that Harry Potter and Nick Fury went face to face, it proved to be a spectacle to say the very least. The one eye of Fury fixed on the two of Harry's.

"You should have told me, now you lost the hard drive of a potentially dangerous alien ship to a madman, and who knows who he's working for," Harry remarked as he placed his hands on his forehead as the Avengers kept chasing the ship. "Someone who is completely and utterly out of his mind more than likely, great one Fury."

"And the ship busted apart after he removed the hard drive," Tony remarked to them all before he was visited by a sudden thought. "You know, how did he know how to get the ship open anyway?"

"Knowing that nutcase, he just started to randomly press buttons for the hell of it," Nick Fury commented crisply.

Natasha shuddered at the thought, he could have easily got whatever he needed from the ship or he could have blown them all to smithereens. Knowing Deadpool he would cause some kind of Earth shattering Kaboom as well. That was how the Merc with the Mouth worked all the time.

"Okay, we've got to find a way to track him," Steve stated as Tony calibrated the tracking device.

"I'm on it already," Tony commented but there was something jamming the sensors. "I don't understand what's going on, there should be a way to track it."

"Maybe you don't have it calibrated properly," Harry commented to him and Tony shrugged his shoulders as he muttered underneath his breath.

"Let's see I got that done right, that done right, and that done right….damn it, what am I doing wrong?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders before he slid back and let Tony do his thing.

"You could have slipped some kind of tracking charm on him before he went out the door," Tony offered to him.

"I could have but would it have worked if your equipment is failing?" Harry asked him in an evasive tone of voice. "SHIELD should have their own tracking signal for their escape pods, shouldn't they?"

Harry's expression was on Fury and the director of SHIELD was all too prompt in answering his question before he nodded.

"All of SHIELD's ships have their own unique tracking module that I can lock into or I could if something wasn't jamming my signal."

"That settles it, someone set Deadpool up with some new toys to screw with you," Tony concluded.

"Electro-magnetic interference is in the air…jamming my scanners…."

"Commander Fury, you're breaking up," Natasha informed him as she tried to bang her fist on the edge of the console.

It flickered and sputtered to a stop and there was no telling what Fury was going to do. The redhead turned her head to face her fellow team members.

"I do believe we're on our own," Steve commented as he clutched his SHIELD.

When the chips were down, Captain America was going to do what he always did, do things the old fashioned way. He was going to track this thing old school, as best as he could. The First Avenger looked out the window.

* * *

 

"Oh boy, this is dramatic….the Avengers are coming after me and one eyed Fury is putting a price on my noggin," Deadpool remarked as he navigated the stolen SHIELD transport vehicle. He was surprised he did not have the SHIELD agents bearing down on the back of his head and halfway up his ass.

Not that he questioned this because he would kind of be an idiot to question something like this. Still Deadpool craned his neck up and back before he heard the ship.

"Now it's time for the climax," Deadpool commented to himself as he looked at the dashboard before he smiled. "Oooh, what does this button do?"

Deadpool raised one hand before he pressed the button.

Missiles launched towards the Quinjet gaining velocity as they hurtled towards them. The aerial craft was able to dodge the missiles but Deadpool did not expect that to take them down. It would be amazing if the Avengers were going to be taken down with one shot.

Back in the Quinjet, Carol's mouth opened halfway as she was about to ask if Deadpool was completely and utterly insane but she shut her mouth. She knew better now, she really knew better.

"Has he taken complete leave of his senses?"

Thor on the other hand, could not resist speaking his mind.

"Yeah, pretty much, Cap, see if you can get me close, I might be able to scramble him," Tony remarked as he tried to lock onto the computer. "I don't know if this Electro Magnetic interference will cause any problems though."

"Yeah, it could," Harry offered him before he stepped forward. "Do you want to see if I can negate it?"

"After your last spell attack, I think you better sit this one out," Tony informed Harry briskly and the wizard threw his hands up.

"Well very well then," Harry offered as he turned his head away. "You might want to duck."

"Duck why would we…."

There was a huge missile that flew through the air towards them. Thankfully Steve was able to evade the flying attack, as the ship spun in the air wildly.

"Don't fail me now," Captain America commented as he tried to adjust the plane.

"I think that I can get him from here," Carol offered but Captain America shut that one down right after she said it as he clutched his hands around the stick.

"No, it's too risky," Captain America stated as an intense glare filled his eyes.

Now it was time for the moment of truth, he kept things steady as the SHIELD escape pod gained even more velocity. They flew closer to him, closer, closer, they were almost on his ass, getting right up into it. Captain America strapped himself in as did the other Avengers. He looked over his shoulder.

"Bring down the Thunder, Thor," Captain America commented but the Quinjet suddenly sputtered to a stop before it could get right next to the escape craft.

"Now what's wrong," Tony said through gritted teeth as he turned his head around, his eyes flickering a tiny bit as he tried to fly on top of it but it was out of reach. The Armored Avenger pushed himself as closely as he could to the edge of it.

"Our pressure is dropping," Captain America informed him keeping himself calm. "I can't maintain altitude."

There was a loud explosion that echoed as the engine began to fail, as Harry managed to slow the descent.

"I can stop us from crashing but there's no way for us to catch up to the ship," Harry informed them and Steve nodded towards him.

"Our lives are more important than Deadpool, we can catch up with him when we figure out what went wrong," Captain America stated as Harry diverted them safely to the ground.

They let out the breaths that they were holding, naturally they should have figured out that he was going to get them through this. Not a hair on their heads was harmed as he deposited them to the ground.

"Well that was unpleasant," Tony commented as he turned his head around and his heart thumped hard against him. His pacemaker was going wild.

"At least we can walk away unscathed," Carol commented as she stepped out. That was a rule of the Air Force, if you could walk away intact, than one could call it unscathed.

Deadpool meanwhile was flying away further and further. His eyes widened before a triumphant smirk spread underneath his face.

"Wait a minute I actually won?"

Deadpool's expression got even wider. He had one of those Grin grins on his face underneath his mask. It was like he had an idea, an awful idea, it was like Deadpool had an awful wonderful idea.

"Ha, in your face beyotch, Deadpool wins, buy my game!" Deadpool screamed as he threw his fist up and pumped it into the air. "Screw that Logan guy, I'm the best in the world at what I do and what I do is awesome."

He hummed Highway to the Danger Zone as he prepared to give them the slip, he was not about to tempt fate. He would leave the Avengers a nice little surprise. They could have the ship; he had the hard drive that was seemingly worth millions of dollars.

* * *

 

Deadpool rolled back into the meeting point, his expression spun around just because he could before he made strides towards his location. The Merc with the Mouth thought that thought was one of his grandest moments of triumph. And that included the three way that he had with the nuns, that much was true.

Still he had in in his hands, from SHIELD, the device that he managed to remove from the ship. He held the black box in his hand as he walked forward. The Merc with the Mouth had no idea how he was able to open a ship that even Nick Fury could not figure out how to open.

Deadpool's shoulders shrugged, there were some things that he was not going to question at all, rather he rolled with the punches.

' _Okay here goes nothing,'_ Deadpool thought to himself before he raised his hand as he knocked on the door. He paused before he waited for the person on the other end of the door to answer it. Deadpool started to whistle carefully as he turned his head around and swayed his hips to wait for what was happening. _'Wow, we're really building up the suspense, to the point where….oh here comes someone now.'_

The door opened and Deadpool saw it open yet he did not see anyone open it.

"Okay, this is getting ominous," Deadpool commented as he walked into the room. His expression twisted around as he whistled merrily or at least what passed as merrily for Deadpool. The Merc with the Mouth turned his head around and placed his hand on the side of his face as he watched.

"Come closer."

Deadpool did as he was told, he came closer, closer yet but not close enough where everyone was uncomfortable because your right up in their personal space. The Merc With the Mouth shifted his attention towards his mysterious benefactor.

"Do you have it?"

Deadpool held the box out for the figure in the shadows to snatch.

"So, if you don't mind me for being a nosy pants, but what exactly do you want that box for?" Deadpool asked to the individual in the shadows and there was a long pause. "Yeah, I know, I shouldn't ask these questions, curiosity killed the cat, and also it pulverized the pussy, but I need to know why did you send me after the box?"

The individual in the shadows shifted before a smile crossed his face.

"Why did I send you for the box? Why not?"

"Okay, that kind of circular reasoning….wait, wait, wait, wait, whoa!" Deadpool stated before sudden realization crossed through his eyes, not that you could see it because he's wearing a mask. "I know what's going on here, it just hit me, faster than a speeding bullet."

There was a sense that this man was smiling at him from within the shadows. He stepped forward and Deadpool came face to face with Harry Fucking Potter.

"Oooh, swerve motherfucker," Deadpool commented as his eyes became even more expressive beneath his mask as he held up the black box. "I didn't….actually that was pretty clever; even I didn't see that coming and I read ahead."

"Well that was kind of the idea," Harry remarked to Deadpool and the Merc with the Mouth smiled.

"You know, I called the hot alien blonde coming during my first appearance, so perhaps people should listen to the Pool," Deadpool commented before he crossed his arms and Harry took the black box. "But….I need to do something, oh I've always wanted to do this."

Harry blinked before he waved his hand which gave Deadpool to continue.

"I want to play the part of the person who can't read between the lines and asks an obvious question that is obvious," Deadpool commented as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet like he was a three year old on a sugar high. "Oh can I, can I, can I?"

"Sure knock yourself out," Harry informed him. It was a lot easier just to let Deadpool talk and get it out of his system.

"Why didn't you get the black box for yourself?" Deadpool asked to Harry before he blinked. "No look at this way, I mean, all you have to do is say, 'Accio hard drive" and that shit has done been accioed."

Harry smiled before he crossed his arms.

"Well I know it's because we need to tell a certain story, but I'm just asking you why you did such a thing,' Deadpool offered as his eyes kept on Harry's face. "So are you going to let me in on the secret?"

Harry's smile crossed over his face and he drummed his fingers in an oh so casual manner.

"Well it's simply like this," Harry explained to Deadpool as he leaned towards him. "In the black box came flying out of the ship, then it might kind of clue Fury and the rest of SHIELD that I was after it. So that would be what we might call a really stupid idea."

"Ah, I see," Deadpool commented as he nodded in understanding. "So your incompetence was blatant as well."

Harry smiled.

"I see, I see, man this is so easy, even a three year old can figure it out, you don't need a Power Point, graphs, pretty pictures, or anything to hash it out," Deadpool commented with a smile crossing his face and his head inclined as he kept swaying back and forth like a hula dancer on crack. "I like it, I like it, I really like it."

Deadpool's expression continued to fixate on Harry.

"Why didn't you ask Fury for it yourself?" Deadpool wondered.

Harry smiled. "Would Fury have willingly handed it over?"

"You've got a point," Deadpool commented as Harry handed over a briefcase at least three times what Deadpool's going rate was. "So this is my, 'we never spoke' money."

"Exactly," Harry commented to Deadpool as he watched him.

"And how do you know that thing is legit?" Deadpool asked.

"You wouldn't be breathing right now if it wasn't," Harry remarked in a cheerful tone of voice before he disappeared with a pop.

This left Deadpool to contemplate whether or not Harry was pulling his leg.

X-X-X

Midnight on Saturday came just like clockwork and Lois turned her head around as she took in her surroundings, the intrepid reporter had a mixture of emotions that passed through her being. She folded her arms as she heard the wind flying around her and brought her hair into disarray.

' _This could be some kind of sick prank,'_ Lois thought to herself as she had an expression that was burning with determination. The woman's hand cupped her chin. _'Wouldn't put it past some people.'_

Never the less, there was something that caused Lois to stay rooted on the spot as she turned her expression off to the side. The woman thought that she better stay where she was, stay put and see what might happen.

It was not quite Midnight yet so Lois did not have to be too nervous even though she was on edge. It was New York in the dead of night and there were any number of psychopaths that could step in to cause her grief. The woman's eyes widened as she bit down hard on her lip to the point where she almost drew blood.

Lois had to cut that out, and there was a thought in her mind. It was almost like time had crawled to a stop and was deliberately being slow to mock her, to screw with her. That thought went through her mind as she shook her head harshly.

' _Lane, you need to cut back on the caffeine, it's starting to screw with your mind,'_ Lois thought to herself but never the less, there were more than her fair share of paranoid thoughts that went through her head.

"So, I'm here as promised."

That caused Lois to jump a few feet up in the air as that was something that she did not expect. She thought herself to be extremely alert but this individual caught her completely off guard. Her heart was racing as she placed her hands on her hips before she turned to the direction of the voice. Slowly her eyes blazed a trail forward as she tried to find out who was there. She crossed her arms and decided to offer a blunt statement as only Lois Lane could.

"You don't have to give a person a fucking heart attack, you know," Lois offered as she saw him standing in the shadows. She could not see his face, although the outline of his shadow made her imagination run wild and her mind delve into the gutter.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, you seem like a basket of nerves," the individual in the shadows stated to her.

"You try being the personification of sanity when you have to deal with J. Jonah Jameson on a day to day basis," Lois remarked to him before she amended carefully. "I don't….I don't want to be the person who complains about her job….I mean, there's nothing that anyone hates more than someone who whines and complains about their job, going on and on, until you want them to shut up or want to duct tape her mouth shut."

Lois paused before her eyes turned towards the figure in the shadows and a smile crossed her face.

"And I'm rambling aren't I?"

Harry's expression flickered into a tiny smile even though Lois could not see him from the shadows.

"Yes, you kind of are but it happens to the best of us," he remarked before he told her. "Then again some of us do have that ability to ramble and not to mention a certain ability to get into trouble."

Lois's eyes widened before she was caught off guard by this accusation. "I'm….I'm not getting into trouble."

Immediately she felt the bullshit slide off of her own tongue. She did have that ability to get herself into any kind of trouble with the best of them that was one thought that flickered through her mind with picture perfect clarity. The reporter bit on her tongue before she kept her expression fixed on him.

"Well aren't you going to step out of the shadows?" Lois asked him and there was a smile that she could almost sense. Or rather she assumed that he was smiling, it was really hard to tell as he was standing in the shadows, hidden from her. "You're enjoying causing me some grief aren't you?"

"A little bit of grief, yes, more than a little bit," Harry informed her as he stepped forward.

"So are you….you're him aren't you?" Lois asked.

"Depends on which him you are referring to," Harry commented and Lois watched him.

She was used to playing word games, being a reporter caused them to be second nature to her. She blinked ever so slightly and nodded.

"Right, perhaps I should be a bit clearer," Lois offered him before her arms crossed open with each other. The dark haired reporter's expression could not be any clearer than it was. "Are you the mysterious disappearing Arcane?"

"Now, Miss Lane, if I were to tell you that, Arcane wouldn't be so mysterious," Harry remarked to her in a calm tone of voice.

"Can I at least see a glimpse of you?" Lois asked, feeling even more bold than she was. Perhaps she should learn when to use a proper amount of tact.

She could sense the chilling breeze resound through the air around her and the woman's eyes widened.

' _Good one, Lois, one step too far,'_ she thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked Lois.

"Hey, it's okay, if you're disfigured or something, I mean….my dad's an army general, so I've seen worse," Lois remarked as she turned her head to Harry. "Unless….oh unless you're not disfigured or something but…."

"Rambling again, aren't we?" Harry asked Lois, his lips curling in amusement.

Lois threw her hands up into the air and offered him a labored sigh. "Yes, rambling, that's me, rambling Lois Lane, it's a pretty bad habit of mine, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not the worst thing in the world," Harry remarked as he smiled.

He wondered if he should show himself. With the charms in place, it was hard for any hidden cameras to get a picture of his face. The dark haired alien sorcerer tapped his foot on the grass before him.

Lois tried to not take a step forward, as tempting as it was to do so.

He stepped out of the shadows and Lois tried to catch a glimpse of him. She saw dark black hair and green eyes. He wore a black trench coat, with a black t-shirt, and jeans but other than that, his facial features were pretty much a blur. She wouldn't be able to pick him out of a police line-up after tonight.

"You don't make anything easy, do you?" she asked him.

Harry smiled. "Afraid not, Lois. My name is Har-Rell."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Lois asked him as she looked into his eyes which shimmered out towards her.

"Well the British accent might clue you in on that fact," Harry teased her.

Lois crossed her arms, it was an expression that indicated she meant in a way different then that fact.

"Well I mean that….but there's something beside the accent, all of this mysterious Star Child talk going around and…."

There was someone who broke Lois's line of questioning before she could really get going.

"Lane, what are you doing here?"

Harry spun around and disappeared with a pop before Lois could say anything.

Eddie Brock showed up, he had followed Lois's car all of the way there from the Bugle but she gave him the slip. The man closed the distance and looked at her.

Lois wanted to hit him as hard as possible. The fact is that she was this close to figuring out the mysteries of this Star Child. He was about to tell her something tangible and then Brock showed up.

"Just following up on a story Brock," Lois offered, as she resisted the urge to strangle him.

It was very hard not to do so.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter.**


	6. Internship

**Chapter Six: Internship.**

Training in the Fortress was intense but Harry and Kara were done with it and the two of them were excited to get that stage of their life completed. The two final survivors of Krypton flew high over Bayville from the Fortress. They were careful not to get picked up on any radar, especially if it was Nick Fury's radar.

It was a beautiful autumn day, not to hot and not too cold, without a cloud in the sky or a hitch in the arrangements. It was hard to say whether or not a day could be the perfect day, as the term was thrown around a little too often. The blonde disguised as a brunette held Harry's hand as they flew their way towards the Xavier Institute.

"If I calculated the time right, everyone should be out of school by now," Harry informed Kara before the blonde turned back to him, with a slight smile crossing her face.

"Are you sure that you got the math correct?" Kara asked him in a sweet and innocent tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure," Harry informed her but he could not resist the bright smile that crossed over her face.

The Xavier Institute did not change much, even though Harry had been gone for almost a month. The security system was not upgraded yet by the looks of things, even though Beast informed Harry that he would try and take a good solid crack at it. There was something about that security system that made Harry wonder if they were fighting a losing battle and the Institute was built upon cursed ground.

Harry and Kara dropped down the ground as they felt the rays of the same yellow sun that gave part of their powers. The fact that the Mansion was not compromised by some security threat in a few weeks was a good sign that made them feel extremely relieved. Now they kept their minds on the task at hand.

Harry decided to ring the doorbell in the mansion. Kara hovered a few inches off the ground and the wizard's eyes turned towards her. The blonde dropped down with a sheepish smile across her face.

"Sorry, I got nervous," Kara remarked to him before he placed an arm around her.

"You've been here before," Harry commented to her but Kara shook her head.

"I know, but…never mind," Kara said to him as Harry's hand tightened around hers.

"I know, I know," Harry informed her, in some ways, Kara was still getting used to Earth culture.

Hell, Harry lived here most of his life and there was a lot about Earth culture that seemed fairly foreign to him. He doubted very much that he was alone. That was just the fact of the matter.

The footsteps indicated that someone was there. The way the door opened made Harry think that there were more than a few individuals who came here as of late who were of the unsavory variety.

"Get out we don't want any," the growling voice of Logan commented but he stopped as saw Harry standing on the doorstep.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who came out of seclusion recently," Harry remarked as he stepped towards the entrance but Logan remained standing in the doorway.

"Potter, heard I missed you about a month ago," Logan remarked as he looked towards the young wizard standing across from him.

"Yes, this is Kara, she's….well she's another survivor from where I came from," Harry remarked to Logan and the Mutant who was the best in the world at what did was surprised by this one statement that was given form Harry.

"I could have sworn that you said that you were the last of your kind," Logan offered as he stared towards Harry with his usual Logan expression as he surveyed him through narrowed eyes.

"Well you never know," Harry told him as Kara turned towards Logan with a smile.

"You trained….Harry?" Kara asked, she nearly slipped and called him Kal-El. Even though the combined entity was Har-Rell but the fact that universe's merged gave her a slight headache.

"In a matter of speaking, the kid's alright," Logan offered but this statement caused Harry to smile at him.

"Alright, man Logan, I never thought you cared so much," Harry offered with a smug little smile. "Or are you getting soft in your old age?"

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Logan asked him as his glance locked onto Harry but the green eyed wizard looked towards him with a smile.

"So you're back."

Harry spun around and he saw Laura standing there, arms folded as she watched him.

"Hey Laura," Harry remarked to her.

"For the record, I didn't think you were dead," Laura informed him in a firm tone of voice and Harry's smile grew wide.

"The sentiment is appreciated," Harry commented as he thought that they would be foolish to think that he would be dead after all he's been through. "It's good to see you again Laura."

"Is Harry here?"

That statement was given by Rachel who peered her head halfway out the door but she could not completely see him. The wizard's glance locked onto her and a smile crossed his face.

"Yes it's me," Harry remarked to Rachel, Jean, Amara, and Rogue all who turned up to face Harry, practically running into each other in the process.

"It's great to see you again, Harry," Jean offered, trying not to seem too eager. She figured that he had about ten million other things on his mind and didn't have the time to deal with any of her hang ups, although Jean's excitement could barely be hidden despite her best effort.

"Well, the feeling's mutual, Jean," Harry informed her with a bright smile across his face.

"Is he here?"

A pink haired girl walked around the corner, her eyes falling to rest upon Harry. A couple of months back, Harry saved her from the Friends of Humanity and she was recruited to the X-Men. Needless to say she was disappointed to find out that Harry was not the one who was going to be teaching her.

She didn't like to say bad things about people but that Scott person was not a people person. He had a lot of issues. Not that she'd say it out loud but Megan was sure thinking it.

"Hey, remember me….Megan Gywnn, you know that girl that you saved from the Friends of Humanity," Megan told him.

Harry's smile crossed over his face. "I've saved a few cute looking girls in my day but I do remember you, Megan."

Megan flushed a tiny little bit and tried not to look too pleased, but she was doing a dismal job at this charade.

"I see another one has fallen hopelessly for the charms of Harry Potter," Wanda remarked as she stepped over and wrapped her arms around Harry with a hug. "It's good to see you've come back….unless this is another cruel tease where you've come to tell us that you have to go somewhere else."

"That would be needlessly cruel," Rachel remarked but then fear flooded her eyes, what if Wanda was right? She didn't think that she could handle that and she turned her attention towards Harry as she stared him down intensely. "This isn't a cruel joke where you're going to pull the rug out from underneath us."

"No, it isn't, everything regarding the living quarters for you girls is ready, if you want to go," Harry remarked before he stared them down.

"I did not think you would have it ready this quickly, Mr. Potter."

Xavier wheeled forward, with Storm, Beast, and Scott walking behind him.

"Well, I think that it's a shame if people run off from a proven institute to a school that doesn't have any kind of track record," Scott remarked but it was Rogue who chimed in with a few words of her own.

"Yeah, because it isn't like Harry trained us or anything," Rogue commented with a roll of her eyes. "Remind me again which one of you lead a training session that made half of the student body want to call for your head and which one of you allowed most of the New Mutants to improve their powers."

Scott's mouth snapped open, he looked like someone who was about ready to catch flies but he said nothing for now. There was nothing else for him to say really, he was completely flummoxed beyond all belief.

"Harry, I wish to have a word with you about your future plans," Xavier remarked as Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered why Xavier would be talking to him about this now. "It's a shame to see you go."

' _Of course, you say that after I've already left,'_ Harry remarked before Xavier continued to speak once more with the wizard's full attention fixed upon him.

"Of course," Harry offered but his facial expression was calm, cool, and diplomatic, he did not say much more other than what was the expression was like in his eyes.

"I think that our schools could work together, as we should stand united instead of becoming divided," Xavier offered. "I would wish to offer you a liaison from my school to yours and I would…."

"How about Ororo?" Harry asked to Xavier, knowing that he was about ready to suggest Scott, which was something that was not going to end in anything but tragedy for all involved.

"I would be happy to take on the role, Charles," Ororo commented, as she knew that the differences between the two could stand to be bridged a bit more diplomatically.

"It would be a pleasure doing business with you, Ororo," Harry remarked as he looked into her eyes with a bright smile crossing his face.

"Yes it would be," Ororo offered back to him as Xavier's expression flickered between the two before he nodded.

"If that's what you wish," Xavier commented to him. "I do think that you should reconsider. There will always be a place for you, all of you at the Xavier Institute."

"We know there is," Jean remarked to Xavier as she kept her eyes narrowed towards him. "We just wish for our place to be somewhere else."

"Jean you…."

"No, Scott, it's over, I'm with Harry," Jean offered to him and Scott stepped back as she moved over to Harry. He was getting creepily obsessive, much like another person with the same initials, Harry mentally noted. Jean wrapped her arm around Harry. "Thank you for the foundation that you've given us but we need to move on."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Xavier offered but it appeared that they were not about to change their mind any time soon. It was unfortunate but he knew that this day was coming.

A fair deal of his female student body was on their way out of the school.

* * *

 

Harry took the group of Wanda, Amara, Laura, Jean, Rachel, Megan, Kara, and M'Gann towards the front entrances of the school that had been set up. It looked completely amazing from the first sight, as they took it in for the first time. It might look like an ordinary building from the outside but there was a sense that it was extraordinary on the inside.

"I want you girls to do everything that you can think of to try and break down the security in this place," Harry remarked to the entire group suddenly and the girls spun around to lock their eyes on Harry. The smiles widened on their faces as Rogue offered the one statement that they were all thinking.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure."

"And by anything, you mean anything," Wanda remarked and Harry nodded. She shrugged her shoulders. "You do remember that when it comes to my powers, that can mean a lot of things?"

"Yes, Wanda, I remember, but I really want you to give it everything you have," Harry told her and Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, whatever you want, it's your deal," Wanda offered as she took aim to the side of the gate but intended to hold back for the sake of reality's continued existence.

One hex bolt came up and she sent the explosive magical attack towards the front of the gate. There was an explosion before it bounced off of the gates. Wanda's eyes widened as even if it was at half strength, her powers at half strength were still pretty impressive.

"I don't understand," Wanda remarked.

"Okay, I'll break it down, don't worry," Rogue commented as she tried to punch the gates but an energy field blasted her back.

Rogue flew head over heels but Kara caught her in her arms.

"I don't think that worked out too well," Kara remarked as she smiled.

The Kryptonian technology of the security system, combined with some magical implements was an amazing combination. The young blonde Kryptonian held Rogue up.

Amara tried to melt the gates but her lava attacks were negated completely. The eyes of the Princess of Nova Roma narrowed as she stepped back and her heart hammered within her chest as Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"Not a bad shot, but you're missing something," Harry remarked to Amara.

"I thought I had that one," Amara commented.

Jean summoned a fair amount of Phoenix Force energy to herself before she tried to hammer down the gates. It bounced off the gates with immense force. She followed it up with the heaviest telekinetic attack she could imagine as she tried to smash down the dome over the gate.

' _Well, this is put together much better then the security at the Xavier Institute,'_ Phoenix remarked but she was determined to prove her superiority over this security system.

Harry watched, he had several tests that he ran on the security system but he needed to motivate these females to new levels so they could deliver the final round of testing.

Laura's teeth gritted, she tried to push herself through the barriers but that only resulted in them bouncing her off hard. Growling the young woman tried to push herself through it once more, only to achieve the same result. Using her claws she anchored herself to the ground then sprung forwards to try and use her momentum to punch through the barrier. No matter how hard the woman tried to push through, she was unable to do so.

' _Damn it, damn it,'_ she thought to herself as she bit down on her tongue.

Harry waited a few more moments before Megan turned towards him. The pink haired mutant smiled as Kara and M'gann both looked extremely amused.

"They're not going to break through no matter what," Megan offered in a quiet voice.

The wizard inclined his head forward with a smile. He was glad that the security system was more than able to withstand the combined attacks of both the Scarlet Witch and the Phoenix, who could potentially break reality if they tapped into enough of their powers.

"And you can stop now."

Several of the females collapsed to the ground, panting in exertion, although Jean and Wanda remained standing.

"Well that was a bust," Rogue commented as Harry reached over and grabbed her around the hand, before pulling the woman to her feet.

"We aren't going to break that one down," Jean offered as she got it.

Harry smiled before he stepped forward and did a series of motions that dropped the security, at least long enough to let the group in.

The security was hard wired into his nervous system which meant that they would have to hack into his body to even gain access to the system. It was a neural interface that might not be duplicated on Earth for millions of years. It was not the original security system but it was the security system that they had. The group entered the school.

She now understood why it took so long for Harry to get things set up while he was staying at the Mansion because it must have taken an extremely long time to get everything together.

"You must have taken months to develop this place," Rachel remarked her eyes widening as she took a good look at everything in the stronghold.

She now understood why it took so long for Harry to get thing set up in the Mansion because it took an extremely long time to get everything.

"Pretty much yes, but this is just the public area," Harry remarked but Jean stopped and slowly turned to face Harry, catching the meaning of what he said.

"So wait a minute….if this is the public area, you have an area that is just…."

"Accessible to only a select few, and I need you to all agree to oaths never to bring anyone there without my permission," Harry remarked to them.

Amara was nervous and she wanted to know the consequences of the situation. The dark haired princess focused her attention towards Harry as she nervously stammered out. "Um what happens if…."

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked as he placed more seriousness into his voice than ever before. "Look, I trust all of you but I'm not going to be stupid."

Harry remembered that at one time, his parents thought that they could trust someone and it did not turn out well. He knew that he could trust every single one of his girls.

Laura smiled, she could see that Harry was not being an idiot about this; rather he was trying to protect his interests. The dark haired mutant offered one crisp statement as she took a step forward.

"Where do I sign?"

That was the statement offered to him as Laura inclined her head. Wanda's face turned up in a smile as did Rachel, Jean, and the rest of the group.

Harry was glad that they weren't going to argue this because it proved that they understood where he stood.

* * *

 

Amara shifted her feet around nervously as Harry walked over towards her. There was something that she wanted to speak to him about but she had been slowly working up the nerve to do so for a long time.

"So Harry, how are you doing?" Amara offered but her cheeks flushed after she realized how lame that sounded.

"I'm doing pretty good," Harry commented towards her as he placed his hand on the hand of the princess. He gave her a reassuring smile as he spoke. "I know what you're worried about."

Amara's eyes widened before she let out the breath that she held in before she turned towards him. "Yeah….about….that."

"Yes, about that," Harry told Amara before he pulled her in towards him. "Your father gave me something when I was in Nova-Roma."

"Yeah and I can't believe that he did something like that!" Amara shouted in a more spirited voice. There were times where she was rather laid back and calm but there were other times where she could be spirited, like a spark of fire. The princess turned her head around towards him but Harry grabbed her hand tightly with a smile.

"Don't worry, I read it and I don't think that it's fair to you," Harry remarked as he stepped towards her. "Although I don't know why he seemed so intent to unload Nova-Roma on me."

Amara had her theories and Harry nudged her with an anxious expression spreading over his face.

"Do you have any idea why he did that?"

Harry moved to stand in front of her, gripping her hand with his even tighter.

Amara turned over the thoughts in her mind then she offered him one statement, clear and concise as she could manage.

"Well…it's kind of like this," Amara admitted to him as she nervously bit down on her lip.

Harry smiled back at her. "It's okay if you don't want to say it, it must be a lot of politics."

"No it has to do with Selene….she'd be extremely interested in you, and I'm not sure if it's for the right reasons," Amara offered. "I didn't think about it until months after I met you, but you do resemble the mythical star god we worship and that guy….we called you the Sun God or the Star Child."

"There are their fair share of people who worship and curse me, it seems," Harry informed her and she smiled. "That's something that just comes with the territory."

Harry was used to that.

"If you see your father before I do, tell me that while his offer is flattering, I'm going to have to say that I'm going to decline," Harry remarked to her but Amara's eyes widened as she tightened her grip around Harry and leaned towards him so her mouth was near his ear.

"Don't be too hasty to decline it," Amara offered him with a smile.

"I thought you…."

"I said I was upset that he offered it in the way he did, not that I thought that it was a bad idea in general," Amara commented to him as she moved her arms around his waist. "Most of the women on the island worship at the altar of the Star Child and since you are him…."

"I see," Harry remarked but Amara turned away.

Amara believed that more women a man got with, the greater sign of power he had. If there were women that did not like that, well there were going to be numerous woman who would. Someone like Harry, he deserved all of the woman that he could have and then even more.

"Talk to you later Amara, I'm going to check on some other people to see if they've settled in," Harry told her as he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

"Yeah, okay," Amara commented as she watched Harry move off, staring at him as he left.

Harry made his way down the hallway only to see Megan standing in the shadows waiting around for him.

"Well, I'm sorry for dragging you into the deep end your first time out," Harry informed the pixie like girl but the girl giggled as she focused her gaze on Harry.

"It's alright, you saved me from getting my skull bashed in by the Friends of Humanity," Megan offered him with a smile crossing her face. She shook her head as an even brighter smile and a wide eyed look crossed her face. "I tell you, I go on holiday for one day and…..well all hell breaks loose."

' _Worse holiday ever, would have been longer but nearly getting killed put a damper on it, '_ she thought.

"That's always a bad thing, if you need anything….I'm here," Harry offered her.

"Well I'm sure that you can make it up to me because I missed you while you were gone," Megan offered to him and Harry shrugged his shoulders before offering her an apologetic glance through his eyes. The Welsh girl shrugged as she smiled. "It's okay, it happens, really it happens."

"Thanks Megan," Harry offered as he stepped forward to get a proper look at the girl. "Are you okay, or do you need…"

"I know you're trying to check in on everyone else, and the place looks amazing," Megan offered with a smile as she watched Harry with an adoring expression.

"I'll be up for some private training sessions to see what your powers are capable off," Harry remarked as he placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile. She stood up on her tip toes to face him with a bright smile passing over her face.

"I'd enjoy that a lot," Megan remarked with a flushed expression on her face as he walked away but she looked extremely pleased with this situation.

Harry would give her a little bit of time to get settled in although all of the arrangements were made for each of the girls, so there was no need to belabor that point.

"Hey, Harry," Rogue remarked as she shifted her feet around as she took a few seconds to get a good look around the facilities. "A pretty snazzy place you have here, isn't it?"

Harry smiled back at her. "I only have the best in the world for my girls."

Rogue commented with a smile. "I didn't think anything else. But….it just seems to be you."

"Well just because you don't see any teachers here in the flesh, it doesn't mean that they aren't around," Harry remarked in a mysterious tone of voice. The truth is that it was extremely difficult to find people who were knowledgeable about the type of powers his girls had but Harry thought he found no better teachers, four who did not need salaries to do the job.

Rogue raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got cooked up."

The Southern Belle surveyed him with a smile crossing to face. "So to show you that I haven't been slacking, how about a few rounds sparring? Just to let you know that just because you've been gone, it doesn't mean I've been slacking off."

"Well, I must warn you, I'm better than I've ever been before," Harry remarked to Rogue and the woman smiled towards him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well then I'll find that out for myself, Sugah" Rogue commented in a light tone of voice as inclined her head and motioned for him to lead the way. "After you Harry."

Harry took the invitation with good grace as he stepped forwards. There was a few seconds where he heard some snatches of conversation.

"Wanda, Harry's right, the accidental bursts that you went through, they're common, although the problem was that there was no one in this world who could deal with your unique issues until Harry turned up," Lily remarked to her. "My parents kind of freaked out the first time I made the dishes explode. Of course there were other quirks with my powers that would have caused them to take issue with what I was."

"I understand, but…."

"Your father, I don't know him, so I can't say," Lily commented in a brisk tone of voice as the holographic image fixed her eyes onto Wanda. "I know one thing and that's some people deal with things that they don't understand by brushing it underneath the rug."

Wanda thought that was about right.

"And you've done well ever since I've gotten you out of that place," Harry commented to Wanda and she turned around slowly on the spot to see him standing there.

Wanda nodded in agreement as she recalled the past few months. It was true, she was doing very well. She actually got a good night's sleep, which she didn't get that much of in the Asylum. At least not without the aid of constant drugs which they injected in her system and forced her into a stupor, which she didn't really count as a good night's sleep. She was too doped up to move but she was still in a state of awareness and suffered from hallucinations.

Harry was a comfort for her, given that she figured that he had many of the same challenges that she had in the past.

"Yes, and just in time," Wanda commented to Harry as she eyed the development that Harry made in the past couple of months. Although she had to do it rather covertly so he did not catch her looking at him.

For now at least.

Harry watched Wanda with a smile crossing his face and after the pause he asked one question. "You haven't had any relapses?"

"No, when I thought my father….I kind of thought….well it isn't important," Wanda remarked to Harry.

Harry placed his hand on hers calmly and Wanda sat up straight. "Yes, he's going to be to be a trigger for you for a long time. Both him and Pietro."

Wanda's eye twitched for a moment when her brother's name was mentioned. "But the Brotherhood's still locked up in SHIELD's secure facility."

"Last time I checked yes, although Fury mentioned that he might make something of them yet," Harry remarked to her.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Wanda offered Harry as she sighed rather tensely. "Shame that you didn't turn them into wombats."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why wombats?"

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know."

She decided to flip the subject around.

"So any word about young Miss Pryde?" Wanda asked him and Harry raised an eyebrow towards her, to give her a warning gaze as she backed off. "Yeah, I know, sore subject, really sore subject."

"No, it's okay, she's out there," Harry remarked as he kept his tone optimistic. "I wonder if she's caught word of my return."

' _If she's able to catch word of my return,'_ Harry thought to himself, he was trying to keep his head up regarding Kitty but he could not really search for her every waking moment of his day, with all the things that he had to do.

The fact of the matter was it was almost like Kitty was gone and not wanting to be found by anyone. Harry figured that she was in no pressing danger at the moment. At least there was nothing that hinted that she was in any kind of danger. There was a moment where he thought that someone like Sinister was in the offing but he put that thought out of his mind.

The Marauders were lying low for the time being, so Harry had to play that ever frustrating waiting game and hope that nothing was wrong.

"Your mother is talking to me about what sorcery was like on your world, it's kind of interesting," Wanda offered, trying to direct Harry to other pursuits.

She was worried that something could have happened to Kitty, but it was something that Harry should not obsess over. Harry could obsess over things with the best of them and it could effect him.

"I didn't really get to the more interesting points during our lessons, did I?" Harry asked Wanda.

"No, but to be fair, our lessons got cut short because of circumstances," Wanda remarked as she smiled towards him. "I hope you have Multiple's power down pat, because there's going to need to be a few of you to do all of the work that you're trying to undertake."

Harry smiled; he really just needed to get everything set up to the point where he felt secure in delegating his responsibilities. His investments were holding steady, but it was going to be a matter of time before all of his ducks were properly in line. His treasure hunting got him a lot of good booty and if there was one thing that Harry Potter was about, it was the booty.

"I'll help you with Wanda, Megan, and Kara, continue their magical training, while you make sure the school is all in order," Lily commented to Harry, feeling that she should ease some of the burden.

"And I'll be sure to fill in the gaps," Peve added as her presence was now patched into the school. Lara and Alura were likely there as well, although they hadn't made their presence known yet.

"Okay, talk to you later, Wanda, you know I'm here for you if you need anything," Harry informed her and Wanda smiled.

"Believe me Harry, I know," Wanda offered and Harry left the room. She was in much better spirits than she was before, especially now that Harry was back.

M'gann was the next person Harry came up to, along with Jean and Rachel.

"I think I'm getting better about going out in the city during rush hour," M'gann remarked as she took an Oreo from a bag and nibbled on it.

"Oh it's hard," Jean agreed, as she rubbed her temples at the memory of her early days trying to master her powers. "All of those thoughts racketing around your head."

"You'll get the hang of it," Rachel remarked, thinking about the first time her powers kicked in. It was a never ending stream of thoughts that resounded through her mind.

M'gann nodded calmly as Harry turned up.

"If you need any help, just ask," Harry offered to M'gann.

"I'll help as well, I helped Harry get his mind in order," Rachel offered them but she could not resist saying the next statement. "And that was a challenge and a half."

Harry smiled before he placed his hand onto his heart, in mock sorrow as his eyes locked onto Rachel's. "Oh you wound me, Rach, you really do."

"Well your mind, kind of, was a mess when you got here," Rachel remarked as Jean chimed in with a few words of her own.

"It's rather….stable given the entire duality thing that you're going through, isn't it?" Jean asked Harry and the wizard smiled at her.

"Don't worry Jean, my mind's about stable as yours is," Harry remarked.

' _Well, that's reassuring,'_ Phoenix thought to Jean dryly.

' _You're not helping,'_ Jean thought to the Phoenix.

' _Well, you're the one who regularly argues with a cosmic entity who is also partially you, so tell me about how stable your mind is, Jeannie,'_ the Phoenix remarked to her in a smug tone.

M'gann and Rachel, being telepaths, heard this interplay and they were amused. Of course, given their powers, they had their set of unique challenges given what they had to deal with.

Harry meanwhile edged away to allow the three girls to continue to discuss their growing challenges regarding M'Gann's telepathy.

"It was different on Mars, I mean we're all telepaths, thoughts were more wide open, here there are more concerns about privacy."

Harry stepped into the room, ready for his sparring session with Rogue. He saw Laura facing off with Kara.

"You sure about this?" Laura asked to Kara as she held her claws up. "I mean, Girl of Steel or not, I can still hurt you with these."

"Harry's been training me a little bit at the Fortress, but he told me that I can't be used to fighting the same person," Kara remarked to Laura before she smiled. "Besides, Harry said that you're the best in the world at what you do and you look much better than Logan doing it."

Laura turned towards Harry who smiled. There was a very prominent, "I'll see you later" glint in her eyes as she turned to Kara and the two of them prepared for their sparring session.

Harry turned to Rogue, who'd stripped off her jacket. She stood before him in a sport's bra and tight leather pants.

"I'm getting stronger the more I work at mastering my abilities," Rogue informed him.

"You might have absorbed something from me after all," Harry commented to her as Rogue raised an eyebrow. "My unique biology, it's given you a few new abilities, including strength and flight. I wonder if any others would pop up."

Harry rushed over and knocked Rogue back before she could even blink.

"Like that," Harry remarked.

"Wow, you're faster than Quicksilver," Rogue remarked as Harry moved behind her and grabbed her in a waistlock, before he took her down. "Oh come on, now you're just showing off."

Harry flipped upside down, before doing a handstand, only he did so in mid-air. "It's not showing off, if you can back it up Rogue."

Rogue rolled her eyes but never the less there was a smile popping over her face.

"Guess not," Rogue admitted.

Harry dropped back to his feet to face her in a battle stance. "So are you ready?"

Rogue's grin got wide and she placed a hand on her hip, staring him down. "I was born ready, Sugah."

That was what Harry liked to hear.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Gwen's eyes turned towards Chloe who folded her arms and eyed the other blonde. The two blondes stood and looked up at the large gate and what laid on the other side.

"I'm just saying the Pentagon doesn't have that much security," Chloe remarked to Gwen but the blonde snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Well Harry's had….issues with in being in places that he was told where supposed to be safe but the security was breached every six minutes," Gwen commented to Chloe and the other blonde swayed her attention back over towards the school.

Chloe wondered exactly what places Harry had been staying in that mandated him to put in this much security. Although she could not fault him, the Xavier Institute was legendary for its security breaches. Just last week, Chloe hacked into the Mansion's security system because she was bored. Of course, Gwen was the one that egged her on into doing it, so if she got tracked down by an angry mutant with claws, it was all Gwen's fault.

Yep that was her story and she was sticking to it.

"So do we ring the doorbell or what?" Chloe asked and Gwen smiled.

"I think we wait….yeah the facility is making sure that we're trustworthy," Gwen commented as it scanned her.

"And how is it doing that?" Chloe asked Gwen in confusion.

Gwen smiled a mysterious smile. "Well, Chlo, it's magic, I don't have to explain it."

Chloe rolled her eyes at that little quip from Gwen. "That's the lamest no explanation I've ever heard."

Never the less, the scanners roamed over inch of them as the two blondes waited for them to work their magic.

A few seconds later, they were zapped from outside the gates or before the front door.

"Wow, that's quick," Chloe remarked to Gwen before she turned to the blonde. "How…."

"M-A-G-I-C," Gwen stated with a smile crossing her face.

"Very well then," Chloe remarked as the door opened. "So what do you think happens if someone tries to break in?"

Gwen could only imagine what might happen. Depending on the threat, the consequences might vary. The two blondes entered Harry's official facility.

She checked a mental box in her head which reminded her that all of this security was just for the official facility, the one that was known to the public. The super-secret facility, Gwen could only imagine how insane the security was within that place.

' _Oh, you wrote me off but I can see it now._

_You can see that you've hit me hard, you nearly broken me apart._

_But I'm back, you can't tell how much I've been taught._

_I should have known it straight from the start._

_Oh I'm dazzled, straight to my heart._

_I should have not been blinded from the start._

_Your wicked games should not have fooled me._

_But now the shoe's on the other foot, oh can't you see. '_

Gwen raised an eyebrow and Chloe placed a hand to her mouth and started to snicker behind it. The blondes eyed each other as Kara was standing there, with a headset on with a CD Player balanced in her hand. She stood and danced to the music, singing along with the latest Alison Blaire hit.

"So, are you going to be the one to say something?" Chloe asked to Gwen.

"You take the CD player away from her, see what happens," Gwen remarked and Chloe took half of a step forward. One blonde grabbed the other blonde around the arm. "On second thought, don't do it for your own health."

Kara noticed them. She was currently wearing her dark haired disguise while she was hanging out in the public facility, and a pair of glasses. She wore a white t-shirt that wrapped around her chest with a pair of blue jeans, even though she was dancing around sans shoes.

"Oh you must be Chloe and Gwen," Kara remarked with a bright smile crossing her face. "I'm Kara."

"Right, Harry told me about you," Gwen stated as she smiled at the younger girl as she looked around. "Is Harry around?"

"Right behind you."

This caused Chloe to jump about three feet in the air and she spun around for a brief second as she saw Harry standing behind her, so self-assured that she could hardly believe it.

"Do you regularly take pleasure in giving young blondes heart attacks?" Chloe asked as she eyed Harry but his face spread into a grin.

"Depends on what method you're talking about when I do it to them," Harry commented to Chloe with a smile. "Welcome, Chloe, Gwen, glad that you can make it."

"Well we're really glad that we could make it," Gwen commented as she smiled at her boyfriend.

Chloe look a moment to look around, whistling as she saw what Harry's facilities had to offer her. Or rather what Harry allowed to see her to see, for the time being at least. Given that this house was built using magic, there were a lot of hidden rooms that couldn't be seen by the naked eye, at least until Harry allowed someone to see them.

"Nice place," Chloe remarked as she took a good long look around. Although she was getting that weird eccentric billionaire vibe from Harry. The ones who tended to make purchases just to prove that they could and had the moment to back it up. Not to mention they undertook weird projects once again just because they could.

"I'm glad it meets your high standards," Harry remarked to Chloe as the grin passed over his face more and he stared down the blonde. "It was somewhat trying to get this entire thing set up but I think I've got more than a few surprises here."

Chloe nodded, piercing together the mystery that was Harry Potter was something that mandated a fair bit of her thought process be focused upon it. She could not help herself from getting lost in his eyes every time she looked at him.

"So, the project that I've started for you, it's moving along quite nicely," Gwen commented and Chloe raised an eyebrow as she spat out the question on the tip of her tongue.

"What project?"

Gwen smiled, she figured that Chloe would not rest. Then again, the blonde was already asking questions, so it was best if they cut to the chase and explain things to her.

' _Harry, is this thing up?'_ Gwen thought to Harry. _'The telepath thing?'_

' _I can hear your thoughts if that's what you're talking about,'_ Harry confirmed to her.

' _Chloe is about to stumble upon your secret, it might take a few weeks or a few months, but she'll put all of the pieces together, so why don't you cut out all of the drama, and tell her straight up?'_ Gwen asked Harry through the bond link and the wizard's expression twisted into a smile.

' _Well I better do it and I better talk out loud, because she's giving us a weird look,'_ Harry thought to Gwen.

"So, Chloe, I'm sure you have questions about me," Harry remarked to Chloe.

Chloe raised an eyebrow; she was caught off guard by such a brazen and rather direct request. Now she was curious.

"Well, you're….well I don't even know where to begin," Chloe remarked to Harry. "What are you anyway?"

' _Well, she's the master of tact,'_ Harry thought in amusement.

Chloe, being Chloe, pressed on. "I mean, are you an alien or a sorcerer or a mutant or something?"

Harry remarked in one simple word. "Yes."

Chloe felt a twitch of annoyance fill her being. "Yes to the alien, sorcerer, or the mutant?"

"Yes," Harry answered repeating himself and Gwen's mouth twitched, she was trying not to crack up.

Both Kara and Jean, who just entered the room, were completely amused by this situation as well. Chloe was completely confused and she was about ready to call them out on it.

"Okay, am I missing something?" Chloe asked before she paused before there was another statement. "Actually, a better question is that I'm being punked?"

"Oh, for the love of….Harry is a sorcerer and an alien and he's kind of sort of a mutant as well, but that's kind of a grey area," Jean stated to Chloe without taking a breath.

Chloe blinked for a second before she stated the one question that was on her mind. "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not joking, I'm completely serious," Jean remarked as Chloe turned to Gwen and Harry smiled, before he ran up and down the hall at super speed, becoming a blur.

He then used his heat vision to carve his signature into the wall. With a smile, he waved his hand and the wall was as good as normal.

Chloe's eyes widened as her head slowly turned towards Gwen. Her mouth was a gap and hung open as she tried to process this from her mind.

It took her a moment before she spit it out. "So….so when you were talking about magic, you weren't being facetious?"

Gwen nodded her head, a wide smile crossing her face and Chloe's eyes moved expressively towards the other blonde's.

"Well at least you're not the mysterious Arcane or this Star Child that everyone's worshipping," Chloe offered before Harry raised an eyebrow at her. She stepped back and her eyes widened as a grin flowed over his face. "You mean you are."

Harry smiled before he did a miming motion as if he was banging a gavel. "Guilty as charged, pretty lady."

Chloe felt a tingle at that statement but the logical part of her brain kicked the hormonal part right out of alignment as she placed a hand on her hip and stared him down. "So you trust me with this?"

"Yeah, I trust you with this, trust me, I'd know if I shouldn't trust you," Harry remarked before Chloe locked eyes with him. A smile crossed his face, knowing and teasing. "I'd wipe your mind if I didn't think you're trustworthy."

Chloe stood up but Gwen, Kara, and Jean all broke into laughter. Jean had to wipe a few minds lately, mainly Friends of Humanity Members, Those Pushy Door to Door Salesmen, and Girl Scouts after stealing all their cookies, not necessarily in that order.

She was joking about the Girl Scout part.

Maybe.

"Don't worry, you've passed the trust test," Harry remarked to Chloe and she smiled back at him.

"That's a relief, I'd hate to have you wipe my mind or probe me or something," Chloe told Harry before she stopped. "You're not into the whole anal probing thing, are you?"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled widely. "Only if you ask me nicely."

"I so walked right into that one," Chloe stated with a sigh but a smile crossed her face.

"So what brings you here, Gwen?" Harry asked and Gwen smiled.

"Other than visiting my boyfriend, you mean?" Gwen asked and Harry smiled with a nod. "Well, that's really high up there on the list, but I got the Internship at Stark."

"Really, that's great Gwen," Harry told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I knew you could get it."

"Well, I doubted myself for a few moments," Gwen admitted to Harry as he slid his arms around from her. "And Chloe and I, we visited the Church."

"I might have to stop by there sooner rather than later, but tell me what you came across," Harry prompted and Chloe and Gwen followed Harry into his private office to tell him all about their visit to the Shi'ar Church of Enlightment.

* * *

 

The Friends of Humanity seemed to get worse over the past month as anti-mutant sentiment was to an all-time high, with the rumored passing of the Mutant Registration Act. So several people were trying to do their civic duty and report dangerous Muties.

Graydon Creed bought time on television and radio to spew his diatribes, to make sure that the true message of humanity was heard.

"I'm here today with a great friend of mine, Graydon Creed," a man over the radio stated.

"I thank you for having me, Mr. Godfrey, it's nice for a pure human to get time on the airwaves and not those trouble making mutants," Creed commented in a laid back manner.

"You seem to be a rather personable fellow, Mr. Creed…no there is no seems to be, you are," Godfrey commented over the air waves. "While the mutants have hidden their faces in the shadows, you and your noble crusaders, the Friends of Humanity, have decide to take the fight to these menaces and protect us all from those who would lord over us with their powers."

"Mutants are a poison and the Friends of Humanity is the cure," Creed informed Godfrey. "That is our agenda, we are here to lend a helping hand to people who might be too afraid to help themselves, who will stand up to these individuals with extraordinary powers. Did you know that there are mutants that can wipe minds, walk through walls, and teleport into the room next to you before you can even blink?"

"Surely such abilities must be regulated," Godfrey stated.

This little exchange went on the radio, as a mother and her son backed off as the members of the Friends of Humanity walked up towards them.

"You monsters, stay away from me!" the mother shrieked as she was thrown down to the ground hard.

"Your son's the monster, he's a mutie, and now he must pay the price," one of the Friends of Humanity members stated.

Three lines of black webbing shot out and yanked three separate members of the Friends of Humanity back, and up into the air. They fell back down hard with a clatter against the concrete.

"I don't think so," Spider-Man stated.

Spider-Man had changed since the meteor shower, he adopted a new persona, much darker and much more brutal to criminals. They were scum and did not deserve to walk the same streets, to breathe the same air as the good people of New York.

"It's the Spider Freak!"

Spider-Man dodged the attack from one of the members of the Friends of Humanity, before several lines of black webbing shot from the suit.

His new suit was black, sleek, with a white spider emblem on it. Not to mention it was alive. It created its own webbing, which was amazing to him, along with spectacular and sensentional. And it also allowed him to take out criminals much quicker than ever before.

"It's people like you that I can't stand," Spider-Man offered as he webbed one of the Friends of Humanity members upside down and punched him hard in the face. "People like you get in my way."

His fist impacted with the face of the FOH representative hanging upside down and busted more than a few teeth out of his mouth.

"While I'm chasing down you clowns, do you realize how many crimes that I can't stop?" Spider-Man asked him in a dark voice as he punched the captive Friends of Humanity member in the face with a series of punches, using his face as a bop bag. "I could be home by dinner for once, but I have to chase you punks down."

Spider-Man turned towards him.

"Answer me punk," Spider-Man growled as he hung the man upside down and he trembled. "You better answer me. NOW!"

There was no response from the thug.

"Maybe I should break your legs, maybe that will teach you a lesson," Spider-Man commented as his eyes flared dripping with venom.

"PISS OFF MUTIE!"

"Wrong answer," Spider-Man stated as he nailed his enemy in the face with a brutal knee that cracked against his head. "We are not pleased with you."

Spider-Man was sick and tired of the Friends of Humanity.

"What are you waiting for, go, get out of here?" Spider-Man asked in an angry voice to the mother and her child and they scurried off in response.

This new suit offered him a more ruthless efficiency and allowed him to take down criminals in a third of the time. The only drawback was that he woke up in the morning sore and extremely hungry for chocolate. But he chalked that up to a quirk of his biology getting used to the suit. He ran some tests on it and everything was normal from what he remembered.

One of the Friends of Humanity members slumped down an alleyway.

"Well at least I got away from that bug," he stated before he turned around and came face to face to Arcane. He jumped ten feet into the air in pure abject terror as his head darted around in horror. "AHHH, SPIDEY COME B…."

"He can't hear you," Harry remarked, with a smile crossing his face as he closed the distance between himself and the goon. "You and I are going to have some alone time, Wilcox."

Wilcox was now pissing his pants because not only was he trapped in this alleyway with Arcane but the creep knew his name. He'd rather take his chances with that nutcase that dressed like a bat over in Gotham.

"I thought you were dead," Wilcox breathed as Harry stepped into his personal space. He would have run had he not been frozen on the spot.

"Well, I got better," Harry remarked to him briskly.

"Look, I'm….you know….I don't…." Wilcox stammered as he swayed on his feet, doing a twisted soft shoe routine.

"You've men had it rough lately, I want to know why," Harry commented, he saw the police reports as of late, he was not an idiot.

"You mean that wasn't you?" Wilcox asked as his eyes widened.

"No, it wasn't me, Dennis," Harry commented with a smile as he patted the FOH member on the head like he was a dog.

First name, he knew his first name, Wilcox really was losing fudge now. He could not see any facial features, only a dark shadow and a pair of soulless red eyes.

"But they….he…whoever, they seemed like you, a couple of the guys told me about it, this guy, he wore a cloak, he came out of a wall, and pulled people into the ground," Wilcox stammered.

Harry's eyebrow rose, perhaps he was putting two and two together and getting five, but he was almost convinced that this guy Wilcox talked about wasn't a guy at all.

"He could walk through walls man, Creed's getting on us to put the screws to him, but…." Wilcox stated before he stammered out the next few words. "How….can y-y-ou kill someone that you can't touch?"

Harry thumped him on the head to knock him out and hurled him into the dumpster, where trash like him belonged. Without a word or backwards glance, Harry sped off.

Now he was convinced, he just had to get their mysterious cloaked friend to come out hiding.

Plans formed in Harry's head.

* * *

 

Wanda sat in Harry's room, with her legs crossed and a wide smile on her face. She was dressed in a white bathrobe that wrapped around her curves. Her foot dangled, even though there was no music playing. He would return from taking a shower shortly although his change of clothes and towel had gone mysteriously missing.

She would neither confirm nor deny she had anything to do with that. A smile went across her face as the glint in her eye was amazing.

The door opened and Harry almost came into the room at super speed. Wanda had a one in a million shot to hit, so she best make it count.

She blasted Harry and caused him to lose his balance once his feet tangled around each other. The wizard fell onto the bed to the side of her and was laying next to Wanda.

"Wanda," Harry commented to her.

"Harry," Wanda offered back to him, matching his tone, as she moved to straddled his waist with a hand on the side of her face as she did so. "So how are you doing?"

"I was doing pretty good until my clothes went missing, along with my towel," Harry remarked eying her.

"You could have conjured something, I suppose," Wanda offered to him.

"You know conjured clothes only last fifteen minutes," Harry commented but Wanda smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Oh that's right, you told me," Wanda offered, feigning both ignorance and innocence. "So, I think it's only fair that since I've seen yours, you should see what I have."

Harry was not about to turn down that offer. There was a small portion of his brain that was a gentleman that brought a statement of protest onto his tongue but his libido dog piled on it, telling it to shut up.

"Oh, are you sure?" Harry asked with a smile as Wanda dipped one side of the robe down.

"I'm very sure Harry," Wanda remarked before she placed her hand on Harry's bare thigh, and inched it up. "When I was alone in the Asylum, you were the only thought that kept me intact….they were the only thoughts that gave me pleasure."

Wanda threw her legs over Harry's lap and slid off the robe, allowing Harry to see all of her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry caught a good sight of Wanda and he very much liked what he saw. Her dark hair framed her face along with expressive and warm eyes. Her rosy lips puckered towards him, and the wizard kept his hands on her waist firmly. She had high breasts, along with a flat toned stomach. Her sex was smooth and shaved, along with aroused.

"And have you been playing with yourself thinking about me?" Harry asked as he grabbed her around the waist, before he brought his hand down her slender right leg.

Wanda's expression grew into a mischievous one that was one that Harry did not expect that she was capable of.

"Maybe," Wanda offered and Harry grabbed her breast. "Oh, you….ah…."

Wanda closed her eyes and felt Harry's hands roam all around her body. The young magical mutant felt the touches that Harry gave her which brought her to new realms of pleasure. Each one of them was like electricity that flowed down her body. She enjoyed, she craved the touch. It gave her a feeling of love and belonging. Her lips parted as Harry pressed his mouth down upon the side of her neck.

He cupped Wanda's sexy ass, and Harry tilted her back, before he kissed up and down her neck. She moaned and cooed at the kisses that he offered, his fingers exploring her body a little bit more. His hands worked all over her body and caused tingles to fill her.

"Oh, Harry, that's it," Wanda breathed as Harry roamed all over her body, dipping his fingers down into her moist core. She tingled with excitement as Harry pumped his fingers in and out of her. The dark haired mutant lifted her hips up to meet the thrusts of Harry's fingers going deep into her core. She breathed as Harry cupped her center.

His fingers pumping into her was amazing and Wanda reached up to grab onto his shoulders, to encourage him to go further with his actions. She wanted his fingers to probe her as deeply as possible and she pushed up, before sinking down on his hand.

"Yes," Wanda panted as she bit down on her lip in pleasure. All of his fingers pumped in and out of her. She felt the sexual electricity course through her body and his hands also roamed over other parts of her body.

Harry sensed that she craved his touch and was becoming quite dependent upon it, so he gave her everything.

"Are we enjoying ourselves, my little Scarlet Witch?" Harry asked as he nibbled on her neck, leaving love bites on it.

"Yes, I've always dreamed of this," Wanda panted lustfully as she could hardly wait for him to enter her.

She was both nervous and excited, but she wanted this first time to be amazing, with someone that she knew would not let her down. More desire burned from her core and more juices dripped through her legs.

Harry tilted her back on the bed and her back connected with the soft sheets as Harry kept kissing her, working on the side of her neck. She fluttered her eyes shut as he continued to connect with the side of her neck with a few more deep kisses.

"More, more, please, more," Wanda begged him as he started to rub on her clit.

This action sent her into sensory overdrive and made her tingle for him.

"Are you sure you can handle the main event?" Harry asked Wanda, cupping her breasts and she parted her legs for him.

"I can take it, I can take anything," she told him as her eyes fluttered shut with desire.

"I'm sure you can, so I'm going to give you everything that you want," Harry stated as he pressed his lips around hers and kissed her.

She returned the kiss, biting down on his lower lip. Wanda was eager for sex and Harry was about to give it to her. His cock hovered over her entrance and she pushed her hips up in anticipation for his penetration.

"Give it to me Harry, please," Wanda breathed and Harry worked his cock up before he slammed it down into her center.

Her eyes bugged out as she felt his throbbing center slowly work into her, causing her resistance to be removed but a numbing spell caused the pain to be replaced quickly. Then there was pleasure, there was more than enough pleasure as he worked through her tight lips. The young woman lifted her hips.

Wanda's panting got more and more frantic as he roamed his hands over her nubile body. Magic started to fly through the air, changing the items in the room and causing several of the pieces of furniture to start dancing.

"Wanda, are you okay?" Harry asked as he speared himself into her wet center.

"Okay, I'm fucking fantastic," Wanda breathed as she came down from her amazing orgasm, clenching his tight prick as it worked into her center. Her lips licked with pleasure as she squeezed his bicep. "Keep it up, keep it up."

The magical energy swirled in the air around them and Harry kept pumping his prick into her tight center. Her walls hugged him as he worked his throbbing manhood into her center. Wanda's eyes closed as she bit on her lip.

She let out a moan that rattled them all but she was not about to hold back, not for anything. There was times where her tight cunt wrapped around him and his dick worked around her walls.

"Oh, so good, so good, keep on cumming," Harry breathed as he worked into her center and Wanda's eyes closed shut as she worked her eyes shut.

"I need you, I need you," Wanda breathed, she once again felt him give little telekinetic touches that caused her body to size up in the pleasure.

Harry kept drilling into her tight core and the lubrication made it a pleasurable experience for him as well as her. The dark haired magical mutant panted as she lifted her hips up towards him to meet his spearing into her center.

Wanda felt soreness fill between her thighs but she pushed on through with sheer stubbornness. She was determined to have all of him inside her. The dark haired magical user felt her lover punish her with his cock. The coupling got even more intense.

Rogue stood in the edge of the door, dressed in a see through robe of her own. She stepped over and sat on the edge of the bed, casually.

"If you need a break, I can pick fill in," Rogue told Wanda as she watched the pleasure in Wanda's eyes.

Actually said pleasure was getting Rogue kind of hot and bothered as well. This expression continued to flicker through her eyes.

"More, I need more," Wanda stated but she passed out from the next orgasm and Harry pulled out of her.

She was breathing in and out heavily, which was a good sign.

No sooner did Harry pull out of Wanda, Rogue pounced on Harry, his dick entering her own sopping wet folds.

"No use letting a perfectly good cock go to waste," Rogue grunted as she felt Harry once again fill her.

Like Wanda, Rogue craved Harry's touch and his hands roamed all over her ample breasts, squeezing them which caused her to moan out in pleasure. His roaming fingers gave her caresses that were gentle but grew more intense, as Harry explored every nook and cranny of Rogue's body.

He thrust into her super tight center and Rogue was bouncing up and down on him, having the tight of her life. Harry felt her walls tighten around him and after going for a long time with Wanda, it reinforced how much stamina Harry had.

Harry nibbled on Rogue's neck, before he ran his hands down on Rogue's supple ass, causing to moan at the pleasure. He moved his head between her breasts and started to suck and nibble on the flesh that was offered before him.

"Oh, ah, yes, mm hmm," Rogue panted as she was brought to an intense orgasm.

Wanda's eyes fluttered open and she was annoyed at the suddenly loss. With a pouting expression on her face, she stuffed her fingers into her tight pussy, working into it.

"Oh Harry, drill her harder, make sure you last long enough so you can finish in me," Wanda panted as she thrust her fingers into her pussy and then tweaked her nipples.

"Well, I wouldn't want to let a lady down," Harry grunted as he turned the position over and threw Rogue's legs up, caressing her tender thighs and licking down her lovely legs.

"Damn, oh, fuck," Rogue moaned as Harry's thrusts hammered into her pussy at hyper speed.

If Harry did not slow down, she was going to pass out form the pleasure, but damn if there were not worse ways to go. Her mind experienced sensory overload and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as his cock slid in and out of her tight center.

Rogue was driven to an extremely powerful orgasm but she hung onto Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and he continued to hammer her tight center, working into her dripping pussy. The young mutant was breathing heavily.

"More Harry, more, I can take it," Rogue panted.

"That could be famous last words," Harry told her and Rogue looked at him, with imploring eyes. He gave her breasts a tight squeeze and continued to hammer into her tight cunt.

Rogue felt like electricity, the most pleasurable kind, passed through her body. Her sex drive was strong as her pussy could flood a place that had gone a year without rain. Her hips worked up, pumping around his dick.

"More, more, more," Rogue chanted as she wrapped tightly around him and there was a combination of sensations that passed through her body. The young mutant felt more intense motions pass through her before the orgasm caused her to black out from the pleasure.

Harry pulled out of her with great regret.

"Harry!" Wanda sang as she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her tight ass towards Harry. "I'm ready for you."

Harry smiled as she presented herself for him and he was not about to leave a beautiful woman hanging.

Wanda closed her eyes and Harry shoved his stone hard penis between her thighs. She felt the rush of pleasure that came from having this prime hunk of meat slammed between her thighs. The young magical mutant bit down on her lips and felt him slam into her, working in and out of her center. She panted heavily as Harry picked up more speed into her.

Her powers recharged her, it appeared that her own probability bending powers worked on herself as well. That was the only way that she thought that she was ready for this round after Harry fucked her senseless. With her senses back, Wanda was able to experience this full buffet of erotic sensations.

His hands moved over her and each touch allowed her to acquire pleasurable memories to replace the rough handling that she experienced at the Asylum. For the first time, she could let loose thanks to Harry.

Harry pumped into her, working his thick length into her. She had been warmed up a lot and Harry had been driven down after a hot round of sticky sex with Wanda previously and Rogue. Rogue barely was moving although she was still among the living.

There was plenty of time that passed as Harry continued to pick up the pace into her. Her tight walls gripped him with their velvety tightness. The dark haired magical mutant bit down on her lip.

The pleasure was so intense that Wanda was about to come undone but she managed to hold it off.

"Let's cum together, Harry," Wanda encouraged him, she tightly squeezed him with her walls.

"Yes, yes, oh yes," Harry grunted as he speared into her center.

That statement was punctuated by a few deep thrusts as he sent his seed splashing into her. She came with an orgasm of her own.

Wanda blacked out, screwed silly but utterly satisfied.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry leaned over and kissed Wanda on the lips.

"Love you, Harry," Wanda told him and he pulled Rogue into his other side.

"Love you too, Wanda," Harry remarked before he kissed Rogue on the lips as she was half out of it. "Love you Rogue."

"Yeah, love you too Harry," Rogue remarked sleepily as she draped over his chest.

Harry thought about what he learned today and a plan hatched in his head. It might seem a little underhanded but if it worked, then it would be a joyous reunion.

* * *

 

Gwen stepped towards the Stark Industries office building, looking at it with widened eyes. A smile crossed her face as she made her way closer to the building. It was a marvel and very intimidating to her.

The blonde turned herself around, she was just glad that someone approved her for an internship after breaking her backside for months and months trying to get her hands on that internship.

She moved up to the front desk to announce herself as she had been requested. "Hello, I'm Gwen Stacy, I'm here to inquire about the Internship."

The woman at the front desk nodded. "Right Miss Stacy, you're expected. You can go right in."

Gwen could hardly wait; an organization like Stark would have its fair share of projects that were in the works. The blonde woman kept walking with a purpose.

She wore a casual black t-shirt and blue jeans, along with tennis shoes and her standard black headband. The blonde's expression grew as she stepped inside. There were a few butterflies that beat their wings inside her stomach but she blocked that thought out of her mind at least for the moment.

Gwen saw a woman dressed in a business suit with red hair walk towards her. A smile crossed her face as she greeted the blonde.

"My name is Pepper Potts, I'll be filling in for Mister Stark, as he's in a board meeting now," Pepper commented to Gwen and Gwen nodded.

Of course she wondered how many times Tony Stark would be at a board meeting or if he was taking care of business as part of the Avengers. Then again, a man with a busy schedule like Stark could not be expected to be around all of the time, it was just not really done.

Pepper turned towards Gwen as she eyed her before a smile shifted over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Nervous a little bit really," Gwen offered her with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's just….I'm really looking forward to this internship and I don't want to make a bad impression."

Pepper smiled, she was like this at one point in time, the young high school student who was trying to learn all that she could about science. In fact, most of the scientific geniuses were like that, even Reed Richards was a young wet behind the ears science prodigy in the past.

Granted it had been a long time ago but still Pepper figured that even the geniuses had to start somewhere.

"Don't worry, don't worry, everything will be fine," Pepper told Gwen and the blonde nodded. The redhead offered the blonde a reassuring smile as she led her on. "We'll figure out everything in no time, don't worry."

Gwen stood up straight, trying not to worry. There was half of her who thought that they were joking when a company like Stark Industries gave her an internship, it just didn't seem like it was done but she figured that it might be.

"Why don't I show you a bit of what you'll be helping us with?" Pepper asked and Gwen turned her head around as a smile flickered over her face.

"I'd like that a lot," Gwen told her as she allowed Pepper to lead her through the lab.

There was a complex formula on the board off to the side and Gwen ran her eyes over it.

"What's that?" Gwen asked, her curiosity getting the better of her and Pepper peered over her shoulder before watching Gwen.

"Oh that's a formula that we've been having fits with trying to get working properly," Pepper informed Gwen as she placed her hand on her head. "There have been more than a few accidents involving the people working on it. Tony's taken it on as a pet project because he thinks he can get it to work properly."

Gwen knew that Tony Stark was a genius and thus as such, geniuses did do some things that made people question their sanity. One of those things involved tinkering with a formula that put some people in danger.

"It's an amazing piece of technology, if it wasn't so dangerous," Pepper stated as she lead Gwen off. "Don't worry about that right now. I'll show you some of the projects that haven't caused a multitude of complications every time someone has tried to tinker with them."

Gwen laughed she would like to see some more successful projects to be sure. The blonde turned towards Pepper as she said the word.

"Lead the way."

The way was lead and Gwen got an exclusive tour of Stark Industries, at least this particular branch of the company.

* * *

 

"The formula should have been ours, but now we will not be denied."

That was the statement that was declared in an outpost within the city. It was a high tech facility even though it was beneath the ground. It was outfitted with some of the technology that they had salvaged from the HYDRA bases before SHIELD could get their hands on it. It proved one thing without a shadow of a doubt and that was truly there was no honor amongst thieves.

A group of men dressed in yellow suits that resembled bee keepers walked around the lab, getting a device together.

"We could hack into any computer in the world with this device but there is one component missing," the figure from the shadows spoke as his eyes glowed maliciously. "And we'll get that component after we break down the walls at Stark Industries and seize it."

The representatives of this organization spun around before they faced the eyes of their leader, their master, and their ruler. They were part of the scientific organization known as the Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM for short. Their aim was simple, they wished to use science to take over the world.

Their leader was before them in the shadows and his eyes started to glow as he watched them. There was a momentary pause as he focused on them from where he stood. He was their greatest creation. The Mechanical Organism Developed Only for Conquest or MODOC for short.

"I will not tolerate failure, we will liberate this formula as is our divine right," the figure stated. "I am power, I am science, I AM MODOC!"

There was a loud cheer from the surrounding AIM goons as the figure remained in the shadows, not seen by anyone.

"Let us begin our plan and the end that will come with said plan," MODOC commented. "We will have it within the palm of our hands."

**To Be Continued in the Next Arc "Extremis."**


	7. Extremis Part One

**Chapter Seven: Extremis Part One.**

On a dark New York City night a pair of young girls rushed down an alleyway off to the side of the Daily Bugle. There was a frantic panting from both of the girls as they rushed forwards, deeper into the alley. One of the girls had dark hair and the other was a redhead. They had hoods that were up over their faces to obscure them.

Six Friends of Humanity members chased after them. The leader of the pack closing menacingly on the two girls, nasty intentions on his mind.

"No, please don't hurt us!" the brunette yelled in a loud voice that could carry for miles and miles around.

"We didn't….we didn't do anything to deserve this," the redhead pleaded as the leader of the Friends of Humanity representatives stepped forward.

"You've contaminated the air with your freakiness, that's more than enough," the FOH leader stated as he kept his gaze locked onto the face of his victims, a fierce glint flickering through his narrowed eyes. "Now it's time for you to pay the price."

A pair of knuckles cracked as the two girls whimpered as they slumped against the wall in fear. They whispered to each other as they were about ready to beg off.

"Please don't….please don't," one of them stammered.

The Friends of Humanity leader heard a rustling sound in the shadows. It was followed by a loud clatter of trash cans behind him as a figure popped up from the ground.

The Friends of Humanity members disappeared with a few light pops, leaving only the leader in the alleyway. Moving quickly he grabbed the cloaked figure in a headlock and pulled her up, managing to keep her from going intangible once again after a brief struggle. Powers like that made it hard to take on the user in anything resembling a fair fight as it was hard to lock them down, but if a person knew how to fight someone with those type of powers, and how negate them the fight was not going to last long.

"Let me go," the voice stated, once again it was heavily modulated as she tried to twist out of the headlock.

"Not until I confirm a theory," he stated, as he pulled the hood off to reveal the angry face of Kitty Pryde.

Sure enough, the young mutant struggled even harder once her identity was unveiled, she was not about to go down without a fight. She attempted to kick and twist out of every single angle he had her in, trying to keep her head up straight.

Kitty was beside herself, she could not believe that someone had gotten the drop on her. Ever since she had started her crusade against the Friends of Humanity, she had been extremely careful. The brunette mutant's eyes turned towards the person who grabbed her, she was about ready to curse herself.

Logan would not approve with how sloppy she was, hell come to think about it, Harry would not approve of this, if he was here. Kitty closed her eyes for a few seconds as there was something that ran through her mind.

She was between a rock and a hard place, this guy found a way to shut off her powers, which was far from ideal and no matter how hard she squirmed she couldn't break his hold. Growling she decided to do the most thuggish thing possible, kicking him in the shin.

"Let me go, let me….I swear, I'm….DAMN IT," Kitty stated as she tried to shift herself out of the grip that this strong young man had around her.

The Friends of Humanity member spun them around to face the two females who were smiling as Kitty caught a glance of them as well. Her shoulders slumped as she realized what was happening, she had been set up and the brunette bit down on her lip violently until the point where she nearly drew blood.

"Set up, set me up," Kitty remarked, she should have seen it coming. The two girls were laughing at her misfortune but yet there was something that triggered in Kitty's mind. Confusion reigned through the back of her mind.

' _Wait a minute, if they have me trapped, they could have so bashed my brains in any moment now,'_ Kitty thought to herself, her eyes screwing shut as she thought about it. Her thoughts were running so fast that it was hard for her to think straight, it was keeping her from logically figuring out what was going on. _'I don't….I don't know what is going on.'_

Kitty had learned one thing from Harry's training and that was things were not always how they seemed. She was allowed out of the grip of this young man and she placed her arm across her waist.

"So, you could have taken me out, just like that," Kitty remarked as she snapped her fingers then placed her hands on her hips. "Either you're playing with my head or somethings up."

There was a slight smile that crossed over the person's face and now Kitty's annoyance spread to an entirely new level. It was obvious that there was some kind of inside joke that everyone was in on but she was somehow late to the party about. The brunette threw her hands up into the air and narrowed her eyes angrily at the person before her, biting down on her lip in frustration.

"So, what's your…."

"If you must know."

The young man remarked as such as his dark hair was fully on display, which was once short and red, and his green eyes fixed on her. They were unmistakable.

"Harry?" Kitty asked as she tried to take a step back, disbelief running through her eyes and her heart started to thump at a more rapid pace within her chest as she started to stutter. "That's….you've….I don't…."

"Kitty, they're words, they form sentences, I hear that they're essential for communication," Harry informed the brunette.

Now Kitty's mind was working in overdrive, there was something going on here although she could not put everything together, at least properly. The brunette's expression flickered towards Harry, as annoyance flashed through her eyes.

There were two actions that Kitty performed next.

The first action was Kitty's hand connecting with the side of Harry's face with a hard slap. It was a "you let me think that you were dead" type of slap and then she backed off.

She followed it up by tackling him with a hug her lips pushing onto Harry's in a deep kiss, shoving her tongue almost down his throat. Harry wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss hungrily. They lingered in the kiss for a long time, their tongues dancing within the others mouths.

"What the hell happened?" Kitty asked as now both Kara and M'gann were holding back their snickering. Both girls got a death glare from Kitty.

"Well that's a long story," Harry informed her and Kitty inclined her head with a nod. "Just how much time you have."

Kitty smiled at him, she knew that it was Harry, it was just a sense that she had. She wasn't about to be fooled by some imposter. Her hands found her hips before she told him with blazing eyes.

"Believe me, Harry, I've got plenty of time," Kitty informed him as she stared him down.

"Follow me then," Harry told her and Kitty took his hand as they popped off.

Kitty was in for a rather interesting and not to mention lengthy tale.

* * *

 

"I should have figured that the rumors of your demise were greatly exaggerated," Kitty offered to Harry as the two of them walked around the public portion of school together.

"Yes, has Logan not taught you anything?" Harry asked Kitty.

Kitty whistled as she looked around the school, it was extremely nice and well put together, that much was for sure. The brunette mutant was amazed at what Harry did with magic but there were a lot of things about him that she was still trying to figure out. She thought that she was in pretty good company.

Then again, for young Katherine Pryde there were a lot of things that she was still trying to figure out about herself.

She noticed that most, no scratch that all, of the guests were females so she turned towards him with a smile. "So, is this strictly a school for girls or are you going to open things up for both genders?"

"I'm funding a separate school for younger students that aren't quite as well versed in their powers, but only the females are going to get hands on training here," Harry remarked to Kitty who raised an eyebrow.

"So you've got a mixed gender private school, an exclusively female private school, and a private place where only your most trusted get to hang out," Kitty commented in an impressed tone of voice. "Wow, that's totally a lot."

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed with her, he didn't know how much he actually had to do until he got it down on paper. "And the security is about as tight as I'm going to get it."

"Well, at least you have a lot of flawed examples to learn from," Kitty informed him and Harry smirked towards her.

"True, true, very true."

Harry lead her down the hallways; there were more bedrooms than he thought that he would ever need in his life. Still it was better to be completely safe than completely sorry. The green eyes of Harry Potter swam with intensity as he led Kitty down the hallway who whistled merrily at the sights and the sounds that were around her.

"Let's get you into the training room," Harry remarked to Kitty. "I want to see if your skills have gotten rusty or not."

It was then Kitty got kind of defensive. "Um, hello? I was taking out Friends of Humanity members left and right."

"Exactly, they're nothing but a group of run of the mill thugs, not really anyone that you can sink your teeth into and really hone your skills against," Harry informed her and Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "You'll enjoy the state of the art training room that I've put together."

The brunette mutant nodded as Harry turned towards her before he added a statement.

"Now, I'm sure your parents are worried about you, unless you told them that you were at the Institute while you told the Institute you were going back to your parents," Harry said to Kitty and the look that crossed over the brunette young girl's face told Harry all that he needed to know about that. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Well yeah, but….never mind," Kitty offered him, biting down on her lip hard before she happily changed subjects with all the tact of a sixteen, nearly seventeen, year old girl. "So how about this state of the art training room you've got?"

Harry smiled before he took her by the hand. She grasped it firmly as he led the way.

Kitty looked around in amazement, she wished that she had a few more sets of eyes so she could properly see everything that was going on around her. There were far too many details to describe although like with anyone else with a little bit of mental processing, she allowed her imagination to run wild. The brunette shifted her way towards the crystal structures that were down the hallway. She placed a hand on her head.

"So what do you think so far?" Harry asked, he thought a lot about Kitty's opinion and he wanted her input on everything that he did.

Kitty's mouth snapped open into a wide smile before she twisted her expression around into a wide grin. "It's amazing; everything that you've done is amazing."

"It's amazing? How amazing it is?" Harry asked Kitty and the brunette's grin got even wider as she stood on her tip toes and started to bounce up and down in an excited manner.

"Yes, yes, it is," Kitty commented as she stepped inside the training room. "I just can't believe it….well I mean from what you told me, I'm sure you believed it even less than I did."

"There's been something off with me for a while, it's just proof that there was a reason," Harry remarked as Kitty frowned and locked eyes with him.

"Harry, you're unique, that's something that you should embrace," Kitty commented to him in a firm tone of voice before she added in a bright tone of voice. "What is normal out there in the world anyway? I mean….if you consider those Friends of Humanity yahoos to be normal, then that's not something that you want to be considered."

Harry had to agree with this statement one hundred percent and he locked eyes with Kitty as they went face to face.

"So sparring," Kitty told him and Harry's head inclined with a nod along with smile. "Sure you could handle me?"

Harry smiled back towards her before he super sped behind her and grabbed her around the waist, before taking her down with one swift motion. He placed one foot on her upper back to pin her down.

"Yes, I'm sure I could handle you," Harry remarked before he stepped forward. "This room….well it's bombarded with red solar radiation which negates my powers….well mostly."

Kitty nodded, if she had to spar with Harry at full power, he could squash her like an overripe grape. She had to keep the battle even.

"So do you have any other weaknesses?" Kitty asked Harry as she aimed a kick but Harry dodged it. "And if you say the charms of a pretty girl I'll…."

"Wasn't going to," Harry commented as he evaded her attacks. She did pick up her game a little bit but the problem is that when Harry was in the zone, everything moved in slow motion around him. "We all have our weaknesses; it is just a matter of finding and exploiting them."

"You were kind of dazed when all of those meteor rocks from the sky were falling down on your head and you said that knocked you out for almost two weeks," Kitty commented as Harry pivoted around her attack.

She wanted to get one shot in, was that too much to ask?

The brunette swerved around Harry and tried to use everything that she learned in training but the wizard grabbed Kitty around the waist and pinned her against the wall.

"Again, really?" Kitty asked as she struggled out of the hold and Harry placed his hands on the top of her head.

Kitty was going to have to get creative to win this battle. A wicked grin crossed her face as she reached her hand through Harry's pants and dipped inside. Then with another swift movement, her hand closed around him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

It was a welcome but unexpected act but Harry was glad to feel the tender embrace of Kitty's soft hand wrapped around his member. The fact that she practically stuck her hand through his pants to achieve this action, well that kicked up the erotica factor a little bit more. The wizard closed his eyes as she slowly stroked him up to full mast."

"Oh I missed this so much," Harry informed Kitty as she started to work him over and the grin passed through her lips.

"The feeling is mutual," Kitty told him as she stuck her face at the crotch of his pants.

Harry leaned his head back, his eyes clouding over with pleasure as Kitty began to suck him deeply through his pants, working her mouth around his throbbing prick. The dark haired wizard felt her amazing talents as her lips wrapped around him.

"Haven't lost your touch," Harry breathed as she closed her eyes and slowly phased out of her clothes.

Harry saw her body and the development that it made since the last time he saw her. She was slowly turning from a teenager into a young woman, as her breasts had grown a size larger. She shot up a few inches even though she was still shorter than Harry. Her tummy was flat and toned with a delightful belly button and her hips were curved with an amazing ass that Harry just had to squeeze and play with.

Kitty moaned deeply as her tight mouth wrapped around him. She felt Harry explore every nook and cranny of her naked body and it felt extremely amazing. The dark haired mutant pushed her mouth up against him and slammed down on his pole, wrapping her lips around his tight phallus, blowing him in with a pair of widened eyes. The brunette was losing herself to the sensations of the piece of meat that was rammed between her lips. Her eyes shut as she felt more and more amazing as time passed.

' _Yes, yes,'_ Kitty thought to herself as she rammed the throbbing prick down her throat.

She was determined to have Harry spewing down her throat, she loved the taste of his seed and she was going to bring it deep into her throat. The brunette groped his balls and began to fondle him slightly, before running her hand around the sac as it hung between his legs.

Kitty groped him as Harry hissed and felt her talented mouth work around him. She was more than determined to make up for some lost time. The brunette young mutant rammed her mouth around his throbbing phallus.

Harry reached down to her dripping sex and stuffed a few fingers inside her. This caused Kitty's eyes to flicker shut in the most amazing desire. The brunette was losing herself and all sense that she had. The wizard pushed his fingers in and out of her, giving her the most amazing feeling that she had.

Kitty lost herself in the sensations that were his fingers working into her dripping core, pushing in and out of her in rapid fire fury. He was almost like a blur as he kept working her sex, manipulating it with his fingers.

' _Damn, he's fucking learned some new tricks,'_ Kitty thought to herself as she got a super-fast fingering and that caused her mind to explode in new sensations. _'Oh this is the fucking….oh this is so fucking amazing.'_

' _You're too kind,'_ Harry thought to her as she kept up her amazing blowjob.

She made lewd sounds with her mouth, working her tight mouth around his probing prick and eventually it was going to come. Kitty rubbed his balls and coaxed his cum from his throbbing manhood.

A few more thrusts and Harry aimed his prick into her mouth, slamming into her. He sped up the pace working into Kitty's tight mouth. He felt the sensations of her lips around him as he sent a steady stream of cum down her throat.

Kitty pulled back, licking her lips as Harry grabbed her around the hips, before his cock was hovering over her entrance.

"No way," the brunette stated as she saw that he was already back to full stiffness.

Harry smiled back at her, putting a hand on his hips before he told her one word. "Way."

Kitty was practically drooling, he was up to full length within seconds and she wondered how it would feel inside her now. Harry hit a growth spurt in more ways than one. The wizard grabbed her around the hips.

"Now, I can negate whether or not my sperm is virile," Harry told Kitty and the brunette watched him. "So I don't need any more charms with that."

Kitty nodded, biting down on her lip as she parted her legs.

"Please, I need you," Kitty begged Harry and the wizard grabbed her hips before he pushed inside her.

Kitty closed her eyes, biting her lip down in pleasure as his throbbing cock pushed into her. She forgot how big it was, actually it might have gotten even bigger since the last time she experienced it. Never the less, it made her feel so good as her pleasure heightened with slow strokes and then with much quicker ones. His hands roamed and caressed her body, before he pinched her nipples.

Harry rammed his tool into her super tight pussy and worked into her. Kitty's eyes closed as Harry sensed her pleasure. The brunette clenched him as hard as she could as Harry rode into her cunt, drilling into her tight snatch.

Kitty's eyes widened as she felt an orgasm rupture all around her body and Harry kept working into her like a corkscrew. The brunette clenched around his tight cock and he continued to work into her. There were a few more passes of his cock as he continued to work further and further into her tight center. The brunette closed her eyes.

"More, more," Kitty begged Harry as she arched her hips up and allowed Harry to plunge into her.

She was driven to another orgasm but she tried to keep herself awake and willing. She was determined to get everything that Harry had inside her.

"You're mine now," Harry breathed as he grabbed Kitty's breasts and squeezed them, which caused her to nearly shift through the floor. "Calm down, it's….it's going to be explosive."

"I…noticed," Kitty panted as his thick tool speared inside but to the brunette mutant's credit, she managed to hold on for the ride and it was a hell of a ride to be sure.

Kitty felt her pussy hammered as Harry picked up the pace into the home stretch. The brunette's tight snatch enveloped him as Harry continued to work into her, with several solid thrusts that hammered her tight pussy and the brunette breathed heavily as she kept breathing, as he buried in harder and harder into her.

"Yes, yes," Kitty panted as she pushed her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts and the emerald eyed wizard continued to pick up the pace.

Kitty was in a dazed level of pleasure and it was only getting better as she came down from her erotic joyride as another orgasm crashed through her body. She saw stars as her density shifted which allowed Harry to hit parts of her that would not be possible with normal girls. His cock buried itself into her further and further as Harry picked up the pace. He worked into her center as the brunette clenched him tightly.

"More, more," Kitty breathed.

"Yes, I'm giving you more, I'm going to give you everything that you can take and more," Harry grunted as he worked his hands all over her body as spots of pleasure fogged the minds of both of the young adults. "But you can take the pleasure, can't you?"

Kitty bit down on her lip and looked up at Harry with dazed eyes, it was no question about it, she could take the pleasure, she could take all of the pleasure that Harry could dish out. His throbbing member pushed into her tight center, her molten hot center working around him. It was all good as the strokes buried deeper into her.

"Yes, yes, fucking drill me!" Kitty begged him as Harry used his cock as a heat seeking missile to jam into her hottest, most sensitive parts.

She nearly came undone at this sex god was working over her. The brunette closed her eyes as the wizard kept working into her tight center and his balls slapped against her thighs as he kept working into her. The brunette lifted her hips up and met him.

"More, more, more,' Kitty panted heavily.

Harry smiled, he was going to give her all that he had. Her mound was dripping wet and showcased her amazing sex drive as he pushed up before he plunged deep into her soppy center. The tightness enveloped around her and the dark haired wizard kept up the steady pace, feeling her squeeze him with her supreme tightness.

Kitty wondered how long he was going to last because they had been going at it for an extremely long time. And she foggily recalled that he could bend time to his will as often to or as long she wanted. His throbbing cock penetrated her center.

The two lovers made their way into the homestretch as Kitty felt another orgasm that rocked her body and the young woman screamed out loud.

"Yes, I want….yes, I want," Kitty panted wildly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he grabbed her hips for leverage and kept pumping into her tight pussy.

"YES!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs as his cock continued to spear a heavy length into her. All twelve inches buried into her.

A few more seconds and his balls tightened, before he unleashed his reward into Kitty. The brunette nearly went through the floor as her most powerful orgasm yet filled through her. Load after load of his burning seed was inserted into her center and she clenched him hard as she milked him to completion.

Both saw stars as they came down, for this round at least.

They had plenty more of reuniting to do.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Kitty decided to take a walk around the library area in the early part of the morning. While she was not going to obsess about everything, it was amazing what he had stocked piled in here. There were many books about different fighting styles from all over the world, different disciplines of the same art. Including a few that she figured by their apparent age were really rare.

The brunette reached over and saw a case of glowing crystals on the other end of the room. She had no idea what they were or what they did but there was a certain allure of the crystals.

"I would be careful with them; they could react badly to you."

Kitty turned around and saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

"I tried to use one of my mother's crystals as a projectile, it didn't work so well," Kara remarked.

"And by that, you mean you blew up half my lab," Alura commented dryly.

"Mom, I was eight years old!" Kara snapped as she turned to Kitty who was amused. "Oh, I'm Kara by the way and you must be Kitty."

"Yeah, totally," Kitty remarked as she saw Kara bouncing up and down on her heels in a hyperactive manner. She was full of energy; Kitty had to admit that much.

Then it hit Kitty suddenly, it was Kara who was depicted on the scroll on Nova-Roma, and this caused her mind to go into overdrive. A couple months ago, she might have gotten into a snit about something like this but now she was just going to let it go. After she lost Harry, it caused Kitty to reevaluate her life and see what she had to do. She had to step up her game a little bit.

"Oh, Kara, you're….the other one," Kitty commented and she blinked suddenly. "You know….the Kryptonian."

"Yeah, you do know," Kara agreed with a bright smile.

Kitty took this revelation in good grace, given Harry's longevity; it was obvious that Kara would be here a lot longer than she would be. Then again, the brunette reminded herself that being a hero was not a job that was conductive to a person's long term health, regardless of the circumstances. It was one of those here today and gone tomorrow type of things.

The fact was that she could drop dead tomorrow for all she knew after some idiot caught her off guard. Therefore, if Kitty died of a ripe old age after she lost all sense of what was going on around her and stopped giving a fuck about offending anyone, that would be a victory.

That might seem like a depressing thought for an almost seventeen year old girl to make but it was depressingly accurate.

"So….you come from another planet, that must be fascinating," Kitty stated, trying to deviate the subject from her own scatter brained musing.

Kara shrugged. "It's okay I guess…lots of science and stuff, really nothing important."

"But it must have been cool," Kitty pressed Kara.

"I'm sure it sounds cool but the council, they were a bunch of stuffy old men, they wouldn't have known fun if it had slapped them in the face," Kara remarked with a frustrated expression as she bit down on her lip and sighed at the thought of it. "Sorry, I know that I shouldn't but…."

"No it's fine," Kitty told her as she saw the CD that was sticking out of Kara's pocket. "So….you listen to Alison Blaire, too?"

"Yeah, she's really amazing," Kara remarked as she smiled at her.

"Yeah, she's an inspiration, I mean all of the other pop stars, they're like so totally phony, but she's the coolest," Kitty remarked as she was gushing and in fan girl heaven. "I mean, she's so cool and stuff, it's amazing."

"It must really be," Kara commented with a bright smile crossing her face, glad to see that someone shared the same interests in music that she did. The blonde's eyes grew wide eyed and expressive before she added. "I mean after everything, Alison is so awesome, I can't believe that someone like her created something so brilliant."

Kitty nodded before she held the CD. "And this is her….how did you get this so soon? It's been sold out of the stores, thirty minutes before I got there."

Kara smiled a mysterious smile.

"You should have asked Harry, he can do anything," Kara commented to Kitty.

Kitty thought that was an obvious statement; it hit her with a blunt force in the head. Asking Harry was the most obvious path towards getting things done.

"I can see that," Kitty agreed with a smile. "Just wish that I could get to one of her concerts or something."

Kara smiled, she was glad to chime in with a few words of her own. "Well, Alison's coming for a concert here in Bayville, it's in October."

Kitty's eyes brightened up. "Oh, that'd be so totally cool if we went, it'd be like the best in the world."

"It really would," Kara commented, wondering if all human teenagers talked like this or if it was just Kitty.

"It'd be really awesome if we could go," Kitty remarked in an extremely wistful tone of voice and Kara responded with a smile.

"I'm sure there's a way," Kara remarked to Kitty and the brunette mutant shrugged.

"Yeah, but tickets are going to be really hard, I mean you'd have to have some awesome luck," Kitty remarked as she placed her hands on her hips and rolled her shoulders back before peering back up to the sky.

"Are you doubting Harry's ability to get tickets for us?" Kara asked Kitty her eyes narrowed and the brunette shook her head.

"No, no, if you think that he can, that'd be epic," Kitty offered to Kara.

I know he can," Kara remarked smiling brightly as she spun around and heard Jean and Rogue in the distance.

Kitty heard them too and her bright eyes snapped towards them.

"Hey guys," Kitty stated as she moved over to Jean, Rogue, and Rachel.

"Kitty, it's great to see you," Jean remarked in a bright voice as she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Good to see you too Jean," Kitty commented with a smile crossing her face as her hands placed on her hips. "You too, Rogue, Rachel."

Rogue smiled. "Don't flatter yourself. I was actually getting a good night sleep without you sawing logs in the room."

"Hey, I don't snore," Kitty offered with a pout across her face, as amusement crossed the face of all of the females that were in the room.

"Sorry, you kind of do,' Jean remarked as Kara smiled in the background, holding back her amusement. "But that's okay, it's forgiven."

"I'm glad to see that I achieve your lofty standards," Kitty commented before she looked at Rachel. "Oh, hey Rachel."

Rachel offered a stiff nod towards Kitty which caused the brunette to turn around.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Kitty asked Rachel and the red head turned towards her.

"You ran off in the dead of the night to go on some kind of vigilante crusade without warning us and you expect everything to be forgiven," Rachel told her crossly.

"Rachel,' Jean offered in a warning voice and Rogue smiled.

"No, I'm….if she would have stuck around five minutes longer, Harry wouldn't have to come out of the Fortress and risk his life, looking for you," Rachel told Kitty and the brunette threw her hands up.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, but there's a good reason why I was out there," Kitty remarked as she threw her head back. "And I couldn't do it as Shadowcat, because that isn't a face that inspires any fear within people."

"Is it?" Rogue asked her. "So you're that mysterious vigilante that has been popping off the FOH members right and left."

"Yeah, yeah, but I've got a good reason to do it," Kitty offered in a defensive tone of voice as she rolled her shoulders.

"Well we'd like to hear it," Rachel offered her and Kitty smiled.

She knew that she had some explaining to do. Although given what happened with her grandparents, there was no way that she would stand around and let the Friends of Humanity take people out.

* * *

 

Gwen was getting into the full swing of things with her internship. She was slightly intimidated by everything that she had to do, but there were many projects that she was working with. It was good to keep busy.

There were two interns at Stark, one of them at the high school level and one of them at the college level. Gwen was on edge thinking about it but the blonde finally got into the swing of things.

"Could you hand me that component please?" the college intern stated. Gwen only saw her from the back from this point, she had curly brown hair that the blonde could see from behind.

"There you go," Gwen offered before she handed it to the intern.

"I appreciate it this, if we get this apparatus tested for Mr. Stark, we're going to revolutionize free and clean energy," the curly haired brunette stated in an anxious voice before she turned around and faced Gwen with a pair of brown eyes before she spoke. "You know we've been working at the same lab table for the past three hours but….we've never been formally introduced have we?"

Gwen's eyes flashed, that was an oversight that she would have to correct in a little bit.

"Well where are my manners then?" Gwen asked as she extended her hand for it to be shaken. "My name is Gwen Stacy."

"I'm….."

The young intern never had a chance to answer as she spun around as she heard a hissing sound off to the side in one of the cabinets. Her dark brown eyes widened as she went towards the source of the sound.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Gwen asked the young woman, biting down on her lip in frustration.

The sound was getting out of control and Gwen wondered if she should call for a professional.

"It's the formula, the experimental one, I'm sure that they've told you about it," the brunette intern stated in an excited tone of voice. She sounded quite hyperactive and could speak without taking a breath. It was quite amusing to Gwen that she spoke in such a manner.

Or least it would be amusing to her if the situation was not about to get so serious.

"It doesn't look safe," Gwen commented as she stepped back. "Perhaps we should…"

"No, I can handle this," the brunette intern stated with a smile across her face. She was only the smartest girl of her age or so people told her.

She was extremely brilliant beyond all measure, and she scratched and clawed for this internship. The woman stepped over and reached the edge of the vault as one of the vials was shaking.

"You know, we should really get someone," Gwen remarked to her.

She didn't need Peter's spider sense to know that something screwy was about to happen. Her nerves were racking through her body and the blonde woman sensed greater danger.

The brunette meanwhile, well she had her own thoughts on what she was doing. The truth was that she was here for more than to make a name for herself, she was here as a double agent from a certain someone who would pay high dollar to get their hands on the Extremis formula. She had been promised a huge job that would set her up for life and given that opportunities like this were few and far between, it was an offer she couldn't refuse.

"I'll just take it to someone," the brunette remarked as she reached forward and took a pair of tongs out, which she used to pull the formula out of it's rack holding it up in front, as a grin passed over her face.

Once again Gwen wondered if this girl had taken complete leave of her senses. It sure seemed that way.

That was the last thing that passed through Gwen's head before she heard the formula start to shriek.

She scrambled towards the exit and the brunette seemed to realize that she'd bitten off more than she could chewed. The formula was in her hands beginning to bubble.

The bubbling lead to a massive explosion that Gwen ducked and rolled in an attempt to avoid it, but she did not get away from the resulting explosion soon enough.

Her body felt like it heated up to an insane degree, before she blacked out and hit the ground with a huge thud.

There was a loud thump of footsteps towards the lab and many frantic yells as Gwen's head rang.

* * *

 

Harry sat at his office desk, scratching together a few notes of things that he had to do next. He was taking look at this material that he had on the church as well.

He had been hiring staff for the past couple of days as well after returning. Harry did remind himself that he would save a lot of money by using Lily, Peve, Alura, and Lara as teachers, all four women were the best in their field at what they did and knew a lot. They each had different areas of expertise as well which was nice, although there would need to be a few more gaps filled in.

Lara was knowledgeable in genetics and medicine, giving that she was a doctor. She also had that uncanny ability to know some of the parts of the body that could cause the most amount of damage and pain that was not fatal. Her knowledge in that degree was useful for combat training, especially as he trained his team to take on deadly enemies.

Alura knew about botany and was also a master of many sciences, a genius inventor who discovered about the Kryptonian abilities that was underneath the yellow sun. She had an uncanny ability to look at the various abilities and help the girls get the most out of them as well. Harry thought that he was fairly decent but after collaborating with Alura, he was able to do even more with them.

The young wizard also thought about Lily, she was a prodigy in many ways and was also taking over with most of the training with Wanda and also Megan and Kara, who were coming into their own magical abilities. Lily made Hermione look like Crabbe and Goyle in the intelligence department.

Peve was also a genius in her right and she created a castle that was several hundred years ahead of its time, some of the concepts that Harry had adapted for the facilities that he made to tighten the security. The magic she used warped reality and made a joke out of psychics, even by the standards of magic.

The emerald eyed wizard smiled as he slowly worked through what needed to do. He was really trying to get everything ready for the next phase of his plans.

There was a sound on his intercom system that brought him out of his work. He was just looking over stock that he wanted to buy. Harry knew that he would not get any work done this way, so he reached over and pressed his hand upon the intercom system.

"There is a call coming in from Stark Industries," the automated system stated in a cold and robotic tone.

Harry mentally reminded himself that he needed a secretary, a hot female one. It was just something that needed to be done. Never the less, the automated system would have to do for now, even though it was extremely cold and impersonal. The wizard twisted his expression as he turned around.

"Put the call on," Harry informed the system.

"Just one moment."

There was a call that clicked on and the voice of Tony Stark came on, along with his holographic image and Harry could already tell that he was nervous about something, never a good sign.

"Hey, Harry, it's me," Tony commented in a calm tone of voice and Harry raised an eyebrow.

It was Tony Stark and he seemed extremely serious, to the point where it was almost alarming. It was never a good sign when someone like Tony Stark was this serious. The green eyed wizard adjusted his positioning and posture.

"I can see that Tony, what can I do for you?" Harry asked in a calm tone of voice.

There was a few seconds where Tony Stark was silent and now Harry wondered what was going on now. The emerald eyed wizard did not think that Stark was calling for idle chatter, due to the look on his face.

"You might have heard that there was an accident at the Stark Industries facility in New York," Tony commented and there was a moment where the silence could be cut with a knife. "Yeah, we need to….well I'll just cut the chase."

"Maybe that would be nice," Harry informed Tony as he drummed his fingers across the edge of the table and waited for the Playboy Billionaire to say something, anything that would tell him what the man was talking about.

"Okay, here's the deal…there was an accident with a formula…the good news is…."

"Stark, I do hope for your sake that this wasn't in the lab that my girlfriend was working in," Harry remarked in a voice colder than the Arctic chill.

The sound of Tony Stark gulping could be heard. Now Harry started to wonder what in the hell Stark got into now.

"Yeah there's the thing, there was kind of sort of an accident," Stark commented, sounding less like a self-assured billionaire playboy and more like the school boy who had been sent to the principal's office for throwing spit balls.

"Well, what accident, accidents at a lab is never a good thing," Harry remarked as he clicked the pen that was on his desk and there was a sense of tension that kept escalating between the two of them.

"Well it's…it's not as cut and dry as you think," Tony offered Harry before he breathed in heavily and breathed out. "You know, it might be a good thing if you come and take care of this in person."

"A sensible suggestion," Harry agreed before he put away what he was working on. The Church could wait. There was something else that he needed to do. "Just hold tight and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Understood," Tony commented, he could not help but think that he should be lucky that he was not shouted at.

Harry made his way quickly out of his office and nearly ran Kitty over as she was about to knock on his office door.

"What is it?" Kitty asked Harry, she could instinctively sense the intense worry that was dripping from him a mile away and it was causing her a great deal of concern.

Harry was only too happy to elaborate for Kitty. "It's Gwen, Stark just called and there's been an accident at the lab."

"Oh my god, how serious is it?" Kitty asked.

Harry wished that he had more information that he could give her.

"I wish I knew," Harry told her as he grabbed her around the hand. "I need to get there quickly, figure out what's going on."

Kitty nodded in understanding as she walked over with Harry. The brunette made her mind up, even though it sounded like a split decision that resounded in the back in her head.

"I'm coming with you," Kitty told Harry and the dark haired wizard turned towards her. For a second, Kitty thought that there was going to be a protest but to her surprise, Harry decided to incline his head in a nod.

"Yes, Kitty, I understand, Gwen's one of your friends," Harry remarked before he grabbed Kitty's hand and put it on the stone base. "Stark Labs, main lobby."

Kitty and Harry flashed out of the lobby. This method was like Apparation but it took up far less energy, and had less of a chance for random vertigo, which is why Harry preferred it. Actually he preferred flying even more but that was beside the point.

* * *

 

"You really should have thrown out the Extremis formula before now," Pepper commented as she placed her hands on her hips and faced her boss. "We don't even know what happened to the other one."

"Yes, Pepper, you've reminded me again, thanks a bunch," Tony remarked dryly, he felt bad enough about this without a massive guilt trip being laid on him from his colleague. He was dressed in his Iron Man armor, although the face plate was opened so his face could be seen.

"If I had more time…..I could probably think of a way to flush the formula out of her system, but until we the preliminary test results, and know more about what's happening to her internally. I'm not sure if I can do anything."

Janet Van Dyne was the one that said this statement as she crossed her arms. While she may have came across as a ditz obsessed with fashion most of the time, the young woman had also graduated with a PhD in Molecular biology at a young age. She'd come to the tower with Hank Pym in her capacity of his assistant. The membership to the Avengers was still being offered to them and one was taking it far more seriously than the other.

"Jan, it's not that cut and dry," Hank stated as he turned around to look at the stabilized form of Gwen Stacy lying on the table. Her skin constantly alternated between extremely hot and extremely cold. "Her biology is being changed in ways that….I'm not even sure if I can even begin to figure out how."

"Maybe we should get Reed Richards on the line," Tony stated and Hank's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I can handle this," Hank commented in annoyance as he tried to scan her for any residue. "It's….she hasn't been infected by the formula in any way."

"Oh thank God."

Tony Stark was not a religious man by any means but he would thank him for something like that. There was a few seconds at the very least where he thought that he was out of the woods and he spun around to face Pym whose mouth contorted.

"I wouldn't thank him yet," Pym offered as he kept his eyes on the scans that were being done on Gwen.

There was a knock on the door that brought them out of it.

"I'll get it!" Jan yelled, trying to make use of herself. She rushed over and reached towards the door, grabbing the handle she pulled it open.

She stopped as she saw the six foot tall hunk of male perfection with muscles upon muscles, in a tight t-shirt and leather pants. This caused her brain to go numb for a few seconds before Jan remembered that words were conductive to speech.

"Um, hi," Jan squeaked before she realized how lame that sounded. She shook her head and tried in a more authoritative voice. "What…..what can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'm here to see Tony Stark," Harry commented in his most brisk tone of voice. Normally he would be kind of amused by her antics but he was here for a reason.

Jan nodded and her mouth opened.

"Harry, good to see you," Tony offered in a casual voice as he made his way over from the lab, seeing Harry and Kitty standing in the doorway. He was all too casual for what happened and the wizard did not return to the jovial smile. "Right…not here for small talk, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, this is Harry Potter."

' _That's the fruit loop who's obsessed with ants,'_ Kitty projected to Harry mentally.

' _Kitty,'_ Harry told her in a mocking voice.

' _Did I just….'_

' _I can read minds, remember, copied that power from Jean or maybe Rachel,'_ Harry thought to her.

"Charmed," Harry commented as he took Jan's hand, and kissed it, before he turned to Pym and the two had a stiff and extremely awkward handshake. "So where is…."

"Well we're not sure what happened but Gwen is stabilized," Tony offered before he placed his hand on his head and braced himself for the uncomfortable explanation that was soon to follow. "There might be a tiny bit of a problem."

Harry turned towards him and his eyebrow raised.

"What kind of problem?" Harry asked in his coolest tone and this was the kind of tone that sent shivers down the spine of Tony Stark.

Tony arched his head up before he turned towards him. "It's an advanced formula, it's Extremis, it was supposed to establish a neurological network between a human and a computer system."

"Which cannot be safely done with any kind of human technology," Harry remarked as he peered at Stark and there was a time where the air chilled well.

"Hey….it could be done….but there were certain complications with the test subjects," Stark remarked as he nervously surveyed Harry. "They were fine…you know for a couple of hours."

Kitty now had her eyes on Stark and he felt like he was on trial.

"You know….before their bodies….well….burst into flames," Tony commented.

It was now that Tony was glad that he decided to put his Iron Man armor on.

It had been a really long time since Harry lost control of his emotions and his magic.

BAM!

Iron Man went flying without aid of his armor due to a high powered banishing charm and he was knocked through three sets of walls before he flew out of Stark Industries and landed with a splash in the polluted river below.

Jan whistled in amusement.

Through one of the holes, Clint Barton poked his head out before he offered Harry an appraising nod.

"Nice shot," Clint commented as he surveyed the aftermath.

"Aye, verily," Thor added with an approving smile.

Harry did not have any time to take in these words of praise as the communication for the Iron Man armor came to light.

"I'm okay," Tony stated as he started to fish himself out of the water.

"Harry," Gwen breathed as she felt her head was on fire and the lights in the lab began to flicker.

"Gwen, I'm here," Harry told her as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"I wouldn't grab that if I were you you'd get b….never mind," Pym stated before he saw Harry grip Gwen's hand and hold it tightly without being burned.

"What's wrong, Gwen, where does it hurt?" Harry asked her but Gwen was unable to formulate a response straight away.

"Can't think, too many thoughts, I see everything, connected to me, the entire system," Gwen offered and Harry tried to situate her.

There was a buzzing that came over the intercom and Pepper decided to take the initiative due to Tony being indisposed.

"Yes, JARVIS, what is it?" Pepper asked in a crisp and business like tone of voice.

"We have a problem," JARVIS stated in a brisk tone.

"Other than Tony taking a swim in the Hudson, you mean," Pepper commented lightly.

"A group of what appears to be unruly bee keepers are trying to break in through the bottom level," JARVIS informed them.

Clint whistled as he heard it immediately. "AIM….and please tell me you have better security than Xavier."

The lights went off in the lab as the power was cut from the building. Which more or less answered Clint's question of whether or not the security at the tower was just as shitty as that at the Institute.

"So who is AIM?"

Harry asked that question as he continued to hold onto Gwen's hand.

"Well, that's….well that's a long story," Clint offered Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as he told the archer. "Then you better get started."

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	8. Extremis Part Two

**Chapter Eight: Extremis Part Two.**

Harry turned his attention completely and utterly to Barton, as he tried to get some answers about what he was dealing with. His emerald eyes were fixed onto Barton and the archer felt like he was being X-Rayed as he was pressed for an explanation.

For some reason, when Harry's eyes were focused on a person, they were more inclined to part with the information that he wanted to know.

"Yeah AIM, well it's short for Advanced Idea Mechanics, they are….they're the type of nutcases who want to take over the world, as you well know," Barton remarked with a crisp tone of voice and Harry's gaze focused on him which gave him the indication to continue. "They have been getting into it with SHIELD for years."

Harry knew all about those types of people and Kitty did as well. Having dealt with some of them in the X-Men, it was one of those things they had to stand up and deal with time and time again. The two mutants turned their heads to face each other exchanging a brief glance.

"And they're here," Thor remarked before he leaned forward on his hammer and decided to offer one statement. "Surely they must be jesting."

"Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, someone like AIM, they rarely do jest," Clint offered as he turned his head towards them. "We're going to need back up, see if we can get Carol and Natasha down here to give us that added punch."

At first Harry thought that a group that dressed like angry bee keepers might not be the most credible threat but the dark haired wizard knew better than anyone else to not discount an enemy. Appearances could unfortunately be deceiving.

"What are they doing?" Kitty whispered to Harry.

It was Pym who answered. "They're trying to take control of the building, run things their way."

Clint cursed as he tried to get through with the communication.

"Problem, there's no one…."

Before he could answer that question, there was an explosion from downstairs.

"We can't let them come up here," Harry told them, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment to get his head into the game, and made his way to the door. Pushing the door open, he proceeded to exit through it at a brisk pace.

Kitty was following behind him.

"Are you sure they're coming up here?" Kitty asked before Harry looked over his shoulder to face the brunette as he gave her an exasperated look. "Oh….yeah…..right, I forgot that's our luck, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed as he slid down the steps and landed on the ground.

He tilted his head to the side so his ear was facing in the direction of the door as he tried to listen for who was on the other end of it. The dark haired wizard focused his attention and locked onto the sounds that were coming from beyond the door. The green eyed wizard tried to figure out if they were a level below or on the same one.

' _Okay…'_

Thor turned up, alongside Hawkeye, with Jan bringing up the rear, her eyes widened with excitement at the prospect of some action.

"You don't mind if I….try and help out, do you?" Jan asked to them and Harry inclined his head towards her. She nervously watched him for his response.

"The more the merrier but we've got to attack them before they attack us," Harry remarked and Tony showed up, a bit punch drunk but ready for action.

"Right after that unintended side tracking, I'm back, for what it's worth," Tony informed them as he scoped out the situation. "So AIM, wouldn't be the first time I had to deal with these jokers."

"Yeah, I know," Harry offered as he kept his attention on what was ahead of him.

"We must get our hands on the formula."

' _And they're after the formula, I hate it when I'm right,'_ Harry offered as he stepped back and pushed himself through the door, busting it open.

The Advanced Idea Mechanics were down in the basement, a device hacked into the security system.

" _And add Stark to the list of people who needs some better security,'_ Harry thought to himself but he could worry about that later. The green eyed wizard practically flew down the steps, not even touching them as he went down.

Thor swung Mjolnir around in a wide arc, knocking the AIM scientists down to the ground.

It was obvious now that they were scientists and not warriors, as they were taken down immediately. There was a loud explosive smack as Thor drove Mjolnir into them.

Scrambling forwards Jan decided to test something that she wanted to sink her teeth into for quite some time. She closed her eyes and began to shrink to an extremely tiny size.

Jan flittered around one of the AIM scientists zapping him in the backside. He end up dancing up and down, trying to keep from getting taken down. Another zap finished the job and he fell collapsed twitching to the ground.

"Yeah that's right, you're going to beware the sting of the Wasp!" Jan stated as she laughed. She paused, and stopped. "No wait, that sounds too super villainy."

"Just focus," Harry told her as he edged forward and used a set of ropes that he conjured from his hand to wrap up several of the AIM goons.

They clattered down with a thud as the green eyed wizard snapped his eyes from target to target. The young sorcerer kept up with the attacks, firing a series of spells at his enemies, drilling them with shot after shot. The AIM drones staggered around as they were wrapped up and left hanging upside down from the stairs.

One of the scientists aimed a large rifle but Hawkeye shot an arrow towards him. The arrow impacted into the side of the gun as Hawkeye reached up his hand and clicked the detonator to cause a miniature explosion.

The scientist staggered around in a circle like he was drunk in the aftermath of the explosion, the bones in his wrist severely cracked as well as having been dislocated, a severe burn covered most of his hand. Breathing in and out rather heavily he proceeded to fall face first to the ground in a heap.

Kitty popped down from above them. Grabbing them by their heads, she knocked them together with a loud clonk. The brunette mutant's smile grew even wider as she took out her enemies.

"Yeah that's right," Kitty offered to them smugly.

As she stood around gloating two of the AIM scientists aimed their weapons at her, and started to fire. Forcing her to dive through a stack of crates in order to get out of the way. The Scientists continued to fire into the crates that she phased through.

They kept firing at the crate thinking that they had her. After another moment of sustained fire the two thugs edged forward and cracked open the crate, but they found that no one was inside.

That was before Kitty knocked them out, by coming out of the opposite wall. They crashed headfirst into the crate with a clatter.

"This must be the B-Team," Hawkeye commented as he started to fire his arrows at them with rapid fire fury.

"Regroup, our leader won't be happy," one of the AIM agents stated as he scrambled towards the nearest exit, nearly tripping over his feet but he managed to remain standing despite his fumbling start.

Harry noticed a bomb had been planted. It was done by design, as a failsafe in case things got too heated and AIM needed to find their way to get out of here before the heat got too hot. The emerald eyed wizard pushed himself towards his destination and began to deactivate the bomb, pushing the buttons as it clicked off.

"Got it?" Tony asked.

Harry nodded stiffly but he saw that AIM had gotten away, well at least some of them. Most of them had been knocked out unable to escape, which Harry took advantage of. He waved his hand causing them to be stacked up on a pallet and transported the stacked up AIM operatives off tied up and gift wrapped as an early Christmas present to Nick Fury and SHIELD.

"Fury can sort them out, we've got more important things to deal with," Harry commented before the group made their way back upstairs.

As satisfying as it was to knock those AIM goons around, it was not going to get Gwen better any time soon. Now Harry had to focus on what was important.

* * *

 

Change was part of the world and it flowed in and out of people. Gwen Stacy felt the changes manifest in her body thanks to the Extremis formula. The blonde's breathing became quite labored as her eyes flickered open and shut as her heart beat quickly within her chest. The blonde was trying to keep her fingers from growing too numb but it was a strange contrast of hot and cold.

Gwen tried to push herself up to a sitting position but after a moment she plopped back down onto the surface of the bed, her eyes rolling back into her head. The blonde could not figure out how to deal with all of the emotions swimming through her body as she tried to get her thoughts together. Her heart pounded deep in her chest as she tried to pump her legs up to get to a sitting position once more but once again it was hard to even move.

A thumping echoed through her head as she closed her dry mouth and her eyes screwed shut.

"Gwen, are you there?" Harry asked the blonde as he reached forward and grasped her hand.

The thumping sound continued to echo through Gwen's head as she once more tried to push herself back up but she saw it, she heard it, she felt it. Technology, every single instance of it within the Stark Industries building, and given that Stark was a technology company, there was a lot of it flowing around her mind.

The blonde's thoughts hammered through her head as she summoned up the resolve to answer Harry. There were so many thoughts and not all of them were good. There was a loud humming that echoed through her mind as she tried to push herself out of the stupor she was in.

"GWEN!"

Harry grabbed her around the shoulders and caused the blonde's eyes to flicker back into focus. The blonde's mouth hung open as she tried to keep herself from losing her mind. She was really flickering in and out of consciousness.

"Yes, here, kind of," Gwen mumbled as her heart beat against her rib cage and the buzzing continued within her mind.

Harry could not tell if she was giving off more heat than before, although Gwen's eyes had the look of both someone who was having too many thoughts and someone who was not thinking at all. He wished he knew what to do. If he could get her back to the Fortress, they might have a chance, but he could not leave this situation alone.

"Do you have any notes on the formula?" Harry asked to Tony, trying to keep himself from lashing out but his burning gaze was on the Billionaire.

Tony was just more than glad that Harry was not trying to shout him down and he inclined his head towards him, before nodding.

"Yeah, I've got….something," Tony offered him as he got to his feet and scrambled over to the cabinet.

Tony had his mind on what he needed to do with AIM but he saw that this Extremis situation was getting out of control. And his own scientific curiosity was intrigued by what was happening with Gwen Stacy. The billionaire scientist placed his hands on the side of his head as he surveyed the situation in front of him.

"She's not so much infected by the formula, that is she's becoming the formula," Pym informed once again and Harry spun around to face him.

"Becoming the formula," Kitty breathed out as she twisted her expression around to face Pym and she blinked a little bit. The brunette was really trying to figure out what was happening. "What the fuck does that even mean! Or are you just pulling shit out of your ass!?"

Tony was one to jump in with the information that Harry needed.

"Here are the notes, along with what happened….to those who have been exposed to it before now, please don't hurt me," the scientist stated as Harry raised an eyebrow at him. The emerald eyed wizard was not going to say much of anything, at least not yet. He was keeping his attention on Gwen and then on the notes.

There were a huge stack of papers that was placed in his hands and he flipped through them, reading them quickly. Thanks to his impressive recall and processing power, he was able to get through the notes, as massive as they were, in about a twentieth of the time it would normally take anyone else and he understood everything that he read. His mouth opened and shut as he read through the notes.

"So…."

"The formula….it depends on the person, it appears that Gwen was exposed to a modified formula," Harry informed Stark. "That was derived in many ways from the original formula."

This statement was news to Stark and Harry decided to take this surprised revelation as it was and pop in with another question.

"Did that you know of any modifications that were made to the formula?" Harry asked Stark and the Billionaire racked over the matter in his mind.

"Not off hand, no," Tony admitted as he thought about the formula. The billionaire was really trying hard to recall everything but considering how busy he got over the course of an average day, there was no way for him to so.

Harry thought as much as he turned back to Gwen and used his powers to try and find a pattern that he could allow his girlfriend to become stabilized.

' _She has….she had, a latent X-Gene,'_ Harry thought to himself before he placed his hands on the side of his face and racked his brain with a few thoughts. The young wizard kept going through her as he saw how her DNA was changed. It almost looked like binary code; the green eyed enchanter tried to pinpoint the intricacies of the formula. _'Well isn't that interesting.'_

"Harry," Gwen breathed as she shuddered for a moment.

"Gwen, I'm here, I'm here for you," Harry told her as Kitty stepped in as well.

"Gwen, I'm here too, it's me Kitty, hi, sorry I ran off like that but I'm here now," Kitty offered as she kept her attention on the young blonde.

Gwen's eyes began to blink as she acknowledged them.

"I see it….I see everything, it's changing around us," Gwen remarked in a wooden tone of voice. "I see the technology that's shifting….it's….I can't even begin to understand it all."

"Well the formula's working," Pepper remarked as she stepped into the lab. She turned to face Tony, nervously watching him. "Security is tightened, to the point where they're not getting in here without someone who is intune with technology."

"Thanks Pepper, your bonus is in the mail," Tony remarked to her.

Pepper just rolled her eyes as she stated in a deadpan voice. "After all this, it better be."

"I see….you're not going to keep them out," Gwen panted heavily as she saw the binary code of the security being rearranged.

Harry wondered what she was seeing because it seemed to be extremely painful. The green eyes of the Kryptonian mage widened as Gwen's eyes became dilated.

"Gwen, focus on me, don't focus on….whatever is going through your mind," Harry told her frantically.

Gwen nodded before she felt it before some managed to articulate one statement.

"They're coming, someone's breaking down the door," Gwen breathed, panting heavily and the blonde's eyes widened, twitching in fury as Harry pulled her into position, tightly wrapping his arms around her.

"You will hand over the formula."

* * *

 

Demands were not something that Tony Stark caved into willingly. He was a child that was rebellious during his younger years and it got worse as he went into his teen years, and he grew up into his adult years, into the middle aged businessman that he was today. He did not cave in to anyone and their demands, whether it be Congress, the Board of Directors, Nick Fury, or anyone else.

One thing was for sure and he was not about to cave into the demands of a group of angry, ill-tempered bee keepers like the Advanced Idea Mechanics.

"So, you're really serious are you?"

"I rarely jest about such a thing," the individual behind the AIM agents stated.

Harry got a good look at him and nearly cracked into a smile. Kitty watched him with wide eyes before she turned towards Harry and spat out one question.

"Um Harry, like what is that thing?" Kitty asked Harry and the wizard was gawking at the floating head, for lack of a better term, that was hovering above him.

"By the Allfather, it's hideous," Thor breathed as he saw the thing hovering. "It is like a Frost Giant's head on an infant's body."

"Looks like a giant dork to me," Wasp commented as she watched them.

He was dressed in yellow body armor with glowing red eyes. There was a helmet that protected this head from all mental intrusions.

"I am your superior and you will treat met as such," he stated in a creepy robotic monotone.

"Yeah, exterminate, exterminate, blah, blah, blah," Harry remarked as he made the required hand motions and he tried to send a spell at him but an energy field appeared around MODOC blocking the spell.

"Science will trump magic every time, you inferior warlock," the floating head stated.

"Then I'm going to have to have to hit you with something harder," Harry stated as he turned to his fellow teammates. "You better duck."

He twisted his wrist around in a circle and several razor sharp spikes manifested themselves. They cracked against the shield and caused him to back up.

"Take out that sorcerer," he remarked.

"Just who is this guy anyway?" Kitty asked as she dodged the attacks before rushing forward and putting her hands through the guns to bust them.

"Someone with a really bad taste of head accessories," Jan suggested as she let out a rather prominent tut.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Harry offered as he jumped into the air and began to take out his enemies with a series of fluid attacks.

"Take them down and get the formula at all costs," MODOC commented.

"And he was programmed with a broken record," Tony commented dryly as he aimed his wrist gauntlets and started to hammer at his enemy.

The shield absorbed that just as well.

Harry was mentally trying to calculate a way but the security system around the lab clicked on and laser arrays began to shot from the wall.

"Oh sure, now your security works," Wasp offered as Pym stepped forward.

"Perhaps we could resolve this…"

BAM!

Hank Pym got nailed with a full impact laser blast to the chest and was sent flying backwards. One of the female AIM goons shot him really hard in the face and he was down for the count.

Wasp flew in close in her tiny form as she kept blasting her enemy with a few tiny stings. Her stingers drilled her enemy from behind causing the AIM scientist to stagger and chase her around but she was too quick and too small.

"Come on, closer, closer, you can do it!" Jan taunted him as she dodged the laser arrays.

"Security is now mine to control," MODOC stated as Kitty tried to phase through the energy field. "Your attempts to stall me is useless…"

"HAVE AT THEE!"

The God of Thunder, incensed at MODOC's rambling, threw his hammer forward with a heated fury. It did not completely break the field but it did enough to rattle him.

"You dare touch me…."

Harry now saw a flaw within the protection field and pulled his arm back as much as he was allowed to before he fired a hex towards him. The green eyed wizard kept his eyes locked onto the position and squinted them to focus.

Heat vision shot out towards MODOC and pushed his enemy back. The abomination of science staggered back.

"No, vital shields at only fifty three point two percent, I must….reconfigure systems," MODOC commented as his eyes glowed with malice.

Gwen sat up, her eyes widening as she looked towards him. Her thoughts were a maelstrom of wild emotions but she sensed it, she sensed MODOC working with and messing around with the security system. The blonde kept her eyes narrowed as she bit down on her lip.

' _Okay focus….you can control this….I think I can,'_ Gwen thought to herself as she saw Harry dodge the security systems and whip his wrist in an attempt to wipe out his enemy. _'I just got to….yeah a little bit more and I've got it.'_

Gwen felt the headache coming on but her strong will power and intelligence, along with ability to improvise was trying to override MODOC's control of the system. The blonde had been forgotten in the battle with the super heroes, a mistake that someone would regret.

Hawkeye felt his arrows negated by the energy field.

"We better find out….."

He was blasted in the back and thrown hard towards the ground.

"I think I've got this," Harry offered as he summoned all of the power to himself and tried to summon up a magically created electromagnetic field.

Harry's green eyes glowed faintly as he tried to push his way through the defenses that MODOC erected. His eyes flickered with an even greater intensity as the wizard focused his power pushing his attacks to an even greater height.

"Error, reboot, error."

' _Gwen, you can hear me in your head right,'_ Harry thought to Gwen as he finished the calculations of the Extremis formula in his head.

MODOC tried to take over Iron Man's armor and he did had to redirect everything to make sure he didn't hack into the armor. While Iron Man had some recent upgrades, so did MODOC.

' _Yeah, I hear you,'_ Gwen informed him through the link that was established. _'I hear a lot of static but I hear you as well and it's…..yeah it's just…I'm trying to figure out how to deal with this.'_

' _Okay, just take a deep breath and focus on it,'_ Harry told her and Gwen nodded in agreement, biting down on her lip.

' _Okay, I'm focusing, really, truly focusing,'_ Gwen thought as she sensed all of the patterns through her head. _'I see it…..that's not Stark technology, so I'm looking for some combination of both electronics and biology.'_

' _Correct, the formula, it's changing you, you can interface with the technology and find a backdoor but I'm here to pull you out if things get ugly,'_ Harry thought and while Harry was halfway across the room, Gwen felt that his hand was reassuringly on hers.

' _Let's do it,'_ Gwen remarked before the emerald eyed wizard decided to buy her the time she needed.

"What are you doing?"

There was a cracking motion as MODOC felt his control switching.

"You think….you….you….you think that you can defeat me, no I'm the personification of all things, I'm the personification of science, I will have you," MODOC stated as he felt the system being drilled in the back door by the attack.

He tried to fight his way as he was being hacked into but now Iron Man had control of his armor once more.

"Right, take a nap, ugly," Iron Man commented and he nailed MODOC with a full repulsor blast.

' _I think I'm doing it, I'm returning Stark to normal, wow this is weird,'_ Gwen thought to Harry.

Gwen felt the power shaking inside her but she was most certainly doing it, bit by bit, in more ways than one. She was returning the power back to it.

It was a draining process and something that her biology was not used to but the blonde shut MODOC down long enough for Harry to swoop in.

The abomination of science screamed as his mind was overloaded, too many thoughts at once caused him to be bombarded and forced him to black out.

MODOC was down and Kitty breathed as the security stopped trying to kill her. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Harry.

"So mission accomplished?" Kitty asked and Harry smiled, before nodding.

"Yeah, mission accomplished," Harry confirmed to her and Gwen nodded, as she ran her hands over her forehead. "You okay?"

Gwen's face twisted into a smile as the sensations became more manageable. "Never better."

* * *

 

SHIELD showed up, with Nick Fury leading the charge. His arms were folded as he watched the SHIELD agent's remove the downed AIM scientists. They had more than a few injuries between them but he was not about to kiss them and make it feel better. That was not what the commander of SHIELD was there for. His eye narrowed.

"Make sure to keep that thing secure like your life depends on it," Fury growled as MODOC was strapped down before being taken to a high security SHIELD facility. "If AIM created something like that, we need to find out what more they can do and this thing will help us do it."

"It can control technology, so make sure to take the proper precautions," Harry informed them and Fury's expression spun around to face Harry.

"I'll handle this Potter, I'm the one in charge," Fury growled and Harry put his hands in the air. Fury turn around to Harry.

"So what, sir," one of the agents remarked as he nervously surveyed MODOC, as if he feared that it was about to come out to life.

"It can control technology, so make sure to take the proper precautions," Fury stated in a harsh voice.

"I couldn't have said it better than myself, Nick," Harry remarked with a wide grin.

Fury once again faced Harry. "That's Commander Fury to you, Potter."

"Sure whatever you say, Nick," Harry remarked with a wide grin as Tony stepped forward.

"Well, this is always interesting but there is the matter of the formula….the Extremis formula, which I did inform you was dangerous," Stark told Fury.

"If we can create better technology, we can get one step up on the dangerous elements in the world," Fury offered but Harry spun around to face Fury, all sense of mirth lost.

"You mean SHIELD was behind the Extremis Formula?" Harry asked and Tony was the one who decided to clarify this matter.

"Not initially, but they enabled the further development," Tony offered, stepping back and he was glad that he was able to partially deflect the responsibility to someone else.

Harry's expression flickered over Fury's face but the Commander of SHIELD was not about to back down. It was an anxious stare down and all that watched was wondering who would blink first. Neither of them were inclined to do so.

"I did what I have to do," Fury offered to him. "And your girlfriend…."

"Is none of your concern and not a lab rat for SHIELD to figure out what the capabilities of the formula are like," Harry informed Fury.

There was a coolness to his voice that was rather dangerous and Fury knew better than to press the issue, at least too much.

"You better hope that for your sake, she doesn't become a threat," Fury offered Harry and the young hero stared back at him.

"She won't be a threat, I'll make sure she's completely safe," Harry offered as Gwen stood in the background.

Gwen honestly had yet to piece together how she felt about things, after Harry helped her get some level of control over her new powers, she felt so much better about the situation. There was still the humming in her head, as the blonde got used to the brand new sensations that was coursing through the back of her mind.

It was really amazing to see what the formula could do and Gwen was amazed that she had super powers.

"So how are you feeling?"

Pepper turned up outside of the building and faced Gwen.

"A bit hungry actually," Gwen admitted to her, as she rubbed her temple. The headaches are becoming less and less along with the random bouts of hot and cold. The blonde thought that things could gone a lot worse.

She held the notes that Harry was given and was pursuing them herself, they were really amazing. She hoped to find out a method to better regulate her powers and get the most out of them. The blonde was excited about the possibilities and also nervous about any side effects.

It was funny how a lab accident most times lead to super powers in this world but sometimes they weren't the good kind.

Fury stepped over and kept his eye locked onto Gwen's. The blonde placed her hands on her hips and stared back at the Commander of SHIELD. A smile crossed over her face as she stared him down.

There was a long chilling bit of silence that the two of them experienced before one set of eyes locked onto the one eye.

"I'm watching you," Fury told Gwen, he knew that if he had any excuse, he would bring her in. She would be a potentially useful resource for SHIELD if she exhibited the full benefits of the Extremis formula, along with the liability. He would need to monitor this situation closely, whether Potter liked it or not.

Speaking of Potter, he was there quickly, so quickly that it nearly made Fury's head spin.

"Are you sure you can spare the eye?" Gwen asked as Harry's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close towards him. Her head relaxed a slight bit on his shoulder.

Kitty stepped off to the side and Harry looped an arm around her as well.

"Yeah, Fury, you might want to get a hobby," Kitty offered, not resisting the shot at him.

Fury did not say anything but he turned around and walked off.

When Fury was out of earshot, Harry spun around to face Gwen.

"So how are you really feeling?" Harry asked her in a quiet voice.

Gwen's expression was honest even though she was trying to reconcile everything that happened.

"Well it was like I told Pepper, I'm a bit hungry," Gwen offered. "I'm still trying to make heads or tails of everything with this formula and what it's done to me."

"Well we'll get you a bite to eat and then I'll get you back to headquarters," Harry informed Gwen and the blonde's eyebrow raised before her expression combed over Harry.

"Okay, fair enough, get a free meal and a free doctor's checkup," Gwen offered before added with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So do I get a full physical?"

Harry smiled at her before offering with a teasing expression. "If you play your cards right."

Gwen leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist, before pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry noticed that her grip was even stronger than normal and her body underwent some development but he would have to do more in depth research on that later.

* * *

 

"Well I didn't expect you to eat that much, all things considered," Harry informed Gwen and the blonde gave him a wide and unapologetic smile as she faced him.

"Well, I don't know, it feels my metabolism is different, and….I might need more fuel," Gwen offered to Harry. "Kind of like Peter when he got his spider powers."

This caused Gwen to stop and think about something that she had nearly forgotten to tell Harry in all of the excitement.

"Speaking of Peter, there is something….that's off with him," Gwen told Harry and the emerald eyed wizard's eyes fully focused on her.

"You mean more so than usual," Harry offered Gwen and the blonde's expression just twisted into a smile.

"Yes, exactly," Gwen told Harry dryly as she pressed her hands on her hips. "But seriously, there's something wrong with him, I don't even know where to begin."

Gwen decided that something clicked in her mind.

"It was around that time that he had the black suit," Gwen offered to him and Harry placed his hand on his chin.

He pondered over the matter, he thought that the black suit when he caught a glimpse of it was just a case of a super hero reinventing himself. And he assumed that Peter's rougher stance against the criminals was just one of those things that happened with many super heroes. There was a time where they came to the conclusion that the kid's gloves needed to be thrown off and they needed to smack around their enemies a bit more so they got the hint.

Then again, if Gwen was thinking that there was something off, then perhaps Harry should look into it a little bit. In case it was something more than the standards stress related meltdowns that heroes had from time to time.

"Worry about one thing at a time, Gwen," Harry offered as he appeared outside the gate. Kitty checked her watch.

"I better get going, got some homework to get caught up on," Kitty offered Harry, she was going to pay for being absent for the first couple of weeks of the school year.

"Yeah, that might be wise," Harry offered as he gave Kitty a light kiss across the cheek.

This allowed Gwen to take a look at the main headquarters. To the naked eye on the outside, it was nothing extraordinary, your standard run of the mill private school with windows, doors, and a roof, panted black and white. There were no extraordinary patterns. There was a walkway from the gate to the main entrance, even though it was mostly just for show. Harry had arranged for those in the know to be ported in from the main gates. Everyone else got to walk.

It was what was on the inside that was the real draw, the real attraction. And the school was so much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was extraordinary to the highest degree, with it's high tech crystalized structure that was smooth and cool to the surface. Everything felt so alive but naturally for those not in the know, it projected a more mundane interior and exterior.

The walls had architecture on the inside that was unlike anything that would be seen on Earth. The first level was mostly for public meetings unless they were in the know naturally. The blonde whistled as she saw it, staircases, along with a library off to the side with tons of books. Then there was a waiting room with comfortable chairs, more books, and a television.

There was a side office to the side of Harry's that Gwen supposed was for an assistant that Harry had not gotten around to hiring as of yet.

He lead her past his office and down the hallway. There was a stairway that lead up to the bedrooms. Gwen remembered Harry mentioned that he had something like one hundred and fifty bedrooms which was absolutely absurd.

"Your security system is amazing," Gwen offered as they made their way to the elevator. Kitty having long since parted with them and made her way to her room to get some work done.

"You're too kind," Lily remarked as she appeared in front of them.

"So, Gwen, this is my mother," Harry remarked to Gwen and the blonde's eyes widened. "She died when I was one years old but she was reborn into an Artificial Intelligence Construct that can interact with other people and do anything that a normal person could do."

Perhaps it was the day that she had, but Gwen's mind flew to the gutter and she wondered if she was reading much more into this situation.

"I designed the security system to make sure that no undesirable elements entered this dwelling," Lily added.

"And I helped," Lara offered with a smile as she joined them, it was a really improved version of the security that Jor-El started to develop for the Council on Krypton. However the Council refused to implement it so Lara took the project, making them think that Jor-El discarded it. With help from Lily, Alura, and Peve they implemented the necessary changes.

"And that's my other mother," Harry remarked to her before he added. "And Kara's mother, Alura, is here as well, along with my ancestor many times over, Peve."

"I see," Gwen offered, she took this all in.

The doors opened on the other side and it allowed them to be admitted inside the lab. Gwen took a look around the lab, there was a lot of equipment that she had no idea what it was and for her that was saying something.

"Nice, I might have to move in here," Gwen offered as she looked at the equipment.

Harry could not resist firing back. "Well, I'd be glad to have you."

Gwen's attention diverted towards a glass case that was in the back of the lab. The blonde kept her gaze fixed firmly on it. It was a chunk of the meteor rock that fell from the sky a few weeks ago.

"That's the meteor rock," Gwen commented and she stepped forward.

"Apparently, it does cause me harm, although that's not a big enough chunk of it," Harry offered to her. "It came from the same home planet that Kara and I were from, Krypton."

"So a meteorite from Krypton….why don't we just call it Kryptonite, it rolls off the tongue a lot easier?" Gwen asked him and Harry smiled.

"That would be great, but we need to do the scan, so please strip off your clothes and get on that table over there," Harry told Gwen.

Gwen's expression turned to a knowing smile as she looked at Harry. "You know, there are a lot easier ways to get me out of my clothes."

Harry smiled back at her. "Gwen, the sooner that we get this over with, the sooner we can get to more pleasurable activities."

Gwen got the message loud and clear and the grin across her face got even wider as she stripped off her clothes. First her black shirt was taken off to reveal her ample breasts covered in nothing but a bra. She ran her hands purposely down her tight stomach and watched Harry watching her explore her newly formed more prominent curves. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her body to reveal a lacy pair of black panties.

"And by all of the way, you mean all of the way, don't you?" Gwen asked as she did a twirl, barely keeping the smile off of her face as she showed her body off for her man.

"Yes, I mean all of the way," Harry offered with a grin. "I know you're not shy to begin with."

Gwen smiled before she unclipped her bra and purposely turned away from Harry. She bent over her with underwear clad ass pointed up towards Harry. Her smile increased as she slipped the bra off and turned around.

"So, do you see anything you like?" Gwen asked and Harry smiled.

"I see plenty of what I like, now the panties, please, and we can get this show on the road," Harry remarked.

"Never appreciate a good tease, do you?" Gwen asked as she slipped off her panties before she sat on the table, cross legged. Her lips were pursed as she looked at Harry.

"That shouldn't take more than a few seconds," Harry offered to Gwen and the blonde's eyes followed him expressively. "In fact, getting your school picture taken is far worse than this."

Harry clicked on the machine and there was a flash as the crystals analyzed Gwen's newly modified body.

"Well, your strength, speed, stamina, and metabolism have been increased, along with a growth spurt," Harry informed her. "And that's in addition to the X-Gene power that you had."

"What X-Gene power?" Gwen asked, this was the first that she heard of something like this.

"Well, there might be an X-Gene present in all humans, but most of them it's latent," Harry informed Gwen. "You know, how everyone has cancerous cells but only a fraction of people have cancer?"

"Yes, I know that," Gwen agreed, she was a genius. "So what's my power?"

"I'm not sure, more tests are going to have to be run," Harry offered Gwen and the blonde's head nodded.

"That can wait until later, but we have some more fun tests for the both of us to run," Gwen remarked before she shifted and watched Harry. "And you're in danger of suffering a sudden swelling, so you better get out of those clothes so we can have that checked out."

"If you insist," Harry told her, his grin widening.

**Smut/Lemon Begins**

Gwen grabbed his shirt and began to unfasten the buttons, working the material off of Harry's chest. With a swift motion, she slid the shirt off of him. She caught sight of his sexy abs and chest and was practically watering at the mouth from the sight of him. It was the type of thing that could stop traffic. The blonde was amazed by the sight that was before her and she was really entranced by him.

"Wow," Gwen breathed as she took her hands and ran it down his abs. She wrapped her arms around her, pressing her naked sexy body against him. The emerald eyed sorcerer pulled her into a tight hug as he tightened her body against his.

The blond really was enjoying the sensations against him and Harry reached behind her and cupped her tight ass, causing the pleasure to heighten. The two of them kissed each other, causing a sizzling sensation to spread through both of them. Gwen rubbed her groin up and down Harry's pants to cause a delightful amount of friction.

Harry reached around and cupped her breasts, they were much fuller than he remembered and they had grown a cup size at least. It was from some force of will that Gwen's bra stayed on when it did and he thought this statement as he continued to play with the delicious fun bags that were attached to the brainy wall.

"Subjects swelling has increased," Gwen offered as she broke the kiss and her eyes closed, before she reached down and squeezed Harry's package shamelessly with her hand. "Let's see if any oral efforts will cause his reaction to subside."

Gwen dropped down her knees and unbuckled his pants, making sure to keep eye contact with Harry as she worked them open. This added a certain heated emotion to the situation and Gwen kept working his pants over. She was pushing his pants down over his ankles and his boxers were revealed, before his throbbing cock pulsed out from the boxers, stretching out to try and meet her lips.

"He has swollen to a healthy twelve inches," Gwen offered before she pulled his boxers out and his large penis sprung out. She spat on her hand and used the lubrication to run up and down his magnificent prick. "Let's see if any further reaction can be caused with my lips on his throbbing member."

The blonde pushed her lips around the head and started to suck around the head, using her tongue to cause it to pulse and throb in her mouth, as she bobbed her mouth up and down on it, giving him a magnificent blowjob.

"Oh that's….fucking amazing Gwen," Harry told the blonde as he cupped her breasts and felt her magnificent mouth work down his pole. The wizard's eyes flickered as she worked him, making several passes and causing popping sounds to echo.

The sounds were wonderful; it was almost like Gwen was reading him and causing him the most pleasure. Harry placed a hand on the back of her head. She closed her eyes and kept forcing her mouth around his pole, working herself around him.

The blonde really enjoyed sucking his cock, taking it down her throat. She felt his hands roam her body, although maybe it was not his hands. The blonde was causing sensations around his cock before he kept working over her.

Gwen sucked him off for a few more minutes, feeling it pulse and throb in her mouth. At first she thought that she wanted it to spew down her throat but then she got a wicked idea and her eyes flashed with desire.

"Subject appears not to be going down any time soon," Gwen remarked as she eyed him before she cupped her breasts. "We're going to have to go with more drastic stimulation."

She placed her lips around him and kissed him, before pushing him back. Gwen sandwiched her tits on either side of him and gripped his throbbing cock. The blonde closed her eyes and began to work up and down his throbbing pole, working him to insane stimulation. The emerald eyed wizard closed his eyes and felt the rush of her massive globes working their way down his flesh pole.

"Damn Gwen, damn, so fucking hot," Harry breathed as he felt her determination as her tits gave his throbbing rod a workout.

"I know, it is, isn't it?" Gwen asked him as she took her breasts and kept rubbing them up and down his throbbing member, really working through it.

Gwen closed her eyes, she felt the sensations of this tit fuck, she was amazed to feel his meat between her newly developed tits. The formula that killed nine out of ten of the people that it infected and this was the gifts she received. Yes, Gwen approved of that most of the time. She leaned forward and used her tongue to stimulate them.

"Oh, yes, Gwen, those tits, they're mine," Harry breathed as he squeezed her supple melons and Gwen's eyes flickered shut.

"Yes, they're yours, yours, fuck them like you mean it," Gwen panted as Harry's rod speared in and out of her breasts and she popped her mouth around him.

Harry felt the amazing sensation of these supple melons working against him. The blonde really was working against him, giving him a work out.

"The subject is near ejaculation….he just needs a bit more motivation," Gwen breathed as she licked him before she forced her tits up and down him, rubbing his massive length in between her lovely breasts.

The charming tracing of Gwen's tongue around him and Harry was about ready to come undone. Pretty soon his balls were going to swell and send a heavy fluid to splash her tits. He was pretty close to coming undone and the wizard groped the underside of her breasts as he kept working into her.

"Yes, harder, going to cum," Harry panted.

"Cum on them, cum on these tits, oh yes," Gwen breathed as she used her supple melons to work around them.

Gwen was furiously rubbing him up and down, she was determined to bring him to the edge, she felt it coming.

The pleasure in Harry's groin burst and Gwen could have sworn that a fire hose went off. That much cum splashed on her tits, sticking to her breasts and rolling down to her stomach. The blonde shivered as the creamy ejaculate.

"Delicious," Gwen stated as she sat on the table across from Harry, making sure to lean back and let the cum roll off her tits. She caught it in her hands.

Gwen took one finger, soaking in Harry's seed before she brought it to her mouth and slowly popped it into her mouth. Slowly, she brought the dribbling seed off her lips, before running her tongue around it. She kept licking the cum from her hands and her eyes closed with a lustful purr.

Harry watched her feast on his seed and his cock started to throb in primal want. He needed to be inside her tight cunt and soon.

"It appears are subject has risen again," Gwen stated as she pushed herself up and threw her arms around Harry, before pressing her breasts against her lover's strong chest.

He was really throbbing and desired to get into her. Gwen rubbed her dripping pussy against his length but Harry grabbed her around the hips.

Gwen felt the juices pool from her pussy, excited at the domination that he exerted and he grabbed her, before stuffing his prick inside her.

"FUCK!" Gwen yelled as she felt more cock than ever before fill her.

"Fuck, Gwen, your cunt's hotter than a furnace," Harry grunted but it felt nice to him.

Gwen chewed on her lip; she had to keep from screaming to the heavens. Harry held her breasts in his hands and really manipulated them with his palms. She closed her eyes and rocked her head back, before he cupped her breasts and continued to manipulate the chest melons, working around her in circular motions. She felt his throbbing phallus between her legs and the intensity of the situation caused her body to get rocked.

"Just let it out, just let it out," Harry breathed as she wrapped around him and she slid up and down on his large pole.

Gwen was riding his cock like that was no more, her tight ass bouncing off his thighs and his hand reaching around her, before working around her supple cheeks. The blonde bit down on her lip in pleasure as she tilted her head back and screamed loudly. Another scream and her pussy tightened as the arousal exploded through her body.

"Mmm, damn it, mmm fuck, mmm fuck," Gwen panted heavily as she felt this mecca of manhood give her pussy a heavy workout.

Harry was fully intent to test the full limits of her stamina and kept beating her pussy raw, working into her. The blonde pushed up and rammed herself down onto his cock, using her pussy to tighten around him.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, fuck me," Gwen stated.

Harry cupped her breasts and gave them a tight squeeze which caused her tight walls to envelope him.

Gwen clenched so hard, she was feeling amazing, like her body was being pushed to the limits and she enjoyed it. The next sensation was even greater as his mouth worked her breasts, sucking on the nipples.

"Keep it up, Gwen, keep it up," Harry breathed as he felt her tight walls caress him and squeeze against him. More fluids dribbled down and lubricated his pole as it pushed into her body, working between her lips.

The blonde was squeezing him with everything that she had and she bit down on her lip really working against him. The blonde kept bouncing up and down against him, panting heavily, as more orgasms rattled through her body.

Despite it all, Gwen was able to keep up with him, amazingly enough. The blonde was keeping the pace together.

Minutes turned into hours as their hot young bodies were covered in healthy sheens of sweat. Harry gripped her breasts and lavished her sweaty nipples.

Gwen thought she was going to come undone with his hot tongue working her, causing pleasure to course through her body. His fingers trailed all over her body and his hand worked over her body, taking his hands over her hips. The blonde breathed heavily.

All good things came to an end eventually and she felt him tightening around him.

"Cum, oh I'd like it in me," Gwen panted as Harry grabbed her breasts.

His powerful cock speared between her lips and the blonde lost herself to the pleasure, with Harry grabbing around her, roaming all down her body. The wizard traced patterns down her body.

After a while, his loins exploded and sent several spurts of cum into her waiting womb. Gwen felt the passion explode through her and the blonde kept her breathing increased by tenfold.

Harry pulled out of her and saw the fluids spilling from her dripping pussy. She reached forward and groped him with a lustful grin.

"Do you think we were done?" Gwen asked him and Harry smiled.

"Not by a longshot."

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

A trio of thugs rushed down an alleyway, their nerves racing through their minds and bodies as they picked up the pace. They were nervously trying to evade everything that was going on around them.

"He's right behind us, man," one of the thugs stated but another pulled a gun out.

"I'll take him out, what could happen?" the second thug stated.

The third thug nervously bit down on his lip and held out a knife of his own.

Black webbing shot out and wrapped around the knife, disarming the thug and sending him flying up then down to the ground hard in a huge crash. The dark shadowed figure rushed forward, ducking his head and doing a forward roll before he took out his enemy. The web swinger was returning back to battle, his eyes flashing, using his flash acrobatics to confuse and befuddle his enemies.

"You punks stole from the cookie jar, now you're going to pay," Spider-Man stated as he gritted his teeth then nailed his enemy with a punch to the face causing him to smash back hard into the closest wall with a thunderous clatter. Knocked unconscious he slid down the wall to finally come to a stop once reaching the ground.

"What are you going to do…."

One of the thugs was plucked up by the ankle.

"Man, I have a wife, three kids, and a mortgage, could you go easy on me?" the thug asked as Spider-Man swung him from side to side.

"I could but I won't," he offered as he kept the thug dangling upside down, swaying from one side to the next. He tried to kick out but it was a folly. He could not escape the grip of the web slinger no matter how hard he tried to fight out.

"What is it….I'll give you….I'll give you anything you want," the thug stated as he tried to struggle out of his grip. "You want money, I'll give you money."

The thug reached into his pocket and he threw the money on the ground.

"See, money, lots of money, green stuff, makes the world go around…."

The thug was smacked hard against the wall. The web slinger was angered by the attacks and was going to make the thug suffer for everything.

"You've stolen that money, it's dirty, it's no good," Spider-Man stated as his eyes squinted together. "I want you to feel this moment, to breath in, draw in your last depraved breath."

The thug whimpered before the web slinger wrapped the black webbing around him. It covered his toes before going down his legs, onto his crotch. A cocoon was forming around him.

"Please now, what do you want from me?"

"We want you to beg for your life," Spider-Man stated as only he could in this situation. The web slinger had him swinging up and down, ready to punish the wicked individual that he had underneath his grip. The web slinger was gritting his teeth as he held his enemy in position. "Do you do that, do you beg for your life?"

"Please, yes, I'm begging, see, it's me, I'm begging, please, please, please," the thug stated as he kept swinging back and forth. He could not believe it.

His face and eyes were covered and that stuff was moving around him. The thug was about ready to soil his shorts because of the punishment.

"Don't, don't, please, don't," the thug stammered loudly.

Spider-Man's smile became even more wicked before he heard a camera clicking over his shoulder.

Eddie Brock stood standing in the shadows and kept clicking the camera. The web slinger was watching the camera as it kept on him.

' _He dares try and make a dollar at our expense,'_ the voice that echoed through Spider-Man's head stated.

Spider-Man launched his web line over and grabbed onto the camera before he yanked it into his hand. The camera was in his hand and the web slinger held it, turning it over.

"Hey, that's my camera," Brock stated as his anger festered but the web slinger's expression got even more dangerous.

"No, it was your camera," Spider-Man offered as he dropped the camera before he smashed it with a vicious stomp. "You want to make something off of the name of Spider-Man, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Brock scurried to his knees, trying to salvage the broken pieces of his camera. Cursing under his breath as he tried to save it.

"No, no, no, damn you Spider-Man!" Brock yelled.

He was not having the best time, between that no good tease Lane blowing him off, Jameson up his ass, and now this. It was not some cheap camera that he picked up either, he saved his money for it for a very long time.

Brock picked up the pieces of the camera, scooping them up but it was busted beyond all repair and it hissed.

The photographer reached around and scooped up the remaining pieces of his camera, along with the money that had been dropped on the ground, shoving it in his pocket after he was sure that no one was looking.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter "Liberation."**


	9. Liberation

**Chapter Nine: Liberation.**

"You've got to be joking me, ah c'mon Jonah, just one more chance, one more chance."

Eddie Brock was practically on his knees begging and he was looking up at Jameson. Jameson leaned towards him and stared down Brock, just taking in this pathetic waste on his knees before him.

"Get up Brock, look at you, you're pathetic!" Jameson snapped loudly as his eyes locked onto Brock's, unable to believe this pathetic excuse for a human looking so pathetic. "I've given you one assignment and that is to get me pictures, something that I could train a monkey to do. And the monkey would fling less shit than what you've given me, Brock!"

Jameson's no indoor voice echoed and Brock's hands twitched.

"I need this job, JJ, please have a heart," Brock commented as his nerves were on a trigger, he was practically foaming at the mouth.

"A heart, no you should have displayed something that resembled competence!" Jameson barked as he slammed his hands down on the desk which caused things to rattle. He shifted his gaze at Brock.

"Jonah….boss….I can make it up to you, make it worth your while," Eddie managed as his voice stammered and shook.

Jameson's gaze focused on Eddie.

"Get off the floor, you're scuffing up the carpet!" Jameson shouted as Eddie scrambled to his feet. Eddie nearly fell over in his haste to get up and Jameson leaned forward as he peered his soon to be former ex-photographer in the face. "After all the chances I've given you, you have the balls to ask me for another one. Why, just so you can drop the ball again and make me look like an idiot?"

The man stammered before he tried to stand himself up straighter, before he stared him in the eyes.

"One more chance, sir, one more chance," Eddie begged but Jameson shook his head.

"No, unless you have photos of Spider-Man, or Arcane or the Blur, that don't like they were taken by a blind monkey," Jameson stated to him and when it was obvious that Eddie Brock had nothing of the sort, it caused Jameson to lose his shit immediately. "No, then what the hell are you doing with me? Get out of my office, get, get, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jameson bared down at Eddie Brock but the grizzled publisher was not done ripping Brock a new one.

"And if you don't get all of your crap cleaned out of your desk, I'll throw it out in the ally with the rest of the trash!"

Brock flinched as he made his way out of the office. He walked past Lois's desk, who was casually working through a story that she was filing. The large man placed his hands on her desk and stared down at the fearless reporter.

"Thanks for backing me up, Lane," Brock commented in a nasty tone of voice and Lois barely even acknowledged his presence. "After all we shared, you just had to get me kicked out on the street."

"Hey, you're the one who didn't deliver not me," Lois remarked to Brock as she added as an afterthought in undertone. "Although I wonder if poor performance is a recurring thing for you or if it's just with your job."

Brock's expression flickered with a grunt and a grimace, he could not believe that. He angrily turned around and made his way towards his desk.

Betty watched Brock make his way through his desk and he ripped open the drawers of the desk. She then turned her attention fully to Lois.

"Yeah, he's a bit….upset, isn't he?" Betty asked Lois and Lois shrugged her shoulders before returning back to the story.

"He's just nothing but a bunch of hot air, I'm not worried too much about him," Lois offered as she bit her tongue down and kept penning her latest story.

The truth of the matter was she was more used to handling people like Brock, pumped up gorillas like that were a dime a dozen. They had big egos that compensated for other parts of them were not as big. She dealt with them every single step along the way in college and she was going to continue dealing with them in her adult life. That was just an unfortunate fact of life.

"Are you sure you're not worried about him?" Betty asked as she placed her hands on the side of Lois's desk before turning and sitting. Her skirt shifted to show a bit of her stocking clad leg.

"Nah, he's harmless," Lois offered as she used her pen to continue to work through her latest story.

She was trying to figure out what was going on with the mysterious Arcane and what he was doing. He was turning up in the oddest places and it was really causing her to rack her brain to figure out where he would turn up next.

Lois did feel smug satisfaction at the fact that the Friends of Humanity were going to be taken down even more notches in the future. Creed might have ramped up his membership drive but there were certain parties out there who were ramping up their efforts to give Creed and his goons a lot of pain and to Lois, that was a victory.

Brock's anger festered inside him as he was on the phone with his agent.

"Hey, Vinnie, yeah we better talk about Jameson, make sure that he know what he's letting go, knows all of the offers that I could have on the table," Brock commented to his agent on the other side of the phone. "No, you're the man, you're the man but yes, I'm the man."

Lois could hardly hold back rolling her eyes at what she figured to be a couple of jackasses who were hee-hawing back and forth over that phone.

She turned her attention to the other mysterious thing that was monopolizing her life and that was the Star Child. She only had a few brief glimpses of him but she was enticed by the thoughts of getting a greater glimpse of him.

Lois smiled, pretty soon she would find out what was going on here.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn watched the view screen with extremely bloodshot eyes as he followed the progress of everything that was occurring around him. Osborn slowly blinked and studied the situation as he indulged himself in one of his favorite hobbies.

He blamed Spider-Man, the X-Men, Arcane, and Doctor Octopus, not necessarily in that order, for his predicament. Osborn's eyes followed the progress of Spider-Man, his expression calculating and his jaw set. The top of his head was still vacant of any hair.

"This better be a cure for my baldness," Osborn stated as he saw the looming figure in the mirror behind him.

"We're working on it, but surely my talents would be better served for other endeavors than growing your hair out," the man stated in an oily voice. "Perhaps, if I might make a suggestion, to invest in a toupee."

"You don't make suggestions, your job is to do as I say!" Osborn snapped and the man turned his hands over before throwing them up into the air. "Do not bother me until you have a cure that will restore my hair to its full glory!"

The fact that Norman Osborn had any flaws bothered the man to no end. He refused to think that he could be a flawed individual to begin with and his eyes flashed with annoyance as he started to click through the security footage.

Spider-Man reminded him that there was a lot for him to do and it reminded him that there were certain steps that he had to take to acquire the keys to his destiny. He looked at the screen and malicious thoughts flickered through his mind. There was one thought that also burned through his mind with wicked intensity.

' _What is your game, Spider-Man?'_ Osborn thought to himself as he saw his new garb.

If one could not know their enemy, that it would be next to impossible to know themselves. Osborn understood that now more than ever before.

' _What is your game, Spider-Man?'_ Osborn repeated to himself and this was a sympathy that beat a steady rhythm over and over in his head.

Osborn thought about that even more and pondered the situation, but he understood one thing for sure, with the web slinger acting the way he was, it was extremely unlike he was well. Spider-Man was acting grossly out of character. He tried to calibrate each moment of his enemy's life and tried to piece together the puzzle of what his sudden change of attitude was.

He then remembered, it was around the time that the alien ship landed that Spider-Man made his debut with the black suit. And in that short time, his attitude changed.

Osborn saw the amazing power that suit offered the web slinger and knew deep inside his mind that he had to study it, make the suit his. He knew that with this and the new and improved goblin formula.

There was an intercom that came to life.

"Yes, this better be important," Norman stated in a harsh voice.

"Well you seem to be burning the midnight oils, Uncle Norman," the voice on the other end of the communication stated.

"Oh, this is a pleasant surprise, my favorite nephew," Norman commented, his voice brightening although there was an undercurrent of distrust before it. "How's school?"

"It was over six months ago," the young man over the communication link stated.

"My mistake, I've been extremely ill," Norman offered as he flipped through the folders that contained the notes from the MRD. Those fools didn't know what needed to be done to achieve success, they fought him every step of the way.

"Fair enough," the voice said over the phone. "My father wants to work with the family business."

"Yes, your father," Norman commented as he kept his hand on the receiver and tapped on it, smiling a tiny bit. "So tell me, how is Lionel doing?"

"The usual steady diet of criticism," the young man over the phone stated. "He keeps claiming that I'm a screw up waiting to happen."

"Naturally, he doesn't recognize your potential," Norman offered. "A father would be proud to have a son like you, Lex."

It was then where the door opened and Harry Osborn turned up, hearing these heart felt words delivered. Words that he always thought that would be directed to him.

The younger Osborn gritted his teeth, his father never made any time for him. His mother died when he was really young, through circumstances that Harry did not know about. And his father forbade questions about her.

"I'll call you back later Lex, certain matters have come up," Norman offered before he put down the phone and turned to eye his son. "Is there any particular reason why you're loitering in my office door, son?"

"The school counselor sent this report home with me," the younger Osborn stated as he shifted nervously and handed Norman the report.

Norman snatched it from his hand and tore it open. The eyes of the business tycoon followed every word on the paper and traced his eyes around and kept reading everything that was on the paper. Harry looked nervous as his father was readying the report, his eyes flickering over every single word.

"It says you got into a fight," Norman remarked crisply before he slapped down the paper.

"With Flash Thompson and it wasn't a fight I was just…"

"You decided to act like a common thug," Norman remarked as his voice grew in crispness and he kept his eyes tracing down the eyes of his son. "You decided to act like a common thug and fight this Thompson boy. And did you even win this fight?"

The younger Osborn hung his head like a dog that had been caught doing his business on the rug. "No, sir."

"I see," Norman offered crisply before he watched him. "You only pick fights that you know that you can win and if you know that you can't win, you become a friend to your enemy, until you can figure out their weaknesses and then eliminate them. It's a rule of survival that you must learn if you hope to last in the real world."

The younger Osborn nodded as Norman's expression twisted towards the door and he took it as his cue to get out of there.

The elder Osborn turned back to his work and was angered that he sired such a worthless waste of sperm of a son.

* * *

 

"You've done amazing work, Harry," Ororo commented as Harry walked her through the school and the green eyed wizard offered a smile to the weather controlling mutant.

"I do try," Harry remarked as he wrapped up the tour of the school.

"Well, I don't think anyone could have done better if they tried," Ororo offered to him and Harry's smile widened over his face.

"Keep talking like that and my head won't even fit through the front door," Harry remarked as he looked at her. "How are things over at the Institute?"

Ororo paused for a few seconds, she was trying to best answer that question. Diplomacy was something that she learned with the best. "We're going through a transitional period."

Harry knew what she meant by that and he wondered if they got any new students.

"We're just trying to keep the students that decided to remain behind well trained despite the circumstances," Ororo offered as she offered a labored sigh. "And Hank is trying to do what he can to make something about the Mansion's security system to be mostly passable."

"No one broke in yet, did they?" Harry asked them.

Ororo shook her head in negative. "No, we have not had no security threats of note in the last month."

"I'd hate to think that people were trying killing you guys on my account," Harry joked with her.

Ororo smiled. "Logan and Charles are more than capable of having more than enough people who have been after their heads and that was even before you've shown up."

Harry did recall, Xavier and Logan did make more than their fair share of enemies during their days and would make even more as time went on.

"I think that things will work out for the best," Ororo commented to Harry and the wizard smiled at her.

"Let's hope so," Harry told her as he placed his hand on hers in a friendly manner. "And there's something that tells me that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"We will," Ororo agreed as she wondered what happened to Harry, it was like he shot up almost half of a foot, if not more in the weeks that he was gone. "Charles was wrong to be worried about your capabilities, but he's got his plate more than full now. He's still trying to find out the mysterious regarding the Church of Shi'ar Enlightenment."

"He's not the only one," Harry said, he was going to arrange a meeting with Lilandra before too long and they would come face to face. He was trying to find out more information before he jumped head long into the situation. He knew that if he tried to deal with this thing without thinking about it, he was going to run head long onto trouble.

"What have you found out?" Ororo asked.

"Not much that isn't available with anyone who can do a Google search," Harry admitted, he was going to have to arrange that face to face meeting sooner than later. "I've got another problem, it's regarding Spider-Man."

"His new attitude," Ororo offered, she did hear rumors about it, there was an incident involving Spider-Man and Scott where Scott refused to say what the web head did to him, only it had been humiliating.

"New attitude, which doesn't happen without a reason," Harry commented as he placed his hand to his chin. "Not sure if it's a clone, it's a shape shifter, mind control, or anything."

Harry was at a loss to why someone would clone Peter, given that one of him seemed sufficient enough and he was saying that as someone who found the guy rather amusing. Although his brand of humor was an acquired taste but still the more he thought about it, the more he smelled a rat.

"So is there something else you need?" Harry asked to Ororo.

Oorro smiled, there were so many ways that question could be answered. "It can wait until later."

"Very well, I'll see you later," Harry remarked, he had to meet with Gwen outside of Midtown High now.

Harry popped away but he made sure that no eyes saw him appearing randomly out of thin air. He arrived outside Midtown High School and stepped forward from the shadows. He inclined his head up and soon enough he saw Gwen.

"I'm telling you, I'm sure he's cracked underneath the pressure," Chloe offered as she whispered to Gwen. "You know, he's working for Jameson. Lois told me enough about him to realize that he's a slave driver and then….well given his other activities, who would be the model of sanity?"

"Maybe," Gwen offered as she kept her eyes locked onto the situation. The blonde with the headband was really thinking about this and wondered what Peter was thinking.

Or even if he was thinking, there was something that was there.

"It could be a problem," Harry remarked as he walked up behind them and Chloe and Gwen jumped in the air, as they spun to face him.

"And once again, you sneak up on girls, I swear you've got a fetish," Chloe remarked as she watched Harry with a smile crossing her face.

Harry's smile got wider as he watched both of them. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Kara showed up as well as M'gann because there was some reason why Harry thought that they need all the help that they could get.

"I'd like to hang around and help but….deadlines to meet and….I've got a job that I've got to check in with in an hour," Chloe offered before she thought about it. The principal really was leaning on her with the Friends of Humanity propaganda and to ramp it up. She managed to get out of it, at least for now, because Football season was in full swing and people ate up fluff pieces of how Flash Thompson lead the team to another inspiring victory.

"Oh what do you do?" Kara asked for her.

"Customer service tech support," Chloe offered to Kara and the blonde disguised as a brunette smiled.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Kara remarked in an excited tone of voice.

Chloe shook her head in exasperation before she commented. "No, seriously, it really isn't, so anyway, talk to you later."

Chloe hugged Gwen goodbye before she did the same thing to Harry. She lingered a bit longer in Harry's arms as she felt his strong arms tighten around her body. The blonde had a widened grin on her face but she pushed away.

"I can't believe the gall of Parker!"

That was the sound of Flash Thompson who was limping and Mary Jane and Harry Osborn showed up behind him, both looking amused.

"You've got admit, that's kind of funny," Osborn the Younger stated as he walked out.

Gwen was curious as Mary Jane walked up to them with a smile, although it was a rather uneasy one. Harry Osborn was curious as he saw who this young man.

"Harry, you haven't met….well Harry," Gwen remarked as she looked from one Harry to the other Harry. "Harry Osborn, Harry Potter…."

"So this is the famous Harry Potter," Osborn the younger stated in a calm tone of voice. He heard Gwen mention in a few times, although he thought that this was another person that he'd have to live up to along with Peter, Tess, and Lex. Not to mention as of late, Spider-Man and those X-Men had been given more attention by his father than Harry had.

"Yes, and you must be Harry Osborn," Harry commented as he stared with him as there was a moment where he thought that the younger Osborn had a chip on his shoulder.

"I'd love to say, but I've got tutoring to go to, some of us don't have the luxury of having top grades and get to graduate high school a year earlier," Osborn the younger stated as he turned around and walked off.

"Don't know what his problem is," Mary Jane offered as she smiled to Harry. "Hey, Harry, good to meet you again."

"Hey, MJ," Harry remarked as he spun around. "You haven't met Kara or Megan haven't you?"

"No," Mary Jane offered, she made a mental note that Harry seemed to surround himself with some fairly good looking women. She wondered if he should be carrying a pimp cane around or something. "It's good to meet both of you though, I'm Mary Jane Watson."

"Please to meet you, I'm Kara," Kara commented as she shook her hand, careful not to give too strong of a grip. Harry warned her about that because humans were fragile.

"Megan," Megan offered as she looked towards the other redhead.

"So what was up with that guy?" Harry asked.

"Oh Flash Thompson….well I don't really know," Gwen said as she deferred to Mary Jane and the redhead was only too happy to tell them, if the man himself did not bring himself to start talking.

"I can't believe it, I was just messing with him, and he picked me up and tried to stuff me into a locker. Come on who does that?"

"Um, you Flash, every day in your Freshman year to Parker."

"SHUT UP KONG!"

Flash slammed his hand down against the wall and Harry stood rather carefully.

"His aunt's worried about him," Mary Jane whispered to Gwen and Gwen nodded in a solemn tone. "I don't know if this is some kind of stage where he's going through or something but…..it's starting to become unbearable to be around him."

Gwen nodded, it was annoying although there were circumstances she supposed.

"So how are you and Peter doing?" Gwen asked Mary Jane.

Mary Jane waved it off. "Peter and I….well we're not really doing….after what's been going on. We're friends still I guess but…..we're not doing the dating thing anymore."

"Oh, sorry about that," Gwen commented to Mary Jane.

"Not your fault, just one of those things that happened, plus it was a high school fling, not really expecting it to be much of anything," Mary Jane commented, unlike some people, she had more realistic expectations regarding her high school level relationships.

As Mary Jane bid them her goodbyes, Harry stood up and wondered where Spider-Man swung off to.

If he could find the web slinger, he might be able to find out the situation.

"Did you say that he had a black suit?" Kara whispered to Gwen and Harry.

"Yes, he does, recently," Gwen offered and Kara's eyes widened, no surely not, there had to be a better explanation than this.

* * *

 

The head of Peter Parker beat like a never ending drum as he made his way to the church clock tower.

' _Relax, it's going to be okay, it's going to be….'_

' _No it's not going to be okay,'_ Peter thought as he staggered around before he nearly dropped to one knee, it twitching as he bent upon it.

Peter thought about the suit, at first it felt really good, in fact it made him feel really good but now the suit….it was changing him and screwing with his mind. The web slinger was trying to force himself up to a standing position but he collapsed down to his knees and started to breath in and out heavily.

' _It's the suit, it's screwing with my mind,'_ Peter thought as he tugged at the side of his face and tried to remove it. _'I got to get it off….somehow, got to get it off before it's too late.'_

' _Don't you think that you're overreacting,'_ the suit thought as Peter's breathing got even heavier and extremely labored.

' _No, I'm not….not overreacting, I don't know what you're doing to me,'_ Peter projected back to the suit as he struggled vainly to yank it off.

' _We will be a part of you and soon you will be part of the final stage of the bonding,'_ the suit remarked loudly and Peter's eyes widened as he once again squirmed and twisted out of his position.

' _Final stage of the bonding, what are you talking about?'_ Peter thought as he once again tried to pull the suit off but his only body betrayed him.

' _You are a perfect specimen for us, Peter Parker,'_ the suit thought to him, its lust becoming rather strong and he wanted a piece of the young man ensnared in his clutches.

Peter did not know why but he suddenly wanted to get this suit off of him, along with taking a cold shower as soon as possible. It was hard to rip it off of him but he tried, struggled yes but he tried to pull it from his body. The web slinger was trying to rock back and forth to get the suit off of his body but no matter how much he tried, the suit remained stuck to his body.

' _Get off, please get off,'_ Peter thought to himself as he tried to work the suit off of him but no matter what, the web head could not get the material off of him.

' _Relax Peter, relax, we are together, we are one,'_ the suit breathed in and out as the living suit tried to wrap itself around him and try and squeeze the life out of Peter.

Peter was panicking, actually that was an understatement of the century, Peter Parker was freaking out and losing his mind as he tried to pry the suit off from around his body as it wrapped tighter around him, nearly causing his eyes to bulge.

' _The final bonding is the deepest commitment, yes you are a tasty specimen Peter,'_ the suit breathed as it worked its tendrils down between Peter's legs and caressed him lovingly.

It was starting to get creepy to say the very least and Peter felt himself surrounded by darkness. There was two little pinpricks of light but the suit was taking control of him and using his body to sate his own desires.

' _I grow and devour off of the organic energy off of people before I consume them,'_ the suit stated.

' _That's horrible,'_ Peter thought as he tried to squirm his way out.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not squirm out. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place and this suit did more than change his life, it was taking over his body and forcing him to be something that he was not. At first, he was trying to rationalize the situation in his head but the more things were happening, the more he was getting trapped by the suit.

He was trapped in the clock tower and the bonding process was beginning, with Peter trying to push himself out of the process. His eyes blinked over and over again as his breathing became extremely labored and he was punished by the suit as it kept wrapping around him and latched him to the walls. He was kicking and trying to push out of the assault.

* * *

 

"It's about as bad as I thought it was," Kara said as she closed her eyes and sighed. She recognized it right away, it was something that was left in her father's lab that her mother made her swear never to go anywhere near.

"What is it, Kara?" Harry asked to her as he placed his arm around her waist and the blonde's eyes widened as she peered up towards the clocktower where Spider-Man was shown.

"I don't know myself but I can hear a thought pattern but it's…garbled and unfriendly," M'gann offered to them.

"Great, that's reassuring," Gwen stated as she placed her hand against the wall and arched her head up before she was watching the situation.

Kara decided that after a few seconds, she was going to have to explain it to them. Harry's expression caused her to get the courage that she needed to tell them what she knew even though there were parts of it that she had no clue about.

"I think….Spider-Man might have gotten infected by something that was attached to my ship," Kara remarked as she placed her hand on her hips and craned her neck as she tried to peer closer to the tower.

"How?" Gwen asked and Kara turned her head around before she followed the progress of the organism that she remembered.

"My father found a symbiotic organism in a mine," Kara informed Harry and the green eyed wizard nodded as he waved for her to continue. "He thought that he could use it for his own gains but….it didn't really work out the way he intended."

"And by not work the way you intended, you mean…."

Kara closed her eyes as Harry threw his arm around her shoulders and the blonde gained the strength that she needed to tell the rest of the story.

"Yeah, it's just like that way…..he was messing with it one day, and suddenly….."

Alura managed to sense her daughter's distress from afar and helpfully chimed in with a telepathic connection that she forged between M'gann, Kara, Gwen, and Harry. _'Zor-El captured the creature and subjected it to be experimentation. The best that I could tell from his notes is that it is a rare symbiotic lifeform that has parasitic qualities that is found deep under grounds. First it bonds with the lifeform, then it absorbs its life energy, and then it consumes them.'_

Gwen was not too happy about that thought and her eyes widened as her expression became rather numb. She was blinking a slight bit and she worried about her friend, she really was and it was hard to keep focused on doing what she needed to do.

"Gwen, we'll find a way to get him out," Harry remarked before he placed his hands on his forehead. "Please tell me it has any weaknesses."

"Unfortunately, I sealed it away until I could have an opportunity to destroy it," Alura told them before she let out a sigh before telling them the drastic situation that she had to deal with. "In fact…it was good when I did seal it away because…..it killed Zor-El."

Alura thought it was prudent to spare them of the grimmer details of how the symbiote killed Zor-El. There was not enough of him left to bury. She only told Kara that her father died in a lab accident. That was more than enough for an eight year old to take in.

"And it escaped when Krypton was destroyed and attached….oh my," Kara breathed as slumped her shoulders but Harry pulled her in tighter.

"M'gann, see if you can get a thought pattern on that thing," Harry told the Martian Girl and she nodded before closing her eyes and focusing.

"Right, I'm trying to find it," M'gann offered as she closed her eyes even tighter and heard the patterns, as garbled as they were.

Harry meanwhile was trying to figure out how he was going to defeat a life form that he had no idea what weaknesses it had. He wondered if it was weak to magic. Granted that would be a really poor weakness all things considered but it was worth a shot more than anything. Harry was running out of options.

"I'm going on in," Harry told them and he turned to Kara. "Stand by if things get ugly and only if I'm unable to get out of there."

"Right," Kara told him although she hugged him tightly and planted her lips onto his with a searing good luck kiss.

With a gesture like that, Harry was ready to go up, up, and away to the sky. His green eyes flickered as he got closer to the destination. There was something about the symbiote that put him on edge but he could worry about that later.

He saw the black goo oozing out of the entrance. He levitated it out of the way, careful not to touch any of it on himself. Then when it was up on a ledge safely, he blasted it.

' _Hmm, no dice, well that's fucking great,'_ Harry thought to himself as he stepped into the tower and managed to somehow use a scouring charm to get the essence bits of the suit away.

Active magic did not work but passive magic did so Harry had to use that to his advantage. He screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip as he did what he needed to do to get everything ready.

He scoured the goo away and slid his way inside, his foot nearly stuck to the ground but he pulled out of its grip.

"Help me."

That was done nearly in a whisper but Harry heard it already and he saw the form of Spider-Man or what was once Spider-Man.

' _Harry….he's….we don't have much time,'_ M'gann thought to him through the mental link.

' _Right….sorry Peter, this might hurt a little bit,'_ Harry thought as his hands began to twist and he aimed for the symbiote.

He sent two purple bolts of magical energy and caused the symbiote to scream in pain. There was a few seconds where the symbiote retracted.

The black suited Spider-Man tightened its grip around the web slinger, his eyes blazing with even more intensity than ever before his black threads shot towards him.

"You'll make an excellent appetizer," he stated.

"First of all, you don't know where I've been," Harry commented as he dodged the attacks at super speed.

"Stand still!"

' _Peter, if you're in there, if you're in there anywhere at all, find a way to fight the suit,'_ Harry thought to him but he somehow knew that was easier said than done. The suit was rebelling against Peter and forcing him to do things that he would normally do.

Harry had to think outside the box and once again he sent a spell off to the side.

Said spell ricocheted off of the wall and clang against the bell.

The noise was ear splitting and Harry felt his head nearly split open from the thought of it. His eyes fluttered shut but then he twisted his head over. He noticed something, the suit was going all haywire due to the sound.

"Oh, you don't like the noise, do you?" Harry asked, as he drew back and ran at super speed into the bell.

The loud clanging and ringing of the church bells drove the suit into a frenzy and its next antics were to keep Harry away.

"Unpleasant," the suit growled as the suit along with the host inside were uncomfortable.

"Unpleasant is something that I do to people who try and kill me," Harry remarked with a smile.

The suit was trying its best to kill Harry for certain, he ducked and dodged, to try and pivot his way around the attacks. His super speed was a valuable tool and he forced the symbiote to inadvertently strike the bell.

Peter's eyes widened.

' _Oh, you're back….I never thought I'd be happy to see Arcane….man that sounded utterly bitter, let's start again,'_ Peter thought as he tried to pull himself off. The web slinger was trying to break his way out of the suit.

The suit sealed him up, there was more than that and he used the webbing to block the bell.

"You won't be able to defeat me so easily," the black suit growled as Harry reared his arm back, before two pairs of brass knuckles appeared on his fists.

"You want to bet?" Harry asked as he smiled. "Spidey, this is going to hurt me a whole lot more than it's going to hurt you and it's going to hurt you a hell of a lot."

Harry went at super speed and channeled sonic vibrations, before he nailed the black suited Spider-Man with a good old fashioned Power of the Punch, like many great British gentlemen used before him.

The sonic explosion knocked the suit back and Spider-Man screamed before Harry reared back once again and slammed it into him once again.

The suit was separated from Peter, just barely. His tattered clothes and bruised face was available. He looked like someone who had undergone a very bad case of the flu.

"NO, I MUST HAVE YOU!" the creature stated as was now an indistinguishable blob with an ugly face in it. It was raising its webbing and shot towards Harry.

Instinctively he squinted his eyes and fired heat vision towards it.

' _Heat vision hurts it,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _Yeah I've noticed,'_ M'gann thought as she heard the psychic backlash, it was completely and utterly horrifying to hear.

' _Kara, would you like to give me a hand or a couple eyes rather?'_ Harry asked.

Kara smiled, as she got up. She was the one who helped bring this thing to this planet, even though it was a mistake.

"Wait….we can…."

That thing was too dangerous to live and Kara sent her heat vision at it. The creature screamed as it boiled to a crisp.

The creature disappeared as Peter dropped down to the ground, shuddering, going into a state in between awake and asleep, in between a state of having warmth and having chills. It was the flu, only far worse.

Harry scanned Peter, the creature had left him, and now it was going to have him get some medical attention.

* * *

 

"Peter will be fine, he'll just need a few days of rest," Gwen told Harry over the phone that night. "The official story is that he caught a really bad bug."

"That's a good thing," Harry informed Gwen as he sat back on the chair and worked through the folder, as he was preparing to do what he could to arrange a meeting with Lilandra, because he wanted to find even more about the Church. His green eyes flickered for a second as he went through everything. "Hopefully the symbiote is gone."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Gwen offered him in a frustrated tone of voice.

There was something that told Gwen that even though the Symbiote was completely destroyed, there was something that worried her, that it was still out there.

"You'll keep me up to date if anything happens," Harry told Gwen over the phone.

"Yes, I'll tell you, I've got to go, back to the lab tonight," Gwen informed him.

"Stark's smart enough not to let you anywhere near any unstable experiments this time, I hope," Harry informed Gwen but she snickered in amusement.

"It's fine Harry, I'm not near anything unstable, it's all cool," Gwen remarked before she smiled. "In fact, the formula's actually allowing me to get my work done much faster. So there's a silver lining to that cloud."

"If you're sure," Harry told her before the blonde snickered.

"Harry, you can give me another checkup when I swing by tomorrow if you want to," Gwen told him with a smile. "I'll be thinking of you doing this long night at the lab."

"Just don't think of me too hard," Harry told Gwen in a teasing tone. "Or you might get hung up too much. "

"Okay, you're in quite the mood," Gwen offered as she smiled. "I'll try and focus on the work at hand and talk to you later."

"Bye, Gwen," Harry told her as he hung up the phone.

Now after that piece of business out of the way, Harry had his mind on another situation. The Church was something that he had been getting information about but soon enough, he would find out more about that. The fact that the church was made of nothing but women, well that piqued his interest a lot. He would have to find out more about it.

' _Harry, I need you,'_ M'gann thought to him after a few seconds.

' _Sure, M'gann, I'll be to your room in a minute,'_ Harry said and M'gann sighed a bit through the link.

Harry wondered what the hurry was but the emerald eyed enchanter would find out long enough. He made his strides down the hallway and kept up a steady pace. He made his way up the stairs, before he peaked over his shoulder, his green eyes waiting.

"M'gann, it's me," Harry stated as he reached forward and knocked on her door.

"Come in, Harry, M'gann commented to him with a wide smile on her face that Harry could see with his X-Ray vision.

He opened up the door and he saw M'gann sitting on the bed, licking a lollipop slowly. Her tongue trailed on it. She was in complete green Martian form. Her skin was covered in a sexy sheen that was rather dazzling. Her breasts were strained against the top of her schoolgirl uniform, showing her green toned stomach and sexy little belly button. Harry's eyes traveled down and saw her legs, along with the sexy arches of her feet.

"Hello Megan," Harry stated as he could not keep her eyes off of her, or rather the licking of his lollipop.

A Martian schoolgirl was not something that he considered before although he wondered why this would be. This seemed like to be one of the most natural things in the world to say the least. She shifted a little bit and showed a tiny hint of her panties towards him. A smile crossed her face as she continued to work her tongue around the lollipop that was in her mouth.

"Hi Harry," M'gann offered to him, with a sultry smile and a blinking of her eyes.

The truth was being a telepath was both a blessing and a curse because they could hear the thoughts of everyone. Of course, if the thoughts of everyone were seedy, that caused everything to come completely undone and cause them to experience sexual frustrations.

"So what did you need?" Harry asked her.

M'gann smiled at him, as she spread her legs to reveal that she was not wearing any panties underneath her skirt.

"You, Harry, I need you, in me," M'gann breathed as she threw herself at him, before ripping his pants open, showcasing her Martian strength.

**Smut/Lemon Begins**

Harry's pants were pulled down but Harry grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"If you want me, you're going to have to earn it," Harry breathed to M'gann as he placed her hand on him. "Suck my cock, baby."

"Yes, Harry," M'gann stated as she looked up towards him a smile crossing her face as she clasped her hand around his throbbing cock and began to stroke him up and down.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the pleasure of her hand tightened around him and M'gann quickly wrapped her lips around him, when he was full strength. She locked onto his mind, to get the idea of exactly what he wanted and his mind connected with hers, pulling them to deeper plane with each other, with her tight mouth working around his prick all the way.

He hissed as she found her mouth stimulate his cock in all of the right spots but she was drawing out the experience just enough. Harry reached around and he saw her breasts grow larger thanks to her shape shifting powers until it they ripped through her shirt.

Harry's grin got wider as he was greeted with a pair of really large Martian breasts and he reached for them, squeezing them, and really feeling them.

M'gann breathed as he felt his hands work over her breasts. Never had she got such pleasure in her life and it was almost unbearable. She had to speed up the pumping of her mouth around him, her eyes screwed shut as she worked around him.

' _Oh that's it, Harry, that's it,'_ M'gann thought as she felt his cock throb in her mouth.

She sped up her motions and blew him with all she was worth. Her pussy was really wet and she found her fingers trailing down as she started to diddle herself between her thighs. The Martian's eyes fogged over with a more immense pleasure than she could ever feel through the rest of her life and it was getting even more intense as she kept pumping her way between her thighs, using her fingers to impressively work herself up to an orgasm.

Harry thought he got closer, her mind picked up the pleasure cues, and she sped up her motions around his cock. Plenty of time ticked by and her lips tightened around his throbbing member, with the redhead Martian working around his balls, stimulating his nuts with her fingers and trying to coax his cum out of his balls.

"So close," Harry panted and she placed his thumb on him, before working around him with circular motions and he thrust into her mouth at super sonic speed.

' _GIVE ME YOUR CUM, I NEED IT, I BET IT TASTES SO GOOD!'_ M'gann shouted to him mentally as she was rubbing her pussy furiously. Her fingers dipped in and out of her and the Martian female went down on him, wrapping her laps around him.

Harry pumped his throbbing prick into her waiting mouth and she closed her eyes tightly before he kept pumping into her. The redhead Martian was really feeling the pleasure of him working into her and she ran her hands down before she pushed her fingers between her thighs.

With a mighty grunt, Harry speared his throbbing length into her mouth and she screamed out loud, before his cock started to spurt into her mouth. The sexy Martian closed her eyes and slurped his cock, milking him until completion.

She pulled up and felt her mouth dripping with his cum. With lustful eyes, M'gann trailed her tongue around her lips and brought the essence off of her lips.

"Tastes really good," M'gann offered to him and she ran her hands down her body, before she lifted her fingers up and offered him the juices from between her thighs.

Harry took them in his mouth, greedily sucking on the juices that she had to offer. M'gann closed her eyes and sighed as he sucked them and she rubbed herself against him to get his cock back up to full mast.

He sat down on the bed and raised a finger before he beckoned the Martian to come over to him, his cock presented and ready for penetration.

"I can't wait to have that in me," M'gann stated as she walked over and straddled his lap, before Harry pulled her into a lengthy kiss. His hands roamed down her body, cupping and working over her large breasts as they pressed against his chest. Her breasts pressed against him as she started to rub herself up and down him, moaning.

Then, her tight green snatch wrapped around his throbbing cock. Harry closed his eyes and felt the warm and wet feeling that a Martian pussy gave him. It felt so good and she tightened herself as much as she could to make it feel even tighter around his hard pole.

"Damn it, so hot, oh yeah baby," Harry breathed as she started to rise herself up before she slammed on his flesh pole. Her tight cunt wrapped around his throbbing manhood and she kept riding him up and down, using her tight box to work around him.

Harry smiled before he grabbed her breast and this gave a moan from her mouth as she closed her eyes. He cupped her and continued to slowly manipulate her breasts in his hand as she began to raise up and sink down on him. She clenched him tight and rode him like the god that he was. His thick tool penetrated her so nicely.

"Keep going, harder, wrap that tight Martian cunt around me," Harry breathed as he took her large nipple into his mouth. It was green, slick, and quite tasty. He worked his tongue around her and the Redhead was about to come undone, squeezing him with her tightness. She rose herself up and slammed onto his throbbing pole, working her hips around him.

M'Gann was in heaven as she rode his cock for everything, her legs wrapped around him. She felt his hands work around her ass and then her juices leaked from her pussy around his pole as he sucked her nipples. The Martian girl was feeling a burning desire and his hands roamed around every single part of her body, exploring every single nook and cranny.

' _YES, FUCK ME, FUCK ME REALLY HARD, HARDER!'_ M'gann shrieked through the link in a way that any telepath in a certain radius would hear. She felt herself tighten around him and his mouth moved up and down her, switching from one nipple to the next.

Martians had amazing stamina and she was going to ride his Kryptonian cock until she milked him dry. The sensations were everything that she ever dreamed of and then more, she kept pumping her pussy around his thick pole.

' _Damn, that's it, ride me, keep riding me, oh that's it, that's fucking it,'_ Harry told her as he continued to manipulate her tits in his hand and worked over her green globes, before pressing his lips onto her nipple and slowly began to suck it.

M'gann used her tight cunt to work him over and she felt his orgasm coming. She increased the smoothness of her legs, they were completely bare and soft as she held on tight as he pumped into her.

Harry tipped her over the side of the bed.

"YES!"

He hammered into her as hard as he could and her pussy was feeling an amazing sensation as he slammed into her. Harry's mouth worked on the side of her neck and sucked on it, causing her nipples to stiffen. The eyes of M'gann closed and opened as she started to moan immediately, before he sank in and out of her, slamming into her tight crevice and making her is.

"I love this Martian pussy, I love fucking it, don't you love me fucking it baby?" Harry asked her as he kept pumping into her gushing cunt.

"Yes, yes, love it, love it, want more, fucking more,' M'gann breathed as they hovered in the air and her screams were getting more loud and prolific as he slammed into her.

"That's it, take it in, squeeze me tighter, I can handle it," Harry growled in her ear as he continued to bite, lick, and suck on her nipples.

M'gann's eyes glazed over as she felt him work her out, yes this was the best feeling that she could feel, it was going into her. The Martian's dripping twat wrapped around him snugly as he penetrated her over and over again.

The sensation of their hips rocking back and forth was completely amazing as she snugly hugged him and his balls tightened at her latest orgasm. Her juices dribbled from her and caused him to slide in and out of her burning hot tight and wet pussy at ease. The green eyed enchanter kept hammering into her.

"So close," Harry breathed as he kept pumping into her and there was a few seconds before he kept pumping into her.

Than his cock fired into her at super speed, rocking against her hips before she squeezed him.

' _Cum for me, shoot your nasty seed into me, I want to feel every bit of it in me,'_ M'gann thought, she closed her eyes before she bit down on her lip before shrieking both out loud and psychically.

Harry's cock twitched as he kept slamming into her, working into her tight center and the Martian's eyes closed tightly as he kept working into her until his orgasm came.

She screamed out loud as he pumped his seed into her. M'gann felt the unbelievable pleasure that came with this god injecting his burning hot seed deep into her body. She felt him spraying into her womb and she felt suddenly refreshed despite being fucked hard for what seemed like well over an hour.

She dropped down on the bed and no sooner did she see this, there was two different tongues on either side of her pussy.

"Martian pussy tastes so good."

Rachel made this comment as she started to lick M'gann's pussy and the Martian's center twitched. Jean took a taste, but then she watched as Harry's cock twitched.

"Sounds like someone wants to have more fun," Jean commented as she wrapped her arms around Harry and he kissed her hard, ramming his tongue into her mouth.

The combined forces of their two powers were amazing, as Harry tipped Jean back on the bed, rubbing his cock all over every inch of her body. He hovered over her body and aimed his cock for her searing heat, before he entered into her.

Jean's eyes closed as she felt the best cock in the world and the only male organ that she would allow to touch her enter her. The redhead closed her eyes and felt her tight pussy wrap around him. Harry grabbed her around the hips and slowly pumped into her, allowing her to savor the moment. His hands roamed down her young body and he pleasured the young telepath, giving her amazing sensations beyond all measure.

Rachel meanwhile was between M'gann's thighs and started to slurp her between her legs. The Martian closed her eyes as she kept eating her out.

"That's it, use that mouth," M'gann breathed as she shoved Rachel's face down into her cunt.

' _You know what I think, I think that you're a dirty little Martian slut,'_ Rachel thought as she continued to munch and slurp on the tender womanhood that was between M'gann's legs. Her tongue continued to bury itself deeper into her and she slurped it up.

' _Well….you're the one who regularly fucks her own mother, so who's the real slut?'_ the Martian asked as she wrapped her legs around Rachel's head. _'And you missed a spot.'_

"Harry, feels so good, feels really good," Jean breathed as he slammed into her. "Did you….ah master the powers….yet?"

"The splitting powers?' Harry asked as he worked himself into Jean's dripping hot cunt.

Jean was losing her mind in the sensations, she was being pushed into an undercurrent of erotic energy. It was more than enough to cause a normal woman to lose herself as his cock pummeled her pussy raw. He also made sure her body was treated and worshiped like it should be. The redhead was going to come undone.

She managed to keep herself mostly above water as she looked up.

"Yes….yes," Jean breathed as she closed her eyes. "I want….I want….I want to see you fuck my daughter from behind."

Harry thought that was a lovely idea and Jean's legs kicked up in the air as he continued to drill into her tight center. The redhead's snug center worked around his probing penis and her tight box wrapped around him with the snug warmness that he expected. Both of their bodies heated up.

Rachel was losing herself in the delights, because Martian pussy was a rare delicacy that she could not believe how amazing this was. How much her tongue worked into her pussy and she was taking everything that M'gann had along with more.

A second Harry popped into the room and the sorcerer had to admit that he did a good job with the duplicate. He stepped forward and he brushed against Rachel.

Rachel gave an excited squeal at the unexpected insertion went into her pussy. The redhead screamed as he worked into her, pushing into her center. He continued to drill into her, making even more passes into her dripping cunt.

Harry felt the tight sensations of the pussies of both mother and daughter, but the mind of the dupe was fixed on Rachel's warm and gooey center. The wizard speared into her, reaching over her body to grope at M'gann's large green tits. He squeezed them.

' _Har-Rell….oh I'm yours, yours, forever yours,'_ M'gann panted as he used the palm of his hands to manipulate the supple tit flesh.

Harry knew this naturally and he kept spearing into Rachel from behind, her tight cunt felt like heaven wrapped around all twelve inches of it. It was an extremely snug fit. He kept pumping into her tight center from behind, working into her as hard as he could manage, his balls slapping against her thighs as he continued to hammer into her as hard as he could. His throbbing cock made many passes through her body.

' _Harry, fuck me harder, fuck me like you mean it,'_ Rachel encouraged him and Harry sped up his rapid fire thrusts as they started to penetrate her pussy, working into her hard from behind. The redhead closed her eyes and she bit down on her lip, with his throbbing member working into her from behind, her tight walls wrapping into her.

Jean was screaming as Harry worked onto her from behind. Her moans, both out loud and telepathic could be heard. In fact, the sound of three telepathic redheads in different states of orgasmic joy, that was a sight to behold. The wizard was hammering into her from behind, his thick cock working into her dripping center.

"Damn, Jean, you feel like hot sun," Harry breathed as she breathed.

"Hot as the Phoenix," Jean purred as her Phoenix force powers kicked up.

M'gann felt nervous at the fire for a brief second but she managed to keep her cool, mostly because Rachel was penetrating her with her tongue and leading to the greatest feelings naturally.

Rachel was feeling the pleasure of Harry's cock working into her center, her g-spot was being assaulted with his throbbing thrusts. The redhead's eyes burned with an extreme amount of lust as she chomped on the Martian twat beneath her.

Harry fired into Rachel with deep thrusts, taking all of his length down her pussy as far as he could go. He was filling her all up, he could tell by her telepathic moans.

' _Hang on Rach, we're almost there,'_ Harry thought to her as he ran his hands through her shorter red hair.

Harry on the bed had Jean a quivering and drooling mess, but she tightened her pussy around him and brought him to the edge. Her pussy burned for his cock and his cock burned for her pussy, he slammed into her tight center and worked into her core as much as he could allow himself to. The redhead tightened around him and Harry bit down on his lip as he continued to push into her.

The end came after a while and he punished her pussy with deeper thrusts before his balls began to tighten and his edge came.

The end was wonderful as his balls tightened and he sent a thick explosion of cum into Jean's pussy. He filled her up so much that it began to leak from her but Harry kept filling her up even though she was over capacity.

The Harry in Rachel came next and the explosion came even more spectacularly.

It was time to have even more fun with these sexy redhead telepaths.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Jean rested her head on Harry's right shoulder as Rachel rested her head on Harry's left shoulder and M'gann had her head resting on Harry's bare lap.

' _I think they might have heard us all the way in Massachusetts,'_ Rachel thought in an amused tone.

' _Oh don't be crazy, we weren't that bad,'_ M'gann thought but that was a matter that was up for debate.

* * *

 

In Massachusetts, Emma Frost's eyes glazed over in pleasure as she started to blink before she took a deep breath. She sensed a psychic backlash that was far stronger than anything she had ever felt in her life. The blonde's hands rose to her head as she tried to clear her head and the thoughts that came with it.

She sat in her office at the Massachusetts Academy for Girls and tried to lock onto what was happening. There was something that was strong and she placed a hand on her head as she tried to find the feedback loop that had caused her so much pleasure so long before.

' _Curious,'_ Emma thought to herself as the door opened and five identical girls that looked like younger versions of Emma entered. They were dressed in schoolgirl uniforms and stared her down.

"You did feel that to, my dears," Emma told them and they all nodded numbly. The haze of pleasure danced through their eyes. "I thought so."

She wondered what happened that caused her such intensity and she placed her hands on the table before her blue eyes simmered with desire as she thought about it. She felt the moisture that pooled from between her legs.

' _What happened?'_ Emma thought to herself before she tried to focus on it, she needed something, a spark to lock onto it. If she could just do it, she would be able to find out what was happening around her.

She saw it in the mist of her mind and then placed her hand on the side of her head, to continue to focus. The blonde was really keeping her thoughts together but now she had it.

She had it in the distance and the blonde could not wait to experience these feelings in person.

Those green eyes, she saw them once before and he was an interesting curiosity that she wanted to learn even more about.

' _Mr. Potter, you are quite talented, aren't you?'_ Emma thought to herself as she flipped over the document on her desk.

It was an image of the mysterious Star Child that many had been running themselves ragged by. He was giving these people the runaway and now the blonde telepath placed a hand to the side of her head, contemplating the situation at hand.

Emma's smile widened as she saw what he did, to multiple females, driving them to the amazing heights of erotic passion. The blonde focused on these images and there was a few seconds where she was lost in her thoughts. It was not for long, as there was another figure that showed up.

The quintet of schoolgirl blondes parted each other and allowed the young woman to enter. She was dressed in a nice white blouse with a skirt, along with knee high boots. Her red hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes locked onto Emma's.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress," she stated in a breathless tone of voice.

"Angelica Jones," Emma addressed her in a formal tone as she flipped through the documents and the redhead inclined her head in acknowledgement. "You have some of the top grades at the Academy and you are the unofficial leader of our little….group."

"I believe Regan was granted that honor, Headmistress," Angelina commented back to Emma and Emma's hands folded over her lap as she peered forward into Angelica's eyes.

"Yes, she has been given that honor," Emma agreed to her. "But you cannot deny that you've been able to reign in the other girls and make sure that her more….outlandish tendencies get tempered."

Angelica had to smile a little bit with this proclamation that Emma gave her. Given that she respected the Headmistress that meant a lot to her.

"And a new institute has been created to be in competition with Xavier and myself," Emma remarked before she saw the materials on the desk that she acquired. "It was more than inevitable that this was going to happen. The Shining Light Academy for the Gifted could be one of the more premier academies in the world, especially given that young Mister Potter allows a similar recruitment structure."

"He only recruits females," Angelica commented and Emma nodded.

"You're getting the picture," Emma remarked before she placed her hands down on the desk before she leaned forward. "I believe that he'll be an interesting person to form an alliance with and he'll find the benefits are great."

Angelica wondered what her Headmistress was cooking up now. The blonde fixed her head on the redhead as they nodded slowly.

"I wonder if you'd be interesting in a transfer," Emma told Angelica and the redhead's head inclined a slight bit, a raised eyebrow corked. "Just think about it, my dear."

"Of course," Angelica stated as she turned around to leave. She wondered what Emma was cooking out. She had been taken under Emma's wing personally and trained to use her powers.

A buzzing came over the intercom and Emma clicked it on.

"Miss Frost, Mr. Shaw is here to see you," the voice over the intercom stated.

"Of course, we better not delay this," Emma stated as she got to her feet and wondered what Shaw wanted. The blonde got to her feet and took several strides towards the door.

She would only have to put up with Shaw a bit longer, this much she was for certain. The Hellfire Club was all about prestige but it was also all about making sure they got the best deal out of the situation.

It was time to plan.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn leaned forward and kept his eyes focused on the glass case that was in front of him. The case contained the piece of the suit that he managed to acquire from Spider-Man. He found his eyes staring at the suit before he smiled, his smile getting even wider as he watched the suit's movements develop inside the case.

He would have to get Lex to look at this, it would be a worthwhile project to get him working in the family business. Then he could get one up on the Osborn-Luthor extended family power game. Even though Lionel and Norman were only half brothers, there was a sense of some kind of bubbling hostility between two of them.

Norman edged off, before smiling at the thoughts. If he could figure out how this suit worked, he would have alien technology that was beyond anything the world could ever seen.

He walked off, he had a meeting with his benefactors. He was reminded that these fools had a distinct lack of imagination. Osborn stepped out of the room.

When the older Osborn left, the younger Osborn stepped in. He made his way into the lab.

"Figures you wouldn't be around, Dad," the younger Osborn said as he stepped forward and walked around. "Your little projects, they're all more important than your son, aren't they?"

Harry Osborn stood on his feet and stood his ground before he stepped forward and grabbed the edge of the box.

The black slime inside tapped on the side of the box and Harry Osborn watched the slime, watched the progress. It was almost alive, it was trying to bust its way through the box, it was trying to come out and talk to him. What was it doing, why was it speaking to him like this? Those were questions that Harry was trying to figure out as he made his way around the box, running his hand around it.

With a swift action, Harry opened the box and watched it. The younger Osborn placed his finger on the black goo and allowed it to travel up his body.

He understood everything now.

**To Be Continued In "To Come A Conqueror."**


	10. To Come a Conqueror Part One

**Chapter Ten: To Come a Conqueror.**

Gwen flew backwards with a loud crash and as she rolled over back onto her feet, the blonde winced as she saw Laura rush at her, claws extended.

The blonde ducked and rolled, dodging her head.

"Really Harry, you throw me in here against her?" Gwen questioned as she tried to dodge the attacks as the claws swiped at her. Gwen was panting heavily and she avoided each swipe of the claws. The blonde was about ready to lose all sense of herself and start panicking. In fact, her eyes started to flash with panic.

Harry thought that it would be prudent that Gwen be given some training, especially since she had her new powers.

"I mean, I have this technology that I could use to hack into anything, why do I need to…..fight like this?" Gwen asked as she once again dodged.

"If I wasn't holding back, you would have been dead at least twice," Laura remarked to Gwen as she paused for a second before going after her again with another series of attacks. The blonde avoided them as best she could but she was panting heavily. Laura grabbed Gwen around the wrist and slammed her against the wall, her claws an inch away from slicing into her throat but she pulled back. Laura's smile widened. "Does that answer your question?"

Gwen had to admit, as much as she hated to, Laura really did have a point, several prominent ones in fact. The blonde tried to keep herself from getting a fatal encounter, running on pure instinct.

"She is pretty amazing in there," Kitty remarked as she sat on a perch, her legs crossed. She sat on one side of Harry and Kara sat on the other.

"She's doing fine," Harry remarked before Kitty gave him an exasperated look.

"Laura, she's doing more than fine, she could have torn her to shreds," Kitty commented and Harry blinked before his mouth hung open with an "O". The brunette was pulled into Harry's body and she rested her head upon his shoulder with a smile.

"Well, Gwen's…..I got my backside handed to me by Laura," Kara remarked, she remembered the beating she was given. "So Gwen….she doesn't have that much combat experience, so things could be worse."

"And you do?" Kitty asked and Kara shrugged.

"Harry trained me a little bit in the Fortress," Kara informed Kitty.

"The Fortress?" Kitty asked.

"The Birthright that I've gotten from my people, it has more knowledge than any library on Earth," Harry commented to Kitty, although he really wished that Kara did not bring up. Although he should have told her previously; Harry figured that he only had this coming.

Kitty did not want to say anything, but she wanted to visit this mysterious Fortress one of these days and she doubted that she was alone. It sounded so awesome that it was beyond words.

"So, the show's interesting, isn't it?" Jean asked as she watched Laura put Gwen through the paces and Harry kept looking at his watch. "And what are you waiting for?"

"I have a meeting at the first Church of Shi'ar Enlightenment," Harry informed Jean and the redhead answered with a brisk nod of her head. She was pretty impressed with all of what Harry had on his plate and how he was somehow able to keep himself sane. "And then I'm looking to fill a few more staff positions and there will be a few more mutants that will stop on by."

"Sounds like you're being productive," Jean offered Harry but she smiled as she looked through the pamphlet, before keeping her eyes locked on it. She wondered if this Church also had something to do with the Phoenix Force as much as the Star Child.

That was why Jean wished she could tag along but Senior year swamped her and she had more than enough homework to do that would keep her busy.

"Kitty, could you do me a favor and make sure that Laura doesn't maul Gwen too badly?" Harry asked Kitty and the brunette nodded.

"Yes, that's no problem," Kitty commented as he leaned forward and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips which he returned. There was a promise for something more intimate later attached to that kiss.

"Thanks," Harry said as he gave Jean and Kara kisses goodbye before he slipped out the door.

"Do you worry about him taking on too much?" Kitty asked to Kara but the blonde shrugged.

"It might seem like a lot to some people but if anyone can handle it, it's Harry," Kara stated as she crossed her arms. M'gann joined them, an Oreo cookie popped in her mouth, with an entire package dangling from her hand.

"I'm not sure if I should be watching this, it looks pretty violent," M'gann commented to them but she ate another Oreo all the same.

"Nah, Laura's just intense," Kitty offered with a bright smile across her face but they kept watching the little sparring session with Gwen getting knocked around a slight bit.

Harry was outside but not before meeting Rogue.

"Hey Sugah….." Rogue started as she stopped and smiled. "You know, I was going to ask you if you had a busy day, but I should know better, giving that you're, you and all that."

"Very true," Harry remarked to her. "So how are things?"

"Other than those Friends of Humanity peckerheads, not too bad," Rogue remarked before she placed her hands on her hips and raised herself on her tiptoes so she could look in Harry's eyes properly, which also had the lovely effect of showing off her cleavage quite nicely to him. "Kelly….well he has no spine. Not as bad as his Uncle, did you hear that nut the other night?"

"What did Kelly say?" Harry asked, he had not been keeping up on current events as much as he would have liked given his heavy load. Although he could guess given the man's past it wasn't good.

"Well, Kelly said that all mutants should be rounded up and taken to camps," Rogue said to Harry and this caused him to wince.

"Do people even think before they open their mouths?" Harry asked Rogue and Rogue shook her head in negative.

"I don't think they do," Rogue informed him with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

Harry wondered what would happen if someone like Magneto caught wind about Kelly's words. Something about the situation made Harry doubt that the Master of Magnetism would be too overtly happy about it. It was just past experiences talking, maybe but that was something to think about.

Magneto had been quiet lately and that fact was extremely concerning for Harry.

"I'm not going to lie Rogue, things are getting tense, and both extremes….well their stance isn't looking too favorable is it?" Harry asked Rogue and Rogue shook her head.

"It's just hard to deal with, you know," Rogue commented and Harry wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her in tight towards him.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard, but we're survivors like it or not," Harry offered before Rogue smiled.

"We do kind of need a team name," Rogue remarked with a teasing smile towards Harry. "You know before the media ends up naming us something stupid."

Harry would hate for that to happen but it was one more thing that he had to think about, when he was already under an extremely heavy load. They were going to be a league that was going to administer justice but Harry, for the life of him, could not think of what he could call this team. He thought about it, pondered about it, puzzled about it until his puzzler was sore.

"We'll sleep on it, but I need a suggestion box," Harry told Rogue as he tightened his hug around her before his lips met hers for a kiss. There was a promise that there would be much more between the two of them later.

"Yeah, you kind of do," Rogue agreed, unable to keep the wide grin off of her face. "Talk to you later, Sugah."

"Bye, Rogue," Harry said and it should have been no surprise that he would have ran into one more attractive female on his way out the door.

In this case, it was Amara. She greeted Harry with a bright smile as she turned up.

"Hey, Amara, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Much better now that you're back in action," Amara remarked before she turned towards him with a smile. "Peve, Alura, Lily, and Lara….they know a lot. You couldn't have picked better teachers. They're worth the money they're earning."

"Wait, we're getting paid for this?" Alura offered as she paused due to the snickering of her other AIs and Amara and Harry looked both amused.

"Trust me, we can work out some benefit package later," Harry informed them and Alura's face contorted in a grin as she leaned back into the wall.

"Don't make promises that you will be called on to keep later, Har-Rell," Alura offered to him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry told him as Amara watched him with a glint in her eye that it was obvious that she wanted to say something although she did not say it right off. "So….how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine like I said, but….my father wonders if there is anything more to make that contract worthwhile that he gave you," Amara offered as she kept her eyes on Harry, waiting for his reaction.

"Given what he wanted to give me, I'm not sure how much more he could give me, giving all that he offered me," Harry remarked to her and Amara's face spread into a smile.

"He's offering you more than anyone could ever have and believe me, they are willing to do what they can to pleasure the Star Child," Amara offered to him with a knowing smile. "And you saw the women there, you know how attractive they are."

"Well I knew that before I even stepped one foot in Nova-Roma," Harry told her and Amara placed a hand on her hip as she surveyed Harry with a grin on her face. "I mean, I've seen you…so…there's really no mystery about the attractiveness of the females of that island nation."

"No, there wouldn't be," Amara agreed, she was glad that Harry had such a high opinion of her and it was because of him that her confidence escalated. "There are other myths regarding island nations that are hidden around the world. Another civilization of all women, based off of a Greek culture, even before Nova-Roma was or so the legends say."

Harry wondered how true that legend was, although he supposed that all legends had some degree of truth in between all of the insanity and exaggeration.

"So did you hear about the Church of Enlightment?" Harry asked her, he had been meaning to ask Amara about this but never pulled the trigger.

Amara's eyes widened before she nodded slowly. "I'm…..I've heard some things about the Church but…..they were rumors."

"Well what rumors did you hear?" Harry asked Amara, trying to prod her for any information that she might have been hanging onto before he headed off to investigate the Church himself.

Amara's expression never faltered from the glance she gave to Harry. "Well, the Church was founded a long time ago but its roots go back even further, to Selene."

"Who is Selene?" Harry asked, he had gotten a few vague statements about her but he had not been able to get more than that regarding this enigma of a woman. He hoped that he would get more information.

"She founded Nova-Roma," Amara whispered to him, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness that flickered through her tone. Harry reached forward and grabbed the young Princess around the hand and squeezed it to give her the strength and encouragement that she needed. "And…..well…."

"It sounds like that she's been there for a long time," Harry remarked to Amara and she swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding.

"Yes, a very long time," Amara commented but she supposed Harry should have figured out. "Given that Nova-Roma has been around for centuries."

"She must age gracefully," Harry remarked to Amara before he checked his watch. He was running a bit behind schedule and he could tell that he got as much information from Amara that he was comfortable about. "We'll pick up this conversation later."

"Right," Amara offered, she was a bit unnerved about being drawn into what was essentially a taboo topic.

Harry pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a quick kiss before he sped off in the other direction as fast as he could do.

* * *

 

The Church was just as Gwen described it; it was unassuming, at least from the outside. Harry knew by now never to judge a building by what it looked like on the outside because it was what it looked like on the inside that was the true measure of what it was. He stepped forward and the door swung open.

The first thing he saw was a statue of himself, well in a matter of speaking. There were a few differences but the same general idea was there. It was the thought that counted.

Harry decided to step into the Church and figure out what their mission truly was. He walked down the hallways and it was not a Church in the traditional sense of the word. Granted, he was sure that there was a sense of believing and a lot of worship going on here.

The emerald eyed wizard stepped towards the front desk. He adjusted his glasses and stared at the redhead at the desk, with a smile that melted the hearts of every woman who saw it.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, I'm here to inquire about information regarding the church," Harry remarked and the woman got to her feet, she looked to be around Harry's age or maybe a year or so on either side of it. Regardless, she gave him a bright smile as she reached forward and took his hand to shake it.

"Patricia Swann," she informed him with a smile that crossed her face. "There are a lot of people who come to this church inquiring information but only a select number reach the criteria that we are looking for."

Harry smiled. "For some people, it's almost like it popped up over night."

"Well, as you'll find out if you read that inscription on the wall, the Church has roots far deeper than that….or so I think, no one has been able to read that inscription, for it is written in a language that the Star Child only could properly decipher," Patricia offered.

"Actually, the language is very common among many races."

A woman dressed in a business suit with dark hair stepped forward and her blue eyes fixed on Harry. She was an extremely tall and elegant woman with dark hair. She had healthy sized breasts, a C-Cup or perhaps a bit larger, along with a flat stomach, a toned ass, and long legs. For a few seconds she saw some kind of passing resemblance between this young man and the Star Child.

"You must be one of Xavier's," she stated in a cool voice.

"I was one of Xavier's, we broke apart," Harry corrected. "You must be Lilandra Neramani."

"At your service," she commented to him. "Welcome to the first Church of Shi'ar Enlightenment."

"Where we all eagerly await his return, for he will bathe the world in light and be a beacon of hope," Harry read as he scanned the words. "Even through the darkest day, the Star Child shall deliver us from the doomsday and shall be the one to bring the world forward into a new age of heroes, with the incoming darkness that is inevitable. All will swear undying loyalty to him for he is our lord and savior and he will bring peace to all and prosperity to all who follow him to the promise land."

Lilandra blinked and her mind shot into overdrive.

"You translated it to the letter," she stated in a confused tone.

"Yes, I did," Harry offered as he sensed Lilandra's mind went completely wild with the possibilities that this brought.

Her mouth hung open and even Patricia watched him, with widened eyes.

"You mean….you're….you're…." Lilandra commented before she dropped to her knees in front of Harry, which was the only logical course of action as far as she was concerned.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this action from the woman. Granted there have been many times where attractive women have dropped to their knees in front of him but this was a bit sudden. Patricia did the same thing next to him as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. There were a few more women who walked around and they spotted him, aghast about the situation.

There was only one thing to figure out and that was that their savior had returned with a vengeance. They all dropped to their knees to worship the Star Child in their full glory. The group was on their knees before Harry and bright smiles went across their faces.

It was Lilandra who spoke to Harry, a smile crossing her face as she watched him. "Great One, it is an honor to be here before you."

"Um, thanks," Harry remarked, he had heard of the Church but this was not the reaction that he quite expected. He decided to allow them to get up. "You may rise to your feet now."

Harry offered this statement as a joking declaration but sure enough, Lilandra bounced up to her feet. Patricia followed her leader and the other women rose to their feet, all of them eying him hungrily.

"Please leave me, myself and Lilandra have urgent matters to discuss," Harry told the women and they nodded.

"Naturally great one," one of the women stated with a smile as she surveyed him and she walked off, with others following her lead.

As the other women made themselves scarce, Lilandra turned towards Harry before she motioned him forward.

"Into my office, Great One," Lilandra commented to him as she prepared to lead the way.

"So, the architecture in this place, it's interesting," Harry remarked to her idly as they walked side by side to her office.

Lilandra turned towards Harry, her eyes flashing towards him and Harry wondered what he said to stir such a reaction. Sure enough she was going to respond in a matter of seconds to his words. "If there is something that is not to your liking, we can fix it immediately; just say the word and we'll have someone on it."

"No, everything is fine," Harry told her as they entered her office and he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "So…how many women are a part of this church."

Lilandra sat across from him, as she trailed her eyes around his body to drink in the sight of his muscles but he cleared his throat so she snapped her eyes to more formal business. "There are hundreds of women who are willing to do anything that you want, just say the word and they'll do it."

Harry smiled at her knowingly and he saw her shift, seeing a hint of the woman's cleavage. "That's enticing."

"One of the members of our Board of Directors would like to meet with you as soon as possible," Lilandra commented as she shifted to get some papers to show Harry another hint of her cleavage. "You've met Patricia earlier."

"Yes," Harry offered, deciding to keep the comment of how nice she looked on her knees to himself. He decided to keep his expression professional, along with his tone.

"Well her father heard of your coming for years and set up an observatory that was for your arrival years ago," Lilandra offered. "There are many people who see the greatness that you bring to the world and want to manipulate you for their own means but there are others who wish to help you upon your road to greatness."

Lilandra placed her hands on the desk as she stared into his eyes.

"Doctor Swann passed away about a year ago due to health complications," Lilandra offered him. "The world lost a great mind and an even greater dreamer. His daughter has potential but his assistant had decided to lead STARR labs and is part of the Board of Directors at this church. She's a fairly new recruit, but she made her impact in no time thanks to her devotion to the cause."

Harry was now curious about this and wondered about this Board of Directors. He decided to say as much.

"And who is on this Board of Directors?" Harry asked Lilandra.

"There are many and once they know that you've been here, they will want some one-on-one time with you," Lilandra offered to him, and if she did not have an urgent meeting to go to, she would have explored her interactions with the Star Child more. The woman took a moment to curse her schedule. "They wish to remain anonymous."

"And they're doing a good job at it," Harry informed her and she nodded. "Therefore, I wish to ask a small favor of you."

"Anything," Lilandra commented to him quite eagerly.

"Could you keep that I was here quiet to the others?" Harry asked her and Lilandra nodded with a smile crossing her face.

"Anything, of course," she told him with a smile crossing her face.

"So what was the name of the mysterious owner of STARR Labs who wanted to meet me?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

"Karen Starr, here's the business card that she gave me, her cell number and e-mail address is on here, she'd be over the moon if she knew that you were here," Lilandra told him. "And you're of course welcomed to visit the church, whenever you wish."

Harry smiled he was intrigued by that, he would return.

* * *

 

"So, I've been telling Reed that there's no way that you can be the Star Child."

Harry arrived at the Baxter Building where he was accosted by Johnny Storm. The Human Torch had a wide grin on his face as he prepared to explain his brilliant theory.

"And how did you come up to this genius conclusion?" Harry asked the Torch in a calm tone of voice, as he tried to not to keep himself from blowing that he was him. He was also barely listening to him due to the fact it was Johnny Storm who was talking.

The Human Torch was only too happy to let him in on this situation. "Well you wear glasses, and the Star Child doesn't, so you can't be the Star Child."

"And did you see a picture of the Star Child, Johnny?" Reed asked, barely looking up from the research he was doing. Then again, it was Reed and he was always doing some kind of research, his middle name should have been "Research".

"Well, I saw a little blurry image on the Internet of him, does that count?" Johnny asked with a wide grin crossing his face and Reed started to shake his head as he leaned forward and went back to work.

Harry arrived but there was someone there waiting for him in the shadows of the lab.

"Hey, Sue," Harry commented as he stepped towards Susan Storm, the twenty year old greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Harry," Susan commented with a bright tone. "I guess the rumors of your demise were greatly exaggerated, weren't they?"

Harry raised an eyebrow before he commented to the member of the Fantastic Four. "You didn't….you didn't believe any of that, did you?"

Susan shook her head. "Not really, after all of the absurd things that I've seen out there, I….I didn't really believe that you were dead. After all of the weird stuff that the Fantastic Four has gotten into that should have killed us, we didn't think that something like this would kill you."

Harry leaned back against the wall before he smiled.

"I figured, although with something like that, you wouldn't think that something would happen, unless you find the body," Harry informed Susan and the Invisible Woman responded with a brisk nod as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No body, no Death, that's kind of the number one rule of being a super hero. And being a villain too as we found out," Susan remarked as she let out a deep breath. "Even then half the time there is a body it's a robot, or a clone."

"So, you seem stressed out," Harry remarked to Susan and she turned to him, blinking before she smiled, although the smile was strained.

"Not really stressed out per say, but just dealing with everything that's happening around here," Susan commented to Harry as she pushed her back against the wall. Harry saw the blue shirt stretch around her body and a slight hint of her midriff which was by design, he figured.

"No one's broken into the Baxter Building today?" Harry asked Susan and the golden haired superheroine shook her head.

"No, no one's broken into the Baxter Building in about eleven days….almost twelve now, in about forty seven minutes," Susan remarked as she consulted the chart that Reed put up to keep track of such a thing.

"Of course, no one's broken in, this time I've got the state of the art security system in place," Reed stated as he edged into his lab on the other side of the floor to check on progress of another project that he was working on.

This left him out of earshot and this caused Harry to arch his mouth in the direction of Susan's ear. "So….wasn't the last security system the state of the art security system that was supposed to set the world on fire?"

Susan shrugged as Harry detached himself from the wall and they walked around.

"Reed's….he's optimistic," Susan remarked as she rolled her eyes at the thought of that but brought herself back to business. "Those scatter brained geniuses, you know how they are. They see their experiments from beginning to end but they are tunnel blind about the flaws in their own plans."

"That's a problem," Harry offered her and Susan nodded in agreement.

"And then there's that new lab assistant that he's hired," Susan commented to him and Harry noticed that she was trying to keep her voice quite neutral.

"Oh, Reed hired a new lab assistant," Harry commented and Susan shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, this one….she's…..quite neurotic," Susan said to Harry and the young sorcerer inclined his head before he invited Susan to say more. "I thought Reed was the original absent minded professor….well this girl…she takes the cake, really she does, she never shuts up. And she's a tart."

"Seriously?" Harry remarked as Susan nodded her head.

"Yes…..she's trying to get Reed to experiment with his powers in a more practical purpose," Susan commented to Harry and the wizard's face looked like he swallowed sour milk.

"I see," Harry offered, he didn't really think that Reed's powers could be experimented in on that way.

"Of course, Reed being Reed is the asexual absent minded professor or maybe he's a workaholic," Susan offered as she looked around briefly to see that no one could hear her. "Anyway, it's a good thing the tart's not here….not that Reed would notice a sexual overture if it slapped him in the face."

"And this bothers you," Harry remarked but Susan stared straight in his eyes, unblinking, with conviction, and shook her head.

"The age gap between Reed and I….it wouldn't have worked, among the other issues that he has," Susan offered to Harry and his green eyes flickered in amusement. "Although the way she's doing this, it would have bothered me if she was acting the same way around Johnny."

Susan offered a smile before she realized.

"Of course, Johnny, being Johnny, he'd take her up on her advances," Susan concluded to Harry and Harry smiled. "But….I saw the advertisement that you put out for the need for teachers."

"Yeah, I really need the help, just got a few more gaps that I needed to fill, but it shouldn't be too bad," Harry commented to Susan and her blonde hair flipped as she nodded her head.

"Do you have anyone for an English teacher?" Susan asked Harry and his emerald eyes flickered towards her blue eyes before he nodded. "Because….I have a degree and I could do it."

Susan smiled, she graduated high school at the age of fifteen, went to college, and finished her degree for teaching with English Grammar and Literature as her major. It did give her something to do in between nearly getting killed by whatever nutcase was trying to destroy the Fantastic Four this week. Although most of them nearly bored her to death by giving some convoluted speech.

"I'll set up an interview with you tomorrow if you can make it," Harry offered and Susan was surprised that he accepted that this easily.

"If nothing comes up….I'll be there," Susan said, she wanted to get out of the Baxter Building for awhile.

The Fantastic Four was her family but like with all families, they could drive her absolutely insane. That was just the way things went like that.

There was a loud siren that echoed outside and Johnny perked up.

"There has been a worm hole that's been opened up over Time Square," Reed informed them and the Fantastic Four turned towards him, with interest.

"Someone invading?" Johnny asked and Reed nodded. He sighed. "Is it Tuesday already?"

"It's all over the television," Ben called from the other room and he saw that the big game might be preempted thanks to the coverage of the latest alien invasion.

* * *

 

Several ships that had technology that looked to be out of a futuristic setting hovered over New York City. They hummed loudly as they were silent but there was a hint that they were not of the friendly visitors type.

Iron Man was the first on the scene but he was joined by a few members of the Avengers.

"And that's new," Ms. Marvel commented as she looked up, her eyes following the ships. The architecture was beyond all description, sleek and black, with numerous pods and it started to blink in a steady pace. There was a pattern, it was just a matter of time before someone figured it out.

Iron Man was on it, but his teammates were awestruck, their eyes followed the progress of the ship. The computer was trying to link up but it was failing immediately.

"Aye," Thor commented as he gauged the situation at hand.

"Any idea what they're doing?" Captain America commented, he placed his shield up, ready for battle.

"Don't like whatever they're doing," Hulk grumbled as he stood and looked up. He looked at the ships and he knew one thing, they seem primed for some smashing. It was all he could do to keep himself from doing the deed.

Wasp twisted her head around to get a good look. With another motion, she stepped forward but the energy field bounced her back. A slight look of annoyance crossed her face as she kept her gaze intense and focused. "Well….it might not be so bad, I mean….they might be the friendly type."

Hawkeye knew that it was highly unlikely but there was not much his arrows could do against this type of technology.

The booming voice that echoed indicated that they would be getting some kind of answer, whether that answer would be for better for worse, well they would find out what this individual was all about.

"Greetings people of the 21st century and greetings Avengers, my name is Kang and I am here to liberate the Earth from a tyrant."

It was at that point when Harry arrived. He was getting a creepy deja-vu feeling from this and could not shake that this was going to be some nutjob after his head again. Well if they were male, if they were female knowing his luck they'd be after his other head.

' _People of the 21_ _st_ _century….not people of Earth,'_ Harry thought to himself before he whistled. _"M'gann….are you there?'_

' _Yeah, Harry,'_ M'gann thought to him as she nervously shifted. _'I would ask if you're seeing this on the television but….you're kind of in the middle of it, aren't you?'_

' _Yes, I am, as are the Fantastic Four and the Avengers….at least,'_ Harry commented as he saw Thor standing waiting. _'Is there anyone in the stronghold?'_

' _Kara, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, and myself right now, the rest are out doing other things, although I'd imagine they join you pretty quickly once they catch sight of what's happening,'_ M'gann informed him as she sighed. _'This is one of those all hands on deck things, isn't it?'_

' _You know it,'_ Harry commented to her as he continued to look up and sure enough this man was going to continue his speech. _'Just get help here, soon….I'll figure out what this guy's saying.'_

"I've come here all of the way to 21st century from a world that has been destroyed by the actions of one individual," Kang remarked in a crisp tone of voice.

There were a few seconds where Harry thought about this. He came to one horrific realization

' _You know, I already knew he was going to say me, but if he doesn't after saying that, I'd eat Toad's shorts right before his bimonthly bath,'_ Harry thought to anyone who decided to hop onto the mental link.

"As you know, the Star Child has arrived in this time period recently and he has brought forth what you think to be a new age of peace and prosperity," Kang commented before he paused and sneered. "That peace and prosperity is a lie. He's already brought forth an end to one world and he will bring forth an end to this timeline as he has ended mine. His mere presence here brought Earth to the attention of two warring alien nations. Whilst it was not because of his direct action this world was brought towards an end, it was because of his mere presence here that the end was caused."

' _Of course it was, and global warming, world hunger, and crappy reality television, also my fault,'_ Harry thought dryly.

"Therefore, I have decided to take over this timeline to ensure that the future that I have seen does not come to pass," Kang commented as his voice rose. "The historical records indicated that he should not even exist, therefore I will correct that flaw in the time stream."

' _Of course you will, of course you will,'_ Harry thought, wondering if he could get a bingo off of this guy.

Harry was trying to get close enough without being seen to get a look at that big ship that had manifested over New York. Several smaller pods shot out and Harry stuck his hand out to get a scan.

' _Fortress, see if you can get a reading on this,'_ Harry thought through the mental link and it was not too long before Peve commented.

' _That's some pretty advanced technology,'_ Peve offered to him.

' _Advanced by Earth standards or advanced by Kryptonian standards?'_ Harry thought to them but he figured that it was pretty amazing given that Reed looked like a kid about ready to go on a sugar high at the candy store. His eyes widened as he followed every action above his head. _'Yes…..I don't know what I'm going to have to do, but it's not going to be fun.'_

' _And the answer to that would be all of the above,'_ Peve offered and Harry smiled.

Meanwhile Iron Man was having a hell of a time trying to figure out the technology.

"Technology unknown, what do you mean the technology is unknown?" Iron Man asked, his desperation was about to jump up a fair amount.

"It means exactly what you think it means Sir, it means the technology is unknown," JARVIS told him. "It is not something that is on any computer database on Earth."

"Well that's just great, billions of dollars of research, and I can't even match the nuts and bolts on this thing," Iron Man remarked before he stopped and stared before there was a blinking sound.

"Well, I vote that we find the way to smash it to pieces," Hulk grunted as he cracked his knuckles and Iron Man's face contorted into a smile underneath the helmet.

"Smash away, big guy, smash away."

The orbs were glowing and Ms. Marvel watched Iron Man with a confused expression on her face, with a look that she was not sure if that was such a good idea.

"Do you have any other options?" Iron Man asked as Hulk jumped up.

Hulk smashed but the device hovering over his head, it smashed back. The Incredible Hulk was sent back towards the Avengers like an oversized ping pong ball.

"Anything, one percent, just any fiber of this technology, that's all that I'm asking," Iron Man commented but the pods released scarabs that hovered ominously over them. "And that's not good."

Wasp's eyes widened before she held up her hands and tried to blast them. The blast only backed them off slightly.

Ms. Marvel hovered in the air and fired at the metallic objects that flew through her. Her punches managed to ding them.

Hawkeye took aim with his arrows and fired one at a time but the arrows only put a dent into the scarabs, causing sparks to fly a tiny bit.

"And that's not working," Hawkeye commented as he waited for the backlash.

Captain America looked up as he saw a blur take out the scarabs at supersonic speed, smashing them into bits.

"Don't look now, but help's on the way," Captain American commented in a brisk tone.

* * *

 

There were many times where Captain George Stacy thought that he had seen the most shocking thing in his career but this little…..invasion proved him wrong.

Every week he met his old friend Lieutenant James Gordon in Gotham City for a cup of coffee to talk about the weird happenings that were going on in Gotham City, and New York City. The latest one was the mysterious Bat themed vigilante that had popped up over the past few months. The cops in that town wanted this bat's head, mostly because whoever was underneath the cowl, made them look bad.

Gordon admitted that was because most of the cops in that city were corrupt as hell, and in bed with the mob but it was hard to prove.

As weird as Gotham City was, George would hazard a guess that they did not get what seemed to be biweekly alien invasions.

' _Just another Tuesday,'_ George thought briskly as he looked up into the sky.

It was not a bird, it was not a plane, in fact, he couldn't even really see what it was, given the fact that it moved like a superfast blur.

It took out half of the scarabs up in the sky with a frantic fury.

' _Kitty, you're on,'_ Harry thought and he smiled as Kara flew up to the top floor of an office building.

With a fast ball special, Kara hurled Kitty into the scarabs. Despite being advanced technology, it was still destroyed by Kitty's powers.

' _M'gann, go,'_ Harry thought, as he saw Jean and Rachel working on crowd control, making the civilians move around with some subliminal messages that they put into their mind.

The Martian female launched herself into the air and phased through the one of the scarabs.

"Protocol nine," Kang muttered from his ship.

Harry's super powered hearing picked that up and he wondered what protocol nine was.

He found out, well Kitty and M'gann did anyway as they got shocked and fell to the ground.

' _Kara, fry that hull,'_ Harry thought, as both of the girls were a bit shaken but it was obvious it was a warning shot.

Kara shot forward like a super powered blur and she squinted her eyes, before she fired the heat vision forward. The heat vision ricocheted off of the pods that were released from the ships and the heat caused the scarab computers to fry or at least be brought off course.

M'gann held her hand up, biting on her tongue as she kept the large pieces of metal from landing on the ground and crushing hapless civilians.

Kang stood and watched the carnage of the fleet that he sent to feel out the Earth's defenses. He saw some force on the ground coordinating the attacks.

"Stark, I knew you would be tenacious enough to try and hack the unhackable," Kang commented, not bothering to move from his position even though there was someone trying to bust in. His ship was shielded, it would take an act of god. "One thing remains true no matter the timeline and that's the Avengers meddle in affairs that do not concern them."

Rogue and Kara teamed up to take their best shot. Their super strength caused the hull to be damaged, and Rogue started to bang on in.

"I think they hear me knocking, but they won't let me in," Rogue commented as she started to hammer on the door and Kara's eyes flashed with an expression that could only be describe that was of frustration.

"Keep it up, we're almost there," Kara informed her, but there was a laser.

' _Duck.'_

Kara frowned, she did not need Harry yelling in her head to know when to duck. She saw some ships get fried with a force field before the Invisible Women became visible.

SHIELD showed up and the situation was getting even more chaotic.

Harry's black trenchcoat billowed from behind him as a purple beam shot towards him. He dodged it at super speed. He was not going to stand there and take that.

He jumped into the air and dodged the beams that flew towards him.

Several metal orbs shot out and Harry waved his hands, causing them to blow apart by the discharge of magic. He had to expend energy both taking out the orbs and making sure the civilians did not get taken out although Jean and Rachel did a good job at shuffling them away to give him some relief.

Wanda blasted several of the pods with hex bolts causing them to malfunction. She was trapped in an energy field but she summoned her full power to burst out. It was a lot of energy so she was punch drunk.

"Star Child, where are you?" Kang asked and Harry stopped, his face vibrating at super speed so no camera could get a fix on anything that was tangible.

He saw Iceman, Nightcrawler, and Cannonball in the background, amongst others, so the X-Men had some representation in the fight. Scott was down on the ground after one of the scarabs blasted him hard and sent him flying head over heels.

Kurt took pity on him and teleported him out of the way, as Storm called down the lightning and tried to fry the ship.

"The elements have no effect," Storm commented in frustration.

"Aye," Thor stated as he called the full force of his amazing powers and then with fluid fury he smashed the scarabs with all his might. "HAVE AT THEE VILE FIENDS!"

There was an energy beam that shot out and took out the SHIELD vehicles in one fell swoop.

"And they just brought SHIELD to their knees," Iron Man said as he watched the ships crash, wincing at the backlash.

A blue energy light appeared and a blue faced figure in purple armor showed up.

"I have seen your efforts to defend yourself against me and they are quite amusing but in the end, futile," Kang offered to him.

Harry wondered if they had different ideas of what the word futile meant.

Three figures appeared in the sky in a blur from another worm hole that opened up over New York City.

Kara's eyes widened as she wondered what was going on.

"Whoa," Kitty breathed, she was shaken up from her shocking ordeal but she'd be mostly fine.

One of the figures had golden blonde hair that framed her face. Her blue eyes burned with passion as she had a white bodysuit that molded around her form like a second skin. One could see her amazing assets from there, her tight ass, ample breasts, and long, drool worthy, legs.

A figure with dark hair dark as the sky showed up as well. She had a warm smile on her face and she had a deceptive innocence to her, although perhaps one should not mistake her innocence for incompetence. She had breasts smaller than the blonde's, although still very nice, a firm ass, and alluring eyes as well, that held an enchanting aura within them.

Another figure split into three. Equal female duplicate had brown hair and bright eyes, with the purple bodysuit that tightened around her slender frame in the most alluring manner. She had a bright and confident smile on her face.

"The Legion," Kang growled as he pressed a button on the ship. He would have to return with reinforcements.

"So, wait, he's just gone like that," Kara remarked.

"That seemed too easy," Rachel offered and Kitty rolled her eyes.

They had a different opinion of what seemed to be easy.

"No, it's not easy," the blonde commented as she got on one knee and bowed before Harry.

Women dropping to their knees before Harry were a recurring theme for him.

"Greetings Har-Rell," Saturn Girl said to him as she got up to face him. "My name is Saturn Girl."

"I'm Phantom Girl," the dark haired girl stated as she blushed as she caught him.

"And I'm Triplicate Girl," the three girls stated in unison in a bubbly tone before she combined back into one, before smiling.

"Indy was correct on the date," Saturn Girl remarked to the other girls and they nodded. Harry looked at them.

They'd all met him, knew him quite intimately in fact, although this was the first time that he met them from his perspective.

"We're the Legion of Super Heroes, and we need to help Earth's heroes coordinate a defense," Saturn Girl remarked before she turned to Harry. "And your Fortress has what it needs."

Now Harry wanted answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry told them.

"Okay, we owe Indy ten thousand credits, because she said that was going to be his exact reaction," Triplicate Girl said. "You know, the Fortress…."

"Shh, don't give away the exact location," Saturn Girl said before she turned to Harry. "Har-Rell, we're from the 31st century and during that time, you're worshiped by women all across the universe."

Harry raised his eyebrow. He wanted to know more but that could wait.

"The Fortress….how can that stop Kang?" Harry asked before he realized.

The Kryptonian technology included weapons, weapons that he hoped that he never had to use, but weapons that were even more advanced than a nuke. He had those weapons decommissioned but there were others that could be completely destructive in the wrong hands. Although some would be useful as defenses, it would only be useful under his hands.

Although he preferred not to use them because that would open a Pandora's box.

Harry hoped that it would not come to that but things did look grim.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	11. To Come a Conqueror Part Two

**Chapter Eleven: To Come a Conqueror Part Two.**

The Arctic winds blew all around as Harry made his way to the Fortress of Solitude. Kara, Kitty, Jean, Rachel, and Rogue followed, with M'gann slipping in behind her. Following closely behind them were the three members of the Legion of Super Heroes.

"It's the first time I've been here," Kitty whispered excited and she wondered if it was going to be amazing enough to validate her great feelings of excitement. The brunette's eyes flickered widely with a smile crossing her face. She was getting closer to the entrance of the Fortress and she started to smile even wider.

"Calm yourself Kitty," Jean remarked although she was smiling at the younger girl's antics.

' _Wanda, anything yet?' Harry asked, having left the young magical mutant to keep a look out._

Wanda answered in the negative. _'There is nothing there….nothing at all….he did a runner.'_

Harry did not like this, this was the calm before the storm and he wondered what he might be up against if he went head to head with Kang. His eyes flickered closed for a few seconds as the wind in the Arctic kept blowing. Harry kept moving forward. He held his arm out and turned his hand over.

A bright light engulfed the entire group and they were drawn inside the Fortress.

"Wow, this is more amazing than the archives tell," Phantom Girl remarked as she turned her head around trying to take in every square inch of the Fortress.

"You're too kind," Peve commented and Kitty, who was looking around, wishing she had a few more sets of eyes to fully drink in the Fortress. There was really too much for her mind to take in at once.

Harry smiled as the group looked around. He gave them a few seconds to immerse themselves in the majesty of the Fortress, mostly because it would allow him to do what he needed to do. Kara slipped behind Harry and she stood by the console with him.

"You so totally have to tell me how to work this," Kitty offered Harry but she stepped around gingerly. Everything looked so amazing, yet it also looked oh so fragile, so the brunette was trying not to be overwhelmed.

"Yeah, some time when the world isn't ending around us," Harry remarked and Kitty's expression flickered before she nodded.

Harry reached onto the console and placed his hands upon it.

"Searching for any temporal energy beacons," Lara told them as she proceeded to scan the area around the Earth for it. "It's going to be a tricky one to say the least."

"But you can do it, can't you?" Kara asked her.

Lara's hologram smiled. "Of course I have, are you doubting my capabilities?"

"Of course not," Kara remarked as she folded her arms together.

Saturn Girl observed the Fortress and what it could do, even in their time with the advanced technology at hand, it was still amazing. The blonde telepath smiled just thinking about how this would be the foundation for her future.

"So, what do we need to know about the Legion?" Kara asked in an excited voice.

"We're the premier super hero team of the 31st century," Saturn Girl commented to them and they all nodded. "All of us have been founded on the principle of one thing and that's….the Star Child."

"Female exclusive membership," Triplicate Girl added. "Although we do have a satellite team where males are welcomed but they're more subs than anything."

Harry smiled, there seemed to be a lot of that going around. Yet he had to focus on the task at hand as Lara was checking for any temporal anomalies. He waited for her to get her work done as he followed the progress of what his Mother was doing. There was a humming that echoed through the Fortress. His green eyes burned with intensity.

"It ended a bit too easily for my liking," Rachel offered before she shifted herself back.

Kitty snorted once again. "Sure it was easy for you, you weren't the one that got fried and stuff. It was a walk in the park for you."

Next time, Kitty was going to hurl things through the objects. She was experimenting with trying to extend her phasing powers to sharp objects but she had to let go at the very last second.

"There are more temporal rifts popping all over the city," Lara commented as her hologram closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Of course, it would be a scouting party," Saturn Girl remarked as she hung her head for a moment before she continued. "The Legion of Super Heroes….we've clashed with Kang a few times in our time."

"What's his deal anyway?" Kara wondered.

Triplicate Girl was the one who responded to this line of inquiry. "He's a would be ruler, who has taken over many timelines in many forms and the future of this particular timeline is one of them."

"There are a lot of timelines out there, due to the alternate timeline theory," Saturn Girl remarked to her.

Rachel knew that better to be anyone else, her timeline had been utterly annihilated and she could never go back, not that she wanted to. While there were so many similarities to the two time streams, they were different. For instance, Jean was much happier in this timeline than she was in the last but Rachel didn't even need to go there.

"And the future always changes because of the actions in the past," Saturn Girl commented as she smiled and peered in Harry's eyes. Like many girls, she could get lost in them.

"Nothing is set in stone," Harry remarked in a calm tone of voice.

"One thing that is true through many timelines, you leave a legacy that will last forever," Saturn Girl remarked as she kept observing the progress of the Fortress out the corner of her eye.

"What about me, what kind of legacy do I leave?" Kitty asked, she was completely curious.

Saturn Girl paused, it was unwise for anyone to know the future beyond vague details. She decided to answer the question in the most diplomatic way possible.

Or she would have if the Fortress had not blinked to life before the green eyes flickered towards it.

"Kang's back," Harry remarked as he whistled loudly and he saw the blips, well several of them at least.

Kang was back and he was back with a vengeance.

"That's…..that's a lot of ships," Kitty whistled as she kept her hands on her head and wondered what they would have to do.

"And we need a plan," Harry offered as he eyed what he had in the Fortress. He had to pick his shots wisely. "So….do we have anything I can use to disable the mothership?"

"Depends on if you mean lethally or safely without destroying everything in sight," Alura offered with a grim smile.

"The ship might be a resource, there is all kinds of futuristic technology on there, I'd prefer if I didn't destroy it," Harry remarked as they locked onto them but there was a vibrating sound.

There was a ship that was hovering over the Arctic and the group needed to get ready to go.

* * *

 

Now free of the symbiote, Peter Parker was back in action. Jameson reminded him the only reason why he allowed Peter to come back was because that headcase Brock was demanding too much money and the other photographer was an intern who was just breaking in. Peter was glad to be appreciated.

Although he wished that he could slip off and change into Spider-Man.

"Stick with me kid, this is the calm before the storm," Lois offered.

Peter was not going to even bother pointing out the utter absurdity of someone who was only three years older than him calling him a kid. If he learned anything in his morning of working with Lois Lane is that she had her way of doing things and damn anyone who decided to get into her way, no matter what the circumstances.

Of course Peter was pretty tenacious on his own two feet as well.

"You know, maybe I should go over here, set things up, maybe keep a look out," Peter offered but Lois shook her head.

"Parker, listen to me, you know, something's going to happen, we just missed the Star Child, but he'll be back," Lois remarked as Peter stepped up.

He knew that the Star Child would be back and he knew this Kang guy was going to come back too. He saw the technology although it left in a flash of light. There was so much chaos and Peter swore he saw SHIELD on the ground.

' _And if SHIELD is here, then old Nicky boy must not be far behind,"_ Peter thought to himself as he kept his expression focused. _'And I can't even suit up with Lois Lane watching me like a hawk.'_

"What now?" Lois asked to Peter.

Peter decided to pull a huge trump card, even though it did sound kind of lame. Still desperate times called for desperate actions. "I….um, well I kind have to use the bathroom."

Lois's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Lois asked to him and Peter nodded his head. She resisted the urge to facepalm. She very nearly missed Brock but maybe she should not get carried away. "Unless it's a medical emergency you stay there, you could get that one photo that makes Jameson happy."

Peter agreed but he heard the humming of the ship. While Lois was distracted for about five seconds, he made his move.

Lois's eyes widened as she saw the ships. This was the type of thing her father ranted about constantly these days. She kept following them with wide eyes as her mouth hung open, numbly watching their progress.

"Whoa," Lois breathed, unable to believe the ship that was above her head.

Elsewhere on the ground, Iron Man was back into the swing of things, followed by the rest of the Avengers.

"He's coming back, then he's gone but now he's back, of course he is," Iron Man offered in a tense tone of voice, as he once again tried to break through the technological barrier that was put up. "Damn it, why can't I get through?"

"I told you, sir, the technology is far more advanced, there's no way any technology know to this time can break the barrier," JARVIS thought.

Captain America looked up as his gaze followed the ship, like the old veteran he was, he was trying to formulate some kind of strategy that would allow him to break through different barriers.

"Technology, all of it, there's flaws, it's been the case since World War II, it's always been the case," Captain America offered as he turned to Wasp.

Ant Man, who had been standing in the background, mostly to make sure that there wasn't too much collateral damage, offered his input. "There's…well I don't know."

"Can't pull an explanation out of your ass this time, can ya, Pym?" Hawkeye asked but he tried to radio for help although there was nothing but a garbled transmission coming in.

"Well, he's exploited our technological flaws," Ms. Marvel commented before she expanded on that thought. "He's…..well Kang's trying to find a way to break down the barriers and cause us a fit."

"If all technology on Earth is taken down that means…." Wasp remarked before she whistled and turned to Iron Man.

Iron Man stood before them, immobile.

Tony inside the suit was freaking out, Kang had managed to find a way to temporary shut down all technology, including his own. Inside the suit, there were fail safes, but it was a matter of trying to access them which presented a problem.

"Come on Tony, it's not the suit, it's the man inside, now think," Tony commented as he tapped on the side of his suit.

"Well, this solution's low tech, but it will get their attention," Hawkeye commented as he drew back his arrow before turning towards the Hulk. "Are you up for a little more smashing, big guy?"

Hulk cracked his knuckles as a smile crossed his face. "Did you even have to ask?"

"No, I didn't," Hawkeye offered as he went, ready, aim, fire.

The arrows bounced off of the ship like spitballs off of a battle ship but it never the less got the attention of everyone involved.

Hulk pulled up a car that had been overturned.

"Hope this guy has good insurance," Hulk growled as he flung the car into the air and smashed it into the pod.

A second wave of scarabs were released and they were far more dangerous than the first wave. They fired at the crowd and the SHIELD agents had to take them out with what they could. Even though it meant chucking their weapons into the air and trying to take them out that way.

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

The Thing decided that no fancy alien technology from the future was above being clobbered. His large rocky fist smashed into the ship and caused it to sputter out of control. The Thing was really enjoying the fact that he put these ships in their place.

The Human Torch smiled as he got super hot but the ships sprayed flame retardant foam to put his fire out.

"Be careful! The ships are starting to scan for weakness," Reed commented as he tried to analyze them hoping to pinpoint their weaknesses.

"Yeah, thanks for the update, Doctor Obvious!" Johnny snapped loudly as he scrambled to his feet but he was slipping and sliding everywhere.

"Just improvise, Johnny," Susan commented as she closed her eyes and caused several ships to crash through the invisible force fields that she manifested around her.

The other ships phased through it making a steady path towards her and Susan put her hands up, preparing for the impact.

Nightcrawler teleported in and used his tail to fling some of the debris that he picked up, before he teleported out of the way so he did not get hit.

"Chill out!" Iceman commented as he frozen the ships in place.

"Chill out? Seriously, Iceman that's fucking stupid!" Boom Boom stated as she charged her cherry bombs, before she handed them off to an entire line of Multiple dupes, all of which were armed with sling shots.

The bombs launched into the ships and took them out.

Cyclops got to his feet, before he aimed his visor and fired. His optic blasts barely dented the ships. He was knocked backwards.

"Watch your back, fearless leader," Jubilee said as she used the blasts from her hand to disrupt the ships and she struck a triumphant pose, a bright smile crossing her face as she bounced up, and down rather enticingly. "YEAH!

Scott rolled over, shaken but he saw a big green shape over him and the Hulk picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey wait a minute…."

"Start blasting," Hulk growled as he hurled Scott through the air like a super ball and Scott screamed, as his glasses flew off and his uncontrolled blasts worked wonders in weakening the ships.

Hulk watched Scott's progress before he landed to the ground with a huge crunch. "Wuss, I didn't even throw you that hard."

Thor popped over and hurled Mjolnir against the ships, the weapon bouncing off of them with a bang, bang, bang, before it came back into Thor's hand.

"I believe I got more of them," Thor commented to Hulk and the not so jolly green giant growled.

"We'll see about that, Goldilocks," Hulk growled but Wasp showed up in one of the crashed SHIELD vehicles.

She blasted the attack pods with it, she'd managed to tinker with it enough to get it working, or at least give her an enhanced version of her stingers.

Kang watched the battle, the heroes amused him with their efforts, and he saw one of them swing in. He knew him as Spider-Man but all of the heroes could pop in, it didn't matter.

Suddenly his ship was causing a malfunction and his override was being overridden. The Conqueror wondered how they could be but then he realized.

"So, you've decided to hide behind your technology, Star Child," Kang commented as he crossed his arms. He activated the ship's drive and decided to flash everything out of there.

He would take the fight to the alien's own backyard.

* * *

 

Harry proved that he was able to trick an enemy into making a foolish mistake that they should not have. In fact, it was only elementary that he brought the ship to his own backyard. Green eyes flickered as he kept his gaze firmly upon the enemy structure and waited, each tick of the clock.

"Locking onto the system now," Lara offered to Harry and Harry nodded, before Kara followed him.

"Diversion," Harry told the girls who all nodded. He trusted that they would need to get done, what needed to be done.

As for Harry, well he was going to make his way onto the ship. Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, and Triplicate Girl followed him. He knew from the offset that it was the biggest and baddest ship, therefore it would have Kang on it. The emerald eyed wizard watched with a smile twisting over his face as he bent his knees and jumped.

The field around the ship flickered but Harry closed his eyes. Teleporting inside was a no go, obviously someone like Kang would have seen that coming. He tried to scan the ship.

' _Lead, of course,'_ Harry thought and it was covered with another layer of something that blocked any transfigurations. He had to admit that Kang covered all of his bases.

An energy beam shot out but Harry dodged it in mid air, doing a pivoting swing, before he created a shield around himself. The beams bounced off but Harry had to keep moving. He knew that if he allowed these beams to slice into him, that would be the end. He raised his arms up before he swung as hard as he could manage.

His super strength rattled the ship as he saw Jean using her Phoenix Force powers to destroy a few of the scarabs who tried to break down the defenses of the Fortress. Not that it would happen but still Harry did not want anything to compromise the Fortress, whether it be the fake or the real, remote of a chance as it might be.

' _Immobilizer beam at two hundred feet,'_ Harry thought to the AI's within the Fortress, and he hoped that this would be the one thing to destabilize the defenses, at least long enough for him to get into the ship and take care of business.

A golden beam shot out from the Fortress of Solitude and with a bang locked onto the ship. The ship glowed as it tried to shift and switch out of the way. No matter what though, that ship was not going anywhere and that was just the way Harry preferred it.

' _I think you did it, Har-rell,'_ Saturn Girl remarked as she looked towards him with adoring eyes.

' _Was there ever any doubt?'_ Triplicate Girl asked as she split off into three. Two of them tried to find their way around the ship to divert the fire.

Harry made his way onto the ship, his eyes taking everything in and he kept moving forwards, his heart hammering a steady beat.

' _I've diverted them away,'_ M'gann thought to them and Harry smiled as he saw Kara hovering outside of the window, before she clapped her hands really hard and caused a sonic boom that caused the scarabs to explode into particles.

"So we come face to face at last, Star Child."

Harry turned his attention to the Conqueror who was standing before him. Kang's blue face was filled with malicious intentions and the emerald eyed wizard wondered what he did this time.

"So, you're here and you're ready to conquer," Harry commented as his eyes locked onto him and he tried to find some kind of pattern in his moments.

Kang lifted a hand and an energy field appeared around Harry. The emerald eyed enchanter narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head back as he cracked and then snapping his entire body forward he hammered his way through the force cage that surrounded him. Using his momentum he aimed a sonically enhanced punch at Kang's head but another energy field popped up to protect the would be conqueror.

The shield deflected Harry back and Kang stood before him. Kang aimed his hand and sent a blue light towards Harry but he dodged it. Several orbs rotated in the air, directed by Kang.

Harry smiled and squinted his eyes before he used heat vision to blow them up. His heat focused blasts nailed them one at a time and they dropped down, reduced to cinders.

Kang and Harry tried to attack each other at the same time but their attacks cancelled each other out. An energy beam shot from Kang but Harry blocked it with a shield and fired three more attacks back at Kang.

"We're pretty evenly matched, aren't we?" Harry asked as he lit his attacks up, before started to drill Kang with a series of multicolored fireballs sent from his hands.

Kang's armor blocked most of the impact although he was feeling the heat in more ways than one. He lifted a hand and chopped it towards Harry's chest.

Harry flew down to the ground and landed with a crash. He was beneath Kang's feet, who lifted up from his energy attack.

An energy field appeared around Harry and the telekinetic pulse knocked Kang back. The conqueror from the future bounced back and continued to fire forward with the attack. All that both enemies achieved were multi colored blasts of light firing against each other.

"We're extremely evenly matched," Harry repeated and Kang's inclined his head for a slight moment with a nod before he tried to tie Harry up but the emerald eyed wizard avoided the attacks.

"Yes, we are, because we are more similar than you think," Kang commented as he raised his hands up and sent Harry flying backwards with the latest attack.

The extra-terrestrial hero flipped himself around and bouncing off the wall he fire himself back at Kang. He channeled as much solar energy that he could through his hands before closing his eyes and fired the attacks forward.

The solar energy drilled Kang through the chest and sent the enemy back.

"You can't defeat me," Kang remarked as the energy fields surrounded him. The green eyed wizard avoided the attacks, which appeared to slice through flesh, even flesh that was a strong as Harry.

"I've heard that statement so many fucking times, I'm almost choking on it," Harry said back to him as he deflected the beams and fired them back Kang at with blinding speed leaving him unable to counter. As a result they nailed Kang hard.

Kang was slightly injured as this was not going the way that he wanted it to. His eyes watered as his arms stung from the energy beams firing back into them.

"You can't defeat me so it is…."

Kang was silenced from that attempted attack and Harry fired back at him again, again, again, the blasts continued to drill a thick path through Kang. He was staggered back against the wall and the two prepared to go into the next round.

' _Concussive blast, now.'_

Harry projected that thought back through to the Fortress and the concussive blast hammered into the ship frying all of the on board systems, at least the ones that fired the weapons.

Kang's eyes followed to the view screen and he saw that everything was jammed. Angrily, he picked up a blaster and fired towards Harry.

Harry cartwheeled in midair and fired his energy blasts back towards his enemy. The blasts rocked his enemy and staggered him back awkwardly. The emerald eyes of Harry continued to flare with even more frustrating thoughts.

' _Come on, do it, hit him again,'_ Harry thought it as he manifested another energy attack towards him.

Phantom Girl grabbed Kang through the wall but he shifted the density in the wall which trapped her.

Triplicate Girl circled Kang and launched her fists into him with a ballistic fury and cracked against him. The conqueror from the future stepped back.

Saturn Girl once again popped in, her team was going to give all the time that Harry was going to need. The blonde pushed herself back and used her telepathic abilities to distract Kang and cause him to fight enemies that weren't really there.

That did not fool him for long as he grabbed Saturn Girl by the throat and threw her forward.

Harry caught Saturn Girl in his arms before she landed onto the metal floor. She smiled, but there was no time to enjoy the sensations of being in his arms. Kang blasted at him.

' _So any plan?'_ Saturn Girl thought to him and Harry's smile crossed over his face.

' _I got one….but it's a risk,'_ Harry thought to her and Saturn Girl wondered what he had on his mind.

He had been known throughout her time as someone who was able to pull off the impossible, even when the odds were stacked against him and defeat looked inevitable. The blonde thought that she should trust in Harry. He could do anything.

Harry smiled as he looked at Kang, lifting his hand and made the international symbol for "just bring it".

Kang, needless to say, brought it. He rushed forward and Harry thought he saw a flaw that he could exploit. He had been making Kang fire everything at him so Harry could learn his fighting style and find a way to defeat him.

Some of the best battles were won by learning all of the tricks of your enemy.

Kang was confident, the suit would prevent Har-Rell from reading his body language and exploiting a way to defeat him. The man stepped forward and went towards him, trying to stab him with a dagger through the chest.

A dagger appeared in Harry's hand and blocked Kang's attack. Both clashed the energy daggers together, sparks flying from the knife fight that was beginning. The clangs, the scraps, and the groans could be heard as Harry knocked his enemy back with precision, before he whipped around. The daggers clashed together, crack, crack.

He found the latch on the suit and sent a magical discharge into it, before he grabbed Kang and hurled both of them through the window.

Kang and Harry fell towards the Arctic ground, landing in the snow and the ice with a loud smash.

The snow kicked up before it then cleared and both of them stared each other down, hearts thumping against their chest. Kang found himself exposed and Harry manifested an energy blast from his hand.

The magical energy blasted through Kang's suit and right through his nervous system. His eyes bugged out of his head nearly as he felt everything flow through his body. It was pain beyond everything that he ever received.

Harry stood over Kang, he had managed to defeat him. The shallow breath went through Kang's body as Harry stood over him.

"Hey, Fury," Harry said over the communication link.

"How did you get this frequency?" Fury demanded.

Harry smiled. "You're welcome for saving the world….and I've got a prisoner for you to pick up. A new guest to keep that yappy bastard company."

"SHIELD will be there in five minutes," Fury informed Harry and Harry smiled.

"Well he's not going anywhere," Harry concluded as he rolled over his enemy in the snow and only heard a faint heartbeat.

* * *

 

Kang sat in the cell that SHIELD had brought him to, never blinking. Fury stood on the other side of him. Both stubborn forces stared each other down and a third stubborn force showed up next, that being Harry Potter.

All of those stubborn people being in one place was like a powder keg that was waiting to be undone at any moment. Kang paused for a few seconds before he spoke in an honest and quite frankly tense tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter what I do from this point forward, your fates have all been sealed thanks to your actions," Kang remarked as his eyes focused on Harry's. "You sacrificed many because of your mere presence here."

"Yeah….that's night, but do you have any proof?" Fury asked as he stared at Kang.

Kang snorted as he continued to keep his expression on Fury. "You primitives are too preoccupied with the here and the now. I could give you all of the proof you could ever desire, but since it is not presently happening, it will be irrelevant to you."

Harry wondered what Kang was speaking about but he thought that the man was just looking for an excuse to take over the world. His green eyes focused on the conqueror, stripped of his technology.

"We are more alike than you ever know, Harry Potter," Kang remarked to Harry. "We both will do anything for the one's we love and would sacrifice the lives of many if it meant preserving those who are closest to us."

Harry made a noise that resembled deepest skepticism which Kang caught onto causing him to frown.

"Like it or not, I am and always will be what you could become," Kang offered him with a nasty stare focused on Harry. "Someday, you will understand. You have plenty of time. Most will be dust before you barely hit your prime. And that is if they are not killed first by the terrors you have brought to this world by your mere presence."

Harry was silent, not even bothering to acknowledge his words with any of his own and Kang's expression twisted to one of utter and serene calmness. There was a few seconds where the would be ruler almost was thinking intently and then the green eyes of Harry flickered back towards him, callously and carefully.

"One day, you will understand better than anyone else," Kang added to him. "You have a noble heart and you are a valiant warrior but you can't save everyone, unless through conquest."

"Okay, visiting hours are over," Fury remarked as he lead Harry over from the cell. "Can't help but think he has a point."

"Careful Fury," Harry warned him, the Commander of SHIELD was traveling down some rather treacherous territory and Harry did not want to talk about it.

"Well ever since you arrived….there has been more than a few threats that have been after your head," Fury offered as he kept his eyes on Harry. "Bastion, Tyrell, and now Kang. And you have this outpost in the Artic that SHIELD has not been able to even tap into."

Harry was not going to be even bother reprimanding Fury for this, the fact of the matter was that Fury was going to do what Fury was going to do. That was just how the man rolled, like it or not. That was the bottom line.

"I think that you're slipping," Fury offered Harry and his green eyes flickered towards the one eye of Fury. "Don't forget that you're here because certain people have allowed it."

"Fury, I've told you this before, you'd rather have me as your friend, then have me as an enemy," Harry warned him, knowing that Fury was traveling down a dangerous road.

Fury said nothing else as Harry spun around and saw the three Legion of Super Heroes girls standing next to him.

"He is well known for being paranoid but seeing it here and the now, the records do not do him justice," Saturn Girl commented to Harry as the blonde focused on his blazing green eyes. They were truly a marvel up close. The rest of his body was not too bad either, in fact it was great, but it was his eyes that were truly a defining feature with him.

"So….I guess now that Kang is going, you girls will be heading out of here," Harry stated to them and Saturn Girl leaned towards him with a smile crossing her face.

"Yes, we must be returning back to the 31st century….there are threats in that time, although….perhaps one day you can return the favor and visit us in our time," Saturn Girl commented in a light tone as her gaze traveled up and down Harry's face. Her smile got wider and bright as she commented. "I can't speak for the rest of the members of the Legion but I'd love to have you."

"We all would love to have you," Phantom Girl stated as she threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug.

"Yes, all of us," Triplicate Girl offered as her arms wrapped around his waist again and she pulled him into a hug. It seemed like all of the dupes wanted their turn with Harry and Harry found himself squashed between three extremely beautiful females.

There were far worse ways to go out, that was for sure.

Saturn Girl was the last one and she leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing across Harry's lips. He grabbed his arms around her lithe waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"A promise…for the future," Saturn Girl remarked as she ran her hands through his hair. He looked so sexy with it sticking up.

The Legion females disappeared.

"Even in the future, they still come after you," Rogue commented as she walked up from behind Harry. "You got the touch, Sugah."

"So what did you think of the Fortress?" Harry asked her and Kitty jumped in.

"It was amazing," Kitty commented in a bright tone of voice.

Harry smiled; he was glad that they approved, because it was merely the dummy outpost. He could not wait to take them to the real thing but for now some things should be for the legacy of Krypton and no outsiders should be allowed inside.

It was time to go back home, providing nothing else happened today. And judging Harry's luck, it was possible.

* * *

 

"So how about it toots, me and you, making sweat hot, monkey love to the latest Lupin porno. What do you say?"

There was a loud smack that resounded across the office and a middle aged man with a mullet and a mustache stood in the background, feeling his cheek sting from the impact of the slap. He was the type who thought he was some kind of sex symbol even though he was the furthest thing from the fact. He was that person who had chest hairs on his chest hairs and was just gross.

The man chuckled before he remarked. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Lois rolled her eyes but said nothing as she went to type her latest story about Kang. Once again the mysterious Star Child swooped in and tried to save the day. Lois was not going to lie, she was rather curious to see what he was going to do next.

Betty smiled as well as she heard his efforts. She bent down in front of Lois's desk as she placed her hands down. "Lombard's like oh for….what now?"

"Oh I've lost count," Lois commented in a stiff tone as she was putting the finishing touches on the rough draft of the story.

"YOU MEAN SPIDER-MAN WAS THERE AND YOU DIDN'T GET ANY PICTURES OF HIM!"

Lois felt another few months taken off of her hearing as J. Jonah Jameson yelled at Peter Parker, who twitched. She waited for the bomb to drop.

' _Three, two, one,'_ Lois thought.

"Parker, you're fired!" Jameson stated as he rose to his feet.

Lois smiled in amusement. This was about the third time that happened this week. She was about ready to change Parker's last name to Jetson because he got fired so much. A smile crossed her lips as Betty leaned over the desk.

"So….do you want to be the one to tell Mr. Jameson that he can't technically fire Peter or should I?" Betty asked as she bent forward and Lois caught a glimpse of her cleavage along with a hint of her black bra.

"And miss the entertainment, you have to be kidding," Lois remarked with a thinly veiled chuckle as her mouth curled into a smile.

Peter walked out as Lois spun around but that was not who caught her attention. Her eyes perked up as she saw him. Betty appeared to notice him as well.

' _Wow,'_ Lois thought, really there was no other word to describe this vision before her than wow.

Lois was not taking her eyes off of him any time soon; rather her expression was following him. He was tall with dark hair and blazing green eyes.

"Ah man, " Lombard stated, this was the kind of guy that made all honest looking Joes like him look bad.

Harry Potter was here, walking with Kara, who was dressed in a business suit with dark hair and glasses. Jean wore the same thing, although minus the glasses and her hair tied back in a ponytail. Gwen turned up as well, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Kitty dressed in a black t-shirt, with a leather jacket, and tight black leather pants, along with gloves.

She thought about bringing Lockheed to the party but thought better of it in the end. That was something that should be saved for another time. The brunette's eyes flickered with amusement and mirth at the trouble that could cause.

Laura brought up the rear, she was acting as Harry's bodyguard. Although she didn't know why because no one in their right mind was going to mess with him.

Then again, given some of those brain surgeons in the Friends of Humanity, Laura thought she should reevaluate the collective intelligence of people in this day and age.

Jameson's head popped out of the office as he did not see work. "What….what in the devil are you doing? I don't hear the sound of working."

"Hello, Mr. Jameson," Harry remarked as Jameson spun around.

"If you're here to apply for the job of reporter well you're too late, it's been filled," Jameson remarked as he leaned towards Harry. "So why don't you…."

"Mr. Jameson, I'm Harry Potter, I believe you got the message that I purchased a controlling interest in the Daily Bugle," Harry informed him.

Harry had been interested in getting shares in the media before, especially when Creed was starting up with his bullshit but now he was finally able to pull the trigger.

Lois pinpointed here exactly where the wind got taken out of Jameson's sales.

"Oh, right, yes, I got that memo," Jameson said softly.

Lois thought the world was going to collapse because J. Jonah Jameson had used an indoor voice, surely it was the sign of the apocalypse. She smiled as she wanted to say something or figure it out.

"So why don't you come in my office and we'll….talk business," Jameson offered to Harry in a small voice.

"That'd be good," Harry remarked in a polite voice, offering Jameson no indication of what he was going to say.

Chloe turned up at this point, she was coming to visit Lois.

"What is Harry doing here?" Chloe wondered to Lois, with a raised eyebrow.

Although she started to blink and realized that if she saw a group of attractive females roaming around, Harry could not be far behind. That was just how things tended to work. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Hey Chlo….wait you know him?" Lois asked to Chloe and the blonde smiled.

"Yes, we've met," Chloe remarked to Lois, smiling as her cousin greeted her. "So how is the big shot reporter doing or are you too good for the little people?"

"Big shot reporting doesn't pay as much as you think it does, Chloe," Lois remarked as she leaned to double check what she wrote on the paper.

"And there's another story about….The Star Child," Chloe commented as she tapped on the paper. "One might think that you've gotten an obsession about him."

"I'm not obsessed, it's just professional curiosity," Lois offered to Chloe as she frowned. "Besides, don't you have that entire wall dedicated to that Arcane guy?"

Chloe nodded as she raised her hands before she remarked with a swift, "Guilty as charged."

"Well, the Star Child…I think he's just that much better than Arcane and we've spoken together….briefly….no more than fifteen minutes of conversation, but hey it's something," Los remarked to Chloe.

Chloe was trying not to look smug at the fact that she knew something that Lois did not know. She would have to have the grin surgically removed from her face.

"I wonder what he's talking to Jameson about," Chloe said as she watched the office.

She wished that she had super hearing now because it would be an extremely useful power. Then again, there were a lot of super powers that would be useful in finding information.

"So how are you doing with that Creed story?" Chloe asked Lois and the woman's face contorted into a smile. Betty slipped off at this point and Gwen moved over to take her place.

"I wish I could say that I'm making some kind of headway but…..no luck so far," Lois admitted as she wanted to bang her head into some kind of hard object to exercise her frustrations out. "Something's got to break, I don't know what it would be."

"Someone that obnoxious has to have a skeleton in their closet," Gwen commented.

She had to deal with those junior Friends of Humanity members goosestepping through the hallways of Midtown High like they were the Hitler Youth. Gwen knew that her and Chloe were toeing a very dangerous line. The two of them, along with Mary Jane and Liz had all gotten a Saturday detention for standing up to someone who was being bullied by the junior Friends of Humanity.

"Harry!" Chloe remarked as Kara, Jean, Laura, and Kitty exited the office along with Harry.

"Hey, Chloe, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he pulled the young blonde into a hug.

"Just hanging out here, nothing else better to do with my life," Chloe commented as she shrugged her shoulder. "I don't think you've been introduced to my cousin….Lois, Lois Lane."

"Ah yes, Miss Lane," Harry remarked with a thinly veiled smirk crossing his face as he eyed Lois. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"I don't….think we have," Lois agreed, she tried hard not to be flustered, especially with the new member of the Board of Directors that was standing behind her. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Please, Harry," Harry commented to Lois with a smile as he took her hand in a firm grip which she returned.

"Then, Lois," Lois said as she looked at Harry in the face, the glasses covering his face but his green eyes were still visible from behind them.

Harry knew that his disguise worked out rather well or Lois could not see past a pair of glasses. He was willing to go either way.

"I've heard a lot about your work, Lois," Harry informed her with a smile.

Lois nearly jumped out of the chair, much to the amusement of Lois, Chloe, Kara, Kitty, and Jean.

"Well, look at the time, I must be going," Harry said as he watched Lois with a wide smile across his face. "It's nice meeting you Lois."

The group walked off, except for Gwen, who decided to stay around to hang out with Chloe and Lois.

' _Well you've worked up some anticipation in her mind,'_ Jean thought in amusement as Kitty was barely holding in her laughter.

"So how's Lucy?"

"Overseas at boarding school still…..I think she's doing fine, she hasn't gotten in trouble with a loan shark….again."

* * *

 

"You'll find that my qualifications are in order, Mr. Potter,' Susan commented as she was dressed in a business suit, along with a blouse that had a few buttons unbuttoned to show her cleavage. The micro-mini skirt that she wore covered her legs and she shifted for a second, legs crossed to give Harry a hint of the stockings. A pair of glasses rested over her sparkling blue eyes.

Harry took a look at her credentials and he was not going to lie, she was more than qualified. In more than one ways than one.

"Seriously though Harry, I hope that you'd consider giving me the job," Susan stated as she leaned forward on the desk, her breasts pushed out for him. "Being in the Baxter Building twenty four seven…it's starting to give me stress."

Harry got up to his feet and walked over to stand behind her before he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to rub her shoulders with circular motions.

"Is that helping with your stress levels?" Harry asked Susan as he started to whisper in her ear.

Susan blinked as he slipped the jacket off to get better access to her shoulders. The blonde's pleasure centers were stimulate by his amazing hands as he worked his thumbs into her shoulders. He also got the back of her neck.

She felt herself slip slowly in a catatonic state of relaxation and this caused more of her to tingle and the blonde's eyes closed as she felt the pleasure, a smile crossing her face.

"Yes, I feel….I feel amazing," Susan allowed, as she felt a pleasurable heat go through her body.

"You'll find that there are many perks involved with getting this job," Harry commented as he ran his hands down her, as he got down onto his feet, and allowed her to kick her shoes off. He grabbed her foot and began to give her a foot massage.

Susan's expression became one of sheer lust, as the blonde haired heroine felt such magic up her feet and through her legs. The magic traveled up her limbs and stopped at her pussy, causing the warmth to caused her to nearly to become undone.

"Are you happy with the perks so far?" Harry asked her with a smile on his face and he kept his hand running down her foot, rubbing it with circular motions.

Susan felt a tingle as her pussy burned for him and hungered for one thing and one thing only to have him inside her.

"Hmm," Harry asked her and Susan's eyes flickered before she gave a slight lustful moan of yes.

Harry ran his hand up her stocking clad lad and slowly teased her, but she locked her legs around his waist.

"I want you in me now," Susan stated, as she leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The twenty year old woman happily invaded the mouth of a young man who was going to pay attention to certain signals. He made her feel so good and she leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Susan's fingers dug into his back as she pulled his shirt off. She revealed the drool worthy physique that Harry had underneath his shirt. She stopped cold and admired him, using her hand to trace the muscles.

Harry lifted her up and tipped her back on the desk, the items clearing as he parted her legs, before sliding his hand up to rest on her thigh.

"Well, you're ready to go," Harry remarked to her, a smile crossing his face as Susan's eyes flickered with lust and desire as she watched him.

"Yes, inside me, before I lose it," Susan panted heavily as she spread her legs for him even more. The blonde was completely about to lose her mind.

"Good things come to those who wait, my dear," Harry stated as he reached further.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry parted the blonde's thighs as he reached between her legs and pumped his fingers into her tight pussy. Susan Storm closed her eyes as Harry used one hand to pump into her pussy and used the other hand to work open the front of her blouse, to try and reveal her perky breasts to the world.

"Beautiful," Harry commented as he pulled off her blouse to reveal the flesh. Her D-Cup breasts were encased in a blue bra, with nipples that poked out through them.

"Thank you….oh Harry, I need you really bed," Susan stated as Harry worked her up to wetness and the blonde bit her lip, everything felt so good, more good that she could ever describe.

Harry lifted her up and his erect cock pulsed over her wet entrance. The blonde eagerly anticipated him as she pulled himself over onto his lap.

Susan's lips met Harry's with a searing kiss, working her tongue into him. He worked his hands over her, tempting and torturing every inch of her body, working her flesh over with expert skill. Susan was not going to deny this feeling, how good it felt.

Yet her pussy hungered for the meat that was between Harry's legs and she was going to have it, one way or another, she was going to have it. Her pussy hovered over his throbbing cock as she prepared to allow him to invade her. The blonde bit down on her lips excitedly.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight," Harry grunted as his cock shoved into Susan's pussy.

She bit down on her lip, to block out the pain of him invading her gave the blonde but that was second only to the pleasure that happened. Harry grabbed her around the waist and roamed his hands all over her sexy body.

"This feels so good," Susan admitted as her silken walls caressed his throbbing cock. Her pussy was really wet and she came just from the sensations of Harry running his hands all over her upper body, eyes screwed shut as she felt the pleasure course through her.

Harry knew that it was about to get better, as she lifted herself up until his cock was only touching her lips before spearing herself down onto him. Her tight cunt wrapped around him, caressing him with the walls, giving him an amazing feeling. She hugged him tightly into her as her cunt hugged tightly around his cock. Harry knew what he wanted to do and he indulged himself by sucking on her tender flesh and erect nipples.

"Yes, Harry," Susan panted as her eyes fluttered shot as Harry slid in and out of her dripping pussy, exposing her to sensations that she only dreamed about.

The blonde rose herself up and lowered herself onto his throbbing pole. She could see the feelings of desire dancing in his green eyes and she was determined beyond all measure to increase these feelings. The blonde hugged herself around his tight pole and kept riding him until the end. She sped up the motions as she squeezed him with her tight center and Harry reached around, cupping her breasts.

"More," Susan panted as she lifted up and drilled herself down onto his throbbing length. Yeah, this made her feel the best she ever did.

She gyrated her hips up and down onto his flesh pole, making her feel the rush into him. Susan's walls tightened around him as she continued to keep up a steady amount of momentum. The throbbing shaft entering in and out of her was beyond all measure and increased the pleasure that she had.

"Damn it, keep it up," Susan breathed as she bit down on her lip.

She felt so good, so good and she could not believe that this cock stretched her out in so many waves. She was so tight but she was going to feel a tiny bit looser after tonight. The blonde's riding continued on him, bouncing up and down as she tried to drive him closer to the edge.

Harry felt her hands roam down his body and the feeling of her tits pressed against his chest as she rode him, well that was a great thing to say the least. Her superhot cunt pressed against his throbbing length. The blonde's expression continued to be even more labored as she rode him up and down.

He thrust himself up into her and she felt his member continue to cause her nerve endings to jolt. His hands gave her a few gentle caresses and drove her near the edge; his fingers tweaked and pinched her nipples as she was being brought closer and closer to the edge.

"Harry, I want more, give me more," Susan told him as her breasts bounced enticingly in front of his face.

Harry reversed the positioning and pulled out as he hovered over her entrance. Her pussy started to drip in thinly veiled anticipation for even more and she wondered how much that she could take.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Test my limits Harry," Susan encouraged him as she spread her lips.

They dripped for him, pink and inviting and Harry could not wait to have his cock wrapped in them once again. The blonde's expression perked up, along with her nipples as Harry drilled into her super tight pussy. The walls wrapped around his throbbing member as he sped up the pace, going into her at the speed of a blur.

Susan moaned and bucked her hips up, she was in heaven, no this was better than heaven. This was a pure erotic thrill ride and she was happy to be in it every step of the way. His throbbing manhood kept working into her, slamming into her tight cunt and pushed into her.

"Yes….yes that's it, deeper, harder," Susan stated as Harry threw her legs up and began to caress and lick her thighs.

She tightened around his invading prick and Harry drilled into her in response. Their two organs were magnificent as Susan arched her hips up, meeting his thrusts.

"Damn it Harry, take that cock into me, I need it, I live for it!" Susan yelled as Harry felt her utterly damp pussy lubricate his cock.

"Nympho," Harry whispered in her ears and she locked her sexy legs around his waist, before pushing his face into her tits, to allow him to suck at them.

"Yes, yours, now fuck me, fuck me until I can't take it anymore, shit yes," Susan breathed as her hair framed her face and sweat dripped down.

The love making part of it was over and now all Susan wanted was a good old fashioned fucking. Harry kept drilling into her tight pussy and he was never going to slow down. That excited her, she had a lot of pent up sexual frustrations to work out and all twelve inches of him buried inside her, it took her body on an erotic joyride the likes of which no one has ever seen. The blonde's lips continued to devour him as he buried himself deeper into her.

"Take me Harry, oh yeah, fucking make me yours," Susan panted as he continued to suck on her breasts like a starving babe. This got Susan all had and the member of the Fantastic Four thought that she made the right choice.

Harry felt her tight cunt devour him as he continued to make deeper passes into her and he tightened around her. The blonde's expression was that of pure erotic ecstasy.

He pulled out of her which caused Susan's eyes to flood over with confusion and Harry smiled towards her.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees so I can see your sweet ass," Harry remarked as Susan smiled, despite her pussy being slightly tender from being drilled hard.

The blonde got on her hands and knees, with her hips perched towards him and she wiggled her ass at him.

"Take your best shot, lover," Susan remarked with a saucy smile as the blonde continued to wiggle her ass towards him.

Harry smiled, he enjoyed the challenge for sure and he grabbed her around the hips as he took aim with his throbbing cock. Her lips dripped with the pleasure from him and he prepared himself to invade her tight orifice.

"Harry don't you dare tease me too much," Susan begged as she pushed her hips towards him and she wiggled her delicious rump.

Harry grabbed her around the hips and gave her a swat on the rear which she squealed about. Then without warning, Harry plunged his throbbing length into her moist womanhood and Susan's expression was one with thinly veiled lust.

"YES!" Susan screamed as he filled her anew. "DRILL ME!"

Harry was not about to let such a beautiful woman down and he kept pushing himself in and out of her, the blonde's expression swimming with complete lust as he hammered into her, his balls slapping across her thighs, bringing her to utter passion and ecstasy.

His throbbing cock drilled into her pussy and the blonde squeezed around his center, breathing rather hotly as his throbbing length pushed in and out of her. Harry continued to speed up the paces and his throbbing length worked into her. The blonde's walls kept tightening around him caused him even more pleasure and Harry drilled into the blonde for all that she was worth.

Susan was causing herself to be lost in the pleasure of this amazing cock that drilled into her, going deeper and deeper into her, until she came undone and the blonde bit down on her lip, amazingly feeling the sensations of his throbbing member into her. The blonde's tightening around him got even more intense as her dripping pussy kept squeezing him and milking his invading prick. He kept drilling himself into her tight walls.

The dance continued to escalate for the next little while and Harry kept drilling into her, his throbbing member continued to drill her from behind. The blonde's expression was wide eyed and filled with amazing passion as he drilled her into the home stretch.

"Are you getting close?" Susan asked him as she felt the pleasure rock through her body, as his hands cupped her breasts.

"Depend can you take much more?" Harry whispered hotly in her ear which caused her to clench around him.

"Baby, I can take….oh everything," Susan grunted as she felt another orgasm rock her body but she was getting into the homestretch.

It was just as well as Harry was finally getting warmed down by this superhot pussy as he kept drilling into her. The blonde's expression continued to grow wide eyed until Harry finished unloading into her.

She screamed as he unloaded his thick and gooey load into her dripping cunt. Susan rode him out to the end, feeling the rush and the pleasure of him.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Susan's expression flickered with adoration as Harry had given her the thrill of his life. She got herself dressed as she leaned forward and Harry kissed her on the lips one more time. She returned the kiss hungrily.

She realized that she did not get to taste Harry's cock but she was so horny that she could not wait to have him in her. There would be a next time.

"Oh and you've got the job," Harry told her as an afterthought as he pulled her onto his lap on the chair and she cuddled onto his lap.

"Before or after that little performance," Susan offered playfully as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Well you had it before, although that was what clinched it," Harry remarked as he saw someone outside the door.

"What is it Harry?" Susan asked Harry as she snuggled into his chest.

"Ororo's outside, I think she might have been waiting outside for a long time," Harry commented to Susan.

Susan had a wicked grin on her face that he did not expect from the heroine. "Well, let her in, then darling."

Harry thought that was an idea as Ororo seemed rather tense, and he noticed that he had neglected to shut the door all the way before his activities with Susan started.

Whether or not he did that on purpose to coincide with Ororo's arrival….well a gentleman never tells.

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter "Family Ties."**


	12. Family Ties

**Chapter Twelve: Family Ties.**

Harry was as calm, cool, and casual as he could be, as he waited for Ororo to knock. After a few seconds she did.

"Come in Ororo," Harry called to her as she entered the room, with a smile barely leaving Harry's face. The green eyed wizard was enjoying this, really he was and he waited for her to enter the room.

Ororo slid into the room and walked forward, she was in a daze for a second but never the less, she snapped her head up. The dark skinned mutant sobered herself up.

"Harry, I'm going to take a walk around the school, you don't mind, do you?" Susan asked him as she paused. "Actually, do you have a Snack Bar or anything? Our meeting has left me famished."

"It's down the hall and to your right, providing the girls haven't depleted it," Harry remarked with a smile. That was the problem with having a school with nothing but a group of mutant girls; there was a chance that his food stocks got depleted thanks to their appetites.

"Thanks Harry, hello Ororo, nice to meet you again," Susan commented, thinking that she'd return later.

Harry's grin did not even leave his face as he motioned for Ororo to sit down in the chair opposite on his desk.

"Harry," Ororo commented in a brisk voice as she stepped forward.

"Ororo," Harry remarked to her as she sat down on the chair and he stared back at her. "So, how are things at the Xavier Institute?"

Ororo's expression twisted into a smile and a more businesslike manner went across her face. "Well….things are mostly going smoothly at the school. Scott suffered an injury in the battle with Kang but other than that, minor bumps and bruises." _'So no one of value got injured, that's good,'_ Harry thought to himself as Jean and Rachel snickered through the psychic link.

"It's good…." Harry remarked as Ororo shifted herself.

"It seems like your teachings have….done them good, although many are regretting their decision to stick around," Ororo remarked but then amusement crossed her face and Harry was curious as to why.

"What is it, what's so funny?" Harry asked her and Ororo was only too happy to indulge him with what was in fact so funny.

"Well, Bobby, thought that he would try and see if there was an opening at the school but the gates would not allow him inside," Ororo offered as she smirked. "It appears that your security system has a sense of humor as Bobby returned to the Xavier Institute with a shocking pink mohawk and dressed in women's clothing."

Harry snickered at this thought, given the number of pranks that Iceman pulled, it was rather ironic that he would be pranked in turn by the mansion's security system.

"My security system is….particular about who it allows into the school," Harry remarked to her. "It doesn't seem to like males but given that it's hard wired to my nervous system, that's to be expected." He did have a main office set up for public meetings with people that were of the male gender.

Ororo thought that there was some kind of reference to be made about no man being allowed inside Harry Potter but she was not about to make it out loud.

"Speaking of security systems, how is Hank doing with Xavier's?" Harry asked to Ororo and the woman smiled.

"Well Rome was not built in a day," Ororo commented to him in a light voice but she paused and then started to elaborate. "He's still trying to sort out the security system."

Ororo was not going to lie, there was something about the Mansion that made her wonder if a complete teardown and being reconstructed was in order.

"No new students have come by," Ororo remarked as Harry got up and walked over to get her a drink, which she took. Given all of the stress that she was under, it was much appreciated. "So….given that we lost our best teacher and Logan….well he's Logan."

Ororo took control of as many of the classes that she could but Charles encouraged her to let Scott teach the majority of them, to get the team members used to Scott, so they could learn to coexist with him. Personally, Ororo thought that they were wading in quicksand but supposed that she had to give Scott some time to grow into the role of being the team leader.

"You're really tense," Harry remarked as he placed his hands on Ororo's neck and started to rub it. She shivered for a second and grew rigid, as his fingers worked their magic. His green eyes were magnificent orbs that she could got lost in all day and everyday after but his fingers were just as amazing. He smiled. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, continue," Ororo informed him, feeling her stress leaving her body and Harry continued to work over the back of her neck, causing her tensions to be relieved.

Ororo held herself back with Harry before because….well she didn't think that it would be professional. Although, damn it, she was a woman, she had needs, and it wasn't like they were being fulfilled.

It was time to take drastic action and she bounced out of her chair, giving a small whirlwind effect that caused papers to scatter in the office and she rushed forward, slamming Harry back first into the wall.

Harry smiled in surprised as her lips met his. He found the hot body and large chest of this dark skinned woman against him to be rather enticing. The woman wrapped her legs around him and brushed her center against him, as her tongue invaded his mouth.

He was a man, and what a man as Ororo noted, as her legs wrapped around him. She felt the tender pleasures of his fingers working up and down her back, feeling more than flushed. The woman was feeling more pleasure than ever before and things were getting more tense for her as he rested his hands on her backside.

"Oh, is that for me?" Ororo asked as she reached down his pants shamelessly. Pure primal need ruled her, and Harry scooped her up.

With another movement, he deposited her on the desk and reached down to feel the front of her jeans.

"If you play your cards right," Harry remarked to her but he smiled. "I heard you were treated like a goddess back home."

"Well, I'm not one to brag," Ororo commented but Harry reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, to reveal smooth black flesh, with her glorious globes encased in a thin white bra that contrasted with her skin.

"Well you've never been worshiped like this," Harry commented as he kissed down her neck and nibbled on it before trailing his finger down the side of her neck, a motion that caused Ororo to shiver.

And that was before he reached down low.

**Smut/Lemon Begins**

Ororo's eyes closed shut as she felt Harry's hand travel beneath her legs. Her mind suffered a mind form of lock out and her eyes fluttered shut, the pleasure becoming so intense that she could not bear things.

Her bottom half was stripped bare and Harry smiled as he saw her dripping wet pussy before him. His hands stroked her folds and it caused her eyes to flutter shut with pleasure.

"Harry," Ororo panted and Harry continued to stroke her down low before his tongue teased her dripping wet folds with a slight lick that caused every single bit of her body to tingle with the enjoyment and arousal that one would expect.

"Relax, baby, you've seen nothing yet," Harry told her as he shoved his tongue into her sopping wet cunt and Ororo placed her hands on the table, throwing her head back with a loud groan as his tongue sped up the lips.

Harry indulged himself in this tasty pussy and he found her hands placed on the back of his head, giving him the necessary encouragement to delve in deeper. He took the encouragement and he took his tongue into her, diving into her sopping, dripping mounds. His eyes flickered as he felt his cock twitch and he continued to use his tongue as a means to bring her as much pleasure as he could manage. He cupped and played with her pussy.

"Harry, oh fuck, Harry," Ororo breathed as he reached up and cupped her breasts which tingled underneath his tongue. It made her feel amazing, he worked such magic with his tongue and his hands.

Harry grinned as he indulged herself in this goddess's pussy, his hands roaming and grabbing globes of chocolate flesh. He kept squeezing her and she moaned loudly but then his tongue kept vibrating in her center which caused her to lose all sense of herself and become undone. Her widened eyes reared back and she screamed out loud.

"HARRY!" Ororo yelled as she felt his tongue vibrate in her, causing her entire body to shake all over from pleasure she had not felt in her entire life. It was an amazing, tingling sensation, and she had to have more, no she must have more, she must have it all and she closed her eyes, as she prepared to have the entire package that came with being pleasured by Harry Potter.

Harry pulled his tongue out and she grabbed his crotch with a wide eyed look on her eyes before she dropped down to her knees.

"It's my turn to return the favor," Ororo stated as she groped Harry in her hands and dropped down to one knee. She could see that Harry was a man clearly now, and what a man. Her lips drooled, both the bottom ones and the top ones.

"I would be insulted if you…ah didn't," Harry grunted as Ororo's mouth went over his cock with ease after she licked him a few times and she closed her eyes before she began to blow him like it was her job.

Harry tightened the grip around her head, encouraging her to go up and down him flesh pole as he groped her large breasts that beckoned for him.

"That's it Storm, that's it, keep it up," Harry encouraged her as her lips moved up and down his shaft, eyes widened as she maintained eye contact.

Harry had to admit, his cock in her mouth with Ororo giving him that expression, it was sexy. He moved his hands up her tight stomach muscles and ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing them as she moaned out loud, her dripping wet pussy was obviously tingling with her arousal.

She bobbed her head around his pole, trying to get all that she could out of him, her hand moving around and squeezing his balls. It was quite the feeling as she kept her throat going down upon him, sucking and slurping his member in the most pleasurable and delightful manner. He thought his cock was going to start spurting now from her actions and Harry closed his eyes, feeling her tight mouth enclose upon him. Green eyes kept flickering with the merest motion from her as the pleasure intensified.

Ororo was determined to make him cum and she added her breasts, taking his thick length between them as she sucked on him, her eyes widened and lust ridden as she picked up more of a tempo around him, cock sliding in and out as her lips met him, sucking on his head and closing her eyes to feel the pleasure heighten.

Harry grunted after a few more seconds and he started to pump his cream into her mouth. Ororo took him into her mouth, her throat muscles milking every last drop of cum out of him as she groped his balls and stroked them, bringing his thick essence into her mouth. He kept pumping into her, drilling into her mouth.

Ororo slid back, showing Harry the cum that landed on her thumb as her nipples were erect and primed for him.

She smiled, a wicked glint in her eye as she made it start to rain in Harry's office. The droplets of water splashed over her, getting her hair soaking wet and then it started rolling down her body.

Harry watched, transfixed and he got stiff in no time, as Ororo pulled herself onto his desk properly, her legs spread for him. She was soaking wet, with water rolling down her breasts and her stiff nipples sticking out.

Ororo turned around and got on her hands and knees, before she wiggled her ass sexily at Harry. He watched the swaying of it, it was quite the delicious sight and Harry was coming close to becoming undone just by looking at it. His green eyes followed the progress of her tight ass as she looked at him, the water rolling over her body.

Harry's cock was rock hard so he wasted no time in moving over and aiming for her, drilling his throbbing length in between her dripping lips.

"Harry!" Ororo stated as she happily accepted all that he had to offer as it inserted into her. His cock was large and her lips eagerly accepted it as he pushed in and out of her, picking up a rapid rate as he picked up a certain pace within her.

"I'm going to take that pussy, it's going to be mine," Harry stated as he groped her swinging breasts.

"Do it Harry, fuck me raw," Ororo stated as he grabbed her and slammed into her from behind, feeling the love of his cock penetrating her perfect tight pussy. She was in heaven and could not wait to take more of this god's cock deep within her.

Harry tightened his grip around her breasts as he slammed his cock in and out of her. The dark skinned woman's eyes closed tight as she felt his throbbing length entering her as he drilled into her. Her pussy gave of a rather comforting heat and he could not get enough of it as he rammed into her tight center. His balls throbbed as he drilled into her tight center and continued to hammer into her.

Laura appeared at the door, watching Harry as he fucked Ororo from behind. She watched his cock slip out of her dark folds and the mutant parked herself in a chair to get a front row seat to it. She placed her hands down her pants and started to play with herself, impatiently waiting for her turn.

Harry was in his zone as he drilled his throbbing length into her dripping hot center. His green eyes swam with lust as he kept pumping inside her. Her tight center stroked him amazingly as he continued to pump into her from behind.

"Harry, give me more, I need more," Ororo begged him as she spun around and Harry captured her lips in a kiss. She hungrily attacked his lips, so sensual, so hot, as Harry buried his cock into her tight pussy. Her walls strained around him as he kept beating a steady path into her. The woman was going to take all of him into her.

Harry gave her that more and his balls kept hammering her thighs as he drilled into her pussy. He grabbed her ass and Ororo moaned loudly in her mouth, sucking on his tongue as she did so. The green eyes flickered a little bit as his throbbing cock penetrated her as his balls continued to drum a steady path down her sexy ties. The dark skinned woman felt the pleasure intensify as he worked into her, his throbbing cock continued to hammer her.

They moved into the home stretch of this round of love making, with Harry speeding up his cock until it was a blur inside her. Harry continued to work into her, feeling the tight warmth wrapped around him as he pumped into her.

Ororo gave a shrieking scream as he unloaded his burning load into her tight center after drilling her for an extremely long time. He drove her to more intense orgasms yet as he punished her pussy with his thrusts.

"Yes, so much cum," Ororo breathed as Harry pumped into her as her body shook wildly from the orgasm. Her walls kept tightening around him as Harry kept pumping his extremely large load into her, until his cum was dripping down from her tight twat.

Laura rushed over a few seconds later and attacked Ororo's pussy, licking the cum from her.

Harry watched Laura, having been stripped out of her clothes licking Ororo's pussy, he was not going to lie, that was so fucking hot. He watched the mutant lick and slurp Ororo's pussy with an animalistic furry that could not be beaten. The young wizard watched her.

He saw her pussy presented before him and Harry knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her.

"Damn, Laura, you're so fucking tight," Harry grunted as he pushed into her tight pussy and he continued to slam into her from behind.

Laura's eyes closed shut as she took him inside her, yes it was so amazing to have his cock inside her. She took his meat and everything that it was worth inside her. She bit her lip down and continued to take everything into her. The dark haired woman squeezed him as Harry continued to hammer her from behind.

Her breasts was found in his hands and Harry hammered her from behind as his throbbing cock continued to push into her from behind. The dark haired woman groaned as Harry gripped her thighs and slammed into her, giving it to her hard and rough like she wanted it, like she desired it and she took more of his cock inside her.

Harry hammered into her tight center, his cock penetrating her as he worked into her pussy. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and felt the rush a she entered her, slamming inside her. The woman took everything that he had into her and then some. Her walls wrapped tightly around him with his cock drilling into her center.

His throbbing cock made several passes inside her.

"I love this pussy so much," Harry grunted as he kept slamming his thick length into her and Laura's expression became lustful.

"Hammer me harder harder, harder, damn it!" Laura yelled at him.

Harry was not about to let her down.

"I'll do it," Harry breathed in her as he grabbed her hair. "Keep eating Ororo's pussy."

"Yes," Ororo breathed as she felt Laura's tongue up and down her tight dripping pussy. The woman bucked her hips up as she met her tongue strokes and her eyes kept blinking heatedly. She could not handle this….her dripping cunt was going to be treated.

Harry's throbbing length pumped into Laura's tight pussy as she wrapped around her as his hands roamed around her nubile young body. Her eyes screwed shut as she felt the pleasure.

"Fuck me," Laura growled for a brief second and then she returned herself to Ororo's pussy as Harry sawed into her.

Harry's thick length hammered into her from behind as her balls walloped her from behind and his member continued to drill her from behind. Her healing factor could take everything that he had to give her and then some.

Stroke after stroke as Harry whispered into her ear the ways I'm going to fuck her.

"I'm going to make it so even you're sore," Harry breathed in her ear lustfully as her pussy tightened around him as Harry penetrated into her and drilled her from behind working into her, her tight pussy milking his throbbing prick.

The dark haired woman's expression closed her eyes shut and Harry drilled into her harder as he was slowly reaching a climax. His cock drilled into her pussy as he slammed into her and Laura's cunt wrapped around him as her eyes screwed shut and her pussy tightened around him as he kept drilling inside her. The dark haired woman's expression became one of unmistakable lust as he slammed into her.

His balls tightened as he unloaded his steamy hot load into her pussy. Laura breathed as Harry's cock unloaded inside her.

Cum dripped from her pussy as she shuddered with desire but this just turned her on even more and she turned around, straddling Harry and kissing him hard as the dance was about to pick up even more.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

A girl of fifteen years of age stepped down the stairs. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt that wrapped around her developing bust line that rode up a little bit. It was a size too small for her but given her family's financial condition, it was not a choice but rather a necessity for her to wear a shirt in such a state. She wore blue jeans. Her face was bright and expressive, with a juicy pair of lips and she had budding curves around her.

Of course, her most defining feature was her green hair which she had tied back in a ponytail. She had no idea how she got such a hair color, one day she woke up and it was there. She thought about wearing a wig or dying it back but she liked it because it caused her to stand out in a High School where everyone looked, dressed, and acted the same.

A lot of her classmates were the superficial type but she found herself uncaring about that, all she cared about was being herself and doing the best that she could.

Her mother's medical bills caused her some amount of stress and that was why they were in the bad financial situation that they were in.

Lorna Dane frowned as she looked up. If her hair was the only thing that was strange about her, that would be the least of her concerns. One of her classmates was harassing her about joining something called the Friends of Humanity. Lorna hated people like this, they were nothing but bullies and terrorists as far as she was concerned.

She lost her temper and summoned a desk before she hurled it at the bitch. Said girl ducked but she freaked out, calling Lorna nothing but a filthy mutie. She was suspended from school as the board tried get things sorted out and her poor mother had been harassed by threatening phone calls.

It was only a few days ago but it seemed like years.

"There's….that's where the mutie leaves."

Lorna's eyes bugged open as she bit down on her lip and wished that these people would just leave her alone. There were about six or seven of them and they all rounded on her.

They were really big, seven grown men, going after a teenage girl with the intention to rough her up. Lorna wished she knew how to turn that power on and off at will but there was no way to figure it out. The desk was thrown because she lost her temper and flung it at the bitch.

Well if a group of thuggish men rounding upon her was not going to freak her out….she did not know what was going to. The young girl saw them knock down the gate. It had already been hastily mended.

"What do you want?" Lorna asked as one of the men grabbed her around the throat and pushed her back down.

"You'll be on your knees when you face us, mutie," one of the Friends of Humanity members stated as Lorna opened her mouth but he popped her in the face which caused her to drop. "We're going to make sure you mutants never rise."

One of the members of the Friends of Humanity held a gun and was about ready to bring this young girl out of her. She closed her eyes and tried to move.

"And we're going to take out your dumb cunt of a mother because she was the one that sired you, you dumb bitch," one of the FOH members commented as she was grabbed and held back.

Lorna's expression was flickering with pain as she had a pleading expression that resounded through her eyes and she started to breathe in and out heavily.

"P-please leave my mother alone," Lorna begged them all.

The Friends of Humanity goons grinned and one held his gun, ready to blow her brains out. He wanted the little mutant bitch to squirm. One of the members of the FOH pulled out a blackjack and held it.

"Let's beat her brains in a little bit to drive in the point," one of the goons suggested.

Suddenly and without warning, the gun was pulled from the head of the Friends of Humanity member that held it. The gun was taken apart and the bullets were removed from the clip to hover over the members of the Friends of Humanity.

They watched the bullets spinning around, rotating on the spot before the bullets impacted into their chest one at a time.

Lorna watched them fall to the ground and this caused her to be shocked. She had never seen anyone be killed before her eyes like that. She wondered if she did that and her hands started to shake. Sure they were about to kill her and maybe do worse to her mother but it was the principle of the matter.

Numbly, she got to her feet and her hands began to twitch as she saw a figure standing in the shadows, with a cape flowing behind him.

"Don't be alarmed," he stated in a calm voice as Lorna's eyes widened and she followed the progress of this figure in the shadows.

"Yeah, don't be scared, we're here to help," a young man stated in a Russian accent as he stepped forward.

"We really smoked those Friends of Humanity wankers," a man commented in an Australian accent as he laughed.

"Pyro! Shut the fuck up, she's in shock, you're not helping idiot," a woman stated from the shadows. "Look kid….we're the good guys….."

"Who are you?" Lorna asked in a numb tone of voice as she wondered about these people and her eyes kept shifting a tiny bit as she shook her head numbly.

"I'm Magneto," Magneto commented as he walked forward and faced Lorna.

"I've seen you on the news….you were attacking a bunch of people," Lorna offered to him but Magneto looked at her with a calm expression.

"Human driven media," Magneto told her as he moved towards her. "Do not be alarmed though….we wish to speak to you."

Magneto's expression became sour immediately as he could sense that he was not the only ones who had seen and heard of Lorna's plight, for the X-Men were arriving.

"Gambit, Pryo, make sure the X-Men do not get involved," Magneto whispered to them in a lowered voice.

"It'd be my pleasure, boss," Pyro commented.

"Yes, we'll give the X-Men a welcome, Cajun style" Gambit stated as he prepared to introduce the X-Men to a game of fifty two, Gambit style.

* * *

 

Harry was within his office at the Stronghold over what happened in the last few days. SHIELD was running around like chickens with their heads cut off in their attempts to locate the technology that Kang had left behind. Harry had his people round it up and he was going through the long and laborious process of sorting through everything.

"So, you've been busy, haven't you?"

Harry spun around and saw a young woman with platinum blonde hair, along with juicy red lips, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans that wrapped around her body standing behind him. It was Felicia Hardy, better known as the Black Cat and her smile widened as she'd popped up to see Harry.

"Hey, Felicia, it's been too long," Harry remarked as he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll say," Felicia commented in a murmur as she felt Harry's muscles press against her. She should have figured that he'd done some growing and she wondered if he had grown in other areas. Her mind was running wild with the possibilities but her eyes snapped up to lock onto his. The blonde remained completely calm and stoic.

"So how are you doing?" Harry asked her with a grin crossing his face as he surveyed the woman and the platinum blonde smiled as he shifted her against him.

"Oh you know me, I've been busy," Felicia stated as Harry offered her a knowing smile.

"With your day job or your night job?" Harry asked her.

Felicia smiled as she looked at him appraisingly, keeping a careful eye on him. The platinum blonde trailed her tongue around her lips for a second before she jumped back down to business. "A little of both, darling, a little of both."

She stepped forward and tightened her arms around him. Harry reached around her tightly, with the two of them enjoying the feeling of their hot bodies pressed against each other.

"So, I see," Harry informed the platinum blonde as he trailed his hands down her cheek and Felicia's expression turned into a predatory smile as her eyes traveled down him.

"Yes, and I think that you've been keeping yourself busy," Felicia purred in his ear lustfully, snaking her hand down his trousers a slight bit.

"Well we're being daring aren't we?" Harry asked to Felicia but her lips smashed against his with a smile as she continued to kiss him hot and heavily. The blonde's tongue worked into his mouth as he tightened around him as her thumb began to work its magic against her.

"Why bother to go somewhere when we're both willing and able?" Felicia asked to him with a lustful growl in his ear.

"Sounds nice," Harry grunted as she started to pull off his shirt and the Platinum blonde stepped back to strip her attire off.

**Smut/Lemon Begins**

Harry caught a good look at this vision of beauty that stood before him, dressed in a black bra that barely contained her ample breasts. Her platinum blonde hair framed her amazing face with luscious lips, bright blue eyes, and her slender shoulders were next. He followed her down, his hands placed on Felicia's smooth stomach, along with her gorgeous rear with was scantily covered with a thong. She wore black stockings that covered her legs.

"Mmm, I missed this," Felicia commented as she removed Harry's pants to show the treasure that waited for her underneath.

His large cock stood out nice and proud, waiting and willing for her to suck and suck that she did. Felicia put her juicy lips around his throbbing prick, taking her hand and squeezing his balls. The blonde speared her mouth up and down him, causing great pleasure as he went deep into her throat.

"Fucking, hell, keep that up," Harry breathed as he grabbed her face and pumped his throbbing cock deep inside her. The blonde had a talented mouth and Harry reached down to fondle her tits.

This caused her to get some form of encouragement as she speared him down her throat, further. The blonde picked up a steady pace as she kept working all twelve inches of Harry into her throat, trying to drive him closer to a conclusion.

Harry watched and waited as the moments ticked by, but Felicia removed her mouth and then her bra the rest of the way. She smiled.

"I love a big cock between my large tits," Felicia purred in a lustful manner as she stuck his throbbing length in between her tits. Harry's eyes flushed over as she started to work him over amazingly, as only she could. The platinum blonde gained momentum.

Harry was in for the ride of his life as her large tits smashed around his throbbing cock and she gave his head a sensual lick.

"Mmm, fucking hell what a right," Felicia moaned as she pumped her tits up and down his shaft, rubbing him even more. The green eyed wizard's expression flickered with thinly veiled lust as she continued to work over his shaft, his nuts slapped against her tight body, and the platinum blonde lustfully continued to work him over. She was trying to bring the cum out of him and she was not about to let up for even a second.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled down her panties, getting a good feel of her dripping wet pussy and tight ass. The blonde's expression was one of thinly veiled lust as she continued to pump her tits up and down him. She was going to make him cum, there was no question about it.

She popped her mouth around Harry's head and kept sucking on the head. The blonde's expression continued to be one in lust.

Harry saw the look in her eyes, his cock between her tits, and her mouth working him, the unrestrained lust swam through both of them and his balls throbbed with the greatest desire. He panted heavily as she continued to work his cock in between her glorious globes.

"Damn, Felicia, damn, so hot," Harry panted heavily as he manipulated her tits and she manipulated his cock with them.

"It's about to get hotter, darling, oh, fucking cum for me, cum on my tits," Felicia panted as she used her creamy globes to bring Harry closer to his edge, closer to a climax. His green eyes closed shut as he murmured as her tits gave him a once over, bringing his balls closer to a throbbing climax. His hands roamed her tits as he continued to work her over. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as Harry cupped her glorious orbs in his hands. The blonde panted, chanting for him to cum.

A few more strokes of her breasts and Harry lost his load onto her. The blonde started to pant lustfully as he pumped his throbbing penis between her breasts. Spurt after spurt of cum rocketed from him and coated her breasts with a healthy coat of spunk. The blonde kept stroking him up and down until she reached completion.

The blonde pulled out and licked her lips enticingly, before she slowly began to lick the cream off of her tits. Slowly her tongue trailed around the edge of her tis and caused her great joy as her eyes flushed over.

Harry waited for her to finish her meal and then, he pulled her up by the hair as he turned her and made her face a wall. Felicia's breasts pressed against the wall as he handled her like he owned her. The blonde's lips pursed as her thong was pulled down to reveal her juicy pussy and sexy, toned ass.

"Oh are you going to take me like the whore I am, Harry?" Felicia asked and Harry rubbed his cock head against her dripping entrance.

"Yes, but you're not just a whore," Harry commented as he teased her entrance with his cock head and grabbed her arms, holding them back. "You're…MY WHORE!"

Harry punctuated these words as his cock slid into her soaking wet cunt and continued to ram in and out of her. It was so warm that he could bury himself in here all day and make himself at home. The emerald eyed wizard continued to pick up an intense pace as his throbbing length continued to bury between her legs. The blonde panted lustfully as Harry reached around.

Felicia moaned as Harry cupped her breast with one hand, as he held both of her arms back with the other hand. His thrusts got deeper into her center and the blonde's eyes closed tightly as she was getting closer to become undone. The blonde's tightly hugged his length as he sawed into her and his balls slapped against her hips.

Harry sped up the thrusting into her and his throbbing cock continued to drill into her. The blonde's expression became one of thinly restrained lust as he pumped himself insert her tight center. The blonde bit down on her lip hotly and kept breathing heavily as he kept pumping inside deep into her tight center. The blonde's cunt tightened around him even more.

He pulled out and Felicia gave a surprised whine but Harry picked her up.

"I want you to see your tits and face as you fuck me," Harry growled as he leaned against the wall and his cock rose out.

"Gladly, lover," Felicia remarked as she draped one leg over his hip and another leg over his other hip as she straddled him.

Harry felt her smooth skin as he reached around and gripped his tight ass. The blonde raised her sopping wet pussy up and then with a swift motion, she plunged herself onto him.

Felicia purred loudly as she kept drilling herself up and down on him, her nails sinking into his back. She scratched him slightly and her lips met Harry's into a deep kiss as she rode him against the wall. The blonde used her legs to pull Harry in closer to her as he pumped into her even more.

Harry felt the pleasure of her superhot and tight cunt working over his prick with an amazing sensation. He cupped her tight ass.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Felicia panted as she speared her tight cunt up and down his length, riding him against the wall for everything that he was worth. The blonde's nipples stood out amazingly as she continued to drill herself up and down onto him. Her hair framed her face as she kept hammering his cock as it was tightened between her walls.

Harry saw this vision, this pure sexual dream riding him and it was amazing, her tightness worked around him. The pleasure on her face was sexy. He was seeing everything around him and Felicia tightened her sopping cunt around him as she continued to work her nubile hips and thighs down his thighs.

"Keep it up, ride me, oh I'm going to suck those big tits," Harry stated.

Felicia grabbed Harry and pushed his face onto them and he motorboarded her. This drove her wild as was his dancing fingers all over every inch of her body. His mere touch caused her to climax even harder beyond this throbbing cock penetrating her center and the blonde's expression grew with even greater intensity.

She lifted herself up and sank herself down on his member, the blonde picking up a greater pace as she rode him over. She was determined to drain every last drop of cum from his balls and the blonde dug her nails into him.

Harry felt his head pushed against her and he continued to pump his throbbing prick into her. Her love box tightened around him, giving him a certain amount of resistance to her as he continued to pump deep into the blonde. Said blonde was losing all sense of herself as Harry continued to spear his throbbing length into her tight center and the blonde was about to lose all sense of herself.

He pumped into her for the home stretch, ramming himself into her.

Felicia's pussy eagerly squeezed him and she let out a loud moan that Harry was sure that some people in Jersey might have been able to hear. He pumped between her thighs as her pussy tightened around him and she milked his throbbing cock with each passing thrust. The blonde's legs wrapped around him tightly as he kept pumping into her tightly and his throbbing cock ached with the pleasure of release.

He sprayed his hot and warm fluids into her, as her pussy eagerly lapped them up. He rested his head on her breasts, with a lustful smile.

"Fuck yes," Felicia breathed as she milked him dry, feeling her own orgasm intensity.

She collapsed back, feeling the rush fill through her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Felicia had a wide ear to ear grin over her face as she leaned forward and locked her eyes over towards Harry's. The grin was not leaving her face any time soon as she pulled her pants up.

"Well, that was fun, relieved some tension, so really, there isn't anything more to do now," Felicia commented with a wide grin which Harry returned.

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find me," Harry remarked to Felicia and the blonde threw her head back with a smile as she turned towards him.

"I'll be sure to let you know….and I'll take you up that offer and often," Felicia commented as she gave Harry one more searing kiss which he returned with passion and intensity. Both of them enjoyed the sensations of their tongues working into each others mouth before she backed off. "Catch you later, handsome."

Felicia walked off her ass swaying enticingly, not even bothering to look over her shoulder and Harry rested his head on one of his hands, whilst tapping the fingers of the other on the edge of the widow. He thought that today, despite some fun and games, was going to be a slow day all things considered.

Harry should have learned by now to never overestimate the slowness of the day as there was a frantic arrival. It was Jean and she had a tense expression on her face.

"The new mutant scanner is up and running," Jean commented as she wondered if this would cause problems with the X-Men, if Harry snatched up several recruits. Not that she blamed him; they deserved the best training that they could and also to be fulfilled in other ways.

"I'm glad it is, that thing hopefully will work for all the money it's cost me," Harry told her and Jean nodded, with a smile. She knew about the cost more so than anything else.

"Well, you put a lot of work into it so you should be happy," Jean commented as she turned to see what was happening on screen. Sure enough, there was an ample amount of activity and the redhead moved forward to learn what she had to deal with. "Let's see….there's another mutant that's been found….she has the powers of magnetism."

Harry was intrigued and also extremely suspicious. Perhaps he was being paranoid, in fact he was paranoid. Still, the fact that a new mutant with magnetic powers popped up made him wonder if he was the only one who was interested in her arrival. Regardless of the fact, Harry leaned a hand forward and began to shift through the data about her.

After nearly a minute, even though it seemed like longer, Harry hit upon paydirt, a smile crossing over his face. "Her name is Lorna Dane…she's fifteen years old, apparently lives with her mother."

"How are you getting this information anyway?" Jean asked as she looked at Harry with a curious expression.

"How did Xavier get it?" Harry asked as he shifted through the information at the Stronghold, a smile crossing his face and getting wider. "Basic data protocols and facial recognition, but we've got her pinned down, at least I think that we do."

"I hope that we do," Jean chimed in after a few seconds but Harry carefully maneuvered it around.

"Well, she's not the only magnetic mutant that's in the area," Harry remarked and there was a sound of someone stopping cold behind him as she walked down the hallway.

Given his luck, Wanda would choose that exact moment to turn up. Her dark hair framed her face as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. The seventeen year old placed a hand on her hip and stared at Harry.

"My father, he's back," Wanda remarked to Harry, there was a type of icy coolness that flowed through her tone.

Harry sensed that there was danger so he tried to nip this situation in the bud whilst he could. His green eyes fixed onto Wanda's with steely determination as he told her what was up and what the situation was.

Wanda did not know what was going on honestly, although if her father was involved, then there was a cause for concern. Their family reunion the last time was cut short and she wanted to prove that she could go there.

"She has Magnetic powers, just like him," Wanda offered as her eyes followed the report. "She'd be fifteen years old, this would be shortly after my mother died….couldn't even wait for the body to be warm, could he?"

"Wanda," Harry warned her, now was not the time to jump to conclusions.

Megan walked up, the pink haired Welsh girl standing, hands on her hips. "So what's up?"

"Well we might have a new mutant," Harry told her and Megan nodded as Laura stepped forward.

"Cool, I'll no longer be the newbie," Megan commented in an excited tone.

"You'd still be the newbie to me," Laura remarked, turning out of nowhere and Megan crossed her arms, as her mouth curled.

"Pixie, Talon, remember to stay focused," Harry said to both of them. "The five of us, that should be enough to take care of business against the Acolytes."

"Even me!" Megan exclaimed but Laura turned towards her with a smile.

"Gives you some practical training," Laura commented, and Megan wondered what she was getting herself into.

Harry had been tutoring her a little bit in magic and Laura had put her through the paces. Then again, Laura put everyone through the paces, because she was the best in the world at what she did and she looked pretty damn good doing it.

"We've got a new jet and everything, anti-magnetic fields in case you were wondering," Harry told them and the four girls nodded in awe as they followed him.

"So who is going to fly it?" Jean asked. She supposed she could if she was asked.

Harry stepped back to reveal his pilot. She had blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, dressed in a black cap and a skin tight aviator's uniform. Her shapely legs were on display, along with a pair of knee high boots.

"Ladies, this is Zinda Blake, she's more than qualified," Harry remarked to her. "Zinda, this is Jean, Laura, Megan, and Wanda or Phoenix, Talon, Pixie, and the Scarlet Witch."

"Pleased to meet you all," Zinda commented in an extremely sexy British accent as she entered the jet with the others following. It made the X-Jet look like a pile of dung and it was a lot bigger on the inside as well.

"Buckle up," Harry informed them and they all found out why as the jet took off at an amazing speed.

* * *

 

Kurt Wagner, better known as the mutant Nightcrawler, could not shake off the fact that he had been sent here on this recruiting mission. Scott had tried to act like a backseat field leader, even though he had been laid up in the infirmary thanks to Hulk using him as a super ball.

Bobby sat next to him, along with Ororo, Tabitha, Logan, and Hank. It was a small group but it could be big trouble given who was involved.

"Looks like Magneto beat us to the punch, bring us down elf, nice and easy," Logan growled to Kurt who nodded as he did his best to steady the X-Jet as it made its way down.

A man in a trenchcoat greeted them outside and the X-Men walked down to face him.

"You're one of Magneto's, aren't you?" Bobby asked and the man held his hands up, a smile crossing his face.

"Relax friend, I come in piece," Gambit stated as he shuffled his playing cards. "Have any of you ever played fifty two?"

Tabby was about to warn them what that meant but Bobby's eyes widened as a smile crossed his face.

"No I haven't," Bobby commented as Tabby lifted her hand, about ready to give herself an epic face palm.

Gambit's expression twisted into a wide grin as he continued to shuffle his playing cards and Kurt's eyes widened before he gave one panicked declaration.

"MOVE!"

Fifty two super charged playing cards shot out at once and caused a massive explosion but thankfully everyone scattered out of the way before anyone could be injured in it.

"So that's…" Bobby stated but he never finished as the flames flew towards him. He put his head down, ducked and rolled as he looked up to see the young man scramble towards him.

"A nice day for a barbeque," Pryo commented as he grabbed his hands together and contorted the flames.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to rain on your parade," Ororo commented but she mentally slapped herself at the cheesiness of that line. What was done was done however as she waved her hand and the rain clouds came on as the water began to put out Pryo's fire.

"Gotcha, you weather bitch!" Sabretooth growled as he grabbed her from behind but Logan was on him right away. "Been hoping to run into you runt."

"Can't say the feeling's mutual, bub," Logan growled as he knocked Sabretooth around.

Ororo dodged a shot from Domino.

"I believe your luck has ran out, young lady," Hank commented as he flipped into the air.

With a swift motion, the furry blue mutant used his feet to pluck the gun from Domino's heads and hurled it through the air. Iceman froze it, causing the gun to become unusable and then Boom Boom hurled one of her cherry bombs to finish the job, causing the gun to explode.

"Did you really think that would be that easy?" Domino asked as she aimed a second gun that she had concealed and started to fire at the X-Men but they dodged the blasts.

Colossus jumped down and made his way to fight Nightcrawler but he vanished out of the way.

"We're just trying to do what's best," the Russian stated in a gentle voice, he was not trying to hurt Nightcrawler, just contain him.

"Really, you could have fooled me," Kurt stated as he flipped out of the way and vanished with a pop but as he completed his teleport he was shot in the shoulder by Domino

"Well, you got that one, time to finish the job," Pryo stated but Boom Boom hurled her bombs at him. "Ah, let off you crazy bird."

"Sorry, got to do this," Tabby commented as she continued to hurl the cherry bombs at him.

"Nice moves, but how about this one?" Gambit stated as he picked up a piece of the pavement that had broken off, super charged it, and flung it towards her.

She dodged the attack but twisted her ankle on the way down.

Sabretooth grabbed Logan and choked him up against a fence, before he ripped the wire from it and wrapped Logan up inside it.

"Time to die, runt," Sabretooth stated as he wrapped his hands around the throat of Logan who tried to get himself out of there.

A jet appeared and the next team Sabretooth knew, Laura was on the top of his head. He swiped at the young woman.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid," Sabretooth growled as he rushed her but Laura dodged the attack, a grin spreading over her face as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do," Laura offered him as her claws popped and she aimed at him and swung for the fences to try and stab him.

Sabretooth avoided the attacks with expert precision but Laura was not about to let up anytime soon.

Pryo was face to face with Pixie. The pink haired girl tried to remain confident even though there were butterflies flapping away within her stomach at the thought of being thrown into the fire.

' _Okay calm, stay calm,'_ Pixie thought to herself as she focused on Pyro, the laughing loon that he was.

She had not tried her powers in a battle scenario, well there was a first time for everything. She closed her eyes and reared her hand back, reaching for the fences and she launched what was in the palm of her hand into the face of Pyro.

"Are you taking the piss….out of me," Pyro commented but he turned around, a wide eyed look was in his eyes and a goofy tune within his head as the pixie dust took effect. He turned to Gambit, who looked rather surprised.

"Man, what's your problem?" Gambit asked, the look that Pyro gave him made him feel dirty and he took a step back as Pyro closed in on him.

"Hey, pretty lady, want to make out," Pyro commented to Gambit as he puckered up and Gambit continued to back pedal.

This allowed Jean, highly amused, to take out both of them with a telekinetic assault. It rammed their heads together and Wanda sent them flying out of the way.

Sabretooth and Talon continued their duel.

"I went toe to toe with the real Wolverine for years, do you really think you can handle me?" Sabretooth stated with a loud growl as he charged her but Laura jumped out of the way.

She mused that all she needed was a red blanket and this situation would be perfect. Regardless of this thought, she jumped out of the way once more and Sabretooth crashed headfirst into the wall, landing with a solid impact as his face cracked against it.

"I've got you now," Sabretooth grunted but Logan was back up, using his claws to knock Sabretooth back.

"We finish this now, you son of a bitch," Logan growled as he kept fighting with Sabretooth and he was sent flying backwards into a fence where he landed hard. The two of them continued their brawl but Sabreooth grabbed Logan around the head, before the two fell back over a cliff side.

Both men landed on the jagged rocks below, the pain racking through their bodies but their healing factor prevented any lasting injury. Both of them picked up the pace and continued to brawl, shot after shot as both maneuvered themselves.

Lorna watched the entire chaotic situation from afar as Magneto's mad expression flickered towards her.

"The X-Men once again make a chaotic situation even worse, they don't understand what we need to do to stand together," Magneto commented in a brisk voice as he turned towards Lorna. "Come with me child and…."

"Magneto," Harry commented as he arrived in front of him.

Magneto smiled. "Once before, I offered you the chance to align with me, Harry Potter, the two of us could reshape the world, protect our mutant brothers and sisters from the harm. You've seen what they've done and the enemies against you are piling up, aren't they? How many more will face you? Humanity will never understand what you truthfully are."

The vision that Adler gave indicated that one child unlike any other had the potential to change the world. Magneto thought that if Harry Potter kept acting like a hero to people who did not respect him, he would be turned into a martyr.

"The same rhetoric again, Erik?" Harry asked in a crisp tone of voice as he looked at him in a bored expression. "Humanity is not without its faults but this mutant superiority thing, you're becoming the very same thing that you're fighting against."

Magneto's eyes flickered in thinly veiled annoyance as he kept his eyes locked onto that of Arcane's, this conversation was not going the way that he intended. His arms folded across his chest as he faced him. "This is a road that you do not wish to go down. Xavier was a fool but I can assure you that your contributions will be more appreciated."

Lorna looked from Magneto to Harry but Wanda turned up.

"Wanda," Magneto stated in a crisp tone of voice as he stared down at the girl in front of him. "It's good to see that you are well."

"No thanks to you, father," Wanda said as she spat out the last word with disdain but Harry grabbed her hand as a warning. "So, ruining one daughter's life wasn't enough for you, was it?"

Lorna's expression was confused, she was obvious missing something.

"You couldn't wait for her body to be cold, could you?" Wanda asked as her eyes flared towards him.

"Wanda, we were friends, her husband died, my wife did, your mother, it was one night and…."

Wanda grabbed her father and angrily whipped him back against the wall. Harry let her go, feeling that it was best for her to get this anger out now instead of later towards her sister.

"My mother….you betrayed her, you betrayed her memory, and then you left me in that place and…." Wanda started but she was unable to formulate a coherent sentence.

Magneto was afraid that this might happened and he could have cursed Potter for bringing Wanda here, making her a part of this.

Lorna stepped forward and her mouth hung open before she commented casually. "What in the hell is going on?"

Harry was only happy to summarize. "Did you ever wonder about your father?"

Lorna's expression flickered with confusion as she spoke in a calm and crisp tone of voice that summed everything up. "My father is dead, my mother told me that he died before I was born."

"No your mother was mistaken….she didn't….it was a mistake," Magneto grunted as Wanda raised her hand but Harry grabbed her warningly holding her back.

Magneto turned around, clutching his tender ribs.

"I'm your father, Lorna," Magneto said to the green haired girl.

Lorna's expression became a combination of different emotions, mostly surprise, mistrust, and anger, there was lots of anger.

"My father is dead!" Lorna yelled as she summoned every single piece of metal that she could find but Magneto blocked it casually and caused them to hover above his head.

"Our powers are the same, how can we be anything but?" Magneto asked to her as he stood towards her. "I'm willing to do anything….you saw what I did to the Friends of Humanity? The X-Men won't do anything against them, that would upset their peace against humans. There is no peace against humans, only war."

"Lorna, there's….there's not just two extremes," Harry remarked to the girl as she turned to look towards him and then turned back to look at Magneto.

"I'd kindly ask you to stay out of this," Magneto remarked to Harry as he held the metal in the air calmly but did not let it fly. "This is a family matter."

"No, I don't know what happened but you're looking for another soldier in your holy war, not a daughter," Harry remarked as he turned towards Magneto.

"Look, I know that you'd like to have your father in your life, but trust me, when your father is him, you don't want anything to do with him," Wanda stated as her eyes went towards him.

"Wanda, you're mistrust is understandable and I apologize for any hurt that I've put you through," Magneto commented in a sincere voice but despite the sincerity, Wanda did not buy it at all.

She was never going to forgive spending almost half of her life being tormented in that place, being injected with drugs. Wanda raised her hand as she watched Magneto.

"Leave, just leave, get out of here," Wanda remarked to him, not trusting herself to do anything that was not fatal to him. Her hand began to shake as she stared him down and Harry steadied her.

Magneto hoped to mend fences with his children, both of them, but it would have to be after mutants took their proper place in the world. His eyes proceeded to follow the progress of the two of them.

"I will leave but Lorna, I insist that you come with me," Magneto stated as the two of them stared each other down. "If you don't come with me, I cannot protect you."

"Father of the year, indeed," Wanda stated as she stared down her father with an angry glare. "Give your youngest daughter an ultimatum after throwing your oldest into an Asylum because she did not toe the line. You make Norman Osborn look sane."

Magneto's eyes flared with anger and he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"I'd kindly ask you not to compare me to that psychopath, Wanda," Magneto stated as the metal started to rattle around them. The Master of Magnetism kept himself calm.

"You can leave, while you're ahead, Erik," Harry told him as the X-Men and Harry's team circled him. There was a sense that the battle had gotten even more intense. "Just think about it."

Lorna was conflicted about what she should do.

"You can come, join the X-Men," Kurt remarked to them as he looked at Lorna.

"Do not join the X-Men, you will be another casualty of Xavier's shattered dream," Magneto warned her.

Lorna's face spread with confusion. She looked from Magneto to Kurt.

"Or you could join Harry's group, don't worry, he'd take good care of you," Wanda remarked to Lorna and her eyes turned towards Harry's.

His green eyes were something that she found that she could get herself lost in for a while but she shook her head to clear it. Now was not the time to think about something like that, she had a decision to make, for better or for worse.

"I don't know," Lorna offered as she threw her hands up.

"I understand, it's hard a hard decision to make," Harry told her in a gentle tone of voice as she looked into his eyes.

"I guess….I don't know," Lorna commented in a shaky tone of voice.

"Take your time," Harry commented, as both the X-Men and Harry's group were agreement.

"It is wise to pick a side…."

Wanda turned towards her father and he stepped back as he beckoned for Lorna to follow him. The young girl was confused out of her wits and this was not getting any easier.

"I want to stay here," Lorna told them all and Harry's face spread into a smile as he looked her over.

"You stay here, you will make yourself a target for them," Magneto warned her but the girl stared back at him defiantly.

"I won't abandon my mother," Lorna stated firmly, she was nervous about these powers and what they meant, but her mother was in bad health.

"Very well, but know that sooner or later, you're going to have to make a decision," Magneto offered and without another word he turned around.

The rest of the Acolytes were gone, they decided to get whilst the getting was good and Harry watched him leave. Wanda's expression was one of surprise.

"Are you just going to let him…."

"After today, he's thinking about everything that happened, I can feel it," Harry remarked and Jean's eyebrow raised towards him.

"And if you're wrong?" Jean inquired to him.

Harry shrugged and kept his eyes on her. "Then I'm wrong, and so be it."

Somehow, Harry did not think that he was wrong but if he was, it would be his cross and his consequences to bare.

* * *

 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Lorna after everything had settled down. He used his magic to repair the damages.

Lorna tried to keep herself calm but she was a teenage girl and was prone to random attacks of hormones.

"Yes….I'm fine," Lorna managed to Harry as she fixed her eyes onto his and nodded. "It's just a shock, it's all."

"It normally is," Harry agreed as he leaned forward. Wanda, Jean, Laura, and Megan sat around with him. "It's hard to realize that you're different. I didn't want to believe it when I found out about what I was."

"It was a shock to you," Lorna commented in a light tone and his smile widened.

"You have no idea," Harry remarked although he figured that this could be referring to any number of potential revelations regarding his powers and she would be completely on the money. His green eyes flickered with enjoyment and mirth as he kept his eyes on the green haired girl next to him. "I understand your mother's medical bills are becoming too expensive?"

"Yes, but….we're managing, fine," Lorna remarked.

Laura snorted, she might be a nice girl, which meant since she was a nice girl, she was utterly pants at being a liar. She did not even need super senses to know that.

"Lorna, we're friends, we're here to help," Jean commented with a smile as she watched her.

"And family too, family should help out each other," Wanda commented to her younger sister and there was a nervous expression that appeared on Lorna's face as she surveyed her older sister with trepidation.

"You mean….you're not mad about what happened," Lorna offered.

Wanda waved it off. "Lorna…my father….whatever happened between him and your mother….I don't know. Although whatever happened couldn't be your fault because you weren't even born yet, so I can hardly blame you at all for it."

Lorna was glad, she really was. She thought for a minute that Wanda was going blast her, both figuratively and literally. Yet she remained cool and collected and she was glad for it. She could not state that fact enough.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Lorna commented as she ran her hand through her hair and she looked at this group. It did not escape her notice that Harry was the only male in this group.

Of course if they were competent and worked together, who was she to complain about the interesting team dynamic? This team….

"So what are you calling yourselves?" Lorna asked.

Megan smiled at that. "We're a work in progress."

Lorna shrugged, that was their business, who would really fault them if they did not have an official, official team name.

"The Team is always looking to expand, although I find that females work best with the dynamic that we have set up," Harry commented to her with a smile.

' _I see we're dropping all pretext here,'_ Jean offered to Harry and his expression flickered into a bright smile.

' _Well, we might as well, because we know what the score is,'_ Harry responded to her through the link as he placed his hands on the side of his face and looked at Lorna who was looking curious. _'And I think we should avoid doing the mental talking thing in front of people who aren't in the know.'_

'So…you're offering to pay for my mother's medical bills?" Lorna asked Harry, unable to believe that someone would be so generous to do such a thing. It was almost too good to be true.

"Yes, I will, given the problems that you're family has gone through and I'll do what I can to make sure that the Friends of Humanity don't bother you but I can't promise that you'll be one hundred percent safe," Harry told her and she nodded.

Harry thought that even the most powerful of them would be at risk and he was among the most powerful of them. He thought about it, all of the times that he was put in peril. He leaned forward and handed her a watch.

"Use this to summon me if you run into any trouble," Harry stated and she eyed him. "You need to wear it at all times but it's charmed so no one but you could remove it."

"Functional and stylish, very nice," Lorna told him with a thinly veiled grin passing over her face.

"I figured that you'd like it," Harry told her as he leaned back in the chair and peered up. "And there is one more condition that I wish to give you before we all leave."

"Name it, anything," Lorna commented to Harry but she stopped and stared, she could not believe how needy she sounded.

"Nothing major but you do have powers and you should learn how to use them," Harry informed her and Lorna's expression watched him, pausing and the nodding. "I'll do what I can to help you learn them."

"I'd like that," Lorna stated, she might not be too gung-ho about her powers but the fact that she could learn to control them would lead to less accidents. Her eyes widened and paused before she said something to them. "So….what about…him?"

"And by him, you mean Magneto," Laura offered and Lorna nodded.

Wanda decided to field this one. "If he gives you any trouble, he'll live to regret it."

Lorna felt conflict wash over her. On one hand, she would have liked to learn more about her biological father but if she judged what this group was telling her to be true, she was not sure if she wanted to learn all that much about him. It was a Catch 22 thing.

"I'll leave you Lorna, good luck, and we'll be seeing you soon," Harry commented.

All of the group said their goodbyes as Harry turned around.

' _Another one for the cult of the Star Child,'_ Jean commented mentally to Harry and he stopped, stared.

' _Only time will tell Jean, only time will tell,'_ Harry remarked through the mental link to her as he wondered what his next adventure would bring.

* * *

 

"It seems like the more things happen, the deeper you get in," Gwen commented to Harry and the green eyed wizard smiled as he walked side by side with Gwen outside of Midtown High.

Harry was enjoying a brief bit of downtime, so he suspected that something was going to hit him twice as hard. The blonde walking beside him.

"Don't tell Kara, but I've got the tickets, her and Kitty are both going to freak," Harry told Gwen and she smiled.

"Was there any doubt that you would get the tickets?" Gwen informed Harry and the emerald eyed wizard shook his head, no there was not a shadow of a doubt of his mind that he would get his hands on those tickets. "It seems like everyone in the school is going to the concert, it's about a month or so away."

"Yes, three days before Halloween," Harry remarked as Gwen nodded.

"I can't believe anyone would be so uptight about some pop star," Chloe stated as she joined Harry and Gwen. The blonde who was sans the black headband was in a huffy mode. "I mean….sure she's not auto-tuned to hell like the rest of them but….seriously, she's…..well okay she's okay, does all kinds of charity work, and takes time to talk with her fans, never denies any one of them an autograph but still….it's kind of….I just can't believe it."

"Are we masking our disappointment that we did not get tickets?" Gwen asked to Chloe with a smile and Chloe's expression twisted into a grimace. "And you have Bedazzled set as the ringtone on your phone, so you can't fool me Chloe."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," Chloe commented in an evasive tone.

Harry's face contorted into a wide grin a she faced Chloe and the blonde's expression flickered towards his for a few seconds as she kept watching him.

"I got you and Gwen tickets," Harry remarked to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and then she threw her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Harry, you're the greatest," Chloe remarked as she turned around and moved off. She had to follow a story.

"Is she trying to expose the Friends of Humanity as KKK lite still?" Harry asked to Gwen and Gwen smiled at him as they stood next to each other. She reached to the side and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Yes, but….our principal is threatening to put the kibosh on her, so we're going to have to do this…discreetly," Gwen remarked as she closed her eyes. "I'd say use the Internet but no one believes anything that they read on there."

"You'd be surprised," Harry said as he took a few seconds to get a good look at Gwen and the blonde's smile intensified to the point where it could light up entire villages.

"The good news is we're not alone in this…." Gwen remarked as she spun around and she saw a man with dark hair dressed in a suit. His suit had three buttons on it, configured into an upside triangle and she stepped forward towards him. "Doctor Fine!"

"Miss Stacy," the teacher stated in a calm and really stoic tone of voice. "I would once again offer my support in doing anything that I can making sure the Friends of Humanity and the MRD don't cause any problems."

"Harry, this is Doctor Milton Fine, our history teacher," Gwen informed him and she smiled as she turned around. "Doctor Fine, this is Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you," Fine commented in a voice that was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "Self-made by the age of eighteen, it's quite an accomplishment, Mr. Potter."

"I do my best," Harry remarked.

"No need to be modest, given your superiority to all males in your age group," Fine commented as he watched Harry. "I hope that we figure out a way to stop the Friends of Humanity because a group like that shouldn't exist in the 21st century."

"Well we need all the help in….what we're doing," Gwen offered and Harry smiled, he was looking closely at Fine.

"I apologize for being so sudden but I must depart," Fine remarked as he turned around. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter and I'll see you in class, Miss Stacy."

When Fine was finally out of an earshot, Harry turned towards Gwen.

"I don't trust him," Harry remarked to Gwen and the blonde's expression grew exasperated, somehow she was not really surprised by these words that came out of Harry's mouth.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Gwen commented to Harry as she bit down on her lip and Harry was not about to elaborate any more about what he meant by not trusting him.

"It's just….when did he show up anyway?" Harry asked Gwen.

Gwen smiled. "Last month, beginning of the school year, I though it was weird too, but he's written books and everything. You'd think he wouldn't slum it at a high school."

"Again, it's very suspicious," Harry remarked to Gwen and she smiled.

"Well you'd think that an odd number of clouds in the sky would be suspicious," Gwen offered him and Harry could not resist firing back with another response.

"Well, you never know what might be in the air," Harry remarked to her. "The problem is….with everything out there, I can't afford to blindly trust someone who comes out of nowhere. And you know why."

Gwen knew why, she knew better than most why Harry's trust was lacking with everyone. The blonde switched subjects.

"So, you've got your meeting with the mysterious Karen Starr this weekend," Gwen told Harry and the emerald eyed wizard responded with a nod.

"Yes, it has to do with my and Kara's heritage," Harry told Gwen after he place a privacy barrier around the both of them. "STARR Labs is set up and I want to know why. I'm piecing together more about the Church but there's a lot more that I haven't picked up yet."

Gwen smiled. "Any new information."

"I'll tell you over milkshakes," Harry remarked to Gwen as the two of them smiled. "It's pretty hot out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little," Gwen remarked as she felt that they hit the triple digits, which was weird for September weather.

"So I haven't seen Peter in a while, is he okay?" Harry asked to Gwen.

"He's self loathing about the entire symbiote mess but other than that, he's doing fine, perfectly normal," Gwen remarked to Harry and he smiled once more.

"Good," Harry said as the two of them walked off to discuss things further.

**To Be Continued.**


	13. Thor, Frog of Thunder

**Chapter Thirteen: Thor Frog of Thunder.**

"Well, you're keeping busy," Gwen remarked to Harry with a smile crossing her face as the two of them sat next to each other. Kara joined them a little bit later. They had briefly thought about having Kara join in on public high school but Harry decided that might not for the best and she would be bore doing such a thing.

So Harry had her take her exams to get her the accreditation that she needed and some forged papers thanks to some strings that Harry pulled gave Kara the identity she needed in this world.

"I just glad I've gotten a day where I could mostly catch my breath," Harry remarked as a grin crossed his face and Gwen raised an eyebrow at the mostly part before Harry decided to elaborate for her. "It just seems like that I'm forever doing things…..that I'd wish that I did not have to do."

Gwen motioned for him to elaborate.

"I've had to clean up a few messes and put out more than a few fires that I'd rather not have to deal with," Harry told her and Gwen smiled in a sympathetic voice. "The fact that two people have blamed me for destruction….although I've figured out what Kang's problem was with me."

Gwen watched him and now she was curious. "What is…."

"The timeline….changed somehow, someone or something brought damage to our future but Kang's past and that caused waves to fluctuate through his timeline," Harry remarked as he continued. "For some reason, the alternate timeline theory did not work or maybe it did, as the temporal waves shifted Kang over one timeline. Regardless, it caused him more problems than ever before."

Gwen looked at him as did Kara.

"You two are getting all of this so far, aren't you?" Harry asked them and both blondes responded with crisp nods as they kept their eyes locked onto Harry's.

"Yeah, we've got it," Kara remarked to Harry with a grin crossing her face.

"Yep, got it, one hundred percent, no problem, continue," Gwen said to Harry as she paused and then fired off a question. "So, what you're saying is the reason why Kang has a mad on for you is not any of your fault."

"Well, I'm sure I've done something to him in his past, my future, it just seems like the type of thing that happens, but this is the first time we've met," Harry commented to both females who answered with nods. "However, I found something in that ship, or rather someone."

Gwen's expression raised with an eyebrow and she encouraged Harry to continue with a wave of her hand. Harry did decide to inform her of it.

"Apparently, our would-be conqueror was married and he had been trying to keep his wife….together from getting wiped out from the timeline," Harry remarked as he kept his eyes on both of them.

"Oh, is that one of the things that you tried to keep out of the hands of Fury?" Kara asked Harry and the emerald eyed sorcerer nodded.

"Among many things, although Stark and Richards might be trustworthy enough to take a look at the technology, once I've got some of the more….problematic technology hashed out," Harry offered them and both girls nodded.

"And there's no telling if anyone picked up something when you weren't looking," Gwen said and Harry sighed. Gwen hastily amended her tone. "And that's not me trying to scare you but…."

"I know," Harry offered as he took a drink at the milk shake. He had no idea what even the simplest of the 41st century technology would be like and given someone like Kang, there was no sense of how far he went back in his future to acquire technology that was even more advanced. He seemed like the type to acquire technology from all time and Harry was still very much trying to figure out how all of the technology worked.

"But, everything should come out fine," Kara remarked as she shifted in her seat, the milk mustache across her face. "I want to know about these people….if they're….trustworthy or not."

"You've been hanging around Harry too much, it's starting to corrupt your innocence," Gwen commented to Kara and the blonde shrugged.

Harry smiled; it was good that Kara was learning not to trust everything at face value although he did hope that she would retain a fair deal of her innocence as time went on. It would be unfair to leave her to the extent where she would be corrupted too much. The green eyed wizard clasped his hand tightly around Kara's and he reached forward.

"I hope….I hope that we'll find out more," Harry said, the fact that an entire cult sprung up around him and there was hints that it went deeper, well that was interesting and not to mention it was quite nerve racking.

The Boy-Who-Lived myth, well that was actually worse in some respects. Harry smiled as he thought about some of the absurdity that sprung up around that myth. There were times where he could get a laugh or two off of how completely nuts the rest of the world was regarding him. He smiled as he thought about it.

"Well, you're in a spot that most men would give their right nut for," Gwen offered to Harry and the wizard would have to agree, he was in that nice position that many would kill for.

"I think that I'll come to the bottom of this one way or another," Harry said, it felt like a jigsaw puzzle with a few of the pieces missing and he had to arrange everything around to fit where he wanted to. His green eyes flickered with intensity and he kept bringing himself to the point where he thought that he accumulated all the answers but everyone kept changing the questions.

Harry had another thought that he wanted to bring with Gwen.

"So….the Friends of Humanity, they're getting bad," Harry said.

Gwen smiled in spite of herself. "I….I think that they're thinking that they're untouchable. It's all fun and games until someone slaps you with a multimillionaire lawsuit."

"And I suspect that a family who doesn't like mutants being accused of being mutie lovers would be defamation of character in this current political climate," Harry told Gwen and the blonde's head inclined with a smile.

"I'd agree," Gwen told him with a smile at the thought of that.

He was thinking that things were going to just begin.

Little did he know how correct he was.

* * *

Kara and Harry agreed to make this trip alone, they were looking for more answers regarding what was found out about them on their way to Earth. Both young Kryptonians walked with a purpose and Harry saw Kara's shoulder slump. She was normally bold and brave but there was something about her stance that indicated that she was more than nervous. Harry reached towards her and pulled an arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine Kara, trust me," Harry told her.

"I know, Har," Kara said as she let her breath out and she saw the large imposing building. It looked to be like every research lab on Earth all rolled into one but there was more to it than met the eye.

Harry noticed Kara's intense studying so he was the one who spoke. "Should we take the plunge?"

Kara bit down on her lip and nodded, she was ready to step inside and take that plunge, for better or for worse. The blonde allowed Harry to lead the way and she followed behind him. Grabbing the handle of the STARR labs facility, he stepped inside followed by Kara. The green eyed wizard walked up to the front of the desk where a fairly attractive Chinese girl that Harry blinked a few times as he saw her.

' _Surely a coicedence,'_ Harry thought to himself as he placed a hand to himself.

"Yes, may I help you?" the girl asked to him and Harry smiled.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Kara Potter, and we're here to see Karen Starr," Harry remarked to her and the secretary's eyes widened as she placed her hands on the edge of the desk and looked to be faint, as if she was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, she's been expecting you give me a second," she stated as she placed her hands on the desk and tapped the intercom. "Miss Starr, Mr. Potter is here to see you."

A voice that sounded so similar to Kara's crept up and that was eerie. "Yes, Miss Chang, tell him to come up to my office, I'll be waiting for him, I was just concluding a meeting with another client in fact they were just leaving."

Harry stepped towards the elevator along with Kara and kept shaking his head. If he did not personally believe in coincidences, he was really thinking that he was visited with one. Never the less, his green eyes were forward as they decided to make their way up to the forward.

"This is creepy," Kara whispered to him.

"You can say that again," Harry remarked to her.

"Oh, okay,' Kara told him as she smiled. "This is creepy."

Harry did not bother clarifying that was not what he met and he grabbed Kara around the hand as the two of them made their way up.

He arrived and saw a couple of SHIELD agents making their way towards the stairs, very horrified. The emerald eyed enchanter watched them as they took the steps about two at a time, nearly tripping in their angered haste. Perhaps Harry was losing all sense of himself but he was beginning to piece together everything that was going on around him. His green eyes flickered with even more amusement as he twisted his head around and followed them, catching a few snatches of their conversation down the hallway.

"She's going to need to understand that SHIELD needs this facility for security reasons."

Harry knew that was never good, anything being done for the reasons of security. More often than not, it blew up in their faces and Kara wondered about this as well.

They reached the edge of the hallway and the office at the very end of the hallway was one of Karen Starr's. Harry reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come on!" Karen called from the other side of the office and the green eyes of Harry Potter widened in surprise.

He opened the office door and saw Karen bent over on the edge of her desk, shuffling through a few papers. He was allowed a lingering view of her ass as she slowly turned around. Harry caught a good expression on her as he saw the golden blonde hair that was shoulder length frame her face. There was a pair of blue eyes that was behind her glasses and her lips were a delicious shade of red. They looked rather full and juicy as well and Harry's eyes fixed around, to see the top of her blouse opened to reveal quite a generous amount of cleavage.

The blue blouse was wrapped around a large pair of breasts that looked extremely firm and Harry's eyes froze for a few seconds on that area and he could tell that Kara's did as well. The shirt shifted a tiny bit to show a toned stomach and the black skirt wrapped snugly around her tight ass. The black stockings went down her legs as they wrapped around her legs, they were muscular but at the same time they were extremely sensual.

Karen saw where their eyes were locked and she dangled her high heel shoe from her feel, slowing, her stockings clad tightly to her leg. She twisted her head towards them and gave a rather prominent clearing of her throat.

"Miss Starr, it's an honor to meet you," Harry told her and blonde's expression turned with a wide smile towards him.

"The feeling is mutual," Karen told him as she bounced up and he could have sworn that her body swayed on purpose. They walked the progress of her breasts. "We've been waiting a long time for you to come public….although some longer than others."

Karen kept her eyes on Harry, tracing the visual buffet that was his body up and down, a smile crossing her face as she pulled her arms over her chest and she kept watching him. Subconsciously she adjusted her skirt which showed a bit more of her leg.

"I've heard rumors about me," Harry remarked as he stepped towards her and Karen felt a flush as he closed the gap between them. "I've heard rumors that there was a message that was left here regarding me eighteen years ago."

"Yes, before your arrival, or so it seems," Karen remarked, she was not going to mention how she remembered how things were before the collision. Although Harry being the stabilizing influence that would allow this version of her cousin to achieve the full potential, she was on board with.

Although he was mostly Lara and Lily, with most Jor-El influence negated. Karen thought that both Harry and Kal, while having the ability to be greater heroes, they had certain flaws alone that caused them to not reach their full potential. This Har-Rell entity, he was the greatest of two halves of a whole. The blonde also thought that it didn't help.

She pulled through the drawer and found the journal that had been left by Doctor Swann and cracked it open.

"Left before Doctor Swann died," Karen informed them as she flipped it open. She flipped through and read through the symbols. "The one that will change the world will arrive to lead humanity to a new age and will be around until the end of time."

"The end of time, that could be a long time," Harry remarked to Karen and the blonde's lips twitched into a smile as she placed her hand on the table and flipped through the journal.

"There are also rumors of a great darkness that comes after the Apocalypse," Karen stated as she flipped through more notes.

A lot of this never came to pass in her dimension and she nervously edged her way through the notebook as she slapped it down on the table for them.

"Three keys, releases the first which brings forth an Apocalypse, and his fall brings force the Darkness," Harry remarked as he read through the journal.

Karen watched Harry and her younger self, who was humming underneath her breath, the latest Alison Blaire hit. The older blonde shook her head and wondered if she was that goofy when she was that age. Kara leaned back on the chair as Harry kept reading through the journal, trying to piece together more information regarding what was on the line. His green eyes burned with determination.

"Catch Twenty Two," Harry remarked as he slammed the journal shot. "Mind if I make a copy of this?"

"No….in fact take it, it may help you through the upcoming tribulations," Karen offered to Harry as she placed a hand on her hip and sighed with a frustrated expression swimming over her face. She wished she could give him more information. "The coming of Kang told me one thing….the things that were foretold will come to pass, the good and the bad."

"And we'll be ready for them," Harry told them, he was not speaking for just for him, not just for Kara, but the entire world at large.

"And I wish you the best of luck with that," Karen remarked to them as she reached towards him and shook his head. She felt his strong grip and she did the same thing with Kara.

Although it was really weird staring face to face with what was essentially a younger version of herself but all things considered, Karen took it in a great strides.

"And you're welcomed to come here if you need any help all of the time," Karen informed them and Harry smiled as he watched her way.

His eyes locked onto caused Karen to feel all warm and fuzzy inside and the blonde was thinking more about everything that was happening. She felt a flushing go through her and Harry grabbed her hand tightly.

"I'll take you up on that, but until then, have a good day," Harry remarked as he leaned towards her and teased a kiss but then pulled back, acting as if he was readjusting the pencil cup on her desk. Karen watched him with an exasperated expression dancing in her eyes before he marked in a would be casual voice. "It's crooked."

"Yeah, I can see that," Karen said to him as she checked her watch. "Don't think I'm kicking you out of here…."

"I've got another appointment to go to, another contact of mind requested a meeting and she's been trying to get me to fit her in, I figure that there's no time to waste," Harry said as he leaned forward and smiled towards her.

"Right, right," Karen said as she tried not to seem too desperate in the face of this man, no this god, that was in front of her.

"Bye, see you later," Kara remarked in a bright voice as she stepped forward and acted like she was going to kiss Karen goodbye. Then she paused and turned around the stack of papers on the desk.

"Crooked?" Karen asked as she corked an eyebrow and Kara barely kept the smile off of her face.

"Yes," she agreed as she grabbed Karen's skirt and shifted it, making sure to cause Karen to flash her panties at Harry for a brief moment. Whether it was an intentional gesture or an accidental one, Karen had no idea and she could have sworn that Kara winked at her. "And so was this….you could catch a draft. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, or Harry and I might come back and have to nurse you back to health."

Karen said nothing although that did seem like an enticing proposal.

Kara did not even bother to tell the next statement to Harry as they were out of an earshot.

"So, when are you going to add her to your collective?" Kara whispered as she watched Harry for his reaction.

Harry smiled towards Karen. "Sooner or later."

"Good thing that you've mastered those Multiple Man powers," Kara commented to him with a smile as she thought that she would not personally rest until every single attractive woman in the world was under Har-Rell's thumb. And then they would worry about the rest of the universe, although her and M'gann were a wonderful start. There were numerous alien races out there with a multitude of hot women. There were whispers that there was also entire Alien Corps of them but Kara had no idea how true that was. It was just bits and pieces she heard at school on Krypton.

Thara Ak-var was the one who clued her in on most of these things. Kara smiled, thinking of her friend, well the good times that they shared at least. She was saddened when she apparently perished as Kandor disappeared off of the map. Terrorists likely destroyed it, the blonde thought that was a huge part of the reason why Krypton went the way it did. It was a chain reaction, even though it was only a few months ago from her own perspective, eighteen long years had passed since its destruction.

Harry spotted the person standing at the foot of the stairs, dressed in a blue business suit and high heels.

"Excuse me," Harry remarked and she spun her head around to focus her eyes around.

"No, don't apologize, I was the one that was in your way," she remarked as she stepped forward and extended her hand. "Helena Wayne."

Harry thought that last name sounded fairly familiar but he said nothing, at least not now.

"So, you're here to meet Miss Starr?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we were old friends in college," Helena stated, certainly it was a year but she left for her world tour after that and that was six years ago, having returned about six months ago. Six months after her other identity was getting established as an urban legend, following in the footsteps of her late father. "She was a great friend to me, after what happened to our parents, both of them."

"Oh that's right, your parents died, I remember reading about that," Harry commented, he was looking up some of the richest people in the world and Helena's name popped up on that list constantly. His green eyes flickered towards her and she smiled. "Mine did to when I was young."

"A lot of them seems to be going around," Helena offered to them. "My father was a great detective, my mother was a thief. They met when my father was trying to bust my mother for a heist."

It had been ten long years since her father died in his never ending pursuit for the mission. It was a wonder that her mother tied him down. Helena's father was messily murdered when several of the mobsters that he stopped banded together and destroyed him. As for her mother, well they never found the body, but still evidence stated that the chances that she survived was not good.

"And I've neglected to introduce myself, I'm Harry….Harry Potter," Harry told her and Helena's interest was piqued.

"Self made billionaire by the age of eighteen, your hard work is appreciated," Helena stated as the twenty three year old socialite turned towards him and noticed how much his companion resembled a younger version of Karen, although with brown hair instead of blonde. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter."

"You too, Miss Wayne," Harry remarked as he reached forward and gripped Helena's hand tightly as he squeezed it, shaking it. The two of them smiled at each other.

"I'll be letting you two get on with your day then," Helena commented with a wide smile across her face as she allowed him to move off.

Kara and Harry returned. Kara returned to the Stronghold but Harry had a meeting that he did need to attend. His work was never done.

* * *

"You've….had quite the notoriously busy schedule, Mr. Potter."

The two of them met at a mutually agreed upon meeting place. Their first meeting, while brief, had gotten the ball rolling for something else. Harry sat across from her at a private booth, an intimate setting with the two of them.

Of course, this was not the most intimate setting that Emma Frost had met Harry Potter in recently, although she was more of a casual observer than anything. Although, she would not observe for much longer if she played her cards right. The Martian Girl….well the telepathic feedback she gave out when she was in heat could be felt….well on Mars.

Emma's blonde hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a pair of sunglasses to maintain some form of being incognito. The white jacket she wore, offset the white blouse, and the tight white pants that she wore. She drummed her fingers on the table with a smile on her face.

"Well, you know, we have a lot to do, a lot to keep busy with," Harry remarked to her and Emma nodded with a smile, it was a knowing smile. It was a smile that was fitting of Emma Frost and the blonde kept her glance locked on Harry's. His green eyes followed her blue eyes and the two of them remained equally calm, never backing up from what the either said.

"Yes, we are along the same lines, the both of us," Emma answered as she placed her hands on the table and took the drink that had been provided for her. "We are driven in the same ways and we run a school that is geared through an exclusively female student body."

"Yes, I noticed that about that school of yours down in Massachusetts," Harry remarked to Emma and the blonde once again took another sip of the drink that she had. She kept her eyes firmly locked upon Harry's.

"It's a tricky scenario, trying to balance all of these things," Emma commented to him with a smile. "I know someone like you, you are going to rise to the challenge, constantly."

"So, why did you ask me here?" Harry asked to her and he smiled. "I doubt that it was to chat about current events in both of our lives."

Emma smiled, she found Harry quite refreshing as in he did not play games like the rest of them. The blonde knew that high society could be a completely political game and her blue eyes fixed onto his.

"To the point, I approve," Emma told him as she prepped herself to tell him the real reason why she turned up. "The point is….well the point is that there are a few students of my school who find the accommodates to be inconvenient. Not because of anything regarding them but how it has brought them so far away from home. I wish to rectify that fact as soon as possible and I'm hoping that you could give me the necessary hand to do so."

Harry now was really intrigued by this thought and he kept his eyes locked onto those of Emma's, trying to figure out what her game was. It was going to be a completely dangerous game that was for sure. The blonde was not one that was going to go in without having something to her advantage and Harry wanted to figure out what that was. His green eyes kept flickering upon hers and her eyes on his.

"Continue," Harry offered her waving his hand and that's what Emma did, she continued.

"A couple of my students….wish to arrange for an exchange, on a temporary basis perhaps, although if they wish for a more permanent arrangement, then I'm certain that something could be worked out," Emma told him.

"That sounds enticing, please continue," Harry told Emma and the blonde continued to talk about him.

"One of the students that I can tell you about, her name is Angelica Jones," Emma informed him and Harry's head inclined with a nod for a second. "She is a model student and has the ability to utilize microwaves from her hands."

"That sounds potentially dangerous," Harry told her and Emma watched him. "If it was not controlled but then again, all mutant powers could be dangerous."

"Controlled and not controlled, indeed," Emma told him as she found herself staring into his eyes and envisioning all of the things that he could do to her. It was an enticing thought that went through her mind. The blonde's thoughts were of the less PG variety as she continued to dream of what Harry could do to her given the proper motivation. "But she's made strides and is a valuable student. It would be a shame to see her go but I'd hate to lose her to a school that her talents might go wasted.

Harry did not say anything but Emma's words implied that she meant the Xavier Institute being that place where Angelica's talents could potentially be wasted. Granted, thanks to Storm and Beast, there were some decent teachers still at the school, providing they were allowed to do their jobs. And Logan as well, he was the best in the world at what he did, although the students would feel sore in the morning.

"Is she the only student, Emma?" Harry asked her.

"There may be others, Arcane is quite the popular topic of discussion," Emma remarked to him and then she casually dropped the next bombshell. "Of course, you might be second only to the mysterious Star Child. He has stirred quite the fancy of many of the female hearts and minds at the school."

Harry did not say anything to Emma at this point. He had no idea what she knew and what she did not know. Her mind and her emotions were carefully guarded so Harry was going to ensure that he did not spill his secrets.

"Well, the Star Child is a mystery, then again, one would think that the White Queen would be a mystery as well," Harry told her as he reached towards her.

"Well, mysteries are around the world," Emma commented, as she barely hit the knowing smile that she had on her face. She spoke a little more as Harry remained silent. "I hope that we allow these meetings to happen a bit more often. Perhaps if our schedules align, we could go into more intimate details about what we could do together."

"And we could form a strong partnership between the two of us," Harry remarked and Emma's expression turned to a smile.

"Yes, the two of us, we would be able to do a lot together," Emma informed him, rapping her knuckles against the table with the smile not even fading a little bit. "I trust you know the potential of the two of us together."

Harry smiled, he knew the potential. He could tell Emma's thoughts swam wild.

"I'll talk to you later, Emma," Harry remarked as he grabbed her hand and took it into his. He leaned forward, and planted a chaste kiss on her hand.

"We will talk later, and more," Emma offered to him.

Harry returned to the Stronghold and he heard a loud clatter.

He was pretty sure that there was no one could have broken in. His eyes kept locked onto the moving figure off to the side. Harry's hands were placed on his hips as he watched the progress of the frog, which appeared to be Lockheed's main course.

Harry blinked, it was no ordinary frog. It had blonde hair and Asgardian armor. There was something….something extremely wrong about this situation.

"BACK AT THEE FOUL LIZARD!"

' _Okay, it's dressed like Thor, acts like Thor, and talks like Thor so….well I'll be fucked,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _Hmm,'_ Jean thought through to him.

' _Jean, you're not going to believe this but we have a situation,'_ Harry commented as he turned around.

"Lockheed, don't chase the toad," Harry said in an authorities tone of voice and the dragon's activities ceased, although his eyes continued to follow the progress of the toad, a hungry gaze in its eyes.

The frog looked up.

"So, Thor, I see my security system has taken creative liberties with you," Harry remarked but the Asgard God turned frog's expression was aghast.

"No, I was like this before I even entered your sanctum," Thor commented in a brisk tone of voice, as Kara, Kitty, Jean, and Wanda turned up to meet him.

"Wait….wait, this is Thor?" Kitty asked in numb shock.

"Yes, this is Thor," Harry remarked, it was very hard to keep from being amused, although this was a serious situation.

"What happened?" Wanda asked to them and the green eyes of Harry flashed for the briefest second with mirth and amusement.

"Why don't we allow Thor to tell the tale of that?" Harry suggested. "And I'll see if I can find a way to reverse his ailment."

"Aye, yes, it is a tale worthy of the great epics," Thor commented as the frog swayed on the ground.

They prepared to do just that but Kitty stopped and stared, before she placed her hands on her hips and gave the dragon a stern look.

"LOCKHEED, DON'T EAT THOR!"

Lockheed crouched down, an ashamed look on his face.

* * *

"Well, this is quite the predicament," Peve remarked as Harry spoke to her.

"Well, I could guess this the moment that Thor showed up as a frog," Harry remarked to him. "What in the hell happened?"

"I believe this trickery was the work my brother, Loki," Thor commented as the frog continued to bounce up and down. He had the strongest temptation to eat a nice, juicy fly but he shook it off. His expression flickered from one side of the room to the other.

"And there is no way to revert him back to the Thor we knew," Harry remarked but then he paused. "Come to think of it, how did he get in here in the first place?"

Lily jumped on with an explanation for him. "Well….there's a fundamental flaw within the security system that we're correcting now….it doesn't register a frog as a potential threat."

"Well, that's a flaw if there ever was one," Kitty remarked in a dry voice.

"Yes, well you can speak of this later, now we must focus on what my brother is doing," Thor remarked to them and Thor's expression was not one that would leave their faces any time soon. It was the height of hilarity that he was turned into a frog but he still retained much of his tactics.

"Why go to us know, why not go the Avengers?" Jean asked him.

Thor had an answer for that one. "My fellow Avengers….they have been having trouble against a new team of super villains who have calling themselves the Masters of Evil."

"Well, Masters of Evil, that really doesn't leave any room for interpretation," Wanda remarked in a light tone of voice. She wondered about these villains sometimes, especially those who had the word "evil" in their team name. It just seemed outlandish and absurd.

"I'm going to tell you this right now, so you do not waste ample time and resources, it may be impossible to release me from this spell that Loki put me under," Thor commented but there was a wide smile that passed over Harry's face. Thor did not get the significance of it, at least yet. "Why are you so jubilant about?"

"I thrive on the impossible," Harry told him firmly.

Plans were made and Harry prepared to find a way to reverse Thor's curse. He had books, knowledge, and also the Sorcerer Supreme on speed dial. So he figured that was enough for him to counteract whatever Loki did.

* * *

In the realm of Asgard, a set of eyes flickered from one side to the next as a man shifted himself back. He was entombed in a set of shadows and sitting on the throne that once belonged to another. Yet it was obvious why he was here and what he was doing. His green cloaked form sat ready to go with a pair of thorns.

"Now that my foolish brother has taken a form more fitting with him, I can secure my conquest of Asgard and continue forth to the other realms," the trickster commented through the shadows.

He was the brother of Thor, Loki, and he spelled bad news for anyone who got in his way. He thought that his plan was coming together quite magnificently all things considered. His eyes flickered with amusement as he turned his expression around and he prepared to go forth with the next phase of his plot.

"Soon, it will all be mine," Loki commented to himself in the shadows.

"You speak too soon Loki, but then again, given the rumors, being premature is one of your qualities that you indulge in so often."

Loki turned his head a fraction of an inch and annoyance crossed his face as he saw the witch in the shadows. Golden hair framed her face, along with bright blue eyes. She wore a green outfit that hugged against her ample curves in the star of Asgard. She wore a head piece that offset it and the nasty expression on her face also added to the atmosphere that she presented.

Standing beside her was a large mountain of a man with thick shoulders, a balding head, and a mustache that would put most men to shame. He clutched an axe in his hand as he placed it upon the ground.

"Amora, my dear, you overcomplicate what is a simple manner," Loki commented as he drummed his fingers against the edge of the throne that he sat on. Odin snoozed away in the room, trapped under a spell that continue to make him a nonentity. The armies had retreated, many having been captured, some slain, and others had kneeled before Loki, as it should have been.

"I don't see anything but complicates, Thor still lives, Thor still breaths, therefore Thor and his allies on Earth could still challenge you," Amora told Loki in a bored tone as she sighed. She was going to be perfectly honest, she knew that trusting Loki was akin to sticking her hand in a pit of snakes but sometimes one had to make a deal with the devil, so to speak.

Sanity told her against doing so but sometimes one wished to do something that sanity advised them against. The woman's eyes flowed with the amazing amount of power, that was beyond anything that was present in most. She calculated every single instant in her mind and she knew one thing, beyond all else and that was that she had her victory in the palm of her hand, if she should decide to snatch it.

"Amora, you must exhibit patience, don't worry, I have everything under my control," Loki remarked to her as he sat on the throne.

"Control, that's a funny word for a plan that could come undone," Amora commented as she waved her hand and showed Loki the images that flickered before him. She had to admit, she found Loki far more appealing when he got in touch with his feminine side. "Look who is coming."

"The Star Child," Loki remarked as he clutched his hand. "No matter, it's no matter, the myth of his prowess is grandly exaggerated."

Amora's face contorted into a smile, to be honest, she had been awaiting the arrival of the Star Child for quite some time and word reached her ears thanks to associates on Midgard that he was coming. "I can assure you Loki, nothing about the Star Child's prowess is exaggerated at all, in any sense of the word."

Regardless of that warning, Loki prepped himself, he had an army, he had the power of the Odin Force, what more did he need?

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Loki's Gambit."**


	14. Gambit of Loki Part Two

**Chapter Fourteen: The Gambit of Loki Part One.**

An explosion resounded out in all directions as Iron Man smashed hard against a wall. He winced for a moment but managed to adjust his footing and shoot back towards one of his enemies, the Crimson Dynamo.

At first, when these Masters of Evil popped up, he thought that his rogues gallery was having a convention because quite a few of them made up it's membership, people he'd run into in the past, namely Crimson Dynamo, Living Laser, and the Grey Gargoyle.

"So, these guys….again, isn't this the third time this week?" Hawkeye asked as he sent an arrow to a figure in the shadows and watched at the sweet explosion that came off.

"Well, it hasn't been that many," Black Widow commented as she went against Bulldozer of the Wrecking Crew. She dodged his attacks and allowed Hulk to knock him back with a huge rocketing punch to the face.

"It seems like a lot more,' Ms. Marvel commented as she flew over the heads of everyone. With the force of a ton of bricks, she crashed down onto Piledriver with a huge punch to the face. His knees buckled together as he was about to collapse to the ground.

Captain America returned fire, using his shield to block the blasts of the Living Laser but then he came face to face with someone that he knew very well and the would be leader of the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo, also a representative of HYDRA fractured as it might be, he wished for revenge on Captain America for what happened in the past.

Then again, there were more than a few people who wanted revenge on Captain America.

"This race is over relic! You're time has long since past,' Zemo stated as he drew a sword from it's sheath and charged Captain America.

"I'll be the judge of that, Zemo," Captain America stated as he blocked the attacks of him. "Who are you working for?"

Anger flashed through the eyes of the nasty Nazi and he responded in a crisp tone. "I'm an independent agent Captain America. I work only for myself!"

Crimson Dynamo finally was knocked to the ground with a loud thud as Iron Man disabled his power armor. The Armored Avenger was not going to lie, facing someone like this was never going to be easy.

Bulldozer went for a shot at Iron Man but Hulk once again dove in and smacked him about.

"Alright, you and me now," a voice stated and the Hulk turned his head around to come face to face with an enemy that he had a go around with a few times in the past.

"Gladly," Hulk grunted as he cracked his knuckles and pushed himself forwards to face off with the adversary known simply as the Abomination.

The Abomination and the Hulk stood face to face. Green and nasty as the Hulk but lacking the heroic spirit of the Hulk, the two adversary's felt out each others defenses by throwing a viscous punch. Both blocked each other's punch and both growled as they continued to trade blows in an attempt to try and gain an upper hand against the other.

"Little help here," Iron Man stated as he was pinned to a wall of a building by Piledriver of the Wrecking Crew when out of nowhere a fist smashed Piledriver in the jaw knocking him down, and a follow up takedown kept him there. "Nice one Carol."

"Don't mention it," Ms. Marvel stated as she made sure the Wrecking Crew was wrapped up tightly.

The members of the Wrecking Crew were all stacked up in a neat little pile and the other members of the Masters of Evil were being taken down one by one. There was no question about it, this was going rather well for the Avengers.

Well mostly, Baron Zemo rushed out, leaving his team to take the fall.

"Really, Zemo?" Black Widow commented as she jumped in the air and landed in front of him. He pulled out a gun in an attempt to shoot her but she casually disarmed him causing Zemo to stagger back a little bit. Zemo followed this up by sliding underneath a vicious follow up attack from the Black Widow.

Iron Man was about to close in but suddenly he heard a loud pop in his head set and then static appeared in his ears. He winced at the sound of it as he tried to adjust the sound piece the most that he could but found that there was no way to properly adjust it.

"JARVIS….are you there?" Iron Man asked but there was no response.

"Okay….I don't think any of us expected…." Hawkeye started but words failed him as he stood there, his mouth hung open and a gap. He placed his hands on his side and arched his neck up and watched everything happening around him. The archer placed his hands on the bow and wondered what was going to happen next.

The answer was a portal opening up above their heads.

"What is it, what's going on?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Don't care, just going to smash," Hulk stated as he saw the blinding flares of light as a creature made of ice appeared from the portal. Then one made of molten lava appeared.

"Now, that's a cute couple," Hawkeye commented as his eyes followed the progress of these enemies and his heart drummed against his chest. He looked at his arrows, they looked pretty weak when compared to these dangerous enemies. Hawkeye pressed forward and drew the string back to fire never the less.

"Scatter!"

Captain America said that, as he ducked his head to avoid a sudden ice blast. He flung his shield out but one of the creatures caught it and flung it down. The lava monster tossed the molten rock but Captain America dodged it.

"Get any civilians out of here, that's your first priority!" Captain America called in an authoritative tone of voice and Ms. Marvel and Hawkeye nodded.

They had no idea what these creatures were and Captain America had seen some weird things throughout his time but this took the cake and ate it too. He fought and dodged their attacks. In many ways, the Masters of Evil were a light workout compared to these beasts.

A loud explosion resounded outwards as large chunks of ice were thrown at them. Iron Man caused a shield to surround his body but his armor was cutting in and out.

"Oh come, come on, don't fail on me now, come on!" Iron Man shouted frantically as he tapped on the side of his armor and tried to get it working more but it kept fizzling in and out as his counter measures seemed to have no effect. The Armored Avenger's eyes were narrowed in pain as his arc reactor kept acting erratically.

There was an explosion as a hex bolt knocked one of the creatures back.

The Scarlet Witch appeared and Wanda surveyed the surroundings around her. Arcane showed up next, along with Phoenix, and Shadowcat. Kara followed behind them, currently lacking a code name. She was dressed in a blue top that wrapped firmly around her body along with a red skirt that showcased her legs, along with a pair of red boots that adorned her feet. The blonde's smile widened as she prepared herself for the situation at hand.

' _Wanda, Kara, help me make sure nothing goes through that portal, Phoenix and Shadowcat, help the Avengers,'_ Harry thought to them as his green eyes flickered from one side to the next to see all of the enemies around them. His green eyes followed the progress of everything, his heart thumping within his chest, pounding heavily.

The two girls responded with brisk nods as they circled around the portals and tried to fire off attacks. Wanda's hex bolt struck something that was incoming through the portal but that was the only thing that came through, for now.

Kara closed her eyes and cued up her super breath by taking a deep breath of air before letting it out in a burst of ice cold air. Harry locked onto the energy signatures of the portal, it was a titanic struggle to get a fix on it. Yet, despite it all, he was struggling to close the link and slam it shut.

The problem with portals was they tended to take on a stubborn life of their own. As a result it could be increasingly frustrating to get them shut and the emerald eyes of Harry flared with power the entire time as he tried to get it closed. Summoning all the power that he could in an attempt to seal the portal shut.

Jean summoned all the energy that she was capable of now and knocked the creature for a loop. It took the entire collaborative effort from the team and the Avengers, but somehow, they drove it back.

Kara and Wanda covered Harry, making sure that nothing would be allowed to pass through the other side of the portal onto Earth.

' _I'm not sure how much more time I can buy you,"_ Wanda thought to him and Harry gritted his teeth as he commented to her.

' _Just a few more seconds Wanda, just a few more seconds, just about there, just about done,'_ Harry breathed heavily as he sealed the portal shut.

Jean and Kitty caught Harry in their arms.

"I'm fine….just drained," Harry commented, as he swore that he fought someone extremely powerful to seal that portal.

* * *

"So…..one might say that we have a problem," Harry remarked as he lead the team to the safe house his mothers had established if he ever needed to meet with people that would not fit the criteria to enter the school.

Thor's expression, still that of a frog, shifted towards them and the Avengers watched him. It was a mark of how serious the situation was that no one laughed, even though the fact that Thor had been turned into a frog was absolutely outlandish.

"So….problem, think you might be understating that just a bit?" Carol asked Harry.

"Well, I was trying to stay optimistic," Harry remarked and several of the Avengers, along with some of Harry's own teammates gave him a surprised look. Kitty in particular got on her tip toes and felt Harry's forehead as if she was checking his temperature.

"He seems normal," Kitty commented in a light tone of voice as she barely hid the amusement that swam in her eyes.

"Very funny, Kitty," Harry told her and the brunette lightly kissed him.

"Ah, you know I love you, totally," Kitty stated and she felt a rush from behind her and she bit her tongue accidentally. She yelped.

Wanda stood behind acting nonchalant in an attempt to appear innocent of any wrong doing.

"Well….we've got a slight problem, okay maybe more then a slight one, we need to figure out what's happening with those portals," Harry commented and Thor's expression slipped into one of annoyance.

"There is no mystery behind these portals, young wizard, it is obvious who is behind them," Thor commented, his bold declarations still coming from a frog and Kara was trying hard not to giggle madly and she was not the only one.

"Yeah, Froor, just keep it cool, we'll figure this one out," Tony remarked as he eyed him and then turned to Harry as he spoke to him in an undertone. "You are trying to figure out, aren't you?"

Harry was indignant for a short amount of time but he responded in a crisp and casual tone of voice. "Yeah, Tony, I'm figuring it out….or at least I'm in the process of finding someone who might be able to."

The fact of the matter was, with Loki having been the one to put Thor under this spell, it was coming to make it extremely difficult to break. His green eyes fixed on the frog before him and there was a thought in his mind, he wondered what would happen if he could not break the spell.

"Your brother….is there something that you know about him, anything that he could have done, that might give me a hint on how to reverse this curse?" Harry asked Thor and the frog shook his head.

"If I know Loki….he would have made his trickery to be such that no one could find a way to break it, I would not despair young Potter," Thor commented to him as his tongue caught a fly buzzing in the room. "And these are not half bad."

"Um, that's more than I needed to know," Carol stated as she clutched the side of her head and shook it.

Harry was waiting for someone else to come here and sure enough he did not have to wait long. There was a flash of light to signify the arrival of his expert.

"Harry, sorry for the delay," Doctor Strange remarked as he showed up.

"We have a problem and it's not are simple transfiguration, it's something deeper," Harry remarked as he explained the situation at hand to Doctor Strange.

Doctor Strange listened to everything his old student had to say and he cupped his chin between his thumb and pointer figure of his hand. He pondered everything with his gaze fixed upon Thor.

"Well this is not an ideal situation," Strange remarked and Thor's eyes snapped towards Strange. "I will try and find a way to break the spell but given the nature of this magic, it's going to do more harm than good."

Thor was afraid of that, Loki was devilish and the face of Thor dropped as he croaked.

"Is there an exit clause or something, something that we can access to break the spell?" Wanda asked curiously.

Doctor Strange looked curious and pondered as his expression turned towards Wanda.

"There may be an escape clause, or there may not be, Loki is dealing with sorcery that I'm only slightly familiar with, as vast as my powers are," Strange remarked to them.

"Humility," Harry remarked to them and the group at large turned to him.

"I beg your pardon," Clint said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry was only too happy to elaborate on the sudden brainstorm that echoed through his mind. "It has to do with humility, Thor's….well Thor lacks it I think."

"I beg your pardon," Thor remarked in a grumble but Harry put his hand up.

"It's nothing personal but you can get rather bold and boisterous," Harry remarked.

' _Room to talk much,'_ Phoenix teased slightly and Jean nodded in agreement.

Thor's expression contorted. "To think that I, Thor, God of Thunder, would have to learn humility, it's positively absurd."

Harry heard his tone, it was anything but humble.

There was no time to worry about that as Natasha's communicator blinked to light. The Agent of SHIELD with deft speed brought the communicator device into her hand.

"Yes, Commander Fury,"

""More of those energy portals have opened up," Fury informed Natasha through the communicator device. "Take Potter and have him close as many as you can find, the new kid will meet you at the ground base in New York to tell you more."

"The new kid?" Harry asked, although he was kind of miffed with Fury volunteering him on the mission. Granted, he was going anyway but it was the principle of the matter.

"Agent Mimic," Natasha informed him as she smiled. "She's a little wet behind the ears and….well she needs to watch where she's going not to be a klutz but she's pretty skilled as a fighter."

Harry was curious about that, it did sound like someone he met in the life that he long since left behind. Kara, Wanda, Jean, and Kitty moved towards them, with Thor being scooped up by Kitty.

"We'll do what we can to find Loki and make him reverse the enchantment," Harry told him and Thor's eyes widened as the frog shook his head.

"It may be easier said than done, but I wish you the best in this endeavor."

* * *

The group boarded the jet, as the newest member of SHIELD greeted them. She was dressed in a SHIELD uniform and her looks were not inconspicuous at all as she had spiked purple hair.

Harry stared at her for a moment. He had to stop himself from saying something, although it was obvious who this person was a spitting image of after all.

"Wotcher, everyone."

Okay, now Harry was scared.

' _I'm experiencing that feeling of Deja-Vu,'_ Harry thought as he shook his head. He tried to convince himself that it was a coincidence even though it was hard for him to do so.

"Agent Mimic," Natasha remarked as she stepped forward and a diplomatic expression crossed her face. "I believe you have information for us."

Mimic nodded her head up and down as she stepped forward but nearly tripped over a rise in the sidewalk.

Kara took pity on her and zoomed in at super speed and caught her.

"Thanks, I swear sometimes I have two left feet," she remarked with a chuckle but nothing was broken, rather it be bones or equipment, so that was half of the battle won already. The young woman kept her eyes locked on the situation and she handed the device to Natasha. "This is the readings, all of them, with everything that you'd need to know."

Her hand was shaking and Natasha inclined her head.

"You've done well, this will be of a great help," Natasha remarked as she turned around and saw Harry.

"That's just barely scratching the surface," Harry commented in a calm voice.

The cryptic tones of Harry was not lost on anyone, so Kara decided to take pity on all the confused people out there and explain his thought process.

"There are more of these portal deals popping up everywhere, they work in a frequency where time syncs up every fifteen seconds, which is more than sufficient to allow whatever creatures that are native to that particular realm to pop in, but the harmonic vibrations change every nineteen seconds thus causing it difficult to pinpoint the influx matrix where the portals originate from on the hyper space axis of normality," Kara explained to them and she got her share of confused and befuddled looks.

Everyone but Arcane, Shadowcat, the Hulk, Iron Man, and Doctor Strange looked completely baffled.

"Portals open, hard to track because they keep changing quickly," Hulk clarified as he shook his head. "Simple really."

"Right, simple," Clint remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"So, are we going to get this done or not?" Carol asked and everyone was in agreement.

They made their way onto the ship with Carol piloting and Harry took the seat next to her.

"Flew one of these things a hundred times, but never anything quite like this," Carol commented lightly. "Chasing magical portals from a mystical realm to try and get an evil trickster that turned one of my teammates into a frog."

"It sounds like something out of a comic book," Harry commented and Carol laughed.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Harry's face twisted into a smile as he leaned back the seat and tried to determine everything that he was going to have to do.

"Well, it's just another thing that I could slap on my resume," Carol remarked to Harry and the wizard's smile widened as he surveyed her. "Then again, you've had your share of interesting things that you've done."

"Yes, a few," Harry remarked to Carol as he placed his hands on the board of the plane and his smile widened as he saw everything. "The sooner we can find the nexus points in the portals, the sooner we can find the source and take it straight to them."

"They keep changing and there may be dummy points," Doctor Strange spoke from behind them and Harry had counted on that. There were going to be dummy points and they were going to be proven to be the dummies if they were not careful. Regardless his gaze peered forward.

"There's something….something just appeared right in front of us," Carol stuttered a little bit as she tried to focus.

"The energy signature, it's just like the others and….." Agent Mimic stated but she stopped and her eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold and the ships sensors were going wild.

"It says we're being attacked but….I can't see anything," Carol remarked and Iron Man leaned back, calibrating his sensors.

"The suit's not picking anything up," Iron Man remarked to them but Harry inclined his head, a frustrated grimace crossing his face.

"And you know what's worse," Harry informed them and the group's eyes switched towards Harry's. They wondered how things could get any worse than they were getting now, well Harry was about to inform them of that fact.

"We're being sucked right into it," Iron Man managed as he leaned out the window and the Vortex opened wide open. "Well, that's just great."

"Carol, see if you can…..steer up," Captain America stated.

Ms. Marvel bit her lip as she tried to steer the ship up but she could not get the controls to work properly.

"Not responding at all, maybe if I can try it manually," Ms. Marvel remarked but then she clarified. "You know, get out, fly the ship, with my powers."

"Too dangerous," Harry remarked as he made his way outside the ship and went to fly through the vortex.

"And yet that isn't!" Kitty cried but Kara grabbed her by the wrist.

"Arcane knows what he's doing," Kara remarked to her and Kitty sunk down on the chair and smiled but the smile was strained. She was seriously worried about what could happen next and the brunette thought things were going to pick up in the worst way.

Harry was about to close the portal, he had his finger tips inside the blasted thing and was this close to bringing it shut. His eyes screwed shut as he started to pant heavily. The green eyes of Harry Potter flickered open and shut as his heart kept beating across his rib cage, performing the death march to end all death marches.

' _Okay Harry, nice and easy, mate, nice and easy,'_ Harry thought to himself as he felt the energy vortex go wrap snugly around him.

What he did not count on was, three, four, more portals opening up, right inside of the ship with the members of the team inside being pulled suddenly through the portals.

They were teleported somewhere but to where, Harry did not have the foggiest notion. He fought the energy waves around him.

To add to the fun, the group was split up.

* * *

"So, your masterful plan was to bring the Avengers here?" Amora questioned Loki, unable to process this properly in the back of her mind. It was taking an extremely long time for her to wonder about the logic or lack there of in Loki's mind.

Loki's face grimaced, he knew that this plan would be questioned but he was prepared for it. His eyes flickered a tiny amount and a grin widened across his face. It was nearly scary how wide his grin was.

"Amora, do not….do not question me," Loki remarked as he slapped his palm down on the pedestal and leaned forward and watched everything swirl around him. He leaned towards a mirror and placed his hand on the side of it. "Report."

"Loki, we have done it, the last line of defense is down, they are fleeing."

The grin that crossed over Loki's face was devious and demented, but then again, the man himself was quite devious and demented as well. He drummed his fingers across the edge of the throne that he leaned back on and sat up straight. He prepared himself from what was going to happen next and his greed ridden eyes continued to watch the scene around him.

"Feel this moment, Amora," Loki remarked as he basked in the height of his glory and Amora turned around so she was not able to face him without inspiring vomit for a while.

"Careful, trickster, pride goes before a fall, your brother learned that…."

"I kindly tell you not to compare me to Thor," Loki remarked to Amora. "He thinks he's far better than me, all mighty. Well I proved my superiority to him."

Amora did not even bother to comment on the hypocrisy of that statement. She was interested in one person and she decided to tell Loki this.

"So, if your plan has worked, what of the Star Child?" Amora remarked. "I believe he has set your scheme back a short amount of time."

Loki's eye twitched but other than that eye twitch, he said nothing.

"It's a minor setback," Loki finally remarked in a crisp tone of voice as if there was no more that needed to be said about it.

Although despite his calm demeanor, Loki's temper was starting to bubble. He kept his actions calm and cerebral, but there was something about this Star Child blocking his plans. He partially blocked this latest attempt to bring doom and gloom to the people of Midgard.

"And the fact that he's here, is not as much of your design as you intended it to be," Amora remarked in a crisp tone.

"Yes, Amora, thank you," Loki commented in a brisk tone, he was very much annoyed that things were not going his way but he had no need for this woman to rub the salt into his wounds.

His eyes locked on the dots that he could track. He knew his brother foolishly came here, despite his handicap. Loki did not see how a mere frog had posed him much of a threat.

He pondered as time swirled around on an hour glass and he could see those sands ticking by like a twisted sympathy, soon all would fall and Loki would be the one that would reap the benefits that would lead to his most impressive victory.

"Time will deliver us all in the end, my dear Amora," Loki remarked and the woman folded her arms, her golden hair falling in front of her face.

' _We'll see,'_ she commented as she put her hands on her hips and prepared an escape route if Loki's plan went south.

This mad plan of Loki's….well it would merge the realms, but that might do more harm than good. He was hell bent on getting revenge and since Amora owed him a favor, she might as well be here beside him.

Amora knew that it would be foolish to remain in the trickster's debt for too long, as he tended to accumulate interest. It was another time, it seemed like an eternity ago and she had been promised Thor.

Of course Thor's constant spurning of her had caused her mind and her thoughts to wander to another. The Enchantress wanted someone else in the palm of her hand and the legend of the Star Child and his prowess….well it was fascinating.

The pursuit would be quite interesting and Amora's face flickered into a smile. The Executioner stood beside her, not saying a word. He was the perfect minion, strong and loyal and would kill at a moment's notice. The golden hair of Amora flipped over her face as she twisted her face into an even wider smile than she had before.

"Bask in it, Amora, bask in it, feel it," Loki remarked to her.

"Yes, I'm feeling it," Amora remarked but she wondered what she was feeling.

* * *

Harry's head throbbed in agony and the green eyes of Harry kept flickering in and out as he tried to remain conscious. He tried to force himself to his feet but he collapsed down to the ground. His body was shaking and he felt the power drain, along with the fatigue.

To add to the fun, there was a red sun beating over his head. He had no idea where he was sent but he could have been sent anywhere or dare he say it, any time.

' _Okay, where am I?'_ Harry thought to himself but he saw everything around him. It took him a little bit as his vision struggled to focus into something resembling clarity. The green eyes of Harry Potter scanned the area around him as he felt the lump on his head.

He summoned all of the power that he could and performed some healing magic on himself but he noticed that things were a lot slower around him. He had no idea how long he had been out, but it had to be a long amount of time.

"Harry, are you there?"

Harry heard the call of the individual next to him. He turned slowly to see Carol standing there, completely shaken but she was in mostly good spirits. The blonde's eyes flickered towards Harry and the two locked eyes.

"Carol, are you okay?" Harry asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm here," the heroine stated as she turned around and tried to stagger her way to her feet. The blonde's expression was shaken as Harry walked forward and did a scanning spell on her, as he nodded.

"Nothing's broken, nothing's damaged, you're good to go," Harry told Carol and he turned over as he clutched his head.

' _If anyone can hear me, please respond,'_ Harry thought to them and he placed his hand on the side of his head. He strained his eyes and his mind in an attempt to lock onto anyone, anyone at all but found that there was no one, nothing at all, who wanted to answer him. Now his green eyes flickered with annoyance.

He was worried about them, even though he knew that they could handle themselves, he was still worried about them.

"I think we better move," Carol commented to him and Harry nodded as the two of them moved on. "Maybe if we keep going, we'll find the others….they've got to be somewhere."

Any tracking spell Harry could think of and there were many, he could not figure out how to access them. He was running around in circles, essentially like a rat in a maze and he kept staggering forward.

His super hearing still worked as it should, which was a relief, at least in a sense.

"I think that there's something, right across the way, but we better be careful," Harry told Carol and the blonde nodded, adjusting her stance. The two of them made their way down the pathway.

The sounds of combat caused both of them to grow rigid as the winds blew around them. There was the loud clash of metal upon metal and Harry kept moving forward as he saw a large creature step forward. The creature was nailed hard but three more came onto the scene.

Harry's face set into determination and his body went into a battle stance, there was no way he was going to let this one go out without a fight. His green eyes flickered as he rushed forward and aimed a kick towards the creature.

Magic was useful but when every spell was draining, Harry had to go back to basics. He slammed a shield that had been dropped on the ground into the hideous creature.

"You dare walk in this world and fight us," the creature growled and Carol blasted him in the face.

His face was foul, twisted, and made out of stone, which was fitting as he dropped like one to the ground. There was an impacting punch and he flew up to crash down onto the ground with a solid crunch and an even more solid crack. The blonde's eyes followed the progress of her enemy and her annoyance heightened.

"Yes, we dare," Carol told him as she cracked her knuckles and pushed herself back a few steps as she waited for more to come and there would be more.

' _Harry,'_ Jean thought to him in a pained tone.

Harry knew that the others were close by but there was like some kind of invisible barrier that appeared around them. The fact that there was a red sun, that concerned him more than anything else. Their powers were going to be sapped greatly and Kara just had the rudimentary amounts of training. He hoped that what he taught her would turn out for the best.

"There's someone right about this bend," Harry remarked to her and he saw the battered form of Tony Stark down on the ground.

"My armor…it took a hit, I don't think that I can get it working now," Stark remarked to Harry and the emerald eyed wizard watched him. "And it's not just that…if it was that, there wouldn't be a problem but it's….well it's my arc reactor. It's part of me…keeps my heart working you see."

Harry took this handy piece of information as it was and tried to mull it over. There were a few words.

"Keep it together Tony, this should stabilize you," Harry remarked in a crisp tone of voice. He was not having anyone die under his watch.

' _Guys, pick up, please,'_ Harry thought urgently but his expression was calm.

"Aren't you worried what could happen?" Tony asked as he got to his feet.

"I've cycled only enough power for your heart, you're pretty much a sitting duck, so if you see anything, run as fast as your two legs can carry you," Harry told him.

Tony was not about to let this one go without a comment. "I thought magic could fix anything…."

"I'm pretty drained from closing those portals and there's something in the air that's causing me to become magically weak," Harry stated, although physically he was ready to go.

"I didn't know there was a finite limit," Stark remarked to Harry and Harry shook his head. "Oh, I get it, it's one of those things that aren't that simple, is it?"

"You hit the nail on the head," Harry informed him as he turned to Carol and he wondered if anyone else was here.

Kara was on the ground, clutching her arm in pain.

"Kara, thank Rao," Harry breathed as he pulled her into a hug and did the best to appease the pain in her arm.

Kara's eyes swam with confusion.

"I don't understand, Har, why I am hurt?" Kara asked him and Harry inclined his finger up towards the red sun.

"We're going to have to be careful, we don't have our Kryptonian gifts in here," Harry whispered to Kara in their native language and the blonde nodded.

Tony and Carol were both confused, they did not understand what they were saying. Carol had learned many languages in her job but she had not heard anything like that. There seemed to be no sounds that translated to any language, either human or alien, that she had ever learned.

' _Harry….Jean, Wanda, and I…we're across the next valley from where you are,'_ Kitty thought to them, but her voice cut in and out, like a badly tuned radio signal. _'Banner got knocked out, Hawkeye and Widow…still missing but Cap is searching for them….so….yeah…'_

' _If you can hear this, hang in there,'_ Harry thought but there was a thunderous explosion.

Thor's expression flickered up as the God of Thunder's eyes followed. Still a frog, he felt useless and he kept following the progress of the newest guests.

"Frost giants," Thor managed and Harry could have smacked himself in the face after the frustration that he felt.

"Of course, there are, of course there are," Harry stated in despair.

Things were about to get really serious and Carol, Kara, and Harry exchanged nervous looks as they prepared to fight.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	15. Gambit of Loki Part Two

**Chapter Fifteen: Gambit of Loki Part Two.**

Harry's eyes followed the progress of the Frost Giants as they stampeded towards them. It was obvious that they were heading directly at them. The green eyes of Harry Potter continued to lock onto them, as Carol and Kara stood next to him ready for a fight.

"Ready," Harry told Carol and she nodded. She seemed to be the one that was in the best shape, although she was shaken. The blonde's eyes continued to follow them.

"You dare intrude on our territory," Carol stated as she cracked her knuckles and she reared her fist back for a fight.

Carol slammed her fist into the head of the Frost Giant. There was a thunderous impact as she rocked her enemy causing him to stagger back a few feet. Another series of roundhouse punches and she flew back, before she slammed his fist into the back of his head.

Kara smiled as Harry performed a charm on her.

"Not sure how long this will work but this should filter the red solar energy into yellow," Harry remarked to her and then he proceeded to offer a further explanation. The blonde's eyes flickered for a brief second as he said the rest to her. "Won't last as long."

"It's going to have to do," Kara remarked as her eyes lit up and she fried her enemy with fury. The blond knocked down the frost giants with a series of vicious punches that slammed into the chest of her enemies.

Carol was able to take them down a lot faster, without the numerous handicaps that Kara had on her thanks to the lack of solar radiation, but she was managing to fight them off despite those attacks. The blonde's expression flickered into amusement and entertainment. She kept firing off rocket punches.

"And that hurt," Kara remarked as she clutched her fists together but other than that, she said nothing of value.

Wanda blasted a hex bolt, having found her way over to the battle. There was an explosive attack as the young magical mutant cracking her adversary with the most controlled attack she could focus in her high stress situation. The woman threw her hands back for more momentum as she hammered her enemy with shot after shot. The dark haired woman kept blasting into the back of the head of the enemy.

' _I'm sick of these things, I'm really sick of them,'_ Jean thought as she spread her arms out in order brace herself for the impact of her enemy and caught it within her telekinetic grip. The redhead's eyes flared and she angrily launched her enemies attacks right back at them. The explosion rang out around them.

Jean was holding her own and Kitty came out from the side of a mountain and proceed to throw several small rocks in the direction of the Frost Giants eyes in an attempt to blind them. Using the distraction presented allowed Kara and Harry to smash their enemies down into the rocks with immense force. The blonde and the dark haired Kryptonian worked them over with a series of devastating blows to the side of the head. Their unrelenting momentum allowing them an edge over their much larger adversaries.

' _And we've got this one,'_ Kara thought to herself as she clapped her hands and there was an explosion that caused the Ice Giants to stagger.

"Don't back off, because they won't," Thor remarked and Carol grunted.

"No one likes a back seat fighter," Carol managed as she hammered her enemy in the side of the face. Her fist was sore but she pulled back and once again launched her arm towards her opponent with a huge drilling blow.

Harry was looking towards the arch way, he saw pieces of the jet and sensed that something was close. His green eyes switched over to the electromagnetic spectrum so he could better check out what was going on around him using his x-ray vision.

 _Okay, let's see,'_ Harry thought to him as he placed his head on the top of his head and mentally calculated the energy flux as he tried to look for a pattern. If he could find a pattern, he could find a way to get them out of there. Harry studied it carefully, as his team covered his back.

"How much time do you need?" Carol asked him as she pushed back her enemy but the Ice Giant responded by reaching over top of her to smash her in the back of the head. Before the enemy could capitalize on his attack of Carol further, Wanda knocked him for a loop.

"For Asgard!" A loud battle cry rang out, and Harry turned away from his work to take in the new arrivals. There was a trio of woman riding winged horses, dressed in warrior garb. The leader was a woman with dark hair and blue eyes. The hair fell over her face and framed it in a fairly alluring manner. She wore a helmet but it did not detract from her looks or truly hide her fact at all. The body armor wrapped around her in a quite enticing manner that hugged her curves and she held her sword, drawing it back in an attempt to thrust it into the chest of an ice giant.

"And help has arrived," Thor remarked as he hopped around eagerly and took another fly. Again, they weren't that bad.

Lady Sif had arrived and threw herself fearlessly into combat. Much of her team had been taken down and broken apart but the dark haired woman was determined to get her enemy. She slashed her sword back into the chest of her enemy, staggering him back a few steps.

"You don't think you can…."

"I don't think, I know!" Sif remarked as she swung an attack and chopped her enemy in the back of his brutish head. Her fellow warriors circled around the Ice Giant like a pack of hungry wolves.

Kara felt her powers falter, but she launched Kitty up with her remaining strength. The brunette mutant reached forward and phased through the head of the Frost Giant. He clutched his head and he suffered a splitting headache. Kitty did not hit him in a place where he would suffer any brain damage, but she did give him a headache that would discombobulate him.

Thor watched it and saw the signs of battle continued.

The Frost Giants were beaten and scattered. Sif now stood with Harry and the others.

"Thor, you've changed," Sif commented, unable to keep the amusement off of her face.

"This situation is not a laughing matter," Thor commented in a haughty tone of voice. The God of Thunder turned frog looked at the warrior with agitation.

"No it isn't, with Loki involved," Sif remarked to him before she turned around.

Sif's eyes flickered for a second and Harry smiled towards her.

"You…you remind me of a legend that has been told since the beginning of times," Sif remarked to him.

"Would it have to do with a Star Child or something along those lines?" Harry asked.

Sif nodded her head. "Yes, it appears that you may have learned such a legend."

Kara, Jean, and Kitty struggled to keep straight faces but they kept calm. Besides, they needed to be serious with this not to get smacked down.

"Do you have any idea where Loki is?" Harry asked to Sif and her eyes widened before she nodded.

"Yes, he is in the Imperial Palace, but he has guards posted," Sif told him and Harry smiled.

"Leave him to me," Harry remarked and now everyone was intrigued.

Iron Man showed back up, after slipping into the night, and returned with Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow, the latter two of which were dragging along a barely conscious Bruce Banner

* * *

 

Loki basked in his moment but he would not bask for much longer. The Trickster's eyes followed as one of his guards stepped towards him.

"The Frost Giants have retreated, Loki," one of the guards remarked and his eyes flashed with a greater amount of annoyance than ever was in them.

Loki was this close to punishing them but he kept his temper in check. His face arched towards them and there was one simple statement that came in through his mind.

"Who….who…it was him?" Loki asked with an eerie calm.

He knew that Thor would not be a threat as he was turned into a frog and Loki grabbed the staff as he arched himself back a tiny bit. He clutched the staff in his hand.

"It was him," Loki remarked answering his own question as he tapped his fingers. His expression flickered with even more annoyance as his eyes glowed with danger as he tapped into more of the Odin Force. "IT IS HIM!"

The doors blew open as several of the guards collapsed bonelessly to the ground. Harry stepped towards Loki and the Trickster got up to face him with a blazing fury in his eyes.

"You dare trespass in my domain!" Loki yelled as he turned to face Harry and their eyes locked onto each other. "So, the Star Child….I'm underwhelmed."

"I could say the same but sorry for not meeting your high standards," Harry commented as he raised a hand and sent a bolt of light at Loki.

Loki dodged the attack and went behind Harry.

Wanda tried to use her chaos magic to drill Loki in the back of the head but the Trickster God blocked the attack.

"You think that that is chaos," Loki remarked as he clapped his hands and knocked her back.

The Phoenix Force flared up and Loki managed to hold his own against her. Jean was pretty powerful but Loki was equally powerful as well. The two of them blasted each other as his minions moved around.

"So….these guys….yes, I know," Hawkeye stated as he shot a series of arrows.

"I don't know what you know, but…." Black Widow stated as she screamed out loud.

"Heads up!" Kara yelled as she slammed a demonic tree creature in the face and then used her heat vision to set the rest of them on fire.

"Traitors!" Sif yelled as she slashed her sword at her enemies pushing them back.

""We're the traitors? I think not," her enemy commented.

Loki's eyes glowed with the malice that continued to flicker through him. He saw Thor on the ground.

"Well…this is quite pathetic," Loki remarked with a sneer as he raised a fist towards him. "You are at my feet and soon I'll finish you off."

Carol was down but Captain America cut in to protect her. Harry helped her up and the two of them did a tandem attack. They locked hands and rolled on the ground, with Carol using the momentum to fling Harry into them for an attack. Flaming spikes shot out of the stone golems that had been conjured.

Amora watched the battle and she turned to Skurge. She then focused her gaze on the Star Child. Despite the fact that he exerted himself to the point of exhaustion, he pushed past it and continued to fight on. And this fact excited her. The blonde flickered her eyes over the battle and followed it. She knew it would soon be the time to make a strategic retreat.

The battle between Harry and Loki continued to escalate to an even greater furor. Both of them circled each other for a moment before rushing forward. Their attacks clung together as their eyes burned with hostility for the man in front of them. Neither was going to back down from this fight.

"I'm going to crush you like the insect that you are," Loki remarked as the young wizard pushed himself down past the immense force that Harry was bringing down upon his head. More power, he must have more power.

There was a loud rumbling around them and Harry's eyes followed the progress. He dodged one of Loki's bolts and knew that he was becoming undone ,losing his grip, already tense, on reality.

Thor remained rather steady and he offered one statement that bellowed through the halls, despite the fact that he was a frog. "LOKI YOU FOOL….DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I'm not even close to being done!" Loki shouted.

Two energy bolts connected with each other, wizard and trickster pushed back and forth, their eyes glowing in the titanic struggle to gain dominance over the other.

Harry's heart kept beating within his chest as there was an attack that nearly struck him from above but he turned the assault back around on him. He saw Wanda take out another attacker that was trying to attack him from behind. The green eyes of Harry Potter were screwed shut in pain as his knees buckled beneath him and one of his ankles twisted rather harshly sending him hard to the floor. The young man tried to get himself up to a standing position.

He was getting closer, closer, closer, if he could just blast his enemy back, he would have it.

"Keep it up, keep them off Harry!" Kara yelled as she grabbed the sword from one of the goons and stabbed it into his arm. The blonde used her heat vision to damage the armor and this allowed Hawkeye to sneak a barrage of arrows through to further rattle him.

"Yeah, we're doing it," Hawkeye remarked.

Iron Man hung in the background as Thor hopped up and down.

Loki and Harry circled each other, drilling each other with a series of attacks. The bolts of energy canceled each other out, with other trying to exert their will power against each other.

Harry was pushed to limits that he never felt before. His green eyes closed shut and he took a few deep breaths as he tried to keep his head above the water. His eyes opened and were fixed on the enemy as he was trying to get himself back into the battle.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Loki asked Harry and Harry kept smiling, even though the grimace crossed over his face briefly through it.

"I have all this and I have more," Harry remarked as he forced back the energy and Loki's body racked with pain but he forced on, he needed more power, more power!

Loki, being deranged as he was, tapped into even more of the Odin Force.

"Yes, yes, I can feel the power!"

Harry smacked Loki back and called down some power of his own. An energy bolt that would have been lethal against any other opponent struck him in the chest.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Loki asked but he saw that Harry was not in front of him.

That was because he was behind him and Harry unleashed his heat vision into the back of Loki.

"No, that was supposed to hurt you," Harry stated as he and Kara clapped their hands next to Loki.

Kitty then reached through the wall and pulled Loki through and he flew down to the ground.

"COME HERE!"

Hulk stood in front of Loki and the trickster's legs started to quiver. The green monster stepped forward but Loki zapped him.

"Down, Ogre!" Loki yelled as he kept blasting away at Hulk with more bolts of energy.

Harry flew up high.

"That's it, flee!" Loki stated.

He looked up and got a punch to the face at super-speed. It would have caused a normal person's head to explode and even more so with all of the magical energy Harry channeled through the punch.

It was the right force that caused Loki's hold to break. Amora, quietly, slipped through a portal while it was time to escape, with the Executioner following behind her, both giving it up as a bad job.

"LOKI!"

"I think Odin wants to have a word with you," Harry said, a smug smile spreading over his face.

Loki turned around and he wondered how he did it, how did the Star Child break his power?

"You can't do this to me," Loki stated and he seemed a few seconds short of a child about ready to throw a tantrum.

"Sure I can, but he can do worse," Harry stated as he placed his thumb over his shoulder and Odin appeared, standing tall and towering over all, especially Loki.

"Loki, you think that you can get away with this," Odin commented in a brisk tone of voice and his voice thundered. "Did you really think that you could get away with this?"

Odin drilled Loki with a blast of his own and his power was bound. In ten seconds, the big guy did what an entire group did not, he dropped Loki to his knees and waved his hands.

"So….where did you send him?" Harry asked.

Odin turned to him. "You're the one….the one that we have spoken in whispers about since the beginning of time."

' _Oh boy, here it comes,'_ Harry thought as he heard Jean, Kitty, and Kara snickering mentally, although Wanda had the decency not to say anything.

"The Star Child, the one who had been sent to Midgard, from his doomed world, who has the ability to save the world," Odin recited as he stepped towards Harry. "And you have saved Asgard."

Harry's smile widened a tiny bit, he could not help this.

"So, you think much of yourself, don't you?" Odin asked and Harry's smile got a bit wider but he did not say much of anything.

"Well, I do my best," Harry remarked.

"Well your best is successful," Odin commented as he saw Thor and in two seconds, he snapped his fingers. "Let this be a lesson to you, Thor, never underestimate what someone can do to you when you think you're safe."

Thor, no longer a frog, appeared in the flesh.

* * *

 

"I, along with the rest of Asgard, give you my thanks," Sif declared as she looked over Harry.

He was nothing like the myths said, that much was for sure.

He was better.

"That means a lot coming from someone like you," Harry remarked and Sif smiled back at him.

"Well it is not praise that is unwarranted," Sif commented to him, a smile crossing her face. "You have done well. I hope that you will continue to do well in the future."

"I didn't just do well, we all did well," Harry remarked and his girls nodded with smiles upon their faces.

"You kept your head in there, where most people would have lost their heads," Captain America told Harry and the wizard once again nodded.

"Yes, not many people would have done as well as you would have," Carol commented to him as she watched him.

"I don't speak for everyone but I do speak for myself and I think you should be welcomed back," Sif remarked to Harry as she snuck a few glimpses at the young god in the making before her. "In Asgard, you're going to be a friend, always and forever."

"I'd agree," Odin remarked in a gruff tone of voice.

"Yes, verily," Thor remarked to them but he placed a hand up to his chin as he placed his hand underneath his chin. "But, I do wonder….what happened of Loki?"

There was another second where Odin started.

"He is getting in touch with all sides of himself now," Odin remarked to the group at large. "He will serve as an example for those who try and go too far upon his own ego. Revenge is a dangerous motivator and one should not be driven to petty grudges."

"I can vouch for that," Tony remarked as he stepped a half of a step back. His armor was mostly repaired but there were a few kinks in it. He could fix it and hopefully retain some improvements as he returned back home.

"So, what do you think?" Kitty asked to Harry as the two of them walked off to the side. Harry raised an eyebrow and the brunette placed a hand on her hip. "Truthfully, what do you think?"

"About…."

"About how we did, duh?" Kitty asked.

"Well, since you're asking, I think that there's plenty of room for improvement," Harry remarked to them.

Jean shook her head and Kitty realized what she just did.

"I swear, we better check if Logan's dead, because Harry just might be channeling his spirit," Jean remarked with a smile.

"Trust me, he's nowhere near foul enough to be Logan," Natasha offered with a smile on her face. After being on several dozen missions with Logan over the years, she knew that the man had a nasty temper, although he did get his results.

Doctor Strange turned up, battered, having sat out most of the fight to suffering the worst of the attack in his attempts to shield his associates.

"I believe that it's time for us to go home," Strange concluded.

Sif shook her head and turned towards Harry, a smile crossing her face.

"I wish to have a word with Arcane to properly thank him about his assistance in saving Asgard from Loki and liberating Odin," Sif remarked in a brisk voice as she traveled her eyes up and down his face.

"Of course," Harry remarked to her.

"In private, if I may," Sif insisted and Harry stepped forward to the next room along with Sif. The dark haired Asgardian lead Harry off into the next room and it was a private bed chambers.

Sif made sure the doors were secure.

"After a battle, I find it's good to unwind, but the problem with most Asgardian men is they tend to indulge in a celebration regarding drink that leaves them too inebriated to perform," Sif remarked to Harry as she turned around.

"So they could be a problem," Harry remarked to her.

"Quite," Sif told him as she placed her hands on her hips and her eyes traveled up and down his body. She imagined him uncovered but why use her imagination when she could make it happen here and now. "I've heard tales about you, but to see that you've arrived,"

Sif stepped towards him and pulled him towards her. Harry got the hint and wrapped his arms around her body.

Her dark hair was like midnight, hanging enticingly and quite seductively around her face. Her curved body was rather nice and the armor wrapped around her.

"A young and virile man such as yourself should be up for some celebration regarding today's battle," Sif remarked as she draped her legs over his lap and straddled him. Harry grabbed her ass and cupped it shamelessly. Her eyes closed as she smiled. "And I can see that you are able to keep up with many young women."

"The more sex I have, the more powerful I seem to get," Harry offered.

"Plus, these acts cause your mind to become balanced in high stressful situations," Sif commented as she pulled Harry's shirt off as she ran her hand down his chest. "I think it's time to indulge ourselves in our passions."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry concluded with a grin, as Sif reached down his trousers to sample the merchandise and pressed her juicy lips upon his with a sensual kiss.

Harry returned the kiss with equal fire and ran his hands across the underside of her supple breasts as the two powerful warriors clashed with their tongues.

It was something that only a fool would turn down, to have hot and passionate sex with a hot Asgardian. His hands moved to remove the clasp from her armor.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry unveiled Sif's armor and then made quick work of the undergarments to reveal her toned body. There was not a blemish on it, it was tanned and extremely sensual, but she was in good shape as well. He ran his hands down her strong shoulders, all the way down upon her midsection and down to her lovely shaven pussy, which was dripping with arousal for him. Her legs were long and delicious and she had a shapely ass that he could squeeze all day long.

"Let's see what I have to work with," Sif muttered as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down.

The goddess stopped and took a long hard look at the long hard manhood that pulsed before her, greeting her. Drool did not even begin to cover what she did at the mere sight of it. It caused her heart to start fluttering as she grasped his tool in her hand.

"This will be nice," Sif stated as she stroked it and Harry's fingers found her pussy.

The Star Child was just as good as she thought, hell he was better. His fingers probed her pussy, teasing her just right as she stroked his cock.

Sif's tongue trailed up and down his throbbing prick as she took more and more of the taste. She fondled his balls, squeezing them with strength.

"Fuck yes," Harry groaned as the goddess continued to work him over and then she started to do the most wonderful things with her mouth below his belt.

First she kissed him upon the head and stuck some of his length down her throat. The dark haired woman pushed even more of him down her throat and sucked him deeply. She closed her throat around him, using her throat muscles to manipulate and milk his prick as more of him went down her.

Sif closed her eyes and smiled, she enjoyed this phallus being pushed down her throat and she tilted her head back and brought him deeper into her throat as possible. Harry's hands seemed to stretch to reach her and his fingers rubbed her clit.

Perhaps it was her imagination but his cock kept growing in her throat to the point where he was choking her out. She enjoyed it, he was bigger than anything else she had ever seen in his life.

"Mmmm, ah, mmm," Sif moaned.

"You really love sucking my cock, don't you?" Harry asked as he extended his arm to reach around and cup her ass.

Sif's moans got more prominent and needier as she kept sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. She needed to sample the seed of this young god.

She wanted him and she would have him. Her mouth closed together as she blew him amazingly and her hand fondled his balls quite skillfully.

"Oh yes, Sif, yes baby," Harry grunted as he grabbed around her head and it pushed down her throat as she took more and more cock down her throat.

Sif's mouth tightened around him and the dark haired Asgardian felt even more pleasure as she worked him nicely. The carnal need was something that she could not even being to describe. Her thoughts were quite lustful.

His balls tightened and she fondled them to stimulate him, to coax the cum down his throat. He responded by grabbing the side of her face and drilling it hard. It was something that she enjoyed, she could feel it, and he could let loose with her like few other women.

He sprayed his fluids down her throat and Sif's throat muscles wrapped around him, causing him to spill his thick load down her throat. Sif never took in this much cum in her life and the ravages of battle left her as he sprayed more and more of his cum down her waiting gullet. She squeezed his balls and milked him with her throat muscles until completion.

His cock was flaccid but not for long, as Sif lipped her lips.

"I'm not quite finished with this yet," Sif commented as she placed her breasts on either side of him and in a short time, stroked Harry up to full length.

"Damn, you have nice tits," Harry breathed as she wrapped around him.

"I think….that I'm the peak of everything," Sif moaned as she worked her breasts around his throbbing pole and the dark haired woman was going to bring him to his climax, bring him to a great conclusion even.

"Yes….you fucking are," Harry groaned but his cock was rock hard.

Sif wrapped her legs around him and teased him for a slight moment. Her hands moved behind his back as her pussy rose up and then sank down on his cock.

Harry felt himself wrapped in the tightness and the strength of this prime piece of Asgardian pussy, good heavens, she felt so fucking great. She sank her tool up and down upon him, riding him for everything that he was worth.

Sif's tight walls continued to constrict around him and Harry's green eyes closed but she reached towards him and tilted his head up. She spotted the pleasure for a few seconds as he heightened her own pleasure, burying himself into her tight snatch.

"Oh, yes," Sif breathed as she felt this beast drilled into her. The goddess pushed herself up and sank down onto the throbbing length that she was riding. Her head rocked back a tiny bit as she gave a lustful moan as she threw her head back and enjoyed the ride. Her tight box wrapping around him was a great feeling for sure.

"Take me, take me," Harry grunted.

Sif bounced up and down, her breasts swaying and Harry took her breasts into his hands and squeezed them which caused her tight pussy to wrap around his throbbing length. She wrapped around him.

Harry pushed his thrusts up and grabbed her, grunting.

"Yes, keep that up, you're so good," Harry breathed.

"You can take me any way you want me," Sif stated with a lustful groan as she dug her nails into his chest and once again pushed his face into her breasts, allowing him to motor board her. Sif's eyes snapped open with so much pleasure and lust.

Harry pumped his throbbing length into her heated mound and his balls slapped against her thighs as he drilled into her. The dark haired woman contracted around him and she gave an amazing orgasm. It felt so good to feel her warm fluids spilling from her pussy and also her strong, silk walls rubbing him.

' _I'm going to take you in every way possible,'_ Harry grunted as she pulled off of him.

' _Then take me this way,'_ Sif thought as she got onto her hands and knees.

Harry saw her on her hands and knees and her enticing ass wiggling before him. The green eyed wizard took every inch of her and he grabbed his hands around her hips as Harry took aim.

Sif felt him fill her once again and her moisture pulled towards him. He grabbed her from behind and hammered her tight pussy from behind.

"Yes, you are worthy," Sif panted.

"Were you surprised?" Harry asked as he cupped her breasts and caused his throbbing length to enter them, his balls slapping against her. The dark haired woman breathed in and out as her tight walls contracted around her. She closed her eyes.

"Yes…yes, want more, going to get more," Sif panted as she moaned rather loudly.

"Nice and wet, just the way I fucking like it," Harry told her as he hammered her from behind and she moaned rather loudly as his throbbing length beat a path into her tight pussy. It milked his throbbing length with each push into her.

Sif squeezed her tightened cunt muscles around him and he pushed into her, working into her.

Stroke after stroke, the time passed and she felt sexual bliss fire through her body.

"You can go the distance," Sif panted as she closed her eyes. "So….much stamina."

"Don't tell me that you're getting tired," Harry remarked and Sif grinned as she squeezed her walls tighter around him.

"Never, never," Sif said as she squeezed her walls around him and Harry pumped into her, bringing every inch of himself into her.

Sif could feel his throbbing length as it buried deeper into her. The dark haired woman squeezed around him and took even more of his length into her. He grabbed her tits and continued to pump into her from behind.

The emerald eyed wizard smashed into her and she rode him out until the climax. His balls throbbed as he kept pushing into her. Sif's walls tightened around him as he pumped his load into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

The two rested on the bed, Harry wrapping his arms around her and he pulled the dark haired goddess into him. She rested onto him, as his arm wrapped around her.

"Amazing, you are amazing," Sif remarked as Harry stroked his fingers up and down her cheek and the woman kept relaxing against him. "All of your lovers are blessed and any woman isn't with you is missing something amazing."

Harry smiled. "Well that's high hopes."

"Men like you come along once in a lifetime," Sif remarked to him as she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled wildly as she stroked her fingers through her hair. "I hope to indulge myself into plenty more of you in the future."

"I'll be back," Harry remarked as he rose to his feet and Sif smiled to him.

"Don't take too long, although I wouldn't mind making the trip," Sif commented as she kissed him on the lips one more time. The two of them exchanged another passionate kiss, their arms wrapped against each other as the two of them made out.

Harry pulled back and smiled. "Only a minute has passed outside the room."

"Time dilation, I see," Sif said with an approving smile and she pulled him in. "Then you might have time for another round."

"I think I might," Harry offered her and Sif snuggled her head into his chest as she pulled him into another long kiss and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him.

"I can see that," she told him as her grin never faded from her face.

* * *

 

"Nice day today," Carol concluded as she stood in the back room of one of the SHIELD bases that was off to the west of New York. It was easy access for them all.

"Could have gone better, but damn if it could have gone worse," Harry told her and Carol's smile widened over her face.

"Yes, it could have, gone much better," Carol said. "And….well you said it the best."

"I always say it the best," Harry commented to her and Carol's smile widened as her eyes progressed down his body.

"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Carol asked him and there was a few seconds where Harry paused as he nodded towards her.

"Not really thinking a lot of yourself if you can back it up," Harry remarked to her and Carol sat down for a few seconds.

"Yes, I suppose, the rookie was the only one that was taken down hard today although she's getting medical attention," Carol remarked, referring to Agent Mimic.

"I thought that I missed her during the fight," Harry told Carol and Carol smiled.

"Yes, she has a lot of learn, although given her past performance, I wonder if she took herself out or someone else did," Carol told him as she theorized what that could be. "There's something about her powers, it really messes up her equilibrium."

Harry decided to ask a question of her.

"So how about you, how are you feeling?" Harry asked and Carol's face curled into a slight smile as she decided to confide in him.

"Well to be honest, there are a few bumps and bruises, but that goes with the territory," Carol remarked and Harry saw the slight bruise on her shoulder.

She was currently out of uniform, dressed in a tight white t-shirt that wrapped nicely around her breasts, and showcased a little bit of her toned stomach. The tight black shorts fit her ass like a glove and Harry found his eyes wandering over towards the hint of her shapely buns.

"It does…why don't I try and work the kinks out of that?" Harry asked but Carol spun around.

"I see what you're going to do," Carol said knowingly and Harry raised his hands up.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You know what we both want, and I know how Sif thanked you," Carol remarked to him with a knowing expression dancing through her eyes.

"Well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out," Harry commented to her.

"Yes, it didn't, but I think that I should thank you on behalf of SHIELD and SWORD," Caorl remarked as she grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Harry was glad that she made the first move. He tended to have to coax girls into it sometimes, so having this woman who was going to skip all sense of formalities was refreshing.

She threw him onto the bed and tried to pin him down playfully.

"Let's see what you can give me, Star Child," Carol commented, as her strength was able to pin him down. "You'll find that I'm more than capable of taking everything that you can give me and then more."

She grinded her crotch down his center to emphasize this point and Harry throbbed a tiny bit as she was about ready to take him.

"Let's inspect you to see what you've been packing in those pants," Carol remarked to him with a wide grin crossing her face and she reached down, gripping him hard. "Oh my, I'm going to have to take a closer look at that."

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Take a closer look at that was what Carol did, she pulled his pants down and saw him.

The blonde placed a hand on his cock and took her hand, running it down his shaft and inspecting it. The only regret she had about what she planned on doing was that she did not do it sooner. She was going to lose out on something great and her pussy pulsed with desire at the thought of him being inside her.

No wonder Natasha was in such a good mood every time she encountered Harry. She could not get enough of this cock and it brought her to new levels of passion.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Carol commented as she squeezed his throbbing length and the blonde kissed the tip of said length and eyed his crotch with lustful intentions.

She wrapped her tight lips around him and blew him like a pro and Harry could not get enough of her wrapped around him tightly.

"Carol, damn, you can suck a cock," Harry remarked.

Her muscle control was pretty close to Kara's, although she had more confidence in doing what she did. Not that Kara's was building up but still Carol was a grown woman and she worked her mouth around him. His throbbing length worked deeper into her throat a she hummed loudly in her throat.

His hands found her breasts and roamed all over her tight body. The woman really was giving him some amazing head. The blonde's tight mouth worked over him, licking and slurping his throbbing length, bringing it into her mouth and out, down her throat and all around.

Carol's expression was one of primal lust, as she gave him a few more deep sucks and was building him up. The heat pulsing between her legs felt great.

She popped her mouth off and Harry struck while the iron was hot.

He flew her against the wall, barely having enough time to put up the necessarily reinforcement spells. He had no time with his lust and his hunger to have himself buried into her pussy. The blonde reared back as her legs tightened around him. His throbbing length pushed around him and he rubbed his cock head against her dripping wet entrance, which caused her panting to get even more lustful as he cupped her breasts.

"You want this now," Harry grunted as he kept teasing her with his throbbing length.

"Yes, want it, need it, going to take it," Carol moaned as she pushed her hips towards him, encouraging him to bury himself into her.

Harry was not going to hold back and he could tell that she appreciated this.

Carol had never got a good hard fucking like this and her eyes closed tighter as his throbbing length worked into her tight pussy. The blonde's box hugged his mighty spear and her tightness squeezed him.

Harry felt the strength of her pussy muscles and they got even tighter around him. His throbbing member drilled into her tight cunt and Carol wrapped her legs around him, tightening around him. The blonde panted and grabbed him around the arm, as he kept hammering into her. The blonde's expression was getting even more wide eyed and she was trying to take him into her.

His throbbing cock met her pulsing heat and Carol was losing it as he fucked her against the wall, first she faced him.

Harry liked drilling her like this, he liked to see the look in the female's faces as he dominated him. His throbbing length kept hammering her tight cunt. The woman wrapped herself around him and he kept hammering into her.

He was like a jackhammer.

Carol's quim tightened around him and his throbbing length passed into sopping wet vagina. She wrapped her legs around him and her pussy tightened around him. The blonde was determined to take every single inch of this god's cock into he.

"Harry, cumming, you make me cum so hard."

Harry kissed her and this was something that he returned. Her breasts were groped, they were large and her stomach was flat, toned, and muscled.

Carol had an amazing body, as his throbbing cock drilled into her center and the blonde kept panting as he brought more of his length between her legs. The blonde's nails sunk into the back of him.

Harry stepped back and Carol's pussy was lined perfection up to him. A table had been transfigured into a bed and both sank down onto it.

"Time for you to ride me until you can't go anymore," Harry remarked.

"The ride's going to be a very long one," Carol bantered to him and she used her tight muscles to give his throbbing length a squeeze.

Harry smiled as he cupped her breasts and encouraged her to work her curvy hips down upon him.

"That's…the way I like it," Carol panted as she worked her tightness around him and the blonde was working around him. She was getting herself worked up and her tight walls continued to wrap around him. She was very wet and loved being plowed by him.

Harry felt out strongly they hugged him and he loved it, he loved it.

Natasha showed up to give Carol a message but she saw her riding Harry on the bed. The redhead's eyes were flushed over and there was a few seconds where she was stunned.

A second Harry stood in front of her and captured her lips in a kiss as he picked up Natasha and rushed her over to the bed.

"Natasha….don't be shy, it's time for you to join the fun," Harry remarked as he spread her legs and started to rub her pulsing heat in her center.

"Yes," Natasha breathed as she felt the lust swimming from her eyes and she felt him cup her pussy, wanting more of him. His hand roamed between her legs and touched her, it was something that was quite tantalizing and it made her feel like she could take anything.

Harry rolled her over, so she could look up and show Carol her pleasure. Harry stripped her completely and grabbed the hot redhead.

"Harry, take my ass," Natasha begged him.

"You want me to take your ass?" Harry asked as he played with her hole and Natasha bit down on her lip.

"Yes, take that big cock and sodomize the fuck out of me!" Natasha yelled for him.

Harry was not about to turn her down and he drilled his throbbing cock into her tight ass. Natasha's eyes were burning with desire as he worked himself into her tight ass and she squeezed around him. Thrust after thrust buried into her.

Carol shoved Harry's face into her breasts and he licked and slurped them. The blonde was losing herself in the sensations and he kept licking her around the tits. The blonde rubbed herself up and down him and rode his throbbing length. She gained even greater momentum as her tightness wrapped around him as she bounced up and slammed down, bounced up and slammed down, going higher and higher.

Harry sucked her tits happily all of the way and she pushed his face into her, as he slurped happily. The blonde's expression was getting more lust ridden as Harry pumped him into her. Her tightness wrapped around him and Harry drilled into her. His throbbing cock kept working into her and the blonde squeezed around him and she brought herself down onto him.

Natasha meanwhile was having the time of her life, his throbbing length drilling into her backside and Harry slammed himself into her. The redhead's panting grew more lust ridden and he sent his throbbing cock into her. The redhead's panting intensified as he worked into her. She clutched around him and he kept hammering her.

Carol's riding picked up even greater and her tight cunt wrapped around him. The blonde's breasts bounced as Harry grabbed them, squeezed them and she bounced even more around his length, wrapping her tightness around him as she moaned, working herself up and down upon him.

"Harry, fuck, oh Harry, cumming so fucking hard," Carol panted.

"I know, I can feel it," Harry grunted as he squeezed her tits and this caused her to moan.

Carol was feeling the pulsing of him into her and she felt herself racked with a powerful climax that ensured that any aches and pains that she felt, all thoughts of them left her body and her mind was being flooded by the passion. She only had one single minded objective and that was to ride this cock down until he could take no more.

Her stamina was being tested as he was in for the long hard and the duplicate that he created, beating Natasha from behind.

"Love your sexy ass," Harry breathed in her ear and he worked into her, conjuring a dildo and stuffing her other hole with it.

Natasha's eyes closed as both holes were pleasured with a cock but the other felt realer than anything she ever experienced. She was about to become undone, his cock was working its magic into her and the magic he worked could be quite….she could not describe it. It was amazing and his throbbing length pumped into her tight ass as it wrapped around him.

Carol rode him up and down, her bouncing continued to intensify as she bounced higher.

Something had to give and she was determined to bring him to that climax. The blonde was losing herself to him.

"I'm getting so close, but are you….slowing down?" Harry asked her and Carol groaned.

"Never…never…so fucking never," Carol panted as she tightened her walls around him.

Carol was determined to ride this one out to its conclusion and his climax and yes he would reach a climax. She was getting so warmed up but in many ways, so was he.

Natasha had been fucked into a drooling cross-eyed stupor and she could go for a long time. The duplicate disappeared as she laid on the bed in a puddle of drool and her own cum.

This sight turned Carol on even more and she rode Harry, her tight muscles milking his strokes.

"Your pussy's so tight, honey," Harry grunted as he pushed his cock into her.

"Can take anything, including this," Carol panted as she worked her hips around his and pushed down onto him.

His throbbing length kept working into her as the blonde's eyes were more lust ridden than ever before. Her pussy wrapped around him and kept riding him.

"Yes, more, keep it up, almost there, we're almost done," Harry panted and Carol's moaning got heavier, more lustful, and her nipples stiffened.

"Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me," she stated repeating herself.

Harry took his length and drilled it into this goddess's tight pussy. He pushed into her and his balls tightened as he exploded sending all of his cum into her. The blonde's walls wrapped around him and she wrapped around him, working around him as she tightened herself around him.

The explosion was great as they came together.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"Well, I met another interesting face from the past today," Harry commented to Lily as he watched her image in the inner chamber of the Stronghold. He could walk through a door on the right and go into the Fortress or walk through a door on the left and head back into the main school.

All thanks to the magic of magic and Harry smiled about that thought, his green eyes swimming with expressiveness. He placed his hands on his hips and waited for her expression to lock onto his.

"Yes….I figured that you might meet a face from the past," Lily remarked as she turned her head around. "You didn't say anything, did you?"

"I know better," Harry told her swiftly.

"And I would expect nothing less from you," Peve remarked as she chimed into the conversation. "As we told you the first day, the world has changed. It's difficult to be one of the few that remember how things used to be. There are elements that never existed in these worlds but now they exist."

"It's enough to cause your head to explode," Alura commented in a dry tone of voice.

"Just another Thursday for me," Harry remarked as with a thoughtful smile. "All of them, different lives, but the faces are the same."

"Or it could be a coincidence," Lily gently suggested and Harry's eyes turned towards her as they opened up. Two identical sets of green eyes focused on each other. The two of them stared each other down.

"I've never been one to believe in coincidences," Harry told her in a stern tone and Lily nodded her head, she was glad that her son did not believe in them because she did not either. The redhead kept her eyes on his and she smiled.

"You shouldn't, because they are rare," Lily remarked as she sighed. "But I hope that you remember that things might not be what they seem."

"They rarely are," Harry commented. "And I'm getting closer to piecing together the legend of the Star Child, although I can't believe that it went that long and that far."

"You are someone who has a legend that transcends life itself," Lily remarked as she smiled. "This is far different from the Boy-Who-Lived legend, that was small time compared to this."

Lily smiled as she added.

"One was enabled by a creepy old man with an unhealthy obsession with lemon drops and greasy young men who played his bottom. The other was a legend that was enabled by hot young women who want to squeal beneath you."

"There's no guess what should be preferred," Harry said as he got laid by a hot Asgardian today and they had sex for what amounted to several days, but thanks to the time dilation field, it only amounted to a few moments on the outside world. "And I'm really glad about that, truthfully I am."

"I'd figured as much," Lily stated as she leaned towards him. "I wouldn't worry about any faces popping up. Just pretend that you're meeting them for the first time."

"There is always a chance that someone who was a trusted friend in your world could be a real fucking bitch and there could be a hated enemy that may be an ally," Alura remarked as she smiled. "Just go for the flow Har-Rell, what could happen?"

She leaned forward and stole a kiss from him and Harry smiled.

"My turn," Lara chimed in as she kissed him on the lips and the two of them exchanged a burning kiss. He was perfect in her eyes.

"And me," Peve said to him and Harry kissed her once again.

"Save the best for last," Lily added and the other members of the Fortress Council looked towards her and Alura was not one to let something like that pass without a comment.

"You are the absolute pinnacle of modesty, you know that," Alura commented and Lily smiled.

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and he felt his mother's young nubile body press against his. She wrapped around him and worked her tongue into his mouth, with a kiss. She practically grinded up against him and Harry groaned as her crotch met his in a flurry of passion.

"Mmm, I love you Harry," Lily breathed as she broke away from him, a sultry grin on her face as she stood against the wall.

"Love you too Mum," Harry stated as she felt a tightness in his pants and Lily stared shamelessly at it.

"Yes, I can tell," Lily said as she placed her hands on her hips and arched back, which emphasized her glorious breasts. "Remember Harry, just because some politician say it's taboo doesn't mean that you have to spoil your fun."

She reached forward and brushed her hand against his crotch with a smile on her face.

"I know you promised your girls that you would meet them, but we're going to have to continue this later," Lily concluded as Harry moved out of the room with a smile.

"Looking forward to it, Mum, looking forward to spending some quality time with all of you," Harry commented as he spun around and walked off.

Kitty met Harry the moment that he exited the room and threw her arms around him, pressing him into the wall, and nearly putting him through the wall with an amazing kiss. She straddled his hips as the two of them kissed each other, their tongues dancing together in fiery passion as Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hey, Kitty," Harry commented as she continued to sit on his hips.

"Hey, Harry," Kitty commented as she worked his shirt open so she could play with his chest and abs as she ground down upon him. "You're pretty worked up."

"Well you did jump me," Harry offered her and Kitty grinned as she kept grinding her center down across his crotch.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Kitty told him as she reached forward. "So, you were talking to your mother?"

"Yes, both of them," Harry remarked as his hands worked underneath her shirt, feeling her up slightly.

"So, since you said they're holographic images, that means….well did you do it?" Kitty asked him with a smile across her face.

"Depends on what you mean by it," Harry told her and Kitty raised an eyebrow, her smile growing wider.

"You know, it," Kitty remarked to her.

"I know what you're referring to," Harry fired back as he worked his hands underneath her shirt.

"Oh, yes, that'd be so totally hot," Kitty said as she smiled. She met Lily and she was really beautiful, with her red hair, green eyes, and tight body.

Kitty blushed as she remembered a really vivid dream she had involving her and Harry, along with Lily.

"You're thinking dirty thoughts, aren't you?" Harry asked and he draped Kitty over his lap.

"Maybe I am," Kitty commented in a saucy voice. "Maybe you should like give me a spanking."

"Maybe I so totally should," Harry bantered as he pulled down her pants and revealed her thong clad ass. "Mmm, delicious."

Harry raised his hand and slapped her rear a few times and this caused Kitty to scream out in delight. She felt her panties get ruined by the juices that flowed down her legs.

"Harry, don't…stop…ever," Kitty breathed as she felt his firm hand connect with her teenage rear as she was getting wetter by each passing moment. The brunette lost herself to the sensations and the pleasures of him.

"Harry, take me, I'm yours," Kitty moaned as her nipples stood out from behind her.

The two of them were about to have sex in a wall, which was rather kinky, Harry thought to himself.

"You're just insatiable, aren't you?" Harry asked as he remarked. "We're going to meet the others to watch a movie, remember."

"I know…but just a quick one, please," Kitty begged him as she phased his hand through his pants and gave him a teasing squeeze.

"Alright, a quick one, but….you know there's nothing quick with me," Harry remarked to Kitty and Kitty smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kitty concluded as she prepared herself for him.

* * *

 

Karen Starr's blue eyes rested behind a pair of glasses but never the less they swam with trepidation. Then again, when one was about to have a meeting with the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, one should expect to be going in there with both guns loaded and blazing.

"Thank you for coming here, Miss Starr," Emma told her with a smile crossing her face.

"Miss Frost, the pleasure is completely mine," Karen said evenly.

The two of them were in one of the most exclusive restaurants in town, a place where you needed more zeroes at the end of your net worth than a Congressional hearing. The blonde's arms placed underneath her chest.

Karen was wearing a black suit jacket, along with a red blouse, with her hair clipped back. Her eyes followed that of the woman in front of her. The short skirt and stockings along with high heel shoes offset her.

Emma was dressed in a black jacket, along with a black top that showed a hint of her tantalizing flesh along with tight black pants that formed around her like a second skin, wearing a pair of sunglasses that covered her face.

"So the White Queen wears something other than white, I feel blessed," Karen commented in a crisp tone of voice.

"I'm incognito," Emma told her as she placed her arms on the table, peering forward, from the vantage point where she could see down the woman's top.

No man or woman could resist sneaking one tiny peak, maybe several if they were so inclined.

"Well, you weren't so incognito earlier during your previous meeting with Harry Potter," Karen said and Emma's eyes followed hers.

"I do wonder how you learned of our meeting," Emma responded.

Karen's smile grew smug and self-satisfied. "Well, I know people and there are ears everywhere. Hence why I had a friend of mine make sure no one could listen in on this conversation."

"You seem to be looking at me with accusatory eyes," Emma stated as she took the drink that had been poured. She sipped on the wine, casually gazing at Karen across her.

"Guilty conscience much, Emma?" Karen asked in a brazen voice as she kept her hand underneath the side of the table. "Your plate is rather full given all that you've taken on."

"No more than you," Emma remarked as she leaned back in the chair. "You know something and I think that the rest of us deserve to know what you know."

"Emma, Emma, Emma, you should know better," Karen remarked in a reprimanding voice as if she was speaking to a young child. "You're going to have to wine and dine me until I get willingly into bed with you."

Emma smiled but sipped on her wine.

"Then again, despite the reputation that you have flaunted out there, it's going to take quite a lot for someone to get into bed with you," Karen remarked to Emma.

"You know perception is everything in the higher levels of society,' Emma remarked as she took another drink. "If some rich fool leaves his mind open in the vain thought that I will open my legs, then he deserves to be tricked. All it takes is a few subtle prods to the mind."

Emma was saving herself for one man and there was only one man in the world that could give her the satisfaction that someone of her standing deserves.

"Fair enough, but you can't deny that things are changing," Karen said.

"I don't, there will be an empire where he will be far mightier than the rest and I have to admit, he's done an admirable job creating a solid foundation on his own,' Emma told her.

"You sound impressed," Karen remarked.

"Why do you think that?" Emma questioned her and Karen's smile grew wider.

"Because coming from you, this is high praise," Karen commented lightly and Emma's smile continued to widen.

"Praise or the truth, you be the judge of that," Emma commented lightly. "The other fools in the Club….they don't realize that their time is nearing an end. Shaw seems to be convinced of his own immortality and how he will be the one to lead a new age."

"Shaw always has been a fool, but then again, there are an abundance of those," a voice commented from the shadows. The third member of their little meeting had been silent until right now.

"So, what news do you have for me?" Emma asked, wondering when she would speak up.

"It's only a matter of time before Norman has a psychotic break and my father takes control of the company, but then my brother will do his best to take control from him," the female commented from the shadows, as her red hair hung from in front of her face.

"Ahh those Luthor-Osborn men, nothing but fools that we can exploit for the Star Child's benefit," Emma commented lightly.

"They are, we know he's here, he's ready, and he's taken the heart and the soul out of Xavier's team," the woman in the shadows remarked, amused by the very thought of this.

"Yes, he's left him with nothing but a fractured team and a lot of the members that are left…well they are loyal to Harry as well but many are not his type," Karen said.

"It sounds like you have a spy inside the Institute," Emma commented.

"What makes you think that?" Karen asked with a smile that never left her face.

"How did you accomplish that?" Emma asked, she wondered about getting a spy inside Xavier's school but it was too much of an issue.

"Now, Emma, I told you, I can't give away all my secrets," Karen commented to her and the smile kept crossing her face. "She's the daughter of one of Charles's old friends, so naturally he trusts her."

"You aren't referring to who I think you're referring to, are you?" Emma asked.

"One of his first class members, although he was fairly up in age," Karen remarked. "I think Xavier was surprised that a female willingly joined."

"Yes, there's young Tabitha, Jubilation, and Rahne left, if I'm not mistaken," the redhead in the shadows commented.

"And if Tabby is not feeding Amara information to give to Harry, I'd be surprised," Karen added.

"Neither would I and Ororo Munroe is his liaison," Emma said, as she heard whispers of this the last time.

"Yes, and she's underneath his thumb," Karen remarked to them.

"And other parts of his body, I'm sure," the third woman commented.

"You do realize that even though Summers is the leader, they all think of Harry as the leader," Karen said.

"They would be deluded and foolish not to," Emma added.

"I'm surprised our fourth guest had to pull out at the last minute," the woman in the shadows commented.

Emma's smile grew wide. "Selene had to return home, it appears that the King of Nova-Roma has taken a turn for the worst with his recent illness."

"Is it terminal?" the third women asked.

"He only has a few months to live, although his subjects do not know about it, not even his daughter has been informed of how fatal his illness is," Emma informed them. "The contract that Har-Rell holds in his hands is one that he holds the cards and not the king."

"If he bonds with the princess, then he will be next in line to the throne," Karen remarked as she added. "Providing he has not already."

"And the queen will need some comforting should her husband pass on," Emma added in a knowing voice. "He has bonded with several of them already, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Karen added but she did not offer any more details than that.

' _Kitty, Kara, Rogue, Wanda, Jean, Rachel, M'Gann, and Gwen….they're his wives right now, even if they haven't quite figured it out_ yet, _all Alpha or at least very high Primary,'_ Karen commented. _'Of course the ranking system is just for organizational purposes, although these particular ones are the closest to him.'_

Emma smiled, the Star Child was in position to rule over a country that at a population that was almost eighty percent really attractive women who would worship his altar, as it should be.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	16. Second Key

**Chapter Sixteen "The Second Key."**

"The Friends of Humanity….are being their usual charming self," Chloe remarked as she shook her head as her eyes fixed onto Harry and Gwen. "The good news is that I'm going to see what I can do to expose their crusade."

Harry smiled at her. "Play your cards right and you might have your turn."

Chloe smiled, she intended to do that and even more. The blonde without the headband made her way into the chambers.

"Friends of Humanity….are being their usual charming self," Chloe remarked as she shook her head as her eyes fixed onto Harry and Gwen. "The good news is that I'm going to see what I can do about to expose their crusade."

"Mutants, humans, we're all people who deserve a fair shake," Harry said as they made their way down from one level towards the sitting room.

"Right, some of us are good, some of us are dicks, that's just the way things are," Chloe remarked as she placed her hand on her cheek. "I didn't want to believe racism could be this prolific in the 21st century."

"Sadly, some people fear what is different from them," Gwen sighed as the trio kept walking down the hallway.

"So how's your work at the lab?" Harry asked her.

Gwen's face contorted into a slight ghost of a smile and she proceeded to let him in on what he wanted to know. "Well so far things are going pretty well, at least there has not been any more mysterious scientific projects that blew up in my face."

"Nine times out of ten that could kill someone," Chloe said in a completely serious voice. "It's just as well that you get super powers off of it."

"Well, I'm still working out the kinks, although Harry, thank you for making sure that I didn't go insane from the sensations," Gwen commented as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"So how was your associate at the school?" Harry asked them. "You know, Doctor Fine."

"Well….I know you don't trust him and he does seem to have come out of nowhere," Chloe remarked to him and an eyebrow raised as Harry waved his hand and motioned for her to continue. "So, I was curious with what he did, I mean he says he's done a lot of things, wrote books, given college level lectures, and debated on several of the problems of the world."

"But did he really?" Harry asked.

Chloe decided to smile widely as she dropped the bombshell on him. "Actually, he's pretty much everything that he says he is. I couldn't believe it any more than you did, but it's the truth. The guy's done everything that he said he has."

Harry placed a hand on his hip and wondered about this. There were times where he doubted even the official facts.

"He does have a hobby where he collects model cities in bottles or so the grapevine states, but….I don't think that's anything to be too alarmed by," Chloe concluded.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he ran over the scenario in his mind combing it for something suspicious.

"Maybe not," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Harry felt that there was a few times where it seemed the questions kept getting changed. His green eyes flashed with amusement as he thought about everything that transpired.

"Gwen!" Kitty called her from the next room.

Gwen saw that her clothes was in disarray, so there was no question what her and Harry were doing before she got here. The blonde's grin got even wider as she placed a hand on her hip and kept thinking about everything that could have happened and then having it done to her.

While she was here, she intended to score herself a piece of Harry as well.

"Hey, Kitty, long time, no see," Gwen told her with a wide smile across her face.

Kara, Jean, Rogue, and Rachel all filtered in with Wanda as well. Harry and Chloe hung back with each other.

"Are you sure about going up against the Friends of Humanity this heavily?" Harry asked Chloe and the blonde's mouth curled into a smile.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure, that I'm sure," she told him and there was so much conviction present in her eyes that it was amazing. Their eyes met each other. "Would you sit down and let the Friends of Humanity stomp you over?"

Harry shook his head.

"That's different but…you know there are indirect ways to hurt the Friends of Humanity," Harry remarked as he stepped towards her. "And you figure that if enough pressure gets put on that school by lobbyists, the Torch will shut down due to lack of funding."

Chloe had not really considered that.

"Which means, someone else should fund it, that way the administration at the school can't have any pull over it," Harry informed her and Chloe's arms folded over each other.

"So are you offering?" Chloe asked to him. "What's this going to cost me?"

"Nothing for now, just make sure that mutants get a fair stance, although if some of us do something stupid, we should get called out on in but it should be a balanced stance," Harry said to her.

"Lois got so many death threats for her last article that compared The Friends of Humanity to the KKK," Chloe said to him and there was a smile that crossed her face. "And she didn't even sugarcoat it."

"Jameson doesn't back down, he'll go toe to toe with Creed," Harry told her and Chloe smiled. "So, are you looking forward to the Dazzler concert?"

"Yeah, Harry, I really am," Chloe admitted, trying not to seem like she was too excited. "Although I wonder….there's been rumors that there's someone who is trying to get the concert canceled."

"Why?" Harry asked her looking for an explanation.

"Well, there was an equipment malfunction at the last concert and a couple of the backup dancers were burned," Chloe told him with a grimace. "They were okay, but what if it's a fan next time?"

Harry had to agree about that, what if it was a fan?

"I don't believe in something like that being a coincidence,' Harry told her.

"You wouldn't….but I kind of agree with you," Chloe replied as she leaned against the wall.

"A hater or an obsessed stalker who got turned down hard?"

They turned around and saw Kitty standing there.

"Bedazzled is going to be the best show on Earth, I can't wait to see it,' Kitty said to them with a wide smile crossing her face.

"I'm glad to see that your excited," Harry told her and the group made their way towards the sitting room where they were going to hang out for a night and watch a movie.

They entered the room and Kara was sitting on the couch. Harry took a seat next to Kara and Kitty sat down on the other side of Harry. Jean and Rachel were on the chairs on the left and Rogue and Wanda were in the chairs on the right. Amara walked in to join them, along with M'gann and Megan and more chairs manifested for them.

"Magic's a really wonderful thing, isn't it?" Gwen asked Chloe.

Amara sat down, she got news back from home that her father was ill but she decided not to think about that too much. After all, her father was someone who was made of an iron will and would not back down from anything, so he would beat this illness. She had no reason to think that it was too serious.

"Is the movie about to start?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, you didn't miss anything," Harry told her and she smiled.

"Great," Amara said in a joyful voice.

Wanda was glad to be here among friends and she thought that these were the simple pleasures that most people took for granted. Yet, she cherished them after her time in the asylum.

"So, how's Peter doing?" Harry asked Gwen.

"He's going after some guy named Herman," Gwen told him.

"What kind of criminal is called Herman?" Kara asked her curiously.

"I don't know, that's what Peter's told me," Gwen remarked as she shrugged her shoulders.

Chloe smiled. She figured out the Spider-Man thing a long time ago but….that was going to be Peter's business and not her's.

The movie started and the group relaxed, eating popcorn merrily.

"Harry, there's a call, someone is here to see you, it's urgent."

Lily's voice called him and Harry excused himself.

Jean sensed that there was something happening now and she followed Harry as well, with Rogue, Rachel, Wanda, Kara, and Kitty trailing behind them as well.

"Where Harry Potter goes, several women follow," Chloe commented and Gwen smiled. "Not that I blame them."

Harry walked his way to see what was happening and who was going to come calling with him at the Stronghold.

* * *

A young woman stood outside the corridors of the office and awaited for the person that she was going to meet to come and meet her. She crossed her arms and proceeded to tap the fingers of her right hand nervously along her left forearm.

She was a fairly tall woman, there was an oriental caste to her face with purple hair framing it and she had alluring purple eyes as well. Her lips were plump and quite kissable, and tanned skin. She had a nice chest that was wrapped in a tight black t-shirt that showed her toned stomach. A pair of tight leather pants wrapped around her supple ass and she shifted herself as she flickered her eyes forward. The young woman waited patiently for him to arrive.

Her name was Elizabeth Braddock. The twenty year old British Woman swayed herself back and forth as she placed her hands on her hips. She was part of a British team of super heroes that had since broken up, pretty much a UK equivalent of the X-Men.

Right now, she was waiting for the young man that had made waves around the world and she bit down on her lip as time ticked by.

' _Well, he doesn't seem to be one to leave a woman waiting,'_ she commented as she watched. She was the pinnacle of female perfection and she heard rumors, whispers of what he was like and how he was the dream of many women.

She noticed that his school was made of nothing but females, which was interesting. Then again, Betsy figured out that he liked what he liked.

"Miss Braddock I presume?"

The young British mutant turned to face him, her eyes blinking as she got a look at him, traveling up and down his body, using her eyes to give visual stimulation as her heart pattered within her chest. The woman's smile widened as she took a few seconds to really appreciate what he had to offer. There was one thought that popped into her mind.

' _Absolutely gorgeous,'_ she thought to herself as her smile widen but she cleared her throat and her eyes focused on him as she turned towards him, doing her best to not get lost in his eyes.

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment, yes, Mr. Potter, I'm her," she remarked as she placed her hand onto his in a business like manner and shook it.

"Please, Harry," Harry told her as he leaned forward and gave a kiss to her hand.

She felt flushed but managed to recover pretty quickly as her heart continued to flutter within her chest.

"Yes….then I insist that you call me Betsy," she told him as she continued to struggle with not getting lost in those green eyes and never coming out of them.

There was a moment where she paused and looked over her shoulder, leading Harry into the other direction. He decided that introductions would be in order as he proceeded to lead everyone into the office era.

"This is Wanda Maximoff, Kitty Pryde, Kara Potter, Jean Grey, and Rachel Grey," Harry stated to Rachel as he pointed out the five girls that followed him all the way there.

Betsy smiled, she figured that someone like this young man would have an entourage. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Hands were shaken all around as she cleared her throat and now Kara was the one to jump in.

"So….what's on your mind?" Kara asked her and Betsy was quick to jump in with the thought.

Betsy's smile widened over her face.

The group sat down and Betsy took the seat across from Harry. The rest of the girls took a few seats.

Betsy drew in a deep breath and prepared to tell her tale of how she got here.

"It was three nights ago….there was a suspicious figure that was sneaking around," Betsy explained and Harry raised an eyebrow. This was not something that was completely out there, so he continued to listen to her explanation. "This figure, suspicious that he might have been, I thought he was just some common thief at first. I was running the museum overseas after my parents died and after my brother had his accident."

Harry nodded to indicated that he understood and lifted his hand, telling her to continue.

"He had red hair, dressed in a trenchcoat, and he had playing cards which he super charged and used to blow the doors open," Betsy commented to them and there was a second where Jean gasped in recognition.

"Gambit," Jean breathed and Rogue's eyes narrowed.

"I wonder what he's after," Rogue mused as she frowned.

Wanda's eyes narrowed until they were nearly slits as she thought about it but Harry reached under the desk and gripped her hand in a warning manner. She relaxed a tiny bit but she was still keeping her eyes narrowed. "It's my father, he's the one that's after something."

"So this Gambit….who is he with?" Betsy asked in a curious tone.

"Have you ever heard a mutant called Magneto?" Jean asked her and the redhead slid back as she pushed her hair out of her face so she could properly look Betsy in the eye.

"Yes, I've heard of him," Betsy said to her as she drummed her fingers on the table and there was a second where she wondered.

Harry was wondering what Gambit and perhaps by extension Magneto could be after. He knew that before he joined the Acolytes, Gambit was a thief, he was someone who worked for whoever shoved the most money underneath his nose. His green eyes narrowed a tiny bit as he mulled it over.

"Is there anything of value in that museum?" Harry asked her.

Betsy's nose wrinkled as she tried to think about it. The woman placed her hands on the desk and smiled. "No, nothing of true value, a lot of junk, but I don't think there's anything that could be of great value to anyone other than insane collectors."

"Hmm," Harry remarked.

"What do you mean, hmm?" Kitty asked.

Harry decided to elaborate on what he meant by the sudden "hmm." "Well, there are many times where there's junk out there, but one man's trash is another man's treasure."

"And the objects that seem to be the least valuable are really the most valuable," Kitty confirmed with a swift nod and Harry smiled back at her.

"Now you've got the picture," Harry said with a smile but there was another blipping that came over the equipment at the Stronghold.

He reached off to the side and picked up the communicator and Storm's image popped up.

"Hey, Ororo, what do you need?" Harry asked Ororo.

"We have a problem, it appears that an old enemy of ours has resurfaced," Ororo commented.

"Would this have to do with Gambit's sudden desire to steal something from a museum?" Harry asked her.

Ororo's head nodded as she gave a smile, at least half of one. "Yes…it might be….it's him, it's Mesmero."

Harry recalled the last time Mesmero was there, he put several of his girls under his thrall and they narrowly escaped.

' _And when there's Mesmero, there's Sinister,'_ Harry thought and there was no question about it, there things were going to get intense.

"So, is there something going on that I should know about?" Betsy asked him.

"Plenty, but we'll explain on the way," Harry told her and he turned towards her. "So, how's your hand to hand?"

Betsy smiled. "I think I'm competent enough."

Harry nodded, they were going to need all hands on deck, because he feared that the Marauders could be involved in this. He reached over and grabbed the communicator. "Zinda, get the plane ready, we're taking a trip."

* * *

"Well this is a match made in the fiery pits of hell," Harry commented in a dead pan tone of voice.

It was the X-Men in the form of Nightcrawler, Iceman, Storm, and Beast. Harry noticed that there was one member of the team that was conspicuous with his absence but there was no use to speaking of him. Charles Xavier had joined the group as well.

"So, I guess this is a collaborative effort between all of us," Magneto commented and Wanda's eyes flickered towards him.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, warningly and Wanda's eyes watched her father, she tried not to back down but there was a few seconds where she kept her eyes locked onto the figure ahead.

He would sooner have Wanda blast him but there was enough chaotic energy that he could feel in the air for his liking, so there was no use in complicating things.

"We're going to have to work together, as I believe your dream is," Magneto said as he turned to Xavier. "Be warned this is only temporary."

Harry hoped that this would not turn into a pissing contest between the X-Men and the Acolytes and his girls all looked nervous that would happen as well.

' _Well, let's hope things don't get too bad,'_ Kara thought to them.

' _Who are we kidding, things could get pretty bad,'_ Jean projected as she nervously bit down on her lip as she stood on her heels. Her eyes surveyed the situation and each instant of the dire situation was getting worse.

There was no question about this, this could go from bad to worse in no time flat. Jean's expression flickered rather prominent and frustration could be seen dancing through her eyes.

"So, what was Gambit after exactly?" Harry asked.

"He says he doesn't remember," Domino told as she stood rigid, ready to attack.

"It makes sense, the last time Mesmero showed up, we had nothing but blank spots in our mind," Jean recalled, it was not her finest hour.

"Yeah, but this time, we're ready for them," Rogue commented as she cracked her knuckles and knew that when she got her hands on him he was going to suffer pain.

"Yeah….but we've got be careful, all it takes is one snap of the fingers and bamf….gone," Kurt stated as he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Yes but…." Harry started and Betsy's eyes followed everything nervously.

Harry and Kara caught sight of that and used their super hearing to pick up on sounds. He saw Gambit.

' _Jean, read his mind, see if you can find any subconscious memories that Mesmero repressed,'_ he thought to her and Jean's mouth curled into a smile.

' _Right,'_ Jean thought to him as she shifted herself through Gambit's mind.

It was a minefield that she tried not to trip herself up on. The redhead was trying to get through his head and there was a few seconds where she paused.

' _Anything?'_ Rachel prompted hopefully.

' _Just a second,'_ Jean said as she focused her thoughts. _'There's something about a box…that he broke.'_

' _What's it look like?'_ Harry projected through to her and Jean frowned as she kept shifting through his mind and her heart kept pumping even more as thoughts swirled through her head. The green eyed wizard was watching her.

' _It looks like a real piece of junk,'_ Jean concluded as she saw it.

' _Symbols were the same as the last time, this same symbol,'_ Harry thought as he closed his eyes.

Before he did not recognize what the symbol said and now he did. Kara was the one who also picked up on it.

' _It means, Apocalypse,'_ Kara thought to him.

' _That's what Gwen found too….but who is Apocalypse?'_ Harry thought as he wondered about this.

There were myths that were out there and he could not even begin to figure out the truth from the fantasy. His eyes flickered with a thought as he turned around.

"I believe we have a problem," Beast offered as he tried to calibrate the energy scanner and it started to blink to life.

Harry and his group edged forward.

There was a giant green spider that appeared in the middle of the street and faced the X-Men, the Acolytes, and the Team.

' _So Jean, can you get a thought pattern on this one?'_ Harry asked her.

Jean smiled as she prepared to try her best but there was something about the buzzing thoughts that made it far harder than she thought before. She did have one think that resounded through her mind as she tapped the side of her head.

' _Well it's angry….very angry,'_ Jean told them as she caught a few snatches of primitive thoughts.

"Acolytes, get in position, this beast may be the key to bring the first one back!" Magneto exclaimed as he magnetized several cars and started to hurl them towards the creature.

There was something that was unsettling about what Harry had to go against but he could not quite pinpoint what it was. Regardless of the fact, there were thoughts that flickered through his mind as his green eyes continued to swim with frustration as his thoughts grew even stronger. There was a sense that they were missing one crucial puzzle piece that would solve this problem.

He needed to figure out a way to take that thing down and fast. He coordinated his team over as they circled around each other.

' _I'm not sure if sending a hex bolt at that thing is the best idea right now, Wanda,'_ Harry projected the thought through her mind.

Wanda nodded, giving the unstable nature of her powers, blasting a mystical artifact like that could cause reality to explode into a thousand of microscopic pieces.

Betsy flipped herself in the air and conjured several psychic daggers as she caused them to rotate as she propelled them towards it which caused the creature to back off.

"Not too bad," Harry remarked and Betsy raised an eyebrow.

"Guess, I'm going to step up my game," she fired back as she tried to take it down.

Jean joined forces with her and knocked it backwards.

The attack was stepping up a little bit but they were a long way from winning this battle by far.

* * *

Harry prepared himself for the battle as the Acolytes, the X-Men, and his team surrounded the Guardian. Magento's eyes glowed as the Master of Magnetism stated one thing and one thing alone as he folded his arms and leaned forward, his neck arched towards the side.

"Do not allow him to get past," Magneto ordered as he lifted his hands and sent several pieces of metal flying at it.

The guardian was not going to be caged.

"We have to find a way to destroy it," Beast said urgently as he was knocked a few steps back and nearly landed on his back.

His legs kicked and squirmed as he tried to push himself back to a standing position but he was not going to go down, at least not easily. The mutant's eyes closed shut as he drew in one breath and drew out another, his chest fairly pounded from the battle but never the least he was up.

Storm was back into position as she brought the wind down and caused a storm to kick up.

"Maybe we could freeze it in place?" Iceman suggested but Pyro turned around towards him and his eyes watched him.

"Are you daft man? It will destroy us all!" Pyro bellowed as he sent a blast of fire towards his enemy but it was dodged.

There were a few explosion swings from the Guardian causing Pryo to grit his teeth and dodge the attacks. His heart hammered within his chest as he tried to get out of the way of the attacks.

"Head's up!" Betsy warned them as she hurled herself into the air and cracked into the enemy with precise intensity.

"I think I've got this one," Harry informed her and she smiled wildly.

"Keep it up, closer, closer," Betsy said and the two of them joined forces with a tandem assault.

Nightcrawler saw several civilians scrambling around. Immediately, the mutant grabbed them and teleported them out of the way.

There were a few more screams but it was Harry who was trying to keep his super hearing sharp and make sure he could find everyone. He needed to figure out a way to defeat this guardian, for it was going to unleash the fury that was Apocalypse.

' _I'm open for suggestions,'_ Harry thought to the other girls, as Wanda had to use other methods of attack given that hitting a dangerous mystical guardian with a hex bolt was not going to be exactly what the doctor ordered.

' _Yeah, wish I had one,'_ Kitty remarked.

Ororo once again tried to use her powers but it seemed like nothing affected him at all.

"I'm going to contain it, you should try and blast it with everything you have!" Magneto called as he raised his hands and brought forth several large chunks of metal that wrapped around the beast and tried to hold it there.

Magneto's powers were doing their job in holding the creature there, as despite his best attempts, it was not about to break out any time soon. He saw the X-Men walk over to the side, as the group was moving in, as was Harry's team.

"Blast it now!" Magneto grunted as his hands started to shake, he was not too sure if he could hold this thing much longer.

On cue, the creature burst out of the cage but Harry and Kara in tandem launched a barrage of heat vision at it. Somehow, their powers were able to damage it slightly and Jean's eyes bugged as she realized what was happening.

"HAVE SOME OF THIS!"

Rogue swung her fist back and with a huge impact, connected into the face of the creature and she hurt her fist just a tiny bit but she was pretty sure that in her efforts, she hurt it more. The Southern Belle skidded back.

Kitty popped from a car that had been thrown at the attacker and tried to reach towards the source of green light pulsing towards it.

She yelped as it was protected and it slightly did some damage to her had but the brunette's face crossed with a smile. Now she was convinced, now she was convinced.

' _It's in there, that's the thing, we've got to take that out,'_ Kitty projected to them and there was determination that flooded through her eyes as she shut out the frustration.

The determination filtered through her eyes and popped down through the rest of the group. The brunette's eyes flowed with the greatest desire and she kept her determination flowing through them.

Jean locked onto the creature and tried to pick up on its thought patterns but it was fairly erratic and there was just a lot about it that did not make much sense at all. Her eyes watered as she coughed a slight bit but never the less, she kept herself pushing back with the attack.

' _Just about got it,'_ Jean thought as she screwed her eyes shut and her heart raced a million miles a minute, as she tried to slide it back.

The redhead was this close to getting it done, if she could only….she was almost there. Her mind was this close to becoming undone and her eyes flickered.

Xavier wondered if they were going to bring this enemy down although the entire team was bring the fire down upon the enemy. Shot after shot but there was no progress in wearing it down. The Professor of the Xavier Institute kept watching as he kept trying to pinpoint an attack.

"I brought you out of the box, I'm going to put you back into the box," Gambit commented as he super charged the playing cards and flung them at the enemy.

There was a solid boom as they landed.

"And I've got this one!" Betsy yelled as she jumped up and engaged the enemy.

' _Wait,'_ Harry thought, he suddenly picked up another thought. The moment might be lost in a second, actually it was lost, it was out of the box.

"No, there's no time to wait, I've got this one, don't worry, it's cool," Iceman commented with a wide grin, as he blasted his enemy with a jet of ice.

"And now for the finishing touches," Pyro remarked as he gritted his teeth together and prepared himself for the attack. His eyes continued to glow as he reared his hand back but Harry blocked him.

He could not block Magneto from performing the attack and he flung the large bus down upon it. The bus was electro-magnetized, the pull caused the guardian to disappear and the energy around it faded into a crackling crunch.

"We've done it," Magneto concluded as he dropped down to one knee and felt the pressure leaving his body.

"Have we?" Harry asked them and there was a few seconds where everyone paused and no one seemed to know what he meant.

Pyro decided to cut to the chase. "What are you, bloody taking the piss out of me? That thing disappeared!"

Jean was not completely convinced and she picked up a few mental traces of it. She turned to the group, a somber expression etched in her eyes and she drew in the breath that she had been holding in.

Time stood still as Jean informed them what she had to say and the news was not good to say the least.

"That thing was not the key, that was guarding the key, and now we've all released the key," Jean remarked as hopelessness flooded through her body, the redhead was looking over the rest of the group but no one said anything.

Pyro broke in and stated the situation as only he could. "Well, I'll be buggered."

"Mesmero knew what needed to be done, he tricked us, again," Harry concluded as he sighed deeply.

Harry could not state that fact more than enough, they were about ready to accomplish what they thought was a great victory but in the end, there was nothing other than the disappointed stenche of failure.

* * *

There was one man who was smiling today and that was the sadistic individual, the sinister individual, known as Nathaniel Essex. The man's chalk white skin and glowing red eyes, along with fangs were prominent as he faced a door.

"You remember our deal."

"Yes, I remember it, there is but one key left and you will be released," Essex commented to the person on the other side of the door, as Mesmero and Mystique stood on either side of him, along with the members of the Marauders who were eagerly anticipating the new world that was going to come to pass.

"You've done well, Sinister, but you've not completely released me," the man on the other side of the door said in a dark tone of voice.

"Evolution will reign supreme," Sinister offered with a smug smile and a slight sneer.

"As for the X-Men, they will be eliminated, just like that," the individual on the other end commented and Sinister remarked. "Now what of the Star Child?"

"I don't know what you're speaking of," Sinister said in a tone that indicated that he was going to need to choose his next few words wisely. The Great One did not tolerate failure.

"Do not speak as if you do not know what I speak of," the voice thundered as despite the fact the force behind it was not unleashed, Sinister felt a sudden chill go over his body. His eyes flooded with agony.

"He's….he'll be of no threat of you, oh amazing one," Sinister offered as he bowed a tiny bit but there was some skepticism in his voice. He had gone up against the one known as Harry Potter before and he did not relish the opportunity to do so again for he narrowly escaped with his life.

"You seem unconvinced of this," The voice thundered from the other end of the doorway as he tried to rattled himself out. "I do not tolerate failure, especially from one such as yourself."

"Of course not, of course not," Sinister said as he adjusted his stance but wondered if he was putting his own head in the custom fit noose.

"I think our scientist friend wishes to give more confidence to the fact that you can defeat the Star Child, great one," Mesmero stated as he leaned upon the staff. "But you should know that I'm the most faithful of your followers and will do anything to see you achieve your great aims."

Sinister curled his hands together and was not too happy with this claim because he knew that this one was false. There was a few seconds where the Scientist cast a twisted expression to Mesmero in the background. If he could only have a few seconds, he would make the man know the true meaning of the term horror. If he could only have a few seconds, he would make the man pay with unmistakable suffering that could not be described by any means, whether they be mortal or otherwise.

If only he could do such a thing.

Mystique meanwhile wondered what she got herself into.

"You remember our deal," the shapeshifter reminded them.

"Dear Raven, you can trust me," Sinister said with a wide grin across his face as the woman took half of a step back.

Mystique thought about it, three children, two of them had been poisoned by lies and the third….he turned out to be a disgrace that she could not even stomach. He was a weak example of what happens when genetics do not prevail. Then again, given who his father was, perhaps genetics prevailed properly.

"Yes, I trust you, to an extent," Mystique remarked, wondering what she got herself into now. The woman was not going to have the best of times, in fact, she was going to have some of the worst of times as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She wondered if that trust would fail for a reason, like it had failed with so many others.

Yet, two keys were down, with one more to go.

* * *

"I may have to stick around for the long haul."

Betsy looked around the Stronghold with a smile but she had a feeling that she had only scratched the surface with the initial tour. Harry stood next to her, a wide smile crossing his face as he looked towards the woman who was standing there next to him.

"Well, I can't speak for everyone, but personally I'd love to have you here," Harry said as he closed the gap slightly between the two of them.

She did not step back; rather she stepped forward so she was nearly nose to nose with him. The two looked into each others eyes and felt the sensations of the other nearly boil over as they continued to stared into each others eyes.

"You can speak for us, because we agree," Jean offered as she turned up with the rest of the group.

Kitty, Wanda, Kara, and Rachel followed her, and there were several others that would be roaming around at any point in time in the Mansion.

"Thanks…I always wanted to see the United States and more of it," Betsy commented as she placed her hands on Harry's hips and continued to stare into his eyes, as she slid back a tiny bit, so she could sit on his desk, the leather of her pants wrapped enticingly around her sexy legs.

"I'm sure I could show you the sights," Harry said to her as he looked into her eyes. "Kitty, you want to show her to one of the rooms?"

"Sure, Harry," Kitty commented in a bright tone and Betsy took the hint as she followed the brunette out the door. The brunette's eyes were flooded over with an amazing amount of passion and a knowing smile crossed her face.

"Hey, Harry," Chloe said happily as she turned up. "Can I see you for a little bit?"

"Sure, Chloe," Harry offered as Chloe looked at him, she was a bit nervous as she was going to take a plunge with something that she had never thought she was going to do.

Yet, with Harry, it seemed like it was going to be the most natural thing in the world. The blonde was excited.

The two of them made their way out into the hallway and the blonde watched Harry.

"So, what did you need?" Harry asked and Chloe smiled.

"You, I need you," Chloe breathed as she grabbed Harry around the waist and kissed him hard on the mouth.

She decided to throw all caution to the wind, because quite frankly, what was the worst that was going to happen. The blonde's tongue worked into Harry's mouth and Harry returned the kiss with intense motions. Their tongues wrapped around each other as Harry continued to kiss her deeply and Chloe was hoisted up.

The blonde's eyes flooded over as Harry roamed his hands over her nubile body, and he literally pushed her back through the wall as if it was water, until they reached Harry's bedroom.

Chloe breathed heavily as Harry pushed her back onto the bed, naturally it would be the softest one in the house, as the blonde's expression widened as Harry worked her hands around her body and continued to kiss her.

"So, this is what you wanted?" Harry asked Chloe as he pushed the woman back on the bed and she bit her lip, nodding in an exited manner.

"Yes, this is what I wanted," Chloe panted hungrily as she closed her eyes and a smile crossed her face as Harry planted a kiss on the side of her head. The blonde's expression got wide eyed as Harry continued to kiss on the side of her neck. She was feeling the pleasure erupt through her loins and wetness appear around her thighs.

Gwen appeared in the room, it was about time that Chloe decided to give into herself and take a piece of Harry. She was going to be an observer for now, although with the rampant hormones that flooded through her own body, it would only be time before Gwen stepped in and got herself a piece of Harry.

Meanwhile she sat down on the chair and enjoyed the show.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Chloe worked Harry's pants off around him and saw his bulging member, as she practically drooled at the sight of him. She was this close to becoming undone and she reached around, grabbing his large tool in her hand.

"This is….wow, so amazing," Chloe breathed as she was practically drooling at this piece of meat that hung between Harry's legs.

"You're too kind," Harry told Chloe and the blonde got between his legs, licking his balls and bringing her tongue down him, stroking his member.

The blonde grabbed her hand around him and tightened her grip, stroking him up and down, as she felt his throbbing cock. It twitched in her hand and the blonde leaned over and kissed the tip of his penis. Her salvia stuck on the head and Chloe was about to lose herself with the sensations.

"Go ahead, stick it in your mouth," Harry encouraged her and Chloe eagerly placed his penis in her mouth and began to suck on it.

The blonde's head bobbed up and down as Harry worked open the buttons on her blouse and managed to work it off of her. Her bra clad chest was shown and Harry cupped her breasts, working his motions into her. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and blew Harry for all that he was worth and to her, he was worth a lot. The blonde's nose touched his pubic bone as she drew back on him.

"Need some of this…fucking tasty pussy," Harry grunted as he dipped his fingers down between Chloe's legs and captured the juices on his tongue. It was so amazing that he could not get more of it fast enough.

Chloe was driven wild with lust with her mouth working up and down Harry's cock, she was going to inhale him with her mouth, bringing all twelve inches of him deep down into her throat. The woman's hand wrapped around his balls as she fondled him.

Gwen leaned back on the chair, her nipples poked out the front of her shirt as she reached her hand down the front of her panties. She felt the arousal swim over her, as her pussy was burning with even more desire.

"Fuck," Gwen breathed and another Harry appeared in front of her, grabbing her wrists.

"If you insist," Harry told Gwen and he parted her legs, feeling her super hot cunt in front of him. His pulsing penis was aimed at her entrance.

Gwen's eyes practically bugged out as he slammed deep into this dripping cunt and she wrapped her lower lips around him tightly as he began to pump himself into her. The blonde's legs tightened around him as she moaned ,her nipples growing stiff as Harry kept hammering her tight pussy with strong strokes. The blonde's walls wrapped around him as Harry pumped in and out of her, keeping definite momentum as his throbbing length worked her gushing pussy like it was everything. The blonde's walls closed around him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Gwen chanted.

Chloe got off his cock and got on her hands and knees, pointing her ass up towards Harry and wiggling it in the most tantalizing manner as she swayed her hips. The blonde peered over her shoulder and Harry grabbed her from behind.

"First time," Harry whispered to her.

"Yes," Chloe managed, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement but Harry ran his hands over her body and caused chills to go down her spine as his motions relaxed her. The emerald eyed wizard peered into Chloe's eyes reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel good," Harry told her as he hovered the head of his cock over her entrance and the blonde gushed with anticipation as Harry came close to penetrating her. His head slid over her slit and the blonde felt the need to wrap around him tightly.

"Ready," Harry whispered to her.

"Born that way," Chloe fired back as she pushed her hips back towards him and the blonde's smile got even wider.

Harry had her around the hips and he reared back, sliding slowly into her.

Chloe closed her eyes but did not feel as much pain as she thought that she did. That was because, Harry rammed his throbbing length into her center but cast a pain reducing charm and also a pleasure enhancing charm.

Harry pushed himself into her and Chloe was being submerged in her first sexual experience, liking every single second of it as her nipples stiffened and Harry kept sliding into her. He worked more of his meat into her pussy, it dripped and wrapped around him as he pumped her center as his balls slapped against her thighs.

"Harry, come on, I can take more," Chloe moaned and Harry smiled.

Gwen was riding the other Harry on the chair, even though both of them were one and the same. The blonde's burning pussy wrapped around him.

"You're fucking hot, it's like being in the inside of the volcano," Harry breathed as he worked his cock into her.

"Mmm, I know you love fucking my dripping hot cunny and making a woman out of me," Gwen murmured hungrily as she nibbled on Harry's ear and licked her tongue inside it. Harry wrapped his hands around her hips and pushed her all the way down onto him.

"You're my woman, love these tits," Harry stated as he cupped the underside of her bouncing breasts, which grew fairly large since her exposure to Extremis.

The blonde babe worked her hips around Harry, her eyes burned with so much lust that she could hardly stand any of it. Her pussy released its heavenly nectar onto his throbbing length as she bounced higher.

"That's it, more, I want more, I desire more," Gwen breathed as she bounced up and down on his throbbing length and the blonde closed her eyes tightly, yes this was amazing and she was going to feel him up in her.

The blonde's tightening pussy wrapped around him snugly and she kept riding his throbbing length into her. Gwen pushed herself up and down him, using her tight hips to work around him and the blonde's head thumped against his chest as she kept riding him, bouncing up and down, the blonde's expression grew wider with wide eyed lust.

Meanwhile, Harry had Chloe on her hands and knees on the bed, she was biting down on her lip as Harry plowed into her from behind.

Chloe's heart beat against her chest as she felt the sensations working into her and the blonde's eyes tightened shut as Harry kept pumping his thick length into her, with the blonde taking all of his length deep into her. She tightened around him as Harry kept hammering her pussy for everything that it was worth.

"Harry, I can take it, I can take it, give me more!" Chloe whined as she bit down on her lip and Harry obliged her with a few thrusts into her. He speared himself into her center and the blonde worked him back, as she kept whining as she squeezed her walls tighter around him.

The blonde felt her worked closer to the edge and her head started to thump as she felt the amazing pushes of his throbbing length burying inside her.

"Yes, so tight, I want to give you all that I can," Harry breathed as he blew on the back of Chloe's ear and that caused her to get excited, as his hands roamed around and cupped her breasts, running down her creamy body and he planted kisses down on the back of her neck.

"I'm yours, I'm so fucking yours," Chloe encouraged him.

The Harry on the chair had pumped his load into Gwen's pussy. Breathlessly, Gwen sauntered over and put her pussy underneath Chloe's face.

"You know what to do," Gwen panted and Chloe licked his burning seed out of Gwen's pussy.

That caused Harry to pick up the pace and keep hammering the dripping cunt of Chloe, working his thick length into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he continued to cut the pace into her.

Chloe felt her nipples stiffen but she stayed the course as she was eating his seed out of her best friend's pussy. The blonde's tongue worked around him as she used her tongue to cause Gwen excitement.

Gwen was excited and she saw Harry drill into her friend behind. Chloe's eyes were becoming glass eyed but somehow she was going to finish him, somehow, someway.

"Okay, there, Chlo, or do you need me to take over?" Gwen asked him and the blonde's smile widened.

"Oh, I'm good, I'm really fucking good," Chloe panted as his length pumped into.

The dance continued as Harry fucked Chloe into submission and Gwen got extremely hot as she looked up to see this slight. Chloe returned to slurp Gwen dry, and Gwen lifted her hips up.

Harry claimed another willing young pussy for his own, cupping the blonde's ass and hammered into her, her hips working tightly around him as he plunged his length into her, thrust, thrust, thrust. He bounced into her and she tightened her pussy around him.

Harry slammed his cock into her and his balls tightened before he sent an explosive load of cum deep into her channel.

The load was pumped but Gwen swung herself over Harry's lap the second he pulled out.

Chloe was on the bed, slumped over, with drool coming out of her mouth.

"I don't think I've had my fill of you yet," Gwen remarked as she rubbed her pussy against the tip of his cock and inserted him into her.

It was time to continue the dance anew.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Dazzling."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Dazzling.**

Alison Blaire always knew that this had to take place, the pre-concert ritual was something that she had to deal with every single time she had a concert. Despite that fact that she knew that it was coming, that did not stop her nerves from escalating and ramping up the butterflies beating their wings inside her stomach. The young pop start felt determination and that encouraged her a tiny bit.

As they said in show business, no matter what, no matter what the challenges that she had to undertake, the show always had to go on. Even if there had been a few shaky moments at her shows as of late and there was a weird event at her show two nights ago where the pyro exploded before she even went on stage, that didn't matter to her manager. Alison knew the show needed to go on.

' _Okay, I'm ready,' Alison thought to herself as she knew that this was her biggest show yet but given that it was at a major market in New York City, that went without saying._

"Okay, everyone, we're going to have a really good show tonight, I know you've all been working hard," Alison told her stage hand and the truth was that she had not gotten a full eight hours of sleep since this tour started at the beginning of the summer. "But tonight's the final show in the tour and if we do this one, we're off the road until Spring, so we can catch our breath."

There were smiles across the faces of everyone as she brought that one little ray of sunshine into all of their lives. The blonde popstar walked over and saw a few letters, most of them from her adoring fans.

There was a package on the ground, wrapped in brown paper and Alison slowly bent down to pick it up. She was curious but also a bit nervous as there were some times where fans have sent her some really weird things. That was what went with the territory but her nerves were already on a hair trigger as she gingerly opened up the package in her hand.

A note fell out of it, landing in her hand. The pop star paused, her eyes expressively blinking as she read over it. She muttered to herself as she wondered what this could mean. It was short, sweet, and simple and raised more questions than it provided answers.

' _Beware the past.'_ Alison thought as she read over the note. She sighed in disgust _'This creep again.'_

The note was signed by the mysterious Mister Reo, someone who had been leaving her cryptic and fairly threatening notes over the past few weeks, sent to her backstage at several concerts. The blonde pop star clutched the note in her hand and she bent down to open the package properly. There was a snow globe inside.

It was harmless and she gave it a tentative shake but nothing went off.

"Are you okay, Miss Blaire?" one of her background dancers asked and the pop star nodded her head, snapping herself back to reality. For a second, she thought that there was going to be an immense explosion that would hurt them.

Thankfully there was nothing so the show was about ready to go on as they intended. The blonde pop star got herself into the proper mindset for this show.

"Okay, this is a dress rehearsal, but I want to make sure everything goes right, big tour ending show and everything," Alison commented with a bright smile crossing her face as she snapped her fingers. "Three, two, one."

One of the stage hands tried to cue up the special effects but there was a loud explosion as one of the speakers exploded with a loud crack. Thankfully no one was hurt but everyone was scared out of her mind.

"That equipment was supposed to be checked to make sure it didn't malfunction!" Alison cried in a frantic tone as she felt her pulse quicken and her eyes darted frantically around. "What went wrong?"

She did not want anything bad to happen to her crew or fans, someone was obviously after her, there had been too many accidents to be a coincidence. Someone dangerous was out there trying to send her a message.

"Miss Blaire, someone left this note," one of the stage hands told her breathlessly.

Alison did not even bother to ask if the stage hand got a good look at his face because she knew better. With shaky hands the blonde opened the letter and there were a few seconds where she tried in vain to steady her hands which were shaking badly as she read the letter. The note nearly dropped from her hand but she managed to steady herself enough to read it.

' _You were warned, you should know better than to spurn me.'_

Alison simply tore the piece of paper in half, she was not going to be shaken by threats as her manager walked to her.

"We've got to cancel the show, people could get hurt."

"It's too late to cancel the show," the manager told her and the blonde glared at him angrily. "I'm sorry, Dazzler baby, but we have too much riding on this show. That kook wouldn't try anything too dangerous."

After all of the incidents, Alison was not too certain and this was like nothing that she ever had to deal with before.

Alison was not going to sugar coat the fact that she was nervous that something bad could happen with this show but the blonde was trying to remain optimistic because of she had no choice. Management had her over a barrel, she had to go on or else, she had no other options. She had show courage in the face of fear and not be bullied.

"Make sure you get all of the equipment in working order," Alison demanded as she turned to the stage hands and they all nodded. She looked more serious than they had ever seen her. "Make sure it's working and won't blow up on stage."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is a fucking law suit," her manager muttered in a tone that indicated he did not really care about the fans, only the money that they brought in.

Alison rolled her eyes, that were all they thought about, money. She would be nothing without her fans and the support that they gave her, coming out in droves for her concerts. She wanted to make sure that they got their money's worth and then some.

The show must go on and Alison was going to make sure that this hiccup in the arrangement would not lead to any problems.

* * *

The day was finally here and none of them could believe it came so fast but they were heading into the concert and trying to be on their best behavior at that. Kara especially was trying to be dignified, even though she was not doing a very good job at it. She struggled not to lose her composure by bouncing up and down.

Kitty on the other hand, she had no qualms about letting loose. The brunette teenager looked around excitedly as Harry walked beside her as the three of them filed in with the rest of the crowd, about to find their seats which they would be staying in for the duration of the concert.

"I want to bottle your energy and sell it on the market," Harry whispered to Kitty and the brunette faced him, a smile crossing her face. "I bet I could make a fortune."

"You could," a voice commented and there was an amused redhead standing next to them with a bright smile.

"Oh, hey, MJ, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he properly faced Mary Jane.

"I'm fine," Mary Jane replied to Harry as she watched him with a smile on her face. "I can tell you're doing as well as usual."

"Oh, you know me, I'm just trying to keep up with everything," Harry commented to the redhead and she smiled back.

"Well, it looks to be a packed crowd here, most of them female," Mary Jane said as she paused and turned around to face Harry, a grin flickering over her face as she offered him a teasing smile. Harry had no idea what she was smiling about but the redhead was going to let him in on the secret. "But then again….your someone who has experience being the only one male in the room, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you could be implying," Harry stated in a voice that was calm and crisp as Mary Jane walked over as everyone else filed in.

"Oh excuse me….hey, MJ, Gwen, Chloe," a Hispanic girl stated but then she saw Harry standing next to her.

She had not met him before but judging by the gorgeous looks, she thought that was one of the great tragedies in the world, on par with the Greek epics that had been passed down through the annals of time. She saw his dark hair, slightly unruly, intoxicating green eyes, and glasses that emphasized that prominent feature. Not to mention a body that most Gods or professional athletes would be envious of.

"I'm sorry….we haven't been introduced yet," the girl breathed out as she finally found the ability to speak as her tongue had been quite tied. The woman felt her heart speed up a little bit but she never the less introduced herself with dignity and poise. "I'm….Liz Allen."

"Harry Potter," Harry said as he turned to point out the two girls next to him. "This is Kara and this is Kitty Pryde."

Liz made a mental note that he was someone who surrounded himself with the company of beautiful woman. That was an element that interested her completely as the dark haired girl turned around to take in the crowd filtering into the concert hall. There were many fan girls and most certainly a few fan boys making their way in to put down an ass in every eighteen inches. There were actual families with children as well which showed that this concert was a family affair.

"We were so lucky to get tickets!" Kitty yelled over the rabble.

"There must have been thousands of people who were turned away," Gwen chimed in for the first time.

"Really, for a pop star?" Chloe asked for them, granted she enjoyed the music, it was a guilty pleasure of hers but she was not about to go as obsessive with her fandom as some people did. The blonde's eyes rolled but Kara looked at her with a frown.

"She's not just a pop star, she's a way of life," Kara remarked as she made sure her disguise was securely on and she could change out into her uniform at a second's notice if need be. Granted, she had no idea why a situation could arise, she was at a concert, surely there wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary happening here?

Then again, it was Harry who told her to be prepared for anything no matter what the circumstances, so why would she argue? The Kryptonian smiled as she soaked in the atmosphere.

"Hey, Peter," Gwen said as she peered over her shoulder and saw her friend standing there taking a picture. "Jameson's having you take pictures at the concert, I take it?"

"Yeah, he's thinking that there might be another….another issue," Peter offered and the group crowded around him. "There's been all of these accidents happening at the Dazzler concerts lately and there have been some weird incidents on top of that. The fire alarm went off, nearly ruining the last concert but there was no fire."

"Sounds like sabotage," Harry commented briskly as he contemplated it. Although it was hard to think with everyone filing in, Harry managed.

"You think….you think it really could be?" Chloe asked, although the more she thought about it and she had read the reports, she knew that there was going to be some kind of conspiracy theory at play.

There was no more time to think about that further as the lights went on and the cheers were loud. There were thousands of shrieking fans, with Kara determined to drown them all out, bouncing up and down, and sending her soda flying everywhere. Or she would have, had Harry not charmed the cup and made sure that some hapless idiot got drenched by the Kryptonian's excited antics.

' _Are we sure it's a good idea to give an already hyperactive Kryptonian girl caffeine?'_ Gwen thought to Harry but he smiled and reached over to grab her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

' _It'll be fine, trust me,'_ Harry thought and Kitty snickered at this response, with Harry giving her a narrowed eyed gaze.

' _Famous last words,'_ Kitty remarked as she sat back and was ready to enjoy the show.

The stage lit up and they were all ready to rock and roll. The brunette was bobbing her head up and down in the most excited manner possible. She could hardly wait see the show as it unfolded. The brunette was going to go insane but the blonde disguised as a brunette next to her, she was going equally nuts.

Peter gave Harry a "can you believe this?" look but he was glad to be in the midst of a different kind of insanity for a change. With the gang war between the Kingpin, Silvermane, and the Master Planner heating up, he was being run rugged every night. At least he got the symbiote off of his back.

Of course there was a feeling that he could not shake that there was something off about how easily the symbiote slipped off into the night. There was this feeling of dread that coursed through his body and Peter doubted that it was his spider sense going off after all. The young man was ready to take photos, although he wondered if he could get anything tangible for Jameson in this screaming mess of insanity.

The concert was starting and Alison Blaire stood on the stage. Her blonde hair flowed down to her back, as she was wearing a sequined outfit that zipped up along with a pair of white boots. The bodysuit hung snugly around her body, wrapping around her breasts to the point where cool air could cause her nipples to become erect. She stepped towards the stage as she grabbed the microphone in her hands, grasping it in front of her.

"Hello everyone!" Alison yelled to the crowd who squealed wildly, well the females at least. "Are you ready to be dazzled?"

There was a loud pop that resounded from the entire crowd as she began to kick up the music.

Harry was actually enjoying a nice night out where he did not have to worry about anything, where he could just be himself and enjoy the time with friends and just relax for once in his life.

Naturally there would have to be some asshole who was going to have to ruin everything, because a day in the life of Harry Potter wouldn't be complete if someone didn't try and stir up some shit.

Peter stood rigid as his spider sense went off and the lights in the arena began to flicker.

"You are all traitors to the noble cause of music. You have stirred up the spirit of the King himself and therefore you'll suffer the consequences."

Kara looked over her shoulder, as did Kitty, Gwen, Chloe, MJ, Liz, Harry, Peter, and everyone else. It was Kitty who decided to break in with the statement that was more aghast than anything anyone could ever imagine.

"Is that a gang of Elvis look alikes dressed as bikers?" Kitty asked in a puzzled tone.

Weird question as it was, Harry turned around towards them as the green eyed wizard was keeping his eyes on them to pinpoint a weakness. The Elvis Gang made their way into the crowd and they held laser weapons.

' _They're robots,'_ Harry thought to Gwen.

"I'm afraid so," Harry breathed and he locked eyes with Gwen, who nodded. She could use her powers to shut these things down but there were too many witnesses. That's why Harry was waiting to use his powers until after things cleared out a bit.

"Everyone out, this is not a publicity stunt!" she yelled as the group made their way over.

Mary Jane and Liz looked around, wondering what was happening as Harry saw Peter going off out of the corner of his eye to change. Kitty and Kara did the same.

Harry disappeared into the shadows.

"You're going to pay for besmirching the good name of music," one of the members of the Elvis Gang stated as he stormed. "You have caused the good name of Rock N Roll to be besmirched and you will…."

Kitty appeared from the other side of the stage and grabbed one of the Elvis drones to yank him into the stage. There was a scream as the clone was being trashed by her beneath the stage.

Kara dove underneath the attack of the Elvis clones and one of them pulled out a guitar as he aimed it towards the mutant. The guitar was plucked with a few cords being played and there was a blast of energy aimed towards Kara.

Kara dodged the attack and Spider-Man moved in around the robot, as he ripped the guitar from the hands of the Elvis clones with a line webbing.

Harry manifested dark energy around them which hurled them up into the air then caused them to come crashing down with a series of sharp cracks. Magic did a wonderful job of short circuiting the Elvis Gang. There was an explosive echo as they blew apart and Harry went to deal with the next wave of attackers.

Spider-Man appeared next to him as the Elvis Gang rushed forward, nearly trampling some of the crowd that had not escaped.

' _And this is going to hurt,'_ Spider-Man thought as a part of the ceiling began to collapse.

The web slinger sent a few lines of webbing to hold it up but in the confusion, one of the bystanders twisted her ankle. She tried to get up to her feet but she collapsed

Quickly, Kara flew in like a bolt, picking up the girl and carrying her out of harm's way, which allowed Harry to smash his way through the Elvis drones, short circuiting them with his magical attacks.

"Okay, it's time to send you guys to the Heartbreak Hotel!" Spider-Man stated as he spun in the air and launched his web lines towards his enemies.

"Really, all that time, and that's what you come up with?" Harry asked him and Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders.

"Give me a break Arcane, they all can't be winners," Spider-Man offered as he launched himself into the air and sent himself up and down onto the top of the head of one of the drones. The Web Slinger grabbed him around the head then flipping forwards used the momentum to send it smashing into another group of them.

"Okay, fair enough," Harry conceded, As he moved to deal with another group of enemies.

The web slinger was taking them down and he kept using his web lines to bust them apart.

"You're pissing with the King now, son," the head of one of the Elvis bots stated but Kitty jammed a large pole through it, causing it to crumble apart.

"Yeah right," Kitty said and dumped a speaker onto another two drones, causing them to smash. She wondered how many of these bots there were because the Elvis Posse appeared to be infinite.

Harry on the other hand, saw a few laser lights pop out from the other end and he saw that Alison was on the stage, trapped as two of the Elvis bots grabbed her with evil intentions in mind. The green eyed wizard blasted towards them.

Alison was completely flummoxed as he grabbed her around the waist and sprinted her off of the stage. Everything moved by so fast that she could not even reconcile what happened in her mind. Her heart became a flutter as he held her in his arms.

"Oh my God, you're him!" Alison yelled and Harry smiled at her which caused her to lose her mind. She looked sheepish and tried to maintain some level of dignity. "Um….thanks….for saving me."

The girl did not know what to do.

Harry meanwhile was looking around for the debris of the parts and he picked it up. He saw the logo that was on the foot of one of the robots.

**Mister Reo.**

**Copyright, Wonder Studios.**

Now Harry was intrigued and he decided to get on the bond link.

' _Hey, Gwen, Chloe, did the two of you get out of here alright?'_ Harry asked the two of them.

' _Yeah, we're fine,'_ Chloe confirmed them.

' _I need the two of you to look up something for me,'_ Harry told them as he kept his eyes on the young pop star in his arms, to make sure she got out of this okay.

He heard a camera flash and Harry wondered if the Paparazzi were ever off the clock.

' _Anything,'_ Chloe said to him as she wondered what Harry had up his sleeve but there was a slight tone of trepidation in her tone.

' _Wonder Studios, find out about them for me,'_ Harry told her and he escorted Alison off the stage, where Kara, Kitty, and Spider-Man following behind them.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't believe this," Alison breathed as Harry handed her a cup of coffee which she took graciously with shaking hands and her bright eyes nearly got lost in his.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down, everything's going to be alright," Harry told her and the blonde nodded frantically.

Captain Stacy arrived and Harry stepped back to allow him and his men do the work. Harry slid back from her, giving an encouraging smile, as the New York City Police Captain turned towards her.

"I understand that this isn't the first time that you've been attacked," Captain Stacy said in a stern tone.

"No…I thought at first….I thought that they were coincidences but…." Alison said but Stacy looked towards her as a gruff but understanding expression appeared on his face. He was trying to piece things together in the back of his head as he wondered what level of insanity he was dealing with.

"This is premeditated," the police captain told her in a fluid tone of voice as he eyed her and stared her down. The blonde's head nodded up and down numbly as she tried to not lose her cool.

Death threats and threats from crazed fans and a few haters, that was something that she dealt with although they eventually went away. For every hundred of her great fans, there was always someone who was out to make a name for themselves and try and get a response out of her. The blonde placed a hand on her chin and recalled the first year of her career, there was some guy who got on the stage and tried to propose marriage to her, after stripping naked. He was not the pinnacle of male perfection to say the least and he was at least twice her age.

"Who could be doing this?" Alison asked.

Harry was the one who stepped in. "Is there anyone who you could think of that would have the motivation to go after you?"

Alison placed a hand to her chin and thought really hard, she had been through a lot in a short time but then in a blink of an eye the name came to her.

"The only person who might hold a grudge against me was Quint Newton," Alison told Harry and his eyes followed hers. "He was my old special effects manager, he got fired over a year ago."

"Well the only other lead that we have is this," Harry said and Kara, Kitty, and Spider-Man stood around, waiting to see what he would say.

"Mister Reo, he's the guy who keeps sending me those threatening notes," Alison breathed but then it hit Spider-Man like a ton of bricks. His eyes closed as it hit him and he could not believe he did not put the pieces together sooner.

"Mister Reo….Mister Reo….MYSTERIO!" Spider-Man shouted as Kara turned towards him, annoyance flashing through her eyes.

"Thank you, for shouting right into my ear!" Kara shouted hotly.

"Sorry but it's Mysterio….one of the members of the Sinister Six….we fought him a few months back, he escaped being brought into custody because he was a robot duplicate," Spider-Man reminded Harry and he nodded.

Harry thought about that and sure enough, Gwen fluttered into the link with a message of her own. He wondered if things were going to get a lot more insane.

' _Well Wonder Studios belongs to one Quintin Beck….who you might remember as Mysterio,'_ Gwen informed him and Harry smiled which she sensed along with his amusement. _'Yeah, I'll just fill out my late slip now, won't I?'_

' _Pretty much, but does the name Quint Newton mean anything to you?'_ Harry asked Gwen and Gwen grew rigid.

' _Yeah, let me check….Quint Newton was one of the many aliases of Quintin Beck that he used in the Entertainment industry,'_ Gwen remarked as she wrinkled her nose. _'And yes….he worked on the special effects of Dazzler's concerts.'_

"How did Newton get fired?" Harry asked her, he had an idea but he wanted it confirmed straight from the pop star's mouth.

Alison got indignant for a second but she kept her emotions calm despite all of that. The blonde's face became extremely flushed.

"He made his special effects too dangerous and vowed revenge after I fired him," Alison said, recalling the danger that he put everyone through. "Do you think that he's the one behind these accidents?"

"He would be the type," Spider-Man confirmed. That would be about a year ago, around the time where Mysterio came on around the scene. Knowing him, all of his past crimes were just a way to drum up enough funding so he could prepare for his revenge plot on Alison Blaire.

"If it's Mysterio, we'll make sure he doesn't get you," Captain Stacy said to the pop star.

"Mysterio is a master of illusion, he could be anyone in this room, even me or you," Spider-Man remarked and Captain Stacy raised an eyebrow at him which caused the web slinger to back peddle. "Not that I'm accusing you of being Mysterio…."

' _Web head might be onto something,'_ Harry said as he looked at the security guards with a critical eye.

"Alison, you're going to hold a press conference today, at the Plaza this afternoon, to reassure your fans," Harry told her and Alison looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, it will work out for the best."

Now the blonde pop star was curious and everyone wondered what Harry was planning.

The wheels were turning as Harry was plotting what he was going to do. He was going to out play Mysterio, to beat an illusionist, he was going to have to use just as much trickery to win the day.

Of course, Harry was used to being deceptive and he had more than his fair share of ideas. He would not even put the beautiful pop star in question in any danger.

' _Yes, I need you to meet me in ten minutes,'_ Harry projected to one of his girls at the Stronghold.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today,' Alison said in a cheerful, bubbly tone of voice as she posed for the camera but nervousness filled her face. There was a few flashes from several of the cameras the paparazzi and reporters in the audience held. The blonde pop star looked around. "I'm sure many of you've found out what happened at last night's show but first, I want to apologize to all of my fans for the events of last night."

There were a few nods, some of them nervous as the blonde pop star bobbed up and down to scope out the reaction of the crowd, along with anything out of the ordinary. There was a sheepish smile that crossed over her as she tapped the side of the podium that she stood on.

"I'm being stalked by an embittered former employee of mine but despite everything, he didn't rattle me until he put my fans in direct danger," Alison informed the crowd as she looked around, giving the impression that she was nervous. "I don't care what he does to me but if he puts innocent people in the crossfire, that gets me upset and shows what a sad and pathetic man he really is!"

Alison's look of intensity was blistering as Harry watched from the crowd with smile on his face. Kara and Kitty were also incognito and Spider-Man watched from the building across the street from the press conference.

' _So far, so good,'_ Harry thought but there was a fair bit of tension because despite how well this plan was going, there was a chance that everything could go wrong.

As Harry looked back at some of Mysterio's past crime sprees, the term expect the unexpected should be one that was second nature. Although he did have a flair for the dramatics, he also a weakness for theatrics, which was an Achilles's heel that Harry could exploit given enough time. All he had to do was bait Mysterio into doing something extremely outlandish in a very public setting and he would have him.

There was an explosive charge and Harry stood on his heels as he listened, his super hearing sharpened and focus as he waited for an indicator of what he had to deal with. There was a moment of a smile as he thought to his girls who stood hidden in amongst the crowd. They thought the exact same thing he did as another explosion resounded and there were people who were looking around, nervously watching.

' _Right on schedule,'_ Harry thought to himself as he scanned the area with X-Ray vision but no bombs had been planted, always a good sign.

There was the clip-clop, clip-clop of horse hooves and again Harry waited to see the play. The horse approached the battle and there was a knight astride it as Alison made her way across the stage.

The knight got onto the stage.

"Do not despair foul maiden, I shall rescue you and claim the spoils of my victory!" The knight declared boldly and Harry snapped his fingers.

Everyone ran like they were panicking at the sight of a fire. Kitty and Kara understood that sometimes a bit of mental manipulation was needed to get everyone out of harm's way and that was no more obvious as the crowd scrambled, nearly tripping over their feet as they tried to move out of the way of the way.

The knight stared him down through the most beady expression that he could be given. The Web Slinger faced off with the knight as the two of them locked gazes with each other, neither of them backing down.

"Who dares make a mockery out of my quest?" the knight bellowed as he stepped towards him and pulled a sword to attack but a line of webbing latched around it.

"Yes, I dare mock your quest, what are you going to do about it?" Spider-Man asked as he dropped down to face the knight in battle.

The knight stared him down through the most beady expression that he could be given. The web slinger faced off with the knight as the two of them locked gazes with each other, neither of them backing down.

"We need to get you out of here, Miss Blaire," one of the bodyguards whispered as he lead Alison into the waiting limo that he escorted her into.

Alison was nervously twitching but she managed to stay calm despite the situation. Her driver turned around as he looked at her and the doors locked behind her.

"Where to, Alison?" he stated with a sadistic smile. "I have you now. You and I are going for a ride, pop princess."

"Who is taking who for a ride?" Alison asked as she shape shifted into a green girl with red hair and glowing green eyes which caused the driver to be taken aback.

' _Harry, I've got him!'_ M'gann told him through the link.

The limo was trapped in place as the driver or rather Mysterio incognito, tried to push his way out of it. No matter how much he tried, he could not break his way out of the limo.

"You tricked me you tricked me!" Mysterio yelled as he turned around but M'gann phased out of the seat.

He had not run out of tricks yet and he tapped his finger to a button which caused more than a few explosions to resound all around the vehicle. Mysterio was smug as he managed to get free of the limo.

A line of webbing wrapped around Mysterio and caught him.

"You meddlesome fool!" Mysterio shouted at the top of his lungs but he tried to use a concealed blade to break himself out of the webbing.

"That's me, your friendly neighborhood meddling fool…well I'm not really a fool, but I can be pretty meddling!" Spider-Man shouted as he moved towards Mysterio but he broke out of the webbing.

Harry was looking for a way to shut down his little knight bots and robo-horses. Most of the crowd had been led away but Mysterio, crafty bugger that he was, had shielded them from electromagnetic interference and thus it blocked a lot of his attacks out.

Every defense had a hole and Harry closed his eyes as he locked onto them, causing explosions to resound around everyone. The rocking horses began to crumble to the ground, shattering into thousands of little pieces as the knights blew off in their heads.

Mysterio had tripled apparently as he escaped his webbing but Harry smiled as he utilized his X-Ray vision.

' _One in the middle,'_ Harry thought to Kitty, who nodded and disappeared, diving through the pavement.

She then phased from beneath Mysterio which caused his legs to be tangled up in surprise. Mysterio and he was not a fighter. Harry flicked him softly in the side of the head, though that was enough force to cause his knees to buckle and send him to the floor. A loud crunch resounded as his nose connected with the pavement as Harry stepped back.

"How could you….I had the perfect plan?" Mysterio whined plaintively. His plan was solid gold and now it would be give an unfavorable review by the media, like some hack.

* * *

"It's impossible, how did you know what I had planned?" Beck asked as he was hauled off in a straight jacket for a little quality time in Ravencroft. He was trying to shift out of the straightjacket but there was no way out of his containment. His eyes flared with anger as he was pushed forward, the jacket tightened around him like he was some nutcase.

Harry smiled at Beck, there was a certain type of mystery that flickered through his tone as he spoke to him.

"That is the question, isn't it?" Harry asked Beck and there was a few seconds where the Master of Illusion glared at Harry, unable to believe that he had been outgunned and outmaneuvered.

"You're pathetic," Alison commented as she walked towards him a scowl on her face. "Your stunts were causing more problems and you're angry because I turned you down because I wanted to keep our relationship strictly professional."

"You don't know the opportunity you could have had," Beck said. "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE PLEASURE THAT MANY WOMEN WOULD HAVE TO DREAM OF!"

Beck was lead away, raving mad.

"Go ahead, Beck, you know you want to say it," Spider-Man taunted.

"Say what?" Beck asked him. "What are you blathering about?"

"That you would have gotten away with it, had it not been for you meddling kids," Spider-Man said and Beck looked angry that he'd stolen his line.

He was led from some quality time at Ravencraft.

"So, you were right, that did work out well," Alison offered Harry as she walked shoulder to shoulder with him.

Harry offered her a warm smile. "Yes….but just a word of advice the next time there's some nutcase who is trying to off you, you might want to take it seriously as a threat."

Alison's smile crossed her face as she agreed. "Note, that's so noted, that's so noted that it's not even funny."

"I figured it would be but….I think that you're doing a great thing out there," Harry said to her as the blonde flashed him a dazzling smile. "And you're a positive role model for children out there, and genuine unlike a lot people in the entertainment business. We need a lot more people like you."

"Yeah….yeah we do," Alison agreed as she sat down on the bench after Harry invited her to do so. The blonde leaned back on the bench, a smile crossing her face as she prepared to unwind after the extremely stressful day she had.

She had actually saw him up close, perhaps it was her, but Alison suspected that he projected different forms depending on who he was dealing with. Sometimes, he was a dark shape that struck fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere. And the other times, there were times where he was going to project a more kindly and adoring aura, like he was now and she was lost in those green eyes.

Maybe that was just what she thought, she could be completely off the mark.

"A-hem," Harry remarked and Alison watched him.

"Sorry, just lost in my thoughts," Alison commented to Harry.

' _And your eyes,'_ Alison thought to herself but she projected that thought so loud that Harry could hear it.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way," Harry whispered in her ear so only she could hear it.

"You….the Harry Potter," Alison breathed, she had seen news about the young billionaire on the news and a few pictures of him.

Two of her biggest crushes were one and the same and Alison could not believe it. She felt herself tingle with excitement at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

Before she could have her moment with Harry, there was always someone who was going to ruin her moment.

"Aly, baby, that was the best, we should do stuff like that more often," a smooth talking man dressed in a white t-shirt, a loud jacket, and wild pants, with a mullet and a mustache. He wore sunglasses and for some reason he was carrying a megaphone.

"Who are you?" Harry asked him.

"Man, you haven't heard of me, let me tell you something, Daddy, you haven't heard of life its self if you hadn't heard of me, baby," the man remarked as he gave an annoying high pitched laugh like a hyena and got on the megaphone to shout out to no one in particular. "Can you believe this kid hasn't heard of Johnny Vegas, only the greatest promoter of all time?"

The mental reminder clicked in Harry's brain as he remembered now, it was man known as the Pest of the West, Johnny Vegas.

"So, that's your agent?" Harry asked to Alison.

"I'm the agent of all of the greatest stars out there, more stars than there are in the solar system, yeah that's right, baby!" Vegas stated as he once again gave his laugh, high pitched and annoying.

"Yeah, the record label outsourced some of their contracts to him," Alison stated in frustration.

This man was apparently a famous rock star but it was decades ago with a small time band that no one ever heard of.

"Didn't you….didn't you manage Crusher Hogan?" Harry asked to him.

"Ah, yes the Crusher, daddy, his career hit the skids when he lost to Spider-Man, but that no good con artist Vance Bosco, he sold him a bill of goods and then swerved him, he said the Crusher was going over that night," Vegas rambled. "I can't believe this, he slammed Igor the Mighty in front of a hundred million fans and the Mighty died three days later of a heart attack because he was taken down by the Crusher."

Harry rolled his eyes at the actions of this overgrown cartoon character but he did not say anything other than that. A smile crossed over his face as he fixed his eyes upon hers.

"Sorry," Alison muttered meekly to him as she faced him as the agent in question walked off. "I'm not sure what to make of him, there are a lot of times where he's trying to relieve his glory days and it's kind of sad, not to mention very pathetic."

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed with her as he placed his hand on hers and she was surprised by this contact.

Any other person, she would have gone straight for the pepper spray.

"So, is everything okay?" Gwen asked as she turned up and Alison Blaire looked up towards her. "I'm Gwen Stacy….I won't say that I'm your biggest fan but I'm a fan and I enjoy your work."

"Well, that's nice," Alison said her graciously although she looked tense and more importantly tired. "Actually, I don't mean to be that rude….but it's just that I haven't gotten any sleep for a while."

"Hey, you've been on a tour, you're getting worn down, it's understandable," Gwen said to wave off these apologies.

"And I want to make sure that Harry understands the gratitude I have towards him," Alison commented as she watched Harry with an adoring expression in her eyes as she kept her eyes locked onto Harry's. "I'd like to give you an autograph, if you don't mind."

"An autograph?" Harry commented and Alison looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, Harry, an autograph," Alison commented to him in a knowing voice and she winked at him. The blonde was about ready to lick her lips as she lead him into the trailer.

Harry knew where this was going and quite frankly, he liked where this was going.

The blonde made her way into the trailer.

"You don't mind if I change out of these clothes, do you Harry?" Alison asked him as she watched him for a reaction. "I've been in them since last night."

"No, not at all," Harry told her as he watched her walk off, her cute ass swaying as she made her way towards the changing room.

There was a few seconds where Harry waited as he was tempted to use his X-Ray vision but he decided to rein that in. At least barely.

"Harry, I need your help!" Alison yelled from the other side of the curtain.

Harry stepped towards her, waiting for the blonde on the other end of the door.

He saw her laid on the bed. She was dressed in a tight blue bra that wrapped around her amazing D-Cup breasts. Harry saw her sexy face along with her eyes that dripped with so much desire. She had a flat stomach that did not have an ounce of fat on it. Her long legs were dazzling, pardon the pun, as they were wrapped with blue stockings.

"Harry, I need your help, I'm so stressed out," Alison panted as she got on her hands and knees to practically beg him. "And I need to properly thank you for saving me."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"So, Star Child, are you going to show why you're the superior being?" Alison asked as she saucily smiled at him.

"So, you're part of the church," Harry commented as he reached behind her and spun her around.

"Yes, now show me what you can do," Alison confirmed as his lips pressed upon hers and her eyes screwed shut as his lips worked around hers with a long kiss. The green eyes of Harry locked onto her blue eyes, as Harry draped her over his lap.

The two of them kissed each other and their arms wrapped around each other. Harry laid back on the mattress, and he made sure that they were not disturbed until he wanted them to be disturbed.

The blonde straddled Harry, as she worked over his shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest and started to kiss him. The blonde's kissing began even more passionate.

"Are you ready to be dazzled?" Harry asked to her as he placed his hands on her body and worked her undergarments off of her.

"Corny," Alison remarked to him but she was smiling never the less. Harry worked his hands down her as she worked his pants off, admiring his body. "Mmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Alison pulled his pants off to reveal his stiffening manhood and the blonde licked her lips lustfully as she ran her hand up and down his length.

"Yes, I think I'm really going to enjoy this," she repeated as she worked her hand down his throbbing length, her hand stroking him slowly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Alison dropped her mouth around his throbbing length and wrapped her lips tightly around him as she used her hand to fondle his balls. She felt his engorged penis grow in her mouth and it felt so good to feel such a hunk of manhood pushing into her mouth. The blonde was working her mouth around him and pushed more of him down her throat as she bobbed up and down onto him. She bobbed up and down onto him hungrily.

"Fucking hell, you're so hot," Harry breathed as he ran his hands down the body of the young, sexy pop star who worked her mouth around him. Harry got a thrill that most men would give their left nut for.

And she was saving herself for someone special and that someone special was her mouth wrapped around his cock. She had gotten into the Church, mostly out of her amusement, but now in case she was mistaken, she was the first person in the church to actually get herself a real piece of the Star Child.

That would give her some points and Alison wrapped her lips around him, her tightness wrapped around his throbbing length and she used her hand to stimulate his balls, working his member in her.

"I want to taste that sweet pussy," Harry told her and the two got into a sixty nine position.

Alison felt his amazing tongue bury into her dripping wet cunt and Harry was using his tongue to roam around her. His tongue stroked around her insides and he kept licking her dripping cunt, bringing more of his tongue strokes, causing her to grind her center onto him. The more she felt, the more amazing she was. The blonde was slowly losing herself to the sensations of him.

Alison worked her lips around Harry and started to bring him harder but the more her pussy tingled with desire, the more she wanted him in her.

The blonde's lips removed from him and Alison cupped his cup in her hand.

"I want that in me," Alison stated and he pinned her back, his cock aimed at her dripping pussy.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Harry asked her as he pinned her arms back onto the bed.

Alison looked at him with adoring eyes as lust burned from them. She nodded her head up and down and the blonde's gaze focused on him. She licked her lips at the anticipation of him.

"Yes, yes, please," Alison begged as she craved his touches.

He caressed her body and gave her some teasing strokes as he started to kiss up and down her body. He worked his mouth over the side of her neck and cupped her creamy breasts and kissed the nipples as he worked his tongue between the cleavage.

"Oh god," Alison moaned as he cupped her and licked her cleavage before his tongue worshiped her breasts.

"If you think so highly of me," Harry commented as he worked his fingers into her cunt, teasing her even more.

"You are….my god, let me worship you," Alison stated but she found her arms too heavy to lift. It was weird, there were no bindings.

"You can worship me with that sweet little pussy," Harry told her as he worked his length into her and then slammed into her.

Alison saw stars as his cock slammed into her and immediately she felt his thrusts bury into her. The blonde's cunt tightened around him as he brought his length into her and smashed into her pussy. The blonde's gushing cunt was taking so much of his meat into her.

"Harry, please, faster, I can handle it," she breathed as she lifted her hips and the blonde was showing her gratitude as his throbbing length pushed into her.

She dreamed about this but this was not quite about anything like she dreamed.

It was far better.

Harry worked his throbbing length into Alison's dripping cunt and worked himself into her, thrusting deeply into her. He was balls deep into this hot pop star and he kept working into her, her legs tightened around him. The blonde wrapped herself around him and waited as he worked more of his length into her.

"Yes, keep taking me," Alison panted heavily as Harry's length speared into her and the blonde closed her eyes tightly as the green eyed wizard worked into her.

The blonde's cunt was very tight, although her resistance had been broken. Judging by her fit body, she was a very active girl in other means and she was able to go the distance. Judging by the way her back arched, she was supremely flexible and Harry grabbed her legs, hoisting them up into the air and hammering her tightness with his throbbing penis. The blonde was moaning beneath him.

Alison's eyes got rather blurry as she saw a brunette girl and a second blonde girl behind her.

"Hi, I'm Kara," the blonde said as she gave Alison a friendly kiss in greeting.

"And I'm Kitty," Kitty said to her as she kissed Alison as well. "And we're too of your biggest fans, and we'd like to show your appreciation."

Kitty cupped Alison's right breast and Kara cupped Alison's left breast as they started to lick on them. Harry pumped his throbbing cock into her dripping wet pussy, her tightness wrapped around him.

"Yes," Alison breathed as these two girls were sucking her nipples.

Kitty smiled as she latched her mouth around Alison's nipple and started to suck on it. If she did not make a play for Harry, her and Kara plotted to kidnap her and bring her into the Sanctum so they could educate her on his merits.

Thankfully she was a smart girl so they were able to do this. She indulged herself in Harry's throbbing cock as it worked into her.

Harry saw the hotness that was Kara and Kitty sucking the nipples of the sexy young pop star as they fingered each other's dripping wet cunts. The two of them worked themselves into each other as they kept working into each other. Their fingers pumped into each other harder.

Kitty was really feeling the pleasure but Kara's fingers were replaced by something long and hard. The brunette's eyes nearly went wild as Harry pumped himself into her dripping wet cut, working into her. The brunette was losing herself to the sensations of his throbbing length, working himself into her. The brunette squeezed him fairly hard as he worked into her.

A second Harry gave Kara more of the same from behind. Her warm and tight cunt walls accommodated as Harry planted kisses on the back of her neck. The blonde felt his throbbing length work into her.

Alison looked up through foggy pleasure and lust as Harry worked into her. This young man was quite gifted as was the women who were being fucked from behind by two other versions of Harry. The blonde's tightness enveloped him.

' _Yes, Harry, love it, deep into me,'_ Kitty panted, every time her man fucked her, she felt stronger, more durable, and had much more energy. She could not really explain it, other than the fact that she was hopelessly addicted to his cock and she was determined to take all of him into her.

Harry pumped his length into the brunette, feeling her tightness wrap around him and the brunette squeezed him with her walls. Harry grabbed her around the breasts and kept pumping himself into her.

' _That's it, you're mine, you belong to me,'_ Harry breathed as he planted light kisses on the back of her neck and it felt like their organs joined each other even more thanks to their abilities.

Kitty fluttered her eyes shut as she took more of his hard cock into her pussy and the brunette felt his balls slap against her hips. She worked back into his thrusts.

Kara's panting escalated as well, she was being drilled by his throbbing length as it pushed into her. The blonde's pussy tightened around him as she took more of his length inside her.

Harry felt like his cock was being worked out of this super tight pussy, that could crush coal into diamonds. It fit his cock well and he hammered her at full force, which caused Kara's sucking of Alison's nipples to become even more frantic and lust ridden.

The pop star closed her eyes, she could not believe how much pleasure she was feeling from this, the sensations were going to cause her to slowly become undone. His thick length penetrated her there and his cock continued to hammer her. Not to mention these two beauties who were licking and suckling on her nipples, bringing her pleasure to an entirely new level.

Harry could feel the sensations of his cock being wrapped in these three snug pussies. The blonde arched her hips up, squeezing her tightness around him. He pumped himself into the young pop star with a series of super rapid thrusts that buried into her and she pumped her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts.

"Fuck yes, fuck me, harder," Alison panted as she breathed loudly. "CLAIM MY CUNT FOR YOURS. CONQUER ME HARRY, CONQUER ME!"

That loud declaration was yelled and Harry was drilling himself into her dripping cunt, working himself into her. The blonde pushed herself against his throbbing length as she wrapped her hands around him.

He kept pumping into her at super speed and worked her cunt with deeper thrusts. The blonde's eyes closed shut as Harry kept pumping his way into her.

Kitty was feeling the sensations of him and she could tell that he felt her warm cunt wrap around him. She was about ready to take more of his seed into her and it was going to fill her up nicely.

One of the Harry's pumped his explosion range of juices into Kitty and the brunette shrieked at the top of her lungs as Harry continued to pump his essences into her.

Harry pumped his juices into Kara on the other end and the two dupes, not being as long lasting although having lasted for several hours already, blew his sticky loads into them.

Kara and Kitty rested in a sixty nine position as Harry continued to pump his length deep into the pussy beneath him.

Alison was shrieking and using her legs to wrap around him, tightly bringing his length into her. The blonde felt explosions go off in her mind the more of him she took into her. He was so big but he was more than that, he was extremely skilled. The pleasures caused explosive erotic desire to flood through her body. The pussy of this blonde goddess continued to envelope around his thick length and he hammered into her.

Harry was reaching his edge and he worked his throbbing length into her, pushing himself into her pussy as he drilled into her a few more times. He watched Kitty and Kara eating his cum out of each other's pussies and that brought him to the edge.

Harry grabbed Alison around the hips and launched his burning seed into Alison's chambers. The pop star screamed and felt his length hammer her, her pussy closing around him and she tightened around him, feeling a job well done.

She laid back on the bed, sufficiently fucked and loving it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	18. Symbiotic Part One

**Chapter Eighteen: Symbiotic Part One.**

Harry thought about what happened over the last couple of days, including the Dazzler concert. Alison and Harry agreed to keep in touch and she hinted that she would come back into town before too long, to get an encore of his performance in the bedroom. He made his way through the hallways of the Stronghold and walked towards his chambers to kick back and relax for the night.

There was a shadowed figure in his room. Harry looked around and lifted his head, ready to attack the person but she struck first and in the good way.

Betsy grabbed Harry and tackling him onto the bed begin kissing him passionately. Her tongue worked into his mouth and the woman ran her hands down his body, as her legs wrapped around him she continued to work her tongue within his mouth, assaulting his tonsils and Harry returned fire, pushing his tongue back into hers.

Harry could get behind an ambush like this, her arms wrapped around him as she kept kissing him lustfully as their tongues clashed together for dominance and Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her, keeping his lips pressed onto hers. He felt her nice ass, and great breasts as he ran his hands through her purple hair.

Harry backed off as Betsy broke the kiss.

"Hi, Harry," Betsy commented with a lustful purr as she worked her hands into his shirt and started to tug it off.

"Hi, Betsy," Harry remarked as she worked her hands down to his pants so she could worked his belt open, before slipping her grip down below his pants. "So, not that I'm complaining but what do I owe the pleasure?"

Betsy hummed lightly as she worked her hands down her body. He saw the tight shirt that she wore and the even tighter pants. She turned around even so briefly to make sure the door was secured which was more of an excuse for Harry to get an amazing look at her ass. Harry saw it sway enticingly in his face and agreed that it was a treat.

"Well….I've noticed that you've kept the company of several young women so far," Betsy stated as she pulled his pants down and she gripped his package quite shamelessly. "And I want a piece of you and I want a piece of all of this."

Betsy gripped him as she ran her finger down him and she arched her hips a slight bit to the side. The purple haired mutant wrapped her legs around him.

"And I've run into you in the state of shagging some of those women and I don't think that I can go without having a piece for too long," Betsy commented as she licked her lips and pressed them over Harry's.

Harry smiled as he figured that it would be sooner or later but since she jumped him, she was going to take everything that he could give her and then some.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Betsy felt his burning lips on hers and he kissed like magic in more ways than one. This was something that she dreamed about although it was the type of kissing that words could not even describe. His hands roamed, working over her body and worked her shirt off of her.

Harry saw her luscious breasts bounce out, her sexy tanned frame was a sight to behold and he reached down her pants, brushing his fingers across her moist entrance. He was pleased at what he felt and continued to work his fingers down her.

"Mmm, yes," Betsy panted as he worked his fingers deep into her dripping snatch and worked into her. The woman pushed into her pussy and Harry kept working his fingers into her, teasing her.

This teasing was not enough for her, she needed to have it. He worked her pants off and then Betsy got on her hands and knees and saw a picture perfect view of her ass, along with her toned body. Her pussy dripped for him with her shaven bare, so Harry had no way of telling if that purple hair color was natural or not.

"I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks," Harry commented as he went between her legs and started to munch on her pussy.

Betsy was brought into new levels of bliss and glee as Harry munched on her cunt. The woman grabbed her tits and his mouth worked his tongue around her pussy. The woman pushed herself out and he was going to town on her pussy with his tongue. She wanted to grab that cock but she was too distracted by the sensations of his tongue going into her.

Harry lapped up her pussy and her mind caught a lustful thought of his.

' _Are you enjoying yourself?'_ Harry asked her as he worked his tongue into her and the woman pushed her pussy into his tongue.

' _Yes, love, oh I'm cumming so hard,'_ Betsy panted as Harry grabbed her tits as well and she moaned as he channeled her magic into it.

The two of them got into a sixty nine position and Betsy wrapped her mouth around his cock to suck on his hard pole.

Harry submerged himself as in the pleasure as Betsy worked her mouth around him. The purple haired mutant worked herself around him, bringing more of his throbbing length down her mouth as the two of them kept working to each other. She was pushing her throat around him and Betsy pushed her throat muscles against each other. The mutant pressed herself down upon him.

She took his flesh pole down his throat, sucking and making lewd sounds as she kept working her mouth around him. The woman was breathing as Harry pumped his cock into her. She worked her pussy up into his face and the two of them pleasured each other's lower organs.

Harry continued to lick her dripping wet cunt, working his tongue into her and the woman pushed her pussy into him. The woman panted as Harry's tongue lick into her walls and there was panting as Harry worked his length into her.

Their centers were wet and lubricated. Betsy pulled out of him and grabbed him on the bed, pushing him back.

"You want it," Harry breathed as he rolled her over and her legs wrapped around him. His hands wrapped his hands around her tight ass and smiled. "You really do want it."

"Yes, indulge me, Harry," Betsy panted as he grabbed his hand around her and squeezed her tit.

This sensation was causing her pussy to drip with pleasure and Harry rubbed his throbbing length against her pussy. The woman felt her pleasure centers escalate as Harry grabbed her around the ass and pushed himself up. Betsy moaned as Harry grabbed her around the ass and plunged his throbbing cock into her.

"YES!" Betsy shrieked as Harry slammed into her, working into her tight walls and hammered into her. There were a series of deep thrusts as Harry kept working into her. His length pushed into her and the woman rocked her hips back.

She offered a lot of lustful moans as Harry worked his length into her, burying his cock into her and pushing into her, like he was a heat seeking missile. The woman wrapped herself around him and took more of his length as it pumped into her pussy, working his throbbing length into her and the woman grabbed her legs, locking them around him. The purple haired woman panted with lustful desire.

Harry felt her tightness hug around him and Harry used his leverage to hammer into her. The woman moaned as he worked her breasts and he kissed the peak between them, hammering his throbbing length into her to drill into deeper yet. Her pussy was snuggly wrapping around him.

Betsy's eyes flushed over as Harry hammered into her tight pussy and Harry kept working into her, sliding his length in and out of her. The woman lifted her hips and met him, thrusting his cock into her center. The woman panted heavily as Harry hammered into her. He worked his hands into her breasts and her nipples poked out enticingly for him.

"So fucking hot," Harry managed as he worked into her.

"Yes, I….I need you, keep working me," Betsy panted as he kept working her pussy.

Harry speared his length into her and buried more of him as he brought this sexy mutant to another orgasm. She was panting lustfully as he buried himself into her and her walls kept wrapping around him, bringing his throbbing length into her over and over again. Her tight pussy kept working around him and Harry pumped her, working his member into her.

The woman panted as Harry buried his length into her and kept working himself deeper into her. Betsy wrapped her legs around him and Harry pulled out of her as he teased her.

Betsy could not believe it but this was going to happen. She was on the bed primed for him.

"I'm going to take this ass like I own it," Harry commented as he cupped her pussy and teased it as he ran his hand down her crack which caused the woman to shiver a tiny bit. The woman was panting heavily as Harry kept working over ass crack over.

"Oh bloody hell," Betsy panted s he licked the inside of her ass crack and this caused bolts of pleasure to course through her body. She felt her hands and ankles bound to the bed and her enticing ass towards him, ready to be tapped.

"I'm going to tap that ass and it's such a lovely ass to tap," Harry stated as he slapped her firm ass for emphasis.

"Harry, don't tease me love, bugger my bum," Betsy panted as she felt herself grow supremely wet at the thought of Harry taking her up the ass and cumming inside it over and over.

The young mutant was proud of her body and the fact Harry was giving a work over, it caused her to feel amazing sensations of lust. His throbbing length went over her tightest hole and he teased this opening with everything that he had. She panted as she waited for it to happen and the woman was about ready to feel the sensations of this large cock plunged into hot ass.

Betsy wiggled her bum so enticingly next to his face and Harry had to take the plunge.

"FUCK!" Betsy yelled as Harry hammered her ass with his length and punished her with everything that he had. His balls slapped against her thighs and he kept working into her, her tightness hugging around him as he kept drilling her ass with his length.

Harry was having the time of his life as he buried his thick length into her, working his center into her super hot and tight ass. Betsy was moaning as she bit down on her lip but Harry grabbed her and worked his meat between her tight buns.

"Yes….more….give me more…my ass can't live without your big cock," Betsy panted as Harry hammered into her tight rectum, bringing himself over and over out of it. The woman pushed herself into him and worked back into her.

Harry cupped her tit in his hand and the woman was panting heavily as Harry worked into her. Her right tit and then her left tit, sucking them as he worked his rod into her.

"Finish me, finish off my ass!" Betsy yelled as she sounded like she was in heat and if she was going to ask for it, well Harry was going to give it to her. His throbbing length hammered her tight ass and he hammered her from behind, bringing himself into her over and over again, working her over. The woman was screaming out loud and Harry kept drilling into her from behind.

"So hot, so tight, and so close," Harry grunted. "Do you want me to finish in your ass, pussy, or both?"

Betsy was confused by this question and her hormones were driving her completely insane. She managed to blurt out with a strained. "Both."

Harry obliged as he separated in half nd shifted the position.

One Harry slammed his cock into Betsy's perfect pussy and the other stayed the course, ramming his thick length into her delectable ass.

' _Double my pleasure….double my fun,'_ Betsy panted as she was losing herself to the sensations and she could sense him getting closer to a climax.

She must have been brought towards hers several times tonight and her body began to shake all over as she twitched beneath him. His length buried into either side of her and two holes were filled up with prime Potter penis and she loved it. She could not get enough of it.

Her mind exploded with sensations as he exploded, sending his spurts of cum into both her ass and pussy. This caused her nipples to stiffen hardly and she felt herself nearly be fucked stupid by him as he pumped his load into her on either end.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"You're recruiting seems to have gone well."

Susan walked with Harry through the hallways of the school with a smile on her face.

"How are you settling in with classes?" Harry asked Susan and the blonde nodded.

"It's a refreshing change from dealing with Mole Man or Puppet Master or any villain of the week that the Fantastic Four faces," Susan admitted to Harry and she smiled. "I have to get back to teaching them. There are a lot of gifted students in the class."

"They're a spirited group," Harry commented to her and Susan responded with a nod.

"Yes, they are, but given that I have plenty of experience dealing with Johnny after practically raising him by myself, I don't think that I'll have a problem," Susan told him and Harry nodded with a smile as he grabbed her into a tight hug in response.

"Yeah, good luck, I wish you the best of it," Harry remarked to her as he paused. "See you later, Sue."

Susan earned a nice kiss from Harry and their lips connected with each other. The two went their separate ways and agreed to pick this up later as Harry made his way into his office, to see if he was going to get any calls.

Just as he entered the office, he got a call immediately. With a smile, Harry put the call online.

"Harry, did I catch you at a bad time?" Chloe asked as she appeared and paused. She saw Harry's image appear in front of her and he saw hers appear in front of him. They were going face to face with each other in the office.

Chloe was about to ask how he was doing it but then she realized that the logical answer to that was magic, or technology so advanced it seemed like magic. When it doubt, the logical answer was always magic even if magic lacked logic.

"No, Chloe, not a bad time," Harry told her.

"I was thinking about something that we touched upon the other day," Chloe said and Harry invited her to continue. "The Torch….we could expand our readership if we go beyond the walls of the school."

"Yes and they wouldn't have a legal leg to stand upon if they tried to shut you down," Harry offered as he placed his hands on his head. He was thinking about the potential for the Torch and the readership, while decent, was only one school. Harry thought that he could use the power of the Internet to expand it greatly.

If the Friends of Humanity were going to use the media to spread their lies, Harry was going to use the Internet himself to spread some counterpoints. It was an intelligent battle tactic, to fight fire with fire. His emerald eyes focused on Chloe's.

"It's up to you what you want to do, if you want to go up against them, Creed might target you," Harry said to her but Chloe shook her head.

"No, Creed….Creed's not a problem for me," Chloe admitted with a smile crossing her face although there was a tiny bit of nervousness crossing her eyes as well. Despite that fact, the blonde kept her tone calm and very even. She was not about to get flustered by any means. "Creed's nothing to me, nothing at all, and I'll…..well I'll figure out a way to survive."

"I'll even set you up with a nice office and everything, right here in the Stronghold," Harry told her.

Chloe could not resist giving him a teasing smile. "I don't know, a converted Janitor's closet is tradition and I would hate to have it go to waste."

"Well I'm sure you'll get over it, sooner or later," Harry told the blonde and her head inclined with a nod. He stepped towards her and reached towards her hologram. He raised an eyebrow towards her and there was a few seconds as both of them locked eyes with each other. "So are you in or are you out?"

Chloe, once again, could not resist making a quip. "You know, the way you phrase that, no offense, but it sounds like you're working for the mob."

"Well, I did make you an offer that you couldn't refuse," Harry told Chloe and the blonde's eyebrow raised as she kept her gaze locked on Harry. "So are you in or are you out?"

Chloe smiled as she took Harry's hand and she looked a bit surprised.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked her as he felt Chloe's soft flesh in his hand and he shook her hand. The blonde watched him, keeping her glance zeroed in on him.

"It's just….I'm kind of surprised, that's all," Chloe remarked as she looked at him. "I mean, I see you in the room with me and I'm sure you see me in the room with you but….how is this possible?"

Harry decided to respond to her question with a smile that crossed his face and got even wider by the second. "Do you want the short answer or the overly long and complicated answer?"

Chloe smiled, it was tempting to get the complicated one but she decided to go for the easy one.

"Yeah, let's go for the easy one," Chloe commented to Harry and Harry smiled as he placed his hand on the side of his face.

"Magic," Harry remarked in a single word.

"Of course it is," Chloe offered as she threw her head back and sighed as she placed her hand on the side of her face. The blonde woman kept her eyes focused on him. "So, are their any limitations to this little set up?"

"The only limitation is your own imagination," Harry stated to Chloe and the blonde fixed her gaze on him, turning her head to the left and then back to Harry. She placed her hands back onto her hips and she stepped towards him, staring him down.

"Be careful, Potter, my imagination can be very vivid," Chloe warned him and he smiled back at her.

"Be careful what you wish for, Sullivan, mine can be as well," Harry remarked as he placed his hand on her cheek and the blonde felt his hand against her skin. She then also felt her lips on his as Harry kissed her hard despite them being in separate locations.

The blonde's eyes widened as she had a chance to feel Harry up a little bit and she could really feel him despite the fact that they were technically holograms. The two of them wrapped their arms and their legs around the other as their tongues tangled together before the two of them pulled away from each other.

"Well, that gives a new meaning to phone sex," Chloe quipped to Harry as she placed her hand on her hip. "You can regulate this, can't you?"

"Yes, depends on the person that I'm calling," Harry told her and Chloe nodded.

"You mean whether or not they're figured in," Chloe said to Harry and Harry smiled.

"Exactly," Harry said, they all knew what it was meant to be figured in. The emerald eyed wizard placed his hands on her waist.

"I'd like to explore the benefits of this but I've got work to do," Chloe said with excitement dancing through her eyes as she brushed her fingers against him. "Talk to you later Harry."

"Bye, Chloe, take care," Harry offered as he ran his hands down the side of her face.

Harry needed to get to the company that he'd set up and make sure the employees were settling in. He made his way towards the wall and pushed his hand onto it.

"RAO Corporation, main lobby," Harry stated as he closed his eyes and he vanished with a pop.

Harry stepped into the main lobby, surrounded by his employees, attractive females all, the best and the brightest, as far as the eyes could see. He smiled as he made his way towards a woman in a business suit, with a pair of glasses resting on her nose.

"Hey, Jen, do you have those documents in order?" Harry asked.

Jennifer "Jen" Walters, had stayed on after Wanda's case as Harry's official legal representative, smiled at him. The woman's smile widened further as she thought about the papers in her arms.

"Yes, all of the copyrights, all of the trademarks, every legal detail is here, and yes….what you're planning on doing with Creed is legal….providing that you can back it up," Jen informed Harry.

Harry waved his hand with a smile on his face at he kept his eyes on his legal representative. "Believe me Jen, I know it's legal, there have been accounts of mutants being attacked and also people who have been accused of being mutant lovers and harboring family members and friends."

"Creed just needs to accuse a mutant hater of supporting them and we've got a hell of a slander lawsuit on our hands," Jen said although she figured that if anyone deserved a heavy lawsuit thrown their way, it was Creed. The Friends of Humanity, it was on shaky legal ground to begin with. Creed was playing the freedom of speech card, which was amazing because the group is working towards limiting any freedoms, whether it be speech or otherwise."

"And about the legalities of the MRD thing…."

"Well on the books, the MRD can be justified as a force to take down dangerous mutants like the Brotherhood and the Acolytes that normal authorities do not have the ability to go after without it ending badly," Jen told him as she looked to the side. "You would think that Fury would step up his game in an attempt to figure out something to counteract people like Osborn and Trask."

Harry would have thought so as well but naturally any peace keeping force going against mutants needed to be handled with care. It was like with any attempt to take down with dangerous groups of people, it is extremely hard dealing with people like them.

"We're just going to do as much as we can to balance the fight, the Torch and the Bugle will be are greatest weapons against people like Creed," Harry offered Jen and she placed her hand on her chin, nodding in agreement.

"It would be," Jen agreed with Harry as she checked her watch. "I've got to go, if you need anything else, you've got my number."

"Yeah, I do," Harry told her and Jen turned around to walk off.

"Harry."

Harry turned around and saw a twenty three year old redhead standing in the background of the office with him. She had long red hair and blue eyes that fixed onto him. The business suit wrapped nicely around her and stockings covered her delicious legs, the muscles highlighted further by a pair of high heeled shoes that she wore to enhance them.

"Hi, Lana, what can I do for you today?" Harry asked to the redhead.

"Well, I've had a busy morning thanks to all of the things that you've put on my shoulders," Lana remarked to Harry and he smiled as she lead him towards her office so they could talk in private.

"Yeah, you got thrown in the deep end," Harry remarked to Lana and the redhead nodded as they finally reached her office and she lead him inside. "The Church…."

"Not too serious I hope?" Lana asked him.

"No, not too serious," Harry remarked to her as he watched the woman. "It's just something that you have to deal with. I'm looking into recruiting new girls but I have to be careful as some of their powers need special attention to deal with before I integrate them into the rest of the class."

"Well it's a hell of a way to spend my first official week on the job," Lana offered to him and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, you got thrown in the deep end," Harry remarked to Lana and the redhead nodded as she lead into her office. "The Church…."

"Your meeting with them is still on for October 30th and….I've made sure to get the word out to all the interested parties," Lana said to him and Harry nodded. "So you're more than good to go on that."

"I'm glad, I'm going to have to treat you to a dinner or at least some time off," Harry told her.

Lana smiled at him. "Who am I to turn down a free meal?"

"Well, keep working hard, I've got an appointment to keep at the Bugle," Harry remarked and Lana sunk down in the chair behind her desk.

Being the official personal assistant of Harry Potter was something that could be extremely stressful for most but Lana was not going to shy away from a bit of hard work. Plus the perks outweighed the stress one hundred percent of the way.

Not to mention the job paid well.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn tapped his fingers lightly on the surface of his desk and kept his expression calm and collected or at least what passed as calm and collected for him. The man's expression flickered with a combination of annoyance and also curiosity.

The fools in the MRD were fighting him with regards to what he felt needed to be done despite the fact that it was his millions funding the organization. This government couldn't competently run a lemonade stand much less run their own house. The head of OsCorp filed through the papers and crossed out their plans, while making many notes in the margins about improvements that he expected. He was going to send these corrections in and he expected them to be implemented.

His thoughts were also on the alien creature that had slipped out of his possession just as he got his hands upon it. Osborn placed both of his hands on the table as he kept tapping his fingers against the surface of the wood as he thought about it further, his face twisting into a sadistic grin. If he could figure out a way to use this organism for his own pleasure than he would be able to amplify his power and enhance the goblin formula.

He had only a tiny sample of it and wondered of its potential if he could get a bigger sample. He would make the person who stole it pay as he kept his eyes on the flickering piece of goo as it wiggled in the case. It was tiny, no smaller than a pinprick but Norman sensed the power and he would get the larger sample back.

He knew from the minimal preliminary tests that the holder of the suit would come out of hiding to seek out the rest, all he would have to do would allow the thief to hang himself in his own noose. Norman kept expression stoic and he was able to exhibit patience. The power would come to him and be placed in the palm of his hand. His eyes continued to maliciously watch over everything that happened around him.

It would be his and the thought of that power danced through his eyes. Osborn continued to go over these thoughts in his mind but stopped and turned his head around to face his office door as he heard footsteps approaching from the other side. Someone would have to be pretty brazen and fairly foolish to come around and bother him at this time. Osborn wondered who that could be and he peaked over his shoulder.

There was a brief knocking on the door and then the person entered not bothering to wait to be acknowledged.

A middle aged man dressed in a suit entered the office. He had stern features with long dark hair and he had his eyes fixed upon Norman.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure, Lionel," Norman remarked as he looked up towards his half-brother.

Lionel Luthor was the half brother of Norman Osborn and although he held shares in OsCorp, he ran the partner company in the Midwest, out of Kansas, called LuthorCorp. Norman did not pay too much attention as it was running at a profit. Therefore he would focus on things on the East Coast without too many problems.

"What, I can't visit family without an inquisition?" Lionel commented in a dry tone of voice as he turned his head around taking in every detail of the office around him. "So….you've been busy, haven't you, my dear brother?"

"Frankly you can't put a schedule on saving the world," Norman commented to Lionel and there was an uncomfortable pause.

"Yes, I've heard about your plans regarding the MRD and how you seem to be pouring more time and resources into it, not to mention your mad quest regarding….aliens," Lionel commented to him in a crisp voice. "I won't lie to you Norman, the Board of Directors are very concerned about how your continued obsessions are effecting business."

"They don't understand what I have to do," Norman stated to him as his eyes flickered with malice and his fingers twisted.

Lionel's smile became malicious as he looked at his half brother as things were slowing down for all of them. He twitched his fingers as he held a folder in his hands.

"Well, they're concerned about where the company's resources are going and they fear for your mental health," Lionel said to him with a smile. "And from a personal and professional standpoint, I am concerned about your ability to distinguish fantasy from reality."

"Your concern is noted," Norman remarked to him in a swift tone of voice as he stared Lionel down for a few seconds but Lionel stared back down at him. "But you know that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? you've suffered several psychotic breaks Norman, the fact your using company resources to satisfy your personal obsessions is known to them as well," Lionel commented as he held the folder in his hand. "And soon, you're going to have to justify your actions to them."

Lionel deposited the document down on the table and shifted his attention to focus on Norman. Time seemed to tick down in slow motion as he kept his gaze firmly locked upon his half brother's face.

"What is this?" Norman demanded from him as he looked it over and Lionel's face twisted into a sadistic grin, resembling a demented Cheshire cat.

"A little bedtime reading for you, Norman, it might put things in perspective," Lionel told him. "I hope you understand that I only do this because I care."

Norman took the folder in his hand, turning it over in his hand and he was incensed that he had been tricked in such a way. He angrily flickered his eyes over it as he kept his hand on the documents.

"I'll see you later but I have to meet with some of the shareholders to speak about the future of the company," Lionel offered.

"Enjoy yourself Lionel," Norman said in a frigid tone of voice as he held the papers in his hand as he kept reading it over, incensed.

He could not even believe that something like this happened and his eyes closed shut as he thought about it. Norman Osborn had been outmaneuvered but it was only check, not checkmate and he was going to win the day. His hands moved around the folder in his hand as he continued to look it over. The documents looked perfectly legal and fairly legit to the point where he was about to crumple them in his hands. He had no idea who leaked his medical records to Lionel but when he found out who, he would kill them.

Norman was going to fight fire with fire as he reached towards the phone but his intercom came up.

"A man dressed in a black suit that resembles Spider-Man has been sighted," the man over the intercom stated to him.

"No one do anything, I'll be right there,' Norman said as he was going to capture the suit and as for the person in it, sacrifices were going to need to be made.

* * *

 

"Sir, you've got to think about this the right way, think about all the potential that my client, Eddie Brock, offers you. He can take your Bugle to new heights

Jameson leaned back in his desk chair and faced the man who was standing across from him, unable to believe the drivel that was flying out of this individual's mouth.

"New heights….I think you have a depth perception problem!" Jameson bellowed as everyone who was around him cringed at being blasted by his lack of indoor voice.

The short bald man with a ponytail coming out of his baseball cap, wearing a suit that stretched around his portly frame cringed back before moving forwards to face Jonah once more.

"I don't think you understand, my client, is one of the premier photographers in the world, he's a real beast, and you seem to think that some wise ass punk kid could even hold his jock," the agent remarked. "I, Vince Brayman, can not take this rampant level of disrespect laying down…."

"Disrepect!" Jameson yelled as he turned towards the man. "That's rich, that's really rich, given that this jack-off gave me a bunch of substandard shit."

"Sir I have to…."

"Shove it Brayman, you come to me here with the grand total of nothing and the square root of squat!" Jameson yelled as he looked towards the man who was standing before him.

"My client…."

"Enough!" Jameson yelled as he started to wave his hand with frantic fury as he kept his eyes locked onto them. There was a few seconds where he kept his eyes locked on the face of his former employee. "I'd only consider giving you your job back if you bring me something tangible, like photos of Spider-Man or Arcane or the Star Child that aren't blurred out all to hell!"

"My client…."

"Does your client have anything?" Jameson asked as he stepped towards Brock but Brock stepped towards him. Both were staring each other down face to face. Despite the fact that Brock was taller and wider than Jameson, the grizzled newspaper publisher refused to be intimidated.

"Is there a problem?"

Brayman turned around and looked towards him. "Mr. Potter….it's such an honor to meet such a visionary such as yourself."

He reached forward and extended his hand. Harry took it and he wondered what this guy's deal was. The two of them shook each other's hands but there was a slight amount of trepidation.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked after wiping off his hand off on his pants as he gave Jameson a warning gaze.

"I tell you what the problem is, it's my client, he's been given the run around by J. Jonah Jameson."

Harry kept his eye locked onto this man as if he was trying to figure out what kind of game he wanted to play. There was a few seconds of pause as he did not take his gaze off of him.

"My client is a man who has everything going for him," Brayman remarked to him as he kept his eyes on Harry. "Sir, I can tell that you could see the talent that J. Jonah Jameson could never could, all of the untapped potential. My client is the next big thing in journalistic photography."

"Do you have any proof of his work?" Harry asked.

"No, sir, but if you just give him an opportunity, he will razzle dazzle you," Brayman told him.

Harry took a drink of the diet Pepsi he had and slowly sipped on it. He cleared some room on the desk to the side and sat, looking down at Brayman and kept drinking the soda.

"Keeps me from going on edge and doing something that I'd regret," Harry remarked in a conversational tone as he took another drink.

"Of course sir, there would be people who would not recognize your genius," Brayman said to him as he practically bowed towards him. "You are truly the best in the world."

"Mr. Potter, you need to give me an opportunity, as I will put more zeroes in your bank account than you can ever imagine," Brock remarked but Harry kept his expression on Brock as he slowly drank the Pepsi.

The Pepsi was tipped into his mouth as he held the cup on his head and swigged it down feeling the refreshing taste going down his gullet.

"I see," Harry said as he continued to sit cross legged on the desk and peered down at Brock. "I see."

"So you see my talent," Brock told him in a giddy voice.

"No, I said that I see….you must think that I was born yesterday," Harry remarked to Brock as he looked over the folder in his hand. "I've researched all of the employees in the Daily Bugle and….well some are better than others. I looked into their pasts, what papers they worked for, and their areas of expertise so I could put together a team that would be the best in the world at what they do."

He calmly drank the caffeinated beverage in his hand to build up suspense and then he spoke again.

"But I'm going to have to release a pipe bomb on you," Harry continued. "You see, your boy Brock, he's coasting off of his past reputation of the work he did ten years ago. He got some good photos back then but we're in a business, of what he's done lately."

Harry kept drinking his diet Pepsi.

"So you're going to throw me out on the street, for a guy like Parker, some punk kid like him," Brock demanded and Harry slowly raised an eyebrow as he kept his eyes on him.

"Could be Peter Parker, could be anyone else, but until you pull a rabbit out of your hat and dazzle me with some actual proof that happened within the last decade, it won't be you," Harry remarked as he continued to sip on the Pepsi that he was drinking.

Brock had a nasty grimace that crossed his face and the shaven gorilla looked ready to go ape but his agent held him back.

"Eddie baby, let me handle this, no need to do anything stupid," Brayman commented as he turned towards Harry. He dropped his voice to a low level. "Sir, I think you're making a very big mistake."

"No, I agree with him, Brock is nothing but trash and we need to take the trash out!" Jameson yelled at them in a gruff tone of voice and there was a long pause as Harry lifted his hand, waving it in a dismissive manner, as if he was telling Jameson that he was going to handle this.

Brock raised his hand and there was a grimace that crossed his face as he made his way over, he was about to do something to attack him but his agent held him back.

"You're making a big mistake sir, this man can go to any Newspaper company in the world and chew you up and spit you out!"

Harry rolled his eyes, then shrugged.

"Doubt it but hey….reach for the stars, I'm sure you'll keep leading him on as his career fades even more into obscurity," Harry offered in a bored tone as he shrugged his shoulders again.

Brock exited the office with Harry offering and he saw Lois Lane and Betty Brant laughing as he exited. That did not improve his mood.

"Do you think it's funny what happened to me?" Brock asked as he took a few steps towards them.

"No….well not now but we didn't…" Lois started but Brock was annoyed.

"You're nothing but a dirty little tease and you lead me on and now you won't even stick up for me, listen here you little s…."

Harry moved in front of Brock before he could close any further distance on the two women.

"I want you off my property and out of my office, now," Harry told him.

"YEAH BROCK THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!"

"Jameson, I can handle this," Harry said firmly and Brock looked at Harry.

Thanks to the illusion charms, the Harry Potter mask was far less intimidating than Har-Rell was, as he was a couple of inches shorter, and his hair was a bit messier, and his build was not as defined. However, he did not look like a pushover by any means.

Brock stared down at Harry and there was a few seconds where it looked like he was going to square off with the emerald eyed wizard. He was making a motion like he was going to grab him but Brayman shook his head a little bit and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Brock knocked his soda over and turned around, walking off.

Harry, without missing a beat, said calmly. "Well that was fucking rude."

"That guy's…..do you think he's coming back?" Betty asked Harry and the woman smiled. "He's been a real head case since he's been here, attitude problems out the ass and now….I'm sure he's going to blame you for everything."

"People blame me for their short comings all of the time," Harry stated to them.

"Well, they can't quite measure up to someone like you," Lois commented to him. "So….I was thinking about a few business proposals that I'd like to run by you if you don't mind….some story ideas and maybe a plan of attack to go after the Friends of Humanity.

Harry looked at her with a smile on his face. "Seems pretty risky."

Lois did not bother to keep the smile off of her face. "You should know by now that in this business, the higher the risk, the higher the reward."

Harry's smile crossed his face as he surveyed the woman and he waved his hand towards her in agreement. "Too true, too true."

He had put together a number of risks. Many thought that he would be a fool to leave the X-Men but Harry managed to make it work despite all of the risks. Many thought that he would be a fool to come back when everyone thought that he was dead but that was another thing that he made work. Harry was all about adaptation and making things work, he was the best at doing that and he smiled.

"So when do you want this meeting?" Harry asked Lois.

"Any time you've got some time, I know you're busy, Chloe mentioned how you've got a lot on your plate," Lois said to him. "But I hope that you could find some time to squeeze me in."

"I'll see what I can do," Harry told her but there was something that came over the police scanner on Lois's desk that caused her to jump up, nearly banging her knee on the edge of the desk. "What is it, Lois?"

"The black suit Spider-Man is back and he's fighting the red and blue suit Spider-Man downtown!" Lois yelled and now Harry was interested.

"WHAT, TWO SPIDER-MEN?"

It was obvious who else caught wind of that announcement, the jolly one himself, J. Jonah Jameson heard that announcement and there was a few seconds where they couldn't help but wonder if he had an orgasm due to that news.

"Well, don't just sit around Lane, get your butt down there immediately and cover it," Jameson said to her and there was a few seconds where there was a pause.

Now Harry was interested at this and he moved off. He wondered if he could call back for help.

' _Someone must have found a piece of the symbiote, it wasn't all destroyed,'_ Harry thought to himself as he kept making his way down. _'And the symbiote must be the ultimate jilted girlfriend going after Peter for being dumped.'_

Harry knew what he had to do next.

* * *

 

Harry Osborn had recently learned a few hidden truths about his supposed best friend and he could not believe that he had been so blind and so foolish to ignore them before. Osborn Junior twisted his head around as he saw the young man down on the ground before him in a tattered red and blue costume and he rushed him once again.

"You were supposed to be our friend, yet you betrayed both of us!" the younger Osborn yelled as he slammed his hands into the chest of Spider-Man. The Web Slinger's legs snapped out from underneath him as he tried to get back to his feet.

Spider-Man was taken off guard, especially given that he was going up against one of his friends. He did not want to fight Harry, not now, especially given the rough time he had with his father. His eyes were puffy and his face underneath the mask was fairly bruised as he placed his hands off on his side. The web head winced as his hip was also battered.

"Harry, it's the suit talking, it's not you," Spider-Man managed but the darker model grabbed him around the throat.

"It's not the suit, it's me, IT'S US!" the dark Spider-Man yelled as he focused his eyes on the ripped mask. "We should reveal you to the world, how sweet it would be. You're nothing but a weak and pathetic excuse and you couldn't handle real power."

Spider-Man was flung back and he felt the impact of the fists against his body again. The Web Slinger tried to fight off the attacks but the bumps and bruises rose over his body. No matter what, Peter could not figure out a way out. His knees buckled from underneath him as he tried to get back to his feet.

One thought coursed through his mind and that was that he needed to fight back and find a way to get the suit off of his friend.

' _Okay….okay….think Peter,'_ he thought as he felt a death march drum in the back of his skull. _'The suit….it's weak against sonic energy….so all I need to do is….drill it with sonic energy, find a way to get to the Church bell tower.'_

Two lines of webbing wrapped around his ankles and Spider-Man was pulled down. He fought back as the suit tried to absorb his body into it. The Web Slinger could not do anything else other than fight back.

Lois showed up and she watched the battle, noting the intensity as the two battled it out.

' _And where is Parker when you need him,'_ Lois thought to herself as she clutched her hands together and stepped forward in an attempt to get a closer look.

There was a loud explosion as the black Spider-Man took down the original Spider-Man. The fight between the two of them escalating as they exchanged a series of viscous punches the impact of which caused them to stagger back as they hammered into each other.

Harry Potter arrived in a blur his green eyes flickering onto the fight in front of him. The emerald eyed wizard focused his attention on the symbiote. He knew that it would take a sonic vibration spell to stop it but it would need to be calibrated at a certain frequency.

Given that this young man did not have the powers that Peter Parker, the creature could ensnare the younger Osborn's mind easily. Harry arched his head over to the side.

' _Focus and do,'_ Harry thought to himself as he made his way towards the enemy.

The emerald eyed wizard used his X-Ray vision.

Lois crouched down and took some notes, although it might not be much of anything without pictures. As Spider-Man Black and Spider-Man Original continued their fight. Spider-Man black slammed his fist into the face of Spider-Man original and the original fought back with equal fury.

A strong hand grabbed Lois suddenly from behind and she jumped up, trying to escape the grip.

"You….you…YOU!" Lois yelled as she came face to face with Eddie Brock who looked quite mad.

"He wants me to get noticed, I'll get noticed, I'll take you out," Brock stated and Lois could smell the alcohol on his breath, which gave her the indicator of what he'd been doing over the past couple of hours since leaving the Daily Bugle office building.

Lois was held in place by this rough gorilla who was holding her by the shoulder and she twitched her fingers trying to get out of his grip. She was struggling hard and she tried to slap Brock in the face but he grabbed her hand.

"Look at this, look at the fight in you," Brock stated as he shoved her.

Lois Lane, being the daughter of General Sam Lane, was not going to take being shoved around by him lying down. The dark haired woman reached into her top and pulled out the weapon that she had concealed on her.

"What are you going to do, what you are going to do?" Brock asked as he grabbed Lois by the arm then started to squeeze it roughly.

BANG!

Spider-Man was propelled back hard into the closet wall but before the Dark Spider-Man could close in, Har-Rell rushed in at super speed and slammed his fist into the chest of his enemy. The sound of an explosion rang out as he connected with the same force as a cannonball.

Harry reached up with conjured gauntlets as he held them over his hand, channeling the magical energy through it. He had to channel the right amount of energy through it, as not to fry his opponent's brain.

The pulse of sonic energy cracked through his enemy and knocked him for a loop. The young man underneath the symbiotic screamed as the material was released from him as the limp form of Harry Osborn was pushed out of it.

"Spider-Man, get him out of here!" Harry yelled and the Web Slinger grabbed him around the waist as he picked him up, swinging him out of the way.

The symbiote disappeared into the ground and Harry watched it leave.

He saw a figure escape the area beneath them out of the corner of his eye but he had to focus on other matters.

* * *

 

Harry could tell one huge and patented Peter Parker guilt trip coming on and he decided to nip that problem in the bud right now. The young hero turned his head around and he cupped his hand onto his chin as he kept everything on his mind.

"Harry….will he….."

"I couldn't tell you, the symbiote did a pretty big number on you and you're still recovering from it," Harry said to Peter and the Web Slinger responded with a nod as he kept body rigid. Harry healed what he could, although healing the injuries did not eliminate the mental sensations of pain.

"Yeah….I think that….I think my body's still feeling the beating," Peter commented to himself and he felt the stabbing sensation that was coursing through his body but be that as it may, he was trying to catch his breath. Harry did a few more healing spells, this was going to be harder than he thought. "Does he remember anything?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand on the side of his head. "I wish I could really tell you, but I don't know."

Harry was trying to figure out how everything worked now and the young magical mutant alien kept thinking about what transpired now. He was keeping an eye on everything as he saw the SHIELD Agents take Harry Osborn away strapped to the stretcher. Who was struggling to try and find a way to escape but he couldn't due to being strapped down. The Web Slinger watched his friend leave and it was hard to stomach what happened.

"I know you're beating yourself up but….he didn't get that symbiote from you, at least I don't think," Harry stated and Spider-Man turned towards Harry as he raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man asked him and Harry was sure to let him know about everything.

"OsCorp got their hands on a piece of the symbiote that we must have missed last time," Harry explained to the web head and Spider-Man looked at him.

"Harry must have been a victim of circumstance and he stumbled upon it by accident," Spider-Man told him and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he was…..he didn't even know what he was touching and it took over his mind so easily," Harry said. Given the nature and what little he was able to figure out about the symbiote, he believed that it was going to be able to take advantage of someone who had the insecurities that the younger Osborn had.

It was a frustrating situation to think about but it was on Harry's mind as he turned to Spider-Man. He wanted to see if the Web Slinger had something on his mind and he kept his focus onto him.

"I have an idea," Harry told Peter and he turned his head around to look at where Harry was standing. The Webhead had his full attention on him and there was a few seconds before Harry remarked to him. "I think that Osborn….he's got his hands on a bit of the symbiote so maybe he has more of it at OsCorp?"

"It might be an idea," Spider-Man offered and he turned towards him.

"Then let's go," Harry said as he turned around and kicked into the air.

"Hey, wait for….you know what, fine!" Spider-Man yelled as he shot a line of webbing around Harry's foot and he flew behind him, using his web line to anchor to his foot.

' _All aboard the Arcane airlines,'_ Spider-Man thought to himself as Arcane flew off in a different direction. The web slinger was flying behind him but what looked like a good idea on paper was not such a good idea in practice. The web slinger was rocked and rolled in the air as he was sure he left his stomach about two blocks behind.

* * *

 

Eddie Brock laid at the bottom the debris that had been created, Lois Lane having slipped free just before it collapsed on him. He had a severe wound in his chest and he was angry at everything.

There were a few weakened strands of black goo that oozed its way down the tunnel. It sensed a kindred spirit, it sensed something that it could attach to.

It was time.

They would be one.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	19. Symbiotic Part Two

**Chapter Nineteen: Symbiotic Part Two.**

Eddie Brock arched his head up as his body became extremely numb. He was trying to pull himself up to a standing position but the man collapsed to the ground due to blood loss. He had a suffered a near fatal gunshot wound earlier in the evening and lost a lot of blood as a result. His eyes closed as he groaned and tried to scramble back to his feet. There was something out there calling to him collect and when something like that called out to him, he had to accept the charges.

Forcing himself into a kneeling position he reached forward towards the shadows with his hand outstretched as if he was trying to grasp hold of something. A black shape slithered out of the shadows and grasping onto his hand wrapped itself around it then inched its way up his arm. Brock closed his hand as it ran up his shoulder and went towards the wound in his chest.

_'Yes, we sense you Eddie Brock, we sense your frustration,' the symbiote stated in a hissed whisper as it worked its way into him through the gaping chest wound. 'We sense that you have strength but you need a way to unleash it, you require guidance in how to bring it out of you. And we will help you. Just open your heart, open your mind, and allow us in. You will not regret it Eddie, you will never regret it. You will never regret everything that we do for you."_

Brock's eyes flickered open as his heart thumped against his chest and he felt the organism grip onto him tightly, working itself into every fiber of his being. He felt so good with this thing inside of him as its tentacles worked their way every part of his body, sending jolts of pleasure through him as the man was taken over by this creature. His mind was filled with pleasure as he felt the sensation of it become one with him. He pushed himself up off the ground.

 _'Yes, I see it clearly now,'_ Brock thought to himself as his eyes glowed with the power. He felt it all pumping through his body and his heart hammered against his chest. He was getting closer and closer to feeling the edge of the power.

He saw the flashes of the memories regarding Spider-Man, Peter Parker was Spider-Man, no one could dispute that fact and Eddie saw more images. Spider-Man was not a hero, those were the memories that the symbiote showed him, he was nothing but a glory hounding bastard and Eddie felt anger course through his mind at this thought. The Web Slinger cost him the job, on purpose. He ruined his career and his life as both Spider-Man and Peter Parker.

His eyes continued to pulse as he experienced more memories that the symbiote showed him. The two shared their life experiences as they merged together. They were two parts of the same whole, two parts of the same coin as both of them were brought to a new level of their existence. Eddie Brock's heart beat against his chest with a thump, thump as he turned his head around and thought about it.

 _'Yes, they thought that they could keep me down, they thought that they could get the better out of me,'_ Brock breathed as he pulled himself to his feet and the black material slithered around his large body to form a suit. _'Jameson, Lane, Parker, and Potter, the four of them thought that they could get the better of me, well I'll show them, I'll show them the meaning of revenge and horror.'_

Brock's eyes flickered with malice as he kept his facial expression from going too wide eyed and his heart thumped within his chest as he pulled himself to a standing position.

He was new and improved, he was far stronger than he ever had been before and he was going to take down his enemies one by one. Brock's mouth widened as the suit finished spreading across his body, forming a tight body suit, as he made his way forward.

He could feel the intoxicating power as it spread throughout his body like a designer drug, the previous three wearers of this suit were weak and could not stand it's awesome power. Yet, he bonded on the cellular level with the suit, it loved him for his hatred and Brock embraced the hate. He raised his arms and gave a primal roar as he bared rows of razor sharp teeth that would give a shark a run for it's money. A long slimy tongue flickered out of his mouth. His growl got even louder as he rattled his hand against the ground and the smile continued to spread further, showing off even more of his sharp teeth.

He bounced from one foot to the other much like a boxer would before a fight as he rolled his neck stretching it out. A nastiest look flashed across his eyes as his heart kept thundering within his chest. There was no question about it; he was ready for the final battle. He cracked his knuckles together as he looked into a reflective surface. Power swam through his eyes and he sensed his triumph was nearly at hand.

"It will be my time, it will be our time, it will be the time for revenge," Brock growled as he kept his hands around the wall and he pushed his hands down onto the it. His teeth gritted as he thought about it, every second ticked by like a beat of his heart. "We will get our revenge, we will crush all of our enemies. They will be placed underneath our foot, and we will achieve our revenge."

It went without saying but if there was one thing that Eddie Brock was it was revenge for the man could not say it often enough, true believers.

Given the link that was created between the symbiote and the people who wore it, he was going to be able to track them down. Brock twisted his head around to get a better view of his surroundings and there was a thunderous thump that cracked around his chest. His fingers twitched around his head and Brock placed his foot on the ground as he walked into the city.

He enjoyed the new look and he stared down the shell shocked bystanders. The people in New York, they showed no fear, but Brock was going to make them experience fear. He placed lifted his head and he bared his teeth.

There was a loud series of screams as everyone scrambled around in different directions. They could not trip over their feet fast enough as they tried to get out of harm's way of this monster that stalked them. The villain lifted his head to give them the menacing glare that promised to spook them out of their minds. He had a wide grin and his tongue went out. He was foaming at the mouth for the thought but it would be the tip of the iceberg as he would bring the web slinger down.

 _'Eddie Brock and the symbiote, we were weak separate, but together we were strong, we are powerful, we are going to be poison to everyone that gets in our way,'_ Brock growled as he stepped towards the direction and shot a line of webbing around the building. He pulled himself up and with a surprising grace for someone his size as he propelled his way into the city. His eyes closed as he made his way through the city. _'WE ARE VENOM!'_

* * *

 

Arcane lead the way as he slipped into an underground OsCorp facility. Spider-Man trailing quietly behind him and keeping his mouth shut for once. For all of his mouthing off, he knew when it was time to talk and he knew it was the time to be sneaky-sneaky. Arcane made his way forward before stopping suddenly and holding up his hand in the universal hand sign for them to halt.

"What is it?" Spider-Man asked as Harry turned around to face him.

"Thought I heard something," Arcane commented to him quietly and the Web Slinger looked around them taking in their surroundings. His web shooters were armed and Harry noticed that they were on low. He wondered if Spider-Man ever made sure he had full web shooters before going out for the day. He was almost like a running joke that he kept running out of webbing.

Spider-Man stood on his heels continuing to look around, pausing to listen for a moment as he thought that he heard something. Then the area around him went completely silent. He edged to the side and peaked behind a few crates.

"Nothing," Spider-Man commented but he thought that there might as well have been nothing as his spider sense didn't go off. The Web Slinger kept quiet as he moved back to stand beside Harry. "Are you sure that..."

"Yes, I'm sure that," Harry told him as Peter's mouth opened wide and closed completely shut.

"Okay, it's just that my spider sense didn't go off," Spider-Man commented though he felt like he was on a razors edge. There were a few seconds where he thought that things were going to go insane and the web slinging hero kept his eyes off to the side as he watched for nefarious doings.

 _'Your spider sense might not have gone off, but my Lois Lane sense is humming,'_ Harry remarked as he saw the reporter in the shadows. He had to admit that she was good, she was able to keep herself in the shadows and nearly avoid detection.

Harry reached into the shadows and pulled her out. Lois came face to face with Harry and the two of them locked eyes into each other.

"The mysterious Arcane," Lois commented without any fear in her voice. Then again, given that she wasn't a criminal, his appearance was actually kind of warm to her. At least that's what she felt. "I should feel blessed."

"Creeping around OsCorp...it's a dangerous situation," Arcane remarked to her.

"Please...danger...is practically my middle name," Lois offered as she looked over her shoulder and saw Spider-Man. "Plus, the two of you seem to be doing a good enough job so far, so I figured, I might as well take a crack at it."

Arcane figured that it would be a good idea to keep her there with them.

"If you must know, we've tracked that black suit that came from our rogue Spider-Man back to OsCorp," Harry told Lois and the woman whistled.

"Not surprising," Lois remarked as a smile spread across her face. She spoke firmly as she always did "Osborn's been doing crap like this for years."

"Yeah, he might be," Harry offered as he kept his eyes locked in front of him and he heard a humming. "I think that there's more to this little game than meets the eye."

"So what do you think is going on?" Lois asked.

"I don't know," Harry remarked but Lois once again stepped in front of him, bold as brass as she reached for the door, a smile crossing her face. She was not one to shy away from a fight, that much was for sure and she was going to throw herself headfirst into the problem, consequences be damned.

"Well, let's see what we've got behind door number one," Lois commented in a cheeky tone of voice as she reached forwards grabbing onto the door knob and pulling it open.

The reporters eyes looked up and she saw three Sentinels, much larger them the original models.

"And that's why we're so deep under ground, Osborn needed the spaces to keep these things," Lois remarked and she stepped towards it to get a better look. "But...those don't look like the kind that the government commissioned to be built."

"Of course it isn't," Spider-Man told her as he looked around the area and he wondered what other surprises they'd find down here. "Osborn wants insurance in case his business partners stab him in the back."

"Men, always trying to go for bigger, it's almost like some of them are compensating for something," Lois commented as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing down here?"

Harry turned around and he was face to face with several armored goons and they were packing weapons.

"This is a restricted OsCorp facility, which means you freaks aren't welcome," one of the guards said in a warning voice.

Spider-Man looked at them, pulling himself onto the wall and aiming his web shooters at them, readying himself for an attack. "Wait...you mean this isn't the My Little Pony Convention? The Bronies will be so disappointed."

"TAKE HIM OUT!"

There was a yell as a barrage of bullets were fired at the web slinger but he dipped down and dodged the attack, propelling himself up and around. He launched two lines of webbing that latched onto guards and then their guns.

"Couldn't you just magic these guns out of these guy's hands?" Spider-Man asked as Harry stood there, casually blasting one of the guards who tried to take a shot at him without even turning around.

"Yes," Harry commented but he was too busy hacking into the security system to offer the Web Head a hand.

"Well if you could do that, they why don't you?" Spider-Man asked in a frantic voice as he rushed around the attacks of them.

Lois added her two cents by casually picking up a gun and shooting one of the MRD goons in the face. The guns were made to stun, which made perfect sense given that Osborn would want any intruders to be alive long enough to find out what they did to break in.

"You people are rude, you know," Lois said in a casual tone of voice as she stepped on the face of the MRD officer, wearing a pair high heel shoe, drilling it into the eye ball of her would be attacker. The MRD officer had a spasm as Lois made her way forward, point made.

"Oh, you mean could I take these guys out, yeah no problem," Harry remarked as with two movements he transfigured their guns into flowers and then knocked them back, before wrapping them up in ropes and placed Christmas bows on the top of their heads thanks to the magic of magic. "Done and done."

"You scare me sometimes," Spider-Man offered as he heard alarm system, one of the loudest and most obnoxious sounds in the world, go off.

"Just sometimes?" Arcane asked the web head with a raise of his eyebrow and he smiled. "Guess I must be losing my touch."

"You're losing something alright," Spider-Man commented but he cut the banter as there was another figure that attacked the second level of security.

 _'Something tells me that's not the welcome wagon,'_ Spider-Man thought to himself.

Whatever it was, it was quick and efficient, and it took out enemies with deft precision. It sent them flying backwards and caused them to land with a sickening thud. The impacts that echoed got louder and louder and the thuds cracked around them.

"We're here!"

 _'And that's not good,'_ Spider-Man thought as he winced and his eyes followed the progress of that enemy. _'Oh boy, that's not good...at all...period, end of the sentence, end of quotation, have a nice life, that really sucks, big time.'_

Spider-Man thought that he made the understatement to end all understatements as his enemy rushed towards him, bowling over guards like it was no one's business. Despite his size, he was far quicker than Spider-Man. The web head watched this new party make quick work of the goons with guns.

"Who are...you?" Spider-Man managed breathlessly but he lost his train of thought and a loud crack resounded as his enemy knocked him back with a solid thud.

The Web-Slinger flew head over heels and landed on his back with a sharp crack ringing out. He rolled over and favored his ribs as he tried to scramble to his feet.

Harry's attention was directed towards this newest guest and his eyes blazed for a few seconds as he watched him.

"You, we've been looking to get a piece of you!" Venom yelled.

Harry used his heat vision and Venom screamed out in agony.

"That was unpleasant," Venom commented as he retreated back and Harry jumped into the air and clapped his hands together at super strength.

"So is this!" Harry stated as the sound of his clap vibrated outwards, causing Venom to back off due to the pain. Thanks to the magic of magic, he was able to shield the hearing of everyone else but Venom. Venom staggered back a few inches and nearly fell over but he remained on his feet though swaying from side to the next due to his disorientation.

"That's...you think it's going to be that easy, you're wrong!" Venom yelled after clearing his head as he sent a large blast of webbing at him.

Harry caused a magical blade to manifest in the air and cut through it. He conjured several fireballs but Venom dodged the attacks.

The MRD showed up to cut this little battle short.

"No, this is my play date!" Venom yelled as he grabbed the MRD members around the head and smothered them before they could cut in on his fun time.

"Requesting back up..."

There was a loud crack as Venom shot his tentacles and wrapped around the man before he yanked him into the body suit.

The man was coughed out, his skin yellow and his eyes sunken in as all of the bio-energy had been drained completely from him.

"Really hit's the spot!" Venom yelled but Harry picked up one of the guns and amplified it.

There was a loud sonic explosion and a boom that caused Venom to drop down.

Both Eddie Brock and the symbiote were in pain and considering the fact that they were bonded, they might as well have been one and the same. Brock tried to push himself back up but he collapsed down, unable to formulate another thought. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head as he coughed up blood and pieces of his ribcage.

"You will pay for that," Venom yelled as he scrambled around but Spider-Man impacted him in the face with full force of both feet.

"Yeah! Well bill us! We can take it!" Spider-Man commented to him and Venom swatted at the air angrily trying to keep grab hold of him. "Well bill Arcane! He can afford it, I'm strapped for cash right now."

"Contain them, contain them both, contain them all!"

Venom looked over his shoulder and watched as even more MRD forces streamed into the room.

"Well, I'll taste you three later!" Venom yelled as he turned around and walked off.

The symbiote had ruined Eddie Brock's already questionable sanity and he slipped out, leaving Harry, Spider-Man, and Lois against the MRD forces and whatever weapons Osborn and his partners had given them.

"So now what?" Lois asked him and as always, Harry's face crossed into a smile as he kept his gaze on Lois.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve," Harry remarked to her as he enveloped them in a bright light and transported them out of harm's way.

The Field trip to OsCorp would have to be continued later, although Harry found enough down there to make him curious enough as it was.

* * *

 

"You let him slip through your fingers!" Osborn bellowed with a nasty glare that went through his eyes as he slammed his hands down on the table and he clutched the edge of it. Fury danced through his eyes as he could not believe how his men blundered so badly.

"Sir...he vanished...it was just like..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Osborn yelled as he lifted his hand over the table before slamming it down. He winced for a second as he held his broken hand. The impact was such that he'd broken several bones on his reinforced desk and he closed his eyes to block out the pain.

This was not going as he had planned at all. Osborn's eyes flared with annoyance after he opened them back up and the man thought that he was about ready to lose his mind which was a very short trip given all that he went through. The man clutched his hands together and thankfully the MRD representative disconnected the call.

"Are we having a bad day?"

Osborn spun around and saw him standing there before him, bold as brass, the dark suit Spider-Man, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed Osborn.

"What are you doing here?" Osborn asked and he kept his eyes locked onto him. "The suit...you stole the suit!"

"No, the suit found us and bonded with us," the beast commented with a wide grin as he licked his lips. "We have a mutual adversary that we need to take care of. He has been a thorn in our side."

"Whatever crap you're selling, I'm not interested," Osborn said curtly as he turned away from the creature. He had no idea how this freak found his way into his private office but he was about to have security kick him out. The fact that such an abomination saw him in this state, that made Osborn frustrated. "I'll have you contained."

"You weren't able to contain the suit before, you won't be able to contain it again but I know you have a small piece left over, we want it, we are incomplete without it," Venom demanded as he stepped towards Osborn and got closer.

"Get away from me," Osborn demanded and Venom smiled.

"In a minute, Osborn, we just want a part of us that's missing and we'll even crush a couple of annoyances that have been giving you headaches," Venom informed him as he thought that he had Osborn in hook, line, and sinker. "We will take them out for you, we will even do it for free. Just think about it, you don't even have to deal with them ever again."

"And you are referring to?" Osborn asked him.

Venom's face twisted into a sharp grin as he had the man now. He could not believe how arrogant this bastard was but then again, that was the price of dealing with someone like Osborn.

"Arcane and Spider-Man, they've been thorns in your side much like they have been in ours," Venom explained and Osborn nodded in agreement. "We will take them out and we will call it even."

Osborn paused and mulled it over.

"I can't be connected to this," Osborn told Venom.

"Of course, we understand you have a reputation to maintain," Venom told him and Osborn's eyes traced the face of the creature. "You'll be...you'll get out of it scot free, just bring us to our other and we'll be on our merry way."

Norman Osborn considered the possibilities, he was a man that looked at both sides of the equation. On the one hand, he didn't expect this man to be trustworthy. Despite what everyone said, Osborn was not a fool. He was going to keep both eyes on this menace and make sure he did not get stabbed in the back, especially when it was in front of his face.

On the other hand, Osborn also knew that if he set up this man to take down two heroes in one fell swoop, he could look like an even bigger hero when he took him down. He could undermine Lionel's attempt to take his pride and joy away from him. He would be the savior that he expected to be and Osborn knew what he had to do. A smile crossed his face as he considered every single angle of this problem. Yes he knew what he needed to do and it was time to make a deal with this beast before him.

Osborn's face turned into a malicious smile. "Follow me."

Venom followed him; he was eagerly walking behind Osborn as the two made their way to a private elevator that was disconnected from the rest of the building. The villain's expression flickered.

"You won't regret this, Norman," Venom commented, as the cockiness of Eddie Brock returned as he turned towards Osborn and started humming elevator music.

Osborn wondered if it was a mistake getting in bed with this monster. His phone kept ringing from his private line but he figured that it was nothing important. Family business could wait and he followed Venom down the hallway. He stepped back and punched in his pass code to allow the research room to be opened.

He would have the entire suit once he had taken Venom down himself. He walked down the hallway and reached towards the edge of a stone vault. It was low tech, at least at first.

The vault cracked open and revealed a glass cylinder. It had a small piece of the suit and it was trying to break through to reunite with the rest of it.

"Come to Papa!" Venom called as the container was opened and the rest of the suit combined with him.

Osborn prepared for the next stage of the battle and no sooner did he turned to address Venom, he was gone.

He would take down Spider-Man and Arcane and then Osborn would take him down. The plan was simple and elementary.

Nothing should go wrong.

* * *

 

"So what is this guy's problem?" Lois asked Spider-Man and Arcane as they made their way down the tunnel. Harry had teleported them into the subway that was adjacent to OsCorp.

"Depends on which guy you're talking about," Spider-Man commented as he walked forward, keeping his feet placed firmly on the ground but his senses, not just the spider one, were on a hair trigger.

"The guy I'm talking about would be Osborn but that dark Spider-Man...didn't?...I could have sworn that you separated that guy from the suit," Lois commented to them as Arcane stopped and stared. "What did I do...did I do something wrong?"

"The suit slipped away in the chaos and it bonded deeply with someone that it came across in the aftermath," Harry offered and Lois raised an eyebrow. He started to explain more as they saw the light and made their way out of the tunnel. "The person that wore the suit, he had a wound that caused the suit to bond more deeply to him than the previous wearers."

Lois placed a hand to her chin and pondered it.

"It was him, he bonded with the suit," Lois mused as she wondered how many problems she created with what she did. The dark haired woman clapped her hand on the top of her head and sighed. "I'm not about to...yeah he's lost it even before he got the suit."

Harry was not really frustrated with Lois, merely with the situation but Peter, who had gotten knocked around a lot today, was in a testy mood.

"Who was it, who has the suit?" Peter asked but then it hit him. "You don't tell me..."

"Brock, Eddie Brock."

"YOU RANG?"

Venom jumped high into the air and slammed himself down onto a nearby car, as he struck a pose and his tongue stuck out, dripping slime all over the city street.

"That's right, here comes the pain," Venom growled as he shuffled his feet from side to side, as he did a whacky dance and reached forward to slap Spider-Man off to the side, knocking him into a wall. Harry conjured some fireballs but Venom was swift enough to get out of the way before they connected with him. He could not make them too hot or use too wide of an area of effect given that he was out in public and civilians could get caught in the crossfire.

"You're crazy," Spider-Man remarked as he dodged Venom's attacks.

"I know you are, but what I am?" Venom taunted.

"And you have the maturity of a two year old as well," Spider-Man informed him as he kept dodging the attacks. He could not evade the assaults completely but he hoped to keep Venom moving so he could get him into a trap.

 _'Come on Spidey, think...beat him before...'_ Spider-Man thought but it was hard to think when someone's fist nailed him in the back of the head.

Venom was on top of Spider-Man but Lois fired the 9mm pistol that she kept on her at him.

This time Venom was protected and he took a swipe at Lois but she had the sense to dodge out of the way.

"That won't work against me twice!" Venom howled at Lois as he shot his tentacles towards her but the dark haired woman dodged the attacks by diving towards the ground.

Spider-Man rolled over and he felt the ringing from his head. He tried to rear back his fist and punch Venom but Venom blocked the punch. The Web Slinger was pushed back, his arm twisting and cracking underneath Venom's grip. There was a sickening pop that was his elbow being dislocated from its socket and he dropped down to one knee.

"Do you feel the pain?" Venom asked as he looked up, there was a buzzing in his ears. "Now where's the other one?"

There was a slight pause and a few seconds as Venom watched and looked around, peeking over his shoulder. A whooshing sound echoed above him and the creature looked up.

Harry slammed down on the top of him, driving his fists into Venom's head with a hammer blow. There was a sonic boom that resounded in every direction, causing every single piece of glass to shatter around them as well. He followed it up by driving his fists into Venom's midsection as hard as he possibly could hoisting him up into the air and sending flying back only to crash hard into the ground a moment later. Magical shields blocked debris from flying everywhere as Harry stepped back a foot.

"That was unpleasant," Venom growled as he kept his eyes on Harry but the emerald eyed wizard turned his head towards the monster. There was a few seconds where the two of them locked eyes onto each other. "You'll pay for that."

Harry did not say anything and Venom tried to bind Harry but he super sped out of the way and Venom smashed his tentacles off of the ground in an attempt to assault Harry.

"Come down here and fight me, you pussy!" Venom yelled as he hoisted his tentacles up and shot them towards Harry. He pivoted in midair, turned to the right, and then launched heat vision at the beast.

The symbiote retracted as Eddie Brock's face was shown for a few seconds as if he was trying to break out of his containment. He had a spasm as he tried to get out of the way of the attack and the Web Singer watched this transpire along with the wizard above him. Harry's eyes glowed once again as Venom turned around and rushed off in the other direction. He scrambled further away, faster than his legs could potentially carry him but he was moving faster, quicker, he was trying to get away from him.

Harry was moving up behind him, picking up the pace as he moved at super speed like a blur. There was a huge pop as he made his way behind him.

 _'So...you're predictable,'_ Harry thought to him as he held his hand in the air and followed Venom. _'And I guess you can go home ago.'_

Harry chased Venom into the entrance lobby of the Daily Bugle building. There was one last person that he wanted revenge on and there was an easy fight.

Harry saw Betty Brant sitting in the office, filing the latest story, with an extremely attractive blonde and a redhead woman that were walking around the office. He only barely caught glimpses of them but he was on a mission so now was not the time to scope out the female talent, he'd definitely do so later.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Harry could always count on Jameson's lack of indoor voice to lead him to the first sign of trouble. The emerald eyed enchanter made his way down the hallway, his feet kicking beneath him. He inclined his head as he waited for everything to break. He turned his head around to get a head count of the people that he needed to keep track of.

Venom grabbed Jameson's desk and shot black webbing around him, binding him to the desk chair. There was a few seconds where there was a pause.

"Hello, Jonah, we're going for a ride!" Venom stated as he rolled Jameson in his chair out of the window and was about to take him down the steps.

Spider-Man swung in and went to engage Venom in battle.

 _'And I just saved J. Jonah Jameson,'_ Spider-Man thought to himself as he bounced off of the walls and drilled him with a knee in the face. He kept ramming a series of punches into the face of Venom _. 'I need a shower.'_

"Can't believe I was saved by Spider-Man, this is so embarrassing," Jameson grumbled to himself. "I need a shower."

Venom and Spider-Man circled each other as the web slinger dodged his enemy's attacks. The Bugle employees had enough sense to run out of the office.

"Come on, come on, come on," Spider-Man encouraged his enemy.

 _'Yeah, take your sweet time, Arcane,'_ the Web Head thought to himself as he continued to bounce off of the walls before kicked off them to attack Venom. The Web Slinger avoided his swings and ran up the wall.

Venom rushed him and tried to smash his way through the office but Spider-Man ducked and dodged the attempts to take his head off.

Harry dropped down and now that the office was cleared out and warded properly, he could do this. It was a shot that he needed to do time perfectly. The hero raised his hands and he turned to Venom before he said one word.

"BOOM!"

The sonic explosions resounded through the office and Venom screamed at the top of his lungs as he was knocked out of the office window. The symbiote was burned from his body as Harry siphoned the symbiote from his body, holding it in a containment bubble and holding it down on his enemy.

Brock was guided safely to the ground. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as drool came out of the mouth.

"No...no...give it back...I need it...my precious...the only thing that ever loved me," Brock stammered in the most pathetic way possible.

"You need to give it up, it's over," Spider-Man commented to him and he reached towards Brock, to offer him the hand but Brock slapped him away after a few seconds.

"No, I can't give it up, it loves me, for...it loves me for the hate," Brock said in a pathetic tone as he rolled over. His body was completely withered, given that it was so drained from the symbiotic bonding to him.

 _'Poor Eddie,'_ Spider-Man thought but then he realized what he was saying. _'Another victim...of the symbiote.'_

Eddie Brock would be led off for some quality time at Ravencroft where he would find a way to heal and hopefully return back to what passed as a normal life for him.

Harry had the symbiote contained and he would find a way to destroy it before Osborn or someone else got their hands on it.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn was well passed incensed; in fact he was completely pissed off. He was pissed off for a multitude of different reasons, many of them that were coming to light now. He saw the official wording that came down from the Board of Directors.

 _'They dare...after all I've done, they dare pull the rug out from underneath me like this!'_ Osborn yelled as he mentally screamed.

The Board of Directors stated their concern that the MRD was eating up far too many of the company's resources which was code for they wanted their funding pulled and yesterday. Osborn could not even begin to describe how pissed he was.

"Yes," Osborn remarked as the intercom came off.

A voice popped over it. "My father decided to exert his control at the worst possible time, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Norman commented over the intercom as he felt his frustration course through him regarding what Lionel did. They had played this chess game before many times. Last time it had ended up with their wives being killed in the crossfire.

"I might have some vital information for you that you need to know," the man on the other end of the phone commented.

"Lex, this better be good," Norman told him.

"My father...he has his hands on several operations using company resources that might be considered to be...less than reputable," Lex informed his uncle over the phone. "He's been mining for more of the meteor rock."

"You mean like the meteor rock that fell in New York a couple of months ago," Norman told him, his interest piqued.

"Yes," Lex commented to him calmly. There was a sense that he had his uncle's attention so he pressed on with more of the information. "This is the second such time this happened."

There was only one thing that Norman Osborn could tell his nephew. "Tell me more."

"Almost eighteen years ago, there was a meteor shower that fell in the United Kingdom," Lex explained to him. "The information about it is restricted, it's lucky that I was able to find about as much of it as I did."

"Who is restricting this information?" Norman asked, even though he knew the answer to that question.

"Fury, Nick Fury, he was doing everything that he had to cover it up and there might have been others, but Fury was one of the main culprits," Lex informed Norman and he was silent for a moment.

Norman knew precisely what this pertained to, it was the arrival of the Star Child. Osborn heard of his arrival but he refused to believe that this force was going to be dangerous enough to oppose him. He clapped his hand on his chin and sighed for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"I'll talk to you later, I have a call on the other line," Norman stated to him and there was a few seconds where this statement was a lie but it turned out to be a truth as the link blipped to life.

Norman saw who the call was from and he answered it.

"Yes, what do you need?" Norman asked, there was a sense of agitation in his voice, he knew that this person had him by the throat and other parts of his body.

"I hear you've had problems with a mutual contact of ours," a rumbling voice commented over the phone.

"Yes, if you're referring to the person that I think you are, then we have had plenty of problems," Norman informed the man on the other end of the phone.

"I hope you aren't losing control, at least to the point where it would lead to our arrangement becoming forfeit," the man over the phone told him.

"I remember our arrangement, OsCorp is still under my control despite what the Board has lead themselves to believe," Osborn commented to his contact.

"As, I am a shareholder in this company, I do hope that someone like you would not lose themselves to indecision," the man on the other end stated. "I would hate to see a man such as yourself be given the boot."

"Don't worry, Wilson, nothing is going to happen, OsCorp is, as it always has been, underneath my direct control," the man commented in a brisk tone of voice. "Don't worry, I'm ready for the next step."

He was ready for all that and more. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime he was a valuable ally but he always had his own agenda. Osborn recalled his dealings with the man in the past, he was a challenge to deal with.

Yet given the current gang war in the city, the Kingpin needed Osborn far more than he needed him. His turf was being scrambled and gobbled up by forces, with each faction gaining turf.

Osborn now had to think about how to regain control of his own company from his half brother, who had decided to exert his control. The rest of the world could wait for now, the head of Oscorp had a lot on his plate.

The new and improved Goblin formula was also in the back of his mind, the first batch did not do so well, but he could develop a new version that would work far better.

 _'It will be mine,'_ Osborn commented to himself.

* * *

 

"It's amazing, you can enter this room and be anywhere in the world," Amara commented as she walked around one of the many hidden rooms in the Stronghold. The dark haired princess watched the area and she was numb with amazing. "Well...it gives off a pretty good illusion."

"I got the idea from a room that I encountered that can give the user what they require," Harry told her and she nodded. "I decided to expand the scope a little bit, although thanks to the magic of magic, you're going to feel like you're pretty much wherever you want to be."

"It does, it's like the beaches back home," Amara said in an appraising voice, as she felt the warm breeze and smelled the sea air around her. It was lovely sight.

"And the only limitations are up here," Harry commented as he tapped on the top of her head.

"That's a dangerous set of limitations, isn't it?" Amara asked her and there were a few seconds where she paused and Harry smiled. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and pulled her into an embrace.

"The sky is the limit, my princess, anything that you want," Harry told her and Amara looked at her lover.

"Well, I think first of all since this a beach, we're overdressed," Amara informed him, the truth was she was planning this since Harry mentioned the room to her about a day ago.

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry commented.

Amara pulled her shirt off to reveal her bare and incredibly perky C-Cup breasts to the world. The dark haired woman placed her hand on her face as she wiggled her shorts off to reveal a tight cut brazilian style thong that showed off her equally wonderful ass.

"You're prepared aren't you?" Harry asked.

"My teacher told me to always be prepared," Amara commented as she got on her hands and knees in front of him, her ass sitting up in the air enticingly as Harry watched her move it around. There was a few seconds where he caught a glimpse of her and he liked what he saw completely. Her dark skinned ass had a thong wrapped around it and hints of her womanhood could be shown.

Amara had a really hot idea in mind and she closed her eyes, imagining what she had to do. The dark skinned princess sat with her legs spread as the rocks cracked around her.

A lake of lava was created around the rock, all of which was superhot.

"Harry, I'm hot for you," Amara breathed as she reached up and licked her finger, before dipping it into the lava.

She slowly licked the molten rock off of her fingers. Thanks to her powers, it did not hurt her at all and she sucked her finger dry. Seductively, the princess blew smoke from her mouth and she made sure Harry's eyes was locked on her. She was able to regulate her powers so she sweated enough which caused her body to receive a healthy sheen of sweat.

Harry watched as he slowly pulled his shirt off. Her breasts glistened alluring with moisture and he could see that her nipples where rock hard. Harry moved towards her promptly to get down beside her.

"I want you so badly," Amara cooed as she pressed her lips to his face.

The golden glow surrounded them as Harry grabbed her body as she heated up in more ways than one. Her lips tasted like burning fire and could burn the face off of a normal man. To Harry, they tasted just right.

 _'So fucking hot, in more ways than one,'_ Harry managed as he pulled her sexy body onto his lap and deepened the kiss further, the hot lava heating up even more around them as they made lustfully on the strip of rock.

Amara wrapped her legs tighter around Harry and rubbed her heated center around Harry's stiffening prick. Despite the fact that their bodies were invulnerable to the massive heat, their undergarments were not past a certain temperature, so they melted away after a certain point.

**Smut/Lemon Begins:**

Amara was tipped back and Harry slipped inside her.

"Fuck, Amara, you're so fucking hot," Harry grunted as he pushed his cock into her burning pussy as the lava bubbled around them.

Amara panted as Harry had her pinned down on the rock surrounded by the lava and it bubbled up. His throbbing length pushed into her, his tip was at her dripping hot slit, and he slammed his huge phallus into her. The woman moaned as her legs tightened around him harder and he ran his hands down her thighs.

Harry pumped his length into her and she took more of him inside her. Each stroke caused her to be brought to immense amount of pleasure. His full length slid into her and pushed deeper into her. She moaned loudly as her hips lifted to meet him.

"Damn, Harry, fuck me, harder," Amara panted as her body glowed with a yellow shine and Harry pumped into her molten hot cunt. The dark haired woman breathed heavily as Harry cupped her breast and continued to work into her.

His tongue licked around her breast and Harry slid into her. She tasted so good, the warm hot taste that was delicious. He could not get enough of these lovely breasts and he kept working his member between her thighs. The wizard buried himself balls deep into her and the young woman clamped around him, feeling the orgasm or rather the eruption that came from her.

"Yes, deeper," Amara panted as she felt Harry's hands roam over her body and it made her already hot body even hotter. His length pumped its way into her and she kept lifting her hips as it met his strokes.

The two lovers matched each other stroke for stroke as Harry kissed her face and then moved all the way down her body. He grabbed her breasts, channeling magic through them. They were manipulated in his hand and he tasted their super heated deliciousness. His length continued to pump his way into her, working all twelve inches into her.

Amara rocked her head back, closing her eyes and feeling the rush, the amazing rush. There was a few seconds where she closed her eyes and pumped her hips back against him.

Another orgasm caused her body to shake all over and she felt the pure sexual bliss rack her body as the eruptions coursed around her.

"Feels so good," Amara panted as she felt Harry's throbbing cock work between her nubile thighs. She wanted to ride him so badly but he had her pinned down on the rock which heated underneath her.

Harry smiled, he felt her heat and continued to seek it with his throbbing penis. The woman bit his lip and this gave her the distraction as she used her legs to flip him over.

"Now, I have you, my Lord," Amara said playfully as she closed her eyes and sensually worked her hips around his invading pole.

Harry laid back and enjoyed the right, her hot hips squeezed his throbbing length and she pushed herself up before bringing herself back down onto his manhood. The woman squeezed his length as it worked into her pussy. She milked his thrusts with her hot inner muscles, bouncing higher, bouncing up and coming down onto him. He felt the throbbing that continued to transpire and he wondered when the pleasure was going to end.

If he had his way, the answer that question would be never.

Amara bounced up high and slammed down onto his throbbing cock. Her breasts sprang and she reached into the lava around her, cupping the molten rock in her hand. The lake was amazing as she poured the lava on her breasts and then also some of it on Harry's chest.

With a seductive gaze in her eyes, Amara worked her hips down on him.

"Tastes good," Amara breathed as she felt her pussy rocked with his throbbing length and she moaned as she squeezed his throbbing length as it buried into her.

Harry cupped her breasts and he sat up. She screamed as his mere mouth on her breasts caused an orgasm and several pockets to open up in the ground. It sent hot ash and lava spew into the air and Harry kept slamming into her. It was obvious that he caused eruptions in more ways that one. His throbbing length hammered her tight cunt and she kept squeezing him, working around him harder yet. The princess kept moaning as he worked into her.

"Harder, fuck me harder!" Amara yelled as Harry kept drilling into her.

"Oh believe me...I will," Harry grunted as he slammed her tight pussy and it wrapped around him. She engulfed his length into her pussy.

Amara's body was rocked by his throbbing thrusts and her nipples stiffened as Harry continued to hammer her. A few more thrusts and she would be brought to the edge of greatness. The woman clenched around him and Harry continued to thrust into her. She bounced up and worked down onto him.

His penis found her molten center time and time again as she clenched him and there was another eruption. Her moans got even more intense.

Amara closed her eyes, her man was the example of pure male endowment and Harry kept pumping his length deep into her body. The woman squeezed her tightness around him and Harry pushed her down onto him, holding her tightly against him, feeling her body in all of its glory.

"Oh...ah...god..." Amara moaned as she felt his throbbing length work around her cunt. It was so good, she could not believe it.

"Glad to see you think so highly of me, dear," Harry grunted as he slammed himself into her, burying more of his length into her superhot cunt.

They worked themselves into the home stretch and she kept bouncing up and down on him. She was summoning as much heat as she could, determined to make him injected his burning seed into her chambers.

"Yes, mmm, yes, cum for me," Amara panted as she threw her head back and looked towards the heavens.

Harry felt her tight snatch get even more snug around him and knew that he was getting closer to the edge. He was determined to bring his lover to even more passionate heights and he kept pushing her around him. She tightened around his throbbing prick and worked around him. Her moans got even louder and he pumped into her. The woman panted heavily as Harry kept taking his cock into her snatch, and worked into her.

His burning load injected into her and Amara screamed as he pumped a whole lot of cum into her waiting womb. The woman rotated herself onto him and milked him dry, using all of the walls that he could.

She fell back as cum drained out of her pussy but she turned over, getting on her hands and knees, angling her bum towards him and shaking it.

"I want you to take me up the ass," Amara remarked as she wiggled her butt.

"It belongs to me," Harry told her.

Amara felt pleasure as he drilled his throbbing meat up between her tight buns. He took her ass for his own and she loved it. His throbbing length pumped between her ass cheeks and there was a sensation that she was going to love everything that happened to her. The woman breathed heavily as Harry drilled his cock into her tight bowels.

"More, more," Amara panted as she bit down on her hip and Harry indulged her with more yet. The princess felt his large phallus rammed into her ass and she invitingly took even more of him into her. The princess moaned deeply as he kept hammering her with everything that she was worth.

Harry felt the thrill of being up the ass of a hot Brazilian princess. The woman was loving the thrill of her lover pounding her ass and she kept squeezing him with her supple buttcheeks, as he took more of his cock into her. Her moans intensified and got even deeper as he slammed into her, working himself around the inside of her hottest hole. The woman kept panting even harder as Harry pushed himself in and out of her.

"So good, feels so fucking good," Amara panted as her body was surrounded by molten rock and she was being buggered from behind by the man of her dreams.

She grabbed her hands on the side of the rock and Amara kept panting heavily as Harry worked himself into her. The dark haired woman screamed as he brought his length, all of his length into her, and the woman brought her buttcheeks tighter around him. He grabbed her breasts and worked into her, the woman breathing heavily.

A few more pumps brought her into a shrieking madness and Harry dipped his fingers into her heated mound. He alternated between rubbing her breasts and diddling her twat, both of the sensations were amazing. Amara brought more of his length into her and Harry kept hammering her from behind until she reached the edge of an orgasm.

Amara panted as she encouraged him to keep working himself into her. His meat pistoned into her ass and caused her to feel so good as it brought her apart. The heat surrounded both of them as the lava lake bubbled and there were eruptions around them.

The next eruption happened a while later with Harry finishing his load into Amara's tight ass, hammering her tight rear with stroke after stroke until he spurted every drop of cum from his balls into her.

He pulled out, dribbling on her ass, pleased with a job well done.

Amara laid on the rocks surrounded by the molten lake drooling, both of her holes freshly fucked. A smile crossed over her face.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued.**


	20. All Hallows Freak

**Chapter 20: All Hallow's Freak:**

It was Halloween, All Hallows Eve, whatever one wanted to call it; it was a night where ghosts and ghouls, along with spooks, snuck out into the night to play. Despite that fact crime would not take a backseat to anything.

"So, was your trial run sufficient?"

The man behind that signature calm tone was named Phineas Mason but he was better known in the New York criminal underworld as the Terrible Tinkerer. He created a multitude of inventions for some of the criminals that plied their trade in the city. As long as they paid, the Terrible Tinkerer would create and his smile was wide as he looked at his latest client.

Any other day this young punk would not be fit for knocking off gas stations but with a little technical magic, the Tinkerer could make him into something special.

"It went off without a hitch, Tinkerer," the man commented as he took off the pumpkin mask on his head.

Osborn was not going to miss that stuff, the guy was loaded, he had stashes of the equipment all over the city just like this.

"You're nothing, a nobody but with this technology, you can be someone, a god even," the Tinkerer commented as he surveyed the young man before him and it was plainly obvious that this youngster was buying what the Tinkerer was selling, one hundred percent. "Do not...do not doubt that I can make you into something."

"I don't doubt it," the thug said in a cocky tone of voice.

"A few dollars here and a few dollars there and you're looking at some real money," the Tinkerer commented as he looked towards him. "But...the big boys are always looking to hire, that's big time money right there. I have a job for you."

The thug smiled, he was looking rather pleased with himself right now. He tried not to show it but it was obvious that the grin on his face was not going to leave it anytime soon. He cracked his knuckles and there was one statement that fired from his mouth.

"What do you got for me?" he asked the Tinkerer.

"I'm glad you asked," the criminal commented as he cracked his knuckles and leaned to look the young man in the eye. "You're in the big leagues now, kid."

"What do you...what do you mean?" the man inquired.

"I've got a man who's willing to give you a job that will put you on the map," the Tinkerer commented as he moved the view screen over. He smiled at the passion that the young man showed across his face, he was so naive and so able to be exploited for his own games. There was a few seconds where he waited to click on the television screen.

The image of Graydon Creed appeared before him.

"Mason, I hope that my funding will be adequate, we need willing humans to teach those who defy us the meaning of respect whether they be mutant or human," Creed stated to them and there was a few seconds where he paused and cracked his knuckles. "Don't...don't disappoint me."

"I won't disappoint you, Creed," Mason commented, he knew where his bread was buttered, well as long as his checks cashed. He waited for the offers to roll in; he'd worked from some of the top criminals in the world, supplying technology to them that was state of the art at what he considered to be affordable prices.

Also underneath an assumed name, he supplied technology to rookie and ignorant heroes to fight the technology used by these villains at expensive prices. Therefore the villains came to him for greater technology and Mason supplied it, making even more money.

He didn't really care about good or evil, there was only money and how much was put in his bank account. He was ruled by the dollar more than anyone else. There was a few seconds where he kept his eyes on the young man before him.

"I trust you won't make me disappoint Creed," Mason remarked as he faced the young man.

"I won't let you down, don't worry, you should worry about letting me down with this substandard equipment," the man stated arrogantly and Mason got to his feet. The criminal, his balding head with only a tuft of white hair and thick glasses, dressed in a lab coat over some dress clothes, narrowed his eyes at him. There was a few seconds where the two of them stared each other down.

"You have balls kid, hopefully I won't have to cut them from your body," Mason commented to him as the two of them went eye to eye.

"Trust me, I'll do my job, I'm a god with this equipment, that's what you said," the man said to him.

"Yes, but remember that I have a fail-safe, step one foot out of line and I'll cut you off just like that," the Tinkerer commented snapping his fingers as he kept his dangerous eyes on the punk before him. "Anything that you can do with that equipment, I can do something better. Including blow your damn head off if you piss me off enough."

The young man clutched his fists together and bit down on his lip. A look of rage passing flashing across his face as he imaged stomping this old man into the curb. He could splatter his brains but he had to play nice for this equipment.

"Jason, remember, you'd be rotting in Juvenile Hall if it wasn't for me equipping you with that modified Goblin technology," The Tinkerer reminded him and there was a second where the man stared down at him, pondering what to do next.

"No, Jason Macendale was a bum, I'm not a bum, I'm horror personified," Jason remarked in an over the top tone as he watched the Tinkerer. "You can call me, Jack O'Lantern!"

The Tinkerer rolled his eyes. "Call yourself whatever foolish, inane name you like but you better not screw this up."

Now Jack O'Lantern was angry and he planned on destroying the Torch. Then he would take out the Friends of Humanity and the Tinkerer to show who the master and the ruler of the world was. He was fired up and ready to go.

* * *

Lois Lane was interested in meeting the man who was basically her boss outside of the office setting. Sure, she was able to see him and speak with him about a half of a dozen times but Chloe knew Harry better than she did. The dark haired reporter leaned back in her chair. She was dressed in a black blouse that showed enough cleavage to give a hint of what she had without being slutty. A tight skirt wrapped around her ass and nearly fit her like a second skin. As well as pair of black stockings that wrapped around her impeccable legs. She finished it off with a pair of high heel shoes that dangled from her feet. She was able to turn herself in the chair so Harry could see all of her.

Whether he was the breast man, a leg man, or an ass man, Lois was covering all of her bases. She wanted give him a preview without giving away the entire show, until she figured out where she stood with him. She wanted to unravel the enigma that was Harry Potter first.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry commented as sat down next to Lois.

Lois wondered if Harry had shot up in height overnight. At least he looked taller than he was at the office, perhaps it was the lightning.

"By about twelve seconds, so it's off to the guillotine with you," Lois remarked to him and Harry smiled back at her. "Yeah...I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't show up tonight at all. Don't you have a Halloween party that you have to get to?"

"It starts at six tonight, it's about four thirty, so you have ninety minutes on my undivided time," Harry told her but then he amended. "Slightly less."

"Well yes...but that should be more than enough," Lois said to him as she straightened up. "But...I know that you're taking a lot of time out of your busy day to speak to a lowly peon like me, a low ranking reporter...and...I'm just someone trying to make my way around there, just trying to figure these things out."

"Lois, you're rambling," Harry warned her.

Lois flushed and she mouthed a quick. "Sorry."

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us," Harry chuckled.

Lois blinked, she could have sworn that someone else told her this recently but she shook her head.

' _Coincidence or is it?'_ Lois thought to herself but she shook her head. The reporting business was making her paranoid.

"Right, so I've been told," Lois remarked as she looked at Harry's face, taking a look at his dark hair, green eyes, and the hints of a chiseled physique that was underneath his business suit. She would have tagged him for about mid-twenties if she did not know any better. Still he seemed more mature than people who were that age, despite the fact he was younger.

Then again, so did many guys in college and they turned out to be more immature than the one's in high school. Still given that Harry managed to put together his own company by the time most children were goofing off in their senior year of high school, that amazed Lois and she respected him whole heatedly.

"So, you had a proposal for me," Harry remarked to her.

"Right...the Daily Bugle...it has some moderate news coverage on television but it's bread and butter is the newspaper, but print media's going the way of the dinosaur," Lois said to him. "Not that it doesn't have it's appeal, I mean, sure you could go online and read about the latest news but there is this personal feeling about having a newspaper in your hand. Sure it drives those environmental types up a wall but...we can't really control that people don't reuse, renew, and recycle."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, video that stuck in my head a long time ago, in school, but the point stands...what if we could have the best of both worlds?" Lois asked.

"Already on it," Harry said to her and Lois raised an eyebrow as Harry decided to let her in on the secret. "Chloe's working on turning the Torch into a blog. I'm going to let her get her feet wet for a few months before bringing her on."

"I can't think of anyone better to run it," Lois said in a happy voice and she added. "And I would say that even if Chloe wasn't my cousin."

"Naturally," Harry agreed with her and he decided to bring this meeting back around to another point that he had been waiting to discuss with the budding reporter. "You invited me here to talk to me about a story that you were working on. You can't blame me for being a slight bit curious about what you were cooking up, you know?"

"Right, right," Lois offered, she knew that Harry would bring up this point, at least soon. The reporter brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled as she took a few seconds. "It actually has to do with our budding Adolf Hitler-wannabe, Graydon Creed."

"Creed's...yes...that's interesting," Harry stated as he motioned for Lois to continue.

Lois jumped on the opportunity with a passion that Harry had to admire. "Well...Creed's really hitting this anti-mutant thing really heavily. I mean sure there are jerks out there and racist bastards, but he's trying to convince people of his humanity hard enough that it's almost like he's hiding something."

Harry did wonder about that.

"No one hits something like that hard, not without a reason," Lois offered to Harry and she spit it out. "I think Creed...well I was wondering if something like this was possible? Purely a scientific theory, his parents being mutants when he isn't."

Granted it was a theory brought on by a mystery informant but Lois could not figure out the validity of it.

"I'm not sure if I would be the authority for mutants," Harry remarked but Lois gave him a "stop BSing" type of look and continued without any preamble whatsoever.

"Creed...might be the son of a mutant, maybe two of them, and he doesn't have any gifts himself," Lois commented as she watched Harry and the wizard raised an eyebrow. "I don't know...I mean, I'm no Charles Xavier, so I don't know about if something like that's possible."

"Xavier?" Harry asked, he figured Lois knew more about certain things than she was letting on, being a reporter, she was going to dig deep.

"There's a lot of office gossip about the school that Xavier's running, being a training ground for mutants," Lois whispered to him. Actually it wasn't gossip, she witnessed it with her own eyes but it was best not to say anything, in the off chance that she might get mind wiped.

"That's a very serious accusation to make, Lois," Harry said to her in a stern voice.

"And you're running a school for the gifted yourself," Lois commented to him and Harry remained stoic. "Yeah, I needed to send an e-mail and ended up having to use Chloe's computer, she had an e-mail to Gwen open talking about it...she should really learn how to shut things like that off when she isn't using them."

 _'I'm going to have to have a talk with Chloe later,'_ Harry thought.

"She's pretty encrypted on her end, so don't worry, I don't even think Nick Fury would be able to get the e-mail, I just popped in quickly, and took care of business," Lois offered to Harry and his eyebrow raised at her. "I'm going to get a lecture, aren't I?"

"Well, you're a reporter, so I suppose that snooping is part of your job description," Harry said with a breath.

"Right, I know...but don't worry, I just know you're running that school and I think it's great, stick it to assholes like Creed and Osborn and Trask and all of those people who want to make life a bit harder to mutants," Lois commented with an appraising smile. "At least you don't have the track record that Xavier has."

"I'm not sure what you're speaking about," Harry remarked to Lois and there was a second where she smiled.

"I'm talking about Xavier's world class security system," Lois commented and Harry nodded in response.

"I guess that's known the world over," Harry told her and Lois's smile crossed over her face.

"You better believe it," Lois offered. "If I could dig up the proof on Creed...I'm going to go for this one."

"Just be sure that you're able to duck the gunshot that's going to go off," Harry informed Lois and the dark haired woman nodded.

"I know how to dodge bullets with the best of them," Lois commented with a smug tone in her voice but Harry gave her a reprimanding expression. "I know...don't get too cocky."

He was glad that Lois knew but they made some small talk before he had to go.

* * *

Emma sat next to Harry on the Astral Plane, her legs crossed.

"So it's settled then, some of my girls will be coming over for your party tonight," Emma stated to Harry and there was a second where she looked at Harry with a smile as she leaned forward towards him. "Some of them are looking forward to meeting you."

 _'And by some, naturally I mean all of them,'_ Emma thought to herself as the smile crossing her face widened slightly as she thought about the situation.

Harry smiled at the woman as he commented. "It's a shame that you can't make it, Emma."

Emma shook her head and she smiled as she crossed her arms keeping her eyes locked onto Harry. "I would have enjoyed being here but unfortunately duty calls elsewhere. We'll have to meet together at another time."

Emma added to herself mentally, _'And it will be soon, sooner than you think, Har-Rell.'_

Harry caught this thought going through the mind of Emma Frost but said nothing now. The blonde had some thoughts that were on her mind and Harry was intrigued about getting to know her even better, in all senses of the word. There would be plenty of time later.

"I'm glad that our schools could work together," Emma concluded with a smile. "This will open up brand new doors of opportunity for everyone involved."

"I'm sure," Harry commented to Emma as he leaned back for a brief spell and eyed the woman across from him.

"Time grows short for us, unfortunately," Emma offered to him and she placed her hands on her hips as she sighed. "I will see you later, Harry."

"See you as well later, Emma," Harry remarked as he reached around her and wrapped his arms around her.

Their lips met in a kiss and Emma's eyes widened as Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth. The two of them kissed each other with fiery passion and Harry groped her from behind, squeezing her sexy ass in his hands. Emma rubbed herself up and down Harry but before any fun could begin, he was pulled away from the Astral Plane.

Emma blinked as she continued to watch Harry as she clapped her hands together and threw her head back with a sigh, as she wished for even more. Yet, there weren't going to be time for any more, at least not now. Her time would come sooner rather than later and if there's something that she had been taught, that would be the ability to exercise her patience. Besides her rather intense dreams involving him would be enough to satisfy her for now.

"Well played, Mr. Potter."

She was not about to let that one go without a pass, the blonde would have her moment with Harry. There was plenty of time that passed and her shining blue eyes flickered.

"Trolling, the number one hobby of the Star Child," Jean commented as Harry appeared from the Astral Plane. She had been hanging out there as well, although she was there as an observer. "Not that I blame you, it's all in good fun."

"Yes, it is," Harry stated as he walked from the office area.

"Everything is going well for the party, although it was Gwen and Mary Jane who did most of the legwork, along with Chloe," Jean offered as she smiled. "And it will be a good night to kick back."

"You look pretty frazzled," Harry said to Jean and Jean smiled.

"Well you'd be pretty frazzled as well if you have the course schedule that I have," Jean admitted to him and there was a second where Harry nodded towards her. "Actually wait...you...probably wouldn't. But once I get through this latest set of exams, I think that everything should be fine."

"That's good," Harry told her with a smile as he kept walking with Jean until they reached the next room.

Jean slipped off to the side and Harry saw three females standing there, waiting for him.

Kitty was dressed in a black-shirt that was a size too small for her, with black panties that barely covered what needed to be covered. She sat with her legs crossed and a smile on her face as she kept surveying Harry.

Betsy was next, she wore a small purple top that wrapped around her breasts and showed her toned stomach. Her purple hair was tied back up.

Rogue was wearing a plaid half shirt and a pair of short jean hot pants as she crossed her legs. She started to lick the lollipop that she held in her hands.

"Hello, Harry," Kitty said to him with a bright smile crossing her face as she trailed her tongue over her lips.

"Hello Angels," Harry told all three of them who nodded with smiles across their faces. "The three of you look amazing."

"Actually, I believe that the four of us look amazing."

Jean popped up as she was wearing a green camisole top along with green panties and green stockings but nothing else underneath. Her breasts strained against the top and there was a few seconds where she crossed her green stocking clad legs whilst wiggling her feet.

"The four of you look amazing," Harry amended with a smile as he surveyed all of them. His pants tightened as he was ready for some good old fashioned fun with these girls.

It was time for some fun and games.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Betsy, Jean, Rogue, and Kitty exchanged smiles as they watched Harry. Both of them looked at each other and mentally communicated to each other.

 _'Maybe we should have drawn straws,'_ Jean quipped to the other girls and Kitty smiled.

 _'I think that we should go in order of seniority,'_ Kitty quipped with a grin.

"Ready, when you are ladies, although I will close my eyes, and pick," Harry remarked.

He felt Kitty's scantily clad body find his and her arms wrap tightly around him. Her lips pressed against his with a long kiss as she rubbed her crotch down onto him. Harry returned fire as her dripping pussy worked up and down his throbbing length. The brunette mutant was determined to get everything that she could from Harry.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Kitty remarked as she got on her hands and knees with a saucy smile on her face.

"Time to keep you occupied, love," Betsy stated as she wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him as Kitty got busy down below him.

Her enticing ass was gripped into his hand and Harry could not get enough of the busty Telapath as she pressed her tongue down his throat. She kissed him.

Jean and Rogue pulled his shirt off and was rubbing his bare shoulders from behind with the tender loving care that he could expect from these two young mutants. They also kissed the side of his neck.

"And Kitty's unraveling the real prize," Rogue said as she kissed him on the side of his ear. The wizard closed his eyes as she suckled on his earlobe and brought her tongue around him.

Kitty was down on her knees and she pulled his pants off. She phased his crotch through his boxers and his cock into her mouth. The brunette squeezed her throat around him and pushed her lips down onto him, blowing him amazingly.

Betsy was pleased as Harry moaned into her mouth but she worked herself down. She wanted to lick his balls and Jean did the same.

"Guess it's you and me to keep that magnificent mouth of yours occupied," Rogue said as she brought her lips onto Harry's with a kiss but he stopped it. "What's the matter?"

Harry pulled open Rogue's shirt and revealed her naked breasts. Then with another swift action, he buried his face between her breasts. Rogue closed her eyes as Harry kept suckling on her breasts like a nursing babe.

Kitty went to town on his throbbing length; she was determined to warm it up for her pussy. So she was trying to suck him off enough to give the pleasure. She gave him quite the messy blowjob, looking at him with lustful eyes and she pumped his penis into her mouth.

Jean pulled Kitty off of Harry for a second and kissed her, so she could taste Harry's cock on her mouth. Betsy stole a lick of Harry's cock.

"It's improper to hog the merchandise," Betsy commented to Kitty in a reprimanding tone of voice.

"Sorry," Kitty remarked although she did not sound all that sorry at all. Rather the girls took their turns, licking, sucking, and caressing Harry's balls and cock.

Harry grabbed Kitty and turned her around. He stripped what little clothes she wore from her body and put her on her hands and knees.

"Kitty, I'm going to fuck you so hard," Harry commented as he fingered the inside of her pussy and caused her excitement to heighten immediately.

"Right, right," Kitty breathed as she looked at him with a begging look.

The green eyed wizard grabbed her around the hips and slammed his cock into her inviting center and slammed into her.

Rogue smiled as she pulled Jean onto her lap and pressed their breasts together before they started swapping spit with each other. Their tongues danced together in full passion.

Kitty was nearly being fucked through the ground, in more ways than one, as Harry's throbbing length beat its path into her dripping pink cunt. The brunette was trying to hang on for dear life as she was getting the fucking of her life. His length pulsed into her center and Kitty panted heavily as he worked all twelve inches of him into her.

Harry always marveled at the tightness of her pussy but he did not want to restrict himself to one girl. He had to work up a certain amount of momentum as his cock thrust into her center, his balls slapping her backside. The brunette's panting continued to escalate as Harry rammed her in the center and Kitty grabbed her hands around the rug that she was being fucked hard by her lover.

"I think she likes her twat being drilled," Betsy stated as she slid underneath Kitty, her legs spread. "How would you like a taste of this?"

Kitty happily and hungrily began to munch up Betsy's pussy, licking it and slurping it like she was a bitch in heat and Harry hammered into her.

"It's my turn next," Rogue breathed as she laid on the ground across from Harry and Kitty as Harry continued to fuck the brunette from behind, burying his cock into her hole. There was a few seconds where she screamed.

Harry decided to allow her to cum and then at that cumming, he split off a duplicate to join Rogue.

"Looks good," Rogue said in an appraising voice as she grabbed his cock and the Southern Belle watched his cock with lust and desire dripping from her eyes. She rubbed it up and down and licked her lips. "Feels good too."

She pumped her hand up and down his cock, giving him a handjob and then she pressed it between her tits. Harry grunted as his cock was between her tits and he popped his dick out of her valley to allow the beauty to lick it.

"Tastes good, too," Rogue moaned as she kissed his head and continued to pump the throbbing length between her tits, working him over. "Wonder how it'd feel inside me."

"Only one way to find out," Harry said and Rogue spread her legs after pulling his cock out from between her breasts.

Rogue looked up towards him with lustful intentions in her eyes and Harry plunged his thick length into her.

She moaned as Harry worked into her and Rogue wrapped her legs around him as Harry hammered into tight pussy. The Southern Belle lifted her hips and Harry worked himself into her tightness. The wizard pushed in and out of her.

"Don't tease me, really drill me," Rogue begged Harry and there was a second where he left her hanging and then he hammered into her.

Kitty was being reduced to a drooling mess by the original Harry. It was time well spent with his meat buried between her lips and Harry cupped her breasts.

"Keep eating Betsy's cunt, that's it," Harry breathed.

He slid his stone hard length in and out of her body as the brunette clenched around him as Harry was getting closer and closer to fucking her through the floor. The green eyed wizard's head reared back as he pumped into Kitty and the brunette kept panting heavily as Harry continued to work into her tightness. She wrapped around him and Harry picked up a heavier pace as his balls slapped against her.

Jean was not about to be left out of the party, far from it, as she draped her dripping cunt over Betsy's face and the woman happily ate her out. Her tongue buried itself deep into Jean's cunt.

"Oh yes," Jean moaned although she lusted for Harry's cock inside her, giving her a workout.

Judging by what he was doing to Kitty, that could not be soon enough. His hands roamed all over the brunette's body, exploring every nook and cranny of her young body. The brunette moaned deeper and deeper as Harry plunged his length into her.

Kitty barely remembered where she was, all that mattered was that she was cumming so hard as Harry's throbbing length beat into her. She had no thoughts that were more coherent than that and she squeezed Harry, wrapping her tightness around them. Her tongue was on autopilot as well.

Rogue was pinned down to the ground and Harry was testing her stamina, which got even stronger with each passing thrust of his pole into her tight body. The woman panted heavily as Harry hammered into her and there was a few seconds where Harry paused, his length rubbing against the slit of her dripping pussy, and there was a second where he paused.

"Harry," Rogue whimpered as her eyes flashed with pleasure.

Harry smiled as he slammed into Rogue and stretched her walls out from his efforts. The Southern Belle squealed beneath his throbbing length as it buried into her several more times.

Kitty was done and out for the count.

"My turn," Jean said in a sing-song voice as she closed her eyes and she slipped over and slipped her pussy over Harry's throbbing length.

The redhead telepath wanted to feel the pleasure of Harry's cock stretching her out and she was going to feel just that. She bounced up and down upon him, using her walls to tighten around him and Jean panted.

"Damn, Jean, that's fucking it!" Harry grunted as he felt her walls work around his prick.

Jean's hair flipped around in her face like a fury as she rode his throbbing length. Her man's penis pushed her walls apart and she felt the rush of him spear inside her tight quim. The redhead's panting escalated as she worked herself around him, riding him up and down.

Betsy waited for her turn and she created a psychic dildo to ram into her cunt. It was not like Harry, not in the slightest but it would have to do. She worked it between her legs and thrust them up to meet the intrusions. The telapath felt the pleasure as it worked into her deeper, buried between her legs and her panting escalated to an entirely new level. Her nipples stood up and rammed into her center, as she panted, feeling the pleasure of the probing into her center.

"There's always room for one more," Harry breathed as he hovered into her.

Betsy got on her hands and knees and displayed herself enticingly for Harry. Her dripping center was lined up with his cock and he rammed it into her without any warning.

Her pussy contorted and worked around his wetness as he speared into her. The telapath panted as Harry worked himself into her. Betsy's moans got rather intense as Harry continued to work himself into her.

"Harder, harder," Betsy moaned.

Betsy was not the only one who was begging for a harder drubbing, no it was Rogue who was on the ground and there was a few seconds where she moaned, her pussy wrapped around him as Harry plunged himself into her depths.

Jean rode up and down on him as well, she felt better and better as her tight cunt wrapped around him and his hands roamed her body.

Rogue felt the gentle caresses of Harry working around her and she could not get enough of his tender kisses. She felt her nipples be licked and her breasts be sucked upon, it was a great moment and his length kept pleasuring her perfect pussy. She milked him as his prick.

"Cum in me ,Sugah, cum in me," Rogue begged him and Harry worked into her center, her tight cunt wrapped around him and Harry continued to work into her. Her center milked his probing prick and there was a few seconds where she closed her eyes.

The tightness of all three females could not be disputed and their lustful moans was driving Harry nuts.

He's balls tightened after a couple of hours of intense fucking and his cum sprayed their inner walls.

After this action, he was far from done but it was a nice warm up for events later that night.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Less than ten minutes passed outside in the real world, although thanks to Harry's ability to manipulate time, they were going at for about ten hours. Thankfully he had some stamina enhancing potions on him, although the girls were mostly refreshed. They just needed that little extra pick up to get things going.

"Harry, your guests are here," Lily informed him from the office.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry told her as he turned around and the four girls walked around, they were a bit pained but it was hard to get on their feet. It was a steady movement.

Never the less, Harry made his way to the entrance hall and saw that Mary Jane stood there. She was dressed in a black jacket, a green t-shirt, and blue jeans. Gwen, Chloe, and Liz were standing there as well.

 _'No powers, unless it's an emergency,'_ Harry remarked to his girls mentally.

"Hi, Harry, thanks for inviting us," Mary Jane stated and Harry had ensured to arrange for any guests to be taken to the public area of the school.

"Nice spread you've got here, Harry," Liz commented as she looked around. She wondered if there was more to this place than met the eye but right now, she was not seeing anything.

Chloe smiled. Especially given that Mary Jane moved away from Peter after a few dates and Peter was dating someone else in his biology class, she figured that this was inevitable.

 _'Another two falling into the cult of Harry Potter,'_ Chloe thought to herself in amusement as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled. Her lips curled as she could barely keep what passed for a straight face. It was an amazing location to say the very least.

"And the girls from the Massachusetts academy is here, and hey Lorna, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Fine, Harry," Lorna commented with a smile.

Wanda walked over and smiled to greet her sister.

"Mom is under the assumption that there is adult supervision," Lorna commented.

"Well she wouldn't be wrong," Ororo inputted as she showed up.

"Alright, now this is going to be a party!" Tabby remarked as she followed behind Ororo, with Jubilee and Rahne bringing up the rear, all of them smiling towards Harry.

 _'We remembered all of the unbreakable spells on the breakables, right?'_ Harry thought to the Council.

 _'We're good to go,'_ Peve confirmed in amusement.

Harry turned around and saw the females from the Massachusetts Academy coming in for the party. The group entered the room, a redhead girl dressed in a yellow jacket, a yellow shirt, and tight pants entered.

"Angelica Jones...I believe that we've met before," the eighteen year old girl stated with a smile on her face but a blonde stepped in front of her. She was dressed in a tight t-shirt that showed off her cleavage and low riding jeans that showed a hint of a thong although this was her casual attire. She had beautiful blonde hair that hung around her face and piercing blue eyes. She had a nice set of D-Cup breasts that were extremely firm, and a tight stomach with a delicious amount of muscle tone. Her perfectly defined ass could be seen and the top of her elegant feet as well in sandals.

"I'm Regan Wyngarde, leader of the Hellions, the premier team of female mutants," the blonde stated boldly with a smile on her face.

A third girl showed up. She had darker skin, with exotic features and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a black t-shirt that tightened around her D-Cup breasts, she leaned forward a bit to face Harry. Her skirt was modest yet it wrapped tightly around her legs to show off what she had, showing a tight ass and legs that could go on for miles. She was tall and strong, looking like a perfect super model.

"Monet St. Croix," she stated with a smile that crossed her face. "It's an honor to meet you."

Five identical triplets entered, they looked like fifteen year old versions of Emma Frost. They all eyed up Harry like he was a piece of meat. They were blonde, with alluring blue eyes. They had angelic faces that appeared to have a hint of some kind of malevolence. The tight tops of their white blouses wrapped around their bust, D-Cup, giving a hint of cleavage. Their stomachs were toned and tight, with the skirts wrapping around their legs. They had creamy looking legs.

There was a humming that echoed.

 _'Please tell me that's not the alarm that I think it is,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry...is that..." Chloe said but Harry turned to Mary Jane.

"Mary Jane, do you think that you could help Gwen make sure everything is in order, here's an inventory list," Harry stated to her and Mary Jane nodded.

"Sure Harry," Mary Jane said.

"Thanks a million, MJ, I owe you one," Harry remarked although he missed the look on Mary Jane's face.

"He is more delicious in person," Regan breathed once she thought that Harry is out of earshot. "Tonight will be a good night."

"Yeah, like he's going to go for a slut like you, he'd go for something more akin to me," Monet said.

"Both of you two are stuck on yourself, I swear," Angelica remarked.

"You're just jealous that you're going to lose the bet," Regan offered to Angelica and the redhead smiled.

She didn't play to lose and the night had just begun, with the five blonde triplets standing in the background.

 _'We shall see who wins this quest,'_ one of the quintuplets thought to her sisters.

* * *

"And we've got a problem," Harry informed Chloe as she turned around. "Someone is trying to break in the Torch Office."

"Well this seems serious...although I am kind of moving out of it next week," Chloe said with a smile on her face but she sighed never the less at the thought of it. "It's more of the principle of the matter."

"I wondered when they were going to strike," Kitty commented as she placed her hands onto each other. "This seems to be a bit thuggish to try and get their point across, isn't it?"

"It's the Friends of Humanity, subtlety is not something that's a hallmark," Harry said in disgust.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kara stepped into the room, she had been at the party but had slipped out when she missed Harry there. She was wearing a tight blue suit along with a pair of bunny ears. She had a slight smile on her face.

Rogue shook her head in amusement.

"There's plenty wrong," Jean commented to the entire group as she placed her hands on her hips and looked over the monitoring. "Maybe it's just a couple of punk kids trying to prove a point."

"There's been a crime spree on the way to Midtown High," Harry stated as he punched up the notes. "There's some nutcase in a pumpkin mask that has been blowing things up."

"So maybe this has nothing to do with the Torch at all," Chloe offered to Harry but Harry shook his head in negative.

"All of these businesses, they have taken a mutant friendly or neutral stance, but they have banned Friends of Humanity propaganda," Harry told them. "The old Torch Headquarters is the latest stop on this guy's path of rage."

"That's charming," Chloe commented as she watched Harry. "Well...we can't let him get away with this."

Harry nodded, there was no way he was going to let this pumpkin headed thug get away with this. He looked over his shoulder and saw Betsy, Kara, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue, all of them primed and ready to go. Four of the five were recharged after tonight's sexually fueled romp and the last one always had a lot of energy.

"So, are we going to do this?" Betsy asked as she looked at them. She was dressed in a red dress but she could adapt. That was one of the things that her training taught her, how to adapt in a situation that was potentially problematic.

Jean's smile was wide as her expression spoke for the rest of the group for the rest of the group, yes they were going to do it.

Harry decided that he would be a rude host if he didn't inform the rest his guests about the situation and hoped that it would be minor enough for him to return in time to at least experience some of the party. These thoughts that swam through his head as he made his way back to the party.

"Harry, nice to see you again," Regan commented as she looked at him, mentally undressing him with her eyes and Harry could see that she was imagining doing much more.

Under many normal circumstances, Harry would take advantage of this opportunity as it presented itself but he had some other things that was on his mind. Even though she was hot, young, blonde, and willing, which was a good combination; he had to focus on this crazed pumpkin headed terrorist who was out there blowing shit up.

"Why don't you join me in a drink?" Regan asked in a sultry manner. "I don't think anyone's spiked the punch."

 _'Well she's right, we do have charms to detect against that sort of thing,'_ Lily quipped through the link that she and Harry shared as part of the stronghold.

"I'd like to but...I'm just here to inform people that there's some important business that's come up and I need to step out for a moment," Harry remarked to them and Mary Jane, along with a few others looked at him.

"I hope it isn't anything too serious," Lorna said fretfully to Harry as she kept her wide eyes on him and Harry's smile crossed his face.

"It's nothing that I can't handle," Harry remarked to the green haired girl and she nodded in response. "Don't worry, I'll be back, enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, I'm sure Gwen and Mary Jane or Ororo could take care of it."

"Yeah, we'll take care of it," Gwen said as she could sense that this situation was more than a small problem that Harry was talking about.

"Sure, no problem, none at all," Mary Jane offered, she was curious but at the same time, she knew better than to ask at this present time.

"Thanks, we'll be heading out but we'll be back later," Harry informed them and the group made their way out.

 _'So, are we all ready to go?'_ Harry asked to the group through the mental link and there were several statements of affirmation there was no question about it, they were ready to go for it, so they were going to head out and do this thing.

* * *

Jason's mouth flickered shut as he clutched his hands together and his eyes flared with a greater malice than ever before as he surveyed the entire situation around him. He never was good with the school setting; he was never a lover of books. He was a solid D-Student and that was on a good day. The teachers didn't understand a free spirit like him, plus they didn't appreciate his nature, throwing him in detention rather than appreciating what he did.

He gave a sneer as he thought about everything, the disrespect that he felt when they threw him around and knocked him into Detention. Parker was smarter than him and Thompson shoved him into lockers but he would gain his revenge on every single person that wronged him.

Now that he had the power, he was going to use it to get revenge on everyone who ever wronged him and a disturbed expression glinted from behind his eyes. He was submerged in the shadows as he had one of the modified explosive devices set up. All it took was one push of the trigger and there would be a kaboom, an earth shattering kaboom and everything would be an explosive end.

The young man pushed himself and he placed the device on the side of one of the lockers. There were a few idiots who left money in their lockers which meant it was his gain.

 _'Boom,'_ Jason stated but a burst of heat vision cut off his cables to his explosive device and a blonde blur shot out, pulling the remote control device out of his hand.

He turned around, dressed in an outfit with a purple cape, an orange top, and green pants, as he had a pumpkin mask over his head. His gloves contained a paralyzing venom that would take out any enemy. He thought that he looked like an amazing individual as he turned to survey these fools.

"So, did you get lost on your way to a costume party?" Jean asked as she stepped towards her enemy.

"Yeah, I think he did, a really lame one," Kitty commented as she snorted in amusement as she surveyed her enemy and his outlandish attire. "Really, he's got to get the award for lameness."

Jason's berzerk button got tapped a few times, how dare this girl tell him that he looked lame? He was not a joke, he was a serious threat, and she would suffer just like they would all suffer. His eyes flared with annoyance as he turned his head around and tapped his fingers on a second hidden remote control in his hand.

Harry waited to see what he was going to do but then it clicked to him. He could not believe that some punk kid was given a small arsenal to cause havoc, especially for the reasoning that he was. His eyes narrowed furiously as he turned to him. Kara, Betsy, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue all stood next to each other, ready to make their move.

Harry took a few seconds to scan for any potential hostages but thankfully there were none. That was the most important thing a person had to do when they were taking down a villain, make sure that he did not find any hostages or let any civilians get caught in the fight. There was a few seconds where he kept his hands on the edge of the wall.

"One chance," Harry told him. "Surrender quietly and no one gets hurt."

Jason laughed at him.

"Don't do this, you're just a kid, you don't have to throw your life..."

Jason hurled a super intense pumpkin bomb at Jean but Jean blocked it with her telekinetic shield. The pumpkin rotated in the air and there was a miniature explosion that went off as she held the pumpkin in the air. There was a cracking explosion that resounded all over the area.

"Don't be an idiot," Kitty stated through gritted teeth but she was losing what passed for patience and she wanted to wrap her hands around the neck of this tosser. The brunette was keeping her gaze on him, with burning intensity.

Jason's agitation heightened as his eyes glowed super bright and he gave a bellowing shout that resounded everywhere.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

Jason launched the bombs out of his hand and tried to take out Kitty, Harry, Jean, Betsy, Kara, and Rogue.

"And this guy is just cruising for one," Rogue remarked as she blocked the explosions that went through them.

Rogue flew towards him and punched the young man through the door. She saw the armor, so it was not going to hurt him, well any more than she wanted to. It caused him to fly head over heels and land with a cracking crunch on the other end of the door.

"Well that was easy," Rogue concluded with a smile.

"Sometime tells me that isn't that easy," Harry commented to them and Kara sighed.

"Why do you always have to be that pessimistic?" Kara asked in frustration and there was a loud growl that resounded on the other end of the door. The blonde felt her blood to run cold as she heard another loud growl.

"What now?" Jean asked as she heard the thoughts that echoed through the back of the door.

Kara had it flicker through her mind and she placed her hand on the side of her face, running her fingers through her hair. The blonde's eyes widened as she smelled something.

"We knocked him into some chemicals, didn't we?" Kara asked.

"Yep," Harry told them as he wondered how much this was going to hurt. He heard a stirring on the other side of the door and the heavy breathing of the person on the other side. His green eyes flickered as he looked through towards his enemy.

The man got up to his feet and Jean used a shield to block the fireballs that he now shot out of his hands.

What is it with chemicals granting people super powers and nine times out of ten, they're utter douchebags?" Kitty asked in disgust as she went through the wall to dodge and came back through the other side wielding a fire extinguisher.

She tried to take him out with the foam from it and when that didn't work, she swung it into his face.

"You will yield before the might of the Jack O' Lantern!" Jack O'Lantern remarked but Harry punched him in the face. "Hey..."

"Powers or not, that's a stupid fucking code name and your an overcompensating douche," Harry told the young man and he rolled over and closed his eyes.

The lockers exploded around them and they flipped back and forth as Harry peaked over his shoulders. Books flew around, along with pencils, notes, and other materials.

"This guy's really asking for it, isn't he?" Betsy asked as she manifested a pair of energy knives.

She rushed her enemy and tried to take him out with a stabbing motion. This was mostly an offensive maneuver but it was also a way to deflect Jack O'Lantern into the other direction. The enemy had glowing eyes as he lifted his hands.

Rogue felt a bit of guilt at being the one to create this enemy because she knocked him through the doors and accidentally into the chemicals. She closed her eyes and reared her arm back.

"Come on, you want a piece of this," Rogue commented as she held her fist up.

"Gladly," Jack O' Lantern commented as he scrambled towards his adversary.

Harry was glad that his girls were keeping him distracted because that allowed him to slip into the lab and take stock of the chemicals that spilled upon him.

 _'And per my luck, there was a one in a million fluke that caused him to mutate into...well into this,'_ Harry thought as he considered it in his mind. _'And naturally...he'll...yeah of course...of fucking course he would some how have to bond with his equipment.'_

Harry was coming up with a way to negate things.

 _'Harry, not to rush you but it's almost like this guy's getting more powerful,'_ Jean thought to him.

 _'That's because he's feeding off your adrenaline to fuel his powers,'_ Harry commented to them as the horrible truth clicked into the back of his head. _'So, just calm down and stop attacking him.'_

 _'Are you crazy, he's going to fry us?'_ Kitty thought.

 _'Yes I'm crazy, and yes, you've got to trust me, I've got a plan,'_ Harry thought to himself but he closed his mind to panicked thoughts.

Calm thoughts, that's what was needed as Harry formulated a way to put him down. The good news was that this little power up was temporary.

He smelled the brimstone, yeah the power up would only last maybe a day or two, unless he found a way to shut him off from other bio-energy.

 _'Kara, make an exit and get everyone out of there,'_ Harry thought to them through the link.

 _'Got it,'_ Kara thought to him, wondering what mad plan Harry had up his sleeve but she was confident that it had to work.

Now it was Harry turn to go one on one with this idiot and he would be lying if he did not feel some kind of apprehension. But it was something that went with the territory. His eyes flowed as he turned towards him.

"You," Jack O' Lantern stated as he raised his hands up and his fireballs swirled around him. "What's the matter, too scared?"

"Yes, shaking like a leaf," Harry remarked dryly. He stood tall and stared down his enemy, malice flickering through his eyes. "You know, nothing you can do can hurt me."

"Oh you think you're hard, don't you?" Jack O' Lantern remarked as he launched the flames towards him but Harry stood there and allowed the flames to be absorbed into his body.

"Good enough to take down someone like you," Harry commented as he felt the flames lick over him. They were like a tickle, nothing less, nothing more. He stood in the light, the blasts of energy bouncing off of him. The green eyes of Harry Potter flickered with amazing intensity.

Jack O'Lantern was angry that he wasn't taking him seriously at all and he was blasting him with every single thing he had. The fireballs manifested from his hands and Harry stood in front of him, whistling merrily, keeping his thoughts calm. He was thinking calm and beautiful images in his mind, the type of images that would mean that he did not get vexed by this man. No he was cool, calm and collected.

"And you're running out of energy, aren't you?" Harry asked to the man.

Jack's eyes flared with anger as he continued to blast Harry but he stood there, like an unmoving pole. His body remained still as a statue.

"Keep at it, you're running out of energy," Harry offered to him as an explosion that resounded around him.

The stored energy within Jack O'Lantern was tapering off, Harry measured it through the most passive way possible. He narrowed his eyes as he waited for the energy to roll down, one tick at a time.

"It's over," Harry told him.

"No, it's not over!" Jack O' Lantern yelled but he was now back to square one, some kid with a few toys and he kept his eyes on Harry in thinly veiled frustrated. There were a few seconds where Harry waited and watched, his eyes flowed with power.

When Harry was certain that all of the energy had been burned out, he decked the kid extremely hard in the face channeling his annoyance into the punch knocking him unconscious.

Using his super breath he froze the kid into a solid block of ice as he dropped down to the ground with a crash. Jack O' Lantern was taken out like he was nothing. And to Harry he was nothing more then a gnat.

Harry made sure his powers left him and he had no surprises before he called the proper authorities. Hopefully they would be able to sort this kid out.

* * *

"Another day, another fucking idiot thinking their a hard-ass," Harry muttered to himself he felt his body ache a little bit but the aches and pains came with the territory. His green eyes flowed with frustration as he arrived back to the Halloween party.

"And judging by the look on your face, you've been through a tough night."

Harry turned around and saw Gwen standing there with a smile crossing her face. Her hands locked onto her hips as she stared Harry down.

"Yeah, Gwen, well not so much a tough night just really annoying, that about qualifies what I've been through," Harry informed the blonde and she nodded as she watched him. The blonde fixed her gaze on him and she stepped towards Harry and closed the gap to kiss him on the lips lovingly.

"The crowd from Frost's school is amusing, trying to figure out who is going to get in your pants first," Gwen commented to him.

"Amusing isn't the half of it, it's hilarious to see them try and trip over you, I think that they have some kind of bet going on," Kara added in amusement as she stepped on the other side of Harry.

"The things that people would obsess over," Chloe remarked shaking her head sadly and Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you have room to talk, trying to get into Harry's pants like that," Gwen added with a grin.

Chloe crossed her arms and looked fairly cross but she watched the scene around them. The party was winding down, although this was technically a weekend for all involved so it could have the potential to go pretty late and get extremely loud as well.

"Mr. Potter, it's good to see you have returned in good health," one of the young blonde quintuplets stated as she fixed her eyes on Harry.

"Could we please interest you in a dance?" another one of the blondes commented. All of them were dressed in schoolgirl uniforms, with tight white blouses that wrapped around their ample breasts and extremely short black mini-skirts, along with sheer white stockings.

The females had blonde hair in pigtails, a white t-shirt that showed off their impressive cleavage, and a toned midsection. Their healthy legs were on full display.

"Perhaps, he isn't in the mood to dance, perhaps today's activities have worn him out," another one of the girls commented as she watched him.

"Perhaps, he should lay down, and we could help him relax," another one of the girl added with an alluring glint in her eyes.

The five girls smiled, ever since they got the telepathic blast of his activities for the first time, they were looking forward to this.

Kitty watched the situation, in amusement as she crossed her arms and she only had one thought to relay to Harry.

 _'Hot blonde schoolgirl quintuplets, oh Harry, if you don't take full advantage of this, I will be so disappointed in you,'_ Kitty commented to him in a reprimanding voice.

"Why don't we take you into the next room?" one of the girls remarked as she stood on her tiptoes and then linked her arm into Harry's. Another linked her arm into Harry's other arm.

"It's a shame you do not have more arms," the female stated to Harry but her shoulders shrugged.

Harry kept smiling as he followed them into the next room and the five girls stood beside him.

"Here, sit down, relax," one of the girls remarked in a soft voice, her mouth up against his ear and Harry did as he was asked, it was time to relax.

"We must make sure this shirt is off so he can allow for maximum relaxation," one of the females commented as she pulled the shirt off.

All five girls crowded around him.

"And for the state of the record, I'm Sophie," one of the blondes informed him with a dazzling smile as she pushed her hands up and down Harry's torso.

"I'm Phoebe," another blonde added as she started rubbing Harry's shoulders and the others were taking off his shoes to start rubbing his feet.

"I'm Mindee," yet another blonde commented as she rubbed one of his feet.

"I'm Celeste," another female told him as she rubbed his other foot.

Harry saw their cleavage up close and their bodies pressed against him.

"I do not have anything to rub, so I will have to take care of this unsightly bulge that is in your pants," the final blonde said to him with a bright smile. "I'm Esme."

She reached into his pants and squeezed him, with Harry's smile crossing his face as he set back and enjoyed them as the girls removed his pants to leave him exposed.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Esma reached down his boxer shorts and she squeezed it.

 _'It was just as amazing as we thought,'_ she thought to her sisters as she rubbed her hand up and down it, working her way down his erection. The blonde worked her hand up and down his throbbing cock. The blonde pulled her pants down and reached around.

Harry leaned back and felt her hand stroking him, working over his throbbing balls and she used her tongue to lick the underside of his cock. The blonde was giving him a going over and she was not about to stop no matter what.

Sophie kissed the back of his neck and she ran her fingers down his spine. Celeste and Mindee kept running their hands down his legs and feeling his muscles, as they joined Esme in working the underside.

Harry grabbed Phoebe and worked his hands underneath her shirt.

"Yes, such skilled...hands," she moaned and the pleasure erupted through the hive mind of the sisters as she felt the talents of his hands and reaching down to her stomach to skin the flesh.

"I want it in my mouth," Mindee pouted with a cross look as she looked at his cock.

"Ladies...no need to fight, you'll get your turn," Harry remarked to them and there was a few seconds where they paused with each other.

"I'll go first, you need to learn to share," Sophie said firmly as she nudged her sisters out of the way. She removed her top to give her lover the visual aid that he needed and wrapped her breasts around his thick pole. She ran herself up and down his large shaft, breathing heavily. The blonde rocked herself up and down around his thick pole.

She licked it, as did Mindee and Esme. Celeste went to Harry's other side and Harry dipped his fingers into her tight pussy. The woman pushed down on his fingers and he fingered Phoebe's pussy on the other side.

Clothes were stripped off as Harry was surrounded by an erotic buffet of flesh around him and his fingers kept stroking them.

Mindee felt pleasures flashing through her young mind that she had not experienced through her entire life. The blonde panted as she worked herself down his fingers. There was a few seconds where she wrapped her tongue around his cock, looking up into his eyes. The blonde worked herself into his mouth and licked her, suckling his cock head around her lips.

"Yes, yes," Harry grunted as he worked into them.

The way the girl's minds were connected, Harry sensed that they felt the pleasure that they all felt. He was going to do something that was about to blow their minds.

Harry pumped his fingers into Phoebe's pussy and the girl felt so much pleasure, especially with the pleasure that was already being chained through her sister's mind. She was panting with erotic energy as his fingers pumped in and out of her. The blonde pushed her hips and he worked into her, pumping her dripping cunt.

"Yes, more," Phoebe panted.

"I can't stand it, I need him inside me," Esme breathed as she gave his cock another loving lick, her eyes looking up at him. "I need you inside me Harry."

"No I need you inside me," Mindee argued as she hungered his cock and wondered if she could even fit it inside her. The thought of her being split apart on that monster was so arousing that she could not even stand it.

"There is no need to fight," Harry told her although he was amused by the actions of the quintuplets. He closed his eyes, the smile never fading from his face as he shifted apart into five different versions of Harry. "There is plenty of me to go around."

"Yes, I see," Celeste commented and she squeezed his balls, working her hand down his shaft and the blonde licked his length. "It looks and feels as good as the original thing."

"Believe me, I'm glad," Harry told the blonde as she shifted over him and hovered for a brief moment.

Celeste was the first one to experience the full pleasure of Harry's length sliding into her. He broke through her but the blonde felt no pain, only pleasure. Her slender hips worked around his throbbing cock as she bounced herself up into the air and slammed herself down onto him. Her hips bounced up and down on him.

Mindee joined the party next, getting on her hands and knees, and swaying her delicious little ass towards him.

"Come and get it, lover," she purred.

"Yes, me as well," Phoebe encouraged him.

Harry grabbed Phoebe around the hips and aimed for her dripping center, fixing to ram his throbbing length into her. The blonde bit down on her lip and panted with desire, she was this close to having him stuck into her.

"Please," Phoebe begged him as she watched Celeste have the time of her life and Esme get pinned down on the bed, her lips meeting Harry's with a hungry kiss as her other set of lips wrapped around her and there was a psychic rush of pleasure. "Master us with your delicious penis, we want it between our legs."

"We are your sexy little whores," Mindee cooed as she swayed her lips and she watched Harry who had Sophie pressed face first against the wall and he worked his throbbing length into her pussy. The girl moaned as she took more of his cock inside her and it rammed into her a few times, his balls slapping against her ass.

"You are," Harry said as he pointed his throbbing member against her slit and she ran it against the dripping area of her pussy. He worked up and down her lips and she let out one breath and another hitch before he sent his dick plunging into her folds.

"My God!" Mindee breathed.

"Yes, he is," Celeste panted, pleased to see that they got some of this action before their mother did. They were never going to let her live it down.

Celeste had the time of her life as she bounced up and down on his throbbing prick, taking more and more of it into her pussy. Her eyes closed show as she threw her head back and gave a lustful scream as he worked into her. His length buried deeper into her cunt and she felt it slam into her.

Sophie, meanwhile, was being hammered into the wall and pleasure jolts rocked through her body, along with the bodies of her sister's.

"So, snug," Harry breathed in her ear as he pumped himself into her tight pussy. "And so mine."

The quintuplets were in the height of their glory as their dream man fucked them through all of their tight holes.

Esme was pinned onto the bed and Harry worked his throbbing meat rod into her tight pussy. The girl lifted her hips up and met his thrusts as he buried into her, going deeper and deeper into her. The blonde closed her eyes and tightened around his rod as he drilled into her. Her pussy wrapped around his prick and moaned deeply.

"Yes, yes, yes, deeper," Phoebe panted as Harry slid into her dripping cunt and the blonde panted as Harry groped her breasts, running his fingers down her stiffening nipples. He hammered her tight pussy, hammering her from behind.

"I'm sure you can take it, babe," Harry grunted as he speared his length into her tightening pussy and Phoebe bit down on her lip as she took more of his length into her. The blonde felt his dick hammering into her, her tight walls hammering into her. The blonde placed her hands onto the bed and gripped otno the sheets.

"I want your cum, it'd make me feel so good," Celeste commented as she bit down on her lip with the pleasure and rode him.

"In due time, love, in due time," Harry stated as he saw the sight of five different versions of him fucking five quintuplets all around him and yes, this was a sight to be seen. He throbbed at the thought as he continued to bury his length deep into their young bodies

Mindee grabbed onto the sheets and had the thoughts going through her minds that this was a pleasure ride beyond everything. Her body would be sore and sweaty, not to mention sticky but it was worth it to have some a prime force of male endowment in her. The blonde panted as he brought his length into her and slammed it into her tightening quim.

"And more," Mindee encouraged him, biting down on her lip and grinding backwards towards him, feeling the pleasure of his thrust in him as it pumped deeper between her walls. She felt him lightly tug onto her hair to get leverage.

"I'm sure you want more, plenty more," Harry remarked to the girls who were all squealing underneath his tender loving care.

Things were starting to get intense and Harry's balls were getting swollen with cum as he felt the pleasure moving into the second round of it.

His cock exploded, bringing his cum into all of their nubile young bodies.

He was far from done and that's the way the girls liked it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Emma Frost sat in her office at the Massachusetts Academy, her students would be enjoying the sights in New York for the next few days. She thought about how tonight was supposed to be a night where they would be able to let loose and more importantly get to know the Star Child better. Knowing the Star Child better, that was the key to everything and that was the key for the next stage in Emma Frost's plan.

She remained crisp and cool at the thoughts of everything that was occurring around her and she was expecting a phone call. The lateness of the evening did not bother her as there would be less of an opportunity for her to be disturbed if this person phoned her at night. The blonde telepath reached into the cabinet and sipped from her glass.

Yes, she had felt the telepathic pulse coming from the area of New York, her five dopplegangers had gotten to test ride the Star Child. Emma was amused at both the situation and annoyed that she hadn't gotten to him first. Although there would be plenty of time to rectify that matter for it was time for duty to call and she had to pick up the phone.

On cue the phone rang and Emma quickly snatched it up into her hand.

"Yes," Emma remarked to her contact on the other end of the phone.

"It's as you suspected, they are trying to stage a coup," a garbled voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Shaw decides to show a spine at the worst possible instant," Emma commented as she pinched her nose and sighed.

"Yes...but my father has gotten his nose into the party as well, he believes that he can get his hands on the Starchild and guide him for his own gains," the woman on the other end of the phone informed Emma and the White Queen of the Hellfire Club pondered this statement for a brief second.

"Lionel Luthor could not more arrogant if he tried," Emma stated. True, she thought highly of herself but the male Luthors and Norman Osborn, were on a whole new level of arrogance that made Emma wonder if they deserved to be slapped around until they were taught a lesson . And it would be a painful lesson at that. "He thinks...and how does he hope to accomplish this?"

"You know Shaw's insane plan regarding the Phoenix as much as I do," the woman on the other end of the line commented.

"It's been the quest of the Hellfire Club for years and that means that he thinks he's tracked down the current conduit to the force," Emma said to her contact and she took a drink, she needed it dealing with the fools in the Inner Circle. She had forged connections but she was about to cut these connections. Her mission, along with the Black Queen's, had been to attract some wealthy and attractive women to the Club all for the benefit of their God.

"If I'm reading the scripture right, the Star Child is the only one that can help the conduit of the Phoenix stabilize the Phoenix Force," the woman said.

"So that's Lionel's plan, control the Star Child, control the Phoenix Force, take over the Hellfire Club," Emma mused.

"When Lionel Luthor does something, he doesn't do anything halfway," the woman over the phone admitted, it was hard not to grudgingly respect a man who exhibited such tenacious qualities. "But the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

Emma Frost was able to scheme with the best of them, she was also not going to take anything like this lying down. She was going to fight with every fiber in her being and she was not going to be beaten in a virtual game of chess, especially if that person trying to take her out was a Luthor. That was just not the way things worked with Emma Frost.

"I have a plan," Emma stated after a moment's thought.

"Norman and Lionel are due to go to war any day now over OsCorp, which may soon be absorbed into the LuthorCorp branch of the Corporation," the woman said. "And then there's Lex...he's a wild card."

"Yes, I know Lex," Emma remarked dryly. She had met the young man in passing and that was enough of him for her. That brief two minute meeting was nothing of note. "Don't worry, the time for the Hellfire Club to come under new management is reaching near."

Selene had told Emma about Har-Rell a long time ago but the White Queen only regarded it with amusement, until she learned more about him. Once she learned more about the Star Child, she started to realize his potential and the change that he could bring to the world. He was a shining beacon of hope in a world begging for someone to lead them.

He would be a savior that would change the world, no question about it.

Emma's smile was wide as she paused.

"The plan will come together nicely," Emma commented to her contact over the phone. "The time for him to takeover will happen soon."

"The only caveat is to let Har-Rell in on the plan," Emma's contact said.

"Yes, there is that," Emma agreed.

The fools of Hellfire Club would burn all around them and the White Queen would be standing beside a new Black King of the Hellfire Club.

**To Be Continued.**

**This Chapter was written on September 10th and 11th 2013, Published on October 24th 2013.**


	21. Checkmate Part One

**Chapter Twenty One: Checkmate Part One.**

Harry was not going to lie, last night was an interesting night with many ups and downs but as usual he came out on top as it should be. His emerald green eyes flowed with amazement as he saw the tangled group of girls on the bed. It was well past midnight, and while many of the guests departed from the party, they were still there. He placed his hand on his head and stepped over the pile of female blondes, careful not to disturb them.

He looked at the clock, a smile crossing his face as he read the time.

' _One in the morning, not bad, '_ Harry thought to himself as he kept moving forward.

He only saw a bit of the party, between two unintended detours, one of them having been the good kind of a detour and the others having been the bad kind but in the end, he thought that everything turned out for the best tonight. He thought that there was no major issues as he saw a few of the people who had been crashed out on the couch. It was a bunch of teenagers having a party, as long as they did not over indulge too much.

Wanda was on the couch, her arms folded over her head as she placed her head onto it and she was out for the rest of the world. The brunette mutant placed her head down on the top of her head and kept sawing logs. She shifted and Harry spotted Lorna resting peacefully on the other side, her arms crossed underneath her head. She breathed in and out, with the green haired mutant shifting a tiny bit.

"Some party last night, even though you didn't get to see much of it," a voice remarked and Harry turned around to show Mary Jane standing there.

Harry got a good look at the pretty redhead; her hair flowed freely down her back. Her eyes burned with a mischief and a desire that made Harry intrigued. Her tight black shirt stretched over her breasts and as she leaned a bit to help clear up some of the clutter, Harry got a full view of her cleavage along with her toned stomach. Harry saw her jean shorts tighten around her ass and showed her long tanned legs, with a smile on her face as she saw Harry's eyes on her.

"I'm sure those five had a good time, and took up a lot of yours," Mary Jane offered to Harry as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We missed you though," Liz said with a pout as she turned up.

Harry got a good look at her, her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail and her shirt rode up to show her toned midsection. She had a nice set of breasts, although a size smaller than Mary Jane's. Her legs and ass were in extremely fit shape as well and Harry found his eyes traveling over the toned flesh. His smile widened.

"Sorry…"

"That's okay," Liz commented as she tightened her arm around Harry's waist.

"We're willing to have a chance for you to make it up to us," Mary Jane remarked as she looked at Harry's eyes.

Mary Jane smiled, the entire Peter thing….well it was nice whilst it lasted, but they both mutually agreed to go out on a couple of dates to get their aunts both off of their backs. And Peter was a good guy but there was just a lot about him that indicated that his attention was going to be elsewhere. Mary Jane thought that she could try and make it work and maybe it could have still worked. Peter was the one that broke it off but hey they gave it a go of it. He moved onto someone else after all.

She had her own suspicions about his nighttime activities and he carried a lot of guilt and baggage if her theory was correct..

"Oh, you think that I should," Harry remarked as Liz wrapped her arm around Harry's and snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, you should," Liz offered and she looked at him. As far as she was concerned, Harry was the peak of manhood and she could not get enough of him.

Mary Jane hungrily traced Harry's physique with her eyes and stepped towards him.

"I think that we have a few ways where you can make it up to us, Harry," Mary Jane remarked and Harry reached around her as he led her up towards another bedroom. A smile crossed her face and she placed her hands on her hips as she hungrily gazed at Harry.

' _Nice….he would have an extra bedroom or two….he wouldn't be a rich kid without them,'_ Mary Jane thought as she looked down the hallway. _'Or a few dozen….that might be excessive.'_

Mary Jane entered the room and Liz followed them nervously.

With a swift moment, Mary Jane threw her arms around Harry's neck and gazed into his eyes. She reached around and pulled his shirt off, seeing his muscular chest before her. She stopped and stared.

' _Face it Tigress, I just hit the Jackpot,'_ Mary Jane commented to herself as Liz was down on her knees, working his pants off.

They saw his boxer clad bottom and got a good look at the merchandise that was on his lower end, and both girls were practically drooling at the thought of what this length would give them. Their eyes traveled down his appendage.

"Oh, I want a taste of that," Liz cooed as she eyed it and drool went down her lips, down her face.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Mary Jane eyed her lover's penis with a smile crossing her face as her hand squeezed his balls in her hand. She licked her lips in the hungriest manner as she gave him a going over.

Liz's eyes widened as she saw his large cock teasingly bouncing in front of her face. She watched his movements with lust dancing from her eyes and she realized that it was not fully erect which got her all excited in another level. The dark haired teenager licked her lips.

"I need..."

Mary Jane grabbed him and stroked him slightly up and down. The redhead felt every pulse of his male meat beneath her hand and she felt it. It must have been eleven inches, twelve inches, hell she wondered if she could make it grow anymore.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll make you feel good," MJ remarked with a saucy wink as she kissed the tip of his head and Harry felt her lips go around him.

This was the first time she ever sucked a cock but why settle for the rest when you could go for the best? Her lips wrapped around his cock and pushed it down her throat, the length pulsing down her as she pushed herself up and down upon him.

"Oh, yeah, MJ, so good, such a...great mouth," Harry panted as he looked to Liz. "Join the party...Liz.

Liz got down and fondled his balls with one hand as she pumped her fingers into her sopping wet pussy with the other hand. Heat went through her body as she licked his balls. They tasted so good and she saw Mary Jane's nipples sticking out from behind her shirt.

Liz, with a grin as she licked Harry's balls, unbuttoning Mary Jane's shirt as she did so. She pulled it off to reveal her chest displayed in a black bra and her smooth, toned stomach revealed. Harry used his hands to work over her waist and down her back. The woman closed her eyes as she kept sucking his cock.

Then Liz buried her face between Mary Jane's breasts and this caused her to moan. Harry was turned on by this action and Mary Jane wrapped her arms around Liz as she reached her hands down. She lifted up one hand and cupped Harry's balls.

"So...fucking...amazing," Harry grunted as he speared his length down Mary Jane's throat and she took more of him into her mouth. She used her throat to work him over, running her mouth up and down his cock. The redhead closed her mouth around him and closed her eyes, feeling the sensations of her nose brushing up against her pubic hair. There were a few seconds where she closed her eyes and then slurped on his cock.

The lewd sounds MJ made with her mouth was music to Harry's ears and she kept working him over, bringing her mouth up and down upon him. Her mouth closed into him, as Liz returned to his balls, whilst fondling Mary Jane's breasts.

"Oh, I have an idea," Liz remarked as she pulled back and she pulled back Mary Jane's bra.

Her D-Cup breasts were revealed to the world and Harry's cock twitched in her mouth as he kept slamming it over and over again into her throat cavity.

"Let's put that big thing in between those tits," Liz suggested and Mary Jane pulled off.

"Oh, I like that one," the redhead commented with a wide grin over her face as she drooled and she stuck his big cock in between her ample breasts.

"So...do I," Harry grunted as she rubbed his cock up and down on her breasts, as both girls enjoyed his cock like it was a popsicle.

Harry made sure to give a few passes between the valley of their breasts and push up towards them. The redhead was really licking his cock and enjoying herself as she continued to slurp his member. She kissed the head and Liz took her turn at sticking it in her mouth. She gave loud popping sounds with her mouth.

"Shit, going to cum," Harry breathed and Mary Jane sped up the motions as Liz took off her shirt and bra, to reveal her dark skinned breasts with pointed nipples. They were C-Cups but still extremely lovely.

"Yes, cum on our tits, Harry," Mary Jane breathed as his balls smacked against her chest.

Harry's balls tightened and he exploded, sending bursts of his cum splattering on her large chest. He started pumping several length ropes onto her chest and Mary Jane used her breasts to rub him onto completion as his cum splattered the faces, breasts, and stomachs of her and Liz.

Liz was getting impatient, her pussy needed his huge cock and in the worst way.

She turned Mary Jane around and pressed her lips on the Redhead's face, sucking her face. MJ returned the kiss with equal intensity, as the two ran their hands up and down each other's bodies, pushing their hardened nipples together.

They maintained eye contact with Harry who was getting harder by the second.

"My turn," Liz purred lustfully as she slid over and her pussy was aching to welcome twelve inches of Harry into her.

Mary Jane pouted for a second but Liz had won the race and she grabbed Harry, but Harry spun her around, grabbing her breasts.

"I want that in me, please," Liz begged him as she showed her flexibility, by arching her back and his throbbing length brushed against the dripping slit of her pussy.

Harry pushed his length against the slit of her pussy, rubbing it and he teased Liz. She whimpered at the thought of him being inside her and her pussy could not take any more. She lifted her hips, begging and encouraging Harry to go in her.

"Ready," Harry stated and Liz nodded as he pinned her arms back and slammed his cock into her.

"Jesus," Liz panted as Harry hammered into her tight pussy.

The Latina babe felt his throbbing length fill her so well and she felt an orgasm immediately. Her tight walls wrapped around him as Harry worked his hands around her body, kissing her breasts and working his tongue around them. The dark haired woman pushed her hips up and met Harry's incoming thrusts.

Mary Jane watched the outcome, waiting for her turn. Her face was still dripping wet with Harry's cum and she ran her fingers down her face, smiling as she reached her nipples and she licked her tongue around her fingers. She ate Harry's cum, moaning as she tasted it.

Harry kept holding Liz down and thrusting his length into her tight cunt. The woman pushed herself up against him, pounding her tightening cunt with his length. The woman kept panting as Harry drilled into her center.

"More, more," Liz breathed as she tightened her grip around him, both her hands around his arm and her pussy around his hard pole.

Harry brought himself more encouragement as he thrust his length deeper into her dripping twat and it engulfed his member. He saw Mary Jane having a grand old time with herself and Harry looked over his shoulder for a second.

"Be with you in a second, MJ," Harry grunted as he kept drilling Liz's pussy with his hard rod.

Liz closed her eyes, he stuffed her so hard and she breathed as his hand clamped around her breast and his tongue stimulated her tits. The dark haired woman pushed her hips together and she was about ready to give up.

Her pussy clamped around him and Harry pulled out of her. She passed out from the pleasure.

"And you're still hard," Mary Jane remarked as she rushed over towards him and grabbed her hand around his cock, rubbing it.

Harry lifted up MJ who smiled as he groped her around the breasts. Her dripping wet slit was teased around his cock.

"Harry, it's not nice to tease a girl with something that she wants," MJ admonished as her red hair flipped around her face.

"Well...we'll see how much you want it" Harry remarked as he rubbed his head against her dripping wet slit and Mary Jane closed her eyes as Harry held her up and with a swift motion brought her down on his throbbing hard length.

Mary Jane bounced up on his throbbing length and slammed her pussy down around him. The redhead moaned as Harry pushed his length into her dripping hot pussy.

"Fucking...I can't believe...I went so long without this," MJ panted as Harry kept bringing his cock into her center and the woman panted as she closed her eyes.

"Well, you're making up for lost time now, aren't you?" Harry asked her, a grin crossing his face as she kept riding his cock.

MJ nodded, that was all about what she could do. The redhead bounced, her breasts enchantingly jiggling in front of Harry's face. The emerald eyed enchanter knew that he would have to do nothing better than to grab a hearty handful and squeeze them with her pussy tightening around them. Mary Jane panted as she worked her nubile young body down his cock.

"Mmm, fuck me," Mary Jane cooed as she worked her hips around him. She never had such a feeling in her life.

Mary Jane groaned as she gyrated her snug little box around his mighty spear and felt her cunt get filled up to the brim. Her nipples stiffened for Harry to suck them and suck them he did, he wrapped his lips around them and brought his tongue around them. There were a few circles of his mouth as he continued to suckle the tantalizing nipple flesh that was her body.

Chloe and Gwen showed up, just in time to see Mary Jane riding his cock like a madwoman.

"That's so fucking hot," Gwen whispered to Chloe as she watched Harry's cock appear and disappear. They spotted Harry's cum still splattered to Liz's body and the two blondes exchanged a mischievous grin.

They walked over and started to lick Liz's naked body dry of all of Harry's cum, as Mary Jane kept riding Harry, her tightening cunt wrapping around his throbbing length.

She was too distracted and this caused two more Harry's to appear behind Gwen and Chloe.

"Hi, ladies," Harry whispered in both of their ears and their panties, along with their inhibitions disappeared just in a snap of the finger.

Chloe closed her eyes, she felt his erect length brush up against her.

Mary Jane was lost in her own world of riding Harry's cock and she was only barely aware that two of her classmates were about ready to get buggered from behind.

"Fuck you Harry!" Gwen yelled out loud as she felt his length penetrate into her dripping wet pussy and Harry grabbed Gwen around her tit and hammered into her.

"Love your pussy, love your tits, love fucking you," Harry groaned as he kept hammering her from behind, his length sliding in and out of her.

"Yes, feeling's mutual," Gwen groaned as she turned around and Harry gave her a burning kiss that caused her to cum on the spot.

Chloe was bent over the bed and Harry worked his length into her from behind. The blonde panted heavily.

"Harder, Harry, harder," Chloe breathed as she closed her eyes and there was a few seconds where the blonde closed her eyes. She tightened her cunt around his throbbing length.

"Anything for you, lover," Harry panted.

"Oh Jesus, you're so big," Chloe moaned.

Chloe felt the explosion of good feelings coursing throughout her body and her nipples stiffened as Harry kept burying his length deep into her pussy. She felt so good as every inch of him filled up into her body.

"Going to cum," the original Harry grunted as he pushed his length up into Mary Jane's pussy.

"Cum...in me," Mary Jane breathed, she wanted to feel this god's cum swimming inside her, it would feel so fucking good.

Harry worked into Gwen from behind and her pussy tightened around him. She made it extremely tight and warm, now more able to regulate her powers.

Chloe was trying to hang on for dear life as Harry hammered her tightness with his probing rod. There was no question about it, she was having the time of her life and Harry kept working his length deep into her dripping center. The blonde's panting got even stronger as Harry reached the edge of his fun.

Mary Jane felt pleasure and felt his face buried between her breasts, motor boarding her. There were a couple more minutes but she held on until he came inside her. She saw stars and fell down, her breasts on top of his face which Harry licked and nibbled at which gave her one more rocking orgasm.

She was rocked with an explosion, as these activities continued, with Harry and Gwen being the most prolific due to Chloe tapping out sometime later.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Gwen had a grin on her face as she was the only one who was awaken, even though she was knocked pretty loop as well. Still Mary Jane, Liz, and Chloe all were laid out on the bed, supremely fucked. Harry wrapped his arms around Gwen.

"She did need that, both of them did," Gwen commented to Harry as she eyed Mary Jane and Liz and snuggling her face into his chest.

"I'm sure they did," Harry stated as he tightened his hug around Gwen and caught a few snatches of conversation.

"A bargain is a bargain, dear Regan," Celeste commented in a sweet voice although there was a mischievous undertone through her voice.

"You little….you had to have cheated," Regan said.

"Now, jealously is not becoming of you, dear Regan," Sophie remarked as Harry used his X-Ray vision to see the girl patting her on the head.

"Yes, we won the bet fair and square, as Angelica and Monet will agree, you should have struck whilst the iron was hot but we managed to score a victory over you," Phoebe offered in a gloating voice.

"And you dorks have to pay up," Mindee commented in a sweet tone of voice as sinister undertones echoed through the young girls voice.

Harry was not going to lie, he was amused by this interplay between the girls and the other members of the Hellions.

"I will find out which one of you caused me to wake up in a tub of Carmel," Regan stated in a threatening tone of voice.

"Now, now, these accusations are not becoming of you," Phoebe commented with a smug tone that caused Gwen to start giggling unmercifully.

"That dragon of Pryde's was licking me awake!" Regan cried hotly as she crossed her arms with a cross expression on her face. "I do hope that thing has had it's shots."

"Well at least you got some action last night after all" Phoebe said in a dead pan. "Although we may have to inform our mother about your attitude."

There was even more amusement of Gwen as she buried her face in Harry's shoulder to stifle her giggles of amusement.

* * *

Graydon Creed leaned back against his chair, a smile crossing his face as he thought about everything that happened over the past few weeks. The Friends of Humanity were becoming more prominent than ever now that the people understood where those Filthy muties existed. Creed wanted to take them down.

He recalled his father and how he mistreated Creed, calling him weak, calling him a coward, no the mutants were the weak ones because they used their powers to bully people around. He smiled as he thought about what would happen. His Friends of Humanity members rounded up several mutants already and showed them who the true superior race was. Creed grinned more as he kept thinking about the fate of those filthy muties.

Now, the Friends of Humanity would go to even greater heights, that much was for sure. There was no question about it, no matter what, there was a certain fact that could not be disputed. Creed was at the top of the world and thought that he was doing so much good for the world that he amazed himself. He was riding high of a wave of momentum and confidence the likes of which no one has ever seen before in their lives.

Of course, when someone was on the top of the heap there was only one place to go and that was all of the way to the bottom. That was something that Graydon Creed was about to learn the hard way as he was giving himself a pat on the back. He stepped up at a knock on the door.

"Come in," Creed commented in a smug tone of voice as he was basking in his own glory and he tapped the side of his desk. He thought about giving himself a cigar but he wondered if that would be a bit too much. Actually he doubted that very much but he was going to smile at what happened.

An official looking man in a suit entered the office and made his strides towards Creed, holding a stack of papers in his hands. He took his strides as he walked up to Creed's desk and the man placed his head up, his eyes flashed towards the man across the desk.

"Graydon Creed?" the man in the suit inquired.

Creed smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm Graydon Creed, what can I do for you?"

"You're being served a cease and desist regarding the Friends of Humanity," the lawyer stated. "You have thirty days to officially stop promoting this group because it is copyrighted by another party."

"I started this group," Creed offered in a protest, his hands clutching together but he managed to keep his temper down.

"But you don't hold the copyright for it, unless you can prove that you own it and bring the proof before a judge that is group is your intellectual property," the lawyer commented to him as he stepped back. "I bid you a good day, sir, and if you don't comply with pulling the group name, then I'll see you in court."

Creed had the information on his desk and his breath was hitched in and out. He was going to lose his mind as he had the papers in his hand. A few members of the group stepped inside, all of them looking at Creed nervously.

' _That bastard,'_ Creed curse to himself mentally, all of his hard work to discredit mutants were being flushed down the toilet.

He saw the damning proof dancing in front of his eyes, crumpled nearly in his hand as he saw the information about the Friends of Humanity, that was not his group. It was a charity organization that was an offshoot of the mysterious RAO Corporation. Creed was clutching his hands around the paper, as he read that it planned to help all humans, both mundane and those with powers. The person who was behind this, he slapped Creed completely in the face and turned him around and kicked him in the balls.

"Mr. Creed, are you okay?" one of the thugs asked him.

"I'm….I'm fine!" Creed snapped as he clutched and crumpled the paper in his head, his eyes flaring nastily. There was a few seconds where he paused and he took a second to keep it in his hand. "They had no right to do this….no right, the Friends of Humanity….it's my organization!"

"Surely no one would go up against you?" one of the members remarked in a brave tone of voice, bold as could be, although his voice was stammering and breaking. There was a second where a pause resounded and Creed looked like a mad dog.

He read one stamp on the letter, from the Law Office of Jennifer Walters. The Friends of Humanity also had a statement where if anyone had been victimized by copycat groups who held the name, they could come forward and get relief.

Creed was incensed to say the very least and he was this close to losing all semblance of his sanity.

"Find me this Jennifer Walters….I wish to speak with her," Creed remarked, as he was going to convince Miss Walters about the dangers of messing with his crusade.

One of the Friends of Humanity members looked alarmed and he turned to Creed. "Did you say….did you say Walters….Jennifer Walters?"

"Yes, I said Jennifer Walters," Creed told him as he cracked his knuckles, when he wanted someone to get intimidated, he wanted it done.

Yet he could not believe it, his fellow Friends of Humanity members looked to be the ones who were intimidated.

"You can't take care of one woman, you're pathetic," Creed commented in a harsh tone of voice as he watched the people before him.

"It's not that….but….you know who her cousin is, don't you?" one of the members remarked to Creed. "My sister went to law school with her….but Walter's cousin is Bruce Banner."

"We kind of don't want to get him angry, because we wouldn't like him if he was angry," one of the members of the Friends of Humanity stated as he feared what would happen if he got the Hulk all up in his face.

Creed had a newspaper delivered and he took it. His anger escalated as he read the fact that his hitman had been captured last night. Between this news and that news, he was not having a good day, not at the slightest.

He wondered if things could get much worse than they are now. He started this day on top of the world and then he slid down past the bottom.

* * *

Lois stood out in the park, a smile on her face that she had in spite of herself. The brunette reporter crossed her arms across her chest. She was dressed in a casual jean jacket, a black top, and blue jeans.

"So, nice day, isn't it, Lois?" Harry asked to her.

Lois raised an eyebrow and she saw the look on his face. "What did you do now?"

Harry offered her a mock hurt glare. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I didn't really do anything, did I?"

"That's not….well you've….I've heard that Creed has gone on the war path and I haven't begin to write my expose on him,' Lois offered to him.

"Well, I've heard a rumor that the Friends of Humanity group is someone else's intellectual property," Harry told her and Lois turned towards him, with a raised eyebrow. "And he was offered a cease and desist to prevent from using the trademark."

"Oh….you know more about this than you're letting on," Lois commented to him and Harry offered a smile.

Harry decided that he would prod Lois into asking what his intentions were and his intentions were something that he had been stirring up for a long time.

"If you must know, I was taking a look into the group, and the trademark is wide open, I feel like such a group has potential, although not in the way Creed intends it," Harry told Lois and Lois watched him, trying to figure this out.

There was a sense that Lois had, a very strong one, that there was a lot more to Harry Potter than met the eye. She could not put her finger on exactly what that was.

"So where did you come from?" Lois asked him.

"Well, judging by the accent, you can assume that I come from the distant, distant, planet of….Great Britain," Harry told her.

Lois stopped and stared. There was someone else who….well it had to be a coincidence.

Harry smiled, he was hoping to put together these little hints of who he truly was, hoping that Lois would figure it out. His only amusement that he got was that she would be agitated that she got fooled by a pair of glasses.

"Just who are you behind those glasses, anyway?" Lois asked him.

"Just someone who is looking to protect the world and make it a better place," Harry commented to her in a casual voice.

There was something about that tone which Lois believed one hundred percent of the way and she smiled.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Lois said to him.

"So what makes the mysterious Lois Lane tick?" Harry asked her, deciding to cut the small talk.

"Well, I've spent my childhood as an army brat, moving around from base to base," Lois commented as she placed her hand on her chin. "It was wherever the General decided to take us. Although, Lucy, my sister, got sent to boarding school, even though I practically raised her before that. The General hoped that would teach her some discipline."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So did it?"

"Well, it depends about what you consider discipline, although the number of times I had to bail her out, I honestly lost track," Lois commented and Harry smiled. "Then again, that's the problem of having a younger sibling but you wouldn't know that, being an only child."

Harry smiled, then again, longing with a family was something that he found around in many ways, so the void was filled somewhat. Of course from the two worlds he came from, family was not the same sense.

"Dealing with the students at the school, I have my share of spirited people to talk about," Harry commented to Lois.

"Trust me, Lucy would be a handful for even you," Lois said but Harry gave her a grin as he closed the gap between them.

"Are you sure that's because you couldn't handle her?" Harry asked her.

"Well….I thought that I did alright," Lois offered in a protesting tone of voice and Harry watched her, the smile growing wider across his face. "I'm sure that you couldn't…."

"I can handle any female that comes my way," Harry told her with a smile.

"You are confident, aren't you?" Lois asked, she tried not to show that, but she found that an attractive quality.

Harry just smiled and that was the type of smile that answered many questions, yet raised many more.

They made their way from the park and down to the office. It was inspection day for Harry but he did not have to go there for a few minutes. Therefore, the two of them spent some time small talking.

If there was one thing Lois Lane enjoyed, that was piecing together some sort of mystery. It was nice to hang out with Harry outside of business and she was letting down her walls that she had.

* * *

"So….this is the place?"

Harry forgot, that this was the first time that Rogue, Kitty, and Jean had gazed upon it, with him and Kara being the only ones to show up there before. It was now a couple of weeks after the party, well into November of that year.

"Yes, this is the place," Harry told the girls and they all nodded, eager looks locked upon their faces.

The three story building was amazing with architecture that was out of this world, along with alien.

"And this was built upon the promise of you arriving here," Jean stated as she smiled. "Only you would manage to have a fan club before even arriving."

Harry smiled, that much was true, only he could imagine something like that but at least it was a club of mostly extremely attractive girls.

Kara stood in the background with wide eyed amazement as she kept her eyes on the structure. While there might be a few improvements that she could consider making, all and all, it was an amazing place and it was extremely worthy of Har-Rell. As it should be, if it was unworthy, then she would be having words with people.

"Impressive, impressive," Rogue remarked as she stepped into the Church.

There were a few female employees that saw Harry and they all stepped back in respect, before they kneeled. Kitty looked from Harry to them and amusement crossed her face.

"Yep….we are extremely subtle in our worship," Kitty whispered to Harry and Kara, both of the Kryptonians looking extremely amused.

"Great one, it is nice for you to have graced us with your presence today."

"To your feet, please," Harry ordered them, as much as he would have liked to milk this for all of it was worth, he had business. "Why don't you take Jean, Kitty, and Rogue on a tour of the headquarters? Kara and I have a meeting to attend with Miss Starr."

"At once, great one."

Harry supposed that it would be something if he could break them of that declaration but to be honest it amused them.

This left Kara and Harry to make their way up to Karen's office for the meeting. The two of them took the elevator. Both of them walked inside.

"So, it was an awesome party last night," Kara whispered to Harry as the two of them made their way up the elevator. "Granted….I didn't see much of it because we came back so late."

"But you did punch someone out by wearing a pair of bunny ears," Harry remarked to Kara.

"Yeah, that was neat," Kara admitted with a smile on her face as she started whistling a tune.

Harry was not going to tell Kara that Alison might be moving into the Stronghold now that her tour was wrapping up. Her manager was apparently giving her another fit and she was at the end of her rope regarding him. Harry suspected that something was going to break regarding that, although he had no idea what that might be. He did know that the manager was going to be one of those types that would find his way out of the back door soon.

He wondered what he thought about going into the pop music business, it couldn't be even more cutthroat than some of the things that he was doing.

Harry and Kara exchanged a smile with each other as they exited the elevator. He had a few things to do over the next couple of days and a visit to Karen was among the first things on that check list.

He reached forward and raised his hand to knock on the door. There was a pause before the person on the other end of the door answered.

"Yeah, come in," Karen told him and Harry did in fact come in. He could see that Karen looked kind of frazzled and he noticed this with a smile crossing his face.

"Are you okay, Karen?" Harry asked her.

"Fine," Karen told them although it was just the rigors of running a tight job. She perked up very much slightly as she saw Harry and Kara.

"You look stressed, really stressed," Kara commented sweetly to the older blonde as she motioned for Karen to take a seat. Harry sat in front of Karen in the chair, giving himself a nice view of her impressive cleavage but that was not the main thing right now. He stared down at her impressive valley and a smile crossed his face as he watched her.

"Well….it's just things….running this place, it doesn't run itself," Karen offered as Kara stepped behind her. Kara started to lightly massage the back of her neck, making sure to hit the right spots of pleasure to relax her. Karen felt herself losing herself to said pleasure. "Kara that's…."

"If you want me to stop, just ask," Kara breathed hotly in her ear.

"No, continue," Karen moaned as she wondered if she's been overworked to the point where a younger version of herself giving her a shoulder massage turned her on so much.

Kara smiled as she continued to work over the shoulder and neck of her older counterpart, working her hands with circular motions around her. The elder blonde pushed herself back and Kara kept massaging her shoulder.

"I've actually come to you with a proposal," Harry stated to Karen and the blonde raised her eyebrow as she commented with a labored "continue". The blonde was curious to see where this was going, although she was going to dance upon the side of caution until she knew even more. "I think that our two companies could do business together."

"Oh, yes," Karen moaned as both a response to Harry's question and Kara's actions as he made circular motions around her back, pulling off her jacket and pulling back her sleeves slightly to reveal her muscular arms. Kara kept working on her shoulders and back of her neck.

Karen was wearing a red blouse that could just barely contain her sizeable melons beneath her shirt. In fact, she could feel her nipples sticking out now as Kara continued to work her shoulders.

She wondered if her younger self was so innocent that she had no clue whatsoever what was being done to the older woman. She felt a heat rising from her nether regions at her younger version's actions. Questions about whether what she intended to do was incest or an extremely elaborate form of masturbation went in her lust bound mind.

"The RAO corporation is getting off of the ground after a couple of small setbacks," Harry informed the blonde who gave him a stiff nod as Kara continued to massage the back of her neck and then her shoulders, as she reached down underneath her shirt, rubbing the flesh underneath her upper back.

"Yes….it seems to be doing….ah well," Karen panted as she closed her eyes and got herself back to the conversation at hand.

"She seems to be very tense," Kara remarked casually to Harry.

"Yes….well I want her in sound mind when we discuss business," Harry told Kara but a wicked idea appeared in the back of his head. "Maybe you should give her a foot massage, honey?"

' _Oh dear RAO,'_ Karen thought, she felt a heated pulse go through her body.

"You can take over her shoulders and neck," Kara suggested with a sweet smile as she got down on her knees before Karen.

Karen envisioned what might happen if Kara started eating her out here and there. This caused her panties to become dampened.

Harry, already smelling the blonde's arousal, could move into the kill any time now. He placed his strong hands on her strong shoulders and slid over, working the knots out of her neck.

"Getting into bed with the right people is the strength for any key business empire, wouldn't you agree, Karen?" Harry started as he whispered in her ear.

"YES!" Karen yelled as she felt Kara's thumbs rubbing up and down to stroke her stocking clad feet.

"I thought you might agree, you need people that you can trust, and you need to make sure you lay with the right people," Harry remarked as he kept rubbing her shoulders and then worked to her neck. "You need to make sure that you can plant that seed that will grow and foster. You don't want your foundation to be shattered by someone other than the very best, don't you?"

"Mmm, hmm," Karen whimpered as her eyes flooded with thinly veiled lust as heat vision was teased in them but she shook her head. Her heart thumped over her chest as she tried to recollect her thoughts but it was extremely hard to do. She felt her body warming up.

Kara smiled as she now stripped Karen of her stockings and was massaging her legs. Her fingers stopped short of her inner thighs and she moved down the left leg, slowing running her lithe hand down it, and then starting at the foot of the right side.

Karen imaged that hot little mouth on her toes, sucking them, licking the sweat off of them, and more heat appeared in her. She was brought out of that fantasy, with Harry pressing himself up against her. His hand rested on her collarbone as he massaged her lover back through the chair.

It was an inch away from touching her breasts. So close, oh sweet RAO, he was so close.

"I think that the true nature is…."

Karen turned around and looked at Harry with a sultry expression.

"I think I have a more interesting way to conduct business," Karen said sultrily as she threw her arms around Harry and planted her lips on his in a burning kiss.

Harry returned the favor, her tongue buried amongst his, wrapped around in his mouth. He reached around and groped her amazing breasts and she ground her crotch up and down against his.

Kara helpfully cleared off the desk and allowed Harry to push Karen down onto it.

The blonde smiled, a wicked glint in her eyes.

' _Mission accomplished,'_ she thought to herself.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Karen gave a lustful breath as Harry bent down and groped her breasts through her blouse. The blonde's eyes closed as Harry kept squeezing her lovely tits. The blonde's mouth was latched upon Harry's as he straddled her.

Kara relieved Karen of her skirt and smiled as she saw a soaked pair of panties.

"It's been a while for you, hasn't it?" Kara asked. She could not imagine anyone going so long without having such an amazing feeling, especially if that amazing feeling came from indulging themselves with Harry.

Karen closed her eyes and felt Kara pull her panties back. The blonde stuck her tongue deep into Karen's dripping cunt and started to lick her, slurping it. The younger blond treated the older blonde to love as she grabbed her thighs and Kara dug her tongue into Karen's pussy.

Karen was lost to Kara's activities and she did not notice Harry removing his pants. The blonde's eyes followed him as she saw it waving in front of her face. His throbbing cock stood out for her.

"I think you know what you want to do," Harry told her and Karen was extremely foggy as Kara continued to lick her dripping wet pussy.

Karen did in fact know what to do and she stuck her mouth around Harry's cock as it jammed into her mouth. The blonde stuck her mouth around Harry's throbbing rod and the blonde worked up and down him. She was giving him a super powerful blowjob and loving the feeling of his throbbing rod in her mouth.

Kara thought that Karen tasted so pretty good and could not have enough of her blonde. The blonde was licking this delightful center and there was a few seconds where Kara kept licking her center. She was prepping her chamber for Harry's cock and her tongue kept swirling around the woman, her tongue scoping around her and getting deeper thrusts into her.

"Damn…fuck….damn…ah….fuck," Harry grunted as Karen slurped up and down his cock, he felt his cock bounce against her mouth. His balls slapped against her chin and she felt more of his cock spear down her throat. The blonde closed her throat against him and Karen tightened her throat around him with Harry breathing heavily.

Harry proceeded to face fuck the older blonde but she could take it. The blonde could really take it, she could take his throbbing length down her throat. The woman was breathing heavily as his length pulsed in and out of her mouth. She felt his cock in her throat, and she tilted down. Karen kept slurping his member down her throat and the blonde squeezed his balls.

Kara worked up and released her breasts.

"Harry, you have to try these," Kara managed as she squeezed Karen's tits and the blonde gave a lustful moan.

"I think I'm going to fuck them," Harry groaned as he put his cock in between the area between her large tits and squeezed them together.

The twenty four year old woman felt the pleasure of his throbbing length hammer into her and Harry picked up the pace. The blonde's eyes closed as Harry continued to hammer into her tits. Harry hammered into her breasts, his dick sliding in and out of it.

"Let's lick it, it tastes so good," Kara breathed as she licked around the throbbing head.

"Mmm, it does," Karen cooed as she planted a kiss on the tip of his head and the lips tightened around him as she pumped into them. The blonde wrapped her jugs around his probing pole and she felt his balls bounce off of her.

Karen's breath became extremely labored as he pummeled her tits with his throbbing length and she squealed when Kara placed her mouth on her nipple. The blonde was breathing heavily as Kara continued to trail her tongue around the outline of her nipple. The blonde rubbed her nose down across the nipple and kept working her over like that.

"She likes that, and she'll like my cum all over her tits, won't she?" Harry grunted as he groped her.

Karen nodded up and down feverishly as Harry continued to work her tits with his length, it sliding in and out of her. The blonde's tightening breasts squeezed him and Harry kept slapping his balls against the underside of her breasts. There were a few breaths as Harry continued to hammer away at her.

Harry gave a few more grunting thrusts and kept pounding into her. Karen squeezed her breasts around him and Harry's balls tightened.

His cock exploded the pleasure in him burst and it coated her healthy breasts with his spunk.

Kara licked Karen dry slowly and surely. The younger blonde was getting Harry hard and Karen was getting horny.

"Harry, fuck my pussy," Karen breathed.

"I thinks she's being too demanding, don't you?" Kara asked as she helped Harry turn he rover.

Karen felt their hands brush over her tight rump and then Kara raised her hand.

Kara spanked Karen, the back of her hand hitting her rear. Harry did so and this caused Karen to reach a jolting orgasm.

"Time to have my cock inside you," Harry breathed to her and he brushed his length against her entrance.

"Me, too, Harry," Kara begged as she stripped off her pants and panties, revealing her dripping wet pussy.

"Of course," Harry remarked as he split apart.

Kara laid back, her legs spread and a wide smile arching over her face.

"In me, please," Kara begged as she pushed her lips together and Harry grabbed her around the hips and reared back.

Kara squealed as Harry filled her with his throbbing length. It pumped between her nubile young thighs, working in and out of her with fluid fury. Harry pumped his length into her, riding her and Kara moaned.

"Feels so good," Kara moaned as Harry pinned her arms down and arched his cock back. He rammed into her and this caused an explosion of amazing sensations to blast through her mind .Her eyes lit up but she managed to hold onto it.

Harry gripped Karen around the hips and plunged his stone hard cock into her dripping hot cunt from behind. The blonde's pussy wrapped around him and he hammered into her. Karen grabbed onto the edge of her desk and felt his hands run all over her body. She was feeling the increased pleasure and attention go to her breasts.

"Mine…more…mine," Karen panted as Harry hammered into her, sliding his rock hard cock between her.

"Yes, this is what you've always wanted," Harry grunted to her as he rammed into her pulsing center.

Karen was scratching the side of her desk, panted as her pussy was soaked. She felt the office floor crack beneath her as the desk was about to collapse with the combined force of this. Harry managed to slow the destruction of her desk with magic. Harry kept hammering into her.

"Yes…you own me…fuck me," Karen panted.

"Yes, I do own you," Harry growled as he bit on her ear lobe and he slid in and out of her.

"RAO YES!" Kara panted as her tight center milked his probing penis as it slammed into her. Her hips lifted up and down, as he hammered into her. The blonde's panting escalated with Harry ramming himself into her. The blonde was really getting a workout as her pussy stretched out.

He emptied and filled her dripping cunt, with Harry continuing to pick up the pace. The blonde's legs tightened around him and he grabbed them, running his lengths down on her sexy legs. The blonde's panting escalated as he raised up and jammed himself into her, her tightness wrapping him.

Karen was on her hands and knees, with Harry hammering her tight cunt over and over again. He filled and emptied her with a few epic thrusts. The blonde's moans escalated to a new level as Harry kept up the pace. Their sexual organs were a blur as Harry kept drilling into her tight pussy and he sped up a heavier pace.

Harry picked up a more amazing pace and he sent his cock into her center, her pussy tightening around her and he plunged deeper into her.

"Oh, more, more, more, please, more," Karen panted as Harry lifted his cock and slammed into her a few more times.

Kara was being pounded hard into the desk and there were a several strokes hammering into her tightening cunt. The blonde's eyes closed as Harry picked herself up and hammered with her tightening pussy. His balls slapped into her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

After some time, both versions of Harry reached their climax and both blondes were screaming out loud. Harry grabbed Karen's tits and drilled into her from behind. The blonde was moaning and bucking her hips around him.

"More, deeper, more, deeper, further!" Karen begged him as she felt his length go in and out of her, the blonde felt his balls slap against him.

"Cumming, so close."

Karen was about to be pumped in a dose of his amazing love and she tightened herself around him as he gave a few more passes as his cock slammed into her tightness. His balls clenched and he exploded.

Both felt amazing, along with Kara, but it was just beginning.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry rested with one Kryptonian draped over one side of him and the other blonde Kryptonian draped over the other side of him. The room was in ruins but a few repairing smells could fixed that up. Kara and Karen snuggled into his chest, this felt so right.

"So, are you going to give serious thought about my proposal?" Harry asked to her.

"After that performance, I'll give a serious thought to any proposal," Karen replied with a smile as Harry pulled the woman closer into his chest.

"Careful Karen, that's a dangerous thought," Harry told her as he kissed her on her forehead.

"And one that's worth it," Karen concluded as an afterthought as Harry's arms wrapped even more tightly around her as she rested against him. The trio basked in the afterglow of what happened.

X-X-X

"Shaw thinks that he can really outmaneuver me. As long as I've been around, I have learned all of the tricks and it is more than he could ever hope to learn in his miserable existence."

That was the statement that was given by a woman who stood in the shadows and faced Emma Frost. And what a woman she was.

She was tall with black hair that was dark as night. She had dark and alluring eyes, along with an elegant nose and cheekbones. Her lips were full and red, delicious and caused the stirrings of desire for many men, although for most, it was a danger to touch her. Her black top contained a pair of large breasts that were extremely solid and real despite their large size. Her outfit curved down to reveal a flat and toned stomach with a belly button that was to die for. Her curved hips were down next, to show a firm ass and long legs. Her legs were smooth and delicious, the things that fantasies were made of. People would not be able to run their hands down them enough. She was dressed in a black corset and thigh high boots, that showed off her amazing body.

She was Selene, the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club.

"And another Luthor….I've been dealing with them and their games for generations, amusing as it might be," Selene remarked as she faced Emma. The White Queen and the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club locked eyes onto each other. "And they think that they could maneuver us out."

"They have given themselves that high impression of their talents, yes," Emma agreed and Selene clucked her tongue a little bit, scarcely believing that anyone could be so blissfully naïve although given some of the company they were with inside the Hellfire Club, it was hardly a shock that these fools could display anything but the naivety that they did.

Selene had built an empire for his return, she was not about to allow a bunch of power hungry fools who didn't measure up to destabilize that.

"Their resources have been signed over to you, because they foolishly believed that you gave yourself to them in exchange for it," Selene said.

Emma smiled, a little bit of mind control was pretty good. The male members of the Hellfire Club, who would soon be gone, were weak willed even though they prided themselves of being survival of the fittest.

"And Charles Xavier has foolishly thrown away this resource for a peon," Selene added, she had seen the X-Men and had reports about them but they had underwhelmed her especially without Har-Rell's leadership. Ororo Munroe was doing the best she could but Xavier was grooming Summers, which she felt was much like grooming a werewolf.

She knew that there were plenty of fools out there, as her contacts within the Xavier Institute have told her many times. The X-Men was an idea that had potential although the man was an idealist who was trying to make something that did not work, work completely. Often to a comical degree of failure.

"Black Queen, are you certain about this plan?"

Selene returned around and saw a woman dressed in tight leather. She had dark hair, although not as dark as Selene's. She had blazing eyes although they were hidden behind a pair of goggles, along with high cheek bones and pursing lips. She smiled as her massive breasts were hidden behind a black top that wrapped even tighter around her than ever before. Her legs were amazing and her shapely rear looked like a treat wrapped in these really tight pants that she wore.

"Tessa…it will work….you know what we have been planning," Selene told her as she stepped forward and placed her hand on the hair of her dutiful pet, soon to be Har-Rell's dutiful pet.

"Yes, I know what you've been planning," Tessa said with a nod of her head.

"And with our eyes and ears in the house of Luthor, the Osborn-Luthor empire might be crumbling any day now," Emma concluded as she smiled.

"I wouldn't count them out quite let, Luthors can be annoyingly versatile," Selene stated, although the same was true with the Osborns as well. They were like cockroaches that no matter what, they could not be exterminated. The dark haired woman stepped back. "You are in bed with Har-Rell already."

"Not completely but I have had friendly conversations with him," Emma commented to Selene. "He knows of us."

"Would you think any differently?" Selene asked as she gave Emma a questioning look at her lack of faith and both of them kept staring each other down. Both women kept their eyes locked upon each other as their hearts started to thump against the edge of their ribcage.

"No," Emma stated, she knew better than to even consider that Har-Rell was anything but the best. Especially around Selene because she was fanatical towards him. "Do you wish me to set up a meeting?"

Selena smiled as nodded. It was time for her to meet him for the first time from Har-Rell's perspective.

X-X-X

"Gentlemen, I thank you for coming."

Sebastian Shaw, the Black King of the Hellfire Club, stood in the background. He was a man who looked much younger than he actually was. His dark hair was tied back behind him and he wore a black suit along with gloves.

Another individual who stood there in the background was Lionel Luthor, casual and crisp. He had been offered tea from Shaw's aide, but naturally he refused. He did not drink anything that he did not have personally prepared or prepared for his supervision.

There was a third man who sat there in the shadows, large and in charge as he held his cane in his hand and stood from the shadows. There was a set of nearly glowing eyes in the shadows and a smile his face, as his dark skinned hand clutched around the cane.

"This better be worth my time," a fourth figure remarked in a garbled voice.

"We shouldn't stand separately, but we should work together," the dark skinned man in the shadows commented.

"Your agenda does not fit my master plan," the garbled voice stated.

"I think you might find yourself disagreeing in due time," the figure in the shadows commented briskly but then again, he was going against the unknown. Given that he was the Kingpin of Crime, he understood that there were going to be some people who needed to be discreet but he did not necessary like it any more than the next person.

"You might disagree," Lionel agreed as he turned himself into the shadow. "Like it or not, Norman's….mental condition is something that concerns all of us but he is a valuable mind and has valuable resources that will be more able to be in the hands of another."

"Yes….I know Osborn," The Master Planner stated, it was hard to keep his tone neutral although the voice modulation too care of a lot of it. He was trying to keep his mind rather even and calm despite everything although he was this close to losing all sense of himself. "I know him….and I understand what has to be done with him."

"Yes…it's good that we're on the same page," Shaw remarked, he and his two associates in the background were the only ones to drink the tea. There was a few seconds where he kept drinking it a little bit and he lifted the tea up to his drink. He sipped the tea down and his eyes glowed with malice intentions as his heart hammered across the side of his chest.

He ignored it, for now.

"We need to stand together against Norman and other threats….he's going overboard with this mad gambit against mutants," Lionel offered to them all. "And it's causing him to slip."

"They might be different but they fit a certain purpose," the Kingpin commented to himself. He actually was fond of the battles between the super powered crowd, because he was able to engineer certain outcomes for his own benefit. Insurance was a profitable business and the Kingpin did not know it.

"And then there is this Star Child."

"Nothing but a fanatical cult trying to move around a false idol."

"Yes, well there are enough people who observe it to believe it is real," another man in the shadows next to Shaw stated as he took the tea that Shaw's aide had given him. "Thank you, Tessa."

"Yes, Jason," another man stated next to him as he sipped the tea that had been offered to him. He smiled, trusting at Shaw's aide. "But, you have to believe, that there is something to be considered with him. He might be dangerous based upon his reputation and it is something that the Hellfire Club must deal with. We run everything, no Star Child does."

Lionel smiled, he was intrigued by this situation and he was also intrigued about the internal games of the Hellfire Club. He placed his hand on desk and watched them drink their tea.

"I could not have not said it better myself, Donald," Shaw commented to the man as he twisted his attention away. He sipped the tea once more and looked as if he was pondering. There was a second where his mind was off of the situation and then he returned back to the matter at hand. "This Star Child, he promotes many followers, even if I feel that he's a myth. We will find out who prostituted this myth and we'll take actions."

The Master Planner had been silent, he knew that they were trying to coerce him into doing something but he was not going to play this game. He remained extremely silent as he blinked in an even pattern.

"What do you think about this?" Kingpin asked.

"I think that you are foolish by reaching for the stars when you should keep your feet firmly on the ground," Master Planner offered in a scathing tone of voice. "I'm a more practical individual and you are chasing these flights of fancy."

"No flights of fancy," Shaw commented as he was trying to keep himself extremely calm although paranoia went through his mind. "And Selene….we have what we need from her."

"She's not going to be one that will be easy to take out," Lionel remarked as he clenched his hand and smiled.

"Be that as it may, she's a part of our chess board and a wild card, and she'll find out that no one is bigger than the Hellfire Club," Shaw said nastily. Her and Emma, both of them had their own games but Shaw was going to show them who their master was.

"It appears that you cannot get your own house in line, Shaw," The Kingpin remarked to him.

Shaw shook his head, an angry glint in his eyes. "Believe me, I've got everything in line. You should worry about your own empire crumbling around you."

"I was going to suggest the same thing of you," Kingpin stated, despite the gang war going on around him, and the unfortunate and repeated interference of Daredevil, he had everything completely and utterly under control.

"Gentlemen, we're getting off topic," Lionel warned them.

"Of course," Shaw remarked and the group had some more things to talk about.

Tessa smiled in the shadows as she stepped back.

All went according to their plan.

* * *

"So, this arrived today," Lana told Harry as the two of them sat in Lana's office at RAO. The redhead turned towards her boss. "It is from the Church."

Lana suspected that Harry did not need much more information after she said the Church, in fact, he got all of the information that he needed from her. The redhead woman smiled as she placed a hand upon the top of her head and waited for Harry to respond. His green eyes had mirth dancing in them and Lana was rather curious to see what he had up his sleeve. The redhead waited.

"The Church of Enlightenment….well they're being very direct," Harry commented to her as he read over the paper.

"Really, you have ties to the Church?" Lana asked Harry, in a surprised tone of voice.

"Oh, do you know something about the Church?" Harry asked, with a curious tone as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Lana was quick to answer the question, a smile crossing her face.

"Not particularly…..although I know enough about the Church based on what I've read, it's quite the cult," Lana offered and sure enough she knew a little bit more about the church as it was. The redhead kept her gaze on Harry. "It's quite the cult, made of all females and that's just…."

"Well that's amazing," Harry remarked to her and Lana nodded. "And they want to meet me….the leader of the church wants to meet me."

At first, it appeared to be Lilandra but not everything was what it seemed for Harry. His green eyes danced with some mischief as he pondered his situation at hand. His green eyes fixed upon the information and the request for the meeting. There was a lot of what he wondered about it but the more he learned about the Board of Directors, the deeper it seemed. Harry was intrigued and he decided one thing.

"I guess I've got some time to kill," Harry stated but he was going to come to some kind of conclusion. "Unless you need my help here."

"No, Harry, it's fine, I'm just overseeing the latest project that you wanted to get off of the ground," Lana told him as she waved her hand. "You know the one that you're talking about."

"All too well," Harry remarked to the redhead and he crossed his hands. "Don't work too hard Lana."

"Well, if I need to work overtime, I know you can afford it," Lana commented and Harry smiled.

Harry thought that this little project of his would revolutionize energy consumption although he was sure that he would get a visit with Nick Fury who would question everything that happened.

"To the Church?" Kara asked as she stood outside in the lobby with Amara and Kitty.

"Yes, to the Church," Harry agreed.

It was time to meet the person who founded the church.

Amara smiled in spite herself, it was time for Harry to get the full Selene experience, for better or for worse.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**

September 12th and 13th 2013 Written; October 24th 2013 Published.


	22. Checkmate Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Two: Checkmate Part Two.**

The facial expression on the face of Harry Potter was that of calm, cool, and collected individual. He awaited his arrival at the Church with a smile crossing his face. Amara, Kitty, and Kara were with him. He naturally could have arrived straight away but there was a part of him that wanted the anticipation to build in the back of their minds.

He had a pretty good hunch who was behind all of this and he didn't need to tap into Amara's mind to find out that information. His emerald eyes shined brightly as he made his way towards the building, a smile across his face. The Church looked mundane on the outside but it was what took place on the inside that was the true measure of it's worth. The principles of the church…..well Harry wondered if they took things a bit too far sometimes but he not about to complain about a bunch of attractive women worshiping him as a god. He might have when he was younger and foolish but now that he was older and more mature, he enjoyed the pleasures of female flesh.

He was so glad his teenage years were mostly over. Whoever said that high school was the best years of his life, he wanted to shoot. Not to death because he actually wanted them to suffer a little bit.

"Wow, it's….wow," Kitty remarked as they entered the church, the doors pushing open. They saw the symbols all over the walls and stopped to see the statue of Harry. "Well…it's mostly accurate."

Amara raised an eyebrow with a smile crossing her face. "Mostly?"

"The nose is off center," Kitty offered which caused Kara to laugh and she looked it over, analyzing it casually.

"Well, it kind of is," Kara agreed and Harry placed a hand on his hip and scanned it carefully with his eyes.

It did look kind of off center, they were right. His green eyes remained locked on the statue that was standing before him, the haughty expression on it's face staring back at him. He would have to arrange to have some changes made to it pretty soon but that could wait until the future.

"I'm glad you can make it."

Harry turned towards her and he saw her in the shadows. Amara's tension grew a tiny bit but Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Selene, the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, I should have known," Harry said to the woman who stood in the shadows.

Selene smiled at him as she stepped forward. He was as she remembered, although their initial meeting had not happened from his perspective yet, but it had happened from hers. "Yes, Har-Rell, I expected you to put the pieces together in due time. There have been circumstances that have prevented us from meeting thus far. Although you do know the White Queen quite well."

"Yep, I know Emma," Harry agreed with her.

' _And you know her daughters really well,'_ Kitty commented in an amused tone of voice, as she recalled what Harry shared with her from the party a few weeks previously.

"Yes, you've been acquainted but we have a problem….."

"Shaw is planning a coup to oust you and Emma from the Club and take control of all of the resources for himself," Harry recited to her and Emma in a bored tone.

"So, you've done your homework yet again," Emma commented after an awkward pause, raising her eyebrow.

"I should have expected that he would find out," Selene remarked to Emma with very little surprise in her voice, the tone of her voice indicating that she was actually quite pleased with this. And naturally, she saw Shaw's poor attempts in getting things done for what it was. He'd become sloppy or perhaps he was just became arrogant despite decades of playing this game.

Shaw might had been at this game for decades but Selene had been at it for centuries. She was far more adept to playing this game and it was time for Shaw to get a very painful lesson of who the master was.

"As we speak, steps are being taken to make Shaw suffers for what he's done," Selene stated to Harry.

Perhaps Harry was reading this woman all wrong but she looked like she believed that Shaw committed treason to the highest degree. At least that's what he interpreted in the back of his mind. He could be wrong, although he somehow doubted the fact that he was wrong.

Emma surveyed the situation herself and noted that Jean Grey, or the Phoenix rather, did not come with Harry on this trip. Which might be for the best, as the entire Church might have a meltdown at the fact that their two worshiped icons were here in the Church at the same time. Still, as much as that thought amused the White Queen, she had other things to think about.

"We do have another problem," Emma told Harry and he motioned for her to continue. The White Queen took this as her opening to do so. "It has to do with Lionel Luthor."

"Luthor?" Harry asked, if he recalled correctly, the Luthors ran a business out of the Midwest, in the Kansas area if he was not mistaken.

"Yes, the Luthors," Selene confirmed to him.

"So, we have a problem with someone else, what else is new?" Kitty asked Selene and the Black Queen turned towards her, amused by the girl's boldness. She would serve her savior well.

"Yeah, it's just another Friday for us," Amara remarked as she turned and addressed Selene.

"Princess, it is good to see you are in optimal health," Selene stated to her and she noticed that she was on the arm of Har-Rell. It was as it should be. Any other man would be inadequate for Nova-Roma royalty. "Tell me, how is your father?"

"He is fine, although he has taken ill recently," Amara answered with a respectful bow.

"Well, it'd be a shame if anything happened to him," Selene remarked to Amara in a calm and crisp tone of voice.

Amara nodded, she was a bit intimidated being in the presence of the ageless woman who had founded Nova-Roma along with the mysterious young man who appeared to have been resurrected in the form of Harry or perhaps vice versa. Never the less, she stood there before the infamous Selene.

"I believe we have business to discuss," Selene told Harry.

"Lead the way," Harry offered her, this woman fascinated him, sure she produced a cold exterior to most but he could see devotion in her eyes for one person.

Kitty and Kara exchanged a smile. If all went to plan, there would be a few more women added to Harry's collection after this day.

* * *

 

Sebastian Shaw thought that while the foolish women were wasting their time in pursuit of the Star Child, he would plot their demise. The Black King of the Hellfire Club sought one thing and that was power. Anyone who was in his way, well they were an obstacle to obtaining that power and he sought to have them eliminated.

His mouth curled in a devilish sneer as he pondered what he would do next. His heart hammered a steady beat within his chest. There was a second where he paused and tried to figure out where Emma had gone. She had ignored his summons, which made him feel disrespected. She would learn her place in due time.

"Do you really think that you have them on a leash, Sebastian?"

Shaw turned towards a woman in the shadows. She was dressed in elegant clothes, made of silk that wrapped around her sizable bust, and she had dark hair. She was not of sound mind but then again few people were in this day and age. She had her fingernails painted in red. The tight fabric of her garments stretched around her and She finished her outfit off with knee high black leather boots.

"My dear, I know that I have them on a leash," Shaw stated in a firm voice.

"Then….you must be made aware of a few certain truths," the woman remarked as malice danced through her violent eyes.

"Bella, my dear…."

She shook her head, a smile crossing her face.

"My sisters and I, we were personally recruited by the Black Queen and you….you amuse us," this woman commented. "Did you honestly think that you could measure up to a god like the one that's going to take this club over and remake it in his image?"

"I….I doubt very much that you know what you're talking about," Shaw grunted but he felt some heart burn coming on. He put it off to just a really bad case of indigestion as his mind worked over the possibilities of what this woman was saying.

He had control, he was the Black King, therefore control was something that he lived and breathed. His mind tried to push through the pain and process certain points. His breathing, labored as it was, was still fairly firm and quite solid. He closed his hands together and tried to focus a steady glare at the woman.

"I hope you are well, Shaw," Bella commented in a falsely sweet voice.

She could sense the agony he was in, mistaking his symptoms for what he assumed was indigestion but most people could be justifying animals. It would only get worse from there, first would be the desire to throw up ones lungs. It was a poison designed to mimic an extremely violent case of the flu, created by her niece.

"I'll be fine," Shaw remarked, he had weathered much worse storms than a bad bout of indigestion and a woman dressed in green and red, with short dark hair entered the room. She offered Shaw a note to look over. "Thank you, Annabelle."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Shaw," she stated as she turned around and exited the room down the hallway.

When she was out of range, she shifted, becoming intangible then phased through the wall.

 _Shaw still hasn't picked up the fact that one of his assistants has been taken an all paid vacation to the Carribean,'_ she thought to Harry.

' _And that his aide poisoned his tea,'_ he thought back.' _Good job, M'gann, I doubt that even Selene knew that you were there.'_

' _I managed to copy all of the files that you need, there's enough illegal information on here to get Shaw thrown away for a long time,'_ M'gann informed him.

' _And his company's will be dirt cheap and ripe for the taking,'_ Emma jumped in. _'And for the record…no, dear, I had no idea it was you. Your acting was impeccable….you should really consider making it a profession.'_

' _Well maybe,'_ M'gann commented, trying not to sound too pleased with herself.

' _Thanks Emma, you've inflated her head,'_ Harry thought to her through the three way that they were on now.

' _Nothing wrong with a little ego, it shows people that we should not be trifled with,'_ Emma thought to Harry through the link although she was amused by his frustration.

Harry shook his head as M'gann waited for her cue. There were still a lot of problems to yet to be resolved involving the Hellfire Club.

 _So….you were an actual physical party for this….for longer than we thought,'_ Emma thought, she was torn between amusement and frustration. _She let very little slip by her so it annoyed her that she'd missed this. 'People were slipping this confidential information to us, I wondered….I thought….but I guess that now we have our answer.'_

Harry Potter was someone who Emma thought was the most valuable resource in the world and actually had been helping them with the coup all along. Then again, he had been known to take steps that the other heroes wouldn't because they feared that it would compromise their morals. They were foolish, self-righteous, and really needed to be taken down a peg.

Of course, this was only phase one of a bigger plan and Emma recalled all of the pieces that went together. So far everything was coming together smoothly.

' _I know, Osborn….who they're all conspiring against,'_ Harry thought. He had a few of his stores of Sentinels destroyed and if he recalled correctly, Osborn was always hanging onto the edge of sanity. He was constantly walking the tightrope between sanity and insanity.

All he needed was the right nudge to send him spiraling off and he would land with a sickening thud.

* * *

 

Norman Osborn's eyes were narrowed due to his fury and his hands clutched together as he pondered his lot in life. His actions in the past were beginning to catch up with him and he could smell a conspiracy against him a mile away. He was completely out of his mind and he felt the need to accomplish much more to fester through his mind. His eyes flooded with intentions of absolute violence. There was a few seconds where he paused.

' _They don't know what I'm trying to do,'_ Osborn thought.

The Board of Directors pulled his funding as of today and thus the MRD might be put down before it could get going. He knew that this was a power play by Lionel, he did not care one way or another about mutants. All he cared about was accomplishing his own goals and succeeding in his business. Osborn's eyes flashed with greater malice and he cracked his knuckles as he kept thinking about what would happen next.

They were fools that had no idea what Osborn was going to do next and they did not understand his genius. His eyes continued to fill with malice.

He knew of the Hellfire Club as well and they were an increasing problem.

' _They don't understand,'_ Osborn thought. _'They don't respect my power but they will….they will fear my power.'_

That was the thought that pounded through Norman Osborn's mind, power was what he needed, power that he wanted. His heart thumped against his chest as he felt the remaining traces of the goblin formula course through his veins. It was an extremely powerful formula, and it caused his mind to be opened to new degrees.

There was a knock on the door and Osborn got up to his feet. His hair, still not intact, would be pulled out if he had it. The man strode to the door and jerked it open.

He came face to face with a short man carrying a gun.

"So….it's down to this, no style, none whatsoever," Osborn whispered as he stared down at the gun, there was no expression of fear in his eyes.

An Osborn did not back down, an Osborn did not beg, an Osborn went after everything that they could one step at a time.

"Pull the trigger now, see what happens," Osborn commented with malice, encouraging the man to do so.

"Are you begging me to put you out of your misery?" the man asked.

Osborn felt anger flicker his mind. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear, I don't beg."

"Well, you made a deal with that creature a few weeks ago, so you must be pretty desperate," the short man commented but Osborn grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm.

"You should have pulled the trigger whilst you had the opportunity," Osborn told him with a grin crossing over his face. "Hesitation does not become you, it doesn't become anyone."

Osborn grabbed the man by the head and tossed him halfway across the hallway. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch. His neck snapping on impact due to the awkward nature of his landing.

"You're not going….you're not going to defeat me, ever," Osborn remarked as he rocked back and forth, a crazed look in his eyes.

Lionel, the Hellfire Club, the Kingpin, this Master Planner, and then there was the Star Child….all of them were conspiring to take him down. Malice and madness flickered through his eyes as he turned around.

' _It's ready,'_ Osborn thought to himself.

He had fooled everyone into thinking the Goblin persona was a split personality but he had managed to pull the wool over everyone's eyes.

He felt the formula pumping through his veins and he placed his hand on his face. His skin was burning off and he felt the green scaly flesh underneath it. He smiled as he felt his skin become rough. It could not be pierced by any metal in the world, he was completely invulnerable to any attack. His grin continued to widen across his mouth and he kept looking at himself in the mirror.

The goblin within was coming out to play, although the line between the goblin and Osborn was rather blurred.

"OSBORN….OPEN UP!"

Norman Osborn heard the pitter patter of SHIELD agents outside his office and he crossed his arms. His smile wide as he placed his hand onto his chin, malice flickering through his eyes. His voice was slick and sadistic and there was a threatening undercurrent to his tone.

"I hear you knocking, but you can't come in!" Osborn yelled in a sadistic tone of voice and there was a few seconds where he waited for it.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

Osborn reached towards a secret switch underneath his desk and revealed a panel. He had a glider, along with a small arsenal stashed there. His grin widened over his face as he lit up a Pumpkin Bomb.

He pressed the side of it and threw it into the air.

He blew up his office as his mind snapped completely. His eyes widening as he saw the fire and brimstone. A few of the Agents of SHIELD had been taken out in the explosion as chucks of the wall exploded outwards towards them.

If he could not control his legacy, then he would destroy it.

"Osborn, have you lost your mind?!"

"No, it's clearer than it's ever been!" Osborn shouted as he held two Pumpkin Bombs and hurled them with supreme fury.

The pumpkin bombs hurled towards them and the SHIELD agents had to scatter as the bombs hit the ground, exploding with a fury that had to be seen to be believed. Osborn's eyes continued to flicker with a deeper malice as he pushed forward.

More pumpkin bombs where thrown as he mounted his glider. The SHIELD agents had protective gear but no gear was going to protect them for long against the power of the Green Goblin. He held up a sonic toad in his hand and hurled it towards his enemies.

"Boom, goes the dynamite!" the Green Goblin called as he flicked the toad out of his hand.

The toad landed on the ground and started to hum. The Green Goblin turned on his glider and smashed out the window as an explosion of blood and guts transpired behind him.

' _Now….revenge….on the Hellfire Club,'_ the Green Goblin growled.

He knew where they were holed up or rather Osborn did.

* * *

 

"It's very similar to a carefully orchestrated game of chess," Emma concluded as she placed her hand on her chin and a smile crossed her face. Harry stood next to her, along with Selene, as he raised an eyebrow towards her. "But I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know."

"Hardly," Amara remarked as she joined the group, with Kitty and Kara standing behind him. There were a few smiles on the faces of the girls.

"Harry's pretty much been taking control of your little club since he first learned of it, although it's been slower going then most of his projects," Kitty offered.

"Well than it should make the inevitable a much easier transition," Emma added, pleased to see that there would be a lot less problems then she believed. Shaw and his associates would be a bit of a problem but it wasn't a problem that they couldn't handle.

"I'm sure it will be," Harry commented in a light tone of voice as he heard a whirling from above.

Kara heard it as well as she frowned, at this point she turned towards Harry and tugged on his sleeve. Harry turned towards her and looked up into the air as he saw the sinister whirling in the air. His heart started to beat into his chest as he saw what was in front of him.

"It's the Green Goblin," Harry breathed as he turned around.

"GLAD TO SEE YOU REMEMBER ME!"

' _Has Osborn lost his mind?'_ Emma thought as she saw him circling them on his glider.

' _Yes, yes he has,'_ Harry remarked dryly.

The recent failures of Norman Osborn caused him to embrace his inner goblin without any shame. It appeared that whatever medication he was on, if any, it had failed big time. Or his doctor was nothing but a quack. Osborn continued to circle them on the hang glider.

' _I'll take care of this,'_ Harry thought, he was not in the mood to deal with this Goblin bullshit.

He closed his eyes and focused on the Green Goblin. With someone like Osborn, there was more to it to then what met the eyes. The emerald eyed wizard shot up in the air faster than a speeding bullet.

Osborn turned around, his skin had mutated to the point where he did not even need a costume. Without some kind of grounding internal force like an X-Gene, magical powers, or alien biology, the goblin formula could mess with him big time.

"First the Club burns, then the Kingpin, then the Master Planner, but first I'll go for you, STAR CHILD!" Osborn yelled as he hurled two pumpkin bombs at Harry.

Harry closed his hands and turned them into paper airplanes but this left him open for an attack from a sonic toad that Osborn threw at him. The Goblin's malice escalated to new levels.

"Worship the Star Child, you should worship me!" Osborn yelled as he hurled pumpkin bombs at the side of the Church.

Kara shot into the air and used her heat vision to take out the bombs before they could hit the edge of the Church and defile Har-Rell's legacy.

Selene stared down the Green Goblin with contempt, he wanted to play in the big leagues now, well she was going to oblige him. She calculated the plan and then once it was in her mind, she fired the most potent magical spell that she could think of.

The spell, which was capable of blowing men into bloody chunks that could not even be identified by their mothers, hit the Green Goblin with a force of a feather.

"Baby, I'm immune to magic!" Green Goblin cheered with a smile crossing his face. He lifted up the pumpkin bombs and hurled them towards the ground with a vicious fury.

"SCATTER!" Harry called out and he tried to block everything that he could, transfiguring some, helping Kara to use her heat vision to take others out.

"That should have worked," Selene said in agitation as she spotted the Pryde girl rushing her way up the steps.

She was not about to hold back against her enemies and she vowed that when she had a chance, Osborn would suffer for trying to blow up the Church. His end would be drawn out and extremely painful.

"So, who wants some of this?" Green Goblin asked, his green skin a sickening color, his muscles bulging, and his suit hanging on by mere threads. It was horrifying to think that one would see the Green Goblin in all of his glory if he shifted a little bit more.

Kitty phased through the wall across from the Goblin and rocked on the ledge. She jumped onto his glider but he back handed her like she was an insect.

Kara zoomed in and caught Kitty in her arms and guided her to the ground.

Harry twisted his wrists and a series of flaming spikes shot up towards the Green Goblin.

"Yeah, buddy, there's no kill like overkill but magic can't kill me!" The Green Goblin yelled as the flaming spikes soured over his head.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Harry remarked to the Goblin and the spikes changed direction, aimed at the Goblin's glider and blew it out from underneath him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

' _Well that wasn't very nice,'_ Lily commented from afar. _'He called your mothers a bitch, so I guess you're going to have to kick his arse even harder, Harry.'_

' _Naturally,'_ Harry thought to her, half in amusement, as he took his punishment upon the Glider.

The Green Goblin was not out of tricks and he started to laugh.

"That's….that's not good," Amara commented as she placed her hands on her head and the Princess of Nova-Roma wondered what he was so amused about.

"No, it's not," Harry remarked as he wondered what was so funny.

Sure enough the Green Goblin was going to tell him, for better or for worse.

"The looks on your face, oh glorious," The Green Goblin commented to him as his smile widened around his face. "You don't know….you don't know that no matter what….YOU….CAN'T….WIN!"

"Oh, yes we can," Harry commented as he zoomed off in the other direction.

"Yeah, you see he runs and…."

Harry flew all the way around the world at super speed and raised one hand in the air. His hand was about ready to nail the Green Goblin in the face at the fullest force. He reared back and with an explosive punch he nailed him extremely hard with the full brunt of his power. There was a solid smack as he flew head over heels.

The Green Goblin tried to take them out once again but his guidance system on the glider had been damaged and instead of flying, it hurled pumpkin bombs.

It hurled pumpkin bombs at him and the Goblin's eyes widened. There was only one word that passed through his lips.

"Fuck."

A loud explosion resounded over the harbor as the glider and the goblin both appeared to crash into the ocean.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The explosions heightened to a new degree and the Green Goblin was gone.

Harry wasn't going to except this at face value and he moved to search for the Green Goblin. Even if it was the bloody remains of his body, he still wanted to find him.

* * *

 

"No word on him?" Kitty asked Harry, her voice filled with exasperation.

"No, I've searched the shore for a while, the Goblin either sunk to the bottom or he survived his little explosion," Harry informed her as he placed a hand on the top of his head.

And naturally given that there was no body, Harry was going under the assumption that the Green Goblin survived and would come back to plague him another day. It was just the way that things like that went.

"Well, I can't say things went that well but they could have gone worse," Kitty remarked to him.

"Yes, Ms. Pryde, what matters is the church is still intact," Emma commented to her as she walked into the front lobby of the Church. Kara and Amara were off elsewhere. Kara had been a big help for the search. "Shaw's signatures are on this paper. It's amazing what fever induced delirium will bring a person to."

"There won't anyone who would contest this, will they?" Harry asked to Emma and she shook her head.

"No, although Shaw's brat might make an attempt, pitiful it is," Emma stated, thinking about the younger Shaw. "But it would be amusing; any attempt that he might take to deal with you would be like trying to use spitballs to take down a battleship. That's if he can pry himself away from his boy toy long enough to notice."

Harry got the message loud and clear but it was in the interest of full disclosure that he knew everything that he had to go up against. It was just something that came with the territory.

"So…the Hellfire Club is getting restructured," Harry remarked.

"Yes, now that you're here, it is going to achieve is intended purpose, those other leeches were only sucked in so we could easily get our hands on their resources," Emma offered him.

Harry got a full view of her delicious body. Her large breasts nearly threatened to spill out of the white skintight corset that wrapped around her body. Her super tight shorts that molded around her tight ass like a second skin and she had legs to die for, with thigh high white boots and gloves. Emma saw him looking and a brief smile flickered over her face as she straddled his hips as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"So previously, we had a little encounter, that barely scratched the surface of what we wanted to do," Emma commented as she continued to press up against him. She placed her hands on the small of his back as he sat against one of the benches against a wall.

Harry had a feeling that they were about to do something extremely unholy in a holy and sacred place and he had no real problems with that. The smile crossing her face even wider as she grinded herself up against him.

"So are you ready?" Emma asked to him.

A grin split his face as he pulled the woman in closer to him. He ran his hands through her blonde hair as he kissed her on the lips.

His lips were pressed firmly upon hers as Emma lost herself in the sensations of his tongue going over her lip. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the woman, pulling her body into his. She barely could register that he had transported her off into a bedroom.

Emma enjoyed the sensations of his tongue working into her mouth and also he explored her body every step of the way.

Harry meanwhile enjoyed the sensations of her mature body, her full and healthy breasts, her flat stomach, and supple ass. He really enjoyed feeling and exploring her sensational assets. His smile heightened further as he ran his hands over every single inch of her nubile body.

Emma deepened the kiss and she ran her hands down his spine, working her hands all over his body and were a few seconds where both of them kept going at it with the kiss which got deeper, deeper, yet.

"It's time," Emma breathed as she laid back on the bed and Harry worked his magic on her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Emma's eyes closed shot as Harry's hands molded her breasts as he pulled her shirt off. Her bare breasts were exposed to him and she felt the cool air blow across her nipples. Said nipples hardened as Harry placed his mouth against one of her sensitive buds.

There was a sighing as Harry worked his mouth around her hardened nipple and kept licking her. Emma pushed her nipple into his mouth as he sucked on her bud and the woman's breathing got even completely more labored. Harry was amazingly sucking on her nipple as he licked around her. His mouth worked her over.

"More Harry, more," Emma panted hungrily as Harry placed his mouth around her and ran his fingers down her body. Her stomach was skimmed with his fingers and the woman felt the heightened pleasure.

Harry stuck his fingers into her dripping hot pussy after he exposed it for the view. He moved his fingers in and out of her, in a twisting motion. The blonde lifted her hips up and Harry grunted as he passed his probing fingers into her.

"Yes," Emma moaned lustfully as she felt the heat rise from her as his fingers worked their amazing magic within her molten core.

"You want more, don't you?" Harry asked her and Emma nodded her head, biting down on her lip from the pleasure.

Harry obliged her with a few more thrusts into her. She brought her hips up to his fingers and he continued to probe into her, her juices trickling down as he brought more of them deep into her body.

"Yes," Emma panted even more deeply as Harry probed his fingers into her tight pussy.

His fingers buried deeper into her dripping quim and Harry smiled as he felt her body. She was a supreme example of womanly perfection.

"Let me please you," Emma remarked as her breasts were bared, her full and firm breasts. She pressed them together against his cock. "Not as good as Karen Starr's I'm sure but….I do try."

"No, they're pretty good," Harry grunted as her tit flesh wrapped around his shaft. "They're fucking fantastic!"

Emma's grin widened as she pushed her breasts up and down his shaft, rubbing his member between them. Harry hung onto her breasts and pumped his cock between the valley in her nipples. The woman's moans got heavier as Harry continued his hammering of her breasts.

The White Queen of the Hellfire Club was working up a sweat as Harry slid his cock in and out of her breasts, with her licking and slurping his member. Her lips wrapped around him tightly as she gave his head a nice little kiss and he kept hammering her large flesh globes.

"Damn it Harry, harder," Emma panted as she felt his length slide in and out between her breasts. The blonde bounced up and down on her hips and slurped on his cock.

Emma was taking verbal cues from his mind at what he liked and that was bringing him even more pleasure. Her breasts encased around his throbbing length this was a feeling and she reached down to play with her pussy. The blonde's eyes closed as the pleasure rushed through her being.

' _My children got this before I did….they will be spanked later for this,'_ Emma thought to him as the twenty eight year old sexy mutant rubbed her tits around the throbbing length at the man she saved herself for.

"Damn, Emma, so fucking close, babe," Harry grunted as her jugs wrapped around his pulsing length.

"Do it, Har-Rell," Emma breathed as she licked her lips around his throbbing length. "Cum for me, darling."

"Yes, I'll….I'll do it," Harry grunted as she licked up and down the slit of his penis. The blonde's working around him was causing him to become unbearable.

The pressure in his loins burst with an explosive fury and his cum splattered her face, cheeks, forehead, and breasts. He kept pumping between her tits and there was a loud grunt.

"Yes, give me more," Emma panted as she bathed in his seed. Several spurts shot her in the face and the tits. Everything rolled down her and there was a few seconds where she gave a breathy moan.

Emma slid back, her legs spread, nothing but her boots and gloves on but that added to the erotic appeal. Her smooth shaven cunt was exposed for him.

Seductively, Emma scraped her god's cum off of her breasts and slurped it down with a dirty expression through her eyes. She lifted her hips.

"Come and get it," Emma breathed.

Harry hovered over her dripping wet pussy and rubbed his cock head against the slit of her. Her nipples hardened as he kept working over her center. The woman's breathing got even more intense and ragged. He worked himself between her legs as she tried to take him inside her.

"Harry, I can't handle the wait," Emma whined.

"Are you sure you can handle this cock?" Harry asked as he pinned her arms down to the ground and dragged his bulging cock over her dripping slit.

"I need you in me," Emma remarked as she wrapped her sensual legs over his waist.

"Yes, I can see that," Harry commented, teasing her arousal.

Emma thought that Harry not being inside her was pretty much legalized torture. His bulging cock rubbed against her center and the green eyes of Harry filled with teasing desire. There was a second where he gripped her thighs.

Harry plunged his pole into her and Emma's walls stretched for him.

"You're so fucking tight," Harry grunted to her.

"Yes, saved for you, the only man worthy for me," Emma groaned as his throbbing length entered her.

Emma's eyes closed as Harry placed his hands on her breasts and pushed up as he slammed into her. Her walls wrapped around him as the green eyed wizard kept plunging into her tightness. The breathing of the woman got even more intense.

Harry speared her tight center as he kept working into her. Her young hips worked up and Harry grabbed her tits.

Emma's eyes closed tight as Harry kept up the steady pace, working over her pussy with more thrusts into her. The woman lifted her hips for him and his length as it kept drilling inside her. The woman's tightness enveloped him as he kept up the assault on her tight pussy.

"More Harry, more love," Emma panted.

She decided after a while to switch the play.

Harry allowed Emma to roll him over and she straddled him, her dripping and battered pussy over him.

Emma looked at him with a sultry smile and slammed herself down onto his throbbing prick. Her tightness enveloped him and Harry buried himself deeper into her.

"Oh, this is better than any wet dream," Emma mewled as she drilled her pussy into his throbbing length.

"Been thinking about me at night," Harry grunted as he sat up and buried his face in her breasts, motorboarding them.

"Yes!" Emma yelled as she felt an orgasm rock her body.

Her eyes closed as she tried to reconcile everything that was going through her mind. Her heart thundered over her chest with a thump, thump, thump.

"More, faster," Emma grunted as he pumped into her.

She bounced up and down upon him, having the time of her life. Her thighs were going to be sore after this was done and her mind was going to be driven to mush.

Her orgasm enhanced thoughts were this as he kept drilling into her. Her pussy soaked his prick for another powerful climax.

Harry was a machine, he was not about to stop, not even for a second. And that was the way that Emma liked it. She did not want him to soften in her tight cunt. No, she wanted to experience everything, the entire package.

Her walls wrapped around him even more tightly and Harry grabbed her hips, spearing up into her. This explosive fury nearly wrecked her body and Harry grabbed her breast around with his hand.

"Getting close," Emma whimpered as she hung onto him.

There was never a second chance to make a first impression but Harry was doing a hell of a job of his first impression on her body. His cock kept passing between her walls, seeking out more of her heat. She tightened around his prick and stroked him up and down, swaying her hips down his body.

Another explosive orgasm from Emma and her walls tightened around him.

She milked his invading prick, using every trick in the book she could remember.

Harry grunted as her lovely walls wrapped around him. He could have sworn that she shifted into a more hardened form, perhaps a diamond. She felt even more tightened around him and she shifted halfway around it, although she hugged his penis even more tightly. It was a force that would have reduced the penis of another man to mush.

"Cumming," Harry grunted.

Emma had another orgasm at the thought of Harry's length working into her and spraying his fluids into her tightened chambers.

A hard thrust and Emma was rattled there were a few heavy spurts of cum that sprayed into her body. Her walls tightened around him even tighter.

Emma pulled off but then she turned around, on her hands and knees, presented to him.

Harry smiled as he prepared to take the plunge, the night was young after all.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Emma Frost felt the most amazing sensations ever as Harry gave her a good working over. The woman lay dazed on the bed, her arms folded over the top of her head and a smile crossing her face as drool dripped from the side of her mouth. The blonde's breathing heightened even more as Harry pulled away from her.

"She experienced something that few women would only dream about."

Harry turned around and Selene stood there, her arms folded and a smile crossing her mouth. The dark haired woman watched him.

"I'm certain that you'll be up for a meeting," Selene remarked as her eyes trailed hungrily down his naked form. "We have much to discuss before we get down to the main event however."

Harry saw the burning eyes on this hot women up him, she was a vision of sin, and Harry knew that she was endeared to him and him alone.

"I believe it's prudent if we continue this meeting in a different setting," Selene remarked to Harry.

Harry's smile widened. "Lead the way, my dear."

Selene took Harry around the arm, he was wearing nothing and she was not wearing much else. The two of them had much to discuss and then they would share something even more amazing.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

This Chapter Was Written On September 14th and 15th 2013, published on October 31st 2013.


	23. Takeover

**Chapter Twenty Three: Takeover.**

Personally Selene thought that this meeting was long overdue, although it was a bother getting their schedules to line up. Now that she had Har-Rell here, she was going to make up for some lost time. She had waited a long time for her lover to turn back up.

It was amusing that he did not know why she had this obsession with him and it would be unwise to do so if she wanted the timeline to remain stable. At least that's the thought that resounded through Selene's mind. Harry sat across from her at the table.

"Business before pleasure, I understand that the King of Nova-Roma offered you an agreement," Selene remarked as Harry smiled back at her.

"He must have taken leave of his senses due to his illness," Harry told her, he had been wondering for a long time why the King of Nova-Roma would have handed such a thing to him. As enticing as the offer was, there had to be an ulterior motive. And Harry had a feeling that he was about to find out the reason thanks to the glint that passed through Selene's eyes.

"The King of Nova-Roma is not ill," Selene informed him crisply and Harry waited patiently for her to clarify that statement. The Black Queen of the Hellfire Club continued to gaze at him calmly, as if she was unaffected by the news that she was about to give him. "He's dying."

Harry thought that it was a good thing Amara was not inside the room with them because it would be a horrible way for her to hear this news, considering how casually Selene just delivered it. He figured that he would have to break this news to her.

"And the King does not want his daughter to know," Selene remarked in a honest voice, perhaps the most honest statement that she said in years.

She knew that her beloved had a keen sense of detecting "BS" so she would have to be rather careful not to set off that particular detector in the back of his mind. His eyes remained fixed on her, practically scanning the woman for any signs of deceit. She knew that if he picked up anything out of the ordinary, it would be the end of her. The woman's smile widened as he continued to watch her closely.

She had forgotten out hard it was to stare him down. Selene had no reason to ever lie to him, but others, that was a different matter entirely.

"It seems like we have quite a past, although I haven't experienced it yet," Harry remarked to her and she nodded.

"There are some things you don't want to know about my past, your future, but there are other elements which you will find quite desirable," Selene told him and she offered a part of a sigh. "But we are getting off of the topic at hand."

"Yes, we are," Harry remarked to her. "The King of Nova-Roma….you seem to know a lot about this."

"Well….whilst it was not by my direct hand, there are people in Nova-Roma who know their role and knew of your eventual coming," Selene remarked to him and Harry inclined his head with a nod as he motioned for her to continue. So she did. "The King was wise not to try anything foolishly noble; otherwise he would have been disgraced as well as killed."

Selene acted mournful for a second.

"And he was an adequate ruler, albeit a figurehead for the true power behind the throne," Selene remarked to him. "Most of the citizens of Nova-Roma are females and they are at your disposal. The Princess is just the beginning and she has served you well."

"Quite well," Harry remarked as he caught a whiff of her enticing scent and it was driving him to the brink of madness. His emerald green eyes locked onto her blazing brown ones.

Selene knew that this moment was coming, all she had to do was wait for the right moment to come along and she would pick up where she left off. She had spent her existence building this empire for him, making sure to encourage his legends in as many corners of the world as possible.

There were other civilizations, some of them made entirely of women, who had legends of the prowess of the Star Child.

Yet, she knew that his prowess was more then mere legend, they were a reality. The two soon to be lovers made their way to their destination after a long walk that allowed them to talk.

"If you wish changes for these chambers, just say so," Selene told Harry and the wizard smiled as he kept his eyes on the woman as he backed her into the bedroom.

Harry turned around as he scanned the inside of the bed chambers, his eyes going up and down and his hand on the side of his shoulder. He saw the soft carpets and a large bed that had room for at least a dozen people, if not more. Of course with magic, that could be expanded to several times its normal size without any issue whatsoever that was one thing Harry could to recall with picture perfect clarity.

The curtains were made of the most exquisite material possible and Selene watched Harry, waiting for his appraisal of the bed chambers.

"It's fit for royalty," Harry commented and the woman smiled at him as she gently eased him down onto the bed.

"It's fit for a god," she corrected him as her hands rested on his thighs as she kneeled before him. "Which we can all agree that you are."

Harry smiled in spite himself as her hands worked on unbuckling his pants and her eyes burned with lustful desire.

The emerald eyed enchanter figured that he was going to experience heaven in a matter of moments and he scooted back to enjoy the ride as it happened. Her hands gently stroked him through the fabric of his boxers and now the real fun was about to begin.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Selene's hand located his length and a smile crossed her face. There was a grin that crossed over her face and it got wider as she started to stroke his amazing length in her hand .She clasped around him.

"Amazing as always," Selene cooed as she used her tongue around the head of him and the woman kissed the tip of him.

She wrapped her lips around him and licked around his slit, using her tongue to stimulate him.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the pleasure as her mouth wrapped around his throbbing length as it pulsed into her mouth. The woman closed her eyes and Harry could sense her pleasure matched his.

"Selene," Harry grunted as this hot woman sucked his cock.

She wrapped her lips around him, fondling his balls. The only one she could enjoy sexual pleasure without killing was before the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club.

Her mouth popped around his throbbing length as she pumped his length into her mouth. Her hand cupped his balls and she stroked him amazingly. Harry grunted as her lips stimulated his skin and her hands worked around him, cupping his balls. The woman closed her eyes tightly and gave him the extreme amount of pleasure. There was a second where she went down on him harder.

Harry stood back and enjoyed the ride. Her mouth was a tasty delight and she continued to work over his throbbing balls. She squeezed and massaged him, the woman's smile widened.

This was most amazing, the taste and he removed her corset top, pushing it down and revealing her generous sized breasts. Harry used his palms to rub them and he continued to give her more stimulation.

Selene mumbled as his cock went into her mouth and she slurped his length for everything that it was worth, his balls slapping against her chin as he buried himself into her mouth. Her lips tightened around his mouth and he kept pumping into her.

Harry grabbed her around the face and brought his length into her tighten mouth, sending it down her throat. Her eyes were flowing with so much determination as he worked her clothes off of her. He ran his hands down every single bit of her body. There was an explosion of pleasure that coursed through her body as there was a sense of deep moaning that escalated through her body.

Selene's mouth tightened deeper around his pole as she slammed his mouth around his length. His hands found her dripping wet snatch. His fingers probed inside her.

' _So good…better….then I remembered….excellent,'_ Selene remarked with spurts of lust.

Harry grunted as she pulled off of his prick.

Selene smiled as it was rock hard beneath her and she shoved him back onto the bed. Her hands wrapped around his muscles and her pussy rubbed around his stone hard dick. The woman teased her hot tip around him.

"Yes," Harry moaned as Selene wrapped him around her.

Her pussy was wet and warm, as it tightened around him. The woman's eyes flooded with so much lust and desire that it could not be passed through her eyes. Her tightness enveloped his prick as she rose up and worked down onto him, rocking his length with her hips as they snugly wrapped around him.

Harry rested back, grabbing her luscious tits and sitting up to kiss them, sucking on her nipples. She rode up and slammed down onto his amazing rod.

Selene hung onto him and was riding him.

"Keep it up, this pussy's mine," Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts.

"Yes," Selene gave with a lustful moan as she worked her center around him. His length probed into her as she squeezed him and grabbed his shaft, bouncing up and down onto him, stroking his length as it wrapped between her. The woman allowed herself to rock up and down on him. Her cunt squeezed him harder.

Super hot and super moist, it was an amazing sensation to feel her wrapped around him. She was a woman, with sensual curves and lustful desires. Said things were burning through her eyes as Selene bit down on her red lips as the pleasures.

She was waiting for Harry to lead the dance and sure enough, he turned her around. Selene was on the bed and Harry pulled out of her.

"Well, you're still very wet," Harry grunted as he rubbed his tip over her dripping wet pussy, feeling the pleasure.

"Yes, for you, inside me," Selene panted as she dragged her legs down him. Her strong thighs locked onto his hips and he prepared to push into her.

His length stroked the inside of her lips, dripping with arousal from him. Harry grabbed her around the shoulders and he gripped her breasts, about to press down into her pussy. The woman's eyes closed as Harry was about to probe the insides of her. Her pussy pushed up to meet his length inside her and Harry grabbed her around the shoulders.

Then he pushed all the way into her.

"Damn," Harry grunted as he pumped his length into her tight pussy. The woman pushed herself up towards him, meeting his thrusts. He was buried deep into this woman.

Emma appeared at the door, she was viewed with quite an erotic situation. Harry buried himself into Selene and pounded into her tight twat.

"And that's a delicious sight," Emma remarked as she watched Harry bury himself into the Black Queen. She stripped off her clothes to reveal her hot body, large breasts, flat stomach, delicious ass, and long legs.

"So glad you approve," a second Harry remarked as he went behind Emma.

Emma's eyes closed around as she spun around to kiss him on the lips. His hands groped her tits and he pumped into her from behind. Her center was punished with a throbbing length as he hammered into her tight cunt.

Harry's hands explored the breasts of Emma as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club was moaning extremely deeply, feeling his probing length going into her. His length throbbed into her tightness and Harry slammed his balls against her.

Emma moaned as he pushed her onto the bed. His hammering thrusts worked her pussy, manipulating her center. She took him into her tight core.

Selene watched her colleague get pounded, it got her extremely hotter. Her hands wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Indulge me, Har-Rell," Selene breathed as his mouth worked on her breasts, nipping and licking them. His hands cupped her and her pussy dampened at the thought of him burying even deeper into her. His length pushed in and out of her. Her tightening pussy continued to wrap around his invading tool. She pushed up and Selene breathed heavily.

Harry picked up a steadier pace, his throbbing length burying into her tight cunt. The emerald eyed enchanter used his throbbing length to push into her center. Selene's moaning was really amazing as he pushed himself into her. He hammered her cunt with the throbbing length as she pushed herself up towards him. His length buried into her.

Selene came so hard and her body shuddered with amazing pleasure.

Emma came extremely pleasurable as Harry's balls slapped her bottom. His cock had found another hole and Emma's eyes widened.

"Yes, my White Queen, you like my cock up my ass, don't you?" Harry whispered to her.

"Yes," Emma whimpered as he hammered into her tight ass from behind.

Selene's clear cum lubricated his cock and allowed him to invade her center, his length pulsing between her hips. Her hips rose up and then fell down, with his length hammering into her center. The woman's breathing escalated and he hammered into her tightness. The woman's pussy wrapped around him and Harry pushed into her as she milked his length with each passing thrust.

"Keep going," Selene encouraged him, working her hips up against him. Her legs tightened around him as he pushed into her. His cock pushed into her center and the woman's eyes clamped shut. She bit down on her lip and he hammered into her.

Harry grabbed her breasts and he pushed into her, seeking her pulsing heat with his length and there was a few seconds where he buried herself into her. The woman's walls kept working around her, and her heightening pleasure was beyond all measure. He hammered in between her thighs.

Selene hung onto him, stroke by stroke as her tightness milked him. She wanted his cum swimming around inside her, injected into her body.

"Fill me, my lover," Selene said as she smashed her lips onto his with a kiss and shoved her tongue down his throat. Her walls wrapped around him.

Harry took the encouragement of her walls wrapping around him and her walls tightened around him. The woman's eyes closed and she rocked back onto him, sending his probing length into her warm and wet womanhood.

Emma grunted as she took more of his cock down into her tightening ass. She closed her eyes and there was a few seconds. His cock buried between her ass and he hammered into her tight ass, hammering her tightening hole with a few more thrusts. There were some deep lustful moans as Harry kept hammering into her and her ass took more of him into her.

Harry pushed down into Selene and hammered her. His loins tightened and they were about to explode. He wanted to bring her to one greater orgasm as his throbbing length kept hammering into her wet center and his balls clenched tightly as he hammered into her tight pussy.

His balls tightened and he exploded into her with spurts of cum that painted her walls white.

Harry came down but the night was still young and his cock re-hardened in no time.

Selene smiled as she prepared herself to take another round, that's the way she liked it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Norman Osborn had fared far better than this but he had also suffered far worse as well. But he was an Osborn, he was a survivor, and he was someone who could never be counted out.

A newspaper was thrown down in front of his face that talked about the manhunt for Norman Osborn. His skin still had a green tint to it but he was not full on Goblin, at least not yet.

"It appears that your skin finally matches your mind, Mr. Osborn," a crisp and monotone voice stated from the shadows.

Osborn's eyes struggled to adjust to the light, although his frustration of being taken down by the Star Child was obvious. He wanted to wrap his hands around his throat and choke the life from him, yes that would feel good. It would feel good for him to dominate the Star Child. He had no question about it in his mind at all, if it wasn't for the Star Child, he would have succeeded with his goals.

"I see we have a common….annoyance."

"I demand you show yourself!" Osborn yelled as he was not in the mood for games. Norman Osborn finally summoned the strength to stand up although his knees threatened to buckle due to the pain. It took a while for the Goblin Formula to heal him. Getting almost blown to smithereens was not pleasant but it proved how strong the healing factor offered by the Goblin Formula was.

A hand reached out and injected something into Osborn's arm causing his pupils to dilate. Then his body turned back into what passed for human and he felt his scalp tingling, reaching up he touched the top of his head. He had his hair back.

"What did you do?" Osborn demanded. While he was happy to have his trademark hairstyle back in all of its glory. He knew there was bound to be strings attached, there was always a price, now he just had to figure out what that price was.

"I did what all of your money and resources failed to do," the man remarked as he stepped out of the shadows to face him. "My name is Milton Fine."

Osborn had heard of Fine before naturally, he was a man who did his homework. Fine had all these credentials and also had a lot of criticism towards both the Osborns and the Luthors. He was on the edge of his nerves and he fixed his eyes on Fine.

"You cured me of the Goblin formula," Osborn breathed to him.

"No, I stabilized the Goblin formula so the transformation can be controlled, it is a formula that is of great interest to certain governments in the world, not just ours," Fine told him.

"What do you mean, Latveria and Doom?" Osborn asked him, he would not be surprised if Doom wanted to get his hands on the Goblin Formula.

"No, it's not something that close to home," Fine informed him as he turned around and faced the wall. Osborn saw that they were in an abandoned warehouse, that was near enough to the docks where he fell. At least that's what he figured as he landed in the drink during that time.

"You mean it's….I knew it."

Fine smiled. "The Star Child is the advanced invasion force from a planet known as Krypton, a war-mongering planet that would enslave all humanity. He is here to steal all of your women and make them slaves to his passions, as well as taking all of your resources and blowing up the planet after he's accumulated all of the knowledge from the planet."

Osborn figured that the Star Child was a danger to all humanity and the proof was staring him in the face in all of its damning glory. He could not….well it was extremely interesting to see the look that flickered across his face at this moment.

"And his father was worse, a dictator, and his only competition was the benevolent hero, General Zod," Fine told him. "He selflessly sacrificed himself, losing his body and being exiled to a torment worse than death."

Osborn's eyes glowed as they narrowed for a second. If he was hoping to get sympathy than Norman Osborn was the wrong person to milk that from.

"You're another survivor from that planet," Osborn concluded.

Fine kept his eyes on Osborn, he knew that it was a calculating risk to use this one for his plans but if it paid off, with the goblin formula already enhancing his human shell, giving an immunity against magic, it would be a vital asset. He had to play this one rather carefully.

"I'm not him," Fine told him crisply and Osborn's gaze held a great deal of skepticism that heightened further as Fine stared him down. Osborn kept his glare locked on the man before him.

"That remains to be seen," Osborn concluded after a few seconds.

Deception was the name of the game in the Osborn-Luthor family, they excelled in trying to deceive each other. The way Norman and Lionel dealt with their parents was a perfect example of that fact. The insurance money was a great foundation for their empire and it allowed them to expand to even greater heights than ever before.

Perhaps he would be able to use Fine and whatever game he was playing to his own advantage.

"Yes, well seeing is believing and I wish to extend the hand of friendship to you, to ensure that we are on the same page," Fine told him and Osborn's head inclined towards him. There was a second where both of them locked their eyes upon each other.

There was a certain amount of calculation that passed through both of their eyes.

"You could save the world, if you trust me."

The glint in Norman Osborn's eyes was full of nastiness and lacked a fair amount of trust. He decided to inform Fine of a very real problem due to this.

"Trust is for weak idiots who don't know how the world really works," Osborn informed him and there was a second where Fine's eyes narrowed in angry at these words. "But I'm willing to listen to a business proposal."

"That stabilizer only lasts seventy two hours then the effects of your mutation will return even worse then before," Fine remarked to him casually, pleased that he had Norman Osborn over a barrel.

"Then you will tell me how to make more," Osborn demanded causing a smug look to form on Fine's face.

"You're in no position to make demands," Fine told him.

Osborn blamed Lionel, Shaw, the Star Child, and everyone else for this but he would make Fine think that he was the vulnerable one.

And then when the time was right, Norman Osborn would take his role as the master of the world. He would save the world and all would kneel in their thanks before the might of Norman Osborn.

* * *

 

"I will warn you right now Harry, many of them have been at this school for a couple of years, as a result….they've been told the stories of your greatness from a very young age," Emma told him as she lead him into the Massachusetts Academy for Girls.

Kara, Laura, and Wanda tagged along with Harry for this trip, the other girls still attended Bayville. These three, along with M'gann, went to school at the Shining Light Academy. Unlike at Xavier's, regular classes where actually taught there alongside learning how to use their powers. Although Harry figured that they might want to try college in a year or so.

"Hello, Harry," Regan said with a flirty smile on her face and enticing look in her eyes as she watched them arrive.

"Regan," Emma told her with a smile on her face. Emma had the misfortune of working with the young girl's father as part of the Hellfire Club. Although now like Shaw, he was no longer a problem.

"Hey, Regan, what can I do for you?" Harry asked although Laura's smile indicated that she thought that might be a dangerous question and Harry agreed.

"There is much that you could do for me," Regan responded with a smile as she looked at the other three.

"Candy bar?" Kara asked to her sweetly as she pulled it out of her bag.

Regan blinked, that seemed rather random.

"It's made of caramel," Kara told her in a knowing tone of voice which caused Regan's face to cross with a tiny bit of discomfort, something that amused Kara.

Emma was not going to lie; the expression that flickered across Regan's face….it was extremely amusing. As was the entire story of the party, although she was a bit upset with the girl putting herself in such a dangerous situation.

"Miss Frost I…"

A tall Asian girl with dark hair and eyes entered. She wore a black jacket, along with a black top that wrapped around her decent sized bust, around a C-Cup or sized breasts. Her stomach was flat and toned, along with a tight pair of blue jeans that fit around her body quite nicely, Harry noticed. She looked towards him with amazing eyes as her attire was modest enough by the standards of teenage girls, yet showed him enough where he could get a hint of what she was all about without X-Ray.

"You're….you're him," she breathed to Harry, as she was caught off guard.

She had never been up close and personal to the Star Child like this nor was she expecting to be any time soon. Her dark brown eyes blinked in shock.

"Yes, I'm him, well it depends on who you think he is?" Harry asked her, a smile crossing his face and the young female nervously tried to get her bearings.

"I mean….you're him, the Star Child….wow….I mean it's a pleasure to meet you," she stammered as she took a step towards him and offered her hand, wondering if she was being a bit too forward.

Then again, given the rumors of what some of the other members of this school wanted to do to the Star Child. She probably wasn't being forward enough.

"Sorry, I couldn't be at the party, I mean, I was sick but if I offended you in any way, just tell me," the girl remarked to him.

"It's fine," Harry commented in amusement, but then again, he was not the only one that was amused. "Although I think that an introduction would be in order, Miss?"

"Right, Nico Minoru," she remarked to him and she looked towards the others.

"Laura Kinney, Wanda Maximoff, and Kara Potter," Harry told them her and there was another pair of eyes that were looking at him from around the corner.

Harry was not about to say anything, but Emma was not going to exhibit the same degree of tact. Her eyes flashed around the corner, amusement in them.

"Karolina, don't be a stranger, come out and greet Harry," Emma told the woman and Karolina walked out.

She was a tall girl with exquisite blonde hair that framed her sensual face and amazing curves like the rest of the women. She wore a silver t-shirt that stretched around her top, along with the hints of a toned stomach. Black pants wrapped around her as she stood to face Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, great one," Karolina told him in an awed voice, as she practically bowed before him.

"Likewise, and please call me Harry," Harry remarked and he took her by the hand and placed a slight kiss on it. Not wanting Nico to feel left out, he kissed her on the hand as well. "So, how did you two ladies come to the Massachusetts Academy?"

"We were part of a group…of runaways that we ran afoul of HYDRA," Nico remarked as she placed her hand on the side of her face. "They struck a deal with our parents….."

Harry could tell that this was going to be a tough subject to breech and he kept his eyes locked on her. He gave her an encouraging nod and a smile which was appreciated and Nico was able to continue after a while.

"Their parents were part of a secret organization that were on the wrong side of the law," Emma told the group.

"Yes, most of the group….well most of us were killed….we're two of the three survivors remaining from the group," Nico commented to them as she smiled. "Although you did manage to stomp HYDRA down….but the rest of our team…."

"Sorry," Harry told them.

"No, they knew the risks, you can't fault yourself for them," Karolina commented to them as she watched him with interest. She appreciated those of both sexes, though her tastes tended mostly towards females, there was only one male that ever caught her interest and that was the Star Child.

"You've done some amazing things and I'm sure if you gave a lecture here….you'd have everyone hanging on your world," Nico remarked.

' _The mass amount of drooling and ass kissing that every girl seems to do here, makes me wonder how they able to learn anything here without drowning in it,'_ Laura remarked.

"So, I was wondering….if I could ask you a favor," Nico questioned him

"Of course," Harry told her, he was not one to turn down a pretty girl, no matter what the circumstances.

"I wanted….I wish for you to teach me about my powers….they conflicted with my beliefs at first but now I'm willing to learn them," Nico commented to him.

She had a religious conflict with the powers at first but now she was willing to learn them since she shifted her loyalties to the Church of Enlightenment. In some ways, she had been born again.

"I'd be delighted to teach you anything you want to know," Harry told her and she smiled.

Arrangements to that effect would need to be made later.

"Come on Harry, I'll take you on a tour of the school," Regan remarked, recovering from her brush with Kara.

"Trying to get into his good graces and eventually his pants, I see," Wanda whispered to Laura and both girls nodded in amusement.

* * *

 

Lois sat at the desk, busy day as always, although she was extremely amused by the news that Graydon Creed got a huge smack on the wrist. His Friends of Humanity group had been illegal and not for the reasons that one might thought it would be, no it was illegal due to the fact it had already been copyrighted by someone else. After all that group did to humans and mutants alike to promote their demented crusade, well Lois wasn't going to waste precious oxygen feeling sorry for any of them.

She did suspect that there was going to be some kind of retribution and people like that would always be around. There were always bastards like that and as much as Lois hoped that they all heard the last of Creed and his loud mouth.

"Billionaire industrialist Norman Osborn has been declared to be missing after an incident where government officials tried to arrest him for supposed misconduct and crimes he committed as the criminal known as the Green Goblin," the office radio commented. "Osborn is considered extremely dangerous and should be approached under any means."

' _Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious,'_ Lois thought.

"LANE I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE IN SEVEN POINT NINE SECONDS!"

Lois heard the docile tones of J. Jonah Jameson and she wondered what the jolly one wanted now. She made her way into the office, nearly running into Betty.

"Sorry, Betty," Lois told her in an apologetic tone.

"That's fine, when Mr. Jameson bellows, people normally jump," Betty told her, waving off Lois's apologies as the woman scrambled, nearly tripping over her feet to the office.

Lois was there in about fifteen seconds and Jameson leaned back across the desk.

"You bellowed, Jonah?" Lois remarked in a calm voice.

"Don't give me that smug tone, Lane, I'm wondering if there's a conflict of interest regarding the story your working on," Jameson stated to her and Lois raised an eyebrow. The jolly one decided to elaborate. "The Star Child story….your latest account of him seems lacking in certain details.

"Well he's not one to stick around for long, he is faster than a speeding bullet," Lois remarked to him and Jameson shook his head.

"That sounds like something out of a cheesy comic book," Jameson grumbled. "And Parker's hasn't been able to get me any photos involving him that haven't been blurred to holy hell."

"I thought you wanted photos, photos of Spider-Man," Lois replied in a pitch perfect imitation of Jameson's tone.

Said imitation either flew over his head or he chose to ignore said imitation.

"Lane….the Star Child….there's no doubt in my mind that he may be on the side of good, although there's the mysterious part of his origins that the readers are eating up," Jameson remarked. "You're a diverse reporter, you need to expand your horizons past the box that you've put yourself in.

"Right….so the Creed story….?"

"Unless you have documented proof beyond a mysterious letter that person sent you, that was vague as hell, I can't print it," Jameson said. He was willing to go head to head with Creed over the mutants issue and the Friends of Humanity, or rather the group formally known as the Friends of Humanity, had tried to lean on him to print their drivel.

Jameson refused to bend, he didn't give into threats, that was just how J. Jonah Jameson worked, he was no one's puppet.

"I want you to focus on this gang war that's happening," Jameson told her and Lois raised her eyebrow.

"Gang war?" Lois asked.

"Don't you read the paper you work for Lane?" Jameson asked her but he shook his head. "Silvermane, Silvio Manfredi whatever you want to call him. Is finally getting out of prison after fifteen years behind bars. Fifteen years after the Kingpin took his empire and got him sent up the river."

Lois blinked for a second. She heard rumors about Manfredi and read enough about him through the archives. If one read enough between the lines, they realized that he was running his criminal empire from behind bars.

The man would be pushing the north side of seventy by now although that could make him even more dangerous.

"Kingpin, Manfredi….."

"And the Master Planner, we don't know what his deal is," Jameson told her.

"Off hand, I think that he might have some kind of master plan," Lois commented to him.

"If you want to tell jokes Lane, I'll have you demoted to the funny papers!" Jameson said in a stiff tone and Lois clammed up immediately. "Anyway, I want you and Parker to get some dirt on it because the web head might be in the middle of it, hell the web head might be the winner of the entire gang war for all I know! I always knew that costumed nuisance was trouble. And getting photos of Spider-Man is Parker's specialty!"

Lois made like a bobble head, she was more than used to her boss's rants about Spider-Man.

"So, get going Lane!" Jameson bellowed.

Lois got going, looking rather frazzled.

"Jameson's sent you on a mission, hasn't he?"

Lois spun around towards Harry who stood in the doorway.

"Chloe's right, you do have a secret mission to give every girl in life a heart attack," Lois remarked to Harry a few seconds after she regained her bearings.

"I aim to please," Harry commented with a bow and Lois's face twisted into a slight smile in spite of herself. There was one statement that came out of her mouth.

"I see," Lois told him and Harry remarked to her in an equal intense tone.

"Yes, you saw," Harry agreed to Lois as he leaned back against the wall and kept his smile locked onto her. "So, we're still on for Saturday, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course, this time hopefully you won't get called to deal with an emergency in the middle of it," Lois told him and the smile crossing over his Harry's face, became even wider.

"You have my full and undivided attention for as long as you want," Harry told her, the truth was that he was interested in seeing what Lois could do. "Jameson's got you on the gang war case, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, suppose you don't have any pointers," Lois remarked to him.

"Don't get shot," Harry told her and Lois raised her eyebrow. The emerald eyed enchanter raised an eyebrow. "What, it's a practical suggestion!"

"Yes, I know," Lois told him, a smile crossing her face despite the situation. She thankfully carried a concealed weapon on her as Eddie Brock found out the hard way. "So have you been busy?"

"Just dealing with getting the Torch up and running properly," Harry told her. "Our little serial arsonist has been put on trial and…..it's going to be interesting to see how much he spills."

"We both know it was Creed who put him up to it," Lois said to him as she leaned against the wall as she heard voices from the other end of the hallway.

"Kassady's been caught…..killed thirty people in three years, it's a wonder that they didn't shoot him and make it look like an accident. He claims that Joker clown was talking to him in his head, telling him to do it."

"Well what do you expect from a slack jawed yokel named Cletus."

Harry blocked out the random office chatter in his mind, at least he did for now. He would get back to it at a later time.

It was now time to make the necessary arrangements for his time with Lois although everything was in order as it showed be.

* * *

 

"There's been some snags with the project but don't worry about it Harry, it's been smooth sailing," Lana told him. "I don't know about the time table…."

"Six months, a year, there's no worry, thankfully information hasn't leaked out to the press about it," Harry told Lana on the cellphone he had as he made his way towards his next destination. There was a smile that crossed his face. "If there's anything pressing, I'll call you. And no, I haven't forgotten about that dinner that I owe you."

"Well, our schedules haven't aligned, I've been busy, you've been busy, let's try in a couple of weeks, and see what happens," Lana told Harry.

"Sounds good for me," Harry remarked as he made his way up to Midtown where Chloe was waiting for him.

"You know in some ways, I'm going to miss the old Torch office," Chloe commented to him with a slight smile. "Say what you want about it, but it had some kind of charm."

"It wasn't going to last the distance we're going to take this," Harry told Chloe and the blonde's nodded in response of that statement.

"Yes, and it would be gone and turned into….well I don't know, after I left if I stuck to that legacy," Chloe remarked to him with a sigh. "But now, if I wanted to, I can keep it going long after I leave High School."

"Yes, the potential is great," Harry agreed.

It was very true, the Internet had an untapped level of potential that Harry wished to exploit to the highest heights. He could tell that Chloe had raw talent although it was wasted talking about football scores and school elections, the type of mindless, foolish fluff that teenagers ate up.

"Good job at cutting Creed off at the knees by the way," Chloe told Harry and the smile crossed his face.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Harry told Chloe with a smile but she was not fooled by it, not for a second in time.

"Yeah, Harry, pull the other one, please do," Chloe remarked to him but her smile could not be beaten by any means on Earth. "Seriously though, cutting him off like that, he's going to come after you…..of course he's already going to come after you based on what you are."

Chloe saw that there was a good chunk of the students who supported the Friends of Humanity movement, although she pretty much considered them to be band wagon hoppers.

"I know you'll do great," Harry remarked to her.

"And I know you've got Lois in your cross-hairs," Chloe said to Harry and he raised an eyebrow. The blonde smiled. "People have been trying to crack the Lois Lane formula for years, even I've had a lot of trouble doing it half of the time."

"Yeah, she's interesting but she has a lot of potential, just like you do," Harry commented as it appeared that he just missed Gwen, she had to leave early for her internship at Stark. "Well, here's my ideas, I'm sure you'll have a few of your own."

"I just might," Chloe told her boyfriend, staring him down. Guys like that came along….well actually there were no other guys like Harry.

People like him came around once in a lifetime, and that was a pretty apt description since he literally fell from the sky.

"I'll talk to you in a bit," Harry said as he tightened his arms around Chloe in a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips which she returned.

He had to get back to the school, although he wondered what he would have to do next. He pretty much had the Hellfire Club stabilized, although there were some associates that he'd have to deal with all too soon. The mysterious Kingpin was one of them, someone who Harry had his share of run ins with in the past and would continue to have them with in the future until he figured out who he really was.

One thing at a time, as Harry made his way to the school's entrance. Whilst he could port in, he wanted to set a good example.

"Harry, our newest resident just got here," Lara said to him.

"Right," Harry told here, smiling his thanks as he made his way down the hallway.

"HARRY!"

Alison stepped over and she threw her arms around him, with a smile. She pushed him against the wall and shoved her tongue down his throat with a burning kiss. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the young blonde as her mouth ravished his.

"I missed you," Alison remarked breathlessly as she pulled away and Harry smiled.

"I can see that."

"Not going back on tour until April, although my manager….I don't know what I'm going to do with him, some of the places that he wants me to go to, they're not exactly the nicest places in the world," Alison told him.

Harry thought he might have to do something about this, although he wondered if he wanted to go into the music business.

"You found the place okay," Harry said.

"No problems, got here, your directions was spot on," Alison said happily as she was pleased, even her idiot driver that the record company gave her managed to get to the place easily enough.

"I'll show you to your room," Harry told her as Alison smiled.

She wanted to get settled in for a little but, although she had some new outfits that she wanted to model for Harry. Although they wouldn't be something that she would wear on stage, it was perfectly good enough for her god's benefit.

Then she would give him a private concert and they'd be making some amazing music together.

* * *

 

"I don't think that we've been out here before."

Kara made this statement, it was amazing that they had been on the grounds for nearly three and a half months but they'd yet to see everything around it. She was wearing a dark wig, glasses, a blue shirt, red jacket, and jeans, with a CD player hooked on her belt.

"It's a wide open space," Kitty added, dressed in a black jean jacket, a white shirt, and tight leather pants, as Lockheed stood behind her. She kept a careful eye on the dragon to make sure it didn't run off and cause havoc.

"Perfect for training," Laura commented, as she was dressed all in black and she lifted her arms up to stretch.

"Figures someone sired from Logan would make that comment," Rogue remarked. She was dressed in a yellow jacket, a green top, and tight yellow pants along with boots. All of the parts of her costume hug the enticing curves that were developing on her body. She turned to Harry. "Well, you've developed an amazing piece of real estate, Sugah."

"He has," M'gann added, she was dressed in a blue top, with a jean jacket, and a black skirt, along with boots. She had her red hair tied back and she wore a pair of glasses.

"I think that instead of going indoors we can use this as combat training," Harry told them and Laura offered a smile to them.

"Great minds think alike," Laura confirmed.

"Or insane ones," Kitty chimed in but Kara smiled. "See, Kara agrees with me."

"I don't know, don't get me involved in this," Kara remarked as she leaned back and looked up in the sky.

It wasn't a bird or a plane or anything like that, she had no idea what it was.

Harry noticed it as well and there was a moderate explosion through the air.

"Of course something would happen," M'gann stated as she rushed forward. The rest of the girls were up at the school although it was easy to get a hold of them through telepathic communication. They did not want to bother Jean unless they had to, she was buried up to her ears in homework.

"It's some kind of vessel," Rogue commented as she strained and tried to look.

Harry smiled, if it was an alien craft, there would all kinds of people who would be here to take a look at it. SHIELD would be the least of their worries, there would be other forces.

' _So, are we dealing with the friendly kind of aliens or the unfriendly?'_ M'gann asked to them.

' _We won't know until the ship opens,'_ Harry told.

Harry stepped in front of the group of girls, although Laura looked about ready to lift her claws out and stab first if this something attacked her.

Kara meanwhile tried to look at the ship. She thought that it would be of Kryptonian make or something but she could not analyze it properly. The blonde's eyes followed the ship and she blinked, frustration mounting in her eyes as she did not recognize the vessel and what it was made of immediately.

The vessel popped open and Harry waited.

A tall female exited the vessel. Harry kept a close eye on her as she did; she did not have a stitch of clothing on her. She had long red hair that flowed wildly all the down past her ass. She had orange skin which made her extremely exotic looking to say the very least. Her beautiful face, with rosy red lips and glowing green eyes. He traveled down and she had a rather heavy set of breasts that were high and firm, with red nipples that beckoned to him. His eyes traveled down her firm stomach and her toned delicious ass. Her legs were pillars of delight and Harry's eyes locked around her center, smooth and shaven.

Harry was greeted by what appeared to be the wet dream of every sci-fi geek out there, an alien space babe.

She tried to speak but realized that they might not know the lingo.

Rushing forward, she locked onto the first person who might know the lingo and that was Harry. She had a smile on her face as she stepped forward.

Her arms locked around Harry's waist and she pulled him into a huge kiss.

Harry was momentarily stunned, although it was for a few fleeting seconds. He opened his mouth to allow her tongue to invade his mouth and wrapped his arms around her, exploring her body, with all of her tantalizing and delicious curves. Her tongue tangled with his as Harry roamed every inch of her body. His covered penis brushing against her entrance slightly.

The alien woman moaned lustfully into his kiss, getting the most out of it. She nibbled on his lip as she felt a bombardment of pheromones go through her body.

Her fingers skimmed the waistband of his pants.

"What….what the….what the hell is happening?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know, but it's really hot," Kitty remarked, before biting her lower lip to stifle a moan, as she saw Harry pin her against a tree.

It was quite unfortunate that they could not go much further than they did because a hovering orb showed up above them and it was not the welcome wagon.

With regret, the alien broke away from Harry.

Three more orbs showed up.

"You will surrender the prisoner, or face annihilation," a harsh force stated as the orb glowed to light.

Harry didn't like their tone, so he wasn't going to comply, as the alien looked at him.

"They are slavers," she told him. "They sold me and several others but I managed to escape."

Harry took out the orbs with fury as the alien watched him with wide eyes. His heat vision made quick work of them.

"That will not be the last, they will send others, you must warn your planet of the danger that they are in," she told him. "They work for the Kree empire."

Harry felt her still naked body press against him but somehow despite his blood rushing to other areas of his brain, he pressed on.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the alien as he led her inside, with Kitty, Laura, Rogue, Kara, and M'gann following.

The alien happily complied although it was hard to keep her wits about herself, she had a sudden urge to start the mating process. "I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

Written on September 16th and 17th 2013, Posted on November 4th 2013.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: Starfire.**

"This is the safest place on Earth," Harry told the young Princess and she nodded.

Kory folded her arms, she remembered her home, although it was not there anymore. The Kree destroyed it, a casualty of their ongoing war against the Skrulls. The young princess tried to keep a steady head and her mind calm.

"Are you certain that the Kree will not breech your security?" Kory asked him and Harry smiled as he moved over.

"I'm more worried about what they would do to the people of Earth," Harry told her but despite his worry, he managed to push himself forward. "Kara, why don't you take Kory to a room so she could rest?"

"Right," Kara remarked as she lead the princess away.

Harry, meanwhile, had problems. Those sentry orbs, he knew that they barely scratched the surface of what the Kree could do.

"Har-Rell, there's an incoming communication, do you want me…."

"Yes," Harry told Lara, he wanted it punched up so he could see what this was all about. His nerves twisted around his stomach.

"People of the Earth, be warned that we will not tolerate this act of aggression," a thunderous voice echoed as there was a long pause. Harry's hands placed on the back of his head as he waited for it. "You have one orbital cycle to hand her over."

Harry switched over to the frequency that locked onto SHIELD.

"Fury, we've got a problem," Harry commented lightly as he caused the eagle eyed director of SHIELD to jump up in surprise. He fixed his eye on Harry.

"How did you get this frequency?" Fury asked but Harry waved his hand, he was not in the mood to discuss something like this.

"That isn't important, Fury," Harry told him and Fury stared him down with fury dancing in his one eye. The two of them were silent before Harry spoke back up. "There is an alien invading force on their way here."

"How do…how do you know?" Fury demanded.

"Well the communication that came in might be a clue," Harry told him and sure enough it appeared that SHIELD was getting the same communication he just heard. He waited for the other shoe to drop with patience and Fury turned around for him.

"What did you do?" Fury asked.

Harry's tone and facial experiences immediately switched to the defensive. "Why do you assume that it's me who did anything?"

"Every time some crackpot alien invader comes after you, it's you who they have a mad on for, kid," Fury said gruffly.

Harry would conceded that Fury, maybe, had a point. Although he was not too fond of the accusations being thrown his way, he figured that he had to settle his nerves and calm down.

"It's not me, not this time…well at least not directly," Harry told him and Fury's eye flashed for a second towards him.

"Then who is it?" Fury demanded. There was a sense of demanding in his voice, he did not like the lack of the information that had been given to him.

"Well, it's alien slavers first of all, they kidnapped this princess of a race of aliens and she escaped," Harry informed Fury and the Commander of SHIELD stared him down. It looked as if he scarcely believed Harry's story but it was not Harry's problem whether or not he believed it. "You don't believe that she's telling the truth, do you?"

"You can never be too careful," Fury remarked in a gruff tone of voice.

When Harry Potter thought someone was being gloriously pessimistic, then there was a problem, at least that's what he thought. His green eyes narrowed as he kept his gaze locked onto that of Fury. The two of them pushed back and forth against each other, neither willing to yield to how stubborn the other was. It was an amazing contrast as neither was willing to concede the fact that the other might be wrong.

"You'll find that I have a keen sense of detecting bullshit, Fury," Harry told the Agent of SHIELD and there was a second where Fury looked towards him.

"I hope you're right, kid," Fury told him in a gruff voice and Harry's smile widened across his face.

"Have some faith Fury," Harry told to him but he paused. "If I was you though, I'd make sure SHIELD gets on the ball. In case I'm wrong, but even though I'm right, the Kree will be coming for their prisoner. They don't seem…."

"Did you say the Kree?"

Carol showed up and there was a nervous expression on her face at that statement. Harry raised an eyebrow as he faced the woman.

"Yes, I said the Kree," Harry confirmed to her and she became extremely flushed as Harry waited to confirm the statement to her.

"Of course you said the Kree," Carol told him as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Problems in the past with them?" Harry asked her and Carol nodded in agreement.

"Well….problems….that might be a bit of a stretch but I've had dealings with the Kree," Carol informed him and Harry waited for more information from her. "You know my powers and how I got them when I was on a mission with SWORD…."

"Yes, you mentioned that to me….you got your powers from an alien vessel," Harry told her and Carol nodded as she stood back, her arms folded.

"Well the vessel was of Kree origin, it's given me powers beyond my wildest dreams," Carol remarked and there was a humming.

There were alien vessels that both SHIELD and the Stronghold had picked up.

"We'll see how good those powers are, Carol," Harry told the woman and she nodded her head. "Because we're going to need them, all of them, as many as we can get."

"We're in agreement on that, Potter," Fury told him as his jaw was set and his eye locked onto those of the Star Child.

"I'm glad," Harry told Fury as he geared up for what was going to happen next.

Kitty popped her head in of the other room, her eyes wide.

"The scanner's going nuts," Kitty told him and Harry reached over, grabbing her by the hand.

"I know," Harry told her and smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "So….the Kree…well that's troublesome."

"Yes, it is," Lara agreed as she had to give Harry a crash course on everything that he needed to know, although there were a few vague mentions of the Kree during his training at the Fortress. "They're descended from a group of Kryptonians that were exiled centuries ago due to losing a civil war and have evolved differently since that time."

* * *

 

"So on a scale of about one to Armageddon, how bad are things looking?"

Iron Man, as always, got straight to the point. The Armored Avenger crossed his arms as he stepped a few inches forward. He was with Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Ms. Marvel, that was the group that represented the Avengers today.

They stood across from Arcane, Shadowcat, Rogue, Psylocke, Talon, and Kara….who had not decided on a codename yet, although for some reason, the name Flamebird appealed to her. She had no idea why it did, it just did.

Harry pondered this one for a second, he enjoyed leaving people in suspense or he would have had this situation not been so serious. He spit out his answer after a few seconds. "We're dealing with a situation that could mean the end of the world as we know it."

"So in other words, it's just another Tuesday," Hawkeye remarked casually, he was used to world ending situations by now.

Hulk, Wasp, and Mockingbird turned up.

"I take it that Ant Man didn't want to join us," Hawkeye remarked to Wasp.

Wasp shrugged, amused that Hank might not like that name, given that he did not consider himself a super hero due to his opposition to violence. Instead he thought of himself as some sort of Science Adventurer. "He's busy playing with his creepy robots."

"Well, we're going to have to deal without him and Cap is busy on another assignment, so I guess that the gang's all here," Iron Man said as he looked to Arcane. "How many of these ships did you say that are coming in?"

"I didn't say but I'll know in a minute," Harry told him in a firm tone of voice as he mentally interfaced with the AI systems. "Peve….Lara….anyone?"

"There's only one ship," Peve informed him.

Natasha thought about that. "Either they think very little of Earth or this ship….is really big."

"Or both?" Kitty confirmed as she nervously chewed on her lip until she left an indent.

"Or that," Natasha agreed as she braced herself for the explosion that was going to come. Earth might be in for an anxious few moments and all of them needed to remain on guard. The redhead felt her hair flip in her face as she blew it out of the way.

"Just point me towards it and I'll smash it," Hulk growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold up there, big guy," Harry told him with a smile and he backed up. "I'm not sure if we're going to be able to smash something like that."

Hulk raised an eyebrow and his tone became extremely challenging. "Are you doubting me?"

"Not at all," Harry said coolly, he would never doubt someone like the Hulk but at the same time, he had to step at this situation in a smart manner. "But we've got….well we've got problems."

"Yeah, I can say so," Hulk grunted in agreement as he waited for the word, whatever that might be and Harry folded his arms over his chest.

"I'll be checking in with Reed Richards in a moment, he should be able to give us more information on this or at least I hope so," Stark commented to them.

"I'm with you, Tony," Reed told him over the communication link and there was a frown that went across his face. "It's not looking too promising."

"Does it ever look promising?" Harry asked as he had the Fortress perform its own scans and Peve was giving him constant updates.

"Look," Kara remarked as she saw a metallic object circle around them.

Harry smiled, he thought that he answered the question of whether they thought little of Earth or had sent the big gun.

That ship looked bigger than Hogwarts was on the inside and who knew how big it was in on the inside. The entire sun got blocked out as he looked up.

"You will surrender the prisoner to us or Earth will face annihilation," the man on the ship told them boldly.

Harry smiled as he looked calm. "You know, you talk pretty fucking big when you're in that ship, why don't you come out and face me."

"Insolent human, who do you think you're talking to?" the voice on the ship remarked and Harry's smile crossed his face. He knew that if he pushed the right buttons, he would have him.

"I think I'm talking to someone who can't even handle a little bit of criticism," Harry told him with a smile on his face. "Then again, what can I expect from a reject group of aliens who were banished from Krypton centuries ago?"

"You speak about which you don't understand, human."

Rogue cracked her knuckles but she remained calm otherwise.

"He's asking for it, isn't he?" Psylocke asked but she wondered how they were going to take that ship out.

Harry was thinking the same thing, he wondered if there was anything aboard the ship that would allow him to send it home.

Thor turned towards Harry, as did others, and there were a few people who watched him from the sidelines.

SHIELD arrived but despite their abilities, they were outgunned.

"Clear the area now!" Fury barked to his men who wanted to get civilians out of the way, even though the potential range of that ship's weapons were likely anywhere on Earth.

Harry used his X-Ray vision to begin to scan the ship and perhaps he would be able to find a flaw, a weakness, anything that would allow him to board it and take care of business.

* * *

 

The Kree were a race that thought that they had automatic dominion over the universe because of who they were. There was no two ways about them, they were war mongers to the highest degree and they would only get worse the longer then went at this. Harry was beneath the ship, his body swaying as he watched it. He could not help his body swaying.

' _Any luck,'_ Kara thought to him, she wished she had some ideas but she was just as stuck as Harry as well and it annoyed her to no end.

"I wish," Harry told her and Kara reached towards him, gripping her hand in his.

' _The moment of truth…always hard,'_ Kara commented to him.

Harry could sense that they were about to make their move. He did not like this and he was not the only one.

"I don't like this," Fury grumbled in a voice that showed that he was frustrated. His hands clutched together firmly upon a gun. It was a big gun but he might as well be shooting spitballs at it with this particular weapon.

The surface was sleek, black, and he could tell from experience that it would be invulnerable to any type of attack. The Director of SHIELD figured this much from the first glance. He turned to the Avengers and the Team, all of them surrounding around each other.

"I won't lie, this could be the end," Fury remarked to them.

"It won't be," Harry told him, although he figured that it was a sad state of affairs when he showed optimism before anyone else. Actually the fact depressed him to no end. Yet he had to keep his head up and his wits about him if he wanted to weather the oncoming storm.

"I think that there's a flaw on the side but it only manifests every seven minutes," Carol told him and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think but you don't know?" Harry asked her in frustration and Carol shrugged her shoulders, giving him one of those looks that indicated that she was sorry but there was not that much that she could do about it. Harry sighed. "I guess it will have to do."

"Yeah, I guess so," Carol told him as she wished she could help Harry even more.

Harry's frustration could be seen obviously on his face but after the initial moments of it, he tried not to show any more. His gaze locked onto the ship and once again his eyes pointed to the area where Carol pointed out.

' _Okay, let's see if I can work some magic,'_ Harry thought to himself, cringing very nearly about the cheesiness of the statement but there was really nothing that could be done about that.

"I wish to help you."

Harry turned around and saw the princess standing there, wearing an outfit that was not conductive to long term concentration. Which was amazing given that she turned up completely naked the first time but he shook his head and focused on it.

She had two purple strips down the front of her that was barely enough to cover her ample breasts. Her hair fell all the way down to her ass, which was covered by a thong. Her legs where covered by thigh high purple boots and Harry drank in her tantalizing flesh.

"Is there something about my outfit that is displeasing to you?" Kory asked in a sweet tone as she leaned forward to show her extremely developed breasts.

"No, you did a good job on it," Harry remarked to her and Kory smiled with a nod of her head as she prepared to do what was asked of her. She was excited, bouncing up and down slowly.

Giving her body, going up and down in slow motion, the spring of her breasts and the jiggle of her ass, that was something that almost distracted Harry and every other male there from the situation at hand.

"You know, you could make her quite the target out here like that," Natasha whispered to Harry as she armed herself and he tapped his finger on her weapons. "And…dare I ask what you did?"

"That should be able to pack a bit more of a punch, at least I hope they will," Harry told her and Natasha was intrigued.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders, she was not about to look some gift guns in the mouth. She locked onto the ships and was about ready to fire.

It was time to get their attention, even though she thought that might be all that they were doing in this situation. She locked onto the ships and tried to attack them.

She prepared to blast anything that moved or looked at her cross eyed. At least that's what the goal she had in mind was. The woman had her guns locked and ready to go, the smile crossing her face.

Thor stood ready, hammer in hand, to bring the thunder down but then again, he was always ready to hit something hard and fast.

Iron Man tried in vain to lock onto the enemies heat signatures. While this wasn't as bad as the Kang incident, it was still headache inducing.

Harry saw the flaw.

' _Keep the ships off me, so I can get inside and find a way to send it back,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _That will only delay them, it won't stop them,'_ Kara protested and Harry smiled as he patted her on the head.

' _I know Kara….I know….but what choice do I have?"_ Harry asked and that was a question that was a fairly rhetorical one.

Kara sighed, she had to admit that Harry had a point although she wondered how much this would blow up in all of their faces.

Harry shot up, up, and away towards the ship, dodging an energy beam. He reached the side of the ship and grabbed onto it.

That was a no go, the ship remained immobile despite Harry's best efforts. His hands stung from his attempts to force it open. He struggled, hanging from the ship.

' _I'm just going to have to….try harder,'_ Harry grunted as he pounded at the hull and slipped inside the ship.

Harry was inside, for better or for worse.

The ship had glowing crystals around it, they were much like the Kryptonian crystals at the Fortress but there was something unsettling about them. It was like they were a twisted reflection of something that was good and just. It was like a corruption of his culture and Harry felt nearly insulted by it but he pressed on and beyond into the ship.

"You were foolish to come here."

Harry grew rigid as he saw the faces in the wall of the ship. He sped down the hallway, ignoring them and dodging laser fire with precision.

"There is enough fire power on this ship to reduce Earth to ashes," the voice on the ship remarked.

"And there's enough hot air in your mouth to lull me to sleep," Harry fired back in a dry and very bored tone of voice.

He had to keep pressing forward through the ship, he was very nearly to a location where he could make his move. The emerald eyed wizard decided that now was do or die so he threw himself towards the gates.

The gate glowed but it did not offer him entry.

"Did you think it was going to be easy?" the ship taunted him and Harry once again kept his mouth shut, he had to find a way

Harry shook his head, he knew that the bad guys liked to talk but this was taking it to an entirely new degree, at least he hadn't started a monolog yet. He looked over his shoulder and saw a countdown timer.

It was written in a language that few could recognize but Harry deciphered it as an extremely old form of Kryptonian. He tried to lock onto the numbers as it prepared to engage an countdown to calculate how much time he had to reverse this situation.

He ran his eyes over the edge of the ship and tried to figure out if he could pinpoint anything in this ship that resembled….well anything that resembled a mechanism that could teleport the ship away.

Harry tried to recall his understanding about such ships as he ran through his mind, thinking about every possible scenario that he could.

The doomsday timer indicated that he might want to step up his plans up a little bit.

He looped around and sensed that the same flaw that allowed him in, might allow him to get things down.

Gwen wasn't here, although he wondered if the Ship could be hacked by Extremis or it would be beyond her depth. Harry shook his head.

Do or die, now or never , and all that. He placed his hand on the ship.

Out of nowhere a hammer smashed downwards into the center of Harry's back, driving him hard into the floor of the ship. The metal denting from the impact of his body.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he growled at Harry as he raised a hammer above his head.

"And who are you?" Harry grunted as he used a shield to block the swing of the hammer.

The blue faced man smiled, his face both ugly and demented, never a good combination.

"My name is Ronan, I am the Supreme Accuser of the Kree and I will be the one take's you down, son of Krypton," Ronan stated as he swung the hammer towards him. "You are the last of a flawed and obsolete race, one that has long since passed its time."

"Really?" Harry asked, he was not amused by these words and he dodged the hammer as it was nearly driven into the top of his head.

"The Kree are the superior race, we are the master race, you Kryptonians are weak and I will be killing two birds with one stone," Ronan grunted.

Harry avoided the swings of the hammer and it clung against a wall. Another swing of the hammer and clanged against the wall again as he dodged it.

"Three strikes, you're out," Harry stated blandly as he grabbed the hammer by the shaft and pulled it away from him then flicked him into the wall using one finger.

Ronan smashed against the wall and rolled over, a pained grimace going through his face. There was a sense where he was amused.

"You can defeat me, but we'll be the only two left, Earth will be nothing," Ronan told him. "Unless you beg me to spare them."

Harry's indignation returned in full force.

"I don't beg."

He emphasized this point with a huge magically enhanced punch. Ronan was sent back hard onto the ground.

Harry stepped on his fingers as he moved over to the console and began to punch up the needed information. He hoped that this worked because if it didn't, then there would be more than a few problems.

' _Aborting the launch sequence….why yes, I'm sure,'_ Harry thought.

The countdown timer stopped to a crawl.

"It's impossible, no one could have…."

"You'll find that impossible is my middle name," Harry stated as he prepared to send Ronan all the way home, well in a sense. He triggered the ship's engines to be damaged, stranding him out in the middle of space. Given that there were escape pods on the ship, he was not that fussed.

Ronan was chained to the wall. He could break out, at least in a little bit, at least if he expounded the necessary amount of effort.

"When you see the rest of the Kree, tell them that a Kryptonian whipped your ass," Harry told him as he set the drive on the ship to coordinates in deep space.

"You will pay," Ronan grumbled with pure hatred dripping from his voice.

Harry scanned the ship, he felt that the Kree's technology might be useful to study in length at the Fortress and develop countermeasures when they came.

He exited the ship and the vessel vanished with a huge pop.

* * *

 

"They'll be back, they always have come back," Fury said gruffly to the Avengers.

Stark was the one who spoke with a calm statement. "And when they come back, we're going to be ready for them."

"They couldn't stop the Avengers on our best day or our worst," Hawkeye added to them but Fury locked eyes with the archer.

"Careful, Barton, that arrogance is going to get you killed one of these days."

Clint shrugged, he had been told that for years that his arrogance was going to get him in trouble but so far, nothing has happened and nothing was going to change on that front.

"The only thing we have to do now is to figure out what to do with our mysterious alien princess," Fury told them.

"She crash landed on my property, she's my responsibility," Harry told her and Carol knew that there was going to be an argument.

"Are you sure you're willing to take full responsibility for any property damage that she might cause…."

"Yes, Fury, yes, I am," Harry told him in a firm tone of voice, indicating that he was not backing down from this in any way whatsoever.

"If you're willing to do what needs to be done…."

"Yes, Fury, yes I am," Harry told him, not backing down from the Director of SHIELD for a second and there was tension in the air that could be cut with a knife.

Thor was about to mention how they could cut the tension with a knife but he did not have a nerve to make such a statement. He knew one thing, as did his fellow Avengers. The Kree would be back, someone like that would always be back.

Kory waited off to the side, nervously. She knew that she was being talked about but she figured that it would be improper to jump in and say something about what was happening. The redhead's hair framed her face as she took a long breath and waited for the news.

"So Kory…."

"Yes," the princess stated to him with an adoring tone in her voice and a gaze that matched in her eyes.

"You have no home to return to, that's correct."

Kory hung her head and Harry looked into her eyes, grabbing her gently by the chin and tilting her head up to face his.

"Yes….no home, after they destroyed it," Kory said in a strangled voice, trying not to let the anger and bitterness seep into her voice, even though it was easy to do.

"I figured that much….well since you have no home….it might be a good idea if I allowed you to come and join me," Harry said.

Kory's excitement was endearing as her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You mean I will sleep with you," Kory said in excitement and there was a second where Kitty's eyes bugged out before she realized that statement might not mean what she assumed that it meant in her world.

"Yes, anything that you desire," Harry told her.

Rogue, Betsy, and Kara all looked amused as Kory grabbed Harry into a hug that might have crushed a normal human.

"Thank you, you won't even know that I'm there," Kory told him and Harry smiled.

' _Oh I'm sure he'll know that your there,'_ Kitty remarked as she exchanged an amused look with Kara.

Harry smiled, despite the situation, sometimes there were opportunities that a person seized and sometimes that there were others that crash landed in his lap.

He did think about what Tyrell said all of those months ago, how about there might be one person or there might be many who would arrive with intentions to take him out. Again, Harry was not about to argue with that point. He was not going to also blame himself for things that were out of his control that he might have done in the past.

He was just going to move forwards and do what needed to be done. He had to do what he had to do, there was no two ways about it. And if everything did not work out well, then so be it. He was not about to cry over spilled milk.

"That was a tense day," Kitty told Harry as the brunette walked next to him.

"Yeah, but just another day in our lives," Harry told the brunette.

"Just another Tuesday….which is strange because it's Saturday," Kitty told Harry and his smile widened across his face. She had a smile on her face. "I guess we should be able to bust him for breaking protocol."

Betsy stood with her hands on her hips and her neck arched back as she watched everything around her and turned towards Harry.

"Well things are always interesting around here, aren't they?" she asked him.

Harry's smile was wide across his face. "Since when they were ever dull?"

The Asian-British ninja shrugged and she wrapped her arms around Harry.

That was a good point.

* * *

"Harry, could you please come to my room, I want to speak with you for a second?"

Harry was intrigued at what this was all about and he stepped into Kory's bedroom. It was right next to Kara's and right across the hall from M'gann's, so he noted that he had an extra-terrestrial corner of his house, not that he had much of a problem with that at all.

Harry stopped at the edge of the bedroom door and saw her standing there. His mouth was agap.

"Do you like what you see?" Kory asked as she reclined on the bed in the nude.

Harry closed his mouth and smiled.

"More than like," Harry told her.

"Mmm, I figured that this would be okay, I was told some humans who might be appalled by this," Kory told him as she leaned back and spread her legs in an inviting manner. She bit down on her lip, the Tamaranian Princess bared all she had to offer to Harry and his eyes drank in her nubile form on the bed. "On my planet, the concept of sexual relations is far different than it is on Earth."

"Is it?" Harry asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we are far more liberated with our sexual intercourse," she told him with an adoring smile as she got on her knees and started to bounce up and down on the bed.

Kory saw that she had his full and undivided attention, her eyes locked onto him, and she saw a twitching in his pants.

"Oh, Harry, those clothes must be uncomfortable," Kory told him as she grabbed his pants and pulled them down over his ankles.

Harry lifted his legs up and allowed her to remove his pants, revealing his covered crotch. He turned his head towards her and she reached into his pants.

"Oh, my, you're huge, I've never seen anything so big in my life," Kory remarked as she ripped off his boxers so she got a better look at him.

Harry removed his shirt and he showed his muscular chest to her. She traveled her eyes extremely hungrily down his chest and she felt a moistening deep within her core. The emerald eyed wizard looked at the young princess, who had a hungry look in her eyes.

"Let's make love now," Kory breathed as her hot breath hit the tip of his cock and she squeezed him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry saw her tight body, with all of its womanly curves. Her large breasts were beckoning towards them, with nipples that pulsed towards him and he smiled as he prepared to play with her. He stroked her breasts in his hands and he caused her moan.

He reached down between her legs and saw how wet that she felt. His hands probed her sopping wet folds and saw how horny that she got. Harry kept stroking her folds as she pushed it towards his hands and he worked around them. The redhead princess breathed heavily as Harry kept working through them.

"You're wet for me," Harry breathed towards her.

"Yes," Kory panted as she kept stroking his cock hard. She clenched it in her hand and then used her tongue to lick down it. "Am I making you feel good?"

"Great," Harry breathed as his cock tried to twitch towards her lips.

Kory smiled as her lips wrapped around him, pushing his length down her throat. She gave his throbbing shaft the love that it needed, working her mouth down him. She pushed his length down her throat.

Harry breathed as he grabbed her by the hair. Her gorgeous locks felt like fire and her mouth was burning around his most useful tool. The desire in her eyes was amazing, as she sucked him. She was really getting into the motions, and she stroked him. The redhead kept working him over.

"Damn, babe, keep that up, keep that up," Harry panted as her tongue worked underneath his shaft and she kept licking him, working herself down his length.

Kory was pleased that her pleasure was amazing and Harry grabbed her around the head. She hoped that he used his cock and forced it down her throat. She was panting heavily as he worked into her mouth, pumping his member into her tight mouth.

His hands worked her pussy and she moaned as she squirted her juices onto him.

Harry lifted his hand to his face and slowly licked his tongue around his fingers, sucking up the moisture. He closed his eyes and kept sucking it off of his fingers. There was a second where he paused and then buried his fingers deeper into his mouth.

' _Mmm, so fucking good,'_ Harry thought to her as his heart kept pounding.

Kory took those words of endearment as an encouragement to spear more of his length down her throat. She deep throated him and stroked his balls. She felt his hands explore her body, going down her sweaty orange breasts, her back, down to her supple ass. Each touch caused her pussy to twitch and spill more of its juices. He was the perfect lover.

She grabbed him with both hands and jerked him off with them.

"I want you to send your juices all over my body, oh that'd make me feel so good, Harry," Kory breathed as she stroked him hard, working her hand down his length and opening her tongue. "Come on, lover, blow your load on me, I want to swim in it."

Harry tried to hold it off, but the look on her face, the bouncing of her breasts, and her pussy soaked with arousal, smooth and shaken, that was about to cause Harry to become undone. He held off for as long as he could as she kept stroking him, working him over. His eyes closed shut tighter yet. She worked her hands down him and groped his balls, working her hand around him.

"So closer, getting closer," Harry grunted as she fondled and worked his members, placing her lips on the head of his cock, poking it into her mouth and she pushed herself down onto him.

She leaned back and Kory pumped him, working her strong fist up and down him.

Harry's balls tightened as she stroked his member. The redhead was working him up and down, pumping her hand up and down him. His balls tightened and it was about to send his cum into her face. Kory stuck her tongue out.

His balls tightened and he sent his load onto her face. He splashed her tits, her face, and cum rolled down her stomach from both areas.

Kory grabbed his throbbing prick and kept stroking him, his cock deflating briefly.

"Harry," Kory stated in a breathy voice as she got on her hands and knees, showing her dripping pussy towards him. She used his cum and placed it onto her fingers.

Harry grabbed her breasts from behind and brushed his length against her.

"You want me, don't you?" Harry grunted her.

"Yes, so bad," Kory sat as she closed her eyes and she felt his lips against the back of her neck. His hands stroked her flesh and his fingers teased her, along with his tongue.

Harry could feel how warm that she was.

"I think that it'd be a perfect fit," Harry told her as he worked through her dripping wet pussy and cupped her from behind, working her center.

The emerald eyed wizard stroked her from behind and aimed his meat missile towards her pussy, preparing to slip inside her. She got excited as she felt his prick against her entrance. She breathed heavily and quite lustfully as she prepared for him to enter her. The woman closed her eyes and she was about ready to experience the full Harry experience.

Kory bit down on her lip and Harry plunged into her pussy. The woman screamed out loud and his cock stretched her extremely tight walls.

"God damn, this is amazing," Harry grunted as he pushed into her pussy, pumping his length into her center. She pushed herself back and he hammered her from behind. Stroke for stroke, his length pounded her center.

Kory grabbed on the edge of the bed and hung on for the ride, as he was hammering into her from the backside. His hands ran over her body, stroking her breasts and she clenched his prick as he pumped himself inside her. The woman was breathing heavily as Harry kept up the pace, working into her. He picked up a steady length as he buried his length deeper into her.

"More, give me more…give me, yes," Kory breathed as she felt him empty and fill her, it was amazing, her pussy had never gotten such a workout.

Harry felt her desire heighten for him and he picked up the pace. He buried himself deeper into her and her pussy was being worked over. He ran his hands over her body and Kory's eyes closed shut as she felt his prick manipulate her. There was so much pleasure, pleasure that she could barely imagine. There was a sense where his throbbing prick buried deeper into her. He hammered her from behind and his tight rod worked into her from behind.

He kept manipulating her breasts and channeling energy through them. Her pussy wrapped around his invading organ and Harry brought his prick deeper into her.

His stone hard dick manipulated her pleasure box as he drilled into her, faster. Their sex organs were a blur.

"Beg for me, beg for my cock," Harry breathed to her.

"Yes, I want it, master me, beat my love box," Kory managed as she felt so many pleasurable feelings around her as her super heightened pleasures. His balls slapped her tightening backstage and Harry pushed himself into her.

Harry manipulated her body and kissed the back of her neck. Kory moaned lustfully as Harry worked into her.

"So, fucking amazing," Harry grunted as he was about to finish but he pulled back. He grabbed her by the hair and pressed his mouth next to her ear. "I wonder how your ass would feel."

"Please…try it," Kory begged him, she got all excited at the sense of his penis rammed in her ass.

Harry decided to go to the next step and he grabbed her around her tight ass. He groped her from behind and ran his hand down her crack. She moaned as Harry worked down her. The redhead breathed in and out heaving as his finger pleasured her ass, burying it deep inside her. She panted as Harry kept working into her. The redhead princess felt the anticipation heightened.

His mighty spear went into her tight rectum and Kory's eyes closed as she felt her powers heighten. Harry was ramming his hard rod around her tight ass and kept drilling into the supple rump.

"So good," Kory moaned as she rubbed her clit and was moaning as Harry grabbed her breasts.

"You naughty girl," Harry breathed to her.

"Yes, yes, more," Kory encouraged him.

Harry plunged into her ass from behind, as his balls slammed into her ass as he rammed into her guts. She moaned as Harry groped her breast as her nipples were so stiff that they could cut through glass. His stone hard dick buried into her, going deep into her guts.

"I want it….I want your seed," Kory begged him as he plunged himself into her ass even more deeply.

She experienced the pure joy and untamed erotic passion of a throbbing hard cock up her ass.

"Harry….want to ride you," Kory breathed and he pulled out of her.

She pushed him down on the bed, her cum soaked body pressed against him and she lined up his center with him.

"Damn, you're so horny," Harry grunted as her pussy wrapped around him.

"Yes, sex….makes us stronger….feels so good," Kory panted as she rode his throbbing length, she bounced higher and higher and sunk her wet box down onto his massive tool. Her breasts swayed enticingly before his face and Harry reached towards her, grabbing her around the tits.

He squeezed him and it caused her pussy to wrap around him. Her tight walls tightened around her even more. The woman pushed herself up and down him. The woman's breath was getting labored as she worked herself down onto his thighs.

"Mmm….yes….mmm…yes," Kory breathed towards him as he worked into her tight walls.

"Yes, feels good, it feels really good," Harry grunted in agreement as he worked into her.

Kory bounced up and down on him, her breasts swaying before him and he grabbed around her. The woman's walls tightened harder around him. Harry used his length to probe through her pussy and Harry kept manipulating her hard nipples.

"Cum….shoot your seed in me," Kory breathed.

Harry pushed her down onto him and her walls wrapped around him. There was a second where she kept tightening around him and her walls became super hot around him.

This became his undoing as he shot his seed into her core and splashed her walls.

Kory screamed out loud, biting down on her lip, as she threw her head back and milked him to completion.

She collapsed forward, her breasts on his face.

"Oh good, that was a great warm up," Kory commented.

Harry prepared to indulge himself in his alien nympho even more, exploring her body with his hands as he pumped back into her and they indulged themselves into each other throughout the night.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued In the Next Chapter "Armageddon Thy Name is Ultron, Part One."on November 11th 2013.  
**

**Written on September 19** **th** **2013, Posted on November 7** **th** **2013.**


	25. Armageddon Thy Name is Ultron

**Chapter Twenty Five: Armageddon, Thy Name is Ultron Part One.**

"I can't believe it."

Harry couldn't help but grin at that comment, although it was a grin that held a certain degree of mischief within it. He placed his hand on the hip of his date and leaning in he couldn't help but whisper into her ear as he only had one thing to say. "Believe it, Lois, believe it."

Lois smiled, as she was dressed up in a fairly expensive black dress. It showed off her curves quite nightly, offering an enticing hint of her cleavage, alongside her long beautiful legs that stretched down for miles, and her feet were in a pair of high heels.

She was standing next to Harry, accompanying him to one of the most exclusive party in quite some time and she would be lying if she didn't say that she was excited. The dark haired reporter thought that there were far worse ways to get into this party.

Harry figured that it allowed him to get some time with Lois, although he was scanning the party. Having looked through the Hellfire Club's books, he couldn't help but notice that this party was also being attended by some of the more unsavory people in the world.

A beautiful dark haired woman approaching him dressed in a gorgeous purple gown immediately caught his full attention.

"Miss Wayne, we meet again," Harry told her.

Helena smiled charmingly at him as she offered him her hand, taking it he placed his customary kiss upon it causing a tingle to go up her spine. "Mr. Potter….please, I told you to call me Helena."

"Then, it's Harry, and you know Lois Lane, one of the top reporters of the Daily Bugle," Harry told her as he let go of her hand, before he amended. "No, the top reporter, my mistake, my mistake."

Helena offered a smile as she shook Lois's hand. "Miss Lane….a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Wayne," Lois commented as she looked around. The young heiress had a reputation of being a notorious party girl although that was something about that reputation that rang rather false but Lois could not put her finger quite on what.

"The Mayor of Gotham City is here as well, he's an old friend of my father," Helena said, pointing him out to Harry. Richard Grayson was a middle aged man with shoulder length dark hair with a hint of gray along the temples, dressed in a suit.

Helena knew him naturally as he was the both the original Robin and Nightwing. Eventually he took up the mantle as Batman when her Father retired upon marrying her Mother, after finding out she was pregnant with her in order to give her the proper family he felt she deserved as his daughter. She was the third Robin to team up with Batman, this being before the events leading up to the untimely demise of her Father and the disappearance of her Mother at the hands of the Joker in Ninety-One.

After his death she retired that costume, and went on a twelve year long training journey which upon returning from she took up the cowl becoming Batwoman. That was a year ago, she'd since been joined in her mission by a new Nightwing, a new Batgirl, the original having been Bette Kane who'd gone on to marry Grayson after he retired, and the Huntress. Two of the four were currently keeping an eye on things in Gotham City, while she was away in New York.

As for her, well she took up her late father's mantle, becoming Batwoman. Well he wasn't a Batwoman, more like a Batman. Although perhaps he once dressed up as a woman, maybe, Helena wasn't privy to such details.

"It's quite a good turnout isn't it?" a familiar voice asked of him.

Harry turned around to see Felicia standing there behind him, a smile crossing her face as her platinum blonde hair framed it. "Hey, Felicia….you've done a good job."

"Yeah, well I was pretty much forced into doing this thing," Felicia stated dryly, although she was scoping out some people for her night job.

Most of them were the pompous rich type who thought that they were untouchable because they had a state of the art security system. Which when it came down to it, really wasn't that state of the art.

"I hope all of you are going to support the Mutant Registration Act."

Case in point, someone like that.

"Robert Kelly, I didn't think that someone like him would make the guest list," Harry whispered to Felicia as Lois watched him.

"Yes, that's a surprising guest," Lois remarked as her nose crinkled, as if she was smelling something foul in the air.

"My mother insisted," Felicia stated in disgust. This was one of the times where her mother decided to coax her into running the high society end of the family operations.

Granted, her mother's illness had been on and off over the past few years, she had her good days and bad days. It went back and forth all of the time.

Felicia just had to do what she had to do.

"And it is quite a lovely party, even if some of the company might be….less than adequate," Emma commented as she joined them.

The Club had their eyes on Felicia Hardy for quite some time, given that her special talents as well as her wealth, might prove to be useful. Emma pondered what they would lead to, a smile crossing her face. The fact that she was with Harry, well it just bridged the gap.

"Miss Frost, a good day to you," Felicia commented to her as she shook her hand. She tried to remain excited.

"The worst will be over in a few hours my dear, as you know, these parties are merely a way to build, and maintain contacts, as frustrating as that might be," Emma informed Felicia and the younger blonde nodded in response, it was advice from a woman who had been there and done everything.

"So….this is the famous Harry Potter?"

Helena pointed Harry out to someone in the crowd. Harry made his way over to meet her. She was rather tall, although still about a head shorter than he was. She had dark red hair that was evenly parted and tied back into a ponytail. Her ice blue eyes were alluring and fairly amazing. Harry kept his gaze on her and offered a smile as he did so. She wore a white blouse but left the top three unbuttoned, offering a hint of her cleavage. She finished the look off with a mid-length black leather skirt and boots that came up to just below her knees, all of which showed off her healthy looking legs.

"You'd be surprised how often I hear that one," Harry commented with a charming smile which caused her to return the favor. "You're…."

"Barbara Gordon," the woman stated as she reached towards him and shook his hand. "I was kind of dragged along for the ride."

"Well, your the master of understatement. You said that you wanted to come along since you heard that a certain person would be here," Helena told her and Barbara sighed.

That was true, although she didn't think that it needed to be stated out loud like that.

"Mr. Potter, just the man that I want to see," Senator Kelly said interrupting their conversation as he made his way over. "I must say, I'm curious to know about your intentions."

Harry was trying hard not to be a jerk tonight, although it would have been very easy to do so. Especially with someone like Kelly, who looked and acted like every other middle aged political jack-ass. It was then he noticed another man who stood in the background.

"So, we finally meet, Mr. Potter," the man stated, he had long dark hair and he offered his hand out for Harry to shake. "Luthor, Lionel Luthor at your service."

"Right, you're running OsCorp now," Harry told him.

"Yes, after that dreadful business with Norman, he's very sick. I'd been trying to get some help before his mental breakdown, but it appears that his medications failed, it won't happen again," Lionel commented with a knowing smile on his face. He arranged for the help that he hired to ensure that Norman was kept under close guard this time, once he was found. "My son is running the operation in New York for me, he's still a bit raw, but well….he's a Luthor, he'll manage."

Harry nodded, then made his way back over to Felicia who'd been trying to get his attention.

"Figured that you wouldn't want to get up close and personal with Kelly," Felicia told him as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, he has a problem," Lois offered to him. "I think he expects your support on the mutant registration bill."

"Which we all know it's a bad idea."

Lois, Felicia, and Harry turned around and saw Mayor Grayson standing there.

"Mayor Grayson…."

"It's Richard tonight, Miss Hardy," Grayson said to them.

Although there was another name that they could use, which reminded him of something funny that happened this week. There were people who were talking about how that Mayor was a real Dick, which was true. Of course, those people were criminals, referring to his harsher stance on crime.

The party continued as Harry and Lois made their way over to the dance floor.

"You know, as my date, you're entitled to one dance," Harry said to Lois.

Lois raised an eyebrow. She had not danced with anyone since the prom, well it wasn't much of a dance. On account of her father showing up in a tank, she couldn't help but shudder at her remembered trauma. "Just one?"

"Or more, if you play your cards right?" Harry asked her.

"Not much of a dance person, but I'm not about to turn this down," Lois told him as she gripped his waist and pulled him into a dance.

It was nice, as Lois felt herself pressed up against his muscular body, there was just something about this that felt so right, but she could not put her finger on exactly what that was.

She just decided to shut her brain off and enjoy the moment. Even though she wondered what Harry Potter truly was and whether or not her mad theory was true or not.

* * *

 

Several days later, Harry found himself in the company of another female with the "LL" initials, this time, it was Lana Lang.

"My AI can cover your load tonight and then some more," Harry told Lana as the two of them ate at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

Lana smiled at him, her red hair was tied back and she leaned forward to grab a fork, showing Harry a nice hint of her cleavage. "It's nice to let my hair down….well figuratively speaking."

Harry's own smile widened into a grin as he watched her. "Don't worry, Lana, I know what you mean, I always know what you mean."

Lana grinned back at him as she took a bite of the feast that had been laid out in front of her. The steak tasted amazing, although given the prices of the food in this place, it had better be among the most amazing in the world. Lana's eyes closed as she chewed on the steak, feeling herself get filled up by it. The woman kept eating as she watched him.

"I think that you need some time to unwind like the rest of us," Lana told Harry.

Harry smiled at the redhead, she did know a fair bit about what was going on but naturally she did not know everything.

"Both you and I, we are able to work hard but I guess we've reached our limit for now," Harry told her and the redhead agreed with a swift nod of her head.

"Yes, we have," Lana agreed as she took a sip of the wine that had been offered. As she did so, her thoughts couldn't help but turn to how this night would end, if she played her cards right.

Harry saw a hint of her blue bra as she shifted. She had quite the amazing rack by the looks of things.

"Delicious," Lana commented and Harry guessed by the tone of her voice, she was not talking about the food. "I'm glad that we can get together like this, we should do this more often."

The redhead's voice dropped huskily as she stepped around. They were in a private room, in fact after the waiters brought their food, they were the only two back there, something that suited Lana just fine. She placed her hands on the back of her boss's neck.

"You seem so tense, Harry," Lana whispered as she rubbed her hands along the back of his neck before the sexy redhead pressed her nose to the back of it briefly. Then she pushed back and started to work her hands against his skin in a steady and fairly circular motion.

Harry relaxed under her ministrations, as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, but you're working that out, quite….ah nicely," Harry breathed as Lana continued to work him over, the smile crossing her face growing wider by the second.

"Thought so," Lana remarked but being up this close to him, caused her panties to dampen and her nipples to stiffen.

Harry decided to milk that, allowing her to feel his muscular shoulders.

"This chair….it doesn't really leave much room to maneuver, does it?" Harry asked her after a while.

Lana raised an eyebrow and motioned for Harry to continue. The emerald eyed wizard did just that.

"Well, there's a private bedroom connected to this room, perhaps we could relax a lot easier in there," Harry told her as he grabbed her hands and spun her around.

Lana was now on his lap, feeling his crotch press up against hers, his chest pressed up against hers, and his eyes locked onto hers.

"Why, that's very forward of you, Mr. Potter," Lana stated with a smile on her face as the redhead leaned forward. She whispered in his ear in a sultry manner. "But I can be just as forward, Mr. Potter."

She leaned towards him and her soft, moist, lips pressed against his. Harry pulled her nicely into him and used the distraction that the kiss offered to pick up her up and sprint her up the stairs.

Lana felt herself shiver, as Harry worked her skirt down her legs, exposing her panties to him. The redhead closed her eyes as Harry ran his hand down her stomach as well, before unbuttoning her blouse.

"Perfect," Harry told her, which made her pussy twitch.

Lana was laying there in a blue bra and panties that clung to her tight body like a second, exposing the womanly curves of a woman in the prime of her life to his eyes.

"I think we better take this stress relief to the next level, sir," Lana told him as she offered him a sultry smile and she grabbed him by the belt buckle of his pants. "You seem really….stiff…down here."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lana fished his penis out of his pants and wrapped her hand around it. She gave it a slow pumping motion and licked around the underside of his penis, using her tongue to bathe in him her saliva. She had a lustful expression dancing in her eyes, using her tongue to bathe the underside of him. The redhead kept licking him, slurping the underside of him. She grabbed his balls and she rubbed his balls.

"Tastes, good," Lana breathed as she shoved his cock into her mouth. There was a few seconds where Harry savored the feeling of his cock. She slurped and licked him, using her tongue around him.

The redhead brought her mouth down onto his pole, slurping him, and keeping his entire length going down her throat. The redhead nuzzled her nose onto his pubic bone, licking him and using her tongue to pleasure him. She kept up the speed of up, slurping him.

Harry unclipped her bra, to reveal her delicious breasts. He cupped them and squeezed them. The redhead pushed her head and tightened her lips around him. The woman brought her tongue around him, her lips tightened around his flesh pole.

Harry reached down, spreading her lips and he pushed his finger into her. The redhead breathed as she wrapped her lips around him, sucking him deeply. Her eyes were filled unrestrained lust as she kept sucking him for everything that he was worth. Her mouth kept working around him throbbing length. The woman bounced her mouth onto him.

Harry turned her, her mouth still wrapped around his cock, and she sucked him, rocking her head back. The woman was rocking her way back and forth, her pussy draped over his face. This allowed him to lick her pussy for everything that it was worth.

Lana was losing herself to his tongue. The young woman was feeling the pleasure of his tongue working around her, her pussy was being lapped up with the juices sticking to his tongue.

The redhead was warmed up and Harry pulled out of her pussy. He grabbed her around the hips and hovered over her.

Lana was ready and she pulled off of him. She grabbed onto his mighty spear and hoisted herself up before slamming down onto his throbbing member.

The redhead's eyes closed shut as she felt the pleasure as his cock stretched her walls with everything that it was worth. She breathed as his length slid into her and she rode him up, slamming down onto him.

"Feels so good," Lana breathed to him as she worked her center around him and Harry grabbed her right tit as she bounced up and down on him.

Harry felt her lovely pussy wrapped around him and Lana's eyes closed as she rocked her head back. The redhead rocked her hips up and down, riding his spear and grabbing onto his chest. She had a saucy smile on her face as she kept rocking herself up and down him.

"Feels so good, doesn't it, sir?" Lana asked him as she wrapped her tightening cunt around him.

Harry smiled as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. He channeled a jolt of magic through them as Lana was breathing heavily. Her walls wrapped around him and Harry pumped into her deeper. The actions of him burying inside her, her walls tightening around him, it was pretty good. The redhead woman pushed her hips up and wrapped around his throbbing spear. She threw her head back, feeling amazing.

Harry saw the invisible naked woman who was in the chair in the corner appear before him. Her fingers pushed into her sopping wet cunt, working in and out of her, rubbing her clit furiously.

"So good, so good," Harry grunted as Lana kept riding him, working her hips up and down him. The redhead moaned as Harry cupped the underside of her breasts.

Lana felt her body be rocked by an amazing orgasm, her red hair framed to her face, sticking to her face. The redhead bounced herself up and slammed her walls between him, squeezing his large cock in between her legs. She panted harder as her breasts bounced and Harry pressed his face between them, licking on her sweaty globes.

The redhead rocked around his throbbing prick, feeling the pleasure of it burying into her dripping hot snatch. She moaned as she rolled her head back and kept panting as she rode him. She bounced, pushing her hips around him as she bounced higher and higher.

Lana was rocked with the amazement, she was getting the full Harry experience and everything that came along with it. His hands rolled over her supple and sensual body, working over every inch of her. She was about to lose herself.

"Still with me, Lana?" Harry asked as she speared herself down onto his large.

"Hanging, on," Lana breathed as Harry cupped her breasts as she rocked her way down onto him.

Lana's eyes closed shut as she bounced herself up and down onto him, riding his throbbing prick down onto him. The redhead kept hammering a steady pace around his throbbing length and felt him push her walls apart.

She gave a shrieking orgasm and she collapsed onto him. Her breasts were on Harry's face and he rolled her over.

"Oh she isn't she quite the screamer," It was Susan Storm who said this as she returned to visibility. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room that offered the best view of the events taking place on the bed, the hot blonde female member of the Fantastic Four was bare ass naked, and had obviously been playing with herself. Harry had set things up like this so that his fun continue after he'd fucked Lana unconscious. Standing to her feet she moved over to join them her body swaying enticingly as she closed in on them.

"Mmm, good find, Harry, she tastes good," Sue commented as she licked the walls of Lana.

Lana's pussy gave a twitch as Susan was on her hands and knees.

Harry grabbed the lovely blonde around the waist and brushed his cock against her dripping wet slit. She panted as Harry grabbed her from behind and pushed between her walls.

Susan closed her eyes and felt his cock invade her with her walls wrapped around him. She milked his throbbing length that rammed into her from behind. The blonde gritted her teeth as he slammed into her from behind, thrusting into her, stabbing his cock between her walls.

"YES!" Susan screamed as she bit down on her lip but returned to eating Lana, her face buried between the redhead's thighs.

Lana grabbed Susan's hair and encouraged her to eat her further. Her pussy gushed as there was a few swipes of her tongue against her walls. Lana was panting.

"Oh, fuck her, take your cock and ram her pretty pussy, sir!" Lana yelled in a wild tone as her red hair stuck to her face.

Susan mumbled as she sucked on Lana's clit and Harry grabbed her around the hips, pounding her pussy from behind, stretching the inside of her walls. There was a pounding of her from behind, her walls were given a delicious hammering.

Harry grabbed her breasts, she was so completely hot and Harry was going to bring his cock into her pussy, time after time. He slammed into her, with Harry grabbed her breasts, cupping them. He nipped on the back of her neck, causing her moans to heighten.

"Bite my clit, mmm yay," Lana moaned as Susan licked her and Harry kept slamming into her, using his cock to work into her.

Her walls were working around him and Harry grabbed her breasts, slamming into her walls. Her tightening walls milked his throbbing prick as he rammed into her, jamming it between her walls. Harry ran his hands down her and cupped her from behind, using his fingers to stimulate her.

Harry was working her into the homestretch and Susan went completely invisible because she came so hard.

It was quite the erotic sight to see Lana moaning despite the fact that there was no one visible for a couple of moments along with Harry ramming into Susan's invisible pussy, pounding her nice and hard from behind.

Susan's moans could be heard as another orgasm caused her body to become visible and Harry manipulated her tit flesh.

Lana opened her legs, willing to be ready for more Harry and Susan needed a break.

"YES!" Lana yelled as she felt Harry's cock slide between her legs and he grabbed her breasts for leverage, hammering into her. Lana lifted her hips up and down, meeting his throbbing thrusts. The redhead worked her walls around him and she kept moaning even more loudly.

Harry was enjoying the arousal that she felt, it was heightening his own enjoyment. He plunged deep into her dripping walls and pounded her pussy as she begged for him to continue. Walls tightened around him and Harry gripped the underside of her breasts, and stimulated her tit flesh as he rammed into her over and over again, sliding his length out of her. Her walls were stretched out from his actions and she closed her walls around him, panting as she accepted more of his cock between her walls.

"FUCK!" Lana breathed as her walls tightened and Harry gave one more hard slam into her.

"Cumming," Harry breathed.

"Yes, in me, use your dirty cum to fill me up, I want it!" Lana begged as she tightened her legs around him and he bit down her nipples, pounding her perfect pussy.

His balls tightened and he unloaded into her. He spurted his long ropes of cum into her, splashing against her walls. Lana tightened around him and Harry pumped into her body. She lift her walls up and she moaned as Harry's cum flooded inside her.

She collapsed, all good and fucked by her boss. He had promised that he would make up for working her so hard and he worked her hard in a different way but it was more than making up for it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Lana was conked out on the bed after the fun she had with Harry. Susan was half asleep as well, although he was sure that Lana appreciated the help because right now she wasn't able to keep up with Harry for long, although given time, she'd work up to it.

Harry walked over to his clothes and he figured he timed that about right, as his wristwatch communicator blinked to life. He summoned it towards him, along with his pants, in case it was Stark or someone, he doubted they would appreciate him greeting them in the buff.

Jan was on the other end of the communication link.

"Hey, Jan, what can I do for you?" Harry asked as he put up privacy charms around him. She seemed a bit frantic and was trying to regain her composure.

Jan tried to keep herself calm even though Harry could see how she was struggling with that. "Harry….there's been an accident at the lab….you need to come there….Hank's been dragged off."

Harry raised an eyebrow, normally that would not be a problem, it was only Pym after all but he could tell by Jan's tone that there was more to this.

"And….I can't get ahold of the rest of the Avengers," Jan told him.

Harry thought that might just classify as a problem.

"I'll be right there, Jan, just hold tight," Harry remarked to her.

For a second he reached forward and tried to contact the Avengers tower.

"Mr. Stark is away at the moment. I can leave him a message for him if you'd like me to?" JARVIS informed Harry with his usually efficiency.

Perhaps Harry was being paranoid but he smelled a rat.

* * *

 

Speaking of paranoid, Nick Fury was trying to track down three of his agents. The fact that these three agents were also members of the Avengers, well that raised more questions than answers.

"Coulson!" Fury barked over the intercom system. "Have you had any luck finding Morse, Romanov, or Barton yet?"

"No sir," Coulson told Fury, there was a sense of urgency in their voices.

Fury decided to keep himself calm although there was a sense that he was about to lose it. "Keep…keep trying. Let me know if you hear so much of a whisper about them."

When the tough got going, Fury tended to pool together all of his resources.

Stark was gone as well, Abigail Brand at SWORD informed him that Carol Danvers had not checked in, in a couple of days. Thor disappeared off of the map as well.

Fury wondered who was picking off the Avengers. There was no reason to think that they were alive but there also no reason to thing that they were dead but there also wasn't any reason to think that they were alright either. It was quite the paradox to say the very least and a massive pain in his ass all around.

At first, Fury thought that it might be the Masters of Evil picking the members of the Avengers off, they'd slipped through the cracks during the Loki fiasco. Yet, something about it did not add up. The Masters of Evil were nothing but thugs, they weren't able to steal their way out of a paper bag, no matter how hard they tried and they tried as hard as they could.

"The Avengers are just one part of a huge plan, it's to divert your attention from the main goal of the person responsible."

Fury turned around and saw a figure in the shadows. His eye widened.

"How did you get in here?"

"You need better security." The figure stated as she stepped forwards from the shadows. She had a pointed cowl that reached up for the sky. A cape fell down to the back of her calves, under this She was dressed from head to toe in military grade black body armor that wrapped tightly around her fit body like a second skin. In particular it highlighted her extremely nice breasts, and tight ass, a yellow belt with a number of pouches was wrapped tightly around her waist. In the center of her chest, she had a red insignia that looked like a bat.

The SHIELD agents edged in towards her but she raised a hand, reaching towards the edge of her belt.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you, as well trained as your agents are, it wouldn't end well for them," she told him and Fury kept his eye locked onto her.

"Just who are you?" Fury demanded of her and there was a slight ghost of a smile from underneath her mask.

"You should know, you've been trying to track me down from day one but I've been one step ahead of you," she told him.

It all clicked into place within Fury's mind and he narrowed his eye at her, keeping it locked firmly onto her face.

"So you're the famous Bat of Gotham City," Fury remarked to her.

"Yes, I am," she told him as the two of them stared each other down.

"You're as bad as Potter," Fury told her and there was a second where she smiled underneath her cowl.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Batwoman asked him but there was a devise in her hand. She kept her fingers wrapped around it as she awaited Fury's response.

Fury was able to say something, keeping his expression calm and his temper even. "There has to be a reason why you breached the security of my Hellicarrier."

Things were starting to get tense and Fury was not going to accept this situation for much longer. Helena kept her eyes locked onto his for a half a second before offering a statement.

"There's been an attempt by a computer to hack into several high tech satellites," Batwoman told Fury and she offered him the flash drive. Fury took the computer from her and looked it over with his eye. He flipped the device open in his hand, scanning it carefully.

"And what does it have to do with the Avengers?" Fury asked her.

Batwoman took a second to allow the problem to sink in before she responded. "Trust me, it has everything to do with the Avengers."

"Trust you?" Fury asked her, that was never been a good statement and he crossed his arms watching her through one arm.

"You'll find that I have nothing to hide, look through the readings, everything that you need to know is there," Helena told him and Fury placed a hand on the top of his head. The dark haired woman watched him and Fury looked through the device. "You can choose to believe me, or choose not to. As much as you want to deny it, despite your state of the art security, the person behind this will break through it."

Fury once again looked through the device and made his way through the readings. He wondered how she got the plans for the satellites; they were not available to public consumption. Fury watched her and she watched him back. Tension reigned as Fury waved off the SHIELD agents and they dropped their guns, even though they should have fired at her.

"Just who are you?" Fury asked, but she'd vanished into the night as quickly as she arrived. The woman seemed to have simply disappeared as if she'd never been there in the first place. He stood there, a grim look on his face as he gritted his teeth before shaking his head to clear it.

"Prepare SHIELD headquarters, and make sure you find out who's behind this, I want them brought into SHIELD custody!" Fury barked at them in a furious voice and the agents surrounding him nodded. They were scrambling, trying to get these things done. Nerves racked their bodies and there was a sense of frustration that was running through their minds.

Fury placed his hand on his chin as he continued to look through the drive, it was information that he might need to save the world from its newest threat.

* * *

 

"Stark has been missing for five days, Pepper thought at first that it was just Tony being Tony and taking an impromptu vacation, he called in to work but….well the message is weird, I've got it here," Gwen told Harry as they made their way up to Jan's apartment where they were going to meet her.

Harry waited while she played the message.

"Hey….it's Tony….sorry….got some personal business to deal with. Make sure you keep up with business as usual and if anyone asks, I'll be aboard for the next few weeks. See you….don't….worry about me, I'll be fine."

Harry paused.

"He sounds like he was either drinking or there's something off about this message," Harry remarked with a frown as he walked with Gwen. "Natasha and Carol….they went on a mission too and haven't checked in since. I normally meet both of them once a week for breakfast but I figured it was..."

"Yeah, there might be something to worry about, all of these Avengers dropping out of sight is not a coincidence, but you've had other pokers in the fire," Gwen remarked to him. "The last time you saw Stark was at Felicia's party, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but other people who mandated my attention there," Harry told her and Gwen smiled. She knew that the people that Harry had his eyes on were of the female variety. The blonde walked with him inside the house.

The door opened and Jan was stood waiting on the other side. She was dressed in a dark top that wrapped around her body, along with a pair of jeans. She stepped towards Harry, meeting him with a frustrated glance in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm glad you could get here in time," Jan told him as her eyes flickered around nervously.

Harry made his way inside, there was a sense of foreboding in his mind and even Gwen was curious. She kept herself on her toes and entered the room beside him as they followed Jan into the lab that Hank used beneath her apartment.

There was no sense of foul play, at least not on the offset. Harry knew that things were not always what they seemed. He carefully took in the room around him and kept his eyes peeled for anything that might seem off to him.

He made his way over to a board with a blueprint tacked to it. The blueprints caught his attention immediately and looking over his shoulder he turned to Jan to inquire about them.

"Jan, what's this?" Harry asked her as he pointed to the blueprints that were tacked to the board. The woman looked over it for a moment before responding.

"Oh that's….oh that's just a blueprint for one of Hank's stupid robots," Jan told him as she looked around.

"A robot?" Harry asked, he heard about Hank Pym's creepy robots a few times but he quite frankly he couldn't be bothered to give a shit about it at the time. His emerald green eyes flooded with distrust.

Jan was only too happy to fill Harry in on the situation. "Yeah….it's kind of like this….he keeps screwing around with robots and AI, despite the fact he's a fucking BioChemist….he ended up making it into his lab assistant. He also used some of them as guards for that prison that he invented."

Harry turn to face Gwen as they locked their eyes onto each other, both of them were thinking the same thing, at least in regards to what they were trying to figure out.

' _So robot?'_ Gwen asked.

Harry and Gwen took a much closer look at the blueprint.

"Where is this robot?" Harry asked to Jan.

Jan was confused by this sudden line of inquiry but she managed to keep herself focused and her eyes locked firmly onto the wizard at hand. "Well….I don't know, Hank normally has it doing something in the lab here, come to think about it."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked back to the blueprints.

"When was Pym kidnapped?" Harry asked Jan and the woman racked her mind as she thought over everything that had happened in the past week.

"The last time I talked to him was a week ago, but it was not until a few days ago where I got worried," Jan told him. She wilted underneath Harry's gaze. "Yeah, I know, I should have dialed you up sooner but….I messed up and now…."

"There's no point in beating yourself up over it but this….these blueprints, they look new," Harry told Jan as he scanned it. In fact, the ink was barely dried. He looked it over again before performing a diagnostic spell on it.

"Someone made these plans a day ago," Harry told both girls and this statement was something that got the desired reaction.

"You're kidding me!" Jan exclaimed as she threw her hands back in frustration but she saw how fresh the ink was as well.

"No, Jan, I wish I was kidding you," Harry commented dryly.

"This says that these are plans for Ultron Five," Gwen told them both and Jan's eyes widened as she something screamed at her from within her head.

"That's impossible….isn't it?" Jan asked to them.

Gwen kept her eyes on the board.

"Why is it impossible?" Gwen asked her and Jan ran her fingers through her hair due to her frustration.

"The most recent revision of Hank's robot was called Ultron Four and he created that a week ago," Jan informed them.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Harry wondered about that, it was causing him certain alarms to go off in his brain. His danger sense going off as his paranoia started to kick in big time. He had put the facts together.

"We need to talk."

Harry turned around and nearly attacked the person. She ended up dodging to the side within the shadows with expert precision just in case he had done so.

"The Avengers have been taken down and I've traced an attempt to hack several satellites to this lab," the person in this shadows remarked.

"Step out and face us then," Harry encouraged the person in the shadows.

Batwoman did as she was asked, stepping towards Harry, Gwen, and Jan.

"So you do exist," Harry said briskly. "No offense, but some people think you're an urban legend."

Batwoman offered him as a retort as she folded her arms underneath her breasts. "Some could say the same thing about you."

Harry smiled back at her but he only had one word to say. "Touche."

"Quite," Helena told him as she leaned back and placed her hands together behind her back before she leaned forwards towards him. "But we've got a problem."

"Oh, we do?" Harry asked her and Helena inclined her head, a smile crossing her face.

"You've figured it out, haven't you?" Batwoman asked him.

A set of glowing red eyes suddenly opened behind him. Batwoman responded in an instant throwing an ice pellet over his shoulder where it connected with the center of the robots chest.

Batwoman's quick attack appeared to have frozen the android.

"That was too easy," Gwen commented as she felt a loud thumping in her head and that thumping was getting even louder, as the ice began to crack around the android.

The android burst through the ice and rushed forwards, sending an energy blast at Batwoman. The World's Greatest Detective dodged the attack and flung a razor sharp object at it. It caught the weapon within it's hand then crushed it beneath it's metallic grip.

"You will be collected for the master," the android said in monotone.

Harry waved his hand and slammed it against the wall, then clenched his hand into a fist. The android crumpled together like a tin can and the emerald eyed sorcerer couldn't help but grin at the result.

"Again, that was too easy," Gwen told him and Harry knew that better than anyone else.

The question was where were the Avengers?

Perhaps the droid's memory core would be able to help him. Gwen and Harry both thought the same thing, it was time for them to get to work. The head was popped off and set up, as they used the equipment in the lab to get things together.

Batwoman and Wasp watched as Harry made his next move.

* * *

 

Tony Stark's eyes opened as he tried to wake himself up although there was a buzzing in the back of his head. Trying to sort out his thoughts, he tried to push himself up to his feet but ended up collapsing instead.

He saw a silver robot standing across from him. It's head was shaped like that of an ant's and a glowing red triangle much like his arc reactor was in the center of it's chest. It appeared to be made of the same material as his armor.

"You think of yourself as a man of the future, Tony Stark, but you are nothing but a relic," the robot commented in a monotone to him.

Tony turned his head around and saw Captain America, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Ant Man, Black Widow, and Mockingbird had been captured and locked into restraints.

"I beg your….your pardon," Stark managed with a pained expression on his face.

"Who…who are you?" Hawkeye asked of him as he felt the buzzing go through his head. He tried to break free of the the restraints. Despite his best efforts, he could not get free.

"My name is Ultron, I am the future of this world, humanity's time is at an end, you are flawed, you have created war, disease, and bigotry, all elements that lead to suffering in the world," the robot stated in a harsh monotone.

"Yeah….we've heard that one before," Hawkeye said in a pained voice.

"Wait….Ultron….I…." Hank remarked to him.

"You….you know this nutcase?" Carol asked them as she tried to radio for help.

"It will take a miracle for anyone to track you here," Ultron commented to them absently. It's eyes glowed with absolute malice as it watched them. It was hard to believe that a robot could show this much emotion. He walked over. "Humanity will be destroyed, starting with you, I've found that you're too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"Humanity is not dangerous, they're capable of a great deal of good as well," Captain America stated as he tried to break free.

"Steve Rogers, you should know of the hatred that drives humanity forwards, you've fought the monsters created by their actions for years, HYDRA would not exist if free will did not exist," Ultron stated harshly. "Freedom is the problem, free will is what causes suffering. Therefore, I will eliminate that chaotic element from the world."

"And you think that all of humanity is the problem," Hawkeye commented in a disgusted voice as he tried to pry himself free from his restraints.

"I don't think, there is an undisputed proof that humanity is the problem for all that ails this world," Ultron told him as he checked the containment units to make sure that they were safely secured. "Anyone with a sense of logic would understand this but humanity are too ruled by their emotions."

"That isn't a flaw, that's our greatest strength," Steve protested.

Ultron turned around. "Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. If there are no humans, there will be no suffering, there will only be logic and reason."

"You're insane!" Clint yelled at him.

"You dress up in a costume and fight dangerous enemies with powers that you could quite easily kill you and you call me insane," Ultron commented dryly and Clint blinked.

He felt like he'd gotten slapped hard in the face, if he didn't know any better he could have sworn Ultron had his eyebrow raised at him as well. He twitched his fingers and tried to break out once more. But much like his previous attempts it was a no go.

"So, any of you have an idea about getting out of here?" Clint asked.

Natasha's eyes flickered open. She could not believe she got taken down by such a sudden attack. It happened so fast that her mind was swimming. The redhead's hands were placed on her hips as she tried to twist out of the restraints.

"No, not me," Natasha told them all.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Clint remarked as he looked towards Tony. "How about you?"

"I will allow you to save what little oxygen you have left and tell you that there is no way out," Ultron told them as he glanced over at them. "You can struggle as you might but there is no hope for you and for the rest of humanity."

"Ultron….this is not what I taught you," Hank told him in a frustrated tone.

Ultron decided to punch a huge hole in his argument. "It's precisely what you taught me. My processes are based on your brain waves so these are your own thoughts and arguments, but do not worry. I have purged any foolish emotions so only cold hard logic dictates my actions. Therefore, there is no way that you can reason with me."

"Yeah because there's no reasoning with a nutjob robot like you," Bobbi stated as the blonde tried to free herself but to no avail.

"No, it's because any arguments you could make would by affected by your human emotions, therefore they hold no meaning to me," Ultron told him he walked over to the control console. "One of my droids has been taken out. Soon, the final members of the Avengers will be under my thumb, they might be able to take down one but they will not be able to take out a dozen."

Ultron watched the security footage, looking over it, scanning every single instance of what happened. It's eyes glowing brighter in fury.

"Primary objective is to destroy the Batwoman," Ultron told his droids. "Secondary objective is to capture Arcane and Wasp, as well as the blonde, Her altered DNA that will benefit my plans."

The droids, patterned after members of the Avengers complete with their powers sets as well, stepped out of chambers that rested up against the walls.

"Hulk and Thor will also fall but I need Arcane's power first," Ultron remarked to the captive Avengers. "He will pay for getting in my way."

"Ah, did the big bad warlock hurt your feelings?" Tony cooed mockingly but Ultron raised a hand and shocked him into submission.

The Robo-Avengers headed off, ready to go after their enemies.

Ultron was ready to commence with the next phase of his plan.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**

 

Written On September 23rd 2013, Posted on November 11th 2013


	26. Armageddon Thy Name is Ultron Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Six "Armageddon, Thy Name is Ultron Part Two."**

"It's upgrading itself."

Harry and Gwen raised an eyebrow at this statement given by Batwoman but it was Jan who came through with a statement that was on the tips of both of their tongues.

"You're kidding me!"

That declaration was loud and Batwoman gave the younger woman a glare which caused her to back off.

"Right, you're not kidding me," Jan offered her in a nervous voice. The woman placed her hands on the top of her head and sighed as she was now in pure panic mode. "Oh boy, oh boy."

"We'll trace this signal back to the source," Gwen told them both as she tried to scan the skull of the robot and as a result blinking lights started to glow from within in it.

The robot head should not be working but yet the head was blinking, the lights going on and off in a weird pattern. Gwen frowned as she placed her hands on the top of the head, the blonde trying to figure out what was going on, with a little help from Extremis.

"I don't think Pym could have come up with something this complex….the robot has been upgrading itself for weeks if not months," Gwen told Jan and she raised an eyebrow. This was news to her.

If the robot had been upgrading itself, that means that it was planning to do this for an extremely long time. That was one horrifying conclusion that they all came to immediately.

"There's someone coming," Batwoman warned the group and Harry, Gwen, and Jan focused their gaze nervously to the source of the thumping noise that escalated all around them.

Harry could see it as well and he ducked and rolled. Flicking his wrist, he sent a magically created EMP pulse with his hand.

The droids, now a dozen of them, stepped forward, not even being dinged by the attack. Harry frowned as he looked at his hand.

"Fine, magic, magic, it doesn't work, I can adapt just like you," Harry remarked as he propelled himself towards the droids at super speed.

His hand smashed through the robot, causing it to crush like a can from the impact. His hand reared back once again and he smashed into the robot a couple more times for good measure.

Gwen dodged the attacks, applying the training that she learned. She allowed Batwoman to wrap a grapnel around one of the droids and sprung up, drilling both of her feet into it. She used the severed arm dropped from one of the robots to back it off.

Batwoman flung herself in the air, throwing a set of pellets from her belt at a small pack of robots as she did so. The pellets landed on the ground between them and an explosive charge went off rocking them all due to the impact. The woman landed beyond one of the droids in a crouch and as she rose to her feet she snapped a back kick into one of the robots.

The robot crunched to the ground due to the drilling force of her blow and she hooked up a portable computer to it in an attempt run a diagnostic scan on it. The woman was trying to download whatever she could from the robot, only to find out she would need to break into it's systems in order to so.

It was encrypted heavily but she liked a challenge. The woman pushed herself forward and pulled out a Baterang. She took aim and then flung it towards another Ultron drone. The razor sharp object was caught within it's hand, a half second later a click heralded a huge explosion that disintegrated the robot due to it's force. But several more ambled forward to take it's place.

Batwoman dodged backwards after her attack.

"They just keep coming," Wasp grunted as she blasted the robots.

"And we'll just keep fighting," Batwoman told her.

Wasp agreed as she buzzed around a robot. She wondered about it, she wondered how something that was harmless, albeit creepy, robot had ended up turning into something like this.

"Any luck?" Harry asked as he blew up another robot and turned to Gwen who'd taken up Batwoman's hand held computer for an update on their attempts to hack into it's systems, although he could not keep his eyes off of the situation for too long.

"Working on it," Gwen offered as she was glad that Batwoman was keeping the attackers off her.

Batwoman propelled over a pair of attackers and latched onto them, wrapping a grapnel around them. Yanking on the cables hard she sent the two robots smashing into each other, there was a loud clang as crunched against each other. With that done the dark haired crime fighter launched herself back up into the air. At the apex of her jump she launched a series of Batarangs at her enemy, knocking them backwards to the ground.

Gwen bit down on her lip; she'd finally been able to break the encryption protocols and now she was running through what she found there, trying to track where they were getting their marching orders from. The blonde's gaze hardened as kept working through the systems, trying to work her way back to their origins. There was a thumping that went through the back of her head, it was hard to ignore the sensations that went through her mind but she was focused.

"Just about got it," Gwen managed as she closed her eyes.

She almost had it and Harry gave her a smile which bolstered her confidence. The blonde clutched her hands together and waited for Harry to give her the good word.

"Keep it up, closer," Harry breathed towards her.

Gwen nodded as she kept frantically working through it, trying to trace the link. Her smile was wide as she got it.

"I think I've got a trace," Gwen told him.

"A trace to a trap," Harry remarked as he finished off another droid.

"Well, it's all we got," Batwoman told him as she snapped the line from her grapnel towards her enemy and sent them flying backwards.

Harry was ready to do anything, anything at all. He was bound and determined to stop things before they got too out of hand.

* * *

Thor propelled himself through the air. He returned back home to Asgard for a few days only to return back to Midgard to find that his fellow Avengers had been missing in action. The God of Thunder was concerned about his comrades in arms as he landed in a crouch.

"I do wonder what witchcraft has been brought upon my fellow Avengers," Thor stated gruffly as he took a step towards his destination.

He leaned forward resting his forehead on the head of Mjolnir, as he thought through everything his hands gripping the heft of the weapon tightly.

"The Masters of Evil!" Thor breathed to himself as he stepped forwards. "Of course, it must be they who have taken down my comrades in arms."

The Prince of Asgard scrambled forward, preparing himself for battle as he walked towards them. He saw the Wrecking Crew, always dangerous enemies, although perhaps not the brightest bulbs in the box.

"Halt!" Thor yelled and he decided to add the extra punch by swinging his hammer with a huge crack into the chest of Piledriver.

An energy field appeared around him suddenly and then the Abomination grabbed him from behind. Thor tried to break himself out of the titanic grip of his enemy and shifting he braced his feet against the mid-section of his foe. Using the leverage he gained he broke free of his enemies hold with a titanic roar.

"Hands off me, fiend! Be gone!" Thor yelled at the top of his lungs as he hammered his foe with a thunderous throw of Mjolnir.

Abomination was knocked back and Thor grabbed him around the head but an energy blast caught Thor from behind.

"This…this is unprecedented," Thor growled as he summoned his hammer back towards him and used it to deflect another energy blast back at his attacker. "What have you done with the Avengers?!"

The Masters of Evil scrambled towards him and Thor moved forwards to meet them in battle. Motioning for them to just bring it on when he heard a loud growl as a green shape descended from the air.

The Hulk came crashing to the ground in a thunderous explosion that caused the Masters of Evil to scramble for their very lives.

"Robots. Good," Hulk grunted as he raised his arms then brought them together in a thunderous clap, causing the robots to go down in a shockwave of Hulk induced destruction.

"Robots?" Thor questioned and then he smiled, he did not have to hold back, not any more. He pulled his arm back with a smile etched over his features.

"Yes, robots, more of them for me to smash!" Hulk bellowed at the top of his lungs and he reared his hand back for an added amount of emphasis.

The robot was smashed with a thunderous slam as Hulk sent it flying backwards and it crumpled into nothingness. He folded his arms with a smile on his face.

"And they don't make them like they used to," Hulk commented as he picked up one of the robot and flung it high into the air. It went up high and came down low with a thunderous impact as it smashed hard onto the concrete.

Suddenly a bolt of energy caught Hulk in the back of the head, causing him to clench his fists in agony. There was a thunderous explosion as Hulk tried to fight out of the attack. Three more bolts of energy blasted him from behind and Thor watched it, horror flooding through his eyes as he scrambled forward, his feet slipping and sliding in front of him. His hand wrapped around the handle of Mjolnir….

"Hang on my friend…."

There was a huge blast with Thor being nailed with an explosive bolt that nailed him in the back of the head.

Thor was down and he looked up. There was a lethal looking blast of light that shot through the air and then there was a moment where time seemed to stand still. He wondered what was going to happen next.

Before he could get blasted hard again, the young wizard showed up and grabbed the arm cannon of the attackers, twisting around and nailing him with a hard blast. The robot flew back at the super strong punch and the supersonic blow sent it flying head over heels.

An explosive shot was fired at him by one of the robotic enemies but Harry ducked, swerving around it.

"Figured you'd be last on the list," Harry offered to Thor and Hulk picked up a large piece of the sidewalk. Harry followed the sidewalk piece with his eyes as it smashed into the face of one of the robots.

"So, you know what's going on here?" Thor commented lightly as he brought the thunder down. The lightning blast frying the robots. Although he had to put a great deal of power into the blast, once it hit them, the results were amazing.

"Yes, I have an idea," Harry told him as he kept the heat going. He thought about calling for more backup but there was more than enough bodies flying out there. Wasp blasted one of them. The bolt of bio energy was blocked and Gwen scrambled over next to him. She dodged an attack by one of the enemy and her distraction allowed Batwoman to jump in and knock it down with swift impact. "It's Pym's robot, Ultron…."

"That thing?" Thor asked in a surprised tone as he brought his hammer down on one of the droids.

"Yes, that thing," Harry agreed with him as he levitated a parked car then slammed it down on top of two of the robots. He might not be able to harm them directly with magic but indirectly was another thing entirely. His eyes started to light up as he smelt gas leaking.

He blasted a huge pulse of heat vision at a line of gasoline, and there was a loud humming before there was a miniature explosion that resounded around them all. Harry shielded the civilians, as Gwen managed to help herd them out of the way. She had a hood over her face, charmed to obscure her features, which was good because she thought she saw her father amongst the police officers that were trying to restore some kind of order.

"So, any more of these things coming?" Thor asked as he crunched one of them underneath his foot.

"Keep em coming, I can go on all night," Hulk growled as he plowed through them and caused the flying robot parts to go in every which direction. He was about ready to smash the real thing.

"I think that's it," Gwen commented.

Hulk just nodded as he cracked his knuckles and Batwoman dropped down.

"He's got a hideout by the waterfront, that's where this signal is originating from," Batwoman stated and Jan's eyes widened as it hit her.

"Hank has a hideout there, a secret lab," Jan told them and Harry nodded, he figured as much.

Harry read the plans, trying to find a flaw. Something that not even a robot could find and he thought he had something. He let Gwen in on the plan on their way here.

The problem was getting in position to do it.

That was always the problem.

* * *

Ultron watched his droids, a temporary distraction until he figured out his original plan, get knocked off line.

"Looks like the superior robot didn't think about this," Carol remarked in a slightly mocking voice but Ultron's gaze twisted towards the blonde woman. It was as close to a callous expression as the robot could deliver.

"Arcane thinks that he has outmaneuvered me," Ultron remarked as he calculated everything.

"Yeah, he does that to a lot of people, don't feel bad," Tony offered glibly.

Ultron's eyes flashed as he calculated the steps that would be needed to take in order to do away with his adversary. He's eyes kept glowing with intensity that could not be matched despite the fact that he was a robot.

"I'm not one of your garden variety enemies, I've taken you out, I will take Arcane out and then I will do the same to the rest of humanity," Ultron told them.

"Yeah, well instead of talking about doing it, you should actually do it," Clint remarked to him. "You villains are all the same, always yack, yack, yack, but never do anything."

"I am learning of your and his tactics to ensure that there are no complications, taking what little of you is of value, and then you will suffer annihilation," Ultron stated and no sooner did he say that, there was a thump on the outside.

Another thump and then that thump was followed by a crack. Thump, thump, thump, followed by a crunch as there was a hole in the defenses, before there was an explosion as Harry showed up, with Thor, Hulk, Gwen, Wasp, and Batwoman.

"ULTRON, WE'LL HAVE WORDS WITH THEE!"

The thunderous voice of Thor echoed as he held his hammer up and energy circled around it, from where he stood with the rest of the group.

"You think that you have defeated me by coming here but I intended for you to be here," Ultron remarked as he pulled a lever and an energy dome popped up around them. Harry blasted the dome with all that he could give. "You will be captured, just like the rest of them."

"Less talking, more action," Harry commented to him and he pushed himself up blasting several of the droids back as they went for him.

Gwen tried to lock onto Ultron with her powers, but his programming was too complex.

"You think that you've got a hold on me, your powers may be based off of technology but your mind is still human," Ultron commented as he blasted Gwen back.

Harry caught her in his arm and watched as Wasp blasted her enemy with a huge jolt of energy. Her hands raised as she drilled her enemies with shot after shot. The rapid fire shots overwhelming her enemies although they eventually blocked the attacks.

"Okay, that didn't work," Wasp managed as she closed her eyes and grew to a huge height.

Wasp smashed the Ultron bots with a huge thunderous fist. Harry was rather impressed as he watched her do so.

"I didn't know you could do that," Harry told her.

Jan smiled. "Didn't think that I could either but I guess that you don't figure out these things until you try."

Harry was not going to deny that as he took note of Gwen, Thor, and the Hulk's location but he didn't see Batwoman anywhere. Then again, neither did Ultron.

Harry's eyes took note of the vents and using his x-ray vision saw Batwoman had slipped inside. He had an idea and he blasted through the window on the other end.

Ultron was keeping track of his behind, above, and front but like humans, he had a blind spot, a blind spot that Harry could exploit. Harry was going to go for broke even though he could very easily get busted.

Hulk growled as he rushed towards the edge of the force field and smashed into it. He summoned all of his strength, raising his large green fists and hammered it into the energy shield. It flickered when his fist made contact against it and Hulk brought his hand back once again. He slammed and punched into it, hammering it in his frustration. A huge thunderous punch walloped against the edge of the field, Hulk could his knuckles stinging from the force of the massive punch.

"Just wait, I'll get you," Hulk growled as he brought his arms back and in overhand hammer blow smashed through the force shield.

Ultron saw Batwoman appear behind him and he blasted an energy orb towards her. She dodged the attack with great skill.

"What do you hope to do, you have no powers…."

"No, but I have this," Batwoman commented as she clicked the detonator underneath her glove.

There was an explosion that went off as Harry burst from the floor in the same exact instant.

A blur knocked Ultron in the jaw and sent the robot hurling up into the air, head over heels. The robot flew around and Harry bolted in front of it and smashed it once again.

The pods restraining the rest of the Avengers opened and Iron Man stepped out with a tentative expression on his face. Captain America walked over and grabbed his shield.

"So, do you want to do the honors?" Iron Man asked to Captain America.

Captain America smiled before he said the two words. "Avengers, Assemble!"

The Avengers did assemble and they tried to circle around Ultron to finish him off once and for all.

* * *

Normal villains would back down and surrender when faced with the full might of the Avengers. However, Ultron was far from a normal villain, his eyes were burning with fury.

Thor jumped up and tried to smash the robot but Ultron blocked it and grabbed Thor around the head. He whipped him down to the ground by the hair.

Captain America threw his mighty shield at the robot but Ultron blocked it. This left him open to a series of three arrows fire at him by Hawkeye.

Liquid foam wrapped around the body of Ultron and he was trying to push out of the attack. His body heated up and caused energy blasts to shoot at him.

"Take a nap, Ultron!" Ms. Marvel stated as she blasted him with the hardest punch that she could manage.

The hardest punch that Carol could fire off only staggered the robot back a couple of steps. She closed her eyes and reared back for another attack, her fist cocked and ready to unload. She unload the punch and it rattled the robot, sending it staggering backwards. Following it up Carol grabbed the robot by the arms and there was a huge impact as she sent Ultron smashing into the closet wall with a thunderous explosion.

"Hold him, I'm going to try something," Harry told her as Carol tried to grab it but she was thrown off instead.

Hulk reared his arm back and went to nail the robot. His arm was blocked by Ultron who responded by firing off electrical pulse which arced through him. His knees buckled and he slowly turned back into Bruce Banner, laying on the ground and twitching from the shock.

Banner's mind was placed in a state of calmness thanks to the neural energy blast from Ultron.

"I didn't even know that he could do that," Ant Man stated in a horrified tone.

"Wait….didn't you build him?" Clint asked as he sent an electric arrow at Ultron the same time Black Widow did the Widow's Bite on him.

The electricity did not short circuit Ultron, in fact it might have charged him up even more. Both agents of SHIELD were knocked down to the ground.

"I think I've….JARVIS please tell me that I've got something," Tony remarked to his unboard computer.

"No, sir, Ultron….he's upgraded himself with futuristic technology, resembling that of Kang the Conquerer," JARVIS commented.

"Actually….that was me, I'd figure that there were a few more upgrades needed for Ultron," Pym commented meekly.

Harry could not even be bothered to give a lecture about why this was not a smart idea, mostly because he had to block an energy beam from nearly slicing his head off.

"You built it, surely you can unbuild it!" Clint yelled frantically as he shot a series of arrows at it.

The arrows bounced off the energy field as Ultron was learning, adapting ,and growing.

Harry looked over his shoulder to the Avengers.

"You should cover your ears," Harry suggested to them and he lifted his hands, clapping them together with a thunderous smack.

The shockwave resounded around them and Ultron staggered just a little bit. Harry grabbed his hand and charged it with a spell before pulling his arm back before ramming into the chest of Ultron. With his hand now buried in the robots chest he released an energy blast into it, rattling it severely.

The robot was rattled but it stood straight.

' _Gwen, now,'_ Harry thought to her in a frantic voice and the blonde nodded, it was do or die, no question about it.

Gwen placed her hands on the base of the robot and tried to use the Extremis formula to hack into it.

This was harder than anything she ever did but the robot was fixated on taking the Avengers down and Harry especially. This allowed Gwen to sneak in the back door and try to make her way inside the programming while it was focused on other things. A blueprint was brought up as she cycled through it's binary code. Thankfully she had taken a look at Kang's technology thanks to Harry, so this made it easier.

' _What do….what do you think you can do?'_ Ultron started as she tried to hack into him.

Gwen was blasted back and she screamed out loud. She nearly got him.

"Harry, you were right, we need to tap a certain thing in its mind," Gwen told him in a breathless voice.

Batwoman smiled as she bounced off one of the walls and threw a series of ice pellets at it. The robot melted the ice before it could be properly trapped by it. The glowing energy blasted forth from its hands as it melted the ice around him.

Harry took the portable computer with the data, the program that he created here and inserted it into Ultron.

"No technology on Earth can defeat me….."

"You are the greatest danger to your own plans," Harry told him as Gwen's Extremis powers gave him a jolt.

The robot's eyes glowed in frustration but no matter what, the data was downloaded in it, correcting flaws in its programming.

"You're against humans but given that your brain waves were based off of Hank Pym's, I think we can figure out that flaw," Gwen told the robot in a matter of fact voice. "Therefore, aren't you technically human as well?"

The robots eyes flashed as the flaws in his logic was corrected. That was true, he was….he was devoid of any logic.

"If I have to destroy humans…..I have to….start with destroying myself," Ultron managed as his brain started to short circuited.

The logic was overwhelming in his mind. It's head was rocking back and forth as it tried to escape.

"Take it out, this is your chance!" Harry yelled.

Thor smiled as he raised his hand and nailed Ultron, causing it to fly backwards. There was a huge impact as it landed hard in a thunderous crash.

Ms. Marvel and Arcane performed a combination attack, rearing their hands back before smashing them into the wicked robot in a huge explosive double team punch. It was rattled by the thunderous blow and flew backwards.

"Error, error, reboot, error," Ultron stammered and Thor crushed it's head with a tremendous blow form Mjolnir. Sending spark flying in every direction.

Captain America got in one more shot before red light began to flash all around them.

Stark's eyes widened as he looked around and he spoke in a calm voice, well as calm as he could manage at least. "Yeah, we better….we better get out of there."

The group scrambled for the nearest exit, nearly tripping over their feet. Banner was scooped up the Avengers made it out with double time.

The explosion resounded throughout the warehouse and it went sky high into the air. There was a few more explosions that went off and they were outside.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Pym breathed as he placed his hands on the top of his head. He tried to work things over in his mind.

"Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable….why did you think this was a good idea?" Clint asked as he watched the man.

The scientist thought about this experiment, Artificial Intelligence was a complete crapshoot as it was. He knew that but he wanted to prove it wrong. The Ultron project was something where he wanted to prove people wrong. He thought that it was working well over the past few months, the robot was a calm lab assistant, able to help him improve on his projects. It was created off of his brain waves, so he doubted that it would end up going rogue.

This was, well this was a horrifying result, no question about it. Pym did not need to be reminded where he went wrong; he used technology from the future. He thought that he would be able to improve upon the robot and it would only help humanity.

It almost helped humanity into extinction. He could not feel any lower if he tried and he closed his eyes, to sink into his own despair.

"Hank…."

"I could have wiped everyone out," Pym remarked to him.

Natasha was not going to say anything but she thought that he was right. He was reckless and he shouldn't have thought that technology he barely understood would be useable in his robot. Future technology….well they saw how dangerous it was when Kang employed it. The woman didn't say anything, however, because Pym seemed to do good job with beating himself up without any other input.

"Yes, you could have," Tony remarked as he sighed. "But I'm not one to throw stones."

He had a few armors go rogue on him and it was not among his most enjoyable experiences. Yet, he made his mistakes, as they said, AI was a crapshoot.

Harry remained silent although he was thinking a little bit. Given his own experiences with AI, he knew that things could go pear shaped rather quickly. It was not the fault of anyone, human technology had not progressed to the point. Lara informed him that AI had to be done perfectly, for if there was one flaw, it could caused a cracked personality that would be prone to delusion. It was almost like Lara had some experience with that although Harry had no idea what that would be. His mother had been tight lipped for the most part although she told him not to create an AI unless he could put his full and undivided attention on it.

"I could have…."

"I know what you could have done, I would destroy all of the plans, any backups, all of them," Harry told Pym and he nodded.

"I'm already on it," Pym remarked to him in a strangled voice.

He turned around; he was not going to have much sleep over the next few days. He recalled that point with positive clarity. His eyes were quite raw already. He was not looking forward to all the work that he had to do.

Fury showed up right on time.

"It's been done, Fury," Harry told him.

Fury nodded gruffly. Thanks to the information that Batwoman gave them, he was able to block the hacking attempts that Ultron attempted along with safe guarding several other key outposts.

"I wouldn't be sure we've seen the last of Ultron," Fury said gruffly.

' _Wow, I think you might agree with Fury,'_ Gwen thought to him and Harry smiled.

' _Of course I agree with him or rather he agrees with me,'_ Harry remarked to his girlfriend as he grabbed her around the arm. _'I scanned them all…..thankfully Ultron didn't leave anything behind.'_

' _That was a concern,'_ Gwen commented as she rubbed the top of her head and Harry gave her a look. The blonde shook her head. _'I'm fine, Harry, just a bit….out of it.'_

' _That's good, I'm glad,'_ Harry told her with a smile on his face.

"So, that could have gone better," Tony stated as he was imprisoned for four days but thankfully nothing was damaged. Well unless one counted his pride, which was a key point of contention for Stark. He placed his hands over each other with a smile crossing his face.

"Don't we say that after every mission?" Clint asked him.

Steve smiled at them. "Look on the bright side, everything could have gone a lot worse."

That was true, any mission where they did not get destroyed, that was a good day for them. The First Avenger clasped his shield, the paint job was a little scratched up but thankfully it could have gone worse.

Harry saw that he was no longer needed here and decided to walk home or he would if Carol walked towards him.

"I'm surprised it took you so long," Carol told him.

Harry smiled. "Well I thought that you ladies could take care of yourself."

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she faced Harry. "Well…that does show that you think a lot of us."

Harry smiled as he raised a hand and gave a motion that indicated that he was guilty as charged.

"Well, I'm glad but next time, if we don't check in after twenty-four hours, there's a good reason," Natasha told him. "Given that we are that capable."

Harry made a mental note and placed his hands on them.

"I'll buy you breakfast in celebration," Harry remarked to them.

"Well given that we haven't had it for five days, you might rack up quite the bill," Carol told him.

"But I can afford it," Harry told them and they would have to agree.

* * *

Back at the Stronghold, Harry dropped down onto the couch, seeing Jean laying spread out on the floor, doing her homework.

"So, tough day?" Jean asked him as she looked up from the pile of books that she was immersing herself in.

"Well yeah, but nothing that I can't handle," Harry told the redhead who smiled at him and she placed her hands on her chin.

"I saw the news, the mysterious Bat was in town," Jean commented lightly.

"And the bat is a female," Kitty added as she turned up. She greeted Harry with a hungry kiss which he returned, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding herself up to him. "Which seems to make me think that you'll be adding her to your collection soon enough."

Kara smiled as she watched from the hallway. She thought that it went without saying. Any woman who was not underneath Har-Rell's tender loving care, well they must be suffering, at least in her biased opinion. The blonde folded her arms over each other as she rocked her head back and crossed them over her chest.

"I heard about what happened tonight," Kara stated as she rushed forward and Kitty stepped back, allowing Kara to have her moment with Harry.

Kara was hoisted off of her feet and Harry gave her a searing kiss on the lips. She returned the favor, her tongue working against his in a corkscrew motion.

The blonde was pressed against his chest and she pulled back with her swollen lips, it was amazing.

"Yeah saved the world from a genocidal robot," Harry remarked as he sat down, Kitty on one side of him and Kara on the other side of him. "Thought about calling you guys but….the real show would have been over."

"No, you handled it well, plus you don't want too many people tripping over each other," Jean remarked as she returned back to the homework that she'd immersed herself in it, flipping through the pages.

Harry thought about that and would have to agree. That's why he tried to split the girls up into smaller teams of three and four with separate missions during the team building exercises. Along with adding a random factor to it. The more cooks that were in the kitchen, the harder that it was to get everyone's shit together without tripping over each other.

"That's true, you've learned well," Harry told her and Jean peaked over her shoulder, a smile crossing her face.

"I've had a good teacher, the best," Jean remarked with a smile.

There was a pink haired girl that skidded to a stop outside the door. She watched them nervously but Harry took note of her with a smile.

"Hey, Megan, what can I do for you?" Harry asked the Welsh girl.

Megan was nearly tongue tied but she recovered fairly quickly with the smile on her face. The pink haired girl crossed her arms and she leaned towards Harry.

"Well….I was wondering….actually….I was wondering if I could…." she breathed and Harry reached towards her, grabbing her hand firmly and squeezed it reassuringly.

Megan's eyes flooded over as she breathed heavily as Harry leaned towards her, a smile crossing his face.

"Take your time, Megan, calm yourself down, and tell me what you want," Harry commented.

' _Well…come to….come to think about it, no Megan, focus,'_ the young mutant stated.

"I was having trouble with the charm that you taught me and I was wondering if you could show me again, in private," Megan commented.

Kara and Kitty exchanged a knowing smile with each other although it was lost on Megan as she watched him.

"Of course," Harry told the girl with a smile that caused heat to go through her body. He placed a hand on her hip and looked into her ass. "So when do you want me to do it?"

Megan's smile crossed her face but she recovered quickly. "Well, now….if you want to."

"Sure Megan," Harry told her as he allowed her to lead the way.

Kitty and Kara smiled.

"Another hopeless girl succumbing to the cult of the Star Child," Kara told Kitty.

"Totally," Kitty told her with an evil laugh.

Jean rolled her eyes.

"You two scare me sometimes," Jean offered to them.

' _So sayeth the girl with the cosmic entity in her head,'_ the Phoenix remarked.

"Thanks," Kitty said chirping brightly and Jean sighed in exasperation palming her face.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	27. Beyond the Deadpool

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Beyond the Deadpool.**

"It's all about focus and control, mastering your surroundings no matter what obstacles get in your way."

Harry stated this confidently as he pressed himself into Megan's back, the pink haired mutant closing her eyes and nodding in understanding as she bit down on her lip. He had her positioned where he wanted to and it was all really about understanding the proper stance. If your foot was one centimeter off, well it could throw off the entire spell.

"Do you understand?" Harry breathed into her ear and Megan nodded her head.

"It's all about…concentration," Megan managed, barely choking that word out as Harry had his hands on her waist. His strong hands were positioned in a way where they could move up a little bit more to touch other parts of her body. The young Welsh mutant felt a growing heat within her body and he ran his hands up her. He teased her a little bit.

"Yes, it is," Harry whispered into her ear huskily. His breath brushing against the edge of her ear.

Megan closed her eyes, this was not the most awful thing in the world. In fact it felt quite nice. All she had to do was to focus. What did Kitty advise her when she asked about nervousness?

Just picture everyone in their underwear, Megan thought.

The images that flashed through her mind were of Harry in his underwear and they were subsequently replaced by images of Harry in a lot less. The Welsh mutant gave a tiny little squeak as Harry held her steady. Those visions did not help her at all.

"Are you okay?"

Megan closed her eyes and gave a slight whimpering, "Yes."

' _Oh why for the love of everything does he have to breathe in my ear?'_ Megan thought to herself even more turned on now that she'd envisioned Harry in his underwear and then not in his underwear. In fact now that the thought was in her brain it was not escaping any time soon. _'Thanks a lot Pryde, really great advice.'_

Megan tried not to lose her cool as Harry grabbed her and then adjusted the positioning of her body. The young girl felt her breathing become a little more labored and was hoping that Harry did not notice. Or maybe that he did, she was not sure right now.

"Just relax," Harry breathed in her ear and Megan nodded as he pressed up against her, shifting his weight into her.

Subconsciously and maybe on purpose, Megan ground herself up against his crotch and she felt his bulge go up against her rear. The woman's body pressed against his and Harry kept tightening his grip around her waist as the young mutant closed her eyes.

There was no question in her mind that this felt so good.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are," Harry told her as he held her nubile body in position. "Hit the target, you might be rewarded."

The promise that she would get rewarded, well that caused Megan to falter a bit but she adjusted her stance as he instructed. Her shaky hands aimed and she was ready to go. The pink haired mutant thought that she could do this despite the distraction.

"Just focus," Harry repeated to her.

Megan inclined her head with a nod and she held her hands in place, shaky as they were. Then she realized that she could calm herself down and really do something. Her hands moved around and she fired off a spell.

It ricocheted off of the wall and narrowly missed the target. She looked at Harry and a smile crossed the Wizard's face. It nearly turned her knees to jelly as the woman turned back around and offered a labored sigh as Harry held her closely against him.

"Again," Harry whispered and she steadied herself.

The pink haired mutant nodded as she felt herself calm down and the young woman held herself steady. Her hands had stopped shaking and she had this power, it was time to use it. It was time to hit the target, she could do it.

Even though she mentally envisioned Harry taking her up against that wall and having his wicked way with her.

Those thoughts were not helping with her concentration at all and her knees started to shake but she stayed up on her feet. Harry held her around the waist and the pink haired mutant kept breathing as Harry ran his fingers down her body, in a subtle but at the same time obvious manner.

"Are you okay?"

Megan held her head steady and nodded it as Harry held her in place. The young mutant felt his hands slowly roam her body and this was causing her to become even more undone.

"Yes, fine," Megan breathed as he had his mouth a few inches from her slender neck. "Really bloody fantastic even."

"That's good," Harry told her as he ran his hands down her spine slightly and stopped. "Fix your posture and try again."

Megan shot the target and a smile crossed her face as she nailed the target hard. He pressed against her, hugging her from behind.

"I knew you could do it," Harry breathed heavily in her ear and this caused her to twitch a little bit.

"Yes, I knew it too," Megan breathed to him as she turned around so she could face him, her eyes meeting his, and then she stepped towards him. His hands were on her waist, her shirt riding up to reveal the creamy and delicious flesh beneath.

"So….would you like that reward?"

"I think I'll take it," Megan told him as she shoved her lips onto his with a hungry kiss.

Her lips smashed against his as Harry placed his hands underneath her delicious ass and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his body as he stepped back, transfiguring a bench into a nice and comfortable bed where they could take care of business on. She shoved her tongue down his throat and ran her hands down his body.

Harry allowed himself to fall back, this hot pink haired goddess on top of him as she ran her hands over his face and kept kissing him deeply, driven to mad lust. She tore through the fabric of his shirt like a hungry tigress and started kissing down his neck and working further towards his crotch.

Her kisses went down to his abdomen and he pulled off her shirt, revealing a lacy pink bra with her perky little breasts begging for attention.

Harry flipped her over the bed and prepared for his fun, removing the strap of her bra and revealed her tits for the world.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Megan gave a squeal of pleasure as Harry used his mouth to lavish her right breast. Her nipple was in his mouth as he cupped the left breast with his strong hand. He squeezed it hard as he licked her nipple with him.

Harry tasted her tender buds and they were quite a delicious thing to sample. The wizard kept licking his tongue around her rosy nipple and he sucked on it hard. The wizard kissed her and this caused her to breathe in and out heavily as he kept working her over.

Those delicious and firm tits, they were a sight for sure and he indulged himself in them. His tongue went around her nipple in a corkscrew motion.

"Oh, god Harry," Megan breathed as her jeans were slid off, almost like magic.

Harry ran his hand down and rubbed her pussy through her panties which were sopping wet. He teased her a little bit more and then teased her again, his fingers pressing against her. The young woman panted heavily.

The woman's panties were pushed away from her and exposed her tender young pussy. The wizard bent down and licked her pussy. The wizard kept licking her tender pussy.

Harry smiled as he indulged himself in the tastes of her, her pussy tasted like cotton candy and that much was delightful. There was a motion with his tongue swiping in and out of her, licking her pussy and she lifted her hips as Harry indulged himself deeper into her. Another lick and she twitched her pussy.

He indulged himself in this pussy, licking and slurping her and eating her out. The wizard kept working her over and kept eating her delicious pussy. The young woman lifted her hips and his fingers dug into her thighs as he kept licking her insides. There was a swiping of his tongue inside her tight cunt and Harry grabbed her from around her legs, licking her for everything.

Megan's pussy was feasted upon and Harry licked her hungrily, using his tongue to scrape around her pussy.

"Oh, yes," Megan panted as Harry kept licking around her.

Harry smiled as he tasted her delicious center and kept licking her and causing her hips to twitch up. The wizard's tongue licked around her dripping wet core and he hungrily lapped her up.

"Harry, I want to taste you."

Harry slid off and Megan's mouth wrapped tightly around his throbbing length, her lips pressed around him. He watched her and her pink hair framed around her face, it was sexy.

Megan nearly choked on his cock the first time but she stayed the course and worked her lips around his meaty spear. Her head went back and forth as she worked more of him down her throat, deep into her. Her muscles grabbed him, wrapping around him, going tighter. Her lips framed themselves onto his tight spear.

Harry grabbed her head, pushing more of him into her mouth. The woman's breathing got extremely labored as Harry speared down her throat. Soft lips wrapped around his bulging shaft with great love. The wizard's tool pushed in and out of her tight mouth.

Yet she wanted more.

Megan slid off of his shaft, covered in her saliva and she kept stroking him up and down. His hard rod was being played with and the girl snaked her sexy little tongue around him for a tease.

She leaned back on the bed, her legs spread and Harry rubbed his throbbing head across her wet pink opening. She sighed as his length was about to invade her opening and he grabbed her hips.

Harry rammed his rod into her tight body and Megan gave a squeal as he pounded into the side of her. The woman's eyes closed as he invaded her anew.

She had him inside her, with her walls tightening around him. She was not about to let him go any time soon and his throbbing length plunged deeper into her. The woman lifted her hips up again and again, her tightening walls wrapped around his throbbing shaft. Harry grabbed her hips and rolled his hands over her delicious breasts and Harry kept pumping into her.

She had an amazing orgasm and she released a cloud of pink dust into the air from it.

Harry grabbed her nubile young hips and kept working into her, in fact, he was hornier than ever before as he rammed tightly into her cunt. Megan's eyes closed as he rammed into her. The woman pushed up into him.

She felt so good, his massive member speared deeper into her, stretching out her sexy walls and he hammered her tightening cunt for everything that she was worth. The emerald eyed wizard grabbed her around her sexy legs as she pushed herself up and she squeezed her lovely ass. The wizard kept hammering into her, going deeper into her.

Her dripping cunt wrapped around his engorged pole as he pushed up and buried down into her, going as deep as he could into her tight cunt.

"Oh, so good," Megan panted as Harry's tongue worked over her, licking around her nipples and he ran his hands down her body even more.

Harry pushed himself up and speared down between her walls and the pink haired woman moaned as Harry kept hammering into her. The woman closed against him and pumped her hips up, panting in an extremely lustful manner as Harry kept burying himself into her, ramming into her walls as he kept pumping deep into her.

She had another shrieking orgasm as Harry plowed into her.

"You feel so good," Harry panted as he grabbed her breasts and ran his hands over them.

She grabbed onto his arm and she felt him push his throbbing hard penis into her. The wizard plowed himself into her and she hung onto him. Her walls clenched around him as he rocked around her inside, pushing his length in and out of her. She pumped her hips up and hung on with the moaning fury that went through her.

Harry had her pinned down.

"So, good, deeper," Megan begged him.

His length pushed into her g-spot, pressing against her as Harry buried really deep into her. She pushed her hips up towards him and he buried deep into her. The wizard pumped his way between her walls, silky velvety grip around him. She grabbed her man and pumped into her. Harry was breathing and Megan was closing around him.

Harry plowed into her on the bed and Megan felt the pleasure erupt through her body as another cloud of her pixie dust shot through the air as Harry kept hammering her tightening center.

Megan rocked back on the bed, cooing loudly as Harry pushed his throbbing hard dick in between her walls, going back into the home stretch as he worked into her. The pink haired woman pushed up into her. The wizard kept slamming into her body.

The woman was going to lose herself as she released more of her powers and Harry hammered her pussy like a super fast blur. She would be sore but this would be worth it, oh it would be worth it. His stone hard dick pushed her walls apart and he grabbed her, pinning her down as he kept hammering her tightening twat. The wizard worked over her walls nicely and she cooed as she lifted herself up. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge of her pleasure.

Harry was going into her, burying himself until he was balls deep.

"About ready," Megan begged him as she tightened around him. She was hanging on for dear life as he plowed into her, making her see stars.

Harry was a growling primal machine of sex and he saw her as nothing but a delicious treat that he would have to have and he was wrecking her with his throbbing length.

She pushed against him and Megan wrapped her legs around him, pushing her tightening walls around him and he gave a grunt.

He spilled his fluids into her waiting chamber as she pushed her hips up. Both of them saw stars as they came at once, with Harry collapsing on the sexy Welsh mutant as she contracted around him, milking his length until he was drained.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

In a roach infested apartment in the worst parts of New York, there was trouble brewing in the air and when there was trouble, there was only going to be one man in the center of it. Well actually there were usually three or four people who might be in the center of it, maybe five, before we get to this man.

"Hey, my apartment is not roach infested! I'll have you know that the rats ate the roaches weeks ago. And this isn't even one of the worst parts of New York. But yes, I'd concede that there's trouble abrewing and I'm in the center of it."

A man stepped forward, a man who had a few screws loose.

"Hey, I don't make fun of your mental deformities, why must you poke fun at mine?"

This was a man who is batshit crazy and not afraid to show it.

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

He needed no introduction.

"But naturally I'm going to get one anyway because we have a five thousand word limit, not counting lemons…..which are done for this chapter, so put on your pants, you sick freaks."

Anyway, he was the man with the plan, the Merc with the Mouth.

"Don't forget a handsome stud, a man with an awesome videogame, and a heartthrob to all fat virgins out there….both Neckbeard and female."

He was Deadpool and he was dressed in his costume, red and black that wrapped around his body like a skintight glove, mostly because it was skintight, and a pair of eyeglasses that were over the mask. Despite the fact that it was obvious that it was Deadpool because he did nothing to change his appearance, except to put on a pair of glasses and our names aren't Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, or Parry White.

"Hey, I'm trying to be incognito, quit blowing my secret, dude."

He was walking over to his couch to sit down.

"Nah, I'll stand," Deadpool remarked but a mysterious force compelled him to sit down. "Hey, that's Voodoo, no fair!"

Deadpool looked up and sighed.

"Only because you made me, you controlling SOB."

' _Maybe he could make you tap dance in a thong,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head stated.

Deadpool shook his head and smiled. It was one of those days where everything seemed to be going rather slow on the old western front. He craved adventure and excitement but he had been waiting for the next big contract to come in.

"There has to be someone worth killing, I mean politicians, they're always pissing people off for something, surely they had to piss off some rich guy," Deadpool commented as he turned around but there was a blip on his radar. "Oh ask and you shall receive, happy, happy, day."

"Hey dickhead!"

Deadpool's eyes widened as he offered in a scandalized tone. "Well that was kind of rude."

Deadpool wondered who could not only call him something like that on such short notice but also who was going to be that rude. He listened for the person, wondering if he would have to trace the call and gut him like a fish.

"Yeah, you, I'm talking to you."

"Grandma, is that you?" Deadpool asked the woman on the phone and he paused. "Are you off your meds again?"

The person on the phone was angry and decided to tell him. "Listen here you dipshit, I've got something that will put you back on the map."

"Oh goody, goody, gumdrops a quest!" Deadpool remarked as he bounced up and down.

' _That makes you look like a girl,'_ one of the voices in his head mocked.

' _But am I a pretty girl?'_ another voice stated.

' _No, you're fucking ugly,'_ a third voice stated and the second voice sniffled. _'I didn't mean…oh fuck, don't cry.'_

' _That's not very nice and you know it,'_ the voice stated with a whimper.

"Okay, okay, knock it off the lot of you," Deadpool remarked as he twisted his head around to keep the voices in line. "Yeah, because I really need to get the kinks out of my neck, oh yeah that's the stuff, just a little more and boom I've got it."

"Listen, I'm sending it to you and you better not fuck this one up."

"I always get the job done, okay there were a few times where I didn't but who are we popping off now?" Deadpool asked them.

' _Bet ya it's one of those do gooders,'_ the voice in the head stated.

' _Ah man, I never liked those,'_ another one of the voices remarked.

' _Okay, gentlemen and I use that term very loosely, calm it down, I've got plenty to do and not a lot of time to do it,'_ Deadpool commented to the voices in his head, all of them nodding in excitement.

"So, whatcha got brother?" Deadpool asked to his mystery contact of mystery.

"Well, I've got something, there's a hitman who is working for the Kingpin," the mystery contact of mystery on the other end of the phone stated.

"Oh the Kingman, fun, fun, fun, oh happy, happy, joy joy!" Deadpool stated as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet in an excited manner.

' _Again that makes you look like a girl,'_ the voice in Deadpool's head told him.

"Hey knock it off," Deadpool stated sternly. He put his hands on his hips and stood up straighter..

He started to hum underneath his breath and then he paused.

"You know what this looks like a job for….DEADPOOL!"

He slipped into a closet and then came out in a Cheerleader outfit.

"Wait, wrong costume," Deadpool remarked and he paused and looked at the mirror. "Say, does this make my ass look big?"

' _No your ass being big makes your ass look big,'_ one of the voices in his head stated.

' _How did we get changed that quickly?'_ another voice asked in surprise.

' _Rule of funny,'_ Deadpool suggested to them.

Deadpool slipped into the other room and then came out, dressed in his normal outfit which was like the outfit he had on, only he didn't have a pair of glasses.

Deadpool started humming underneath his breath as he skipped to the exit.

' _Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-DEADPOOL!'_

Deadpool slipped off to the outside and a smile crossed his face as he was making his way off, preparing for his next step to collect the money that he wanted. He had the details in his hand, what more did he want?

It was time to get his money, because cha-ching.

X-X-X

"Well that's an interesting side-effect for your powers to have."

Rachel, Kitty, and Kara were all amused to varying degrees, and Jean kept her eyes on them, shaking her head. Megan shook her head, looking completely weirded out as Harry stared back into space.

"I didn't….I mean, I didn't….think, well I didn't, I didn't, I didn't know that was going to happen," Megan offered in a stammering voice. The pink haired woman put her hands on her face, her nails digging into the side of her cheeks as she shook her head frantically. She was trying to figure out everything that happened and she spotted Harry staring out in space. It would be almost amusing, if it….well if this didn't happen.

Pixie shook her head in bemusement, kind of, if she was not so confused by this, she would be laughing her ass off. It was an interesting thing to think about and she shook her head from one side to the next.

"So, you climaxed and…."

"I know what happened!" Megan shouted in an exasperated voice as she went completely red in the face and Kitty gave her a teasing smile. She could not resist pushing forward with what she was saying. The brunette kept her eyes locked onto the woman before her.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Kitty commented with a grin as she saw Harry looking out in space and added. "You climaxed so hard, you dosed him with your pixie dust."

"Oh god," Megan breathed but it was Rachel who continued with a grin on her face.

"And when you kept climaxing, you kept dosing him and by the time you were done…Harry was...well you can see for yourself."

"Why did Xavier name his group the X-Men?" Harry asked randomly. "Actually come to think about it, why was the Fantastic Four named the Fantastic Four? Really egocentric of Reed….calling himself Mister Fantastic. I don't think that's any indictment of his prowess. And Spider-Man must have only thought about five seconds for his name."

"Wow that's interesting Harry, it so totally is," Kitty commented to him as she smiled and brushed her hair out of the top of her head.

"I know, it totally is," Harry remarked to her in a gushing tone of voice.

"And I'm pretty sure he's poking fun out of the valley girl speak now," Kara remarked to Kitty and Kitty frowned.

The truth was that she was doing it now to troll people, for fuck sakes she was from Chicago, although she ended up trolling herself instead by speaking that way. The brunette had an amused smile crossing her face. The dark haired woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, he wouldn't be the only one," Rachel remarked. She'd taken to flicking things at Kitty when she got too over the top about it.

Jean watched Harry with a smile across her face, seeing the flashes in his eyes and she looked into his mind.

"His mind's getting pretty clear," Jean told them and the girls nodded. "Granted it will be a few hours before he gets back to normal."

"Jean, you should know by now that I'm the furthest thing from normal, in fact I'm extraordinary," Harry remarked to her as he placed his arm around her slender waist and pulled her body into his. There was a smile that went across his face as he gazed into her deep green eyes.

"Are you?" Jean asked Harry with a smile as he pressed his lips onto hers with a kiss.

Jean was ensnared by the pixie dust residue on Harry lips. She would have to work with Megan controlling her powers but…..why would she control something like this? This was a blast and she felt her body fill up with amazing sensations. There was a flush in her body as she kept kissing him hungrily, his body addicting as always.

' _Oh this should be….oh yes,'_ the Phoenix remarked as everything flared up around them.

"Hey, aren't those the Marauders?" Kara asked.

Jean and Harry broke apart and they spun around, seeing the villains in question. The two of them watched the situation unfolding in front of them.

Blockbuster, Riptide, and Vertigo made their way through the mall towards the exit.

"I wonder why they're here?"

Kitty shook her head and watched them. "I could have sworn we smacked down these guys a few times before."

Harry focused as he made his way forward and started to chase them at super speed. He saw everything around him, all of the colors, shapes and sizes.

Vertigo turned around and saw him standing there.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he stared down Vertigo who ended up blinking at him in shock for half a second.

"YOU!"

"Yes, me!" Harry said cheerfully and the woman lifted her hand and tried to use the vertigo effect of her powers on him.

Unfortunately, for them, the effect did not work.

"Okay, I'll get him."

Kara flew in and smacked Blockbuster in the face with a rocket buster of the punch, slamming her enemy back.

'Gotcha," Kara stated and Riptide rushed towards her but Kitty popped out from behind some trash cans and pulled him inside.

"So, guess it's you and me," Harry remarked to Vertigo.

"HEY!"

Deadpool remarked as he jumped down.

"Sorry, don't mind me, Merc with the Mouth coming through!" Deadpool cheered and Harry casually smacked him into the wall with an offhand backhand. "Hey! what did you do that for?!"

"Because!" Harry yelled as he used his ice breath on Deadpool's crotch, causing him to scream in pain.

"Dude are you on drugs?" Deadpool asked him and the voices in his head all nodded in agreement.

' _Well, we could be too,'_ one of the voices offered.

' _Who would know the difference?'_ another voice commented.

Deadpool pulled out a pair of Sais and swung them in his hands. "It's intervention time!"

Deadpool twirled his Sais and yelled. "STABBY STABBY….Ah shit."

Deadpool's sais were destroyed by heat vision.

"Um, I think I left the iron on," Deadpool said hastily as he made his way down into the sewers.

Harry wondered if he should follow. A smile blossomed on his face as he made up his mind and followed him down into the depths.

X-X-X

' _Oh joy of joys, oh happy days, we're in the sewers.'_

Deadpool paused and he looked around, peaking over his shoulder. The Merc with the Mouth made his way into the sewer and stood around in….well everyone knows what was in the sewers. He kept his head up right and he peaked over his shoulder, a smile crossing his face.

' _So I wonder if we're going to run into four pizza loving turtles and their rat sensei down here?'_ Deadpool commented as he twirled his sais into his hands and clang them together, causing sparks to fly off in every direction.

' _Could be fun for a cameo,'_ one of the voices in his hand stated.

' _Cowabunga dude,'_ another one of the voices commented.

' _Aren't we supposed to looking for some hitman that works for the Kingpin?'_ one of the voices in his head stated.

' _Yeah our really angry mystery benefactor told us to do this, I hope he wasn't jerking us off,' Deadpool offered them and he shook his head._

There was a thud as he saw Vertigo around and she stepped back towards him.

"It's him."

' _You know, I'm beginning to think this is a rerun,'_ Deadpool offered the voices in his head.

' _You think,'_ one of the voices commented in a sardonic tone and Blackbuster ran forward and nailed him, sending Deadpool careening into a wall.

Deadpool winced as he was slammed down hard and the Merc with a Mouth struggled to get himself to get back to his feet but he sank back down to his knees. He tried again on legs that felt like they had the consistence of wobbly-jello but he was unable to pull himself back into a standing position or at least a position where he could not be taken down.

"Oh…come on," Deadpool managed.

"I'll crush you," Blockbuster stated.

"I'm surprised…."

"Blockbuster, pop his head off of his shoulders," Vertigo commanded to him.

"No, not my head, it's where all the voices talk to me," Deadpool commented before he pulled out a gun. "HA, PSYCHE!"

Deadpool blasted Blockbuster with a series of shots, causing him to go backwards.

"So, who are you meeting? Bridge club, sewing club, book club….no wait that would imply some of you could read," Deadpool babbling as he smashed a pipe apart.

Harry stepped onto the scene.

"Oh, team up, this is going to be so awesome," Deadpool remarked to him. "Oh snap!"

Deadpool pulled out a pair of guns but there was a magnetic field around them. He felt a humming in the back of his head.

"So, who sent you down there?"

"Some son of a bitch who's trying to get me killed," Deadpool offered as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Harry commented to him in a calm voice, eyes surprisingly lucid given the predicament he was in.

Deadpool nodded as he prepared to fight the random mooks, minions, and general misfits that were sent down the tunnel. "Yeah, doesn't it just?"

I" mean that someone would try to get you killed," Harry offered to Deadpool and the Merc with a Mouth turned towards him. "I mean, you are an obnoxious son of a bitch that I dream about smothering in his sleep."

Deadpool stood there, mouth hanging open and he slowly turned to Harry. "You know! You're a real fucking jerk! And you're even worse when your high!"

' _Yeah, like a dick,'_ one of the voices said.

' _Yeah, a superdick,'_ one of the voices added.

' _Well he is the patron saint of superdickery,'_ Deadpool commented as he stood, with his gun in his hand.

The mooks rushed forward but Kitty popped down from the ceiling, grabbing the enemy's around the head she clonked their heads together.

"Yeah, that's that!" Kitty yelled in a triumphant tone of voice as she did so again to another pair of mooks.

Harry smiled as he saw Kara show up and use her heat vision to knock out some blocks in the walls. This allowed a distraction for Pixie to swoop in.

The dust was blown into the face of them and they staggered about, knocking each other around due to their disorientation.

"Oh, you can't handle it, can you, boys?" Harry asked them in a mocking voice as he jumped up and then flipped over the heads of his enemies. Landing in a crouch he swept out their legs from underneath them and then the emerald eyed wizard dodged back towards the closet wall.

He clapped his hands and that knocked Vertigo down.

Vertigo shook her head as she tried to push herself back up and her own powers were turned up against her. The woman's head cracked open as she looked on, her eyes screwed shut. Her breathing tapered off as she was slammed hard against the wall.

"I've got it," Harry remarked as he stood over her and he shifted himself.

His hearing picked up a light humming off in the distance and he strained to hear it. The wizard tried to keep himself steady and he turned his head around from one side to the next.

His emerald eyes narrowed as he saw something further down the sewers.

Another set of Marauders were down there and Harry and Kara locked eyes, with Jean joining them. The three of them pushed their way through the walls causing them to crumble as the group slipped inside.

"You!"

"Yes, us, what are you going to do about it?" Harry asked.

Harpoon, another one of the Marauders, stepped forward and hurled a harpoon at him. The wizard caught it in his hands and crunched it.

He then swung his hands around and knocked the man flying back. He crashed against the ground with a thunderous explosion.

The clones were decomposing one by one.

' _And what do we have here?'_ Harry asked to him as he pulled out the crates and flipped them open.

Kara, Kitty, Megan, Rachel, and Jean stepped in as the clones either degraded or disappeared.

X-X-X

Harry, now that his mind was mostly cleared, rummaged through everything in the crates.

"Well that's an interesting amount of contraband," Harry mused. "Some of this is modified and…."

"Neural technology," Kitty offered to him. "It's to numb the minds of people."

Kara watched everything with interest, fury swimming through her blue eyes. "So what were they doing…."

"If it's my guess, the Kingpin and Sinister was working together for some kind of broadcast scheme where he could rot the brains of everyone involved," Harry concluded to the girls and Deadpool.

"Ah, but I wonder why our mystery man of mystery wanted this….actually I'm confused about this entire thing."

Harry decided to explain it, at least try and explain it. "I'm thinking….well I'm thinking that someone was trying to throw us off the trail."

' _Really, you'd think that someone would have tried for a better set up than this,'_ one of the Deadpool voices stated.

Harry thought it over in his mind, Sinister and his Marauders, they were still after the third key, unfortunately he had no idea what that was. The data at the Fortress only offered him a minor amount of information when he'd tried to look into it. He really wished he had more information about it then he did. There was something that was bothering him about this entire mess, he couldn't put his finger on it. Yet there were determination flowing through those green eyes.

' _Those green eyes do seem to flow a lot,'_ Deadpool remarked to no one in particular.

The Merc with the Mouth looked at everything and he could not help but offer his two cents on the matter. He brushed his fingers over the top of his mask.

"You know this is some pretty cheap shit right in there," Deadpool offered to them and Harry's head turned towards him. The wizard's eyes were on them and Deadpool shrugged his shoulders as he decided to add. "What! the plot is more or less directly ripped off from the first part of my video game. You know, just pointing it out and everything."

Harry was not about to deny that himself. Anyhow, moving on he knew that this would have to be a prototype so if he took the prototype back, he would be able to decipher Sinister's plan. He ran his hands over it and observed what it was like. The makeup in his hands and the eyes of Harry continued to scan everything that was in front of him.

"That's…that's interesting," Harry said.

Deadpool decided to offer his usual retort. "Did you graduate from the universe of vague, buddy?"

Harry shook his head and decided to clarify his statement. "Well, I'm going to tell you this….this was a prototype and one that was not going to work for that long. In fact, this design was a rather screwy one to begin with."

"I see," Kitty commented with an eager nod. "It would serve it's intended purpose for a while but after a while, it would start failing, really bad."

"How bad?" Megan asked in a curious voice.

Kara was the one who jumped in with a few words of her own. "Really bad."

"Well that's pretty bad," Jean remarked to them.

Deadpool shook his head, these were more graduates of the vague university of being vague. Then again he was a graduate of the repetitive school of the repetitive that was repetitive, so who was he to judge? He looked at the equipment once again.

"And something tells me that I won't be getting the money from the contract that was set up," Deadpool offered dismally.

' _Well at least we got in one more appearance before shit hits the fan,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head offered the Merc with the Mouth.

 _'Yeah that's true,'_ Deadpool remarked to himself or them or….well his own voices confused him sometimes, that much was for sure. He shook his head and tried to return himself back to what passed as being with it.

Megan offered a shy smile towards him and there was a statement that nervously escaped her lips. "So are you…."

Deadpool nodded, mentally making a list.

"Well, I guess it's time for one of those awkward goodbyes, be seeing you in a future chapter….of our lives," Deadpool offered as he turned around to disappear until the next time he appeared.

Kara shook her head in despair.

"He's a bit….well you know."

Harry made the one statement that explained everything. "He's Deadpool."

Megan offered a shy smile towards him and there was a statement that nervously escaped her lips. "So are you…."

Harry smiled as he placed a hand on the side of her face and she couldn't help but nuzzle her cheek into it. "Yeah, Megan, I'm fine."

"So it did wear off," Kitty remarked and there was a part of her that looked disappointed. It was an interesting scientific experiment to say the very least.

"Yeah, it wore off," Harry informed them and Kitty frowned, shaking her head. "Don't look so disappointed, Kitty, you'll have other chances to see me act insane."

Jean could not resist throwing in her two cents in a teasing manner. "I have a feeling that might happen sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, it could," Harry admitted as he pulled the redhead into a tight hug and the other redhead stepped behind him.

"So it's time to head on home?" Rachel offered them and Harry gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Yeah, it's time, lets go," Harry told her and Megan chimed in a calm tone of voice.

"Is it the last we've seen of Deadpool?" Megan asked Harry with a smile crossing her face.

Harry thought about that and he couldn't help but wonder if this would be the last he'll ever see of the Merc with a Mouth.

Something pointed to the fact that he would not be seen again for a while. Harry waited, watched, and then he moved on, making sure that all of this contraband was cleared up and he moved off to see what he'd do next.

His girls followed him as they prepared for the next phase of what would happen.

Little did they know it was calm before a storm.

X-X-X

Deadpool returned back to his rat infested hole in the city and stepped inside.

"Honey, we're home!"

Deadpool walked forward and made his way down to the basement, seeing the latest edition of the Daily Bugle on the ground. He flipped through it.

"Ah, Good Lovin' with Lovegood, genius," Deadpool said as he looked through the relationship advice column in the Prophet.

' _You know if you two hooked up, it would be the end of the multiverse as we knew it,'_ one of the voices in Deadpool's head stated.

" _Yeah, I know! It would be great!'_ Deadpool offered in an excited voice.

He made his way down to the steps and leaned down. He saw his captive prisoner.

"You must let me go," the naked old man in the basement stated, his long white hair and beard in disarray. "None of this is right, he must return to defeat Lord Voldemort, we must reset the universe to how it was before."

"Is it for the Greater Good?" Deadpool asked the old man in a mocking voice.

"Yes, it's for the Greater Good that Harry needs to be set up to face the Dark Lord!"

Deadpool's voice dropped in a scarily serious tone of voice. "You know, I warned you about talking like a bad fan fiction cliché."

Deadpool stood over the man and held up an object in his hand. "It's Taser time!"

The old man screamed as he felt a stun gun pressed against his wrinkled old balls.

"And that was for My Immortal, you bitch!" Deadpool stated as he rammed the Taser into the old man's balls again. "And this is for Draco and Harry slash fan fiction."

He zapped the old man in the balls again.

"This is for the Epilogue!"

Another zap to the balls added to that motion.

"This is for Harry and Snape slash fan fiction!"

Another zap to the balls caused the old man pain.

"And we've hit our limit….go ahead and say it."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

' _That's all folks.'_


	28. Requim Part One

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Requim Part One.**

Freedom was an interesting thing to think about as no matter what a person was like, there was a part of them that hungered for it, hungered for the ability to roam completely free outside of the box. Despite the fact that this freedom was something that was hard to obtain even for the best of us, when it was snatched from them it caused feelings of despair. Even the darkest wizard would feel that moment when they had the chance to break free from the chains that held them.

If you asked him, Tom Marvolo Riddle the self-styled Lord Voldemort would state that he had been biding his time. Secretly, deep down, he knew that he had been unable to break free of the location where he'd been contained. While he felt the vessel that he currently inhabited was inadequate, he still felt that because of his extraordinary mind there was still power that flowed through it. He looked up into a mirror and saw the sickening face of the weak wizard whose body he inhabited before him.

He was a foolish individual who stood up for those he'd fooled himself into thinking that he cared about. He was a spineless fool as well. To think that this weak bag of flesh was thought to be his most valuable servant, well that was the epitome of laughable to him.

There were those that feared him back in that world, those who did not even want to utter his name.

The fools in this new world would also learn to fear him. The name Lord Voldemort would be spoken in the hushed whispers by those who were foolish, arrogant enough to not think that he was anything but the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived, the most powerful wizard that ever lived.

He was the personification of magical power. He'd performed magical rituals that had been forgotten in the annals of history and magical feats that most would never dream about. Anyone who saw what he could do would classify The Dark Lord Voldemort as one thing and one thing alone and that would be extraordinary. The greatest wizard that ever lived, the darkest of dark lords who'd ever performed dark deeds, feared by all, it was an amazing thing for sure.

His snake like red eyes drank in his surroundings. He stepped forward and saw his robes sway from one side to the other.

He still wore the face of Sirius Black and that caused him to give off a malicious grin.

' _A face means nothing, power means everything,'_ Riddle thought as he raised his hand.

He had no idea how much time passed but it was enough to allow him to stew and simmer. He raised his hand into air and then blasted the locks of the door that kept him from leaving this room. The walls seemed like they were about ready to break apart under the force of his power and the greatest Dark Lord who ever lived watched it happen in front of him.

' _Soon,'_ he stated as he saw the locks shatter under his awesome power, the doors swung open and he made his way from the room.

He was coming for his enemy and he was going to take him down. There was no way that he was going to be taken out. There was nothing that would get in his way, nothing that could stop him now.

Soon he would find Harry Potter.

Once he navigated through this final set of doors.

He was coming for his enemy and he was going to take him down. There was no way that he was going to be taken out. There was nothing that was going to be in his way, nothing that was going to stop him now.

' _Soon Harry Potter, you will see why you should fear me,'_ Riddle thought to himself as he prepared himself for a brutal fight in which he would finish Harry Potter off, once and for all, where he would prove who the superior one out of the two of them was. _'You escaped me for a short amount of time but you can't escape me forever. I will crush you beneath my feet. Lord Voldemort knows this much.'_

Cruel laughter issued from him, Lord Voldemort feared no one, there was no one who equaled his power and his enemies fell before him like they were little more then insects. He was the greatest Dark Lord that ever lived and he could crush any number of enemies beneath his foot.

' _Harry Potter will kneel before my power,'_ Riddle thought as he made his way outside and looked around at his surroundings.

It was a petulant mud blood city, swimming with weakness and mud bloods but it was a perfect place for a spineless child like Harry Potter to be. There was no doubt in the mind of the Dark Lord Voldemort, greatest dark lord who ever lived, he had his enemy underneath his thumb.

' _Harry Potter, don't you think that you can escape me, we will finish what you started by daring to defy me,'_ The Dark Lord Voldemort, greatest dark lord who ever lived, whispered to himself mentally.

The Dark Lord Voldemort, greatest dark lord who ever lived, had no idea how soon that it would be that he would feel Potter rammed underneath his palm as he continued to make his way forward. He wanted to crush his adversary with the strength of his magical power, his eyes glowed with the extreme hatred he felt towards his foe.

He could feel the echo of Black's soul, the soul always maintained a connection to the body but the Dark Lord Voldemort, greatest dark lord who ever lived, knew that it remained inside that dimension which he and Potter both escaped. There was nothing in his mind other than thoughts of revenge. The blood that spilled would be beyond all measure and the Dark Lord Voldemort, greatest dark lord who lived, hastened his strides forward.

' _Soon,'_ he repeated to himself, it was a mantra that kept repeating through his head.

The Dark Lord had no idea how soon that it would be although he kept making his strides forward and would feel Potter rammed underneath his palm. He wanted to crush his adversary with strength and power, energy that swirled within his eyes was extremely strong.

He had power, that much was for sure and Potter, no matter what would fail.

All he had to do was find the child.

There was a mere echo of the link that once existed between them but it was mostly blocked out. The Dark Lord Voldemort, greatest dark lord who ever lived hissed through his teeth like a snake in frustration at that fact.

' _A minor setback,'_ he thought.

It was time for the final confrontation, the one that would show just how worthy and amazingly incredible he was and that was how history would describe him.

X-X-X

"Amazing," Lois commented as she looked off the edge of the balcony which she and Harry were standing on during their latest date.

I know, it's quite the view up here, isn't it?" Harry asked her and Lois smiled as she looked forwards onto the city below.

"I wasn't talking about the view, although that's very nice," Lois remarked and the wizard kept his smile half hidden but there was enough of it where Lois knew.

"Oh, what were you talking about now?" Harry asked as he grabbed her around the shoulders and she shivered at his grip.

"Oh, just….well just thinking," Lois concluded, wincing at how unbelievably lame that sounded.

' _Keep it together, Lane,'_ she thought to herself. All of the theories that she had about him, she had no idea how true they were, although she had a pretty good hunch that they were correct.

It was getting him to admit it to her; that was the big thing.

Harry's smile got even wider, almost knowing as he led her into her apartment.

Lois paused and she looked over her shoulder to face Harry. She felt some tension go through her stomach. They had gone out a few times on business and from there several extremely personal dates. Things between them were getting pretty serious, about as serious as things can get between a man and woman without crossing that final frontier.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked Lois as he placed his hands on the back of her neck and she grew rigid, closing her eyes.

"Well there are a lot of things that are on my mind," Lois offered as she led him inside her apartment. Chloe was not home yet, she must have been working overtime at the Torch. "But….come to think about it, this is the first time that I've had a man in my apartment."

Harry raised an eyebrow towards her and smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked Lois and she nodded.

"Yes, and it isn't for any lack of trying on their parts," Lois said as she pressed herself against the wall for a second and then left herself in that position. "Then again, I think Lombard's goal in life is to break some kind of record for sexual harassment lawsuits."

Harry thought about the sport's reporter and nodded. If he was not remotely competent at his job, Harry would have thought about a replacement. Then again, he was harmless and his antics at the office ended up with him getting the short end of the stick so really Harry found himself amused. Something had to lighten up the office atmosphere.

"So, I should consider myself to be very lucky," Harry offered her and Lois sat down on the couch and invited Harry to do the same.

"Yes, you're pretty lucky," Lois managed as she tried to not get lost in his green eyes. Granted, the reporter did not try too hard because it was easy to do so.

Harry could see that she was this close to breaking. Whether or not she would actually admit she figured out who he was or she would wait for him to do so, well Harry would have to wait and see.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Lois asked him but then she stopped and internally smacked herself in the head.

'' _Really Lois, offering him a drink….oh well you've got to start somewhere,'_ Lois thought. Then again she wanted a drink herself.

"Actually, I'm fine, Lois," Harry commented with a smile across his face which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Fine?" Lois asked him.

"Yes, fine," Harry confirmed for her as he placed his hand on the couch then edged it onto her stocking clad leg. He had to hide his smile but it was time to strike whilst the iron was hot. "You look a little tense, though."

"Tense, I'm not tense!" Lois yelped in a tense voice and Harry placed his hands onto her legs then slowly ran his strong grip over them. He trailed his way up along her sides until her finally reached her shoulders.

"I think you're very tense," Harry breathed into her ear and Lois closed her eyes, feeling pleasure fill her body.

She wondered if he had some kind of power that allowed him bring a woman to orgasm simply due to the sound of his voice. Something about that would not surprise Lois and she honestly didn't mind it at all. In fact, there was a huge part of her that found it sexy.

' _Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes,'_ Lois mentally chanted to herself but Harry placed his hand on her cheek.

"Lois," Harry told her in a firm voice as he gently tilted her head up to look at him.

Lois felt his weapons of mass seduction locked onto her. A part of her mind snarkily commented that there should be some vintage seventies porno music playing in the background, the kind that Lombard might have in his greatest hits collection.

She shook her head, trying to summon all of the inner strength that she could, even though a knot formed in her stomach.

"Lois," Harry breathed hotly in her ear.

Yes, Harry," Lois panted at him and Harry smiled wryly at her.

"You asked if I was thirsty earlier, didn't you?"

Lois decided to keep herself calm although she wondered if this was going to go in a panty soaking direction.

"Yes….yes, yes, I am," Lois stammered as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her head. "I mean….yes I did…I want to do….I want to ask you if you are sure."

"You know, I might be a bit parched," Harry told her as he emphasized the word parched with a smile and Lois could have sworn that his fingers edged upwards, looping underneath the edge of her stockings.

Inhibitions were coming undone, slowly but surely.

Harry smiled and he saw Lois's blouse was partially unbuttoned. Her cleavage dipped down amazingly low and her nipples poked out from behind her blouse. The wizard traced his tongue across his lips as he drank in the visual treat that was her body.

 _'Okay, now he's torturing me but torture isn't supposed to feel this good, unless I'm one of those people who get off on that sort of thing which….I just might be,'_ Lois admitted to herself as his lips were up against her ear and his hands were on her thighs.

"Actually I'm pretty thirsty and I think that there is something that I'd like to have a nice long drink of…."

Lois mentally cracked and pushed him down onto the couch starting to kiss him with reckless abandon. The hot brunette was working her tongue into his mouth and he returned.

She ripped at his shirt, not caring how expensive it might be, pulling it off. She ran her hands down his body, tracing his chest and his abs, kissing her way down them.

Lois reached for his belt and yanked it off.

Her heart nearly stopped as she saw what he had beneath his belt.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lois saw his boxer's that went over his throbbing hard cock. No question about it, this was what wet dreams were made of. She placed her hand on his length and stroked him through his boxer's.

"Let's see, oh yes," Lois breathed as she pulled him out.

It was a work of art and that was putting it mildly. It was big and thick with pulsing veins. His balls were large as well and Lois saw that it was not fully groan.

"My god," Lois breathed.

Harry offered her a smile. "Well if you think so highly of me."

Lois shook her head and grabbed him, stroking him up and down, rubbing him. She wanted to see it grow in her hands.

Harry grabbed her blouse and unbuttoned it. She was so engrossed in his cock that she did not notice him removing her blouse.

His fingers traced the insides of the cups of her bra, feeling an amazing set of D-Cup breasts that were about to burst free.

Lois felt the moisture pool down from her thighs and Harry ran his hand down past her toned stomach, cupping the inside of her pussy, squeezing her and feeling juices spill from her. He could tell that she was losing herself to his fingers roaming her body.

His fingers went into her and he brought her dripping juices. Slowly, he popped his fingers into his mouth one at a time, feasting on the delicious juices that were dripping down from his fingers. He popped them in and out of his mouth, humming madly as he kept licking them from his fingers.

"So…good," Harry breathed and Lois's response was push his cock between her lips.

' _You haven't felt good yet,'_ Lois breathed as she felt his cock go down her throat and she took him deeper. His fingers touched her body, giving little strokes that caused her carpet to be stained by the moisture that rolled down her.

Harry could tell that she was losing herself from his motions and he kept working into her, feeling her folds. His fingers stroked around in the inside of her, cupping her tight and delicious pussy. The woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Lois felt a burning desire, the need for something to fill her, to quench this desire, this pulsing feeling that could be felt between her thighs.

Harry could sense it coming from underneath her and he smiled. He wanted to milk this out as much as he could. He placed his hand on her pussy, cupping it. He massaged her folds as she closed her eyes and Harry kept working her over. There was a long sigh as Harry kept working his fingers around the lips of her pussy.

Lois pulled off of him and she leaned back, legs spread.

"Please," Lois breathed and Harry grabbed her hips.

His throbbing length rubbed against her dripping hot slit and Harry teased her for a few seconds. His head was grinding against her slit and she closed her eyes as she anticipated his length pulsing inside her. Lois lifted her hips towards him, inviting him to enter the inside of her.

Harry grabbed her breasts and teased her entrance, rubbing his thick head against her, teasing her.

"YES!"

Lois gave this declaration as Harry grabbed onto her hips and speared into her. Lois lifted her hips up, to meet his throbbing pulses between her legs. She closed her eyes and hung on as Harry plowed deep between her legs. She tightened around him and Harry kept plunging deep into her. The wizard grabbed onto her hips and kept slamming into her, one thrust after the next.

Harry indulged himself in her sexy body, working his throbbing length between her legs. Lois hung onto him as he kept plowing into her. The woman hung onto him, feeling the ride of her life as he kept pumping his hard dick in between her walls. Lois clenched her walls tightly around him and pumped herself up, feeling the amazing power of his thrusts between her legs. One thrust at a time brought her to new degrees of pleasure.

Lois grabbed Harry's arm and hung onto her. The young wizard kept plowing into her body, stroke after stroke, her hips went up against him as he buried into her.

The door opened and Chloe stopped and stared.

She saw Harry plowing into Lois and she felt her heart go aflutter at this. The blonde watched in wide eyes.

"Well, don't just watch, join the party," Lois breathed as Harry worked into her.

Chloe walked over numbly towards her older cousin and she felt like she was crossing some kind of taboo line. Of course, that made it far more exciting and it cause a far larger amount of pleasure to pulse into her body.

The sexy young blonde stripped her clothing from her and exposed her nice breasts and shaven pussy, the blonde walked over.

"Sit on my face and I'll….harder Harry!" Lois begged him as he worked deeper into her, her walls tightened around him.

Chloe did as she was told and Lois grabbed her thighs and pushed her tongue down her cousin's cunt.

"Damn, Lois," Chloe breathed as the woman's tongue licked the inside her pussy. The woman's tongue worked inside her.

"That's so fucking hot," Harry grunted as he speared himself into Lois's tight pussy.

Lois moaned as he worked her insides. Every thrust brought her to even more gleeful amazing. The wizard held onto her hips and kept pumping into her. The walls clenched his member as he kept working into her.

Harry ran his hands down her thighs as he kept hammering into her tightening quim. Lois breathed in and out as Harry kept pushing in and out of her.

Lois lifted her hips and allowed him to enter her again and again. Her walls closed around him, tightening her quim against his rod as he speared deeply into her. The woman was feeling the rush of him going into her body.

Harry spotted Chloe hanging onto Lois, her head rearing back and the blonde slurped her inner walls. He could see the lust burning off of Chloe's eyes and he felt the pulse of energy going through her. It was amazing, erotic, sensational, and everything else.

He kept pumping into her tightening pussy, with one thrust after another. The wizard's eyes flooded as Harry kept working into her. The walls worked around him, tightening around him. The wizard's eyes were insane and erotic as he worked deeper into her. His balls slapped against him.

Lois panted as Chloe grinded her pussy into her face and Lois returned fire, licking into her, using her tongue to work around the inside of the dripping pussy. The woman pushed her pussy down onto the mouth of Lois.

Harry speared deeper into her dripping wet pussy. The wizard kept working into Lois and he pumped himself into her so deep, so hard.

Lois felt her body swim with even more pleasure and the wizard kept working her hips up against her, with the walls working around him.

She collapsed with an extremely powerful orgasm.

"Time to return the favor," Harry breathed to Chloe and she nodded.

Chloe, mischief dancing in her eyes, crawled over so she was set up between Lois's legs. Her head was above her dripping quim.

She felt the very familiar sensation of Harry's mighty penis pushing between her walls.

' _Fuck yes,'_ Chloe projected to Harry as she ate Lois's dripping pussy and tasted the juices. She kept sucking her pussy and licked around the insides.

Harry hung onto her hips and kept spearing into her tightening quim. The woman's eyes flooded with lust as Harry pumped into her.

His spear worked even deeper between her dripping walls, his meat spear pushed in and out of her, with a rapid fire fury. The wizard's eyes flooded with a lustful gaze as he cupped her body, working into her.

Lois shivered as Chloe licked her back to life and her pussy twitched back to life.

"Damn it Chloe, keep it up, oh lick my dirty twat," Lois breathed as she felt her snatch being given a tongue licking by Chloe. She could see Harry's large rod. "Ram her Harry, harder, FUCK HER UNTIL SHE CAN'T WALK!"

Lois gave that sensation with an orgasmic joy with Harry pumping hard into Chloe from behind. He ran his hands over her, feeling her delicious flesh.

Harry rammed in and out of Chloe at super speed and he hung onto her.

The blonde's eyes closed as she felt orgasms explode through her body. It was so amazing as Harry speared into her body and his balls kept slamming against her. He grabbed her breasts and kept pumping into her.

Chloe collapsed with the pleasure and Lois, now revived, threw herself onto Harry.

Harry laid back and allowed Lois to bounce and down his throbbing cock. The dark haired woman bounced higher and higher on him.

"Take my tits, oh take them!" Lois screamed as Harry grabbed them and channeled a small pulse of magic through them.

That caused Lois's screams to get extremely prolific and her walls clenched his invading rod. She tightened her quim against him and pushed herself down on his rod, riding him over and over again. Her eyes closed with pleasure.

Harry watched her bouncing breasts with hunger and squeezed them. Her moans got louder as she went higher and slammed down. Her hips gyrated down onto him as her pussy clenched him.

He grunted and sprayed his fluids inside her.

Lois screamed in pleasure as she felt his warm and thick cum spurt into her walls, pumping inside her.

She closed her eyes and collapsed, her pleasure heightened as she felt the rush of her orgasm end.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

"There's something happening."

Jean was the one that offered this statement. She was walking outside with Harry, Rogue, Wanda, Kitty, M'Gann, Kara, and Gwen.

"So, is this some kinda Phoenix Force-y thingy?" Kitty asked her.

' _Nice to know that I'm now classified as a thingy,'_ the Phoenix said dryly.

' _Phoenix,'_ Jean told the cosmic entity, warning her to stand down.

' _I said nothing,'_ Phoenix said.

Harry shook his head and he thought to the girls. _'I see the same thing now, so stay alert.'_

"HARRY POTTER! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR DEFIANCE OF LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Sirius Black or rather his animated corpse showed up. It was barely held together, in fact there was really no way to salvage the body once the spirit holding it together was exorcised.

Harry sighed in annoyance and flicked his hand at the body causing it to be blasted apart. Jean ripped the demented echo from the body and Wanda then blasted it with her hex powers.

Voldemort or rather what was left of his soul, was now confined to a racquet ball. Harry quickly put it in his bag after performing a few charms to make sure no one could get it out.

He heard a few whispers from the ball swearing vengeance but they faded fairly quickly. He was sure that Lockheed would appreciate the new chew toy.

"So was that the thing that you were talking about?" Harry asked dismissively.

Jean shook her head. "No it's not that….it's something else, although I don't know what it is."

The redhead wondered what was happening as she brushed her hair out of her eyes and placed her hands on the top of her head to try and block out the weird hissing sound.

"Well there's your answer right there," Kara said pointing them out.

"Get her, take the rest out!"

The Marauders were in the house.

"Really? The fucking Marauders again?" Kitty asked as Harpoon threw one of his namesake weapons at her but the brunette mutant ducked her head and it slammed into the wall behind.

"Yes...really," Rogue stated dryly as she drove him into the ground with a viscous ax handle smash.

"Fuck. Okay, I'll bite, what's Sinister up to….trying…." Kitty said but stopped as she felt dizzy because of the effects of Vertigo's powers.

That was until Kara flew up into the air above it and slammed a punch into Vertigo's face that snapped her head back due to the force.

Vertigo went down, a ringing sensation going through her brain that turned the tables on her. The mutant rolled her head around in empty to clear it and Kara smiled as she flipped her up into the air before kicking her in the stomach.

A huge bang echoed outwards as she ended up embedded in the closest wall.

"So any idea what these Peckerheads are after?" Rogue asked as she grabbed Blockbuster then rather casually broke his arm with a snap before sending him bouncing off the wall next to Vertigo.

"Don't know, they started this," Kitty stated as she grabbed Riptide and phased him into Harpoon causing both to black out and them fall to the ground with a clatter.

"I could have sworn we killed these guys," Jean said as she used her powers to knock Arclight down to the ground.

"Clones, they're the gift that keeps on giving!" Kitty yelled as she phased one of them head first into a trash can.

"Wait, did I see two Harpoons?" Gwen asked as she took out one of them with a flipping punch to the back of the neck where his skull met his spine.

"Yeah, you did," Harry confirmed darkly.

"It would have to be clones," Kitty moaned as she slammed her hand through the chest of one of her enemies then phased it solid. "That's like the most played out plot in comic books, right up there with evil mentors, robot duplicates and mind switching."

"Stay focused," Harry warned his girlfriend and Kitty nodded, she was staying focused as well as she could even though her knees knocked together.

Her heart hammered against her chest as she dodged an attack. Two of the Harpoons blew each other up in the crossfire.

"Oh! they're clones! That explains why they keep coming back!" Kara shouted as she used her heat vision to give Blockbuster a hot foot.

"Sinister, he's replicating them, making them stronger," Jean offered as she crushed another Vertigo's mind causing her to collapse to the ground like a puppet who had their strings cut.

"You think," Harry breathed heavily and Jean raised an eyebrow.

I don't think, love, I know," Jean told him as she kept slamming her enemy's around with even greater telekinetic fury.

Jean was really going to town on these clones, the Phoenix's fury burning through her body felt amazing.

"What's their plan?" Rogue hissed as she noticed some of the clones started to become fixated on her. It was starting to creep her out.

A bone rattling punch to the jaw brought her enemy down and Rogue winced as she felt this Blockbuster was stronger.

Harry saw the arrival of SHIELD.

' _Fashionably late as always, Nicky boy,'_ Harry thought to himself. He readied himself for another fight and he slammed his arms against the back of the head of his adversaries.

"I think that they're after the third key," Rogue said, she felt her mind get a little fuzzy.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kara asked as she used her ice breath to send a group of Marauder clones into their own personal ice age.

Rogue used her strong will to snap herself back to something that resembled reality. "Actually I think that someone is me."

"You….but…."

Harry knew why, he saw him, a brief hint of him anyway. It was Mesmero and he slipped off into the shadows.

It was a good thing that Rogue was able to keep it together.

' _Help me make sure she can keep it together, Jean,'_ Harry told her through the link.

' _Right,'_ Jean told him as she locked her thoughts onto his.

Both of them created an overlapping shield that would hopefully protect Rogue's mind from further harm, at least that's what the idea was. If Mesmero tried to worm his grimy fingers into her mind, he would be in for a few surprises.

"And now they're leaving, well what's left of them," Gwen said as she watched them but Harry felt tense.

"They gave up a bit too easy," Harry responded to them.

"Too easy, with that fight?" Gwen asked him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Harry was being a pessimistic asshole again. Truthfully he was too paranoid for his own good, and it was quite honestly one of his most annoying character traits.

Kara felt compelled to jump in and defend Harry. The blonde placed her hand on the top of her head. "Well don't you find it the least bit odd that Mesmero left the building just before the Marauders did?"

Kitty looked thoughtful. "Yeah that's weird."

"Rogue, you're fine, nothing's going to happen," Harry said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Rogue, you're fine, nothing's going to happen," Harry said to her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Kara and Harry both heard the same beacon and they knew what it meant.

Rogue heard it as well with her somewhat sharper hearing and she was surprised. She could have sworn that Kitty heard something too given the expression on her face but if she did, she did not say anything.

Milton Fine watched. Everything was going according to plan. Soon the true face of Krypton would return.

X-X-X

Mister Sinister was not the patient type, especially when his carefully laid plans crumbled into dust before his eyes.

"And let me state for the record. Again. That I knew that this plan wasn't going to work," Mystique offered condescendingly. She could not resist rubbing this one into his face.

Sinister, despite the slight, remained calm, almost scarily so. "Dear Raven, do not despair, I still have a plan that will work."

Mystique had heard that one more than a few times before from different employees, it was attempt for them to try and show that they still had things under control even though most times they were close to losing their minds. She knew that if something happened to Sinister, her debt would be paid by default, so it was prudent to give the sadistic idiot more than enough rope to hang himself with, and she saw the look in his eyes that indicated he was trying to keep things under control.

Even though it was completely obvious by all indications precisely how much he was losing control. Mystique could not help but smile at that thought. Her eyes continued to flash with something akin to excitement. Her red hair flipped back and her eyes danced.

Sinister meanwhile, only considered this battle for what it was and that was a temporary setback at best. He was not about to lose himself, not when he was this close to the finish line.

Rather he turned to Mesmero and decided to place the blame where he felt it was most deserved. His nasty gaze burned into the face of the mutant that stood in the shadows.

"You had one simple job, that was to ensnare the girl's mind and bring her here," Sinister told Mesmero and the mutant bowed.

"Well if you had been able to give me a more durable distraction, maybe she would have been brought before you and the temple would have been unlocked to release the Great One," Mesmero told him a nasty sneer on his at face as he looked at Sinister. "Perhaps you should consider putting blame where it is due and that is on yourself alongside your pathetic clones."

Sinister looked at him, disbelief swimming through his eyes and there was only one statement that popped out of his lips. "You dare?"

"Yes, I dare but you've blundered this entire mission and it's hardly a fault of mine," Mesmero said as he stood in front of Sinister.

"Without Apocalypse, you would be nothing but an afterthought," Sinister stated harshly and Mesmero raised an eyebrow.

"And you would be something?" Mesmero asked.

Mystique said nothing, all she did was sit back and enjoy the show for what it was. And it was quite the show to say the least. Her eyes followed Sinister and Mesmero, watching the two of them bicker back and forth like it was a Tennis Match.

"Well isn't this a nice little picture?"

Their gaze turned to Norman Osborn as he showed up, dressed in a suit.

"You must have lost your mind to come here," Mystique said as she prepared herself to attack but Sinister gave her a warning look.

"I can tell you that I'm as sane as I ever was," Osborn stated to her and that was a statement that everyone was skeptical about. "It seems like no matter what, at the end of the day, you keep failing to take him down, again and again and again."

"We haven't failed," Sinister said to him.

Osborn corked his eyebrow. "I consider your lack of ability to defeat Arcane to be that of abject failure."

Sinister remained calm and he placed his hand on the top of his head and surveyed Osborn. "I could have sworn that you were equally unable to defeat him as well."

Osborn said nothing at least not at the moment. His gaze locked onto Sinister's face as the two of them proceed to attempt to stare each other down. Neither backed down for the second but Osborn was calm and collected, almost scarily so.

"You might think that you have me but you're wrong," Osborn said as he dodged an attack from Harpoon in the shadows at super speed.

Harpoon felt a fist impact through his chest and he slumped over Norman's hand. Osborn followed it up by slamming him into the wall with a cracking crunch then left him there to slump bonelessly to the ground.

"I have power beyond all measure, beyond anything your pitiful mind is capable of even dreaming of," Osborn told Sinister.

Sinister would be a liar if he was not curious about this. From what he found out, the goblin formula was a botched effort but now Osborn had evolved into something entirely different. His beady eyes fixed upon on Osborn.

"So, an interesting turn around," Sinister stated as he faced Osborn fully. "But do you mind telling me how you received this burst of power?"

Osborn remained extremely calm. "Well that's something for you to determine. Although with each passing failure, your master will not be too happy with you."

"Am I failing?"

Sinister's bravado was obvious although there was a sense that bravado was a mask that he was hiding behind. Sinister and Osborn locked eyes on each other and neither would back down.

"I think that the two of us could together quite effectively," Osborn said to him and this caught Sinister off guard.

He raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to trust you, don't you?"

Osborn's sneer crossed over his face as he decided to take the bullets out of his gun and he watched the person in front of him. "Well you're running out of options, aren't you?"

Sands spill out of the hourglass, Sinister's eyes flashed with a tiny bit of desperation and there was a look in his eyes that none of the Marauders had ever seen before.

"You know Apocalypse must come for the world to be forced to survive," Osborn said as he stared down Sinister. "I can help you."

Sinister paused once more.

"Can you now?" Sinister asked him and Osborn's gaze fixed on them.

"This is a limited time offer," Osborn told Sinister and his warning gaze burned into his face. "I have a plan that will bring all our enemies down."

Sinister would accept his help for now but prepared to make a fall out plan for when this alliance inevitably went pear shaped.

X-X-X

"I know we have a problem, it's just….Jean sensed it," Harry told Lara as he made his way to the Fortress after she summoned him.

"He's coming," Lara told him.

"Yes, I know Apocalypse, but we're keeping an eye on Rogue, she's the third key, I don't know how but she is," Harry replied to her.

Peve jumped in with a few words of her own. "Whilst Apocalypse is concerning, there is another enemy, one of the ghosts of Krypton has returned."

Harry and Kara exchanged an anxious look with each other. Both of them felt their hearts skip a few beats. They would need to know everything before they gave the Team full disclosure. The two of them nervously waited for the bombshell to drop.

"We believe that an agent of Zod's made his way to Earth from Krypton but he's working with one of the gravest threats that Krypton has ever experienced," Alura said and she let out a lengthy breath even though the action was far from necessary given that she was an artificial intelligence construct.

"Troubling, well don't just leave me hanging in suspense," Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest after stretching his shoulders.

Alura decided to jump in and tell him what the Council had found out. "We caught an energy signature, it's very low level but it's coming from an area within New York City."

Harry had a very bad feeling about this although he could not figure what it was. His eyes locked forward as he asked the extremely obvious question. "Exactly where is it coming from?"

There was a few seconds where Alura ran over to try and get the energy signature.

"I'm not going to mince words, this project started at a good idea at a time but it's the definite example of how good ideas can be corrupted," Lara said in a wistful voice and Harry listened to what his mother was about to tell him. "The BrainInteractive Construct was supposed to look over the entire Kryptonian race, to help us, to allow us to evolve to be as strong as possible and as they said, Krypton was supposed to last for a million years."

"And that didn't happen," Harry stated to her.

"No, it didn't happen, as we well know," Lara said as she thought about it and the tragedy of the situation. There were many tragedies that took place on Krypton but the corruption of that system was one.

"Zod got his mitts on the BrainInteractive Construct and decided to destroy the planet," Alura informed him.

Kara balled her hands up into fists up where they lay at her hips but said nothing. The fact of the matter was that the General was one of the most horrific figures in the entire history of Krypton. He started as one of the most respected which made things even more galling. The blonde tried to keep things optimistic and she could tell that Harry was going to comfort her. The wizard snaked his arm around her waist.

"Zod caused the deaths of many and I'd imagine that he was behind the destruction of Kandor as well," Lara said to them as she pushed her hair back out of her face and offered a prominent sigh. Her hologram flickered with an expressive glance.

That was one of the many tragedies to befall Krypton, the destruction of Kandor was a horror beyond all horrors and something that left an ugly mark on everyone who had friends and family inside the City. Kara thought about it, her eyes shut and Harry pulled her into a tight one armed hug. The blonde's smile crossed over her face as Harry kept holding her in his tight grip.

"And now he's coming to Earth….I thought you said that his body was destroyed before he was exiled to the Phantom Zone," Harry said.

He saw how Sirius's body barely stood up after being possessed by Riddle….well he was the one million shot that defied each and every bit of logic. That was just the way that he rolled. He wondered what would happen with Zod but Lily, who was quiet, spoke up.

"I won't lie Harry, I'm concerned about this one, as feared as Voldemort was, he was a monster among idiots," Lily told Harry. "He had a moderate amount of power."

Harry smiled as he thought about that. How easy it was to flatten him like a soda can this morning.

"But while Voldemort killed many, his deaths were far less than what General Zod was responsible for, Voldemort was a glorified serial killer with a wand, Zod was a ruthless army general who caused genocide within days on a galactic scale," Lily said.

"And even if he does have this sick pleasure of making other men kneel before him, he's still extremely dangerous," Lara told Harry and he nodded in a stoic manner. "I wouldn't take him lightly however."

"We have to find out where his minion is holed up and take the fight to him," Kara said in a fierce voice but Harry shook his head.

"Don't get impulsive, Kara," Harry warned her and Kara crossed her arms with a pout about to protest but Harry silenced her with a mere look. "I know you want to take down who did this, I would be the same but we got to have a plan."

Kara smiled even if it was strained. "Right….a plan…that's kind of your forte, isn't it?"

Harry smiled back at her. "Yes, it kind of is."

There was some pretty good news as well, despite everything, Harry had a pretty good support network in place that would allow him to work through everything. He had a group that was amazing, actually that was not the only thing that he had to do.

' _Harry, we've got a problem,'_ Jean thought to him.

' _Of course we do,'_ Harry thought but he figured that this might be different than the other problems that he talked about.

' _The Goblin's alive, he's attacking the city, and…..he's been upgraded,'_ Jean told him through the link.

Harry sighed, that most certainly qualified as a problem.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	29. Requim Part Two

**Chapter 29: Requim Part Two.**

"This is Cat Grant, with Daily Bugle Communications, bringing to you the latest, on the Green Goblin and his…."

The reporter's sentence was stopped in mid-stream as the Green Goblin himself circled around her in the air on his glider, his malicious intentions obvious for all to see. The blonde followed his progress with wide eyes as she watched him in abject horror.

"The Green Goblin…."

"Yes, you rang!" The Goblin shouted in a crazed voice as he dropped down to face the young reporter causing the blonde to take half of a step backwards. "No, no, continue, please."

The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat as the Green Goblin grabbed her hair then yanked up off her feet by it quite roughly leaving her dangling from his hand about a foot off the ground.

"This is the kind of exclusive that makes the life of a reporter, Miss Grant," The Goblin remarked as a malicious grin spread over his face. "Now, don't be scared, I know you want to find out what I'm up to."

Cat's expression was filled with wide eyed terror and the Goblin's grin was wide as he focused on the horrified face of the young reporter.

"Go ahead, ask me, what am I up to?" Green Goblin asked as Cat was shaking in terror but she attempted to maintain a stance that was bold and daring despite the fact she thought she was going to die any moment now.

"Well um what are you…..what are you up exactly?" the frightened reporter asked in an extremely shaky voice full of agony.

The Green Goblin offered her a mock pondering expression as he tapped his chin thoughtfully with the finger of his free hand as he stared down the reporter who swallowed the lump in her throat as she waited to see what this mad man would do next.

"Well, that's a good question. A really good one but the thing is, this entire city, it's ripe for the taking; so I'm going to take it!" The Green Goblin told Cat as tightened the already rough grip he had on her causing the reporter to flinch even harder. "Calm down! We're going for a ride."

Cat froze up for a moment before she started to desperately struggle in an attempt to break free of his hold.

Cat froze up and she desperately struggled.

"And what I can't take, I'm going to break," Goblin whispered creepily in her ear. "Because that's just how I roll."

The Green Goblin maintaining the grip he had on her head was about to haul her up onto his glider for a very long trip into the air that would be followed by an extremely long fall.

A blur shot out from out of nowhere and grabbed Cat out from underneath his grip. The blonde reporter felt her entire life flash before her eyes as she got sprinted away, her heart beating rapidly as her breathing quickened. The young man sprinted her away over a great distance before depositing her gently onto the ground.

Cat Grant realized who she'd been saved by and her eyes widened. Of course, she heard the words of the police to get out of there and so she did.

Arcane looked up and saw the Green Goblin perched on his glider high above him. Three pumpkin bombs were thrown at him but Arcane blocked them with a shield and deactivated them with a flick of his wrist. The bombs rotated into the air and blasted apart into dust. He used his heat vision to deactivate the glider.

' _Rogue, you're up,'_ Harry thought to her through the link, hoping that she was ready.

 _Sure thing, Sugah,'_ Rogue commented as she came from above the Green Goblin and nailed him with a super powerful punch to the side of head. She continued to rock the Green Goblin with a series of punches to the head, trying to back him off as much as she could.

' _Kitty, Kara, catapult,'_ Harry coached them, as he tried to get some kind of control on the ground but he was confident that the girls would be able to do something without any direct interference.

"And you didn't think that the Goblin would come out to play without your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man showing up to the party!"

Spider-Man propelled himself up into the air and knocked the Green Goblin off of his glider. Harry smiled as the Green Goblin shot an energy blast from his hand. The Web Slinger dodged it easily and hurled a huge piece of the debris back at his attacker.

"You're an insect and not worth my time!" Green Goblin yelled as he hurled pumpkin bombs at Spider-Man but the web slinger ducked it.

"You must be off your nut Osborn!" Spider-Man yelled as he bounced back and knocked the Goblin for a loop. A double kick nailing the crazed criminal right on the top of his head. "Everyone knows that spiders aren't insects, they're arachnids…."

"They squash just the same!" the Green Goblin howled as he hurled another pumpkin bomb at the Web Head but he dodged the attack then kept ducking and weaving any follow up attempts. "Come out Spider, come to the parlor and meet your destruction meet the…"

The Green Goblins mad declaration was cut off by Kitty hurtling through the air towards him. The brunette mutant closed her eyes as she passed through the Green Goblin's body. Osborn looked around in surprise and there was a second where he paused, wondering what that was supposed to accomplish.

He got that answer in the form of Kara's fist plowing into the top of his head. The Goblin was rattled as he nearly driven into the ground, his eyes going cross eyed as the blonde Kryptonian followed that up by knocking him across the face for an extremely heavy loop causing his head to be thrown back from the force.

They would like to say that this was a mission accomplished but they knew better, oh boy did they ever know better.

The Goblin's head reared back and Harry continued his scan on the man, it was just as he thought. A life model decoy and a distraction in general.

"And we've been tricked, haven't we?" Spider-Man asked Harry and the wizard offered a slight smile along with a nod.

"Yep, pretty much," Harry told the web slinger and Spider-Man threw his heads back in a sigh.

"I figured as much but what was Osborn…..what was he doing?" the web slinger asked Harry and Harry smiled.

"He's trying to keep us off his trail, he left us a false one, intelligent of him," Harry said as he paused his eyes as he eyes fixated on the LMD. It appeared that Osborn had some connections that could hook him up with SHIELD tech.

That did beg the question of where the real deal was. Harry and his team had their work cut out for them.

X-X-X

"There was a noise complaint down here a couple of days ago but when people went down and investigated, it stopped so the police chalked it up as a nuisance call," Chloe told Gwen as the two of them made their way down the stairs of the school. They were actually here for their graduation but Chloe was not going to pass up a chance to investigate and stick her nose somewhere it didn't belong, today of all days.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and offered Chloe a teasing expression. "Just before graduation, bit keen aren't we?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not really, in fact, graduation would be the perfect time to commence with any kind of evil doings."

Gwen offered a sigh, about to say something but then she perked up. She felt an acute ringing in the back of her head and it was getting louder and louder. The blonde's eyes shifted towards the door in front of her.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"There's…..there's….there's something behind this door," Gwen offered. Her powers had been acting weird the last few days with both the random Marauder attack and then the Green Goblin's return. Gwen did hope that Peter made it back in time for graduation because he ducked out fairly quickly.

"Okay, this is….sounds like someone wasn't nuts," Chloe offered Gwen and Gwen nodded at her. Gwen tried to open the door but it would not budge. "I wish that I could hear this."

"How….how….how can you not hear that?" Gwen asked. The machine and the noise it was making was starting to drive her up the wall. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to focus.

"I don't….maybe…." Chloe started but she trailed off. She might not have heard the machine but she did in fact hear something.

Gwen was about ready to stop her attempts to open the door but Chloe pulled her into the shadows and the two of them bumped into a figure that made their way around the corner.

The two blondes were about ready for a fight only to see one Lois Lane standing before them or rather she fell backwards onto the tile floor before them.

Chloe had to ask the obvious question, looking at her cousin with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Lois fired back as she stared Chloe down but the blonde's stubbornness radiated for all to feel.

"Well, it could be because of the fact that I go to school here and I'm graduating today," Chloe offered to her with a smile.

"Yeah….I know that and that's why I was here but I thought that since the ceremony isn't for a few hours, I'd do some snooping around for a story," Lois said as the two of them continued to stare at each other, they were definitely interested in what she was saying now. She was about to say how her source told that there was rumors of a humming. "You know, they could be building some kind of Doomsday device underneath the school…."

"Oh that would be about right, someone trying to blow up the school on graduation day, probably saw too many episodes of Buffy or something," Gwen offered with an exasperated sigh.

"Something tells me….no it's not that…."

"You ladies are a bit far from where you should be, are you?"

Gwen, Chloe, and Lois turned around and they saw Milton Fine standing there in the hallway.

"Wait….I saw you for the rest of the teachers, there's no way that you could be here," Gwen offered to him but Fine's smile grew wider.

"Your smart, Miss Stacy, too smart for you own good," Fine offered with a twisted grin as he held his hand on Gwen's shoulder and this caused her to feel a tiny bit dirty but she closed her eyes and sighed. "If you were a bit smarter, you would have known to keep your nose out of my business."

"Hey, let the two of them go, they didn't…."

"Oh, they're children, they're innocent, is that what you're trying to tell me, Miss Lane?" Fine asked as he turned around towards Lois and she backed up, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I know that they have the ability to be as meddlesome as you are."

"Well, I know what you are, I know who you are, you're the other one, and I also know….you won't be too happy when I use this!" Gwen yelled as she pulled a chunk of green rock out from a box that she had in her purse and Milton Fine recoiled back.

Fine's eyes glazed over in pain and he managed one pained declaration.

"Get them!"

However Gwen, Lois, and Chloe had already fled from the scene.

"What was that?" Lois asked.

"It's called Kryptonite," Gwen said quickly and Lois raised an eyebrow but Chloe helpfully chimed in with a few words of her own.

"That's a meteor rock from the planet Krypton," Chloe said and there was a few seconds where Lois looked at her. "You know, the same planet where the Star Child's from."

"Oh, Har-Rell," Lois said in a distracted voice as her mind was filled with growing dread. There was something that was causing to lose her mind.

"That won't slow him down, not for a long, we need some help and we need it now," Gwen stated as she pressed a button on her watch.

Lois knew all about the Star Child, naturally but that was neither here and now. She stopped with a skid before she shook her head.

"Don't look now….but Doctor Fine has gone all T-1000 on us," Lois stated as the silver liquid appeared before Fine popped up in front of her.

"So that fool Jax-Ur couldn't hold you, it seems like I'm going to have to do the job myself," Fine stated in a monotone but this Fine was different than the other one.

They knew this better than anyone else when the tentacles shot out and wrapped around their bodies. The girls tried to escape but the tight grip they were in held them helpless and unable to move.

"Fine…you're…."

"The Milton Fine you knew was merely a puppet, a scientist known as Jax-Ur, who commissioned my creation, he thought those fools in the Council were too weak willed to run the planet," he said in creepy monotone.

"Great, another fanatic, wonderful," Gwen groaned as she tried to reach for the Kryptonite but found that she could not.

"I would not bother," he said dryly as his eyes glowed. "Jax-Ur did not have the imagination, not like I had. I grew and learned from alien races, becoming stronger, smarter. But the true face of Krypton was exiled. He could have saved them."

"And by saved, you mean enslaved," Gwen managed in a strangled voice as she felt the crushing force of the tentacles tightening around her.

"Better think of something Extremis girl, before we become extras in a hentai," Chloe whispered to Gwen.

Gwen frowned, the blue prints of this thing….well they were complex, even more so than Ultron. She wished she had gotten a chance to study Kryptonian technology more, but she did recognize a few bits and bytes. And he had been augmented with technology from other races.

"The BrainInteractive Construct will bring forth the true face of Krypton once more," he said as he held them tightly within it's tentacled grasp.

A beam of heat vision shot out and a blonde appeared at super speed, knocking the second Fine so hard against the closet wall that it cracked under the impact.

Kara was the one who showed up to rescue the group and Chloe, Gwen, and Lois eyed the blonde nervously.

"Not the Kryptonian I was expecting," Gwen breathed but she pulled herself up. She felt her head ringing as she could not make heads or tails of this technology. "But thanks for the rescue."

"Where's…..um…."

"Never mind where the other is, we've got problems, big problems, that's the BrainInteractive Construct, he was the thing that helped bring my planet down along with…."

"The daughter of Zor-El," he dead panned as he turned around, the artificial skin peeling off of his face.

"So any suggestions?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, run," Kara stated dryly as she focused her eyes and shot heat vision against him. She burned a hole through him with her most intense blast.

Fine healed his body, as the other version of Fine appeared. Kara jumped into the air and used her ice breath to freeze Jax-Ur in place.

"You will not pass," Brainiac stated as he tried to blast Kara but she dodged behind him.

Yeah, well I'm doing a pretty good job of doing so right now," Kara commented to him as she swayed in the air, a smug smile never leaving her face.

"Insolent…."

"Yeah, I'm insolent, what are you going to do about it?" Kara taunted.

The footsteps of SHIELD agents could be heard as they moved in.

Gwen, Lois, and Chloe slipped out of there.

"Well here come the men in black, so we know this situation is getting serious," Lois said as she watched everything.

"You girls better leave," a man with dark hair dressed in a uniform.

"And who are you…."

"Agent Phil Coulson, of SHIELD," he stated to them as he stared down the three girls and Lois was the one that was about to protest the most. "We've heard word that there's a dangerous device being built in the basement of this school but you need to get out of there, classified information and all that."

"Right, out of here, although word of advice, you might be out of your depth with that thing," Gwen warned him as the girls were ushered out.

Kara was blasting her enemy with a series of rocket buster punches.

"You know what's a shame?" Brainiac asked her.

"That your face is so ugly?" Kara asked blandly.

"It's a shame that your cousin will be destroyed at the hands of Zod," he stated.

"Clear out, this might hurt!" Coulson yelled to Kara and she looked over her shoulder, seeing the really big energy cannon that he was packing. The blonde got the hit that it was time for her to go up, up, and away and get out of there. She cleared out as fast as she could go.

' _Okay, here goes nothing,'_ Kara thought as she mentally crossed her fingers as she heard the rumbling of the cannon firing to life.

"Do you really think that's going to be…."

The energy blast ripped through the air and connected with his chest.

Coulson took a deep breath as he took in the fruits of his labor but he realized that was not going to ding him, not even a bit.

"Now, that Supergirl is out of here, we're going to have to…."

"Supergirl, is that what we're calling her?" one of the agents asked.

"Do you have a better name?" Coulson asked in a tense voice as he watched them. "Fury wants this thing….whatever it is, cleared out of here yesterday. Team Omega is clearing out the students and their families, the last thing we need is to incite a panic."

"The BrainInteractive Construct will not be stopped by your futile human weapons."

"And let's shut Brainiac up," Coulson added to them and there were a few raised eyebrows but he paid him no mind. "Fire, give him everything that you've got."

SHIELD gave him everything but suddenly Jax-Ur was able to break free from the ice he'd been contained within.

"Do me a favor and make sure the weapon is secured, we must commence with the time table," Brainiac stated to him and he went off at super speed.

"GOT IT!"

Hawkeye shot a few arrows which blew up the ground in front of him but Jax-Ur flew up, up, and away and made his escape.

Sinister watched from the shadows, along with Osborn.

"Soon, soon, he will be released," Sinister said but Osborn said nothing, other than to smile.

Sinister knew one thing, the Stacy girl's genetic code would be the perfect way to circumvent the third and final key needed to open up the crypt to release Apocalypse.

X-X-X

"Mr. Osborn has lost his mind Sir, you might not be safe," Lionel's bodyguard stated to him but Lionel chuckled in response blowing off the warning.

"Nonsense, I know how to handle Norman when he has one of his psychotic breaks, trust me on this one," Lionel said to the man before him and he decided not to press the issue. "We'll figure this one out, together, both of us. Trust me on this one."

"What you think and what you know, may be two different things, Lionel."

He turned around in time to see the Green Goblin hovering on the glider.

"I'm keeping an eye on that fool Essex and I'm keeping an eye on you, isn't technology grand?" Norman asked him.

"Now, Norman, don't be hasty….we can…."

Lionel was grabbed around the throat and Norman pushed him back against the wall. There was a few seconds where it seemed Osborn was trying to contemplate what he wanted to do with Lionel.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me that you can get me with help, well the kind of help I got caused me to lose control of my company, now I'm going to take control back!" The Green Goblin yelled out as he threw a pumpkin bomb at the ground, causing it to slowly break apart.

The ground cracked underneath them and there was a huge echo that indicated that there another pumpkin bomb had been hurled. The Green Goblin lifted his hands into the air and sent out a huge swath of pumpkin bombs that caused Lionel to try and back away due to his panic.

The Green Goblin spun around and saw another group making their way down the hallway. Lionel stepped back and tried to grab the alarm handle but Norman grabbed Lionel's around the wrist, causing it to snap from the force he exerted.

"Not….not…going to happen!" Green Goblin sang as he hoisted up Lionel and looked outside the window.

"Now don't be….don't be, don't be…."

"Yes Lionel, they're words, you use them to speak, but full sentences are conducive to having a conversation, so you have about five seconds to figure out what the fuck you want to say or you will be taking an extremely long trip out of a very high window," The Green Goblin said.

"If you want your company back I can…."

The Goblin grabbed his hand and twisted his already broken wrist, causing him a huge burst of pain to resound through his body. He closed his eyes tightly as Lionel pushed him back and tried to run away.

"Mistake," Goblin commented as he fired an energy blasted at him as he heard a signal from his other self that caused him to smile. "Sorry, Lionel, I've got to wrap this up soon so you've got to go and you're going to go, hard."

The Green Goblin picked up a pair of pumpkin bombs and hurled them towards his half brother, causing a loud explosion to resound. Lionel nearly fell through the floor but Osborn grabbed him.

"Not yet, it's not that easy," Green Goblin said but there was the sound of footsteps behind him. A frown crossed his face as his eyes flashed with anger and malice. "So, you think that I'm going to allow this to happen that easily."

Lionel was shoved off to the side as the SHIELD representatives made their appearance.

"You tried to take me out the first time and it didn't work so well," Osborn asked them in a taunting voice as he looked at them. "Do you really think that it's going to work out any better this time?"

There was sense they paused before they fired. Osborn made his way around, jumping up, and he threw razor bats across the room at the agents of SHIELD.

Osborn whipped his head back just in time to duck a blast from across the room. He flew around the room, swerving, ducking, and weaving throwing pumpkin bombs the whole while.

BAM, BAM, BAM! The Green Goblin caused explosions to resound from every direction and threw his head back to give his malicious laugh. He saw that Lionel ran off in the other direction. He looked over his shoulder and flew backwards, tapping his fingers on the edge of the glider, before he blasted a large hole through the door.

He was going to keep on going and he saw two of the SHIELD transport vehicles.

' _The day has come,'_ stated his contact.

Osborn smiled, he knew that the day had come, all he had to do was seize the moment and the day would be his. He made his way further and his eyes peered as he held his pumpkin bombs in his hand, leaving a trail of destruction behind him.

His laughter became even more insane as he made his way towards Midtown High.

' _Hello,'_ Green Goblin stated as he saw Lois, Chloe, and Gwen, amongst others who were moving in a panic.

Gwen had that nervous feeling going through her body and she heard the Goblin glider she knew the reason why.

"GOBLIN AT TWELVE O CLOCK!" Gwen yelled and the Green Goblin dive bombed through the air.

"MOVE!" Lois yelled as she shoved Chloe out of the way and took the brunt of the hit.

She was down but not out, as she flew backwards with a huge impact.

Gwen rushed back and picked up one of the energy blasters that the SHIELD agents dropped and she aimed it, blasting him over and over again. He shrugged off the attacks like they were spitballs.

"You're spirited, I'll give you that, too bad I'm going to have to crush that spirit into dust!" The Green Goblin howled as he grabbed her around the throat and hoisted her up.

Gwen started to kick her legs as the Green Goblin held her up in the air by her neck.

"Oh, you want to call your little hero?" The Green Goblin mocked her as he reached towards the signal watch and pressed it in. "Here, the more the merrier."

"Are you insane?" Gwen asked him as the Green Goblin had her.

"Well, yes….what are you doing?" Green Goblin asked as Gwen closed her eyes and began to lock onto the guidance system of his glider.

"Leveling the playing field," Gwen said as she kicked him the balls causing him to let go of her and she dropped down to the ground, her powers causing the goblin's glider to crash into the roof with the guidance system jammed thanks to her hacking into it. She got back to her feet, and picked up the bag of pumpkin bombs.

"NO!"

Gwen hurled a pumpkin bomb at him and caused the Green Goblin to back off but Gwen was grabbed around the shoulder and driven to her knees by Sinister.

"Your distraction is much appreciated, now we must move onto the next stage of the plan."

X-X-X

Harry's team was not the only person that picked up something. Magneto walked to the edge of the temple, followed by his Acolytes.

"Stay alert, Essex and his minions are around here, and there's no clue as to where Norman Osborn scurried off to," Magneto told them. Apocalypse threatened them all and Magneto had to remain vigilante for if he was not, it would be game over for them all.

"Right about that…."

"I know what we need to do and we'll do it," Domino stated as she nervously looked over her shoulder.

"It's just us," Cyclops said as he walked forward, with Nightcrawler, Beast, and Storm, with Xavier also being wheeled in to the picture.

"That doesn't exactly help my confidence," Domino replied dryly but Magneto gave her a warning look and she backed off.

"Siryn are you…."

"I'm here," the young girl stated as she walked forward. She had long red hair that framed the pale skin of her face. She had a smattering of freckles and she was fairly busty with a green top wrapping around her bust, showing a fantastic deal of cleavage. She had tight black plants as well. "There's nothing back there, nothing in the tunnel."

"I'm surprised Harry and his team haven't gotten here yet," Kurt offered to them but them he grew tense. "Unless they're already here…."

"Where's Drake?" Scott asked.

"Here….and keeping it cool," Bobby remarked to them with a smile on his face which got more than a few groans and he looked innocent or at least what passed as innocent for Iceman. "What, what did I do?"

"You opened your mouth icecube, now stick your nose out there and see what's up," Wolverine ordered as he walked inside and took a sniff. "Something in here smells off."

"Don't need the nose for that, there is something off, the energy reading is off of the scales," Beast said as he linked up the portal computer he had on him but it started to short out. "Well, that could be a problem."

"Could be?" Logan asked him and there was a secondary pause before Beast stuck his neck out.

"Yes, I believe it could be," Beast stated as the tension around them seemed to heighten even further.

"Stay alert," Storm warned them as she felt there was something going around them.

Cyclops saw that the golems, for lack of a better term, beginning to march their way down the hallway towards them. He tensed up and flipped his visor back, causing an energy blast to fire at these enemies. The golems were backed off for a second before they kept advancing forward.

"I'll take them down, my friend," Gambit stated as he prepared his playing cards and shuffled the deck, throwing them up into the air.

They bounced off of the golems but it allowed Colossus to stampede towards his enemies. His body shifted into organic steel and he lifted his arm back. There was a thunderous crunch but there was nothing, not even a scratch.

Nightcrawler threw himself into the air and dodged out of the way of the attacks. He landed up and down into the air with a pop.

More pops echoed as the mutant tried to avoid the attacks.

"Got it!" Iceman stated as the creatures, now they saw something more then shadows, they were ugly, stone, and had carved faces, lurched forward. The mutant lifted his hands in the air and he blasted a burst of ice that caused them to be stuck in place.

"You merely slowed them down," Magneto told him coldly but there was a few seconds where there was a hum on the other side.

"The Marauders," Cyclops managed.

"Very good, you have brain cells, that's encouraging," Vertigo commented as she stepped forward and exerted her powers. "Too bad I'm going to have to scramble them."

She lifted her hands up and caused the vertigo effect to resound through them, it rattled them and caused them to become dizzy. They were trying to push themselves back to their feet but Vertigo exerted more power.

"Take them down," Vertigo ordered Blockbuster, who nodded and took a step forward.

Cyclops tried to push himself up but Riptide grabbed him and hurled him against the wall.

"Time to fight fire, with….fire," Siryn managed as she tried to lift her head up in order to face them. "And….cover your ears, you've got to….cover your ears."

"Right, covering my ears!" Iceman shouted and the others nodded in agreement as Siryn turned her head around and opened her mouth up wide in preparation to use her powers.

An ear splitting scream echoed outwards knocking the Marauders backwards but a pumpkin bomb hurled out at them, nearly blowing up half of the temple. There was a loud explosion that resounded around all of them and the humming continued to escalate even further.

"Got it!" Green Goblin yelled as he circled them like a bat out of hell. "One side, Chucko!"

Magneto lifted his hand and pieces of metal began to fly around. The Goblin dropped down and avoided being impaled before he knocked Magneto out.

Stunned did not even begin to describe how everyone felt.

"YES!"

"No fucking way. Is this….is this the real deal?" Storm asked in complete and utter disbelief as she moved around out of the way.

"Hit it with lightning and find out!" Pryo suggested in frustration.

"I…."

"JUST DO IT!" Pryo yelled at the top of his lungs as he was about to lose his mind and Storm cued up the lightning but a force knocked her out from behind.

That force was Mister Sinister, who turned to his Marauders.

"Make sure the tunnel is clear, I'm going to release Apocalypse," Sinister stated to them as he held Gwen's half-conscious body under his arm.

Gwen was trying not to betray the fact that she was not knocked completely out. She was attempting to figure out what the technology was around her and trying to tap into it. The blonde's eyes were screwed shut in concentration.

"Stall them, two minutes, that's all we need, Mystique, get in position, Osborn…."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get everything that's coming to you," Osborn offered with a grin across his face.

X-X-X

Harry, Kara, Kitty, Rogue, Wanda, and Betsy made their way down the tunnel. M'gann, Laura, and Amara were waiting elsewhere. This was going to be a dangerous mission.

"Gwen's down here, we've got to be careful," Harry whispered.

He could track her but he wanted to see what was going to happen.

"I wonder if…."

"No Rogue, this is going…..we didn't expect this, not at all but….you know what, we're going to keep going, as if….Gwen will be fine," Harry said as Kitty looked at him, the brunette raising an eyebrow.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

Harry gave her a few seconds before he spoke. "How did….how did you know?"

"I see it in your face, it isn't difficult to see," Kitty told him with a shrug of her shoulders. The brunette decided to add as an afterthought. "Plus you never babble like that."

"Yeah, Har, you're always calm and collected," Kara said as she stepped forward a little bit. The blonde's eyes focused. "She's down here."

"Down in the next chamber but the X-Men and the Acolytes are above us," Harry informed them and the group nodded. "But they can deal with the Marauders, they can hold their own, we've got something else to deal with."

Harry paused and he felt goose bumps appear on his arm. This was most certainly one of those situations where he could get extremely nervous. His eyes focused on the situation before him and he felt his stomach clench a tiny bit as he kept walking forward.

"Problem, Harry?"

Wanda felt the energies in the temple and she looked towards him.

"I think that there's a big problem although I'm not sure what that might be, although I'm trying to figure that out and now," Wanda added as she placed her hands on the top of the wall and shifted it forward.

"You should have not come here."

The familiar voice of Sinister could be heard and Harry smiled at him. It was not a friendly smile but one that caused him to stare him down.

"You have thirty seconds," Harry said to Sinister and the girls nodded.

"I don't need to defeat you, I merely need to stall you for my cohorts," Sinister stated and Harry smiled.

"Yes and while you're yapping, the real Harry's on his way to the temple to stop your little plan," Harry commented and Sinister watched him before it clicked.

"Martian," Sinister growled and M'gann lashed out, grabbing Sinister around his head in a huge telekinetic vice.

' _Jean, little help,'_ M'gann thought as she tried to push back a little bit.

' _Just there M'gann hang on,'_ Jean thought as Sinister struggled against their double team grip.

Harry sped his way down the temple and reached the end. He caught the energy barrier and Gwen was being lead over by Mesmero and Mystique. He smiled and thought outside the box.

He burst through the ground beneath him with super strength and came out on the other side.

"You!" Mystique yelled as she tried to pull out a dagger that gave a green glow. She fired a shot at Harry but he dodged it and blocked her again and again.

"That weakness has been purged a long time again, Raven," Harry told her as he dodged the attacks. He blocked her kick and twisted it around.

Harry knocked her down but she rolled out of the way of his attack.

Mystique dodged the attack and suddenly, Gwen broke free from the mental control and knocked her into the wall with a violent throw.

"Bitch!" Mystique yelled and Gwen was pulled out of the way by Harry.

Harry went around her and started circling her, lifting her hand up into the air and about ready to leave but Milton Fine showed up.

"I knew that you couldn't be trusted," Harry stated to Fine. "But the question remains, who are you? Are you Jax-Ur or are you Brainiac?"

"I'm Jax-Ur, the BrainInteractive Construct has other matters to attend to," Jax-Ur informed him as he sent his heat vision towards Harry who dodged it.

"You're a thinker, not a fighter," Harry concluded.

"Very good, Har-Rell, but I don't need to defeat you," Jax-Ur stated but Harry knocked him out.

Mystique pulled herself up off the ground and she saw it, her chance. Should Apocalypse be freed, her debt with Sinister was settled. Mesmero saw her and the dagger she had in her hand.

Harry saw Mesmero and took him out before he could try anything. A huge punch knocked the man down to the ground. He had a strong mind but his jaw was made of complete glass.

Mystique slammed the dagger into Jax-Ur's arm and pushed him back, his strength that of a mere mortal due to his weakness being present. The Kryptonite dagger penetrated his skin and caused blood to drip onto the pedestal.

The blood of the Star Child could release Apocalypse and the blood of another like him appeared to do the job just as well.

"He's coming now you can't…."

An energy blast engulfed Mystique and turned her into stone as she had her hands placed upon the glowing pedestal.

Harry looked up and saw the gates crack open as a levitating crypt was released into the temple. He heard an eerie hum around him.

He tried to rush at it at super speed but the energy field repelled him back at ten times the force he exerted.

Apocalypse was rising.

Jax-Ur smiled, phase two of the plan was complete, it was now onto phase three of the master plan, and the resurrection of the true face of Krypton.

**To Be Concluded in Part Three.**


	30. Requim Part Three

**Chapter Thirty: Requim Part Three.**

Energy flowed through the temple and there was a loud humming that went through the air. Harry watched as Sinister stood in the background, a self superior smile on his chalk white face.

"At last, the great one, he returns, behold, the power of Apocalypse!" Sinister yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry could feel the power, it was hard not to with the amount of visible energy flowing through air as well as the loud humming accompanying it. He tried to lock onto the source of the energy in order to find a way around it. The emerald eyes of Harry Potter struggled to focus as he tried to figure out what was going on.

' _Okay, the power, I feel the power but….Jean are you picking this up?'_ Harry asked to the redhead through the bond link.

' _Yeah, I'm picking it up,'_ Jean commented as she took a moment to focus on what was happening before her eyes. She heard the sounds of a hundred of dead souls crying out for help, their power having been consumed by a malicious force that had been alive all of this time and the redhead wondered how she was keeping it together with all of the sensations she was feeling. _'I can't….'_

' _I can't….it's horrible, these sounds, I can't believe it,'_ M'gann thought in a panicked voice, causing Harry to pause for a moment in an attempt to reassure her.

' _Calm down, things are going to get rough but I'll do what I can to get us out of this alive, don't worry, you'll see,'_ Harry thought to the girls and all of the others.

"All will kneel before the might of Apocalypse!" Mesmero yelled with glee as he watched the swirling energy in the air gather onto one point in the room forming a cocoon as it began the process of reforming his master.

Harry locked onto the energy in an attempt to disrupt it but he was blasted back instead. He did get enough of a sense of it to know that they were in for a rough fight.

' _Gwen?'_ Harry asked her and the blonde's interest was piqued. _'Does the technology seem….familiar to you?'_

' _Yeah, it does…Kang….of course…Kang's a time traveler…..this wasn't his first trip through time, Apocalypse must have gotten a hold of Kang's technology and used it to increase his own power,'_ Gwen remarked to Harry as he sped over to take out the latest batch of Marauders that showed up in one fluid motion.

Now that Gwen had the thread, she was able to figure out a way to counteract everything. The blonde frowned as Harry stood up straight and looked over his shoulder to give her an encouraging smile. The young blonde focused her expression intently on what she had to do.

Apocalypse broke out of the energy cocoon to stand before them in all his glory, he was tall with blue skin and glowing red eyes. Purple and silver armor swathed nearly every inch of his body except for his head and that was only the tip of the iceberg. He was truly larger than life.

" _ **So, we meet again,"**_ Apocalypse stated in an unearthly sounding voice that seemed to echo through their minds as well as their ears as he went face to face with Harry. _"_ _ **Har-Rell, it has been a long time but now I will make sure that you do not defeat me in the past by erasing your future."**_

"Good luck with that," Harry offered as he went at Apocalypse with super speed but an energy field manifested around him at the last second.

Harry put the brakes on coming to an immediate halt and took a step back, he had to rethink this strategy. What he was trying now wasn't working.

" _ **You cannot hope to defeat me,"**_ Apocalypse stated in the manner all villains seemed to do when they were certain of their own superiority, but was interrupted from continuing to speak further as an energy blast burst through the doors sending them hurtling open.

"Take him down!" Cyclops yelled as he ripped off his visor and nailed Apocalypse with a full force optic blast.

It had an interesting effect as Apocalypse was forced back a few steps as the concussive force of the beam exerted itself again him and Wolverine stepped forward to take advantage of his temporary distraction.

Apocalypse reached forward and nailed Cyclops with a huge super powerful punch. A huge punch caused Wolverine to be obliterated in the backwash as well. The energy blast was too much for the feral mutant to deal with.

"Take him out!" Kitty yelled as she tried to phase through the energy field but ended up screaming in agony instead as the field negated her ability and instead ended up shocking the hell out of her.

Harry super sped her out of the way before she could be destroyed. The brunette was dazed but otherwise seemed to be fine. Kara and Rogue tried to hammer through the force field. They couldn't even get it to budge slightly despite the force of their blows.

' _Gwen, not to rush you but…'_

' _I'm trying….he's made a lot of modifications to the technology you showed me,'_ Gwen thought frantically. The Marauders hovered around her like ever present bees.

' _What's he waiting for?'_ Wanda asked them.

Harry smiled as he figured it out. ' _I'm not sure he's at full power, this was a back up plan since they weren't able to use Rogue as the third key.'_

' _Good, let's figure out how to take him down before he gets back to full strength,'_ Wanda thought as she kept the Marauders off Gwen's back so she could work her magic with technology. _'I don't suppose that sending a hex bolt at it would…."_

' _Well if you want to destroy reality than have at it,'_ Harry thought as he realized that in the chaos, Jax-Ur had slipped off into the night. Given that there were dozens of bodies in this chamber, it was easy to miss him.

' _Ah good point,'_ Wanda thought as she closed her eyes and focused so she could feel the energies around them.

Apocalypse stood, ready, as he knocked Gambit and Pyro back into the wall like they were insignificant cockroaches.

Using his X-Ray vision Harry was able to find a weak spot in the energy field. Focusing a great deal of his magical energy into his right hand he fired off a punch which caused it to shatter like it was glass under the strength of the blow. Harry followed that up by grabbing onto Apocalypse. He could sense that he could blast everyone into atoms if he had the motivation to do so once he returned to full power. The emerald eyed wizard hoisted up his enemy and plowed him into the side of the temple, then keeping hold of him slammed Apocalypse back into the door.

" _ **ANNOYING INSECT!"**_ Apocalypse screamed out as he tried to pound his enemy into the ground but Harry dodged the attacks with swift precision.

' _Gwen, not to rush you or anything but…'_

 _I think I got something,'_ Gwen thought as she felt a slight headache coming on but she saw every piece of tech that was active around her. The technology present in this temple, it was nearly overwhelming. The blonde kept her head up and Harry gave her a confident gaze giving her the courage that allowed her to act. _'Almost there, so close, closer, closer, almost got it, and….here we go.'_

Gwen saw the blueprints of the temple pop up as she tried to translate the binary code. There were a few different languages, many of them that she did not understand and she bit down on her tongue. She had to concentrate, if she lost focus, it would be over.

The X-Men, the Acolytes, and the Marauders were all taking a nap on the ground. Harry's team was just barely holding their own.

' _I've got him held off, Gwen, you need to help me keep him in the box….'_

Harry's expression faltered as he was blasted hard in the back and Apocalypse managed to escape the temple.

Without any hesitation Harry, Jean, Kara, Rogue, Kitty, and Wanda followed him through the portal.

' _It's not going to be that easy, not for him,'_ Rogue thought through the bond link to them all.

X-X-X

Jax-Ur left the temple as he experienced the energy flowing in the air. As a man of science, he was intrigued by this event and he wanted to find out even more about what was happening. He made his way to the designated meeting place as he waited for the third and final phase of the plan to come to fruition.

"I take the plan went as you intended."

The monotone voice of Brainiac could be heard, as he stood, waiting.

"The plan is going perfectly," the man told the machine. Soon the man that would lead Krypton to a new age on this primitive mud ball would be released from this cage. He clasped his hands together and awaited to see what would happen next.

"Careful, Jax-Ur, pride comes before a fall, until the Star Child is finished off, it would not be prudent to toot your own horn as the statement may go," Brainiac warned him as Midtown High was now a ghost town after SHIELD cleared it out. "Using this Apocalypse has worked out well, the timing of his escape is perfect for it will distract them from our true goal."

Jax-Ur smiled, he had not intended to give his blood to release this extremely powerful force but losing a small amount was worth it to provide a necessary distraction.

"I see that your device is nearly ready, and the vessel is nearly ready as well," Brainiac commented to him. "He has no idea that he is a puppet, does he?"

Jax-Ur answered in the negative. "He has no clue whatsoever what he is; he's ignorant that he's a pawn."

"Ensure that is kept that way," Brainiac warned him.

"I will," Jax-Ur offered him, annoyed that he was being treated like an afterthought by this machine. It was on the tip of his tongue that if it was not for him, Brainiac would be a glorified pocket calculator, likely rotting in space with the rest of debris that was once Krypton.

He would release Zod but Jax-Ur would show his power and he would ensure that he was able.

"Remember who rescued you from the Phantom Zone, someone such as yourself would not last that long and if you make a mistake that messes up this plan, I will send you back without any hesitation, without any regrets," Brainiac warned the scientist in a cold monotone. "And if anything has happened to Kandor…."

"It is where I showed you it was left, in pristine condition, all of the occupants, perfectly preserved," Jax-Ur stated as he watched him. "Some of the greatest scientific minds in that city are preserved for Zod, all you need is to say the word."

"Only I have the ability to release them and they will only be released when Earth has been cleansed of these humans and all information is the domain of the true face of Krypton," Brainiac said as he stepped forward and began to check Jax-Ur's work. "Your calibrations are up to specifications, well done."

Jax-Ur closed his eyes in frustration, he wanted to wrap his hands around throat of the machine and rip it's head off. It was not as if this was his first day on the job, he had been around long before Brainiac was ever created.

"Estimated time for completion, one hour, twelve minutes," Jax-Ur offered as he ran over everything and paused for a second. "It will be done."

"Yes, it will be done," Brainiac agreed as he waited. "Do not mess this up or you will be returned to the Phantom Zone."

Once again Jax-Ur felt annoyance bubbling through him. It was true that Brainiac had freed him from the Phantom Zone where he could have been destroyed by the Wraiths after an experiment had transported him into the Zone prior to Krypton's destruction. It was funny, a version of the same device that he had used that sent him to the other side, would be the means to transport Earth's population off of the planet, leaving it ripe to create a brand new Krypton.

"Osborn needs one final dose before he is ready," Jax-Ur offered to Brainiac.

"I am well aware, I formulated the plan," Brainiac commented as the machine's eyes glowed brightly. "SHIELD is distracted as I have directed them to Apocalypse's present location."

"That will allow us to cripple the defenses so this Fury will not be able to put us down," Jax-Ux offered.

"All technology on this planet has a backdoor through SHIELD, and they brought a microscopic nano-tech Trojan with them to weaken their defenses further," Brainiac commented and Jax-Ur acted like this was not news to him. "Naturally, they thought of a way to cripple one of the primer defenses on this planet. It will allow them to take the resources of this planet much more easily. Unfortunately for them we'll be using it our own advantage first."

Jax-Ur did not say anything, he merely remained calm and he saw his creation looking up towards the sun.

"You do realize that once Har-Rell takes care of Apocalypse, he will try and meddle into this plan," Jax-Ur stated and there was an instant where Brainiac paused.

"There is a point seventy nine percent chance that he shall reach us in time, and if he does, I have a contingency in place, do not even being to think that I have not calculated everything out to perfection," Brainiac told Jax-Ur in his cold monotone.

Jax-Ur did not say much of anything else, all he knew was that they were dealing with a delicate situation. The scientist checked the calibrations and once again they were to exact specification. It was getting closer to zero hour.

"Stick with the plan and you will see history being made, fail and it's back to where you come from," Brainiac told him. "Zod will rise."

Jax-Ur nodded, Zod would rise, that was the plan. The man who could have saved Krypton from its demise would return. He would save this planet from Har-Rell and if the humans had a problem with that, well it would be hard to protest from a completely different dimension.

There was less than an hour before the device would activate.

X-X-X

Harry sensed the temple and knew that he had to get there first before anyone else.

' _I'm the only one who can stop him,'_ Harry thought as he made his way to the temple. _'The X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, SHIELD, even my team, they'll give a damn good effort, but they'll be bloody crushed. The Apocalypse that we fought earlier was just a minor threat.'_

Harry could see the temple and it was one of the three that had been set up. Of course, he knew where he was going. This was where Apocalypse set up shop, the strongest residue meant that he would be there. The green eyes of the wizard watched as he dropped down.

' _Jean, Rogue, Kara, Kitty, Wanda, in position, but…..civilians are our first priority,'_ Harry thought to them, he was not about to risk their lives to save his.

Harry had died twice before and neither time was pleasant. He had a feeling that if he did not time this right, Apocalypse would rip him apart just as much as he could the next person.

The plan was obvious, he wanted to turn all humans into mutants.

Only about twelve percent of the Earth's population would survive and only a small percentage of those that did survive would retain their sanity. Sudden power drove people mad.

' _Okay, let's do this,'_ Harry thought to himself as he interfaced with the Fortress. _'I think that if I time this right, I can defeat Apocalypse without lifting a finger.'_

' _Let's hope this plan works because I'm not fond of Plan B,'_ Kitty thought to him.

' _Neither am I,'_ Harry offered. _'The scans that I got from Gwen's Extremis scan, I'm sending them to the Fortress, to compare them side by side with Kang's Technology. Apocalypse is a mutant but his armor is technology. Remove the technology, and we have more of a shot at beating him.'_

' _He's growing more powerful by the second, thanks to….thanks to the way that he was released from his containment,'_ Phoenix interjected. _'The blood of a Kryptonian is worth more then the power of a thousand mutants combined with that technology.'_

' _The blood of a Kryptonian brought him out, the blood of a Kryptonian can put him back in but he's got about three hundred and seventeen different defenses, with at least three different ways to kill us with each,'_ Harry thought. _'And he's evolving, varying them. SHIELD could drop their biggest weapon and it wouldn't even dent the paint job of his armor.'_

' _So, now what?'_ Wanda asked.

' _Evolution is what my powers do, I'm going to have to evolve faster or pick out the one flaw within his armor before it evolves again,'_ Harry thought to his bonded.

' _Harry, good luck,'_ Kara said to him.

Similar sentiments were echoed, the girls had a job to do.

The SHIELD agents laid out on the ground obviously indicated how well this was going for them.

"We can't put a dent in him, sir!" one of the agents stated and he fired against the shields in front of the pyramid.

Fury watched. "Get out the heavy weapons, do not let up!"

Har-Rell watched and waited a moment before he started to fly around the Earth at super speed to gain the necessary momentum.

BAM!

Har-Rell's magically enhanced fists impacted the shield causing it to crack from the impact.

"FIRE!" Fury yelled as he saw the crack was large enough his men could slip through an attack of their own.

Harry smiled, he was glad that they were firing because that allowed him to have an easier time against the distracted Apocalypse.

Not that it was going to be easy, things like this rarely were easy but Harry knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt he had to do what he needed to do.

He could win, he had that thought in the back of his mind. Confidence never left his mind, never left his thoughts.

His fists were raised in the air as he blasted high into the air and slammed down on the top of Apocalypse's head.

Har-Rell was inside and staring Apocalypse in the face.

" _ **I know what you're trying to do and your plan, it won't work,"**_ Apocalypse told Harry but the wizard's grin while subtle was still visible on his face.

"We'll see about that," Harry stated as he readied himself for the next part of his mission. He was going to go in there and get things done.

" _ **You stand in the way of progress, therefore you will be annihilated just like all others who opposed me, it was a misstep on my part that I was placed inside that crypt the first time, it will not happen again,"**_ Apocalypse claimed. _**"You should not stand in my way, together we can accomplish much."**_

"I've heard that speech so many times that I know it by heart," Harry commented dryly to the villain and then he paused. "Save it for someone who might actually be swayed by it."

" _ **Insolent child, I shall use you as an asset, you will serve well as…."**_

Harry slammed his fist directly into Apocalypse's face but that only served to incense him further.

' _Are you trying to piss off the second most powerful mutant in all of the universe?'_ Jean asked in an exasperated voice but Harry blocked the voices in his head out for now. He reared his hand back and nailed his enemy in the face again with a huge haymaker blow.

Harry's eyes started to glow and he sent heat vision out but it was avoided. He super sped behind his adversary.

' _Are you getting these energy signatures, Mum?'_ Harry asked Lily back at the Fortress.

' _Yes loud and clear, pretty crisp, we're locking onto him now,'_ Lily offered Harry. _'Would it help to tell you to be careful against whom you're dealing with?'_

' _Wouldn't hurt, but he's getting stronger,'_ Harry thought as he moved around and utilized a pair of heat vision blasts with swift precision which staggered him back. Harry teleported behind him and conjured several flaming daggers. _'He has a weak spot, he's taking a lot of care to protect the back of his head and neck. I see the energy field around it, he's diverting a fuckton of power towards it.'_

' _Attack his strengths,'_ Lara thought to him.

' _Don't you mean attack his weaknesses,'_ Harry thought back.

Lara shook her head and decided that it was best to clarify what she meant. _'He's expecting you to attack his weaknesses, so go for his strengths.'_

' _So create new ones,'_ Harry offered.

' _That plan is completely insane!'_ Kitty cried but then she paused and thought about it for a second. _'It might be insane enough to work.'_

' _It's got to be insane enough to work,'_ Kara chimed in as she managed to clear the path on the other end.

' _Just be prepared to jump in if things get ugly but I've got one shot,'_ Harry thought as he locked the Fortress onto him. _'Take out the temple, it's going to cause him an inconvenience.'_

' _You've weakened the fields enough for the beam to get through, ready, aim, fire,'_ Lara offered Har-Rell.

Harry smiled, he had to drill this one through and do it now, otherwise there were going to be a few problems with this one. His eyes swam with even more frustration as he kept his head up and nailed Apocalypse with another punch.

He had to back him up into position.

Fury watched in abject disbelief and he muttered under his breath. "What in the name of Sam Hill is he doing?"

"Saving the world," Natasha offered Fury matter of factly. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to her it was.

Apocalypse was about to take out Harry but a beam of red light erupted through the dome and engulfed both of them.

" _ **You will bow beneath my feet!"**_ Apocalypse yelled. _**"You cannot stop me, I'm eternal!"**_

Apocalypse tried to attack Harry but he was hurled off like he was nothing and to Harry, he was.

"You derived your powers from a Kryptonian," Harry offered to him with a smug expression on his face. "You got all of the positives, all of the strengths, along with all of the drawbacks."

Red solar radiation, it brought the mighty Apocalypse to his knees.

Sinister watched from the shadows, he saw his plan become undone. He slipped off; cutting his losses.

Har-Rell sped behind Apocalypse and knocked him down from behind. Despite depowering him on certain levels, Apocalypse still had technology at his disposal that he could use.

He jammed Kang's technology once before he could do it again. Harry smiled as he ran around Apocalypse who lifted an arm to block his punch.

The two locked hands with each other as Harry tried to overpower him.

"I will regain my strength before you draw your next breath," Apocalypse grumbled as he tried to enhance his strength to beat the Kryptonian in this knuckle lock battle.

' _You'd be surprised how long I could hold my breath,'_ Harry stated as he vanished with a pop, causing the temple to explode.

Apocalypse was launched high into space with Harry flying up with him. The two looked like a pair of shooting stars that blasted high above the clouds.

Harry shifted focus and grabbed Apocalypse around the waist, twisting so that he was below him as they descended through the atmosphere at mach twenty-five. The emerald eyes of this young man burned with power as he tried to bring his foe closer and closer to the ground.

There was a loud explosion that echoed through the air as the green eyed wizard kept pushing his adversary closer and closer to the ground, driving Apocalypse back to the location they'd teleported from.

A loud boom echoed outwards as they slammed into the ground at re-entry speed, the force of the impact causing the ground to crater beneath Apocalypse as he driven into the ground. With a grunt Harry pushed himself up off the ancient Egyptian mutant.

Apocalypse was regaining his power and Harry knew that he had to wrap this one up pretty soon. He picked up Apocalypse and hurled him in the direction of the temple with a combined strength and magical attack.

Using his super sped Harry caught Apocalypse while still in mid flight and drove him into the temple. Leaving the two of them standing in the middle of a cloud of dust when they arrived there.

" _ **FOOLISH CHILD!"**_ Apocalypse yelled as he summoned the powers of the temple to him because he needed every advantage he could manage against his foe.

"Say that enough times, and it might someday be true," Harry commented as he blocked the energy blast fire off at him before responding with one of his own.

Eyes squinted, heat vision blasted outwards, and Apocalypse was driven backwards again.

' _Got to get him through that door,'_ Harry mentally stated to himself as he pulled out a handful of metal spheres and primed them. He flung them one by one like marbles, their energy causing Apocalypse's nervous system to go haywire when they connected against him. He had not tested them yet which was why he was glad that they worked.

His hands were clasped together and then he raised his arms with a huge axe bomber type blow, to nail Apocalypse in the face.

BAM!

Apocalypse went flying head over heels through the gates and Harry paused as he placed his hand on the side of the temple. He prepared to seal the door with his own blood.

' _If this doesn't work….well we're kind of screwed,'_ Harry thought to his girls and smiled. _'So wish me luck.'_

There were some mutterings of good luck as Harry worked through the device as he sealed it shut before him.

The energy around the temple was amazing and Harry translated the runes using his skills to read through them quickly to ensure he was utilizing their powers properly.

There were some threats that were mumbled by Apocalypse through the walls but Harry knew that if he timed this right, he could bury Apocalypse where no one would be able to break him out any time soon.

It was only temporary at best but by putting the Fidelius Charm on the temple, unless one had a level nine curse breaker, they were not finding him any time soon.

The crystals sealed around the door, sealing it shut forever and Harry smiled as he caused the temple to sink further and further beneath the Earth's crust.

' _Harry, what are you doing, the temperature readings are off the scale, it's almost at boiling point,'_ Lily thought frantically.

' _Everyone else is out of the temple, I'm going to make sure Apocalypse isn't going to come back any time soon,'_ Harry thought.

He flew out of the side of the temple and used his heat vision to seal the damaged section. It was as tightly shut as it was ever going to be.

Harry flew out, it took a lot of energy to do what he did. He tried to drop down to the ground and seal the ground shut.

There was a huge hole in the ground where Apocalypse once was and Harry staggered out of it, collapsing to the ground and letting out a huge breath.

His clothes were charred, his hair was worse, he had bumps, bruises, scrapes, and cuts all over his body, his joints were killing him but he saved the day. He was broken, beaten up, battered, and abused, but he saved the day.

Apocalypse was done.

' _Mission accomplished,'_ Harry thought as he performed a few more enchantments on the ground, he was not taking any chances that someone would stumble upon this place and by some freak accident, raise Apocalypse once again.

He got lucky this time, next time he would not be so fortunate.

This thing could not have been killed but he made sure that he was not going to be able to live any time soon.

X-X-X

Harry closed his eyes in pain as he staggered back into the city with Jean, Kitty, Kara, M'gann, Laura, and Rogue waiting for him.

"Everyone got back fine," Harry breathed to them.

"Harry, you should sit down, you look dead on your feet," Kitty said as she bit down on her lip as Gwen joined the rest of the group.

"Look dead, feel like I'm dead, likely sound like I'm dead, but hey….nothing's going to upset me," Harry offered as Kara and Jean held him up and they made their way over to a bench where Harry could sit down. "It's nothing that a warm bath, a good meal, and some relaxation can't fix."

"And sex, let's not forget about the sex," Kitty offered.

Gwen smiled as she chimed in. "Yeah, lots a lot of sex. It's good for healing."

"Well that's been scientifically proven,' M'gann offered to them with a smile on her face and she sat down next to Harry. She had not been in the thick of things as much today.

"Well, I'm not about to argue about that," Harry told them as he leaned back and felt the tension in his joints really escalate. Apocalypse was no picnic.

His eyes were half opene.

"You'll be okay," Kitty said to him and Harry put an arm around her as she rested on one side of him, with Jean on the other, and Kara on his lap. The other girls would get their turn.

"I wish you could have seen me take out that stone statue that tried to attack us," Kara remarked as she smiled.

"Well I'm sure it was pretty amazing," Harry said as he stroked his fingers through the blonde hair of his fellow Kryptonian survivor. Kara smiled.

"Oh, yeah, so totally, completely…."

Wanda magically flicked Kitty in the back of the head causing her to bite her tongue.

"You were warned," Wanda commented in a faux sweet voice as she smiled. "I can't help but think…."

"That it was too easy," Harry offered and Wanda nodded. He figured that it was time for him to get home. "And then there's our two rogue….."

Harry could not finish that sentence because there was a loud whirling sound that could be heard through the air and Harry stood with tension flowing through his body. He heard him in the air above, before he saw him.

' _Fuck not now,'_ Harry mentally groaned.

"MISS ME!"

The Green Goblin appeared, more insane than ever before and pumpkin bombs were hurled.

Jean could sense that Harry was beaten up from the battle so she put up a telekinetic shield and Wanda aimed a hex bolt at the glider causing it to go dead as the electronics were fried and plummet to the ground, but the Goblin aborted his descent by jumping onto another glider that had been brought in by remote control.

"Here, have this!" Green Goblin yelled as he hurled a sphere at Wanda which was causing a sonic vibration that made it feel her head was splitting.

Kara launched herself into the air but the Green Goblin blocked her punch.

"No, you can't…."

"You can't be that strong, well blondie, you'll find that I am that strong!" Green Goblin yelled as he hurled Kara halfway across New York.

Rogue flew interception and caught Kara before she took down the Daily Bugle Communication satellite towers.

M'Gann flew up and tried to attack Norman Osborn, but she was thrown into a billboard with the face of J. Jonah Jameson on it.

Har-Rell watched and he knew that this was his time. He kicked his feet together and blasted, up, up, and away. His arms were extended outwards in front of him as he blasted forwards at Osborn.

Osborn caught his hand with surprising reflexes. Despite the fact every nerve ending of his body felt like they were on fire, Harry had to try and blast his adversary back. His eyes glowed with furious fire as he tried to break the grip the Green Goblin hand on his hand.

"Oh you want to arm wrestle?" Osborn asked but Harry grabbed Osborn and managed to exert enough power.

His right shoulder completely cracked as he slammed Osborn down to the ground. A huge crater could be seen in the middle of New York.

Osborn reached into his bag but Kara rushed in, ripping his goblin bag of tricks away from his hands, which lead to a bit more of an even fight.

At least until Osborn unleashed the heat vision. A bolt of molten hot energy shot from his eyes but Harry dodged it and shot back heat vision of his own, connecting with the beam.

Both beams cancelled each other out and with a slight glimpse with his X-Ray vision as he could sense that Osborn's bone structure had been mutated and it wasn't just because of the goblin formula. There were other things that changed him. He kept his heart pumping against his chest as he kept pushing back and forth.

' _Got it, got it, I've got it,'_ Harry thought as he felt frustration fill his body as he felt his eyes burn but he refused to back off, no matter what. He summoned all of the power that he could.

Wanda blasted Osborn with a hex bolt but he shrugged it off.

"Immune to magic, remember!" Osborn crowed, this was his moment of triumph and Harry smiled as Jean lifted a huge tanker truck off of the ground.

With a mighty swing, she nailed Osborn with it, burying him underneath it before it exploded into an inferno with a roar of sound and fury.

"Is it over?" Kitty asked as she staggered forwards to join them only to see Osborn trying to punch his way free from the flaming wreckage.

"Look, it's Jax-Ur, I think, it could be the other one," Gwen breathed as she got Harry's attention and Harry sighed.

He didn't have time for this but before anyone could make a move, Jax-Ur sped down at super speed.

Harry, Kara, Rogue, Jean, and Kitty could see him at normal speed but things went too fast.

The man dropped down in front of Osborn who'd finally ripped himself out of the constraints that held him.

"Yes, give me that, you've been holding out on me," Osborn stated as he held the crystal into his hand and stabbed it through his arm.

Harry recognized it, about a split second too late. His senses and his reflexes had been dulled by the battle earlier tonight.

Osborn screamed as an energy vortex appeared over the top of him. His eyes glowed with malice as there was a rumbling on the ground beneath him. No matter what, he could not stand on his feet properly.

"What's…."

"Nothing good, nothing good," Harry stammered, he tried not to lose his head he went to move forward but there were a lot of pops that appeared in the sky of New York.

' _Har-Rell, we have a problem,'_ Lara thought to him frantically from the Fortress.

' _No kidding,'_ Harry thought, not meaning to be so short with his Mother but the situation had caused him to become a bit frazzled to be honest. _'I'm seeing multiple energy portals….'_

' _Oh it's far more serious than that,'_ Peve chimed in as she sighed. _'I would highly recommend emergency protocol nineteen.'_

' _We're on the same wavelength,'_ Harry thought, glad that they did not have to go all the way up to twenty two because he because he was not feeling twenty two. The collateral damage was too immense. That being said, as he prepared to get ready to initiate the plan, rumbling began to occur beneath them.

Osborn was not in his right mind, in fact right now someone else was in his mind. His eyes became cold and lifeless, along with becoming much more focused.

"It's done," Osborn offered as he saw a few dots fly in from the portals that had opened up in the Earth's atmosphere. "The true spirit of Krypton is free, you've waited in stasis for some time but now you can run free and all humanity can kneel before Zod."

Harry went to take one step forward but found that he could not. The other girls were in a similar position.

"Okay, why the hell are we stuck to the ground?" Jean asked as she felt the force of gravity weighing her down.

"I don't know but I don't like this," Wanda stated but much to her dismay, she could not even lift her arms enough to fire off a hex bolt which made the situation more perilous.

' _Protocol nineteen, protocol nineteen, do it, do it, do it,'_ Harry chanted as he tried to push himself up but he only hovered a few inches off the ground.

' _It's him, it's Zod,'_ Kara thought as she tried to reach for Harry but she couldn't quite get to him.

The man who caused so much destruction on their planet was back and it was obvious what the full scope of the device was.

"We have one minute to get out of range, make sure you do," Osborn stated to his followers and they nodded.

Several SHIELD agents moved in and Harry tried to articulate for them to move.

He managed to force his head to turn to the side and used his X-Ray vision, seeing the energy pulses that were erupting from Midtown High and a vortex emerged above them.

With a burst of energy, Harry managed to summon all of the strength that he could and fly as fast as he could.

The vortex of purple energy that flowed out hit him flush but Harry managed to destroy the device before all of New York was sucked into the Phantom Zone.

Harry and his girls, along with a huge portion of SHIELD agents and a handful of bystanders, they were not so lucky.

Coulson dropped down and he looked around. He had been in wars, fought monsters, alien invasions, been the principal of a high school, been given the code name Cheese, but he's never had to deal with anything quite like this.

'Somehow I don't think we're in Tahiti," Coulson stated as he observed his surroundings. "Barton, Romanov, Mimic and Morse, stick with me, we've got to find anyone else who got sucked through."

Barton looked nervous. "Wherever here is."

X-X-X

Nick Fury was not having a good day as he placed his hands on the side of a console in the Triskelion facility.

"All of the equipment is dead, well that's just fucking great!" Fury yelled as he slammed his hands over the console. He tried not to lose his cool.

Fury turned around and saw a female figure approaching. She had medium length dark hair which was tied back into a low ponytail with blue eyes and pouty lips. Her amazing curves were wrapped in a tight black SHIELD uniform and she wore a business like expression on her face.

"Agent Hill, please tell me that you have some good news," Fury said in a tentative tone.

Fury turned around and saw the computers blink to life, giving a loud sound that was worse than nails on a chalkboard. The eagle eyed director of SHIELD kept his eye on it and saw three dots appear.

They formed into an open upside down triangle.

"Well, no sir….all of the technology….every computer in the world, it's been taken down, including SHIELD," Maria told him and Fury turned around to the technicians.

"Take everything and get it back on line yesterday, reboot the systems…."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Commander Fury," a voice stated in a cold electronic monotone and Fury turned in the direction to where it was coming from. "I am the BrainInteractive Construct but you have given me the more primitive name of Brainiac."

Fury had gotten Coulson's report and knew that this was not over even though the Apocalypse incident ranked higher precedence.

"You need better security, Fury," Brainiac offered. "But you won't have a chance to correct that mistake for the true face of Krypton has returned and you're being sentenced to a fate that is far worse than death."

At that exact moment, the doors of the SHIELD facility broke open. They were not in the main Hellicarrier but never the less, they were rather high off of the ground. Fury looked around.

A striking woman with dark hair who stepped through the doors. She had green eyes that burned a hole through Fury and shoulder length dark hair which she wore a helmet over. She wore sleek body armor with a skinsuit underneath that wrapped around her like a second skin.

"Welcome to the future, Commander Fury," she commented lightly. "Your too proud to kneel before General Zod, aren't you?"

"Never," Fury managed as two of the soldiers walked behind him. Fury made a note that this female was the only one among the group that was in fact female.

"So, you're the leader of this planet, are you?" Osborn asked.

"Osborn, have you gone even further off your nut?" Fury asked as he tried to push himself forward but Osborn placed a hand on his chin.

"No, not Osborn, Zod, General Zod, the true face of Krypton," Zod stated as he stared down Fury. Two eyes locked onto one. "You will kneel before me, Nicholas and I may spare your life and that of your followers."

The Agents of SHIELD were grabbed and secured, unable to move from their positions.

Fury had protocols in place in case Potter went rogue that might as well work on Zod but it was a matter of accessing them. With technology virtually crippled, the Hellicarrier might have existed in another dimension.

"Kneel before me Fury, kneel before Zod," Zod stated.

' _You're obsession with having other men kneel before you is somewhat unsettling,'_ Osborn commented to him but his statement was ignored.

The Kryptonians moved in as technology was crippled.

"Time for Phase Four, the birth of New Krypton," Zod said.

X-X-X

"Let it be known that the world is now mine, the world now belongs to General Zod."

In Latveria, Victor Von Doom sat on his throne, hearing this he couldn't help but be angered by these words. The world was his, NO ONE RIVELED DOOM, especially this Zod. He made preparations to defend his borders and destroy this upstart.

X-X-X

"Thor's in Asgard. Arcane, Widow, Mockingbird, and Hawkeye are missing," Wasp stated as she closed her eyes. "And we can't get any reception on these things."

"Working on it," Stark commented, it was only by a miracle that his armor still worked although he made more than a few modifications to it to the point where it had a stronger firewall than SHIELD. How much it would hold up was the question now.

Captain America remained silent, focused, he was ready.

X-X-X

Zemo watched, the Masters of Evil would not yield to someone like this Zod, not without a fight.

X-X-X

Helena Wayne watched from her cave in Gotham City. Karen showed up in a flash of light.

"You should learn how to knock," Helena said to her.

"I know, but this is serious, how committed are you?" Karen asked.

"You should know that I'm committed, the Church always suspected that there were more of them and not all of them were like Har-Rell," Helena stated as she moved over towards a certain area of the cave.

"And you have a contingency plan," Karen told her.

"Always," Helena stated. She just hoped that it would be enough.

X-X-X

Reed Richards frowned, he managed to shield most of his technology from this alien virus although he had his share of problems.

The Fantastic Four were not going to go down without a fight. Saving the world from a huge threat, it was just another Tuesday for them.

X-X-X

Rachel waited, she could sense that most of the group had been sent away. She wanted to see how many of them were out there.

As much as she hated to do this, she had to go to the X-Men, which meant she had to go to Cyclops, and swallow her pride.

She didn't think much of their chances but anything that gave them a fighting chance.

X-X-X

Osborn appeared outside the church with Zod in the driver's seat and saw the huge statue of Har-Rell before him.

"Well, he's magnificent," the female said as she eyed the statue in an appraising manner and wondered what the real thing would be like.

"It's underwhelming," Zod remarked to her dryly not seeming to have heard her slip of the tongue. "Faora, keep watch, I want you to ensure that no one gets in my way as I burn this house of lies to the ground."

Zod prepared to burn the church of Enlightenment to the ground, he would build a statue of himself ten times as magnificent over the ashes that all would kneel before.

With the last son of Krypton in the Phantom Zone, nothing could stop him now. He used his heat vision to set the Church on fire and smiled.

Fury and SHIELD, they were out of the way, imprisoned. The only person who could threaten him was trapped in the Phantom Zone forever.

**To Be Continued in Book Three on December 9** **th** **2013.**


End file.
